Jusqu'au bout
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Alan est un jeune adolescent enjoué de 16 ans. Avec sa nouvelle petite amie nommée Zena, ils vivent dans la ville-capitale et mégalopole Chiss. Là-bas, plusieurs organisations dirigent cette ville d'une main de fer tout en se faisant concurrence. Alan arrivera t-il à rentrer dans l'une d'entre elles comme il le désire tant ? Et est-ce... une bonne chose ? Derrière ce spectacle se c
1. Chapitre 1 : Dans mon monde à moi

**Première Partie : Mortelle surprise**

**Chapitre 1 : Dans mon monde à moi**

« Zena ! Je viens te chercher dès demain ! On sortira ensembles comme promis ! »

« Mais… Mais c'était un pari stupide, Alan ! »

« Ce n'est PAS stupide ! On avait dit que si j'arrivais à te battre, tu sortais avec moi et j'ai enfin gagné aujourd'hui héhéhé ! »

« Ce n'est pas juste, Alan ! Tu connaissais mes pokémons ! Tu savais parfaitement lesquels j'allais prendre ! Ce n'est pas réglo ! »

« J'ai gagné à la loyale ! Je vais emmener mes pokémons se reposer au centre ! A demain ! »

« Mais mais mais… »

_Il venait de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il était venu… Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il avait finalement… réussi à la battre aujourd'hui… mais cela tenait presque du harcèlement… Depuis combien de temps ce petit jeu avait été lancé ? Elle ? Elle, la meilleure dresseuse adolescente de la ville capitale Chiss… Elle… qui venait… de perdre…_

« Madame ! Ca serait possible de s'en occuper maintenant ? Ils ont besoin de soins ! »

« Leveinard ! Levei ? Leveinard levei le ! »

_Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses et tressés prit les trois pokéballs dans les mains du jeune homme en lui adressant un grand sourire. Elle portait un tablier de même couleur que ses cheveux et dans la poche ventrale se trouvait un œuf qui ne semblait pourtant rien contenir à l'intérieur. Il poussa un petit soupir avant de s'écrier de joie :_

« ENFIN ! JE L'AI ENFIN BATTUE ! »

_Il n'arrivait pas à le croire… Lui… Capable de la battre ?! Dire que depuis toutes ces années, il avait attendu ce moment et il était arrivé… Demain, il allait devoir se faire beau pour fêter leur première sortie en tant que couple ! Il passa une main dans sa mèche de cheveux dorés, se disant qu'il serait peut-être temps de s'occuper de ces derniers maintenant qu'il avait gagné contre Zena._

« Vos pokémons sont prêts ! Vous pouvez venir les chercher ! »

_Seize ans et toutes ses dents ! Il émit un grand sourire à une femme aux cheveux roses. Elle était différente de celle d'auparavant, elle savait parler correctement et elle portait une tenue d'infirmière. Elle tenait dans ses mains les trois pokéballs qui lui appartenaient, Il salua l'infirmière, faisant voleter ses longs cheveux blonds avant de quitter le centre pokémon. Voilà que ses trois pokémons étaient finalement soignés, il pouvait donc se préparer pour demain ! C'était une journée qui allait s'annoncer inoubliable ! Maintenant, il devait retourner chez lui… et voir aussi Zena. Héhéhé… Jonglant avec ses trois pokéballs dans ses mains, il se dirigea vers un bâtiment à la forme rectangulaire et aux murs gris. Très sobre, le seul ornement qu'il avait, était l'enseigne en son milieu sur lequel il était marqué : Centre de Téléportation d'Idamint. Il pénétra à l'intérieur, s'approchant d'un homme aux cheveux bleus et à la parure entre le mime et le clown. Celui-ci se trouvait derrière un guichet, faisant quelques gestes ridicules tandis qu'Alan prenait la parole :_

« Une place pour la partie Est, coordonnées 54,47, C. »

« Ca vous fera fera fera fera… »

« 347. Je connais le prix parfaitement. Au moins, je vous empêche de prendre la parole et de vous faire perdre votre temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mime mime mime… Merci bien et bonne téléportation ! »

_Il récupéra la petite carte que l'homme lui tendait avant de continuer son chemin. Il arriva dans un long couloir blanc, des personnes se trouvant devant lui alors qu'au bout de la file se logeait une sorte de capsule en verre d'environ trois mètres de hauteur. Sur les côtés se trouvaient deux hommes qui ressemblaient presque à celui de l'accueil, sauf que leurs cheveux étaient rouges sang. Ils tendaient leurs mains d'un air sérieux, attendant les cartes que leur présentaient les différentes personnes._

« Alors… Mouais… Bon… Mettez vous en position. On va s'occuper de ça. »

« On échange après le cinquième, aucun problème à ça ? »

_L'un des deux hommes hocha la tête pour répondre à l'autre alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, la personne devant lui disparue, puis ainsi de suite… Ils utilisaient leurs pouvoirs psychiques pour emmener à destination les différentes personnes qui avaient leurs cartes. Un système de déplacement comme un autre. Alan tendit sa carte, attendant son tour alors qu'il gardait son sourire aux lèvres :_

« 54,47, C dans la partie Est ? Ce n'est pas la porte à côté. »

« Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, numéro... 47 ? »

« Rudolf, je m'appelle comme ça. Pas de ma faute si les badges qu'on nous donne sont à peine indicatifs sur nos noms. »

« Je retiendrais ce nom la prochaine fois que je viendrais ici. »

_La prochaine fois ? AH ! Ca serait un autre qui l'attendrait ! Alors pourquoi dire de telles choses si elles ne se réaliseront pas ? Alan ferma ses yeux rouges, se laissant emporter par les pouvoirs psychiques de l'homme nommé Rudolf avant de les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Il posa une main sur son cœur, ressentant une légère nausée avant de se dire à lui-même d'une voix un peu amusée :_

« Faut vraiment que je m'y habitue à tout ça moi… Bon… Est-ce que Zena est déjà rentrée chez elle ? Est-ce que je vais la déranger ? Ou alors, j'attends demain… AH ! Je vais prévenir maman et papa, ils vont être fous de joie en entendant cette nouvelle ! PAPA ! MAMAN ! J'ai un truc à vous dire ! PAPA ! MAMAN ! »

_Pffff ! Le voilà qu'il rentrait dans sa maison comme un fou. Elle l'observait à travers sa fenêtre, tirant le rideau pour cacher la vue. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait gagné maintenant ? Ses cheveux joints en deux tresses noires, elle se déshabilla pour se mettre en une tenue plus décontractée. Vraiment… Alan qui gagnait contre elle… Jamais elle n'y aurait cru… Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur la photo tenant un cadre. Dessus se trouvaient deux enfants : Alan et elle. On pouvait voir à quel point l'enfant aux cheveux blonds semblait intimidé sur cette photo. Elle datait de presque dix ans…_

« Être des amis d'enfance n'impliquent pas forcément de sortir ensembles. Il devrait le comprendre avec le temps. Dire que je lui avais proposé ce défi impossible… comme aux autres boulets du lycée. »

_Mais visiblement, cela n'avait pas suffit à arrêter l'ardeur de l'adolescent. Avec ce défi, cela l'avait même accentué ! Dire qu'il s'était s'entraîné autant pour arriver à ça… Pfff… Bon… Cela voulait dire qu'à partir de demain, ils allaient être considérés comme un couple ? Au moins, certains allaient lui lâcher la grappe au lycée._

« Ca peut pas être aussi chiant que ça non ? »

_C'est vrai quoi ! Après le dépit de sa défaite, elle réfléchissait à la situation : Alan n'était pas méchant, laid ou bête. Non, il était juste un peu trop exalté dans ses gestes mais à côté, elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher. En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas une idée stupide. Elle ouvrait son placard, commençant à fouiller à l'intérieur. Elle devait quand même se faire belle pour demain s'ils devaient sortir en ville._

_Le lendemain, plusieurs coups furent donnés à sa porte et elle cria à ses parents de ne pas ouvrir, que c'était pour elle. Lorsqu'ils la remarquèrent, ils eurent un grand sourire mais elle leur fit un signe de la main au niveau de la bouche pour leur dire de se taire. Elle ne voulait aucun commentaire à ce sujet ! Elle ouvrit la porte, voyant Alan qui ouvrit la bouche d'un air béat. Elle détourna le regard, subitement gênée :_

« Qu… Quoi ? T'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ? On y va, Alan ! Ne me fait pas regretter mon geste ! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de t'entendre ! »

« Tu… Tu es belle… »

« Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Tu m'écoutes jamais ou quoi ?! On s'en va ! »

_Elle portait une jupe bleue lui allant jusqu'au niveau des genoux tandis qu'elle avait deux rubans de même couleur dans les cheveux. Prenant la main d'Alan dans la sienne, l'autre tenant son sac, elle s'était mise à courir à toute allure pour ne plus entendre les petits rires de ses parents et ceux d'Alan. Dire qu'ils étaient voisins depuis tout ce temps !_

_En parlant d'Alan, celui-ci portait une veste noire qui contrastait avec ses cheveux blonds, lui donnant l'air d'un dur s'il n'y avait pas ce sourire sur ces lèvres. Non… Vraiment… Au niveau de la crédibilité et du sérieux, il se rapprochait plus du zéro que du héros. Elle lui indiqua qu'ils allaient se diriger vers le centre de la ville Chiss mais qu'ils allaient éviter de trop se montrer en public. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était gênée que tout le monde le voie avec elle… mais si… Enfin un peu. Il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient à une table à côté d'un petit café, chacun avant un verre devant eux. Elle observait les alentours pour être sûre que personne ne la reconnaissait, Alan lui parlant de tout et de rien. Enfin… Il y avait une chose qui l'exaspérait plus que tout et elle allait le lui dire :_

« Arrête donc un peu avec cette idée de vouloir rentrer chez eux ! Tu n'y arriveras jamais ! »

« Je sais bien que les concours sont très difficiles mais je vais faire de mon mieux ! Ca serait tant mieux non ? Et puis, comme ça, on aurait de quoi vivre ! »

« On… aurait de quoi vivre ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines là ? »

« Et bien dans quelques années, lorsqu'on sera mariés, il faudra bien avoir des rentrées d'argent non ? Alors, je me suis dit… »

« Mais arrête de fantasmer ! On ne va pas s'épouser parce que tu as gagné ce défi stupide ! On va se battre à nouveau et si je gagne, on abandonne cette idée ! »

« Pas aujourd'hui, Zena… Pas aujourd'hui… Ca me fait tellement plaisir que tu sois là aujourd'hui alors on ne va pas se battre. »

« T'es complètement stupide quand tu t'y mets… Tu as une chance sur plusieurs millions de pouvoir rentrer chez Oricalk ! Enfin… Fais comme tu veux… Mais si tu as besoin d'aide, je t'y aiderais… Faut bien te surveiller de temps en temps aussi sinon, qu'est-ce que tu deviendrais sans moi ? »

_Il rigola légèrement, les deux adolescents buvant en discutant de tout et de rien. Au moins, cette journée n'avait rien d'ennuyeux. Elle se prêtait même à rire à ses blagues stupides bien qu'elle les connaissait depuis des années._

« Pardon, pardon ! PARDON ! Veuillez vous pousser ! »

« Qu'est-… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Le directeur de la partie Est est de sortie ! Veuillez vous pousser pour lui laisser place ! »

« Le directeur Est… Il parle de monsieur Faror ! C'est l'une des cinq personnes les plus importantes dans ce monde ! JE DOIS ABSOLUMENT LE VOIR ! »

_Qu'est… Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ?! Il la prit par la main, payant les consommations alors qu'elle se faisait emporter par l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds. Mon dieu ! Qu'il s'arrête de courir, c'était bon ! Elle en avait marre ! Il allait lui mettre la honte devant tout le monde, elle n'oserait plus jamais regarder personne en face après ça ! Ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu où un attroupement s'était réuni._

_Des barrières avaient été mises en place, Alan poussant quelques personnes pour se retrouver au premier rang alors que de nombreux hommes en uniformes étaient positionnés pour empêcher quiconque de traverser la rue. Devant eux, avançait une magnifique voiture noire ressemblant à une limousine. L'une des fenêtres arrière était ouverte, montrant cette célébrité aux yeux de tous._

_Le visage légèrement bouffi, une petite barbe noire uniquement au niveau du menton, l'homme devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, la joie se lisant sur ses lèvres alors que la voiture roulait à une vitesse lente. Il levait la main pour saluer les spectateurs tandis qu'il était possible de voir que deux autres personnes se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la voiture.  
_

« ALAN ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Ne monte pas sur les barreaux ! »

« Je dois aller le voir ! Je dois lui parler tout de suite ! »

« DESCENDS IMMEDIATEMENT DE LA, ALAN ! »

_Mais rien à faire, il ne l'écoutait pas. Il était même sourd à ses paroles. Il venait de grimper sur les barreaux, des murmures se faisant entendre alors que les hommes en uniforme s'approchaient de lui. Il prit appui, sautant sur eux pour se réceptionner avant de se retrouver à portée de la voiture._

_Il posa subitement une main sur son crâne, un petit gémissement plaintif sortant de ses lèvres alors qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. L'homme avait perdu son sourire mais Alan gardait le sien malgré la douleur. Avec entrain, il arriva à la hauteur de Faror, cherchant les mots qu'il allait lui dire… AH ! Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait !_

« Monsieur Faror ! Je veux travailler avec vous pour la partie Est de la mégalopole ! »

_Un silence complet traversa la scène alors qu'il se retrouvait subitement allongé au sol, sa tête plaquée contre le marbre. Zena était passée de l'autre côté de la barrière, des hommes en uniforme s'approchant d'elle pour lui faire subir le même sort. Elle signala avec vélocité qu'elle était avec lui et qu'elle s'excusait de l'imbécilité du jeune adolescent. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers elle, la reconnaissant tandis qu'un grand rire éclata au beau milieu de la place. C'était Faror qui ouvrit la porte de sa voiture, une petite voix féminine lui demandant de ne pas sortir mais visiblement, cela avait été déjà le cas._

« C'est quoi ton nom ? Relâchez-le pour qu'il puisse respirer, bon sang ! »

« A… Alan… Je suis… Alan ! »

« J'aime bien ton caractère, Alan ! Tu as déjà du tempérament et c'est ce que nous recherchons chez Faror et Compagnie. Il me faudra ton adresse, j'enverrais l'un de mes secrétaires pour parler à tes parents. »

« C'est… C'est vrai ? C'est super comme nouvelle ça ! »

« Hahaha ! Un adolescent aussi enthousiaste, ça fait plaisir ! Bon, je dois vous laisser, je ne suis pas sensé rester trop longtemps ici ! »

_Zena alla retrouver Alan, celui-ci se tournant vers elle, le visage légèrement ensanglanté à cause du choc avec le sol alors que la limousine noire repartait au loin. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire… Dès demain… Il serait chez Faror ?! Enfin, si ses parents étaient d'accord !_


	2. Chapitre 2 : BCFeC

**Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue chez Faror et Compagnie**

« Ne refuses pas Maman ! Papa ! S'il vous plaît ! »

« Nous ne savons pas trop… Seize ans… C'est un peu jeune… quand même. »

« Un secrétaire arrivera demain pour parler avec vous ! »

_Ses deux parents poussèrent un profond soupir, le regardant dans les yeux avant de détourner le regard. Ca ne servait à rien… Ils ne pouvaient pas l'empêcher et ils le savaient parfaitement. Ils n'avaient donc pas le choix. Demain, ce fameux secrétaire se présentera à eux et ils allaient lui donner leur approbation. L'adolescent aux cheveux blonds n'arrivait pas à dormir, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit. Il se redressa dans ce dernier, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre avant de l'ouvrir :_

« Hey ! Zena ! Hey ! Zena ! Tu m'entends ? Zena ! Tu m'entends ?! »

_De l'autre côté se trouvait une fenêtre aux rideaux tirés, une ombre bougeant derrière ceux-ci. Puis… plus rien… pendant quelques secondes. Alan resta interdit, se disant que Zena n'avait pas du l'entendre. Cela pouvait être le cas non ? Il reprit d'une voix plus forte :_

« Zena ! ZENA ! TU ES DEBOUT ?! EST-CE… »

« JE T'ENTENDS ESPECE D'IMBECILE ! IL EST DEUX HEURES DU MATIN ! »

« AH ! TANT MIEUX ! METS-TOI À LA FE… »

_Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle avait ouvert sa fenêtre, lui envoyant son oreiller en plein dans le visage, le faisant tomber en arrière. Il se releva en gémissant un peu de douleur, tenant le coussin entre ses mains avant de faire un grand sourire :_

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir… Je suis si excité pour demain ! »

« Et tu t'es dit que tu allais m'embêter à deux heures du matin ? »

« Nannnnnnnnn ! Je voulais simplement te parler… un peu… si tu le veux bien… »

« Pfff ! On ne peut pas remettre ça à demain ? »

_Devant le regard presque larmoyant de l'adolescent, elle poussa un profond soupir, observant la distance entre leurs deux fenêtres ? Pourquoi s'inquiéter à ce sujet ? C'était simplement… qu'elle n'aimait guère se retrouver dans le vide en hauteur. Il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle puisse la prendre, la faisant marcher sur les deux solides planches en bois qui faisaient rejoindre leurs deux chambres. Elle tremblait légèrement, cherchant à prendre une profonde respiration avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre d'Alan. Elle poussa un petit cri, s'écroulant sur lui à l'atterrissage alors qu'il rigolait légèrement._

« Toujours aussi maladroite ! Même à deux heures du matin ! »

« La ferme, Alan ! Tu préfères que je reparte ?! »

« NON ! Non ! C'est bon… Je rigolais… Tu veux rester un peu comme ça ? Maintenant que nous sommes… officiellement un couple ! »

_Il rigola légèrement en rougissant alors qu'elle lui donnait une claque. Qu'il n'en profite pas ! Elle détestait ça plus que tout ! Passant une main sur sa joue marquée par la claque, il l'invita de l'autre à s'asseoir sur le lit pour qu'ils puissent discuter tous les deux. Elle s'installa correctement sur le lit, attendant qu'il prenne la parole, chose qu'il fit après quelques secondes en la regardant._

« J'ai un peu… peur pour demain… au sujet du secrétaire. »

« Car tu risques d'intégrer Faror et Compagnie ? C'est un peu n'importe quoi ! Arrête de te faire peur inutilement ! C'est complètement stupide ! »

« C'est pas ça ! C'est que si… Je les rejoins… Toi… Je ne te verrais plus non ? Je serais toujours occupé, on n'aura plus l'occasion de se voir et puis… »

« Tu es vraiment idiot quand tu t'y mets… Déjà à la base, c'était un pari stupide. Je ne suis pas ta petite amie, juste ton amie d'enfance. »

« Ce n'est pas gentil… ce que tu dis. J'ai gagné le droit d'être ton petit ami ! Ce n'est pas maintenant que je dois abandonner ce rôle ! Pas après un jour ! Et puis… »

« Pfff ! T'es ennuyeux ! Tu me prends la tête avec ça alors qu'il est deux heures du matin ! »

_Elle lui prit sa main droite, se levant du lit avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Elle lui murmura de dormir et de ne plus penser à toutes ces choses tandis qu'il la regardait s'éloigner en baissant les yeux. Il lui souffla la bonne nuit tandis qu'elle passait de l'autre côté, retournant dans sa chambre. Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes, lui adressant un léger sourire avant de fermer la fenêtre et de tirer les rideaux._

« Pfff… Vraiment… On n'a pas idée de réveiller les gens à deux heures du matin… »

_Mais bon… Au moins, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne prenait pas au sérieux son soi-disant rôle de petit ami. Elle se gratta le nez, légèrement confuse avant de retourner dans son lit. Demain, ça sera à elle de venir chez lui pour voir ce que ce fameux secrétaire allait dire aux parents d'Alan. Oui… C'était ça qu'elle allait faire !_

« Zena ? Oh ! Tu es de plus en plus belle à chaque jour qui passe. Tu viens pour voir Alan ? Il est dans le salon, couché sur le canapé. Je crois vraiment… que ce secrétaire le met mal à l'aise. Il n'a pas l'habitude que ses tentatives aboutissent à quelque chose. »

« Et pourtant… Et pourtant… Il y arrive quand il le veut vraiment. »

_Le père d'Alan la laissa rentrer à l'intérieur. Aujourd'hui, il était hors de question de sortir en ville. Elle avait donc opté pour une tenue plus décontractée qui consistait en un short moulant et orange ainsi qu'un haut de même couleur. Elle remarqua tout de suite le jeune homme allongé sur le canapé, l'inquiétude peint sur son visage. Dès qu'il la vit, il se redressa subitement, lui adressant son plus grand sourire en lui demandant si elle avait bien dormie, si elle allait bien et toutes ces choses inutiles et sans importance. _

_Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils regardèrent la télévision, préférant ne rien dire alors que le temps s'écoulait en attendant que le secrétaire arrive. Enfin, quelques coups furent donnés à la porte, Alan se relevant rapidement du canapé, demandant à Zena s'il était présentable. Elle lui signala que ce n'était pas les vêtements le problème mais lui-même. Il rigola légèrement, la remerciant de l'avoir déstressé alors qu'elle soupirait._

« Je vais ouvrir ! Ne vous approchez surtout pas de la porte ! »

« Nous ne comptions pas le faire… Vu ton état d'excitation… »

_Finalement, il alla se tenir devant la porte, l'ouvrant pour laisser apparaître le secrétaire de Faror. Celui-ci avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, portant une étrange parure ressemblant à une robe de cérémonie brune. Il avait deux brassards de même couleur, aux bords dorés, une longue ceinture de tissu aux couleurs d'une flamme tandis qu'il portait une couronne aux nombreuses pointes dorées. Des cheveux châtains, deux yeux rouges posés sur Alan, il prit la parole avant lui :_

« Mon nom est Solerion. Je suis bien chez la famille d'Alan Waskir ? »

« Vous… Vous êtes un pokémon ? »

« Exactement. Un Solaroc pour être plus précis. Je pense donc que je suis bien arrivé. Je suis l'un des deux secrétaires personnels de Faror. Tu es donc Alan. Où sont tes parents ? »

« Je… Je vais vous y guider ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

« Nous sommes déjà là. Monsieur Solerion… »

_Mon dieu… Pourquoi était-il aussi stressé et moite ?! Il retourna sur le canapé, regardant Zena qui semblait étonné de le voir ainsi. Pfff ! Ce n'était pas lui de le voir dans cet état ! Elle tendit ses deux bras, lui offrant la possibilité de s'y engouffrer avant qu'elle ne décide de changer d'avis. Qu'il ne se berce pas d'illusions néanmoins ! Solerion arriva dans la salle, suivi de près par les parents d'Alan qui eurent un sourire ému devant l'embrassade des deux jeunes gens. Elle le relâcha subitement tandis que Solerion disait :_

« Tu es Zena ? Zena Palios ? »

« Oui… Pourquoi cette question ? Il y a un problème avec moi ? »

« Non non… Nullement… J'aimerais simplement savoir si tu es bien la jeune championne de notre ville capitale Chiss. »

« C'est bien ça… Et si c'est pour savoir si je suis triste de savoir si mes parents ne sont jamais là la majorité du temps, je m'en porte très bien. Ils ne sont restés qu'hier et ils sont déjà repartis pour plusieurs fois. J'ai l'habitude de tout ça. »

« Ce n'était pas là ma question… Mais je vois que je te dérange. Je vais donc parler tout de suite avec les parents d'Alan. Si tu le désires, tu peux nous rejoindre pour savoir ce dont je vais parler. Cela pourrait toujours t'intéresser. »

_Hum ? Pourquoi pas ? Les cinq personnes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, la mère d'Alan demandant à Solerion ce qu'il voulait boire. Il lui indiqua que du thé serait le mieux pour celui, cela lui permettant de se concentrer plus facilement sur ce qu'il allait dire. Néanmoins, Alan semblait avoir quelques questions à lui poser d'abord et il l'invita à le faire :_

« Si… vous êtes un pokémon… Comme un Solaroc… Pourquoi êtes-vous capable de vous exprimer correctement ? Les des centres de téléportation ont du mal à parler. Ils répètent parfois leur propre race. »

« Sais-tu quelle est la différence entre la majorité des pokémons et nous ? Je veux parler des pokémons capables de parler normalement. Il n'y en a qu'une partie… »

« Ce sont les pokémons psychiques non ? Ceux qui utilisent souvent leur mental. »

« Je ne dirais pas cela comme ça mais plutôt que nous sommes… plus intelligents que les pokémons de base voir les humains, c'est pourquoi nous avons adopté votre langage. Bien entendu, même certains pokémons psychiques ont quelques difficultés à parler intelligiblement mais cela se fait avec de l'entraînement. A côté, quelques rares pokémons issus des dragons sont capables de parler correctement. »

« Ca veut dire que… C'est vraiment une super nouvelle ! Je savais un peu pour les pokémons psychiques mais pas pour les pokémons dragons ! Vous avez d'autres informations ? »

« Peut-être devrions-nous plutôt parler de ton rôle dans Faror et Compagnie ? »

_Il émit un léger sourire, Alan baissant la tête, confus. C'est vrai… Tout ça pouvait bien attendre. Solerion n'était pas là pour discuter à ce sujet mais pour lui dire ce qu'il allait faire en rentrant chez Faror et Compagnie. Buvant le thé dans la tasse que lui tendait la mère d'Alan, il attendit quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole :_

« Tout d'abord… J'aimerais juste avoir une petite confirmation : Savez-vous ce qu'est la mégalopole ou ville capitale Chiss ? »

« C'est la seule et unique ville de ce monde. »

« C'est exact. Chiss est simplement une fusion de tout ce qui a existé dans ce monde. Une unique ville avec une seule langue comme référence, des régions recouvertes de végétation, d'autres de rochers, tout cela semble couper la ville en plusieurs zones distinctes mais ce n'est pas réellement le cas tout en l'étant. Il existe cinq… zones que tout le monde connaît : L'Est, l'Ouest, le Nord, le Sud et la zone Centrale. Respectivement, ceux qui dirigent ces zones commercialement, politiquement ou d'une autre manière sont Faror, Brinzan, Ergantia, Orian et Oricalk. Jusqu'ici, je pense que vous avez tous suivi ? »

« Oui, oui ! Continuez ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous ! Alors, ensuite… Qu'est-ce qu'il y avec ces cinq groupes ? »

« Tu dois savoir qu'à part Oricalk et Faror, les trois autres groupes ont des succursales. Pour Brinzan, cela est Airoinos. Pour Ergantia, cela est Pelledoum et enfin pour Orian, cela se termine par Plitana. Est-ce que ces noms t'évoquent quelque chose ? »

« On les appelle succursales mais elles n'ont ça que de nom. Ce sont plutôt des groupes indépendants qui transitent entre les deux autres groupes. »

_Et bien… C'était plutôt l'adolescente qui était intéressante. Elle semblait en connaître un domaine à ce sujet et elle tourna son visage vers Alan pour le laisser parler. C'était à lui de se mettre en valeur, non à elle ! Il tenta de se concentrer, plongeant dans ses souvenirs avant de dire d'une voix qui se voulait enjouée :_

« Entre Brinzan et Ergantia pour Airoinos. Entre Ergantia et Orian pour Pelledoum et enfin, entre Orian et Oricalk pour Plitana. C'est exact ? »

« C'est tout à fait correct. Je vois que tu as de bonnes connaissances. Enfin bon… Le reste, tu le verras bien par toi-même. Mais maintenant… Ce sont tes parents que je dois convaincre. »

« Nous nous inquiétons surtout au sujet de son avenir… »

« Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il va faire, comment cela se passera… Bref, vous comprendrez que nous sommes assez… réticents à le voir partir. Il n'a que seize ans, d'ici quelques mois, il en aura dix-sept mais c'est encore assez jeune. »

« Nous pourrions parler d'apprentissage si vous préférez ce terme. »

_Déjà, cela leur convenait plus d'entendre ce mot. Un apprentissage ? Ce n'était jamais une mauvaise idée de commencer assez tôt. Néanmoins, ils mettaient une restriction à ce qu'il rejoigne Faror et Compagnie. Qu'il coupe son apprentissage entre ses horaires de cours et son rôle dans l'entreprise. Encore que… Quel allait être son rôle chez Faror et Compagnie ? Solerion lui signala que cela se verrait dès les premiers jours. Rien ne pressait mais qu'il n'oublie surtout pas ses pokémons. Enfin, l'homme aux cheveux châtains se tourna vers Zena, celle-ci fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'il lui demandait :_

« Et toi ? Est-ce que tu serais intéressée ? «

« Pour vous faire de la publicité ? Non merci, ça ne me tente pas du tout. J'ai déjà assez de problèmes à m'occuper en restant seule chez moi, avec ces fous furieux qui veulent sortir avec moi. La preuve, y en a un d'entre eux qui a réussi à me battre ? »

« Oh… Donc le titre de Zena l'indomptable n'est plus d'actualité ? »

« S'il te plaît, Zena ! Viens avec moi ! Comme ça, on pourra se voir encore en cours et pendant l'apprentissage ! S'il te plaît ! »

_Non, non et non ! Elle ne voulait pas ! Elle refusa catégoriquement alors que les deux parents d'Alan donnaient leur accord pour l'adolescent. Le secrétaire remercia la famille et leur accueil, signalant à Alan que tout serait prêt d'ici demain et que l'autre secrétaire viendrait le chercher. Il salua les différentes personnes présentes tandis qu'Alan se tournait vers Zena avec une petite pointe de tristesse. C'était dommage… qu'elle refuse._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un rôle sur mesure

**Chapitre 3 : Un rôle sur mesure**

« Alan ! Mais laisse toi faire ! »

« MAMAN ! Je n'ai pas besoin de mettre cette cravate ! Et cette tenue ! »

« Tu dois être beau pour ta première journée ! »

« CA ME GRATTTTTTTTEEEEEEEE ! »

_Il s'était mis à se gratter le dos de son cou avec frénésie, cherchant à retirer cette démangeaison qui était apparue avec la tenue qu'il portait. Sincèrement, quelle idée saugrenue de l'avoir mis sur son 31 alors que c'était simplement une première journée ? Même si c'était pour donner une bonne impression, il y avait quand même des limites non ? Heureusement que Zena était là pour une quinzaine de minutes, poussant un grand rire en le voyant dans cette tenue. C'est vrai qu'elle devait aller en cours contrairement à lui._

« Tu es vraiment sûre… que tu … ne veux pas ? »

« Je t'ai déjà donné ma réponse et c'est toujours la même. Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toutes ces histoires. Si encore, je n'étais qu'une pauvre fille sans histoire, j'aurais accepté mais ce n'est pas le cas alors, non, je suis désolée. »

« Pfff… Mais comment je vais faire pour trouver un moyen de sortir avec toi ? Tu es ma petite amie ! Il ne faut pas l'oublier ! Bon ! Le week-end, il est réservé à nous deux ! »

_Ouais, ouais… Si il le disait, ça ne pouvait être que vrai ! Elle le salua d'un baiser sur la joue, lui souhaitant de bien travailler alors qu'il la regardait partir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne croyait pas sérieusement ce qu'il disait ? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas la preuve même du sérieux ? Dans cette tenue ? … … … Non… Pas vraiment._

_Plusieurs coups résonnèrent contre la porte et il demanda à ses parents si il était enfin prêt ou non. Ils hochèrent la tête, sa mère ayant quelques larmes aux yeux. L'émotion… sûrement. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, ouvrant la porte pour voir l'autre secrétaire. Il évita d'ouvrir la bouche mais autant dire que la personne était toute aussi belle que Solerion. Enfin… En plus féminin… puisqu'il avait affaire à une femme._

_Elle avait un petit serre-tête sur ses cheveux blonds platine, le couvre-chef ressemblant à une fleur dorée à quatre pétales tandis que sa tenue ressemblait trait pour trait à celle de Solerion mais en des couleurs plus claires. Ses manches et le haut de sa robe étaient de couleur jaune tandis que les morceaux de tissus se trouvant par-dessus étaient blancs. Enfin, au niveau de sa longue ceinture de tissu, celle-ci variait entre le rose et le violet. Alors que Solerion avait un côté efféminé avec cette tenue, chez cette femme, cela accentuait sa beauté, lui donnant une allure mystique. Elle prit doucement la parole, d'une voix claire comme du cristal :_

« Je m'appelle Lunitia. Est-ce toi qui te nomme Alan ? Je suis chargée de t'emmener jusqu'à l'une de nos entreprises. En chemin, nous parlerons de quelques petites choses qui ne peuvent être dites en public. Est-ce que tu es prêt ? »

« Oui… Oui oui oui et oui ! Je suis prêt ! Très prêt ! Plus que prêt ! »

_Elle eut un petit rire, Alan saluant ses parents alors qu'il suivait la femme à la tenue si particulière. Il n'allait pas lui demander si elle avait froid, c'était simplement… que c'était bizarre de voir des personnes dans cette tenue. Néanmoins, il se demandait si elle était une pokémon ou non… Pour toute réponse, elle dit :_

« Je suis une Seleroc. Tu sais… Je n'ai pas besoin de te poser la question pour lire dans tes pensées. Je sais aussi que tu me trouves plutôt jolie. »

« AH ! Ce n'est pas bien de lire dans les pensées ! C'est quelque chose de privé ! »

« Quand ce sont des pensées qui doivent être évoquées pour les prononcer à d'autres personnes, cela n'a plus vraiment grand-chose de privé non ? »

« Ca ne se fait pas quand même ! Enfin… Vous vouliez me dire quoi ? Et je me demandais : Vous n'avez pas un moyen de locomotion ? »

« La marche te dérange t'elle à ce point là ? Car c'est ainsi que cela va se passer, du moins… Les premiers jours… Ensuite, nous irons tout de suite par téléportation. »

« Mais… Est-ce que vous faites ça pour tout le monde ? Ca doit vous prendre beaucoup trop de temps de venir chercher… »

« Je préfère t'arrêter tout de suite. Tu es l'unique adolescent qui travaille comme stagiaire chez Faror et Compagnie. C'est pourquoi je me déplace personnellement pour toi. Les autres doivent y aller avec leurs propres moyens. De toute façon, la majorité de nos employés sont localisés dans l'Est de Chiss, c'est pourquoi il n'y a pas à s'en faire de ce côté-là. »

_Ah… C'était donc pour ça. Mais quand même, ils allaient marcher pendant combien de temps ? Elle lui prit subitement la main, l'adolescent poussant un cri de surprise alors qu'elle lui disait de fermer les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux personnes disparurent en intégralité. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, il se trouvait devant un immense gratte-ciel avec un F brillant comme du métal. C'était donc ici… que se trouvait le centre général de Faror ?_

« Je te fais visiter ? Si tu le désires, bien entendu. »

« Oui ! Bien sûr ! Je veux tout savoir sur Faror ! Et sur ce que je vais faire ! Et aussi sur ce que je dois dire par rapport aux autres ! Enfin toutes ces choses ! »

« Calme… Calme-toi… Nul besoin de s'exciter. Rien ne presse du tout. »

_Elle retira sa main alors qu'il s'était mis à courir pour pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment prestigieux. Au départ, les deux gardes s'apprêtaient à l'arrêter mais lorsqu'ils virent Lunitia, ils hochèrent simplement la tête, laissant l'adolescent tranquille. Visiblement, celui-ci n'avait pas l'habitude de se promener dans de tels endroits._

_Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui, Alan observant tout ce qui se passait autour de lui sans réellement comprendre. Des ordinateurs, des salles remplies de machines et de personnes utilisant divers pokémons pour de multiples fonctions. C'était vrai que Faror travaillait principalement l'industrie et touchait un peu à tout. Contrairement aux autres qui avaient un semblant de présence… politique si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça._

« Mais qui est ce fou furieux ?! »

« Calmez-le ! Il va tout dévaster à cette allure ! »

« Je m'occupe de cela. Plus bouger, Alan. »

_Il se retrouva subitement immobilisé et debout alors qu'il semblait surpris par ce qui venait de se passer. Il tourna avec difficultés son visage vers Lunitia, celle-ci gardant son sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Elle posa deux doigts sur son oreille, commençant à le tirer alors qu'il poussait un gémissement de douleur. Il fut emmené jusqu'à un magnifique bureau, retrouvant l'imposant homme aux cheveux noirs, celui-ci se trouvant en train de téléphoner. Il salua d'un geste de la main Lunitia et Alan, invitant les deux personnes à s'asseoir sur les fauteuils tandis qu'il terminait sa conversation au téléphone._

_Enfin libéré de cette emprise psychique, Alan perdit toute sa folie, regardant Lunitia d'un air légèrement apeuré alors qu'elle gardait son sourire. Autant dire qu'il avait été refroidit sur ce coup… Mais bon… Pourquoi pas ? Il se trémoussait sur le fauteuil, cherchant à se contrôler pour ne pas exprimer toute la joie qu'il avait en lui en ce moment. Comment dire ? Il voyait le ciel ! Les bâtiments vus d'en haut ! Enfin… Cela aurait été possible s'il pouvait se lever de son fauteuil. Lunitia lui signala que si il le désirait, il pouvait y jeter un œil mais pas plus. Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête, Faror semblant amusé par la situation alors qu'il continuait de parler au téléphone. Vraiment… Ce n'était qu'un enfant._

« Bon ! Alan, si tu veux bien retourner sur ton fauteuil, je crois qu'il est temps que nous discutions tous les deux si cela ne te dérange pas. »

« Aucun problème, monsieur Faror ! Je vous écoute tout de suite ! Dites… Vous n'avez pas le vertige à cette hauteur ? C'est quand même super haut ! »

« A force, je m'y habitue. Il en sera de même pour toi d'ici quelques temps. Bon… Maintenant, finies les frivolités. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ? »

« Pas le moins du monde ! Je sais juste que ma… demoiselle Lunitia m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler ou plutôt que je devais venir ici. »

« Oui… Enfin bon… Assez parler de ça. Je vais te parler de nos relations avec les autres entreprises. Je pense que Solerion t'a déjà mis au courant mais par ordre d'importance, sache que notre entreprise est la plus petite comparée à toutes les autres. De même, nous n'avons pas de succursales comme trois des autres et même si nous sommes dans le même cas d'Oricalk, il est clair que celle-ci n'a guère besoin d'aide. Elle est au-dessus des autres et ne nécessite pas. Et nous… Nous sommes tout en bas. Oui… C'est triste mais c'est la vérité. Enfin, de mon côté, je ne fais guère de politique ou de diplomatie mais comme je gère tout ce qui est le commerce dans la partie Est de Chiss ainsi que quelques morceaux dans les autres zones de Chiss, je suis bien implanté et nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin d'autres personnes pour survivre. Nous nous débrouillons très bien MAIS… Là où tu vas être utile… C'est que tu vas rendre visite aux différents chefs de ces entreprises. Tu seras mon diplomate. »

« Di… Diplomate ? Moi ? Vous êtes sûr ? C'est vraiment une grande responsabilité ! »

« Oh en fait… Diplomate, diplomate… C'est un bien grand mot ! Tu seras plutôt notre coursier. Vois-tu… Les succursales ne sont pas là pour faire simplement jolies… En fait, c'est plutôt un… passage d'une entreprise à une autre. Tu vois entre Ergantia et Brinzan, il y a Airoinos. Je te laisse deviner pour le reste. »

« Plitana et Pelledoum. Il y a aussi ces deux là pour Oricalk et Orion puis Orion et Ergantia. C'est ça ou alors je me trompe ? »

« Tu ne te trompes pas du tout ! Voilà donc en quoi consistera ton rôle. Bien que nous n'ayons pas réellement les moyens de créer une succursale, nous pouvons néanmoins envoyer un jeune adolescent plein de vie pour discuter avec les autres groupes. Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu es intéressé ? Tu pourras peut-être même rencontrer Oricalk ou son pokémon. »

« Oricalk ? Le vrai Oricalk ? A part dans les livres… Mais son pokémon… »

« Les personnes comme moi, Oricalk, Plitana, enfin tous ceux qui gèrent une entreprise ont des pokémons psychiques. Du moins, un au minimum et capable de s'exprimer correctement. Dans mon cas précisément, j'en ai deux : Solerion et Lunitia. Mais je suis le seul à en avoir deux, les autres n'en possèdent qu'un seul. »

« Donc… En fait… Je n'ai pas fini de voyager, c'est bien ça ? Mais où est-ce que je vais aller pour le premier jour ? Et puis… C'est sacrément loin comparé à ici… Et puis, en fait… Je ne sais même pas exactement où je suis. Mademoiselle Lunitia m'a téléporté comme ça ! »

« Lunitia continuera de te téléporter pour les premiers jours. En fait, dès demain, tu iras rendre visite à mon frère. Tu dois le connaître de nom, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Monsieur Orian ! Je le sais très bien ! Sauf que lui… n'a pas de pokémon… »

« En fait, j'ai un peu menti… Lunitia est son pokémon mais elle reste majoritairement avec moi et Solerion. Mon frère est quelqu'un d'assez solitaire. C'est à peine s'il accepte la présence des autres envoyés. Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour devenir mon envoyé ? »

« Bien… Bien sûr ! Je serais ravi de l'être ! En plus, je pourrais rencontrer les autres dirigeants ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais ! »

« Alors tant mieux ! Bon… Pour aujourd'hui, Lunitia va continuer à te faire visiter les lieux ! Pour ma part, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend... Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir échanger ? »

« Hahaha ! Non ! Pas du tout ! Je suis désolé de vous abandonner à ces tâches ingrates ! »

« Ce n'est pas très correct de se moquer de son futur employeur, Alan. »

_Lunitia venait de s'adresser à l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, celui-ci poussant un petit cri d'étonnement alors qu'il commençait à s'excuser auprès de Faror. Celui-ci lui indiqua que ce n'était pas bien grave et qu'il préférait qu'il continue à parler ainsi plutôt que d'essayer de se plier aux règles. Lunitia prit la main d'Alan, l'invitant à la suivre pour qu'ils puissent continuer à parcourir le gratte-ciel et les alentours._

_Au lieu de travailler toute la journée, la jeune femme aux cheveux blond platine le faisait voyager, lui signalant diverses choses qu'il ne connaissait pas ou dont il ne se souvenait plus. En fait, il était impressionné par elle et cela se voyait clairement dans ses réactions. Il s'était immédiatement calmé dès l'instant où elle parlait, pensant avoir affaire à une véritable source d'informations et de renseignements. Enfin… La fin de la journée arriva et elle le ramena à sa maison, Zena venant de rentrer de ses cours. Elle jeta un bref regard à Lunitia puis Alan, lui demandant :_

« Qui est cette femme, Alan ? A peine une journée, et déjà tu es en train de draguer. En plus, les femmes plus vieilles que toi. T'as pas honte ? »

« Mais je ne drague pas ! Elle ne me drague pas non plus d'ailleurs ! »

« Je tiens à signaler que je suis âgée de vingt-deux années. Même si Alan est un gentil adolescent très enjoué et appréciable, je ne pense pas être intéressée par lui contrairement à toi qui semble bien s'inquiéter pour lui. »

« Bien sûr, il est du genre à se mettre dans le pétrin dès qu'il le peut ! Vous êtes qui alors ?! »

« C'est Lunitia ! Tu ne la connais pas ?! Ah et bien oui, c'est normal tiens ! C'est en quelque sorte mon guide ! Lunitia, voilà Zena ! Pendant toute la durée, c'est elle qui va me guider dans l'entreprise Faror ! C'est vraiment une super nouvelle non ?! »

« Mouais… Si tu le dis… Bon, t'as l'air de te plaire là-bas, c'est tant mieux. Je vous quitte, vous allez bien ensembles tout les deux. »

« AH ! Elle est jalouse ! Je suis sûr qu'elle l'est ! »

_Zena s'arrêta, s'étant retournée pour aller chez elle. Jalouse ? Jalouse de quoi ? De lui ? Et de cette femme ? Pfff ! Il s'imaginait trop de choses. Autant lui briser toute espérance dès maintenant. Elle fit un pas sur le côté, pivotant sur elle-même tout en émettant un sourire. Elle passa une main sur l'une de ses deux tresses noires avant de dire :_

« Ne pense même pas m'inviter à sortir ce week-end, Alan. Puisque tu te crois si important à mes yeux, je vais te prouver le contraire dès maintenant. En fait, ne viens même pas m'adresser la parole, cela vaudra mieux pour nous deux… ou plutôt pour toi. »

« Je crois que je vais te quitter, Alan. Tu as l'air d'être très occupé avec cette demoiselle nommée Zena. Nous nous reverrons demain. »

_La femme aux cheveux blonds platine se pencha en avant venant l'embrasser sur la joue devant le regard ahuri de Zena. Celle-ci s'était mise à trembler légèrement avant de se diriger vers sa maison, claquant avec violence la porte d'entrée alors que Lunitia se téléportait, laissant seul l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds._

_Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Il n'avait rien compris. Zena venait de le plaquer ? La pokémon psy venait de l'embrasser sur la joue ? Ouais… Et après ça ? Bah ! C'était l'heure de manger ! De toute façon, Zena se mettait souvent en colère ! Il irait la voir après manger et ils discuteraient de tout et de rien… comme d'habitude quoi !_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Une carapace de fer

**Chapitre 4 : Une carapace de fer**

« Debout Zena ! Debout ! Zena ! Je rentre ! »

« Fais ça et j'appelle les flics ! T'iras droit en prison ! »

« Non mais sérieusement, je vais rentrer ! »

« Si je descends, je t'assomme à coups de batte dans la figure ! »

« Te moques pas de moi, t'as pas de batte ! Je le sais très bien ! Je connais cet endroit mieux que ma poche ! »

« Fais pas le malin sinon je t'écrase ! Je ne veux pas te voir ! Retourne parler avec Lunitia et me gonfle pas ! Je dois aller en cours moi ! Je ne vais pas me balader en courant dans les prairies fleuries pour aller cueillir quelques fleurs ! Tsss ! Tu me dégoûtes ! »

« Mais Zena ! On sort encore ensembles samedi ? »

« JAMAIS ! Ni ce samedi ! Ni ce dimanche ! Ne m'adresse plus la parole ! C'est tout ! »

_Vraiment… Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Où était le problème ? Est-ce qu'il avait dit une bêtise ? Parler trop fort ? Il poussa un profond soupir, quittant la porte de la maison de l'adolescente en retournant chez lui. Vraiment, il détestait tout ça. Lunitia arriva vingt minutes plus tard, lui demandant si tout allait bien. Il hocha simplement la tête par l'affirmatif bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées._

_Aujourd'hui, ils allaient rendre visite à Orian… Cet homme ne sortait que très rarement et il n'y avait aucune photographie de lui, du moins récente… Cela faisait dix à quinze années qu'il avait cette entreprise et ce n'était pas lui qui se chargeait de la politique… En fait, il laissait ça plutôt aux deux entreprises qui étaient adjacentes à la sienne. Un homme effacé et reclus dans son bureau, qui ne sortait jamais ou peu._

« Sois poli avec lui, par contre Alan. Je ne plaisante pas là-dessus. »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne vais rien faire de mal que je sache ! »

« Non mais disons simplement que… Enfin, tu découvriras par toi-même. »

« Les gratte-ciels se ressemblent tous. C'est quasiment la même chose sauf en plus grand. »

« Ah… Bon… Je vois que je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'ouvrir ta bouche. Enfin, qu'importe, Alan. Je vais toquer et attend que je t'invite à rentrer. »

_Ok ok ! Il n'allait rien dire ! C'est bon ! Il avait compris ! Cette journée allait presque lui gâcher sa mauvaise humeur mais heureusement pour lui, il en avait vu des biens pires… Comme son grand-père sous la douche… BRRRRRRR ! Rien que le fait d'y penser le faisait trembler d'effroi. Deux minutes passèrent alors qu'elle était rentrée dans le bureau d'Orian puis lentement, la porte s'ouvrit et la première chose qu'il constata était l'absence de lumière ou presque dans la pièce. Lunitia était debout à côté d'un fauteuil retourné en direction des vitres. Les rideaux étaient presque entièrement tirés. En parlant de fauteuil, il s'était attendu à quelque chose en cuir et dont on ne voyait pas la tête qui dépassait… Mais pourquoi il avait une mauvaise impression ?_

_Cette impression se confirma quand il entendit le bruit d'une roue qui grince. Avec lenteur, le fauteuil se retourna pour laisser voir un homme aux cheveux grisâtres, une barbe et une moustache de même couleur. Sur lui se trouvait une couverture en laine alors que Lunitia émettait un petit sourire triste. Elle prit la parole d'une voix calme :_

« Faror et Orian sont frères jumeaux. »

« C'est pas possible ! Ils sont complètement différents ! »

« Il est tout simplement atteint par la maladie. Voilà tout. »

« Qui est… ce jeune homme ? Tu as parlé de mon frère… »

« C'est l'envoyé de votre frère, monsieur Faror. Celui qui se chargera des relations de son entreprise avec la vôtre et celles des autres personnes. »

« Je m'appelle Alan ! Je suis heureux de vous connaître ! Vous êtes l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans cette ville donc dans ce monde ! »

« Ah… Je vois… Je vois…Un jeune garçon plein d'entrain… Cela me change… un peu. »

« Bon, Alan, pour cette journée, tu vas la passer avec monsieur Orian. Je te prierais de ne pas faire de bêtises, surtout pas, d'accord ? J'ai des choses très importantes à accomplir ! »

« Mais mais mais… Je ne veux pas rester ici tout seul ! »

« Tu n'as pas le choix malheureusement. Occupe-toi bien de lui. Je viendrais te rechercher en fin de journée, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

_Mais mais mais… Ce n'était pas possible ! Lunitia l'abandonnait dans la pièce sombre, le laissant seul avec l'homme au fauteuil roulant. Il avait vraiment le même âge que Faror ? Il semblait… si vieux… comparé à lui. Il resta parfaitement immobile, ne sachant pas quoi dire alors que les secondes passaient. Il ne s'occupait que rarement des personnes âgées alors monsieur Orian… Dire qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginé dans cet état… C'est vrai… qu'il ne connaissait pas forcément tout ce qui se passait réellement dans l'intimité des personnes au pouvoir. Enfin, l'homme aux cheveux grisâtres alla dire :_

« J'ai un rendez-vous avec l'agent de Plitana. Est-ce que tu voudras bien t'en occuper ? »

« Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? Je ne sais pas du tout ! »

« Tu le verras parfaitement… Cela est fatiguant et éreintant… »

« D'accord… Mais je ne sais pas du tout comment faire moi… Je viens à peine d'arriver et on me demande déjà de telles choses ! Je ne suis pas un surhomme même si on le dirait en me regardant. Enfin… Je suis bien obligé de vous écouter héhéhé ! »

_Le vieil homme hocha la tête pour lui dire que oui, tandis que l'adolescent cherchait à lui faire la conversation. Visiblement, il voulait en apprendre plus sur Orian. Celui-ci lui indiqua comment lui et son frère avaient capturés Solerion et Lunitia, leur expliquant à quel point ces deux pokémons correspondaient à eux deux. Alors que l'un était calme et réservé, l'autre était enjoué et plein d'entrain. Un peu comme le jour et la nuit… Un peu comme la lune et le soleil._

« Elle va bientôt arriver… »

« Qui donc ? Vous parlez de qui ? »

« Plitana… Ah. Elle va rentrer maintenant. »

_La porte s'ouvrit avec une légère violence sans pour autant claquer. Autant dire qu'il avait sursauté sur le coup. Comment Orian avait-il pu savoir qu'elle arrivait ? Il se tourna brièvement vers l'homme sur son fauteuil avant de voir la nouvelle arrivante. Le visage froid, la peau grise, des cheveux violets et deux yeux rouges posés sur lui. Il s'était mis à trembler en continuant de l'observer. Elle portait une sorte de pull gris qui lui collait à la peau ou presque et ce fut seulement grâce à ses manches qu'il remarquait qu'elle portait un vêtement._

_Ses deux mains sorties de ses manches étaient griffues, ses ongles rouges pointant dangereusement tandis qu'elle avait Par-dessus ce pull gris se trouvait une robe à bretelles bouffante brillant d'un vert métallique. Sur celle-ci était deux grosses pierres rouges rejointes par un morceau de tissu rayé de gris. Au bout de la robe enfin, se trouvait des rayures bleues métallisées… En y réfléchissant bien… Cela lui rappelait un pokémon. AH ! Et son chapeau ! Autant dire qu'il était original puisqu'il avait deux longues manches métalliques et il poussa un cri de surprise :_

« Une Archeodong ! C'est tellement rare d'en voir une en vraie ! »

_Abandonnée la petite peur qu'il avait eu au moment où elle était rentrée, il s'était déjà approché d'elle, tâtant son bras puis son visage pour voir si c'était bien réel. Oui, c'était une Archeodong ! Il n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Ces pokémons… étaient vraiment spéciaux ! Mais quand même, c'était une drôle de couleur de peau… Il est vrai que les pokémons dans leur grande majorité gardaient leurs attributs depuis qu'ils étaient humains._

« Est-ce que en as terminé avec moi ? Tu me dis si je te dérange. »

_La voix résonnait comme une lame de métal plantée en plein cœur. Il recula, commençant à bafouiller quelques excuses en s'inclinant devant elle. Quel idiot il avait fait ! C'était simplement qu'il se demandait si tout était bien réel. Une Archeodong, voir monsieur Orian, c'était vraiment parfait ! Mais était-ce le début de son aventure ? Il se le demandait… Sans un mot, elle s'approcha de l'homme au fauteuil, mettant son visage à la hauteur de celui d'Orian. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se tourna vers Alan :_

« Je vois je vois… Tu es donc Alan n'est-ce pas ? Cela sera toi qui m'occuperas toute l'après-midi ? Tant mieux… Cela changera un peu d'Orian qui n'ouvre guère la bouche. Bon… Tu me suis ? Nous allons donc parler des relations entre Orian et Oricalk. Je m'appelle Plitana et je suis la pokémon de Plitana. Cela peut paraître bizarre d'appeler son pokémon pareil que soi-même mais c'est ainsi et ça ne changera pas. Accroche-toi. »

_Oh que non ! Il n'allait pas se laisser téléporter de cette manière ! Il s'était mis à reculer alors qu'elle émettait un grand sourire qui contrastait avec sa voix. Il poussa un cri strident avant d'être téléporté, se retrouvant tête la première plongée dans une poubelle tandis qu'elle apparaissait à côté de lui, l'observant s'extirper des ordures._

« Visiblement, je maîtrise très mal ma téléportation. Si tu veux bien me pardonner. »

« Tu veux une banane ? »

_Il plongea sa main dans les ordures, ressortant une banane à moitié mangée et recouvertes d'épluchures de pomme de terre. Elle resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, comme pour réfléchir à ce que l'adolescent venait de dire. La main droite d'Alan se leva, venant planter la banane sur son front alors qu'il recommençait à crier de surprise._

« Non merci mais c'est bien gentil de proposer. »

« Tu préfères peut-être des las… Ah non, faut quand même pas abuser. Et dire que je pensais être tout beau, tout propre dans mon costume. »

« Visiblement, ce n'est plus le cas. Bon, fais attention, je vais te sortir de là. »

_Elle pointa sa main vers lui, Alan restant parfaitement statufié et immobile alors qu'il se retrouvait en train de léviter au-dessus du sol. C'était quand même sacrément bizarre cette histoire ! Il n'avait pas de pokémons psychiques, c'était plus pour les… riches… Enfin, quand il voyait les des centres de téléportation, il se disait que cela ne donnait pas envie mais là… Quand il apercevait Plitana, il était complètement émerveillé ! Il alla atterrir avec délicatesse devant elle alors qu'elle disait :_

« Attention, cela risque de te faire très mal. »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Ses lèvres se scellèrent subitement alors qu'il avait des larmes aux yeux. Qu'est… Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?! Des lambeaux de peau se retiraient de ses bras, des lambeaux où la saleté s'était incrustée ?! Il tomba à genoux, cherchant à comprendre alors qu'il voulait hurler sans y arriver._

« Au lieu de perdre du temps à te nettoyer, je te propose simplement ma méthode. »

_Tout… Tout avait été retiré alors qu'il se retrouvait complètement nu, la peau à vif voir même enlevée sur certaines parties de son corps. Elle utilisait ses pouvoirs psychiques d'une étrange manière. Enfin, les morceaux de peau et ses vêtements revenaient sur lui alors qu'il était couché au sol. Ses lèvres émettaient à nouveau mais ce fut des hoquets et des sanglots. Affreux… C'était vraiment affreux… Il… Il avait fait quoi pour mériter ça ? Il fut soulevé à nouveau, alors qu'il tournait son visage horrifié vers Plitana :_

« Ne… Ne m'approchez pas du tout ! Ne me faites pas de mal ! »

« Ce n'était pas mon but, loin de là. Je voulais simplement que tu sois propre et correct pour notre discussion. Tu sais… Contrairement aux autres personnes qu'Orian me donnait pour m'occuper des relations, tu es la première qui a de l'humour. »

« S'il… S'il vous plaît… Je veux rentrer chez moi… »

« Mais pourquoi cela ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas été gentille ? »

« Sincèrement… Vous vous… Vous me faites plutôt peur. »

« C'est de ma faute. Je le reconnais. Généralement, je préfère les laisser discuter avec moi au restaurant en les laissant dans cette tenue. Je ne sais pas exactement comment se comporte les humains mais cela s'appelle se moquer de l'autre. Je ne veux pas me moquer de toi. »

« Mais vous m'avez arrachée la peau ! C'est affreux comme sensation ! Le… Le moindre souffle d'air me faisait pleurer ! Vous ne comprenez pas ?! »

« Je ne comprends pas… du tout. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer ? »

_Il continua de la regarder. Elle semblait vraiment sincère. Quel âge avait-elle pour penser à de telles atrocités ? Il n'était qu'un adolescent mais il savait bien que ce genre de choses ne se faisait pas ! Il renifla un bon coup, passant une main sous son nez pour nettoyer la morve qui s'y trouvait avant de la tendre vers Plitana. Celle-ci l'observa avant de la serrer, c'était le premier pas qu'elle allait faire pour lui montrer qu'elle était prête à commencer dès maintenant. Il lui fit un léger sourire, toujours inquiet._

_Ce n'était pas que la journée s'était mal passée mais disons qu'il s'était senti plutôt… apeuré pendant celle-ci. Depuis que Plitana avait fait cette chose… Il restait sur ses gardes bien qu'il ne pourrait rien faire. Elle pourrait le tuer quand elle le voulait si elle le désirait ! Mais… Devant l'entrain de la femme aux cheveux violets et à la peau grise, il avait arrêté de faire sa mauvaise tête. Ca ne lui correspondait pas de toute façon._

_Ils avaient discuté pendant toute cette durée, la femme lui expliquant tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, sans même lui cacher une parcelle de secret. Il apprenait qu'au final qu'il existait huit personnes à la tête des huit entreprises (les cinq plus les trois succursales) et qu'elles se nommaient exactement comme leurs entreprises et qu'elles ne possédaient qu'un seul pokémon. Seuls les cas de Faror et Orian étaient spéciaux : Ils n'avaient pas de pokémons qui se baptisaient pareil qu'eux mais ce n'était pas un problème._

_Enfin, elle le raccompagna jusqu'au gratte-ciel d'Orian, celui-ci demandant d'une voix lente comment ça s'était passé. Elle laissa l'adolescent s'exprimer, celui-ci lui signalant que tout s'était très bien déroulé et qu'il espérait la revoir. Encore une fois, elle parue surprise des dires d'Alan, ne faisant qu'un léger sourire tandis qu'elle disait à son tour qu'elle serait ravie de présenter les autres chefs d'entreprise à Alan. Lunitia arriva quelques minutes après eux, Plitana répétant mot pour mot ce qu'elle venait de dire alors que la femme aux cheveux blonds platine semblait ravie de voir qu'Alan s'était débrouillé comme un chef._

_Enfin… Il fut ramené chez lui, Lunitia lui signalant que c'était bien la première fois qu'une personne arrivait à avoir la sympathie de Plitana et qu'il était destiné à de grandes choses à cette allure. Elle le laissa finalement, se téléportant alors que Zena arrivait devant lui, son sac à dos sur ce dernier. Il alla ouvrir la bouche mais elle détourna la tête sans même s'adresser à lui. Cette journée… Il ne savait pas comment la prendre… C'était une bonne ou alors… une mauvaise… journée au final ?_


	5. Verset 1 : LPIDMDM

**Verset 1 : Le pion issu du monde des morts **

« Zena… Sincèrement… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le voir ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me poser cette question, Lina ! Je n'ai pas envie ! »

« ZENA ! Moi, Falcan, je t'envoie un défi pour te combattre et devenir ton petit ami ! L'autre n'était pas à la haut… »

« Arrêtez d'être aussi lourds, ça me plairait bien plus ! »

_Le pied droit de l'adolescente s'enfonça dans l'entrejambe du lycéen qui venait de lui proposer un combat, le faisant s'accroupir en avant. Pfff ! Depuis qu'Alan n'était plus là pour l'embêter tous les jours, les prétendants à devenir son petit ami affluaient de jour en jour. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait de mal pour mériter une telle chose ? Rien du tout normalement ! Plusieurs petits cris se firent entendre alors qu'elle observait ce qui se passait._

_Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il était parti comme diplomate pour les différentes entreprises car oui… Maintenant, il voyait de plus en plus de gens et il avait même réussi à se faire remarquer par la presse et la télévision. On le voyait souvent à côté des personnes comme Plitana, Lunitia, Orian, Faror, il avait même rencontré d'autres personnes comme Ergantia, Airoinos et Brinzan. Deux d'entre elles étaient des femmes d'une quarantaine d'années tandis que la troisième était un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Oui… Il commençait à être reconnu et il n'était plus l'adolescent complètement cinglé d'antan. Du moins, aux yeux des autres car il restait le même._

_Et pourtant… Elle ne voulait jamais s'adresser à lui. Ca ne servait à rien… Elle avait la rancune tenace et elle le lui montrait clairement. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la voir… Discuter avec elle… Mais depuis qu'il travaillait, il venait de moins en moins en cours, ses parents acceptant ses concessions. C'était comme suivre une formation et puis… L'adolescent aux longs cheveux blonds était reconnu maintenant._

_Ils vivaient dans deux mondes différents… Deux mondes de célébrité mais différents. De plus… Non… Ca ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. Elle passa à côté de lui, les ignorant superbement, lui et ses nouvelles amies. Elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir, c'était tout ! Affaire réglée et bouclée ! Il repartit après une semaine d'études, annonçant qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant un bon mois… C'est-à-dire juste pour le début des examens. Bientôt, ça serait son anniversaire et elle était sûre qu'il l'avait complètement oublié._

_Aujourd'hui, il avait eu le droit à une journée de repos. Il l'aurait bien passé chez lui mais visiblement, le monde en avait décidé autrement. Dire que Zena était en cours… Il aurait tout donné pour y être aussi ! Ils étaient dans la même classe pourtant ! Pourquoi elle ne voulait plus lui parler ?! Il perdait presque sa bonne humeur lorsqu'il l'apercevait, ça le rendait malade de savoir qu'elle ne voulait plus s'adresser à lui !_

_Il percuta subitement un homme aux cheveux violets qui partaient dans tout les sens alors qu'il se promenait dans la rue. Il commença à bafouiller quelques excuses alors qu'il l'observait plus précisément : Des épaules recouvertes de fourrure noire, une sorte de châle violet et translucide sur ses cheveux et il portait une tenue faisant penser à un samouraï : Bas noir, ceinture de tissu de même couleur pour un haut violet. Les yeux violets de l'homme se posèrent sur lui et il eut une légère impression… Comme un sentiment de malaise. Il était tombé à la renverse, l'homme lui tendant la main avec un léger sourire :_

« Et bien et bien… Lorsque l'on ne sait pas où il faut aller, il faut toujours regarder en avant. C'est un conseil, jeune adolescent. »

« Par… Pardon… Je ne faisais pas attention à ce que je faisais. »

« Quand on est préoccupé, il vaut mieux se trouver quelque chose à faire pour oublier tout ce qui nous tracasse ou alors nous permettre de mettre nos idées en ordre. »

« Et qu'avez-vous comme idée pour faire ce que vous dites ? »

« Une petite partie d'échecs ? Cela te tente ? »

« Je ne sais pas réellement bien jouer aux échecs… mais pourquoi pas ? »

_Il avait dit cela avec un peu d'entrain dans la voix. C'était toujours mieux que de rester là à bougonner dans son coin en tentant de chercher une solution pour que Zena lui adresse la parole à nouveau. L'homme aux cheveux violets claqua des doigts, un jeu d'échecs apparaissant subitement devant lui alors qu'Alan semblait stupéfié par ce qu'il voyait. Cet homme… était aussi un pokémon ? Mais il n'en avait jamais vu de tel ! Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? L'homme l'invita à le suivre, l'emmenant dans un bar dans lequel il salua les différentes personnes avant de s'installer à une table isolée des autres. Il déposa le jeu d'échecs dessus, montrant les pièces à la vue d'Alan. De magnifiques pièces qui faisaient bien une quinzaine de centimètres de hauteur et étaient en… verre ? Ou en cristal ? Il ne savait pas mais elles étaient néanmoins translucides._

« Quelle couleur veux-tu ? A toi de le décider. »

« Je pense que je vais prendre le noir. Je trouve que c'est une super couleur ! »

« Sais-tu pourquoi les blancs commencent les premiers ? »

« Non ! Pas du tout ! Je me le demandais ! »

« Cela peut paraître risible mais tout est simplement une question de Bien et de Mal. Les Blancs sont les gentils, les héros tandis que les Noirs sont les méchants, les démons. C'est pour cela que les Blancs commencent en premier… car tout est une question de symbolique. »

« Symbolique… Je vois ! Bon ! Je vais commencer alors puisque c'est moi qui a les Blancs ! Bon bon bon… Alors… Faisons ça ! »

_Il avança son Cavalier de B1 en C3 tandis que l'homme aux cheveux violets émettait un léger sourire. Commencer avec le Cavalier Blanc… Pourquoi pas ? Rien ne l'en empêchait. La partie débuta sans un mot, personne ne prenant la parole, cela pouvant être étrange de la part de l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds._

_Une bonne heure passa, Alan réfléchissant du mieux qu'il le pouvait alors que l'homme appliquait des techniques qu'il ne pensait jamais voir de sa vie. Contre-attaque, clouage, tout ! Tout était utilisé et il restait douze pièces sur les seize de départ. Il s'était fait battre… à plate couture par cet homme ? Celui-ci lui dit d'une voix douce :_

« Il n'y a que dans les romans que les héros gagnent toujours. »

« Je vois ça… Je me suis fait exploser… J'ai presque honte de me montrer ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Contrairement à toi, j'ai des années d'expérience dans les échecs. Ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on apprend en une partie. »

« Quand même… Vos pièces sont sacrément jolies ! Ca me fait penser… Vous vous appelez comment ? Je ne connais même pas votre nom ! Vous m'avez proposée une partie mais je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Alan ! »

« Hum ? Mon nom ? Je m'appelle Erèbe. Je tiens à te demander une chose : Pourquoi avoir protégé ta Reine à tout prix pendant ce match ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout… C'était instinctif… Je ne voulais pas qu'elle disparaisse… C'était une pièce très importante. »

« Je vois… Je vois… Je ne peux que te conseiller de te préparer car le sacrifice de la Reine peut modifier complètement ta conception du jeu. »

« Oui… C'est vrai. Merci encore pour cette partie ! »

_Il s'était relevé, se préparant à partir tout en tendant sa main vers Erèbe. L'homme aux cheveux violets lui avait permis de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Erèbe se leva à son tour, prenant sa main dans la sienne avant de lui dire :_

« N'oublies jamais que même un simple pion peut devenir d'une importance capitale. »

« Je… le noterais ! Nous nous reverrons, je l'espère ! »

« Bien entendu mais entraîne toi alors. Car je suis pressé de te voir prendre ta revanche. »

_Alan rigola légèrement, saluant l'homme avec son jeu d'échecs. Celui-ci disparu après quelques secondes, l'homme faisant de même… comme si il n'avait jamais existé. En fait, même personne n'avait remarqué qu'il était là depuis le départ alors quand il s'était volatilisé, tout était revenu à la normale._

_AH ! Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait dire à Zena lorsqu'il la reverrait ! Mais il le fera lorsqu'il retournera au lycée ! Juste un peu avant les vacances ! Après les examens ? OUI ! C'était exactement ça ! Il allait le faire après les examens ! Il se sentait en pleine confiance maintenant ! Il devait juste retourner chez lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_Tiens ? C'était quoi cet endroit ? Il ne le connaissait pas. Il ne s'était quand même pas perdu dans la ville ! C'était complètement stupide de sa part alors qu'il s'était mis à voyager un peu partout dans Chiss. Non… Vraiment, il se demandait où il était tombé. Une ruelle sombre et lugubre… Il se retourna pour voir que la sortie était maintenant bloquée par un camion… et que de l'autre, il n'y avait qu'un mur infranchissable._

« Héhéhé ! Tiens donc… Je crois avoir récupéré un petit lot ! »

_Hein ? Que ? Quoi ? C'était quoi cette voix ?! Il tourna sur lui-même, arrêtant de sourire pour savoir d'où elle provenait. C'était la voix d'une adolescente, il en était sûr ! Mais ce n'était pas une voix normale… Non, elle avait quelque chose de lugubre et bizarre… comme venue d'ailleurs. Une petite flamme bleue apparue devant lui, dansant devant ses yeux pour lui offrir un ballet des plus sinistres tandis que la voix reprenait :_

« Un adolescent… C'est encore mieux… Bien mieux que prévu ! »

« Qui… Qui êtes vous ?! Où est-ce que vous vous trouvez ?! Répondez-moi au lieu de vous cacher ! Je n'aime pas ça ! »

« Aimer, aimer… Tout ça est un bien grand mot ! BOUH ! »

« AHHHHHHHHHH ! »

_Il poussa un cri de stupeur alors qu'une tête était apparue devant lui. Mon dieu ! Qu'il avait eu sacrément peur sur ce coup ! Ce n'était pas très malin de lui foutre la frousse de sa vie ! Le visage était assez juvénile, un peu entre l'enfance et l'adolescence. Son œil rouge gauche avait quelque chose d'hypnotique comme si des spirales étaient visibles à l'intérieur. Enfin, son œil droit était caché par un bandeau avec une tête de mort représentée dessus. Attendez non… Ce n'était pas une tête de mort mais… _

« Une tête de Skelenox ?! »

« Oh ! Quelqu'un qui réfléchit plus vite que son ombre ! C'est tellement rare ! »

« Qui… Qui êtes vous j'ai dit ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« Tu as pourtant la réponse à ta question ! Je suis une Skelenox ! Et devine pourquoi je suis là ? Je te laisse dix secondes ! »

« Attend un peu ! Les pokémons spectres… n'existent plus normalement ! »

« Ah oui ? Et cela ? Est-ce que ça ne prouve pas le contraire ? »

_Une main délicate alla lui caresser la joue avant de se fermer en un poing pour le cogner violemment et l'envoyer contre le mur. Le reste du corps et du visage apparu finalement sous une robe bleue avec une capuche, l'adolescente ayant des cheveux gris assez courts, quelques mèches pendant devant son visage._

« Ca ne te semble pas réel au point que je sois bien… vivante ? »

_Elle éclata de rire devant sa blague. Vivante alors qu'elle était un pokémon spectre. Vraiment, il y avait de quoi mourir de rire. Ah zut, c'était déjà fait ! Elle le regarda longuement, amusée par la situation tandis qu'il passait une main sur sa joue. Ce n'était pas possible ! Les pokémons spectre étaient sensés avoir disparus ! C'était marqué dans les livres d'histoire depuis des décennies ! Ils étaient tous portés disparus !_

« Qui… Qui êtes vous ? »

« T'en as pas marre de répéter la même question ? Je suis Mana ! Voilà tout ! »

« Mana Voilàtou ? C'est vraiment un nom bizarre. »

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, j'ai affaire à un petit plaisantin. Tu n'as pas peur de la mort ? Car pourtant… Tu vas aller la rejoindre très bientôt ! »

_Elle s'approcha de lui, commençant à prendre une allure terriblement inquiétante et sinistre alors qu'il se collait contre le mur. Mourir ? Maintenant ? C'était quoi ça ! A la base, les Skelenox n'étaient pas sensés exister depuis que les races spectrales s'étaient éteintes et maintenant, on lui disait qu'il allait mourir ?! Ce n'était pas normal !_

« Hum ? Attend un peu… C'est quoi ça ? »

_Elle s'était arrêtée, commençant à le renifler de haut en bas comme un animal. Cette odeur… Il y avait tromperie ! Ce n'était pas cet adolescent qui devait mourir ! Comment avait-elle pu se tromper ainsi ? Elle poussa un grognement de colère, le repoussant d'une violente claque pour le faire tomber sur le sol avant d'éclater de rire._

« Soit ! Je me suis trompée ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était ça… Mais on dirait bien que oui ! »

« Que… Que me voulez vous ?! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! »

« Ta gueule ! Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Tu as simplement une odeur qui porte à confusion ! »

« Je ne vais pas… mourir ? Alors c'est tant mieux ! »

_Il reprenait déjà une certaine contenance, se relevant avant d'émettre un grand sourire. Si il n'allait pas mourir, pourquoi être triste ou inquiet ? Peut-être à cause de cette fameuse… Mana ? Celle-ci avait fait réapparaître une flamme dans sa main droite, la présentant au niveau du visage de l'adolescent avant de reprendre :_

« Dorénavant, je t'accompagnerais nuit et jour ! »

« Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu dois être lié à cette odeur ! Si tu la possèdes, c'est que tu dois avoir un rapport avec elle ! Je trouverais qui en est à l'origine et à ce moment là… »

« A ce moment là… quoi ? »

« Tu le verras très bien ! Allons-y ! Emmène-moi chez toi ! »

_Hein ?! C'était quoi ça ?! Elle le menaça de sa flamme bleue à nouveau, le faisant avancer tandis que le camion vola en arrière, provoquant un accident. Il… Il n'avait pas le choix au final ! Cette personne… Mana… Cette Skelenox… Pourquoi était-elle venue ici ? Devant lui ?_

_Les pokémons spectres… étaient sensés avoir disparus depuis longtemps…_

_\- Ainsi arriva le jour où le pion venu des enfers se présenta devant l'humain. Essence ectoplasmique au corps vaporeux, le pion sera à l'origine du lancement de cette sinistre partie._

_Tout ce qui débute doit se terminer un jour._

_Cela n'était que le commencement d'un jeu auquel nul ne savait qu'il allait y prendre part._

**Erèbe, L'instant de création, verset premier**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Mon coeur pour la reine

**Chapitre 5 : Mon cœur pour la Reine**

« Maman ! Papa ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé aujourd'hui ! C'est une Skelenox ! »

« Une Skelenox ? Qu'est-ce donc ? Où est-elle ? »

« Chérie, c'est une race de pokémon qui s'est éteinte. Les pokémons spectres qui ont totalement disparus lorsque les pokémons sont devenus humains. Mais je ne vois pas ta Skelenox. Où se trouve t-elle ? »

« Hein ? Mais derrière moi ! »

_Il se retourna pour voir… Pour ne rien voir en fait ! Il n'y avait rien du tout derrière lui ! Juste le vide… Est-ce qu'il avait complètement rêvé ? Ah ! Peut-être ! Il haussa les épaules, disant à ses parents que c'était peut-être la fatigue qui venait un peu trop brutalement. Ils lui signalèrent qu'il valait mieux qu'il se repose et que si c'était nécessaire, qu'il n'aille pas travailler les prochains jours. Il pouvait bien faire ça non ? Il murmura que oui, de toute façon, cela allait bientôt être l'heure des examens ! C'était même… dans quelques jours ?!_

_Il devait vite se mettre au travail ! Il remonta dans sa chambre, la fermant à clé avant que la voix féminine et lugubre se fasse entendre :_

« Tu sais… Je ne suis pas un phénomène de foire. »

« AHHHHHH ! »

_Il poussa un cri strident, ses parents montant à l'étage pour arriver dans sa chambre. Ils lui demandèrent avec inquiétude ce qui se passait mais il préféra ne rien prononcer pendant quelques secondes. Sa mère posa une main sur son front, vérifiant sa température qui n'était pas pourtant anormale. Il murmura qu'il allait plutôt se reposer. Ses parents quittèrent la chambre tandis qu'il fermait la porte à clef. Quelques instants plus tard, une tête sortie du mur, un grand sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres :_

« BOUH ! T'es si facile à effrayer comme humain ! »

« C'est… C'est bon… Je ne me ferais pas avoir comme la dernière fois ! »

« Pfff… Dommage, c'est vraiment dommage. L'existence d'un spectre se résume simplement à maudire et manipuler les vivants. »

« Très sympathique ça ! Mais par contre… Pourquoi es-tu là ? Si tu es une pokémon spectre… Enfin je n'en doute pas de ça ! J'ai bien vu ta façon de la jouer Passe-Murailles mais je croyais que tous les pokémons spectres étaient morts… Enfin non… Pas vraiment morts mais je me comprends… Vous étiez disparus ! »

« Ouais, ouais, ouais… Enfin, tous les pokémons spectres ont disparus… C'est ce que les livres racontent et toi tu y plonges tête la première. On t'a jamais dit de ne faire confiance qu'à toi-même ? Déjà à la base, tu sais ce qu'est réellement un pokémon spectre ? Tu t'es même pas demandé pourquoi je sais te parler correctement ! »

« Je veux savoir ! Je veux tout savoir Mana ! »

« Ok, brave garçon. T'es un gentil abruti. »

_Elle lui tapota la tête avec délicatesse, comme on le ferait à un animal de compagnie qui avait mérité sa caresse pour une bonne action. Il était presque sur le point d'aboyer et elle haussait un sourcil, retirant sa main avec dégoût avant de reprendre :_

« Bon… En clair, à la base, il existe des spectres humains… et des spectres pokémons MAIS… Être un humain ne nous forcera pas à devenir un spectre humain lorsque nous serons morts. Il en est de même pour les pokémons bien que cela soit plus difficile. Généralement, vous considériez les pokémons comme des êtres inférieurs et il est vrai que nos pensées sont moins complexes que les vôtres. C'est pour cela qu'un humain qui trépasse peut devenir facilement un pokémon spectre mais que l'inverse est bien plus compliqué. Tu as … »

_Il s'était déjà mis à somnoler, la tête baissée, la bouche à moitié ouverte alors qu'un filet de bave s'écoulait de sa bouche. Elle posa une main sur le côté de son crâne, celui-ci allant percuter subitement le mur, faisant trembler complètement la pièce alors que le père d'Alan criait :_

« ALAN ! Ca va ?! On a entendu un bruit sourd ! »

« AIE AIE AIE ! Je me suis cogné contre un mur ! Je suis désolé ! »

_Il s'était cogné contre un mur ? C'était si peu crédible mais ses parents allaient le croire. Il n'était pas du genre à mentir. Il passa une main sur son front, gémissant de douleur alors que l'adolescente aux cheveux gris croisait les bras, visiblement peu satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait._

« Tu me demandes de te raconter une histoire et tu oses rêvasser ?! »

« Pas de ma faute à moi si t'es soporifique ! Tu parlais, parlais, parlais, parlais, parlais, parlais, parlais, parlais, parlais, parlais, par… »

« Continue et tu retrouves le mur. »

« Par…lais ? Bon… D'accord, j'arrête, tu peux continuer. »

« J'en ai plus envie, t'es parfaitement le genre d'humains qui gonfle à la longue, je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas d'amis vu ton caractère ! »

« Des amis ? AH ! Merci ! J'allais oublier pourquoi je suis là ! Je dois me préparer pour dans quelques jours ! Ce sont les examens ! Et je dois aussi me faire pardonner envers Zena ! »

« Qui est cette Zena ? Ta petite amie ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un humain comme toi soit avec une fille. Je t'aurais plus vu avec un animal personnellement. »

« Oui et bien, j'ai une petite amie ! On est juste en froid, elle et moi ! Mais je vais me faire pardonner grâce aux échecs ! Et tu n'es pas invitée ! »

_Pas invitée ? Elle ? AH ! Qu'il était drôle ! Très drôle ! Comme si tout cela l'intéressait… Il n'y avait qu'une chose à l'heure actuelle qui pouvait lui porter un peu d'intérêt chez l'adolescent et c'était cette odeur. Cette odeur qui avait une saveur si particulière… Elle passa lentement sa langue sur les lèvres, comme un carnassier alors qu'il l'observait avec effarement. Non mais c'était quoi ça ?! Il n'était pas du gibier ! Il ne fallait pas se laisser faire ! Il se redressa complètement, la toisant alors qu'elle l'observait sans cligner des yeux. Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils restèrent ainsi avant qu'il ne pousse un cri :_

« JE PEUX PAS ! T'es vraiment trop affreuse à regarder ! »

« Est-ce que je dois me sentir vexée ? Tu veux peut-être que je t'ampute d'un bras pour ce que tu viens de dire ? Ou alors tu préfères te calmer directement ? »

« Je vais réviser, ne me gêne pas, c'est tout ! Mais pourquoi tu ne pars pas à la recherche de cette odeur au lieu de rester avec moi ? »

« Tu crois que je vais me fatiguer à chercher ? Je dois simplement t'accompagner et je trouverais facilement qui est à l'origine de cette odeur. »

« S'il te plaît… Je t'en prie… Ne fait rien toute cette semaine ! Je dois réfléchir ! On ira ensuite t'aider pour ton odeur mais cette semaine, je dois réfléchir et apprendre pour mes examens ! Alors, pour cette semaine, reste tranquille, je passe mes examens, ensuite, je peux aller t'aider ! Je dois aussi me faire pardonner ! »

« Tu veux m'aider ? Non… Mais tu ne comprends pas… Tu ne veux pas m'aider… Je T'OBLIGE à m'aider, est-ce bien clair ? Une odeur aussi appétissante, je n'ai jamais ressentie ça depuis des siècles ! »

« Mais ça fait à peine… Ah non… Je ne crois pas, ça doit bien faire quelques siècles que tout ça a commencer… Pfiou… Bon ! Je vais étudier ! »

« Fais donc, je vais prendre une forme plus physique pour squatter ton lit ! »

_Elle disait cela et il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé. Déjà… Son corps semblait moins vaporeux, plus réel… comme si il était fait de chair et de sang. Tiens ! C'était le moment d'essayer. Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle s'était couchée sur le lit, sur le dos. Un livre dans sa main gauche, il alla lui pincer le bras avec sa main droite, Mana poussant un petit cri de douleur avant de dire :_

« Non mais t'es fou ou quoi ?! »

« Ah ouais ! T'as totalement raison ! T'es bien réelle ! »

« Y a pas que moi qui suit réelle, y a aussi tes bouquins ! »

« Mes bouquins ? Comment… »

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase, l'un de ses livres s'étant levé dans les airs pour venir sur la tranche au beau milieu du front alors qu'il s'écroulait au sol. Non mais sincèrement, c'était quoi ce type ?! Il n'avait aucune décence de se comporter ainsi ?! Il s'éloigna en gémissant de douleur, récupérant ses livres tandis qu'elle observait le plafond, fermant les yeux peu à peu. Est-ce qu'un spectre pouvait dormir ? La réponse était oui._

_La semaine passa alors qu'il révisait comme il n'avait jamais révisé car… Il n'avait jamais révisé depuis des années. Il était du genre à passer ses tests grâce à l'instinct mais cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas se rater ! C'était beaucoup trop important à ses yeux pour qu'il se rate cette fois ! Oh que oui, il allait donner son maximum ! Il s'était retrouvé dans la salle d'études, là où il allait passer son examen. Il jetait un petit regard vers Zena, celle-ci l'observant quelques instants avant de détourner le regard. Non… Elle ne voulait vraiment plus lui parler ? C'était… vraiment affreux. Il se sentait mal à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Comment dire… Il avait cette impression de perdre tout son bonheur et sa joie lorsqu'il la regardait. NON ! Il devait se concentrer ! Mana ne l'avait pas accompagné, il lui avait fait promettre de ne pas venir. Il voulait être seul pour ses examens. Elle avait accepté avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, un sourire qui n'avait rien de bienveillant._

« Posez vos crayons, le délai est terminé ! »

« NONNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Je n'ai pas terminé ! »

« Encore une minute s'il vous plaît ! »

« MAMAN ! Je suis désolée ! Pardonne-moi ! »

« Je veux mourirrrrrrrrrrrrr ! »

_Vraiment… Il y avait de ces cas dans sa classe mais il préférait ne rien dire. Il termina sa phrase, faisant un grand sourire ravi. Il était fier de ce qu'il avait fait ! Il avait donné son maximum et il était certain qu'il avait fait un presque sans-fautes ! Il posa son regard vers Zena. Il savait qu'elle avait réussi parfaitement. Du moins… C'est ce qu'il pensait… jusqu'à ce que le professeur s'approche d'elle, lui parlant à voix basse bien qu'il était possible d'entendre ce qu'il disait :_

« Mademoiselle Zena, j'espère que cet examen sera bien meilleur que vos derniers contrôles. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé depuis plusieurs mois mais vous aviez un niveau tout à fait remarquable, digne des plus grands génies de Chiss et maintenant… C'est presque si vous vous maintenez à un niveau moyen pour ne pas redoubler. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre avis. »

« Hey ! Monsieur le prof ! C'est quoi ce délire ?! Zena avoir des mauvaises notes ? C'est comme si on me disait que j'étais le type le plus célèbre de Chiss, j'y croirais pas ! »

« La ferme, Alan, mes notes ne te concernent pas ! »

_Elle s'était relevée avec colère, prenant son sac avant de quitter la salle d'un air furieux. Il prit son sac à son tour, partant à sa poursuite. Elle s'était mise à bousculer les personnes sur son passage, ne regardant même pas où elle allait. Il l'arrêta en la tenant par le bras, la forçant à se retourner. De l'autre main, il arrêta la claque alors qu'ils se donnaient en spectacle devant les autres élèves qui se réunissaient autour d'eux._

« Tu peux me lâcher ?! Je dois rentrer ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de rester avec toi ! Vas jouer avec Lunitia et ne me gonfle pas plus que ça ! »

« ZENA ! Calme-toi ! Explique-moi ce qui ne va pas ! J'ai cru entendre que tes notes dégringolaient ! Ca ne va pas ! »

« Tu n'es pas mon père alors je te demande de me lâcher sinon tu pourras plus faire de gosses bientôt ! Je te laisse deux secondes ! »

« Je suis ton ami ! Et ça, tu ne pourras pas le changer, que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

_Elle arrêta subitement de s'énerver, baissant la tête tout en la détournant. Elle murmura :_

« Mon ami ? Ne me mens pas… Depuis que tu es avec ton foutu boulot, tu n'as même plus de temps pour moi. Retourne travailler là-bas et ne remet plus les pieds ici ! »

« Tu es jalouse, je le savais bien ! »

« JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUSE ! C'EST CLAIR ?! »

_Il jeta son sac au sol, venant la serrer dans ses bras avec tendresse alors qu'elle avait un hoquet de surprise. Plusieurs murmures traversèrent le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient alors qu'il reprenait d'une voix enjouée mais douce :_

« Tu sais, moi aussi, ça m'arrive de penser beaucoup à toi hein ? J'ai joué aux échecs y a quelques jours avec un type et tu sais quoi ? Il m'a dit que je protégeais tout le temps ma Reine. C'est même pour ça que j'ai perdu ! A croire que je suis du genre à plus vouloir protéger ma Reine que mon Roi ! »

« Et… Et c'est quoi le rapport avec tout ça ?! Avec le fait que tu n'es jamais là ! »

« Oh… Je ne sais pas trop… Enfin, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je dis ça ! Je crois juste que j'ai envie de protéger ma Reine ! Je veux donc te dire que je reste toujours ton petit ami et que toi, tu es la Reine de mes pièces d'échiquier ! »

« Ca… Ca ne veut rien dire ce que tu racontes ! »

« Euh… Enfin… Voilà quoi ! Je me suis assez exprimé ! Maintenant que les examens sont terminés, on va pouvoir passer du temps ensemble et cette fois-ci, on ne se dispute plus ! »

« D'accord… Mais lâches moi… Tu me fous la honte devant tout le monde… »

_Il acquiesça, se mettant à rougir avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire. Plusieurs applaudissements se firent entendre autour d'eux alors qu'ils ne savaient pas où se mettre. Il reprit son sac, toussant légèrement. Vraiment… Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de réagir comme ça ? L'adolescente aux cheveux noirs tressés alla chercher sa main, croisant ses doigts avec les siens sans rien dire. Elle s'était mise à marcher sans le regardant, trop gênée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Les paroles d'Alan confirmaient ce qu'ils étaient aux yeux des autres : Un couple. Enfin… Un jeune couple… Un couple qui s'était brisé pendant plusieurs mois pour se reformer devant eux. Un petit rire résonna aux oreilles d'Alan, celui-ci tournant son visage de tous les côtés. Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ? Il était le seul à avoir entendu ces rires… Mana… Mana était venue au lycée ! Malgré ce qu'il avait dit ? Ou alors, ce n'était que son imagination ? Oui… Ca devait être sûrement ça. Ce n'était que son imagination._


	7. Chapitre 6 : MTPPA

**Chapitre 6 : Mauvais traitements pour petit ami**

« Bon… Et bien… On est devant ma porte… »

« Et on est pas loin de la mienne ! Héhéhé ! Alors on se dit à demain ? »

« Les examens sont terminés… Donc il n'y a plus de lycée ! »

« AH ! OUI ! Je suis complètement stupide ! »

« Mais non… Juste que tu ne réfléchis pas assez… »

_Elle disait cela avec un petit sourire, le regardant longuement comme si elle attendait quelque chose de sa part. Quelque chose qui ne semblait pas arriver vu le sourire qui disparaissait peu à peu de ses lèvres. Elle murmura d'une voix douce :_

« Alors… Je… Au revoir… C'est ça ? »

« Hum… En y réfléchissant bien… Je ne sais pas trop… »

_Il observait les fenêtres de sa chambre alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la rue. Il ne voulait pas vraiment rentrer chez lui. Avec cette impression malsaine d'avoir été épié par Mana, il n'avait pas très envie de la revoir. Il se positionna devant Zena, celle-ci l'observant d'un air entre l'hébétement et… et… Il n'arrivait pas réellement à définir l'autre sentiment._

« Est-ce que… je peux manger chez toi ? Mes parents sauront où je suis même si je ne les préviens pas… Enfin non… On s'est disputé et ils ne savent pas qu'on s'est pardonné alors… Euh pfiou ! Ca y est, je fume du crâne ! »

« Arrête de réfléchir ! Tu vas te faire souffrir pour rien ! C'est bon, viens chez moi ! On mangera tous les deux ! De toute façon, maintenant, c'est les vacances ! »

« Euh… Petite question… La cuisine… C'est toi qui la fais ? Ou ce sont des repas déjà préparés à l'avance ? »

« C'est quoi ce ton inquiet ? Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire ! »

« Moi ? Je préfère rien dire pour ne pas avoir de problèmes, ma générale ! »

« J'aime mieux… quand tu m'appelles ma reine… »

_Hu ? Il posa une main sur la joue droite de Zena, celle-ci tremblant légèrement en sentant le contact d'Alan avec elle. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il était en train de faire mais cela semblait plaire à Zena qui ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de pousser un petit cri de surprise. Non ! Elle n'allait pas se laisser prendre au jeu !_

_Elle alla chercher sa main posée sur sa joue avant de le tirer vers sa maison, ouvrant la porte pour qu'ils puissent s'y engouffrer tous les deux. Elle allait lui préparer un plat dont il n'allait sûrement pas se relever et cela était une image, non la réalité ! S'il s'amusait à faire semblant de tomber par terre, elle le piétinerait sans ménagement !_

_Il se retrouvait assis sur un magnifique canapé blanc, observant l'écran de la télévision avant de se demander ce qu'il y avait de bien sur cette dernière. Il prit la télécommande, remarquant finalement qu'une culotte de dentelle bleue était posée dessus. Il toussa légèrement, observant le désordre tout autour de lui. C'était un véritable foutoir !_

« Tu m'excuseras si c'est le bordel, je n'ai pas pensé à faire le ménage. »

« J'ai vu ça… Un peu trop même ! »

« Comment ça ? AH ! LÂCHE CA ! »

_Elle était rentrée dans le salon, une poêle à la main avant de s'exclamer. Elle venait de voir Alan tenir la culotte bleue d'une main, la télécommande de l'autre. La poêle alla le frapper au niveau du visage, l'assommant complètement sur le coup alors qu'elle criait. Elle y avait été un peu forte sur ce coup ! Un peu trop même !_

« Alan… Alan… Alan ? Il est temps de se réveiller. »

_Hein ? Que quoi ?! Il ouvrit subitement ses yeux, passant une main sur son front. OUILLE ! Il avait encore un peu mal ! Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ici ?! Il regarda autour de lui, observant Zena qui était rouge de gêne. Elle avait décidé de faire le ménage pendant son inconscience et d'enfiler une tenue pour la mettre en valeur._

« J'ai préparé à manger… Tu peux venir ? Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

_Elle lui tendait la main pour qu'il puisse se lever du canapé. Il lui murmura qu'elle était très jolie dans cette robe rouge, ne signalant pas qu'elle avait un décolleté un peu trop plongeant à son goût. Elle voulait appâter tout le quartier comme ça ? Enfin… Il avait sacrément mal au crâne. Le coup de la poêle, il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Elle l'emmena dans sa cuisine alors qu'il remarquait l'état de ses deux mains et surtout de ses yeux. Elle semblait si fatiguée… et ses doigts étaient rouges comme malmenés._

« Combien de temps est-ce que je me suis endormi ? Enfin plutôt évanoui. Le choc d'une poêle laisse des séquelles durables ! »

« Je ne sais pas du tout ! Deux heures ? Ou trois ? J'ai prévenu tes parents… Si tu veux, tu peux… enfin… si tu le désires… Tu peux dormir ici. »

_Gloups… Ca, qu'il le veuille ou non, qu'il ait un caractère enjoué et capable de s'amuser à chaque instant, c'était le genre de choses qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Il arrêta de manger, regardant son assiette d'un air niais, cherchant à ce qu'il devait dire. Ce n'était pas une proposition indécente hein ? Il redressa son visage vers Zena, celle-ci tentant de manger sans y arriver réellement. Elle aurait… pu éviter d'en parler maintenant._

« Enfin, je dors dans ma chambre et toi tu dors dans celle de mes parents ! »

« Je peux aussi retourner dans ma chambre en passant par la fenêtre. Tu en penses quoi ? »

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Tu veux te considérer comme mon petit ami ou non ?! Ca n'a rien de bizarre de dormir chez sa petite amie ! »

_Oups ! Elle venait de le lui dire en pleine face ! Pendant ces derniers mois et depuis le jour où il avait gagné ce combat contre elle, elle n'avait jamais osée lui dire qu'elle était contente de toute cette histoire. Non pas parce qu'elle était enfin débarrassée de ces boulets qui n'arrêtaient pas de la faire royalement chier à la draguer, mais parce qu'en fait… Enfin… c'était compliqué tout ça… Ils terminèrent de manger après une bonne demi-heure, chacun ne sachant pas où se mettre après les dernières paroles de Zena. Il s'était levé, se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie alors qu'il disait :_

« Bon, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre ! On se voit en haut dans la chambre ! »

« NON ! Je croyais que nous étions ensembles ! Tu dois rester ! Il y a un film à la télévision ! Et puis… Et puis… On vient à peine de finir de manger… Et il n'est même pas tard… »

« Zena… Sincèrement, je n'ai pas l'habitude ! Je suis plus du genre à m'amuser et à rire de tout ! Là, je me sens plutôt mal ! »

« Est-ce c'est à cause de ma présence ?! De moi ? Dis-moi tout ! Est-ce que tu t'amuses avec mes sentiments ?! Est-ce que tu ne prends pas au sérieux tes propres paroles ?! Est-ce que tu ne veux pas de moi comme petite amie ?! C'est toi qui me l'a proposé je te rappelle ! »

« Mais je suis sérieux ! Trop sérieux ! Ce n'est même pas normal ! Tu crois vraiment que ça ne me fait pas peur ?! On vient à peine de se reparler ! »

« La faute à qui ?! Tu traînes toujours avec tes nouveaux amis et tu oublies ceux qui étaient avec toi pendant toute ton enfance ! Ceux qui étaient tout le temps avec toi malgré la brimade des autres ! Est-ce que tu penses à eux ?! Ce ne sont pas eux qui te défendaient hein ?! »

« Si tu peux éviter… de me le rappeler… »

_Il poussa un léger soupir, s'immobilisant devant le pas de la porte alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, venant se coller contre son dos en lui demandant de l'excuser. Ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui… C'était simplement elle… Elle avait décidé de changer pour lui… Et maintenant qu'ils étaient assez grands…_

« Je veux bien regarder la télévision… De toute façon, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire ! Allons voir les navets qu'il y a ! Je te promets que s'ils nous remettent cette émission pourrie où on voit des pokémons à moitié dénudés, je hurle ! »

_Elle eut un petit rire, lui prenant la main pour l'emmener sur le canapé. Elle récupéra la télécommande, choisissant une chaîne au hasard avant de lui signaler qu'elle allait chercher à grignoter. Il s'était mis à zapper les chaînes avant de se mettre à trembler. Il faisait froid ici ou quoi ? Il se leva du canapé, cherchant dans les meubles une simple couverture avant de la trouver… en même temps qu'un œil rouge et un visage aux cheveux gris._

« Que c'est mignon n'est-ce pas ? Elle est vraiment du genre à être prise sur deux fronts : Celui des sentiments et celui du comportement. C'est si… différent. Héhéhé ! Qu'en penses-tu de tout ça, Alan ? Tu ne trouves pas ça attendrissant ? »

_Avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Zena revenait, lui demandant ce qu'il faisait tandis que Mana disparaissait. Elle… Elle était toujours là… Toujours… Toujours à l'espionner et à le surveiller ! Cela faisait combien de temps ? Même pas une quinzaine de jours, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne savait pas où se mettre mais il se retourna, faisant un grand sourire à Zena alors qu'elle déposait les apéritifs et les boissons sur la petite table de salon._

_Elle s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, invitant Alan à faire de même. Il se mit tout au bout du canapé alors qu'elle lui demandait de venir bien plus près sinon, comment prendre les apéritifs ? Presque résigné mais surtout gêné, il alla se rapprocher d'elle, se mettant à peu de distance avec elle alors que le film débutait. Il ne fallut guère plus de quinze minutes pour qu'elle installe correctement la couverture sur elle et lui, s'étant réfugiée contre lui en fermant à moitié ses yeux._

_Le film était la moindre des choses visiblement, les deux adolescents restant complètement figés pendant la totalité du navet qu'ils regardaient. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant mais ce n'était pas vraiment cela qui les occupaient. Zena avait complètement fermé ses yeux, s'étant assoupie contre l'épaule de l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds. Celui-ci remarquait qu'il était sérieusement temps de les couper avant de se demander ce qu'il devait faire. Zena dormait si paisiblement et puis… C'était aussi ce qu'il voulait non ? Au départ ?_

« Oh la princesse a réussi à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de son prince ? Pourquoi ne pas l'embrasser pour la réveiller ? Ou alors tu manques de courage ? »

_La voix provenait du plafond, une tête faisant son apparition avant de descendre lentement, accompagnée par le reste du corps de Mana. Elle semblait tomber du plafond, Alan allant ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire de faire attention pour ne pas s'écraser sur la table mais c'était déjà trop tard. Du moins, en apparence puisqu'elle traversa complètement la table._

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Mana ? »

« Tu ne trouve pas qu'il y a une bonne odeur ici ? »

« Les apéritifs servent généralement à nous appâter avec ce genre de choses. »

« Non, non… Il y a une drôle d'odeur… Une odeur à la saveur particulière ! »

_Elle s'était mise debout sur la table, commençant à humer l'air comme un animal. Lentement, elle descendit de la table, faisant les cent pas tout autour du canapé, la tête dirigée en hauteur et vers le plafond alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« Ce parfum délicat… Ce fumet si tendre… Cette exhalation divine… »

_Elle disparue subitement, apparaissant à quelques centimètres d'Alan, son visage proche du chien. Son œil gauche rouge au regard dément l'observait alors qu'elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle s'écria avec exaltation :_

« L'odeur de la MORT ! Tu ne la sens pas ?! »

« TU ES COMPLETEMENT DINGUE ! »

« Hummm… A qui est-ce que tu cris, Alan ? »

_Elle ouvrit faiblement ses yeux tandis qu'il tournait son visage vers elle. Si elle voyait Mana, ça allait très mal se passer ! Sauf que l'être spectral n'était plus là, Zena lui fit un petit sourire en l'observant, venant coller sa tête contre son torse, le faisant se coucher sur le canapé. Elle referma ses yeux, lui murmurant d'une voix ensommeillée :_

« Je t'aime, Alan. Je t'aime beaucoup. »

_Il eut un léger tic émotif, ne sachant pas comment réagir. D'un côté, il était aux anges, Zena venait de lui confier son amour même si elle n'était pas consciente tandis que de l'autre côté… Avec cette Mana dans les parages, il avait l'impression que sa vie n'allait pas être toujours aussi rose. Son cœur se serra en même temps qu'il serrait Zena contre lui. Il ferma à son tour les yeux, cherchant le sommeil._

« Debout la marmotte ! Debout ! »

_Hein ? La marmotte ? Ca voulait dire qu'il était déjà très tard ? Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux, voyant la chevelure tressée noire de Zena qui avait déposé ses lèvres sur sa joue droite. Elle avait fait le ménage ou quoi pendant qu'il dormait ? Il était quelle heure ? Sa réponse ne tarda pas puisqu'il vit l'horloge murale qui annonçait onze heures du matin. ONZE ?! Il se redressa, saluant Zena alors qu'elle lui demandait :_

« Tu as bien dormi ? Je suis désolée… de m'être assoupie sur toi… Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus confortable pour dormir. »

« Oh, tu sais, personnellement, ça ne me gêne pas du tout. »

« Tant mieux ! Bon, j'ai déjà déjeuné mais pendant que tu déjeunes, on va pouvoir parler de ce que l'on va faire aujourd'hui ! »

« Ah ? Tu as prévu quoi ? Car si tu me dis ça, c'est que tu dois avoir une idée en tête non ? »

« Exactement ! Et je suis sûre que tu ne va pas l'apprécier ! »

« Tu me fais peur… Très peur… »

« Puisque maintenant, tu es officiellement mon petit ami, il va falloir le mériter ! Et pour ça, dès cette après-midi, on va s'entraîner tout les deux avec nos pokémons ! Je suis sûr que tu t'es laissé aller ces derniers mois et qu'il en est de même pour tes pokémons. Est-ce que je me trompe ? Avoue-le ! Je suis sûre que c'est le cas ! »

« Bon… C'est vrai que je me suis… un peu oublié… de ce côté… »

« Alors tu termines ton petit déjeuner, on passe un peu de temps encore et cette après-midi, c'est entraînement ! Je te promets que je vais te faire suer à grosses gouttes ! »

_Il émit un petit gémissement plaintif, faisant penser à celui d'un Caninos en manque d'affection. Elle lui tapota la tête délicatement, le laissant manger._


	8. Chapitre 7 : Un amour de pieuvre

**Chapitre 7 : Un amour de pieuvre**

« Bonjour Papa ! Bonjour Maman ! »

« Ah ! Alan ! Tu as bien dormi chez Zena ? Vous vous êtes pardonnés ? »

_Le père rigola faiblement tandis que la mère donnait un petit coup d'épaule à ce dernier pour qu'il se taise. Non mais sincèrement… Il n'avait pas honte de demander de telle chose ? Alan répondit d'une voix distante :_

« On va dire que le canapé, ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais de mieux. Mais à part ça, oui on s'est pardonnés ! »

_Il semblait bien plus heureux que d'habitude et ses deux parents sourirent alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre. A l'intérieur, Mana était couché sur le dos, observant le plafond, les bras croisés au niveau de la poitrine. Elle eut un grand sourire en le voyant mais c'était aussi le cas de l'adolescent bien que le sourire semblait crispé :_

« Bonjour Mana. Je vois que tu n'as pas écouté hier. »

« Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire, de t'écouter. C'est toi qui devrais plutôt m'écouter, tu ne crois pas ? C'est bien beau de croire que tout est magnifique dans ton monde mais ce n'est pas le cas, pas du tout même héhéhé ! »

« Je te demanderais simplement de ne plus venir, d'accord ? De ne plus venir me déranger, de ne plus venir chez Zena, de ne plus venir me raconter n'importe quoi ! »

« N'importe quoi ? N'importe quoi ? Ne me dit pas que mes petites paroles d'hier t'ont fait peur quand même… Tu as eu peur ? »

_Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit avant de se mettre à quatre pattes, s'approchant de lui d'un air bizarre. Chacun de ses gestes donnait l'impression qu'elle tissait sa toile autour de lui, comme pour l'emprisonner avant de le dévorer. Cette adolescente aux cheveux gris avait quelque chose d'inquiétant et il s'était mis à reculer :_

« On dirait que oui… Je te fais donc peur à ce point ? Héhéhé… Pourtant… Je ne mords pas… Je ne suis pas un carnassier… Je ne suis rien du tout même ! »

« Arrête donc de te dévaloriser. Je dirais bien que t'es vivante et que ça suffit mais tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas ! Mais au moins, tu as une conscience et tu es humaine, c'est déjà plus que pas mal ! En plus, tu es capable de t'exprimer correctement ! »

« Oh ! De la sympathie pour moi ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait ? Les nombreuses peurs que je t'ai causées ? Tu es vraiment… »

« Je suis désolé mais tu n'es pas spéciale ! Et non ma pauvre ! C'est juste que j'éprouve de la sympathie pour tout le monde, pas spécialement pour toi ! De plus, je ne suis pas là pour toi, juste pour récupérer mes pokéballs ! Et au passage, si tu n'arrêtes pas de renifler pour espérer trouver ta soi-disante odeur de mort, je te conseille une chose. De nos jours, on a inventé des douches, tu ferais bien mieux d'y aller ! Je m'en vais ! »

_HEIN ?! Ce n'était pas qu'il se voulait insultant, le ton de sa voix était toujours aussi enjoué et amusée, mais il venait de lui dire explicitement d'aller se laver ?! Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ?! Elle s'était mise debout, l'observant de toute sa stature avant de disparaître complètement… mais sans sa robe bleue ? Alan observa le morceau de tissu, se demandant où se trouvait Mana avant de récupérer la robe bleue, se disant que c'était le bon moment pour la nettoyer. Il quitta la chambre en sifflant, se dirigeant vers la salle de bains pour mettre le vêtement dans le bac de linge sale. Il s'arrêta de bouger, entendant l'eau qui coulait dans la baignoire alors que le rideau était tiré… Mais il ne voyait personne derrière celui-ci._

« Elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de faire couler l'eau pour m'embêter. Vraiment quel… »

« Je croyais que tu voulais que je me lave et là, tu viens m'espionner ? T'es en fait un sacré pervers ! Tu caches bien ton jeu mais tu ferais mieux d'assumer tes actes mon gars ! »

_Que que… que… Quoi ? Comment c'était possible ? Il avait tiré le rideau, pensant arrête l'eau mais finalement, ce fut pour voir l'adolescente aux cheveux gris complètement nue, plongée dans l'eau. Elle avait encore son cache-œil noir néanmoins. Mais disons… Qu'en l'observant, ce n'était pas la première chose que l'on remarquait chez elle. C'était plutôt sa poitrine… Elle semblait un peu plus petite que celle de Zena mais l'adolescente avait été aussi assez joliment formée de ce côté-là. Bref, c'était une poitrine de taille normale._

« T'as fini de me regarder ou tu veux prendre une photo ? »

« Euh… Euh… Euh… Je crois que je vais te laisser ! Mais fais attention à ce que mes parents ne te voient pas ! Enfin… Sauf si tu veux te faire remarquer, c'est un peu ce que tu aimes faire, je crois de toute façon. »

« Dis tout de suite que je ne suis pas pudique ! »

« T'essayes pas de te cacher pour autant. »

« Alors, je vais me mettre à crier de toutes mes forces et faire que ton sang s'échappe de tes oreilles, tes tympans allant exploser sous la pression. Tu préfères ça ? »

« Non merci. Bon, je te laisse, ne fais pas de bêtises, c'est tout. »

_Mais c'était quoi son problème avec lui ? Il avait bien rougit en la regardant, jusque là, aucun souci. Mais à part ça, il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure. Pffff ! Elle n'allait pas se poser de questions à ce sujet. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle pouvait prendre un bain parce qu'on le lui autorisait, elle n'allait pas refuser cette chose. Elle s'était mise à chantonner toute seule dans la baignoire :_

« J'aime, j'aime, j'aime, l'odeur de la mort.  
Cette, cette, cette odeur qui sent si fort… »

_Ah oui… C'était vraiment un bon moment ! Elle s'étira longuement, poussant un petit soupir de plaisir. Avoir une forme physique, de chair et de sang, ce n'était pas si mauvais des fois. Il y avait parfois quelques avantages non-négligeables ! Elle enfonça sa tête dans l'eau, créant quelques bulles. C'était l'un des rares moment où elle se disait qu'elle était… « vivante »._

« Bon ! Alan ! Tu as pris tes pokéballs et tes pokémons ? On va s'éloigner un peu et chercher un endroit pour nous battre ! »

« Je suis sûre qu'elle va me faire la tête. Je ne l'ai pas utilisée depuis longtemps. »

« C'est ta première pokémon, normal qu'elle va te faire la gueule ! Tu pensais qu'elle allait être heureuse ? C'est comme si j'arrêtais d'utiliser mon premier pokémon. »

« Je me demande encore comment j'ai fais pour gagner… »

« Et moi alors ! T'es un fou des pokémons eau et j'avais largement de quoi te battre mais j'ai perdu… Et je suis sûre d'avoir donné mon maximum à ce moment là ! »

« Ahhhh ! Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je suis peut-être plus fort que toi ! »

« On va bien voir ça ! Appelle donc tes pokémons ! »

_Ok, ok ! Il sortit trois sphères bleues ciel de sa poche, les faisant grandir avant de les jeter au sol, trois formes humanoïdes apparaissant devant lui. L'une d'entre elles ne tarda pas à venir projeter ses cheveux noirs vers lui, le tirant vers elle à la façon de nombreux tentacules._

« TENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

_De nombreux sanglots se firent entendre alors qu'il était étouffé dans les bras d'une jeune adolescente aux cheveux bleus dont les pointes étaient noires. Elle avait trois joyaux rouges et circulaires dans les cheveux. Elle portait une robe bleue lui allant jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses tandis qu'un short noir se trouvait au-dessous. Elle était en pleurs, ne lâchant pas l'adolescent tandis que deux autres personnes regardaient ce spectacle._

_Deux yeux violets, une tenue moulante entre le bleu ciel et le jaune, des cheveux bleus roulés en chignon avec deux petites tresses qui partaient de ces derniers. Elle observait la Tentacruel et son dresseur sans rien dire, hochant simplement la tête avant de se tourner vers la dernière personne. Un homme avec une sorte de diadème bleu dans les cheveux._

_De nombreuses parures ressemblant à des ailerons, deux yeux bleu ciel, on voyait que lui aussi était un pokémon issu de l'eau. Il portait une ceinture noire autour du corps, ses cheveux bleus étaient assez courts tandis qu'il portait un costume l'habillant d'une seule pièce d'un vert marin. Contrairement à la seconde femme, il prit la parole :_

« Hypocéan… Hypo… Hypocéan. »

« Locklass ? Lock Lock Locklass Locklass. »

« Tentacruelllllllllllll ! Tenta Tenta ! »

« Mylène, mais oui, mais oui ! Je suis désolé ! Mais lâche-moi. Tu m'étrangles, tu m'étouffes… Peut plus… respirer… Argl. »

_Il ouvrit la bouche, faisant semblant de ne plus avoir d'oxygène en jouant la carte de l'inconscience. La Tentacruel le lâcha finalement après quelques secondes, commençant à lui donner des petites baffes avec ses cheveux pour le réveiller. Il poussa rapidement des gémissements de douleur, lui signalant qu'il n'était pas inconscient alors qu'elle le libérait. Non mais vraiment… Elle était un peu trop mignonne et sentimentale._

« Bon… Mes pokémons sont prêts ! Mylène, Ouros, Lolny, vous allez vous battre ! Ca vous fera un peu d'entraînement, d'accord ? Aucun problème à tout ça ? »

« Tentacruel ! Tenta ! Tentacruel ! »

« Hypo… »

« Locklass? Locklass, lock, locklass lock lock. »

« Bon… Je crois qu'ils sont prêts, Zena. Tu veux bien appeler tes pokémons ? »

« Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça. Tu les connais déjà mais voilà Galya, Saranos et Meteny. »

_Elle alla brandir trois pokéballs à son tour, les jetant en l'air avant qu'elles ne s'ouvrent, laissant apparaître trois individus. Le premier à se présenter était une femme… à l'imposante poitrine… En fait, on ne voyait presque que ça. Le pokémon féminin préféré des hommes célibataires. Elle avait peut-être des cuisses imposantes mais son allure et sa robe jaune et grise lui donnait une beauté somnolente. Elle avait des cheveux gris qui allaient de paire avec ses vêtements, portant des gants tandis que ses bottes jaunes avaient quelques griffes. Sans rien dire, elle alla se coucher sur le sol, ouvrant en grand la bouche avant de prononcer un puissant et long murmura endormi :_

« Ronnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnflexxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ! »

« Gale ! Galeking ! Gale gale gale ! »

« Pory ? Porygon ? Porygon… Z… »

_Voilà que les deux autres créatures apparurent. L'une frappa le sol de sa longue queue de roche alors qu'il portait une armure entre la roche et le métal. Son casque était en métal et avait deux cornes, il en était de même pour le matériau utilisé pour ses épaulettes. Variant entre le gris métallisé et le gris rocheux, seul son visage était réellement visible, un visage aux yeux bleus. Il avait aussi deux gants munis de griffe et il était de même pour ses deux pieds. Il semblait plutôt heureux et combatif de se retrouver ici._

_La dernière pokémon semblait être la plus normale des trois. Une jupe rose, un haut de même couleur avec un autre habit bleu dessous, elle avait deux brassards de tissu de même couleur ainsi que des bottes. Elle avait des cheveux roses, un serre-tête avec un pic se trouvant sur ces derniers tandis qu'elle portait des lunettes translucides jaunes. Malgré sa grande candeur dans ses gestes et ses yeux, on pouvait néanmoins se dire qu'elle était la plus expérimentée des six pokémons présents sur le terrain._

« Bon… Je vais éviter d'utiliser Meteny dès le départ. »

« Je croyais que tu voulais m'entraîner, Zena ? Vas-y tout de suite Mylène ! »

_La Tentacruel alla obéir aux ordres de son dresseur, se jetant en avant tout en faisant apparaître des trombes d'eau autour d'elle. Elle ne vit pas la Ronflex qui lui tourna le dos tout simplement, lui donnant un coup de patte par inadvertance en la repoussant._

« Non, non et non ! Alan ! Attend un peu quand même ! »

« Mais mais mais… Je voulais combattre tout de suite ! Tu as dit qu'en tant que petit ami, je dois donner le maximum de moi-même ! »

« Mais rien ne presse… Pfff ! Tu ne comprends jamais correctement ! Meteny, repousse Mylène dans les bras d'Alan ! Galya, lève donc ta graisse et prépare toi à servir de punching-ball car ils vont s'entraîner sur toi. »

_Avec lenteur, la femme à la poitrine plus que généreuse se leva, baillant une nouvelle fois avant de se mettre correctement debout. Les yeux à moitié clos, elle restait parfaitement immobile, attendant que ses… adversaires la frappent du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient._

« Saranos, tu iras combattre Ouros. Je pense qu'avec tes protections de métal, tu pourras facilement tenir contre lui et inversement. »

_Et voilà qu'elle recommençait. Il l'observait donner des ordres à ses pokémons puis aux siens. Elle n'avait aucun mal à se faire respecter, elle était une battante ! Ca devait être dans ses gênes. Il rigola légèrement, s'approchant de Zena qui se retournait vers lui. Il alla l'enlacer en lui disant d'être bien plus calme envers ses pokémons._

« Je croyais qu'ils devaient y aller lentement… »

« Ils doivent quand même s'entraîner ! Et puis bon… Ne fais pas ça en public… »

« En public ? Mais il n'y a personne héhéhé ! Pas du tout ! A part nos pokémons ! Et je ne crois pas que Mylène soit jalouse, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tentacruel ! Tenta ! Tentacruel tenta tenta tentacruel ! »

_La femme aux cheveux bleus s'était déjà relevée, émettant un grand sourire avant de s'approcher de Galya, commençant à donner des coups de poing contre le ventre de celle-ci. La Ronflex ne semblait pas broncher, baissant la tête pour dormir debout. Chacun allait s'entraîner contre un autre, c'était ainsi que ça allait fonctionner pour la première journée d'entraînement. Ils ne devaient pas oublier autre chose… Qu'Alan n'aurait pas forcément le temps avec son statut chez Faror. Bon… Elle savait quoi faire…  
_

« Alan… Demain, on va chez Faror. »

« Ah bon ? Mais je suis encore en vacances, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Je peux encore profiter de cet entraînement ! Je ne vais pas échapper à la torture héhéhé ! »

« Idiot ! Je ne parlais pas de ça ! Simplement… Je crois me rappeler que Solerion m'avait proposé de travailler non ? Je vais accepter… sa proposition. »


	9. Chapitre 8 : Un couple de diplomates

**Chapitre 8 : Un couple de diplomates**

« Et bien, Alan… Tu ne réponds plus… Est-ce que ça ne te plaît pas ? »

« Mais, tes parents, toi, ta famille, enfin, tes études, tout ça. »

« Je vais faire comme toi ! Je devrais pouvoir concilier études et travail en même temps ! »

« Et pour ta célébrité ? Et ton rôle de meilleure dresseuse adolescente de Chiss ? »

« Pffff ! C'est que du vent ! Bon, arrête de faire le bougon et dis moi plutôt ce que tu en penses. J'ai besoin de savoir si ça te plaît ou non comme nouvelle ! »

_Hummmmmmm ! En y réfléchissant bien, en voyant le pour et le contre, il ne voyait que du pour dans tout ça ! Il alla prendre la main de Zena dans la sienne, lui annonçant qu'il était parfaitement d'accord avec cette idée avant de continuer à dire :_

« Je vais devoir prévenir monsieur Faror et aussi Solerion pour ce poste ! Je vais devoir leur graisser la patte pour te faire rentrer… Peut-être qu'en y mettant un mot ou deux… »

« Ohhhhh ! Tu ferais ça pour moi ? »

« Bien entendu ! Bon par contre, pour cette aide, il faudra me récompenser. »

_Tiens donc ? Il voulait être récompensé ? Elle le regarda avec une fausse surprise dans le regard avant d'émettre un petit sourire. Elle lui murmura qu'une sortie en tête à tête serait une bonne récompense alors qu'il hochait la tête. C'était justement de ça dont il parlait ! Par contre, ils allaient avoir du boulot. Mais à côté, il suffisait juste de faire dix mètres pour se revoir le soir si cela s'avérait vraiment nécessaire._

« Bon par contre… Les pokémons sont en train de se tabasser et ça va tourner au pugilat si on les laisse dans cet état. Je vais les arrêter ! Mylène, stop ! C'est bon, t'en as assez fait ! »

_Il avait relâché sa main alors qu'il se mettait en travers des nombreux combats qui se déroulaient. Cela relevait de l'inconscience mais les six humanoïdes s'arrêtèrent aussitôt en le voyant, chacun allant s'asseoir sur le sol pour prendre une profonde respiration. Ce n'était pas vraiment des combats mais un entraînement très dur, un peu du genre spartiate._

« Ahhhh ! Bon, Zena, je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui non ? »

« Disons que c'était pas si mal pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas vraiment utilisé ses pokémons depuis des mois. Je peux donc te féliciter, ils sont encore en pleine forme. »

« Je sais, je sais mais je vais aller les récompenser ! »

_Il salua Zena, l'embrassant sur la joue avant de rappeler ses trois pokémons. Il se dirigea vers sa maison tandis qu'elle poussait un léger soupir : Il était beaucoup trop agité dans ces moments là. Il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de lui proposer d'aller à la piscine pour ça. Ahhhhh ! Vraiment des fois… Enfin bon… Alan était revenu chez lui, grimpant à l'étage, montant de deux marches en deux marches._

« Mana, tu es dans la salle de bains ? »

_Aucune réponse alors qu'il avait murmuré cette phrase à côté de la porte de la salle de bains. Elle avait sûrement terminé. Il ouvrit la porte, laissant sortir tout d'abord Ouros, lui signalant qu'il pouvait prendre le bain en premier. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus hocha la tête, commençant à se déshabiller tandis qu'Alan retournait dans sa chambre. Il déposa les trois pokéballs sur le bureau, se tournant vers le lit où Mana était couchée à l'intérieur. Un rapide constat et il vit tout de suite qu'elle était nue sous la couette._

« Je n'ai pas d'autres tenues. Et je ne vais pas me mettre à porter des tenues d'humain donc j'attends qu'ils sèchent. »

« Je n'ai rien dit, je crois bien. Enfin, si ce sont des tenues de pokémon qui t'intéresse, je peux facilement aller en acheter. J'ai déjà fait ça pour les miens quand je les sors pour les promener. C'est pas comme si c'était rare toute cette histoire ! »

« Non merci, l'humain. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être maquillée et habillée comme une poupée. Peut-être que c'est comme ça que tu marches, mais pas moi. »

« Hypocéan… Hypo, Hypo. »

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus était sorti de l'eau, complètement nu et trempé jusqu'aux os. Il se tenait au milieu de la chambre, Alan jetant un bref regard vers lui avant de sourire, ouvrant sa buanderie pour sortir une serviette, la tendant à l'Hypocéan. Celui-ci la récupéra, commençant à se laver tandis qu'Alan sortait des vêtements plus corrects pour le jeune homme. Mana observa brièvement la buanderie, remarquant qu'il y avait aussi des vêtements féminins à l'intérieur. Bizarre… Enfin, bien moins bizarre quand Lolny fut sortie de sa pokéball, se déshabillant au beau milieu de la pièce avant de partir vers la salle de bain à son tour. Alan récupéra les vêtements de la jeune femme aux cheveux roulés en chignon bleu avant de se diriger à son tour vers la salle de bains pour mettre les vêtements dans le bac de linge sale. Mana restait imperturbable, son œil rouge ne pouvant cacher néanmoins la légère surprise de ce ballet bizarre se déroulant devant elle._

« C'est toujours comme ça chez toi ? Tu n'as aucune honte à… »

« Tentacruel ! TENTAAAA ! »

_Dès l'instant où Lolny était revenue dans la chambre, complètement nue et trempée, la dernière pokéball s'ouvrit, laissant sortir l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux rouges mais déjà dans sa tenue d'Eve, les habits étant tombés au sol. Elle s'était mise à courir en poussant des petits cris tandis qu'il demandait à Mana de bien vouloir l'excuser._

_Elle ne comprit que plus tard ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Lorsqu'il revint une bonne quinzaine de minutes après, ce fut avec ses vêtements trempés tandis que Mylène lui tenait le bras, collant son corps nu contre ce dernier en rigolant. Il était rouge de gêne mais c'était la seule chose que l'on pouvait remarquer chez lui. Visiblement, elle adorait prendre des bains et elle commença à se sécher tandis avant d'enfiler de nouveaux vêtements._

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais, Mana ? Que je n'ai aucune honte à… ? »

« Tu n'as aucune honte de laisser tes pokémons se trimballer comme ça ? »

« Pourquoi cela ? Ce ne sont que des pokémons. Si tu veux dire par là, le fait de les voir nus devrait me déranger… Oui et non. Tu sais : Voir une femme nue, c'est normal que ça me fasse rougir mais à côté, quand elle se comporte comme une pokémon, tu es plus attendri qu'attiré par cette femme alors bon… Tu vois, la nudité de mes pokémons, ça ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid ! »

« Et dans le cas où la pokémon se comporte comme une humaine ? »

« Comme toi ? Disons que sur le coup, je ne m'y attendais pas mais à part ça, tu es une pokémon à la base, donc ça ne change rien dans l'affaire. »

« Toute façon, à part l'odeur qui traîne autour de toi, tu ne m'intéresses pas héhéhé ! »

« Dis moi, tu ne veux pas mettre quelque chose sur le dos au lieu de rester dans mon lit ? »

« Pourquoi ? Cela te gêne ? Je réchauffe simplement ton lit. »

« Oui mais non, de toute façon, je n'ai pas dormi ici donc tu as pu le squatter. Viens par là. J'ai sûrement des tenues qui doivent te convenir. »

_Il s'était dirigé vers la buanderie, l'ouvrant tandis qu'elle poussait un petit soupir. Sortant du lit dans sa nudité totale, elle s'approcha de lui, tendant ses deux bras en l'air alors qu'il lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle lui expliqua que c'était à lui de l'habiller puisque c'était lui qui voulait qu'elle soit dans une tenue correcte. Il passa une main sur son front, la trouvant bien immature sur ce coup, chose qui contrastait avec ce qu'il avait vu d'elle._

_Après plusieurs minutes de combat où elle ne se laissait pas faire, elle était finalement correctement habillée. Un haut rouge qui s'ouvrait avec quelques boutons, une jupe violette flottante lui allant jusqu'aux genoux, elle avait même deux rubans rouges dans ses cheveux gris. Le problème dans tout ça, c'était le sourire sadique et l'impression maléfique qu'elle donnait avec son cache-œil._

« On va dire que tu me fais plus penser à une folle psychopathe qui tente d'attendrir sa pauvre petite cible avant de la tuer sur le coup ! »

« Qui te dit que ce n'est pas ce que je désires ? Cette odeur … Elle reste toujours très forte ! Je ne suis là que pour elle et qu'importe la méthode que j'utiliserais… J'obtiendrais cette odeur, je ne suis là que pour ça ! »

« Oui mais là, tu sens plus la lavande voir la vanille… Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas pris un bain assez récemment ? Avant les autres. »

_Ca ne le concernait pas du tout sur ce point. Elle plaça sa main droite sur le cou du jeune homme, une aura noire apparaissant autour de celle-ci alors qu'il sentait sa respiration qui s'écourtait… Il n'arrivait plus à prendre d'oxygène ?! Quelques instants après, il toussait, ses pokémons étant retournés dans leurs sphères alors qu'il recherchait sa respiration. Mana avait entièrement disparue de sa vue. Il ne la revit pas de la journée._

_Le lendemain était un autre jour et il se questionna sur Mana. Où est-ce qu'elle avait dormi ? Même si elle était un spectre, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle devait se négliger. Enfin bon… Avec la folie qui l'accaparait, il valait mieux ne pas s'intéresser plus longtemps à elle ! Il quitta sa maison, allant chercher Zena pour l'inviter à l'accompagner. Cela allait être le moment où il allait la présenter à Faror._

_Une bonne demi-heure passa et Zena s'était mise à prendre le bras d'Alan alors que Lunitia et Solerion demandaient en quoi ils pouvaient aider les deux adolescents. Alan signala qu'il était là pour poser une question à Faror au sujet de Zena, si cela l'intéressait. Les deux pokémons psychiques hochèrent la tête, invitant Zena et Alan à les suivre pour les emmener dans le bureau de Faror. Celui-ci était comme à son habitude en pleine conversation téléphonique. Enfin, lorsqu'il arrêta de téléphoner, il se leva, saluant Alan et Zena._

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, mon jeune ami ? »

« Et bien… Vous savez… Solerion, lorsqu'il est venu chez moi, il y a plusieurs mois… avant que je ne travaille pour vous… Et bien, il a proposé à Zena de venir travailler aussi ! »

« Tiens donc, je n'étais pas au courant de ceci. Solerion ? Tu m'en caches des choses. »

« Pardonnez moi… Je pensais que cela était une bonne idée. »

« C'est une idée merveilleuse ! Mais c'est un peu tard maintenant… »

_Il évitait de montrer sa peine, il était du genre à toujours sourire même dans l'adversité. Il sentait que Zena se collait un peu plus contre lui. C'était normal… Elle aurait du prévoir une telle chose ! Mais quelle idiote, mais quelle idiote ! C'était normal ! La place avait du être donné à quelqu'un d'autre ! Elle murmura à Alan qu'il valait mieux s'en aller. Mais celui-ci avait visiblement une autre idée en tête._

« Et monsieur Orian ?! Est-ce que je pourrais la proposer comme diplomate chez monsieur Orian ? Peut-être que ça l'intéresserait ! »

« Je ne sais pas trop… Mon frère n'est pas du genre à prendre des personnes au hasard… »

« Ce n'est pas du hasard ! C'est une candidature appuyée par moi-même ! Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera si je le lui demande ! »

« Ohla ! Et bien, Alan… Tu sembles si sûr de toi… et si confiant. Tu penses vraiment que mon frère accepterait ? Tu peux toujours essayer ! »

« Merci beaucoup ! Lunitia… Est-ce que tu veux… »

« C'est comme si c'était fait. »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds platine posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Alan et de Zena, les trois personnes disparaissant subitement tandis que Solerion lançait un sourire à Faror, une ombre apparaissant derrière ce dernier. Quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci se dissipa, Faror arrêtant de sourire avant de recommencer à téléphoner._

« Hum… Tu me présentes donc cette adolescente ? »

« C'est exact, messire Orian ! C'est une bonne amie à moi ! En fait, c'est même un peu plus que ça mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit avantagée à cause de ça ! Zena est une merveilleuse dresseuse capable de faire des prouesses inimaginables ! »

« Zena ? Hum… Zena ? Est-ce que j'ai cru entendre le nom de la championne ? Depuis quelques années ? Ou alors mes oreilles me jouent des tours ? »

« Non, non ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bien la seule et unique Zena ! »

_Il semblait promouvoir un objet à un homme peu intéressé par l'article. Zena était rouge de honte, baissant la tête en tremblant. Sincèrement, il ne pouvait pas se calmer un peu ? Elle était heureuse qu'il veuille l'aider mais quand même… Quand à l'homme aux cheveux gris, celui-ci semblait être dans un état encore pire qu'auparavant. C'était à peine si il bougeait dans son fauteuil. Enfin, il murmura :_

« Je pense que je peux bien lui faire passer une période d'essai. Elle travaillera sous la tutelle de Pelledoum et Plitana. »

_Ah… Plitana… Rien qu'à entendre ce nom, il tremblait légèrement de peur. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas la voir mais les souvenirs étaient toujours assez… vivaces. Enfin, depuis maintenant, elle avait quand même décidé de ne plus le nettoyer de cette manière si absurde et brutale. Heureusement, Zena n'était pas au courant. Il n'aurait pas aimé voir sa réaction._

« Je pense que le mieux pour Zena est de travailler avec Pelledoum. Comme j'ai de bonnes relations avec Plitana, cela sera plus simple que je m'occupe de ça. »

« Fais comme tu le désires, Alan… Enfin… Lunitia, je te laisse te charger de tout ce qui est administratif. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi… Tu as déjà mon accord. »

« Comme vous le désirez, messire Orian. Zena, Alan, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

_Alan s'inclina devant Orian, Zena faisant de même tandis que Lunitia les faisait quitter la salle. La double porte se referma derrière eux alors que la tête d'Orian pencha en avant, un long murmure se faisant entendre, comme une plainte. Quelques secondes plus tard, le rire si particulier de Mana résonna dans la pièce avant qu'elle ne sorte du bureau :_

« Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez mais tout cela m'amuse ! »

« Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous veux ? Je croyais que… »

« Et non ! On ne peut pas se débarrasser de moi comme ça ! C'est dommage non ? De toute façon, cet endroit sent la mort… comme les autres… Je crois que j'ai choisie la meilleure cible possible ! Héhéhé ! Je ne serais pas mieux tomber ! »

_Bien qu'elle ne fût jamais apparue, juste le fait d'entendre la voix de Mana suffit à faire trembler Orian ainsi que l'ombre qui se trouvait derrière lui pendant quelques instants. Cette voix… provenait d'un spectre… Comment était-ce possible ?_


	10. Verset 2 : La reine et le pion

**Verset 2 : La reine et le pion**

« Bonjour, messire Alan, comment allez-vous en cette belle journée ? »

« Ma foi, fort bien, mademoiselle Zena. Et vous-même ? »

« Je ne saurais être plus heureuse qu'en ce jour si merveilleux. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? Est-ce parce que votre miroir a reflété votre incroyable beauté ce matin ? Ou est-ce autre chose ? »

« Dieu du ciel, messire Alan, que vous me flattez ! »

« Bon… Les deux tourtereaux. Avez-vous terminé de vous lancer des fleurs ? »

_Lunitia se présenta devant Alan et Zena, superbement habillés tout les deux pour leur premier jour de travail ensemble. Elle prit les deux adolescents, les téléportant à leur travail respectif tandis que les journées commençaient à s'écouler tranquillement et doucement. Autant dire que Zena était d'une superbe humeur depuis qu'elle travaillait, même si cela était grâce au fait qu'ils étaient en vacances pendant trois mois._

_Quant à leur relation, elle s'améliorait bien qu'elle restait platonique et courtoise, ce qui la rendait toute aussi délicieuse. Aucun baiser, aucune caresse, juste des mains qui allaient chercher celle de l'autre ou alors des enlacements. C'était très simple et pourtant, cela leur suffisait amplement. Ils avaient bien attendu des années, cela pouvait encore attendre d'autres années avant d'aller plus loin. Ils n'étaient que des adolescents._

« Et bien… Mademoiselle Zena, je suis plutôt fier de vous. »

« Merci beaucoup, monsieur Orian. Je ne fais que mon maximum pour promouvoir vos entreprises et celles de nos relations. »

« Et le maximum est déjà très bon. »

_Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant l'homme dans son fauteuil, celui-ci lui signalant qu'elle pouvait partir, chose qu'elle fit après quelques secondes tandis que Lunitia et Plitana arrivèrent dans la pièce. Ce fut Plitana qui prit la parole en première :_

« Oricalk est un peu soucieux de ce qui se passe en ce moment. »

« Je ne peux pas vraiment vous aider… S'il s'avère qu'elle est vraiment présente… On risquerait d'avoir quelques soucis en tête. »

« Oricalk se fiche royalement des soucis. La seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est qu'elle disparaisse le plus rapidement possible. »

« Je ne suis pas magicienne malheureusement ! Je ne fais pas de miracles, je suis désolée ! »

« Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver… Rien du tout… Pourquoi s'énerver aussi inutilement ? Il va falloir simplement l'appâter. »

« Avez-vous une idée, Orian ? Ou plutôt mademoiselle O ? »

« Je n'en ai pas réellement pour l'instant. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre. Rien ne presse réellement. Dites simplement à Oricalk que tout sera réglé de mon côté. »

_Plitana ferma ses yeux, disparaissant complètement tandis que Lunitia gardait son petit sourire. Voilà de quoi les divertir. Cela faisait depuis combien de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas amusés ? Un peu trop longtemps… Plusieurs années même._

« Ah… Ah… Non… Non… Héhéhé ! Cette odeur de sang… de mort ! Elle ne provient pas de moi ! Ce n'est pas la mienne ! AHHHH ! »

« C'est quoi ces cris ? »

_Il avait allumé subitement sa lumière mais celle-ci alla s'éteindre subitement alors qu'un œil rouge l'observait dans le vide, un œil à moitié clos. L'œil se referma complètement tandis qu'il demandait d'une voix calme :_

« C'est toi ? Mana ? Hého ! Tu es là ? Je t'ai déjà signalé que je n'aime pas ça ! »

« Tais-toi un peu, j'essaye de dormir. Ca ne se voit pas ? »

« Tu dis ça mais c'est toi qui a crié, je te signale. T'es sûre que ça va bien ? »

« Oui, ça va très bien, j'ai juste crié car je pensais à quelque chose. »

« Tu avais donc un cauchemar. »

« Ce n'était pas un cauchemar alors ne te fous pas de moi ! »

« C'était donc un cauchemar. Quand on imagine quelque chose qui nous force à crier alors qu'on dort, ça s'appelle un cauchemar. »

« Est-ce que tu veux que je devienne ton pire cauchemar ? »

_Non merci, il hocha la tête d'un air négatif alors qu'il s'adressait dans le vide. Elle avait fermé l'œil et elle s'était rendue complètement invisible. Quoi de mieux que ça pour ne pas se faire voir ? Il poussa un léger soupir, se recouchant dans son lit en se disant que ce spectre pouvait vraiment être gênant quelques fois._

« Mana… Est-ce que tu dors ? »

« Oui, ça ne s'entend pas ? Ca ne se voit pas ? »

« Si tu veux parler… Tu me le dis hein ? Tu sais, je peux être un bon psychologue quand on le désire ! Je suis très porté sur la discussion et je peux facilement t'aider ! »

« Arrêter de déblatérer tes paroles complètement inutiles et sans aucun sens. Le jour où j'aurais besoin d'un humain ne risque pas d'arriver. Tu veux juste savoir une chose ? J'étais une humaine mais j'ai décidé de mon plein gré de devenir une pokémon spectre au lieu d'une simple âme humaine. Je te laisse réfléchir et je te dis de bien dormir ! »

« Oh… Oh… La terrifiante Mana me dit bonne nuit ? Je me sens obligé de lui répondre de même et de lui espérer qu'elle dorme bien à son tour ! »

« Je te demande de te taire ou pendant ton sommeil, je vais te rendre une visite et ça sera la première fois depuis des années que tu mouilleras ton drap. »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai bien noté le message ! »

_Héhéhé ! Visiblement, elle n'était pas aussi machiavélique qu'elle voulait le faire croire. Peut-être que demain… Il pourrait essayer ça ? Pourquoi pas ? Rien ne l'en empêchait ! OUI ! Demain, il allait faire ça ! C'était la meilleure idée à faire ! Surtout que Mana était particulière : Une pokémon spectre. C'était quelque chose de rare, très rare._

« Bon Zena… Aujourd'hui, c'est jour de repos… Mais je te demande de ne pas crier ou autre, hein ? J'ai une surprise pour toi… Enfin, ne le dit pas à personne. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? Tu sembles bouillonné de joie ! »

« Disons que j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'inviter et à la faire venir… Alors bon… En plus, elle est un peu spéciale et du genre lugubre et terrifiante. En fait, elle n'arrête pas de parler d'odeur et elle peut vraiment faire peur quand elle le veut… »

« Je crois qu'elle a compris ! Pour la peine, mange-toi le sol. »

_Zena sursauta alors qu'elle voyait un pied apparaître au niveau des jambes d'Alan, le fauchant complètement pour le faire atterrir sur le sol, tête la première. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur alors que devant l'adolescente aux tresses noires se tenait Mana._

« Je te fais peur ? C'est toujours la même réaction de toute façon. »

« Co… Comment tu fais ça ? Tu es qui ? Tu n'es pas une pokémon psychique… On voit très bien quand ils se téléportent mais toi… On dirait que tu viens d'une autre dimension… »

« La dimension des morts ! Bingo ! On a une gagnante ! Hey, Alan, elle est vraiment bien plus intelligente que toi ! C'est fou comme elle a ce que tu ne possèdes pas. Tu veux savoir quoi ? Un cerveau ! C'est ce qui te manque ! C'est moche la vie non ? »

« Je crois qu'elle est très grossière, c'est ta nouvelle pokémon, Alan ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle sait parler ? Ce n'est pas une pokémon psychique pourtant. »

« Disons simplement qu'elle est du genre à beaucoup parler. Mais c'est une pokémon spectre ! Une Skelenox pour être exact ! Tu imagines ?! »

« Et dire que ça fait plusieurs mois qu'il me connait et qu'il ne m'a jamais présenté à toi, c'est bizarre non ? Tu ne trouves pas ? »

« C'est faux, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, ça ne fait que quelques semaines. »

« Ah oui, il m'a aussi vue dans ma nudité complète. Sans le moindre habit, ni rien, il m'a même habillé comme une poupée ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à dire ça ?! »

« Alan ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'elle dit ? »

_Ha… Hahaha… Il ne savait pas réellement où se mettre maintenant. Mais pourquoi avait-elle ouvert la bouche à ce moment précis ? RAHHHHHH ! Il éclata de rire avant de dire que oui, signalant à Zena qu'il faisait de même avec tout ses pokémons avant qu'il ne se retrouve à nouveau allongé sur le sol, le pied de Mana posé sur son crâne. Zena sortait déjà ses pokéballs, prête à appeler ses pokémons alors que Mana faisait un petit geste du doigt pour lui dire d'éviter de faire une telle chose :_

« Tu ne voudrais pas que ton amoureux soit blessé n'est-ce pas ? Je veux juste rectifier une chose : Je ne suis pas sa pokémon. Moi, on ne me capture pas. Je suis avec lui car il a une odeur plus qu'intéressante bien qu'elle ne provient pas de lui. »

« Une odeur ? Ce n'est pas toi qui sentirais mauvais, espèce de cadavre ambulant ? »

« Tiens, une forte tête ! Tu sais ce que je leur fait aux fortes têtes ? CA ! »

_Elle se retrouva allongée sur le sol, à quelques centimètres d'Alan alors que Mana disparaissait complètement de leurs vues. Zena pesta de colère, lui demandant ce qui était passé par la tête d'Alan pour récupérer un tel pokémon. Il rectifia en se massant le front :_

« Ce n'est pas ma pokémon comme elle te l'a dit. Je ne sais pas du tout à qui elle appartient mais je crois qu'elle est libre. Par contre, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. D'habitude, elle est quand même un peu plus calme que ça même si elle reste assez lugubre. »

« Et c'est quoi son histoire d'odeur ? Elle est vraiment bizarre ! Tu devrais ne plus la côtoyer ! Elle va t'attirer des ennuis à cette allure ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je dirais que j'ai juste à la dompter ! »

« Je ne suis pas un animal… et je vous entend tous les deux ! »

_Elle réapparut entre les deux tourtereaux, plaçant ses deux mains sur le dos des crânes d'Alan et de Zena avant de les faire se percuter. Les deux adolescents retombèrent au sol en gémissant de douleur tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire :_

« Non mais sérieusement, vous croyez quoi ?! Que je vais me laisser faire ?! Je ne suis pas domptable ! Je ne suis pas une pokémon ! Je ne suis pas là pour vous mais vous êtes là pour moi ! Toi, la gamine avec les tresses noires ! Sache que tu as aussi une odeur particulièrement attirante ! Je ne sais pas d'où provient celle d'Alan mais je trouverais et ce jour là, je me ferais un véritable festin avec vos deux odeurs ! Oh que oui ! En plus, vous ne savez même pas dans quoi vous vous enfoncez ! Vous êtes tellement pathétiques et prévisibles tous les deux ! »

« En ce qui concerne la gamine… Je préfère ne rien dire. »

_Zena s'était mise à siffloter, mettant en avant sa poitrine alors qu'Alan détournait le regard, visiblement peu concerné par ce qui se passait. Mana observa Zena pendant quelques secondes avant de pouffer de rire puis d'éclater de rire :_

« Non… Sincèrement… T'espères être crédible ma pauvre fille ? »

« Co… Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?! Exprime-toi mieux ! »

« Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que ce n'est pas avec tes seins que tu vas m'impressionner ! Si tu ne comprends pas que tu n'es qu'une enfant dans la tête, je ne peux rien pour toi ! Tu ne saisis pas la différence entre toi et moi ? Moi, j'ai déjà vécu la mort… Oui, j'ai déjà expérimentée cette chose si horrible alors que toi, tu vis dans ton monde si candide, plein de roses et d'oiseaux qui sifflotent allégrement. »

« Toi… Toi… Je vais te tuer ! Je vais te faire ravaler ces paroles, petite garce ! »

« Me tuer ? Mais je suis déjà morte ! Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre hein ? Ca ne veut pas rentrer dans ton cerveau ! Alan ! Je me suis trompée à son sujet ! Elle est aussi écervelée que toi ! Qui se ressemble s'assemble héhéhé ! »

« Bon, les filles, je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée de vous présenter toutes les deux. Mana, est-ce que tu veux bien retourner dans ma chambre ? »

« Avec grand plaisir héhéhé ! Avec grand plaisir, je vais garder ton lit au chaud ! »

« ALAN ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ?! »

« Qu'elle squatte mon lit pendant que je dors chez toi. »

_Mana arrêta de sourire, pestant légèrement contre l'adolescent pour lui avoir cassé son petit effet. Elle avait adoré voir le visage de Zena se décomposer lorsqu'elle avait parlé de garder son lit au chaud. Héhéhé ! Qu'elle adorait jouer avec ces personnes… Ces humains étaient sa source de distraction ! Zena s'était mise en colère contre Alan, lui demandant de plus profondes explications alors qu'elle disparaissait, apparaissant quelques instants plus tard sur le lit d'Alan. Oh que oui… C'était bien de provoquer ce genre de bordel indescriptible. _

_Il avait intérêt à très bien s'expliquer sur ce coup car elle ne supportait pas Mana, pas du tout même ! Comment cette pokémon osait-elle s'adresser à elle de cette manière ?! Et surtout, c'était quoi ce langage et ces gestes ?! Pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prenait ?! Il tenta de la calmer en l'enlaçant, l'adolescente aux tresses noires s'arrêtant de parler, surprise par le geste d'Alan avant de recommencer à crier._

_NON ! Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Elle devait partir ! Et le plus vite possible ! C'était Mana ou elle ! Ce fut au tour de ce dernier d'être surpris et non pas d'une agréable manière. Une claque vola sur la joue de Zena, celle-ci s'immobilisant de stupéfaction. Alan… Son… Alan… venait de la baffer ? Lui ? L'adolescent aux longs cheveux blonds ? Il venait… de la baffer ? Lui ? Qui n'osait jamais lever la main ? Lui… qui n'osait jamais… s'énerver ? Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Elle n'arrivait pas à saisir. Lorsque les larmes lui montèrent au joue, il alla coller sa tête contre son torse, lui demandant de l'excuser. Il ne voulait pas… Il ne voulait vraiment pas faire ça. Il voulait juste… qu'elle se calme… C'était tout._

_\- La Reine et le Pion s'étaient rencontrés. Le Pion voulait-il la place de la Reine ? La Reine était-elle jalouse de la position du Pion ? Deux êtres aux grades si différents, aux corps distincts mais pourtant en relation avec une seule personne : Le Roi.  
Dans l'ombre, les Pièces Blanches se mettent en rang, l'intervention de leurs rivaux dans leur place annonçant le début de la partie entre elles et leurs adversaires.  
Le premier coup allait être donné... n'était-ce pas là la règle du jeu ?_

_Un coup qui allait créer une hécatombe dans les lignes ennemies._

**Erèbe, le jour où tout a commencé, verset second**


	11. Chapitre 9 : DPSeDGE

**Chapitre 9 : Des petits soucis et des gros ennuis**

« Pardon… encore... Zena pour hier. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était oublié ! Ne me force pas à t'en mettre une pour que je t'excuse. Je n'en ai pas envie et tu ne la mérites pas… contrairement à moi. »

« Je t'ai quand même baffé ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, sincèrement ! »

« Ca arrive à tout le monde ! Arrête d'en parler sinon je vais m'énerver ! »

_Ahhhh ! Il ne savait pas où se mettre après tout ça. Il était vraiment confus après tout ça. Hier, ils avaient décidés qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne dorme pas chez elle et lorsqu'il était rentré dans sa chambre, Mana s'était déjà couché dans son lit. Il avait préféré dormir sur une chaise, ne préférant pas la réveiller bien qu'elle criait à nouveau faiblement dans son sommeil. Il y avait tellement de choses qui trottaient dans sa tête !_

« Alan, Zena, bonjour, tous les deux. Vous êtes prêts pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, oui ! Nous pouvons y aller, mademoiselle Lunitia. Et bonjour aussi. »

_Il émit un grand sourire, sourire rendu par Zena et Lunitia alors qu'ils se faisaient téléporter dans leur bâtiment respectif. Mais aujourd'hui, cela ne semblait pas être le jour. Même Faror était d'une humeur exécrable, chose rarissime d'après les propos des différents employés. Non sincèrement, il ne savait pas pourquoi tout allait mal._

« ORIAN ! Je t'ai dit de prendre tes médicaments ! »

_Ce fut l'unique phrase qu'il avait pu entendre alors qu'il arrivait dans le bureau de Faror. L'homme grassouillet était au téléphone, s'énervant sur ce dernier avant de raccrocher brutalement. Il poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération, se tournant vers Alan :_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupé ?! »

« Par… Pardonnez-moi, messire Faror. »

« Ah… C'est toi, Alan. Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Désolé, mais je suis sincèrement occupé ou plutôt préoccupé. »

« A propos de votre frère jumeau non ? Je suis désolé d'avoir entendue cette conversation. Est-ce qu'il va si mal que ça ? Il est vrai que… Zena m'a signalé qu'il n'était pas en pleine forme mais je ne pensais pas autant que ça. »

« Il ne veut plus prendre ses médicaments… Je m'inquiète pour lui. C'est une chose normale pour un frère non ? Je devrais lui rendre visite… »

« C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ? Nous pourrions nous rendre à la pharmacie en même temps si vous le désirez. »

« Je crois que je vais faire ça… Oui… Et j'aurais besoin d'être accompagné. Vas prévenir Solerion et Lunitia que nous partons. Je crois que les relations avec Brinzan et Airoinos attendront un peu… Il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie ! »

« Je confirme ! Bon ! Je vais les prévenir tout de suite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

_Il quitta le bureau, Solerion apparaissant devant Faror avec un grand sourire, sourire que l'homme lui rendit avant de se lever. Quelques instants plus tard, Alan revenait avec Lunitia, annonçant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé Solerion. Il fut surpris par ce dernier, se demandant comment avait-il fait pour arriver ici sans qu'il ne le voie… avant de se rappeler qu'il était un pokémon psychique et donc que tout cela était plus que normal._

_Lors qu'ils furent téléportés tous les quatre devant le bâtiment principal d'Orian, ce fut pour voir Zena qui salua chaleureusement Alan, lui demandant ce qu'il venait faire ici. Un bref regard vers Faror et les deux pokémons humanisés et elle comprit que cela était plus qu'important. Alan demanda rapidement la liste des médicaments à Faror tandis qu'il lui signalait de discuter avec son frère en attendant._

« Je te fais confiance, Alan. Je ne devrais pas demander cela à quelqu'un qui travaille que depuis peu de temps pour moi mais puisque tu es si apprécié d'Orian et des autres dirigeants, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais ton aide. »

« Ne vous en faites pas ! D'ici vingt minutes, je serais de retour ! »

« Je viens avec toi, Alan ! »

« Ahh… Que c'est beau l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Lutinia et Solerion hochèrent la tête aux paroles de Faror alors les deux adolescents couraient main dans la main pour se diriger vers la pharmacie la plus proche. L'adolescent aux cheveux blonds nota mentalement les médicaments, évitant de ne plus s'en rappeler tout en les soufflant dans l'oreille de Zena._

« Au moins, comme ça, si j'oublie, tu pourras me les répéter ! »

« Et si je les oublie moi-même ? On fait comment ? »

« On invente des noms de médicament et on les demande à la pharmacie, c'est pas plus difficile que ça non ? Bon après… Le hasard, c'est pas vraiment la meilleure idée lorsqu'il s'agit de soigner quelqu'un. Comment vas monsieur Orian ? »

« Très très très mal… C'est à peine s'il me parle… Je me suis occupée des relations avec Plitana et Pelledoum… Tiens, tu savais que Pelledoum et Ergantia étaient fiancés ? »

« Deux pokémons ? Ils sont fiancés tous les deux ? »

« Je ne trouve pas ça bizarre personnellement ! S'ils s'aiment et qu'ils sont assez intelligents pour se comporter comme des humains, pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas s'aimer ? En plus, rien ne les empêche… sauf la loi… mais bon, comme la loi provient des nombreuses entreprises qui gèrent Chiss, il n'y a eu aucun problème à tout ça ! »

_Après plusieurs courses bien accomplies, ils retournèrent ensemble dans le gratte-ciel où siégeait Orian. Ils saluèrent brièvement les employés d'un hochement de tête, se dirigeant directement vers le bureau de l'homme dans son fauteuil, toquant plusieurs fois avant de prononcer leurs noms pour dire qu'ils rentraient._

« Orian ! Arrête tes idioties ! Tu n'es pas un gamin ! Prend tes médicaments ! »

« Faror… Tu sais très bien que ça ne servira à rien… »

« Ne dit pas de bêtises. Bon, Solerion et Lunitia, aidez moi, retenez le et forcez le. AH ! Alan ! Zena ! Vous arrivez à temps ! Donnez-moi ces médicaments ! »

_Avec impatience, Faror prit le sachet en plastique, laissant tomber les différentes boîtes sur le bureau avant de lire les titres. Il en ouvrit une, sortant quelques médicaments tout en prenant un verre d'eau qui était posé sur son bureau. Il jeta les gélules à l'intérieur, disant à Orian d'ouvrir en grand sa bouche avant de l'obliger à boire le liquide._

« Voilà. Tu es un brave garçon ! Et arrête de faire peur à ton frère ! »

« Je ne voulais pas de ces médicaments… »

« Je sais qu'ils ont un goût horrible mais qu'importe ! »

« Messire Orian, messire Orian ! Messire Pelledoum et mademoiselle Ergantia sont arrivés ! »

« Faites les donc venir, je vais m'occuper des affaires de mon frère pour aujourd'hui. »

_L'employé qui était rentré dans la pièce hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait bien compris, quittant le bureau. Quelques instants plus tard, deux personnes apparurent : L'homme avait des cheveux verts avec une mèche devant son œil gauche, l'œil droit étant rouge. Une cravate rouge se trouvait par-dessus sa veste verte tandis qu'il portait un pantalon blanc._

_La femme quand à elle portait une magnifique et longue robe blanche cachant complètement ses pieds, ses cheveux verts courts mais bien coiffés allant de pair avec son haut vert. Une sorte de rubis était attaché à un pendentif se trouvant dans le creux de son décolleté, mettant en valeur ses deux yeux rouges. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir quels étaient les pokémons dont ils avaient la forme humaine._

« Bonjour, mademoiselle la Gardevoir et messire le Gallame. »

« S'il te plaît, Alan, nous n'aimons guère ces deux noms. Nous sommes quand même plus développés que des pokémons psychiques basiques. »

« Je suis désolé… Mais je me sens obligé à chaque fois que je vous vois. »

« Alors arrête donc d'être obligé, d'accord ? Messire Orian, messire Faror, mademoiselle Lunitia, mademoiselle Zena et messire Solerion… Nous sommes donc venus ici pour conforter nos relations entre Ergantia et Orian. »

« Comme vous pouvez le voir… Mon frère n'est pas en état de parler correctement. Je vais donc m'occuper de tout ceci. »

_Ils étaient combien en ce lieu ? Les deux frères, les deux couples, Solerion et Lunitia… Ah oui… Ils étaient bien huit… Cela commençait à être un peu oppressant. Alan signala qu'il allait prendre un peu l'air, laissant les personnes discuter entre elles tandis que Zena disait qu'elle allait faire de même de son côté._

« Bon… Que me voulez-vous alors ? »

« Cela est très simple, Ergantia et moi-même, nous pensons qu'il vaut mieux commencer à nous préparer pour ce qui nous attend. »

« Vous voulez parler de cet ectoplasme ? »

_Pelledoum hocha la tête pour dire que oui tandis que Faror poussait un profond soupir en même temps que son frère. C'est vrai que cette voix… et ce corps étaient de gros problèmes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ? Ils étaient poings et pieds liés._

« Oricalk a signalé à Plitana que si cela s'avérait nécessaire… »

« Nous devrions alors utiliser nos pions comme appât. »

« Nos pions, vous dites Solerion et Lunitia ? Hum… Oui… Peut-être… »

_Ergantia poussa un léger soupir, passant une main dans ses cheveux verts. Ce fut à ce moment précis que les volets décidèrent de tomber subitement, faisant tomber l'obscurité dans la pièce alors que deux yeux rouges s'étaient mis à briller dans le noir._

« Oricalk ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« J'ai ressentie une présence forte déplaisante qui provenait d'ici. »

« Nous n'avons pourtant rien remarqué. Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que ce n'était pas une erreur ? Comment va mademoiselle Plitana ? »

« Très bien, merci beaucoup. Je n'apprécie guère ce que j'ai cru entendre. Y a-t-il véritablement un spectre ici ? »

« Orian a eu cette impression… C'était une voix féminine et infantile… comme celle d'une adolescente d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

_La seule personne qui répondait aux deux yeux rouges était Pelledoum, l'homme à la cravate rouge semblant légèrement gêné par la situation. En fait, il n'était pas le seul, tout le monde était sur les nerfs et avait du mal à respirer. Visiblement, la venue d'Oricalk n'était pas prévue et ils ne savaient pas réellement où se mettre._

« Enfin… Qu'importe… Tant qu'elle ne vient guère nous déranger et quelle ne nous cause pas de soucis, ne vous intéressez pas à ce cas. Pensez plutôt à ces deux adolescents… Zena et Alan… Sont-ils vraiment ceux que l'on pense ? »

« Il n'y a aucun doute. J'ai commencé à lire dans leur cœur dès l'instant où je les ai vus. »

« Et qu'en as-tu retiré ? »

« La fille est envahie par la jalousie tandis que le garçon est rayonnant à l'extérieur tout en ayant une petite part sombre à l'intérieur. Disons qu'ils sont exactement deux opposés. Bien que cela ne se voit pas, l'adolescente a un sentiment de protection et d'amour très important envers l'adolescent tandis qu'Alan est toujours souriant, prenant la vie du bon côté sans être très sérieux dans ce qu'il fait. Mais tout cela est faux… Complètement faux. »

« Peut-être que son rôle n'est donc pas anodin. Vous pouvez tout faire pour l'éveiller. S'il n'est pas conscient de ce qu'il est réellement, à ce moment là, ce jeu stupide continuera sans cesse. Cette voix n'arrête pas de rester ancrée dans ma tête. »

« Oui… Nous comprenons très bien ce que vous voulez dire. »

« Ainsi… Faites comme vous le désirez, mais réveillez le… qu'importe la manière nécessaire à son éveil, il doit être ainsi lors de cet instant. Je m'en vais, des occupations m'attendent autre part. Je dois affronter cet homme nommé Erèbe. »

« Vous perdez toujours contre lui ? Malgré votre super intelligence ? »

« Il est beaucoup trop fort pour moi… Beaucoup trop fort… »

_Les deux yeux rouges disparurent complètement tandis que les volets revenaient en hauteur, replongeant les personnes présentes dans la lumière du soleil. Les six personnes se regardèrent longuement avant de pousser plusieurs soupirs à la suite. Eveiller Alan ? C'était une chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ce fut Orian qui prit la parole en premier, d'une voix calme et lente :_

« J'ai bien une idée… Mais cela sera risqué… De même, il me faudra quelques temps avant de pouvoir tout mettre en position. On va jouer le jeu de la folie… »

« Hum ? Messire… Orian ? Quelle est donc cette idée ? »

« Je ne la dirais qu'à Solerion, toi-même et mon frère. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, Ergantia et Pelledoum, j'aimerais parler en privé. »

_Les deux personnes aux cheveux verts murmurèrent de les prévenir si ils avaient besoin d'aide avant de disparaître complètement. Finalement, ils n'étaient plus que quatre : Les deux frères et leurs pokémons. Le plan allait pouvoir être mis en place dès maintenant. Qu'importe le temps qu'il prendra. Un petit rire se fit entendre alors qu'une voix résonna dans l'entièreté de la pièce :_

« Je vois très bien ce que vous préparez… Très très bien même ! Cela va être amusant, très amusant ! Comment des pokémons aussi simples que vous peuvent-ils imaginer de telles choses hein ? Nul ne le sait… Nul ne le saura ! »

_Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler, tournant la tête pour savoir d'où provenait la voix. Encore elle…_


	12. Chapitre 10 : A un niveau bien supérieur

**Chapitre 10 : A un niveau bien supérieur**

« Mon… Monsieur Erèbe ? Que faites-vous ici ?! »

_Pour une surprise, c'en était une ! Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir l'homme aux cheveux violets dès maintenant ! Il le salua chaleureusement, lui demandant depuis combien de temps il était ici et surtout pourquoi il se trouvait en ce lieu. Erèbe lui répondit d'une voix calme :_

« Je ne faisais que voyager et parcourir cette ville. Tu travailles donc encore en ce lieu ? »

« C'est exact ! Bon, bien sûr, il faut quand même que je m'y mette sérieusement mais est-ce que vous avez du temps pendant ma pause ? »

« Je pense avoir tout le temps nécessaire, pourquoi cela ? »

« Car j'aimerais refaire une partie d'échecs avec vous si c'est possible ! J'ai bien envie de voir si je peux m'améliorer ou non ! »

« Est-ce que tu es capable de te préparer à sacrifier tes membres pour arriver à la victoire ? »

_Alan s'arrêta de sourire, observant Erèbe pour voir pourquoi il parlait avec un tel ton dans sa voix. Des sacrifices ? Ceux de ses pions ? Et bien… Dit de cette façon, il s'avouait intérieurement qu'il avait eu peur sur le coup. Il reprit d'une voix qui se voulait sereine :_

« Je suis prêt à tout ce qu'il vaut faire tant que cela me permet de vous battre. »

« Bien bien bien ! Alors soit… Je t'attendrais en bas de ton lieu de travail d'ici quelques heures, lorsque tu auras terminé. Nous irons déjeuner ensemble… »

« Ah… Je ne peux pas cela, je suis désolé, monsieur Erèbe. J'ai promis de déjeuner tous les jours avec ma petite amie Zena. Elle m'attend à chaque fois et vous savez ce que sont les femmes ! Donc, si vous le voulez bien, on pourra plutôt attendre la fin de la journée. »

« Comme tu le désires, je te l'ai signalé, je ne suis pas pressé. Ainsi, nous nous mettons d'accord pour jouer une partie ce soir. J'ai simplement une dernière question à te poser : Tu préfères prendre les blancs ou les noirs ? »

« Je prendrais les noirs comme la dernière fois ! Bon, je dois vous laisser, je dois rentrer dès maintenant, sinon je vais arriver en retard et ces derniers jours, ce n'est pas la meilleure idée à avoir. Au revoir et à ce soir ! »

« A ce soir, mon jeune ami. Que ta journée se déroule bien. »

_Il s'inclina respectueusement devant Alan, disparaissant après que celui-ci soit rentré dans le gratte-ciel de Faror. A l'intérieur, il se donna à 200%, travaillant bien plus rapidement qu'auparavant. Comme si le fait de refaire une partie d'échecs avait suffit à le remotiver pour le reste de la journée. Le déjeuner arriva, Alan expliquant à Zena qu'elle rentrerait seule ce soir car il avait une chose importante à faire. Elle le questionna à ce sujet tandis qu'il lui répondait qu'il allait faire une partie d'échecs avec un homme qu'il avait rencontré dans la rue. Elle lui rétorqua doucement :_

« Et pourquoi tu ne m'inviterais pas plutôt à observer la partie ? Je sais quand même jouer un peu aux échecs hein ? Je connais les règles et quelques coups. »

« D'accord mais ne vient pas m'aider d'accord ? Je ne veux pas gagner grâce à toi ! »

« D'accord… Alan. Je te le promets. On se balade un peu en ville ? On a quand même une heure avant de reprendre le travail et comme on n'a pas Mana dans les pieds… »

« Tu te trompes ! »

_Zena sursauta comme à son habitude, dès l'instant où Mana apparaissait entre eux. Alan poussa un profond soupir désabusé, faisant un léger sourire avant de dire :_

« Mana, ce n'est pas toi qui disait que tu n'aimais guère les humains et te présenter à eux de cette manière ? Du moins en public ? »

« Je fais ce que je veux, Alan. C'est bien clair ? Dommage que tu n'ais pas terminé ton assiette, tu vas avoir une mauvaise surprise ! »

_Il baissa subitement sa tête alors que Mana fut repoussée par un puissant courant. Elle cria de surprise, se stabilisant dans les airs alors que plusieurs visages se tournaient vers elle. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?! Elle regarda d'un air furieux Alan avant de reprendre d'une voix énervée :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire là ?! »

« Moi ? Mais rien du tout ! Je voulais simplement me baisser ! Pourquoi tu es partie ? Je te fais peur ? Hahaha ! Bon ! Par contre, Mana, pourquoi tu es… »

« LA FERME ! Je m'en vais ! Ce n'est plus drôle du tout ! »

_Elle avait disparu au même moment où elle s'était adressée à lui, Alan se tournant vers Zena pour lui demander ce qui venait de se passer. Elle haussa les épaules pour dire qu'elle n'en savait rien, terminant son assiette tandis qu'il faisait de même. Au loin, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans une ruelle abandonnée, l'adolescente aux cheveux gris était assise contre un mur, tremblante de colère. Elle murmura :_

« Comment c'est possible ce truc ?! Comment c'est possible ?! Comment qu'il a fait ça ! »

_Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir ! Il n'avait pas pu esquiver son énergie spectrale ainsi ! Il avait fait quelque chose mais quoi ?! Elle reprit d'une voix énervée :_

« Merde de merde de merde ! Même cette odeur ne peut pas m'empêcher d'être en colère ! Je vais le bouffer tout cru cette nuit ! Je vais lui dévorer ses rêves et lui envoyer ses pires cauchemars ! Il ne va pas apprécier ! Oui ! Il ne va pas apprécier du tout ! HA ! HAHAHA ! HAHAHAHA ! Tu vas me détester et me haïr ! Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de moi, tu me dégoûtes ! je ne sais pas comment tu as pu échapper à cette sentence mais quand elle tombera sur toi, tu ne pourras jamais te relever ! Héhéhé ! »

_Elle éclata de rire, se dissipant dans un mur alors qu'elle savait quoi faire cette nuit. Il avait intérêt à dormir… Oh que oui ! Elle le forcerait à dormir même ! Elle lui montrerait qu'on ne «Et ce n'était pas cette Zena qui allait l'empêcher de s'amuser avec cet adolescent ! Et ce n'était pas cet adolescent qui allait l'empêcher de jouer !_

« Vraiment… Dites… Quand une adolescente vous fait la gueule parce que vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'elle vient de dire ou faire, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Que tu es un parfait imbécile, Alan ! Tu devrais t'en douter non ? »

« Oui… Je m'en doutais mais bon… Enfin… Je me demande ce qui lui a prit de se comporter comme ça ! Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Simplement à t'occuper de divers papiers pour cette après-midi. Dès que tu as terminé avec tout ça, tu pourras partir en avance ! »

« Je ne pourrais pas en fait… Je dois attendre Zena ce soir. »

« Ah ? C'est avec elle que tu t'es disputé ? Ben cherche un moyen de te faire pardonner en attendant alors ! Tu es un grand garçon, tu devrais savoir te débrouiller ! »

_Ah… L'homme qui s'était adressé à lui, un camarade de travail, il ne savait guère au sujet de Mana. Après la réaction de Zena lorsqu'elle avait découverte cette dernière, il préférait éviter de la présenter à d'autres personnes. S'excuser auprès de Mana ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_Bon… Il ne devait pas se poser plus de questions toute façon. Cela pourrait attendre non ? Il continua son travail avec moins d'ardeur que ce matin, ses pensées envers Mana restant présentes alors qu'il tentait de travailler. Non… Sincèrement, il ne comprenait rien ! Plusieurs heures passèrent et il termina de ranger et régler ses papiers avec une heure d'avance. Il salua les différentes personnes avant de partir du gratte-ciel, observant ce dernier en se retournant à la sortie. Qu'il était imposant…_

« Bon ! Pour se faire pardonner, je vais lui offrir quoi ? »

_Tiens ! Des pompes funèbres ! Il pénétra à l'intérieur, regardant les diverses plaques alors que le vendeur semblait surpris de voir un jeune homme ici. Il s'approcha de lui, demandant :_

« Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

« Oh ! J'aimerais savoir quelles sont les pierres tombales qui permettent aux âmes de reposer en paix. Ou qui sont de meilleure qualité ? Bref, je m'intéresse un peu à tout ça ! »

« Oh… C'est bizarre mais pourquoi pas ? Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous en raconter un peu plus à ce sujet. Avez-vous du temps néanmoins ? »

« Environ une heure, est-ce que ça sera suffisant ? »

« Je pense que oui. Venez donc derrière le comptoir, de toute façon, les clients n'arrivent qu'une fois par demi-heure ou heure. C'est si peu commun de voir des personnes qui s'intéressent à ce métier et surtout aussi jeunes… »

_Héhéhé ! Au moins, il allait pouvoir se distraire et la conversation de ce soir avec Mana sera assez spéciale. Rien qu'à l'idée d'en parler, il sentait que cela allait bien l'amuser. Après une bonne heure de discussions et fort des nouvelles choses qu'il avait appris, il se dirigea à nouveau vers le gratte-ciel, attendant que Zena se présente à lui, chose qui arriva après quelques minutes d'attente. Elle s'excusa de son léger retard avant qu'une voix douce ne se fasse entendre derrière elle :_

« Et bien… Est-ce donc la demoiselle nommée Zena ? »

« AHHHHHHHH ! Qui… Qui êtes vous ?! Alan… Est-ce … »

« Je vois que j'ai déjà été présenté… Mais je recommence pour vous. Je me nomme Erèbe et je suis donc celui qui va se charger de jouer avec votre petit ami. »

_L'homme aux cheveux violets s'inclina respectueusement, venant déposer un baiser sur la main de Zena qui s'était mise à rougir. Elle n'avait guère l'habitude de ce genre de gestes envers elle. Il leur indiqua de bien vouloir le suivre, les emmenant à la terrasse d'un café où il commanda quelques boissons pour lui et les deux adolescents avant de faire apparaître un échiquier sur la table. Zena poussa un petit cri de surprise :_

« Co… Comment ? Vous êtes un pokémon ? »

« Surprenant non ? Mais oui… Je suis un pokémon ! Qui pensez vous que je sois ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Votre allure me fait penser à un combattant… mais ce n'est pas le cas. On ne peut pas faire apparaître des choses comme ça. Vous êtes un pokémon psychique ? »

« Je vous donnerais la réponse si Alan arrive à me battre aux échecs. »

« Je n'y suis pas arrivé la première fois… Il lui restait douze pièces ou quelque chose comme ça, Zena. Je suis vraiment nul ! »

« Il n'y a personne de mauvais ou de bon dans ce monde, seulement des personnes qui doivent apprendre plus que d'autre. »

« Alors je vais apprendre avec vous ! Je prends les noirs ! Zena, tu sais ce que j'ai dit hein ? »

« Oui oui et oui ! Je ne viendrais pas t'aider ! »

« Penses-tu que c'est une bonne idée ? Peut-être qu'elle pourrait te donner de bons conseils. »

« Je préfère éviter sincèrement. Je veux y arriver seul, sinon à quoi cela me servirait de gagner si je ne suis pas capable de me débrouiller ? »

« Des fois, il vaut mieux faire des sacrifices… Des fois, il vaut mieux se faire aider. »

_Erèbe avait prononcé ces deux phrases avec un léger sourire, observant la réaction d'Alan et de Zena. Comme il s'en doutait, les deux adolescents semblaient un peu dubitatifs, ne comprenant pas réellement la portée de cette phrase. La partie allait commencer et Erèbe fut le premier à jouer, conformément aux règles. Zena restait muette, ne sachant pas quoi dire alors qu'elle observait la situation._

_Cet homme… n'était pas normal… Son intelligence était au-dessus de celle d'un pokémon ou d'un humain. S'il n'était pas un pokémon psychique, elle ne voyait pas qui il pouvait être ! Un dragon ? Peut-être ! Mais un dragon surpuissant alors ! Un dragon au-dessus des autres. Un Drattak ? Un Carchacrok ? Il y avait tellement peu de choix et pourtant… Aucun ne semblait correspondre. Elle fut retirée de ses pensées lorsqu'Erèbe signala :_

« Tu es en danger… Tu n'aurais pas du perdre ta Reine aussi vite. »

« Je pensais prendre des risques mais visiblement… »

« Ce n'était pas la meilleure idée ! Tu aurais pu la perdre mais en même temps contre-attaquer. C'est dommage Alan, tu as perdu depuis le départ. »

« Oh… Je vois que mademoiselle Zena semble s'y connaitre bien mieux qu'elle ne le ferait croire. Peut-être qu'un jour, nous pourrons faire une partie. »

« Sans façon, je suis désolée, mais je ne joue plus aux échecs depuis longtemps. Cela restera dans le domaine du souvenir. »

« Echec et mat, Alan. Tu as perdu. »

« Quoi ? AHHHHHHH ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! »

_Il venait encore de se faire battre à plate couture ! Cela devenait sincèrement ennuyeux à force ! Il poussa un profond soupir de désespoir avant de se lever. Il tendit sa main vers Erèbe, celui-ci la prenant avec un léger sourire tout en se levant à son tour._

« Cela n'est pas gênant de perdre. Ce qui ne nous tues pas nous rend plus fort. Ou alors dans certains cas, la mort est une délivrance. »

« Hein ? Que voulez vous dire par cela, monsieur Erèbe ? »

« Oh ! Rien du tout, rien du tout ! Je dois m'en aller maintenant. Peut-être que nous recommencerons une partie un autre jour ? »

« Quand vous le voulez ! Vous savez où je me trouve donc ça ne devrait pas vous poser de problèmes ! Par contre, il se fait tard et nous devons rentrer nous aussi. »

« Soit… Je vous souhaite donc une bonne soirée. »

_Il salua Zena, embrassant sa main tandis que le couple s'éloignait. L'adolescente tira l'oreille d'Alan, lui signalant qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire cette fois et de la laisser l'aider au lieu de faire le type macho et primaire qui ne voulait pas se débrouiller. Erèbe prit la reine noire en cristal, l'observant de tous les côtés avant de la déposer auprès du roi. Quelques secondes plus tard, il disparu complètement de la vue de tous et de toutes comme auparavant. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'ils étaient là… Comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé. Alan retourna chez lui, embrassant Zena sur la joue avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Il allait avoir une petite discussion avec Mana._


	13. Chapitre 11 : PQMNRP

**Chapitre 11 : Pierre qui mousse ne roule pas**

« Mana ! Il faut qu'on parle ! »

_Il pénétra dans la chambre, donnant un coup de pied dans la porte pour faire semblant d'avoir une chose importante à dire. Sans même bouger du lit où elle était installée, elle tourna son visage vers lui. Un visage froid et terne, dénué d'émotions. Elle murmura :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les types comme toi. »

« J'ai un sujet de conversation pour discuter avec toi ! Je suis sûr qu'il va te plaire ! Bon, laisse-moi un peu de place sur le lit. »

_Elle resta immobile, ne bougeant pas d'un pli tandis qu'il poussait un peu ses jambes avec un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile avait prévu ? Elle le vit sortir un petit dépliant publicitaire et elle se mit assise, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être intriguée avant de froncer les sourcils. Non… C'était vraiment ça qu'il venait de prendre ?_

« Je me disais que puisque nous ne parlions que très peu, il était temps que toi et moi ayons un sujet de conversation ! Alors pourquoi ne pas parler des pierres tombales ? »

« Dis-moi… T'es définitivement arriéré ou alors tu le fais exprès ? »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal cette fois-ci ? »

_Elle le poussa sur le lit, le faisant tomber dessus avant de mettre une jambe de chaque côté du corps d'Alan, se trouvant au-dessus de lui, le regardant de son œil gauche rouge. Il aurait du rougir à ce moment là mais bizarrement, ce n'était pas le sentiment qu'il avait… Non… C'était plutôt autre chose… De la peur et de l'effroi :_

« Ce que tu as fait de mal ? Ton existence… Je crois que je ne vais plus attendre très longtemps. L'odeur de la mort qui rôde autour de toi, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je ne vais plus attendre… Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que ça ne sert à rien de faire ami-ami avec moi. Tu veux que je te le montre comment ? »

« On pourrait parler alors d'autre chose en rapport avec la mort si tu le veux… Du genre, qu'est-ce que tu préfères comme mort ou je ne sais quoi… »

« Dis… Tu vois ce cache-œil ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi je l'ai ? Tu veux savoir qu'est-ce qui arrive quand je le retire ? Est-ce que tu veux savoir ce que c'est que le véritable désespoir ? Je peux t'offrir tout ça mais tu n'en ressortiras pas indemne. »

« Je… Je voulais juste t'aider, Mana ! T'avais l'air complètement déboussolée à cause de ce qui s'est passé cette après-midi ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu t'es énervée ! »

« Car tu as évité mes flux spectraux, espèce d'idiot du village ! Dis-moi comment tu as fait ?! C'est la seule chose que je veux savoir ! »

« Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles… Sincèrement… C'est quoi un flux spectral ? Est-ce que tu veux bien me l'expliquer ? Si ça ne te dérange pas ? »

_Elle l'observa quelques instants, cherchant à voir si il se moquait d'elle ou non. Sincèrement… Il ne semblait rien comprendre à ce qu'il avait fait. Elle poussa un profond soupir, s'écroulant sur lui avant de dire d'une voix calme :_

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est qu'un flux spectral… Il fallait s'en douter ! Pfff ! Et un flux psychique ? Tu sais ce que c'est ou non ? »

« Aucun des deux ma générale ! »

« Tu es un cas désespéré. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je devrais chercher à t'expliquer. »

« S'il te plaît ! Si tu m'en parles, je te parlerais des nombreuses pierres tombales que l'on peut faire ! Si tu le veux, je pourrais même chercher ta pierre tombale dans un cimetière. Elle doit toujours y être non ? Je suis sûr qu'en recherchant bien… »

« Arrête tes conneries, je te demande rien du tout ! Bon installe toi correctement, je vais t'expliquer ce que sont les flux spectraux et les flux psychiques ! »

_Elle arrêta de se coller à lui, se mettant à léviter au-dessus du sol avant se coucher dans l'air comme si tout cela n'était rien du tout. Il se mit assis correctement, attendant que l'adolescente aux cheveux gris prenne la parole. Elle tendit sa main droite vers lui, semblant se concentrer alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle murmura :_

« Est-ce que tu la vois ? »

« Voir quoi ? Ta main ? Oui, elle est très belle mais c'est quoi le rapport avec le flux ? »

« T'es vraiment stupide quand tu t'y mets ! »

« On me le dit souvent héhéhé ! Alors, c'est quoi les flux ? »

« Bon… Tu ne vois rien… Cela ne m'aide pas à t'expliquer… Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de te l'expliquer au final. »

« Aller ! S'il te plaît ! Fais un petit effort ! Tu peux y arriver ! Tu peux me le dire ! »

« A quoi cela pourra t-il t'aider ? Explique moi et je verrais si je veux bien t'aider ou non. Attention à ce que tu vas dire, cela peut très mal se finir… »

« Je ne sais pas. Car nous nous connaissons bien ? Et que je veux apprendre à mieux te connaître ? Dis-moi tout de suite si c'est trop niais. »

« C'est pathétique surtout. Tu devrais avoir honte d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire de telles conneries et je modère mes paroles en plus ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me connaître ! Je ne suis que celle qui compte savoir d'où provient cette odeur de mort qui t'entoure ! Tu n'as rien besoin de savoir d'autre ! »

« Ben si ! Du genre, comment tu es morte ? Tu étais une humaine à la base ? Ou un pokémon ? Tu m'as expliqué pour les pokémons et les humains quand ils meurent je crois… Peuvent devenir des pokémons… Enfin… C'est compliqué je crois ! »

« Cela ne te concerne pas ! Tu n'as pas à savoir ce que j'étais auparavant ! Tu as compris stupide abruti ?! Je pensais que tu voulais que l'on parle des flux spectraux ?! Et bien, tu vas en avoir un en pleine face ! »

_Il fut violemment poussé contre le mur, sa tête et tout son corps cognant en émettant un bruit sourd tandis qu'il poussa un cri de surprise. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant voir son père et sa mère observer Mana. Elle posa son œil rouge vers eux, ne semblant pas plus inquiète que ça tandis qu'Alan massait le derrière de son crâne._

« Aie, aie, aie… Ca fait sacrément mal ça, Mana ! T'aurais pu faire attention ! »

« ALAN ! Qui est cette fille qui vole au-dessus du sol ?! »

« Papa ?! Et il y a Maman ?! AH ! Euh ! Alors, vite, vite, vite ! Les présentations ! Alors, Mana, voilà Papa et Maman. Maman et Papa, voilà Mana. »

« Je suis une spectre et je viens emporter votre fils avec moi ! »

« Arrête tes bêtises, Mana ! Tu vas leur faire peur ! Papa, Maman, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Elle aboie plus qu'elle ne mord ! Il n'y a pas à s'en faire, elle n'est pas dangereuse du tout. C'est une pokémon spectre ! J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas… »

« Elle est ici depuis combien de temps ? »

« J'ai arrêté de compter Papa… Mais je peux la garder ? »

« Elle me semble un poil trop dangereuse, tu devrais la rappeler dans sa pokéball et apprendre à la dresser. Enfin, tu es un grand garçon mais fais attention à toi, s'il te plaît. »

_La porte se referma tandis que la mère et le père s'éloignaient sans un mot. Malgré ce que leur fils venait de dire, ils restaient inquiets, très inquiets. Puis un jour, peut-être serait-il temps de lui rappeler la vérité à son sujet ? Lorsqu'il avait cinq ans… Lorsqu'il avait commencé à devenir ce qu'il était maintenant. Alan se tourna vers Mana, haussant les épaules tout en souriant de toutes ses dents :_

« Bon ben, comme ça, il n'y aura pas à s'en faire ! Maintenant, ils savent que tu existes, c'est déjà une bonne chose ! »

« Ils ne se posent aucune question sur moi… Et ils croient que je suis ta pokémon. »

« Tu ne l'es pas ? Je me suis trompé alors ! Je pensais que tu étais ma pokémon puisque tu dors ici tous les jours et cela même si tu n'as pas de pokéball ! »

« Est-ce sensé être drôle ? Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire ! »

« Euh… Je me suis trouvé très drôle et amusant ! »

« Tu es vraiment inutile comme humain. Il est tard maintenant… Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. Demain, tu dois aller encore à ce fichu travail non ? »

« Tu veux aller me bercer ? C'est gentil de ta part ! »

_Elle tendit ses deux mains vers lui et instinctivement, il se protégea la tête. Qu'il arrête ses stupidités avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sa patience avait certaines limites et pourtant, il ne semblait pas comprendre la moindre chose. Il gardait son sourire, annonçant qu'il allait se laver avant de se coucher. Elle s'était mise assise sur le lit, contre le mur, relevant ses jambes pour les coller contre son corps. Qu'il arrête ces stupidités… Ca ne menait à rien du tout. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait connaître ce qu'elle était auparavant ? C'était à peine si elle voulait s'en souvenir. Il revint une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, torse nu tout en se séchant ses longs cheveux blonds._

« Y a rien à redire ! C'est vraiment trop bon une douche après le travail ! »

« Si tu le dis… Bon, tu devrais aller te coucher. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'i vouloir me forcer à dormir ? Je suis sûr que tu veux essayer de me dévorer mes rêves héhéhé ! »

« Qu… Quoi ?! Mais non ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

_Elle le regarda avec un peu de rouge aux joues et gênée et il s'arrêta de sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle, fronçant les sourcils avant de passer une main sur sa joue. Elle se laissa faire pendant quelques instants avant de lui donner une claque sur la main pour la repousser. Mais elle ne disait rien… Rien du tout. Qu'est-ce que ce type lui voulait ?!_

« Recommence ça encore une fois et je te brise la main. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de rougir ! C'est bizarre de ta part ! Ca correspond un peu à ton œil gauche. »

« Continue comme ça… et ton sommeil sera éternel ! »

« Bonne nuit alors ! Est-ce que je peux dormir dans mon lit ce soir ? Je suis plus fatigué que d'habitude, je te l'avoue… »

« Tu peux crever ! Tu ne dormiras pas dans ton lit ! »

_Il haussa les épaules en souriant, allant se coucher dans celui-ci avant de lui tourner le dos. Elle s'était mise à trembler de colère : Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ?! Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos, le faisant à peine bouger alors qu'elle s'écriait avec colère et rage :_

« Mais tu vas dégager de là ?! Si je veux dormir, c'est ici ! »

« Installes toi alors de l'autre côté du lit et dors. Je ne t'en empêche pas. Je ne savais pas que les spectres aimaient autant dormir dans un lit. »

« Je… Je… Je vais t'exploser… Je vais t'annihiler si tu ne t'en vas pas de là d'ici deux minutes. Je commence à compter maintenant ! »

_Il était déjà en train de dormir au bout des deux minutes et elle lui redonna un coup de pied dans le dos mais rien de rien… Il s'était complètement assoupi. Il était vraiment aussi fatigué que ça ? Il était vrai qu'elle ne l'avait pas suivi aujourd'hui mais quand même, qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu ?! Et puis, c'était quoi cette idée saugrenue des pierres tombales._

« Bon… Il est temps de venir dévorer tes jolis petits rêves. Ca t'apprendra ! »

_Elle ne faisait pas forcément cela de gaieté de cœur mais il devait comprendre qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. On ne devait pas se moquer d'elle sinon, cela pouvait très mal se finir ! Elle s'approcha de lui, posant une main sur son front avant de fermer les yeux. Voilà… Elle rentrait dans son subconscient._

« Parfait, voyons de quoi tu rêves. Je suis sûr que ça va être très bon. »

_Enfin… C'est ce qu'elle croyait mais pourquoi elle commençait à avoir des sueurs froides ? Depuis quand est-ce que les jolis rêves se passaient dans un lieu lugubre qui faisaient penser à une cave ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voyait un jeune garçon âgé de huit ans, couché au sol et recouvert de crasse même dans ses cheveux blonds ? Pourquoi… est-ce que ces vêtements étaient déchirés et laissaient voir de nombreuses cicatrices et entailles encore ouvertes ? Pourquoi… est-ce que ce garçon baignait dans son sang ?_

« C'est… C'est quoi ce délire ? Ce n'est pas drôle ! Imagine voir autre chose ! »

_Elle retira sa main, laissant quelques secondes se dérouler avant de la reposer sur Alan. Maintenant, elle se retrouvait dans un quartier défavorisé, des bâtiments à moitié détruits, certains sur le point de s'écrouler. Au milieu de la place dont la route était désagrégée ou presque, cinq enfants en frappaient un autre au sol. Celui-ci avait les cheveux blonds, se laissant faire tandis que quelques dents se trouvaient près de lui._

« Espèce de monstre ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça à mon animal ?! »

« On sait pas ce que tu as fait mais on sait que c'est de ta faute ! »

« Crève ! Crève ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! »

_Lui ? Faire quelque chose de la sorte ? Pourtant… Si c'était le rêve d'Alan… Cela devait être lui non ? Ou alors une autre personne ? Elle n'arrivait pas à cerner cette histoire ! Elle retira sa main, la regardant longuement. Elle était parcourue de nombreux soubresauts comme si elle avait rencontré un démon. Elle serra les dents, murmurant avec colère :_

« Saleté… Tu m'en caches des choses aussi hein ? Je n'ai même pas besoin de dévorer tes rêves. Cela reviendrait à t'aider ! Je ne supporte pas les secrets ! Surtout pas ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu es… ou ce que tu veux… Mais je déteste ça ! Pour ce soir, tu es tranquille ! »

_Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle allait devoir partager le lit d'Alan avec ce dernier. Elle alla coller son dos contre le sien, tentant de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir sans y arriver. Stupide… C'était quoi cette idiotie ? Alan était toujours quelqu'un de souriant et d'enjoué. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il rêvait de choses si horribles ? Et elle était certaine qu'il avait des histoires encore bien pires en lui. Tsss… Elle n'allait pas réussir à dormir._


	14. Chapitre 12 : Une vie facile et heureuse

**Chapitre 12 : Une vie facile et heureuse**

« Blblblblblbl. »

_Qui émettait ce petit bruit ? Seulement Mana lorsqu'elle dormait tandis qu'Alan jouait avec ses lèvres. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou tandis qu'il l'observait dormir. C'était bizarre de dormir avec une adolescente mais comme ce n'était qu'une pokémon, il n'avait aucun souci à ça. Il aimait bien s'amuser avec les lèvres de Mana, elle avait pris une consistance physique pour dormir correctement et c'était vraiment à se demander si ce elle n'appréciait pas grandement ce genre de moment._

« C'est bon ? Tu crois que je suis une poupée ou quoi ? »

« Bonjour, Mana ! Bien dormie ? »

_Il ne se laissait jamais démonter et elle ouvrit en grand son œil rouge, le regardant d'un air furieux. Il en avait du culot pour continuer ! Elle ouvrit la bouche, Alan la regardant avec amusement avant d'insérer son doigt. Mal lui prit puisqu'il se fit mordre, le forçant à crier légèrement de douleur tandis qu'elle gardait son doigt dans sa bouche en disant :_

« Cha t'achendra, espèche d'imbéchile ! »

« Aie aie aie ! On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas parler la bouche pleine, c'est mal poli ! »

_Il retira enfin son doigt, y arrivant tandis que Mana continuait de le regarder avec colère. Non mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de parler comme ça ?! Surtout pas après ses rêves vraiment bizarres de cette nuit ! Elle s'écria :_

« Et toi ?! On t'a jamais dit que les rêves lugubres et sombres, ce n'était pas bon pour la santé mentale ?! Tu crois que je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues ?! T'essayes de faire le chic type mais en fait, tu n'es qu'un pauvre petit enfant martyrisé qui s'est fait maltraité, fouetté et toutes ces choses ! TSSSS ! Tu crois que tu peux me mentir encore longtemps ?! »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je suis sûr que toi, tu n'acceptes pas le fait que tu aies très bien dormie avec moi ! Tu n'acceptes pas aussi le fait que tu voudrais me demander de dormir plus souvent avec moi ! »

_Elle passa une main sur son front, la gardant sur son cache-œil avant de se demander si elle allait lui faire le plaisir de voir ce qu'il y avait dessous mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il en ressorte indemne. En fait non… C'était même le contraire : Elle était sûre et certaine qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir ! Elle détestait ceux qui se complaisaient dans le mensonge et dans le fait de ne pas assumer ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Elle craqua son cou avant d'émettre un rictus mauvais, murmurant lentement :_

« Peut-être qu'une petite leçon s'impose non ? Tu voudrais que je te force à dormi ? Et que je te replonge dans tes rêves et cauchemars ? Je suis sûre que tu trouveras ça très amusant. Tu verras que Bblblblblbl. MAIS MERDE ! Arrête ça ! »

« Désolé Mana, mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps que ça. Je dois partir travailler, on s'amusera plus tard ! Je pars dans la salle de bains ! »

_Il arrêta de jouer avec les lèvres de Mana, venant l'embrasser sur la joue avant de quitter le lit en gardant son sourire. Elle le laissa s'éloigner, tremblante de haine. Mais il se foutait de sa gueule… Elle n'allait plus supporter ça très bientôt ! Elle devait lui montrer à quel point il était possible de faire souffrir un homme si cela s'avérait nécessaire !_

_Après plusieurs minutes, il revint, ouvrant la buanderie avant de s'habiller convenablement pour le travail, observant Mana du coin de l'œil. Il lui sortit quelques affaires pour lui dire de changer un peu de tenue : Il fallait éviter de garder trop souvent les mêmes habits. Cela faisait sale et négligé ! Elle serra les dents, cherchant à se contrôler avant de se lever du lit. Sans un mot, elle se déshabilla complètement, se mettant nue devant lui._

« Habille-moi puisque c'est ce que tu veux. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps, Mana. Je vais être en retard ! »

« Fais le maintenant ou alors pendant la journée, tu risques d'avoir de sérieux ennuis. »

« Ah bon et lesquelles mademoiselle Mana ? »

_Il s'approcha d'elle, mettant son visage à sa hauteur avant de la regarder avec un magnifique sourire qui ne disparaissait jamais de ses lèvres. Elle lui fit le même sourire mais il avait quelque chose d'étrange et malveillant. Cela s'expliquait dès le moment où elle ouvrit la bouche, parlant d'une voix faussement douce :_

« Que penseraient les gens en me voyant complètement nue et courir vers toi ? »

« Ils te diraient qu'elle est complètement folle et que si elle désire tant l'adolescent vers qui elle court, elle ferait mieux de l'attendre dans une chambre d'hôtel ! »

« Héhéhé ! Monsieur Alan a réponse à tout…Et qu'en penserait Zena de tout ça ? »

« Comme elle sait que tu es une pokémon et qu'elle ne t'apprécie pas forcément, elle se doute bien que ça ne serait pas de ma faute mais de la tienne et cela qu'importe ce que tu diras. »

« Tiens donc… Et alors… Si je faisais quelque chose d'encore plus osé ? »

_Elle le poussa subitement sur le lit, se mettant au-dessus de lui alors qu'il ne paraissait pas gêné le moins du monde. Il avait déjà l'habitude de voir Mylène complètement nue et se coller à lui alors bon… Ce n'était pas si différent de maintenant.  
_

« Ah oui ? Et tu voudrais me faire quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être encore pire que ça ? »

« Disons… que je décide de sceller mes lèvres avec les tiennes… A ce que je sache, Zena et toi, vous ne l'avez pas encore fait n'est-ce pas ? Et d'après un simple constat, je parie que c'est ta première amie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en penserait si je prenais ton premier baiser ? »

« Tu n'oserais pas faire ça n'est-ce pas ? Hein ? Mana… Répond moi sérieusement. »

_Il semblait bien moins joyeux cette fois. Elle approcha lentement ses lèvres des siennes, un sourire malsain dessiné sur celles-ci alors qu'il tentait de bouger sans y arriver. Il était paralysé par Mana ! Non ! Vraiment ! Là, il ne trouvait plus ça très drôle ! Ce n'était pas amusant ! Il avait presque les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle s'arrêtait, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Elle murmura :_

« Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant que je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi, Alan ? Et ce ne sont pas tes larmes qui me feront changer d'avis. »

« Arrête ça… S'il te plaît, Mana. Zena est tout ce que j'ai… »

« Tiens donc… En voilà de bien belles paroles. Tu as donc peur que je vienne te prendre ces lèvres ? Que je sache… Tu t'es bien amusé ce matin pendant que je dormais non ? Cela ne serait que normal que je te rende la monnaie de ta pièce. »

« Mais c'était simplement pour m'amuser ! C'est différent de ce que tu veux faire, toi ! »

« Et si il existait différentes façons de s'amuser ? Cela m'amuse de te voir terrifié ainsi. Et je suis sûr que ça serait encore plus… amusant de te voir pleurer. Ou non. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'habiller ? Car là, je commence à avoir froid dans cette tenue. »

« Tu veux dire dans cette absence de tenue ? »

_Il émettait un petit sourire, contrastant avec les larmes qu'il avait dans les yeux alors qu'elle hochait la tête. Elle se releva, tendant les habits qu'Alan avait pris pour elle avant de se mettre debout devant lui, raide comme un piquet. Elle se laissa faire plus facilement que la dernière, trouvant que la plaisanterie avait assez durée alors qu'il lui mettait une jupe de tissu blanc avec quelques parties de dentelle sur les bords. Le haut était de même tissu et couleur alors qu'il sortait un chapeau de paille. Il l'observa quelques instants, séchant ses larmes avant de dire :_

« Tu peux être vraiment jolie quand tu t'y mets ! »

« Ca sert à rien de me flatter. Je ne m'habille comme ça uniquement parce que tu le veux. »

« Parce que je le veux ? Tu veux donc dire que tu n'es pas aussi indomptable que ça ? »

« Alan… Je te déconseille de continuer sur cette voie si tu ne veux pas te casser violemment les dents sur le sol. Tu as bien compris ? »

« Soit… Par contre, c'est à toi de voir si tu veux venir ou non cette après-midi. »

« Je verrais ce dont j'ai envie, d'accord ? Alors maintenant, dégage de là avant que je ne décide de rendre ce chapeau très tranchant et que je te vise le cou, faisant rouler ta tête sur le sol et je la regarderais avec un grand sourire sadique. »

« Merci de ne pas m'avoir embrassé ! Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien ! Tu aurais pu continuer, qu'importe ce que je disais… Bon je dois m'en aller ! Bonne journée Mana ! »

« Hey… Hey ! Attend un peu ! Quelqu'un de bien ?! RESTE ICI ! »

_Mais il avait déjà quitté la chambre alors qu'elle s'était remise à trembler de rage. Elle ? Gentile ? Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ?! Qu'elle allait distribuer des fleurs dans la rue ?! Elle allait l'exploser tellement fort que le sol allait être recouvert des morceaux de sa cervelle et de son corps ! OH QUE OUI ! Elle se le promettait intérieurement !_

_Elle l'observa partir vers la fenêtre, émettant un rictus mauvais en voyant Lunitia et Zena. Qu'il reste heureux pour l'instant, tout cela allait bientôt changer d'ici quelques temps. Elle avait assez perdu de temps ! Cette odeur omniprésente, elle était sûre qu'elle émanait d'Alan mais qu'elle se trouvait tout autour de lui. Cette odeur de mort qui l'attirait tant… Dire qu'elle s'était comportée comme une folle et cinglée lorsqu'elle avait aperçue l'adolescent. Tiens en y pensant, ce n'était pas bientôt son anniversaire ?_

« Pourquoi est-ce que je met à réfléchir à ce genre de détails complètement insignifiants ? TSSSS ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de penser à toutes ces choses complètement puériles ! »

_Oui ! Elle n'avait pas que ça à faire ! Elle disparue complètement, se disant que sortir d'ici ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle poussa un léger soupir désabusé, se demandant où elle pouvait aller maintenant. Sans Alan pour mettre la pagaille et chercher les ennuis là où il se trouvait, ce n'était pas la même chose ! De plus, elle avait une mauvaise impression en le regardant comme si… Il allait bientôt souffrir._

_En y réfléchissant bien, les gamins dans ses rêves… Ils ne devaient avoir que six à huit ans… Mais ils lui ressemblaient tellement. Ca ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence… En plus, en y réfléchissant bien, ils étaient dans un bien triste état mais elle avait souvent vu le torse et le dos de l'adolescent. Il n'y avait aucune marque d'enfant battu ou autre… Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Non… Vraiment… C'était un mystère._

« Mais tu vas arrêter de réfléchir à ça ?! BORDEL ! »

_Elle se donna un coup contre un mur, le traversant complètement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait sérieusement de s'occuper de ça ?! Ce qu'était l'adolescent, elle n'en avait sérieusement rien à faire ! C'était juste que… Qu'on ne pouvait pas rêver à ce genre de choses en étant aussi gaie… Ce n'était pas des rêves que l'on pouvait imaginer comme ça… Parce qu'on le désirait. Non… Sincèrement… Elle ne voulait pas y croire… Mais elle voulait en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Peut-être que ce soir… Elle pourrait lui poser quelques questions. Pour aujourd'hui, elle allait le laisser tranquille. Là, elle n'avait vraiment pas la motivation._

« Héhéhé ! Alan. Ton anniversaire, c'est après-demain non ? »

« Oui ! T'es au courant ? Comment ça se fait ? Je n'ai pourtant jamais parlé de ça ! »

« Disons que ta petite amie nous a prévenus. Là, Faror réfléchit à l'idée de te laisser ta journée pour demain. Mieux vaut être chez soi quand même non ? »

« Oh ! Je ne sais pas trop. J'aimerais bien quand même travailler le matin au cas où ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon anniversaire que je dois… »

« T'es vraiment dingue quand tu t'y mets ! Toujours pétillant de santé, toujours de bonne humeur, est-ce qu'il y a une chose qui t'empêcherait de l'être un jour ? »

« Hahaha ! Je ne sais pas du tout ! Bon, je retourne au travail ! »

_Il disait cela avec un grand sourire alors qu'il s'éloignait de l'autre employé. Avoir sa journée complète chez lui ? Il ne saurait pas vraiment quoi faire ! Il n'était pas du genre à rester sur place ! Enfin… Travailler après-demain, juste le matin, cela lui suffirait amplement. C'était un peu puéril comme réaction mais il aimerait se faire souhaiter le bon anniversaire par ses compagnons de bureau ! Le déjeuner arriva et il s'installa à une chaise en face de Zena, celle-ci arrivant après quelques minutes de retard :_

« Bon, bon, bon, alors comme ça, on a la bouche un peu trop grande et ouverte, Zena ? »

« Co… Comment ça, Alan ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? »

« Mais rien du tout ! Juste que tu as prévenu que ça allait être mon anniversaire dans deux jours. Je vais sur mes dix-sept ans héhéhé ! »

« Treize ans que l'on se connaît… Ca en fait du temps non ? »

« Héhéhé ! Treize belles années de ma vie ! Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu ! »

« Mieux ne vaut plus y penser, Alan. Je suis vraiment heureuse… de te connaître. »

« Roh ! C'est quoi cet instant mélodramatique ? C'est à moi d'être heureux, tu es la première personne à m'avoir parlé et tu es ma plus grande amie tout en étant ma petite… »

_Il rigola légèrement alors qu'elle rougissait. Elle alla chercher sa main gauche sous la table, la trouvant avant de la joindre avec la sienne. Ils se regardèrent longuement, ne mangeant plus que d'une main, serrant et entrecroisant leurs doigts. Un petit bip fit sursauter Zena, celle-ci sortant rapidement un petit objet électronique et cubique :_

« Ah ! Je dois m'en aller ! J'ai encore plus de travail que toi ! »

« Héhéhé ! Orian ne te laisse pas un instant de répit ! C'est vrai qu'il est à une position encore plus élevée que Faror. Tu penses quand même être libre après-demain ? »

« Libre pour ton anniversaire ? Mais bien sûr ! Ca me paraît même plus qu'évident ! Je vais voir si je peux quitter avec une heure ou deux plus tôt mais je ne promets rien. Monsieur Orian va toujours assez mal. »

« Souhaite-lui de bien se rétablir… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de fâcheux. De toute façon, on aura toute la soirée pour nous deux quand tu reviendras ! »*

_Elle lui fit un grand sourire, se levant de la table avant de s'approcher de lui. Elle alla l'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres, lui signalant qu'elle comptait bien se positionner à cet endroit stratégique après-demain. Il baissa la tête en rougissant, ne sachant pas où se mettre alors qu'elle s'éloignait en le saluant. Oui… Il était si heureux de la connaître. Il allait tout faire pour vivre pleinement avec elle ! Il se leva à son tour, payant les deux repas avant de retourner vers le gratte-ciel où il allait travailler. Après-demain serait son anniversaire ! Il se demanda quelques instants si Mana allait le lui souhaiter._


	15. Verset 3 : LJoLReSST

**Verset 3 : Le jour où la reine et ses sujets tombèrent**

« Bon anniversaire mon fils ! »

« Héhéhé, mon grand, ça te fait dix-sept ans ! Encore un et tu seras majeur ! »

« Merci Papa, merci Maman ! Je pars tout de suite au travail ! Je reviens cette après-midi. »

_Il embrassa ses deux parents sur la joue tandis que Mana le regardait partir d'un air sombre. Rien… Rien de rien. Pendant ces deux nuits, il ne lui avait rien dit. Même dans ses rêves qui étaient toujours aussi lugubre, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la réponse à ses questions. En un sens, cela l'irritait plus que tout. Elle détestait même ça ! On n'avait pas à cacher ce genre de choses aussi graves ! C'était plus que dangereux et inutile !_

« Bon anniversaire, Alan ! Dix-sept ans ? Encore une année et tu pourras être salarié ici ! »

« Bon anniversaire. Enfin… Salarié, salarié, tu l'es déjà presque… Pas sur le papier mais pour Faror et tout le monde ici, tu l'es déjà ! »

« Merci beaucoup à vous deux… Voir à vous tous. Mais ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon anniversaire qu'il faut se reposer ! On a du pain sur la planche ! »

_Plusieurs éclats de rire se firent entendre alors qu'il allait vers le bureau de Faror, celui-ci ayant demandé à le voir. Lunitia et Solerion étaient présents, chacun lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire en même temps que Faror. Lunitia l'embrassa sur la joue tandis que Faror lui tendait un téléphone. A l'autre bout, il eut l'agréable surprise d'entendre la voix d'Orian qui lui souhaitait un bon anniversaire tandis que Zena lui disait d'attendre ce soir malheureusement. Même Plitana était là ?! C'était vraiment super comme cadeau !_

« Je vous remercie tous ! Ne vous en faites pas ! Vous aurez encore l'occasion de me le souhaiter encore l'année prochaine héhéhé ! »

_Il retendit le téléphone à Faror, celui-ci le prenant avant de continuer la discussion avec son frère. Le reste de la matinée passa tranquillement et sereinement. Il n'avait rien à faire de spécial et le temps s'écoula avec rapidité. Lorsque midi se fit voir, il salua une dernière fois les personnes présentes, leur disant que sa journée était terminée pour lui. Prenant l'ascenseur pour descendre, il sortit du bâtiment avant de s'arrêter devant une personne aux cheveux violets. Erèbe… était devant lui ? L'homme lui fit un petit sourire avant de lui dire :_

« Bon anniversaire, Alan ! »

« Co… Comment êtes-vous au courant, monsieur Erèbe ? Comment ça se fait ? »

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi si tu veux bien l'accepter. »

_Il plaça une main à l'intérieur de sa tenue et il remarqua qu'Erèbe portait un pendentif autour du cou. Au bout de ce pendentif se trouvait un sablier doré, rempli de sable bien qu'il ne semblait pas s'écouler. L'adolescent observa le sablier, intrigué avant de se demander ce qu'il allait faire… Erèbe le tendit vers lui, signalant que c'était son cadeau d'anniversaire avant de se retirer et de s'éloigner. Il avait eu à peine le temps de réagir qu'il avait déjà disparu. Il retourna chez lui, saluant ses parents qui lui dirent :_

« Bon même si ce n'est pas une surprise, on veut te demander de rester dans ta chambre toute la soirée, Alan, c'est possible ? »

« Ohhhhhh ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez préparé pour moi ? »

« Ah ! Ne fait pas l'idiot va ! Monte dans ta chambre et plus vite que ça ! Même Mana a une surprise pour toi ! »

« Mana ? Vous blaguez ! Je suis obligé de monter maintenant ! Tssss ! »

_Il rigola en même temps que ses parents, grimpant les marche quatre par quatre tout en se demandant ce que Mana avait fait comme surprise pour lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, celle-ci se referma subitement derrière lui. En face de ses yeux se trouvait l'adolescente à l'œil rouge, mais ses cheveux gris s'étaient allongés, lui allant jusqu'au milieu du dos. Néanmoins, elle avait remise sa robe bleue sauf que sa capuche n'avait pas été déposée sur son crâne. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire par là ?_

« Tu as remise ton ancienne tenue… C'est dommage ! C'est ça la surprise ? »

« Déçu héhéhé ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je vienne te sauter dans les bras ? »

« Non mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! »

« C'est donc ça la surprise, héhéhé ! Peut-être aussi ma chevelure ? »

_Elle se retourna pour qu'il puisse observer ses longs cheveux gris. Il approcha une main pour voir s'ils étaient bien réels. C'était bizarre… Pendant tout ce temps, ils étaient restés complètement courts alors pourquoi maintenant ? Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, elle se retourna à nouveau, lui murmurant d'une voix douce :_

« L'odeur est encore plus forte qu'auparavant. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, c'est le summum ! Mes cheveux poussent ainsi ! Preuve de mon exaltation rien qu'à l'idée de trouver l'origine de cette odeur ! Je dois m'en aller héhéhé ! »

« Attend un peu. Si tes cheveux poussent car tu es heureuse… Ca veut dire que tu ne l'étais pas avec moi pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Allons Alan, tu croyais vraiment que j'avais un quelconque intérêt pour toi ? «

« Non quand même pas… Enfin bon… Euh, tu n'as rien à me dire ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurais donc à te dire ? Je reviendrais d'ici quelques heures, je sais où je dois me rendre pour cette odeur ! Je sais parfaitement ce que je dois faire ! »

_Elle disparue dans un grand éclat de rire alors qu'il se mettait assis sur son lit. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ? Il aimerait bien pouvoir lui parler, la comprendre… mais il ne savait pas comment faire ? En plus, elle avait fermé la porte à clef. Pourquoi ?_

« Le gratte-ciel d'Orian… Hum… Il semblerait qu'il va pleuvoir d'ici quelques minutes. »

_L'homme aux cheveux violets observa l'imposant bâtiment, quelques nuages se faisant voir dans le ciel. Il eut un léger sourire, claquant des doigts avant de faire apparaître une table de nulle part. Quelques instants plus tard, une chaise fit son apparition, l'échiquier l'accompagnant, posé sur la table. Contre qui jouait-il ? Contre personne… Contre lui-même. Ce n'était qu'une illusion ou la réalité ? Erèbe était en train de s'affronter, les deux hommes aux cheveux violets ne disant rien du tout._

« Monsieur Orian ? Vous vouliez me voir ? »

_L'adolescente aux tresses noires pénétra dans le bureau, celui-ci étant plongé à moitié dans le noir. Néanmoins, le vieil homme dans son fauteuil demanda à Zena d'allumer la lumière. Il avait le visage si ridé, comme si il prenait des années toutes les semaines. Sa maladie devait être à un stade très avancé… voir irrécupérable. Il toussa légèrement, prenant la parole d'une voix calme et lente comme si il cherchait ses mots :_

« Quelle heure est-il ? Est-ce que Plitana est repartie ? »

« Il doit être aux environ de seize heures et mademoiselle Plitana est déjà partie oui. »

« Tant mieux… Tant mieux… Ah… Je me sens si fatigué… »

« Est-ce que vous voulez que j'appelle un médecin ? »

« Non… Non… C'est bon… C'est simplement la fatigue. Est-ce que vous voulez bien me prendre mes médicaments ? Ils se trouvent dans le tiroir… de ce bureau… Et aussi la bouteille d'eau… près des petites statuettes de pokémon. »

« Oui bien sûr. Il faut que vous soyez en pleine forme. Vous ne pouvez pas vous laisser aller comme ça. Je n'ai jamais eu de frère ou de sœur mais je comprends monsieur Faror. »

_Elle se dirigea vers les statuettes, continuant de lui parler sans remarquer qu'il s'était levé de son fauteuil, ouvrant un tiroir de son propre bureau. Le geste fut rapide et bref, du sang commença à s'écouler alors qu'un cri se fit entendre :_

« Ron… Ronflex… »

_La femme à l'imposante poitrine était apparue derrière Zena, celle-ci se retournant sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle lâcha la bouteille d'eau, remarquant la lame d'un couteau plantée dans le corps de sa pokémon. Elle poussa un cri strident alors que sa Ronflex venait donner un puissant coup de poing dans la tête de l'homme, le faisant voler contre un mur. Une série de craquements résonna au contact, signe que sa colonne vertébrale s'était brisée. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, essayant d'ouvrir la porte sans y arriver. C'était quoi ça ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était bloquée à l'intérieur ?! La lumière commença à vaciller tandis qu'elle se retournait vers sa pokémon. Celle-ci gémissait de douleur mais n'était pas en danger… Il fallait juste soigner cette vilaine plaie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La Ronflex s'approcha d'elle, venant l'aider à ouvrir la porte sans pourtant y arriver comme si… Elle était scellée. La femme aux cheveux gris se retourna vivement, poussant Zena avant de se prendre le couteau en pleine gorge. Orian était là, recroquevillé à moitié en avant comme si le haut de son corps n'était plus soutenu, mais un sourire béat aux lèvres. Galya s'écroula au sol, morte finalement tandis que Zena s'écriait :_

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Vous êtes dingue ?! »

« Moi ? Mais je suis tout à fait normal… Je suis tout à fait normal oui ! »

_Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Elle fit apparaître Saranos et Meteny, les deux pokémons humanisés regardant leur compagnonne au sol, baignant dans son sang. Celui de Saranos ne fit qu'un tour, poussant un puissant grognement avant de soulever Orian comme un simple sac de patates avant de le projeter tout simplement par la fenêtre. Le choc fut horrible, le corps tombant juste à côté des deux Erèbe. Les cris fusèrent dans tous les sens alors que des gens accouraient vers le corps du président de l'entreprise. Un corps sans vie et brisé de partout… avec un sourire béat. Un suicide ? L'un des deux Erèbe s'approcha d'un pion blanc, le déposant sur le côté pour dire qu'il ne comptait plus._

« Ah… Ah… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… Je ne comprends pas du tout… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Pourquoi ?! Galya… »

« GALEKING ! GALE ! GALE ! »

« C'est vraiment ennuyeux, vous avez brisé l'un de nos jouets. »

« Qui parle ?! Où est-ce que vous êtes ?! »

« Juste derrière vous. »

_Les trois personnes se retournèrent en même temps avant que le Galeking ne recule de quelques pas, un trou s'étant formé au niveau de son cœur. Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?! Quelqu'un avait passé outre son armure ?! Il fut soudainement soulevé au-dessus du sol avant d'être éjecté par la fenêtre qu'il avait brisé, allant s'écrouler à côté du corps d'Orian, écrasant un citoyen en même temps._

_Une jeune femme aux cheveux gris assez courts et avec un anneau ressemblant à un O accroché derrière elle s'était présentée derrière eux. Cela n'avait été qu'un simple mensonge pour leur faire détourner le regard. Elle portait une tenue blanche qui faisait penser à celle d'une soubrette bien que la jupe était plus courte. Elle avait aussi une poitrine de taille moyenne et des longs collants blancs. Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour leur répliquer quelque chose qu'un puissant souffle de feu accompagné d'une décharge électrique alla la foudroyer. Quelques instants plus tard, un cocon de glace se forma autour d'elle, la gelant complètement avant de la briser en mille morceaux. Meteny n'avait pas tardé à agir._

_C'était un cauchemar… Un simple cauchemar… D'abord Galya… Maintenant Saranos… Ces ennemis… D'où est-ce qu'ils venaient ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils faisaient ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ? La tête de Meteny fit lentement 180 degrés de côté, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses tombant au sol alors qu'un léger soupir se fit entendre. Lentement, une ombre apparaissait devant Zena qui était assise contre le mur tandis que le cadavre de la Porygon-Z fut envoyée par-dessus bord. Cette ombre… Ces cheveux blonds platine… Elle n'y croyait pas… C'était juste un cauchemar… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était là ? Pourquoi ? Et ce sourire sans sentiments dessiné sur ses lèvres._

« Hum… Un peu récalcitrant… Vous avez tuée l'une de nos poupées. Ce n'était pas très gentil de votre part. En plus, maintenant, mon… maître… Appelons-le comme cela est mort. Cela est très mesquin de ta part, Zena. »

« Po… Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que nous avons besoin de te voir disparaître, voilà tout. »

« Mais mais mais… Je … Je… Je… »

« Je sais que tu as très peur… Tu ne peux même pas être en colère contre nous. Tu as tellement peur, tu veux pleurer mais tu n'as pas le temps. Dommage que tu sois relié à Alan, tu aurais pu survivre si cela n'avait pas été le cas. »

_Lentement, Lunitia tendait sa main en avant, une poigne invisible venant étrangler alors qu'elle battait des pieds dans le vide. Elle cherchait à respirer mais n'y arrivait pas alors que Lunitia marchait en direction des fenêtres brisées, mettant Zena au-dessus du vide. Elle murmura un simple mot d'adieu alors que l'adolescente était déjà morte, n'ayant plus d'oxygène dans le corps. Elle fut simplement lâchée dans le vide, venant atterrir sur le corps de ses pokémons. Les citoyens ne savaient plus où se mettre tandis que Lunitia souriait. Voilà une chose qui était réglée. Son sourire vit s'écouler du sang à travers ses lèvres, disparaissant peu à peu alors qu'elle baissait la tête, ses yeux posés sur son cœur sorti de son corps. Il était en train de battre encore quelques secondes avant que la main ne vienne l'exploser, se retirant du corps, celui-ci penchant en avant, tombant dans le vide. L'adolescente aux cheveux gris se lécha les doigts ensanglantés, émettant un grand sourire sadique avant d'humer l'air, murmurant :_

« L'odeur de la mort mélangée à celle du sang frais. Parfait… Vraiment parfait… Superbe… Tout est parfait ! Même si il y a eu quelques dégâts, héhéhé. Une chute de cette hauteur, on ne risque pas de s'en remettre. »

« Défoncez moi cette porte et vite ! »

_La porte du bureau d'Orian vola en éclats alors que Mana se mettait à disparaître mais trop tard pour ne pas être vue. Elle éclata de rire tandis que des hommes tentaient de l'arrêter et de l'immobiliser. C'était inutile… Vraiment inutile. Une personne allait en faire une sacrée tête. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre d'Alan, celui-ci s'étant mis couché sur son lit. Il tentait de contrôler son excitation et ne remarqua qu'à peine Mana qui était revenue. Il murmura avec un peu d'espoir :_

« Non mais vraiment… Je suis pressé qu'elle arrive en avance avec mon cadeau héhéhé ! »

_Le second Erèbe observa le pion blanc qu'il avait mit de côté, prenant l'une des tours blanches avant de les ramener au bord de la table. Il disparu ensuite tandis que l'homme aux cheveux violets soulevait une tour noire, un cavalier et un fou de même couleur près des deux pièces blanches. Avec lenteur, il approcha une dernière pièce près du rebord de la table : La reine en cristal noire. Celle-ci tomba de la table, se brisant en mille morceaux._

_Nul n'est tout blanc, nul n'est tout noir. Tout cela n'est qu'un principe de couleur.  
La Reine ne savait pas dans quel piège elle venait d'être capturée.  
Ses serviteurs tombèrent en premier, un par un tandis que l'ennemi apparaissait sans cesse.  
Baignant dans l'incompréhension, elle s'effaça dans les abysses, permettant ainsi au Roi de retrouver sa grandeur et sa stature qu'il avait perdues.  
Les pions noirs allaient se présenter enfin devant leur souverain._

**Erèbe, Fin de l'Inertie, verset troisième**


	16. Chapitre 13 : Stoïque

**Chapitre 13 : Stoïque **

« Ah… Elle en met du temps. »

_Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas pu quitter son travail plus tôt ? Oui… Ca ne faisait rien. Ca devait être sûrement ça. Il poussa un léger soupir désabusé, observant le plafond alors que Mana était revenue, retirant sa robe bleue tachée de sang pour la faire tomber au sol. Elle alla enfiler la même tenue que ces derniers jours bien que celle-ci était complètement noire. Elle alla se coucher à côté de lui, gardant son sourire en observant le plafond._

« Tu n'as rien à me dire, Mana ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Aujourd'hui est un jour un peu spécial. »

« Oh que oui, c'est plus que spécial ! Tu aimes bien cette tenue ? »

« HEIN ?! Non mais je rêve ! Tu t'es habillée toute seule ! Comme une grande ! Je suis fier de toi, Mana ! Tu deviens autonome ! »

_Il poussa un grand rire, venant lui tapoter le sommet du crâne alors qu'elle gardait son sourire, son œil posé sur lui. Vraiment, elle était bizarre aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses sentiments correctement ? Elle était en train de devenir plus sociable ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'il s'imaginait et peut-être qu'il se trompait un peu voir beaucoup… Mais voilà quoi…_

« Ahhhh ! Je n'aime pas attendre ! C'est trop long ! »

« Excité comme une puce… Tu n'es qu'un gamin au final. »

« Merci beaucoup, Mana ! Héhéhé ! Bon, bon, bon… Peut-être que je devrais sortir mes pokémons et les habiller ? Puisqu'aujourd'hui est une journée exceptionnelle ! »

« Ah bon ? Et en quoi ? Tu veux me le dire ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te l'annoncer mais à toi de trouver héhéhé ! Bon, je vais dormir une bonne heure ou chercher le sommeil… Enfin… Essayer ! »

_Il ferma les yeux alors qu'elle le regardait longuement, la neutralité peinte sur son visage. __Tsss… __Pauvre garçon qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui allait lui arriver. Vraiment… Qu'il était stupide de croire que tout allait bien se passer. Pfff… Elle se serait presque sentie mal pour lui. Presque… Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle l'observa dormir, tendant l'oreille pour savoir si le téléphone allait sonner ou non. Ah… Héhéhé… Elle s'enfonça lentement dans le sol, disparaissant de la chambre pour arriver en bas. Elle voulait voir la réaction des deux parents… Elle ne tarda pas : Le regard de la mère alla s'assombrir tandis qu'elle disait plusieurs fois oui, posant des questions comme pour chercher une réponse avant de reposer le téléphone. Elle s'était tournée vers son mari, celui-ci lui demandant ce qui se passait. Voilà… Ils étaient enfin au courant de cette nouvelle. Comment allaient-ils l'expliquer à leur fils ? La mère signala qu'il valait mieux attendre quelques minutes. Eux-mêmes avaient besoin de s'en remettre. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui s'était passé. Elle revint dans la chambre, observant le sourire paisible d'Alan en murmurant :_

« Dommage, cette odeur était parfaite… Mais elle n'est pas dissipée… A croire que ce n'était pas elle qui était réellement à l'origine de celle-ci. »

_Hum… Qu'elle le laisse dormir tranquillement. Ca pouvait bien attendre… Mais non ! Ca ne pouvait pas attendre ! Elle se rapprocha de lui, commençant à le secouer légèrement pour le réveiller alors qu'il gémissait un peu.  
_

« Réveille toi grosse larve, tes parents ont quelque chose à te dire. »

« Quoi… Quoi ? Je me suis endormi ? AH ! Zena est arrivée ?! »

« Non, elle n'est pas arrivée. Tu devrais plutôt descendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

_D'accord, d'accord ! Il s'était mis à bâiller légèrement, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Il se leva de son lit, se frottant les yeux tout en tapotant la tête de l'adolescente pour la remercier. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit à son bon anniversaire de sa part mais au moins, elle se rendait plus utile. Elle alla lui dire qu'elle l'accompagnait et il lui signala que ce n'était pas un problème. Ils descendirent ensemble de l'étage alors que ses parents étaient en train de monter les escaliers. Sa mère lui parla d'une voix troublée :_

« A… Alan ? Pourquoi tu es parti de la chambre ? »

« Ah… Et bien… On m'a dit que… »

« Ca ne fait rien. De toute façon, nous venions te chercher. Est-ce que tu veux bien nous rejoindre dans le salon ? Nous avons quelque chose à te dire. »

« C'est au sujet de vos paroles moroses ? Je vois que vous n'allez pas très bien alors j'espère que ça pourra aller mieux héhéhé ! C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui et je ne veux pas de visage triste ! Surtout pas maintenant, d'accord ? »

« Oui… Enfin bon… Sois fort d'accord ? »

« Heu là… Papa, Maman, vous me faites peur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous avez quelque chose à me dire et je n'aime pas ça… Je vous suis dans le salon. »

_Ils hochèrent la tête ensemble, l'emmenant dans la pièce où tout avait été décoré. Oui… Ses dix-sept ans étaient peut-être décorés mais le nombre de personnes présentes se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. En fait, ses pokémons, ceux de Zena, cette dernière, ses parents et enfin lui-même. Ca faisait exactement dix personnes héhéhé ! Ah non ! Il oubliait Mana ! Maintenant qu'elle était là, cela faisait onze. Il la regarda, celle-ci restant parfaitement muette avant qu'il ne repose son visage en face de ses parents. Il perdit son sourire tandis que son père cherchait ses mots :_

« Voilà… Euh… Comment te dire ça… Zena… Zena ne viendra pas…. »

« Pourquoi ? Car elle a trop de travail ? Ca ne fait rien, je lui pardonne… Enfin… c'est ça non ? C'est bien pour ça qu'elle ne vient pas ? »

_Devant le regard désabusé de ses deux parents, il su tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Si elle n'arrivait pas, c'était pour une bonne raison… Une raison importante mais laquelle ? Sa mère lui demanda de s'asseoir alors que son père lui disait :_

« Je vais être bref… Alan… On a reçu un appel téléphonique… J'ai un peu de mal à te le dire quand même… mais… Orian est mort… Lunitia aussi… »

« Co… Comment ? Pourquoi ? Et quel… Attend un peu… Zena… aussi ? »

_Le père hocha la tête alors qu'Alan commençait à se tenir la tête, préférant ne pas y penser. C'était juste un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar…_

« Il paraît qu'ils ont été projetés du toit du gratte-ciel… Les pokémons de Zena sont… morts eux aussi. Je suis désolé, Alan… »

« Je crois que je vais aller dans ma chambre, j'ai besoin de me reposer. Je me sens un peu mal… Je manque d'air. »

_Son visage s'était décomposé mais il restait froid et neutre au niveau des yeux. Il était impossible pour elle de lire sa réaction. Oui, il était abattu, est-ce qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer ? Ca serait normal, vraiment normal… Il se leva lentement du canapé, son père lui demandant s'il avait besoin d'aide pour monter mais il hocha la tête pour dire que non. Mana s'était mise à le suivre mais elle fut arrêtée par la mère d'Alan, celle-ci lui murmurant :_

« Même si… Tu es une pokémon… Tu es très intelligente et humaine non ? Est-ce que tu peux t'occuper de lui ? S'il te plaît ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais cela ? »

« Voilà… Même si il ne le montre pas, mon fils est quelqu'un de très fragile psychologiquement. Tu sais… Avant d'avoir quatre ans, il était un enfant très calme et solitaire. Sa première année de maternelle s'est très mal passée. Il restait dans son coin et dessinait des choses… assez lugubres… Il ne voulait pas d'amis. Nous avons été voir un psychologue et celui-ci nous a conseillé de nous installer ici plutôt. C'est là que Zena est apparue dans sa vie. Autant te dire que le changement a été dur à s'accomplir mais grâce à elle, il a pris goût à la vie et elle était toujours là pour le protéger. Tu l'as peut-être remarqué mais Alan n'est pas du genre à utiliser ses pokémons pour combattre, simplement s'amuser. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites ça ? Ca ne me concerne pas… »

« Car tu es une pokémon aussi intelligente que Lunitia ou Solerion… Tu es capable de t'exprimer par des mots et d'avoir des pensées développées… Je pense que tu peux tenter de ressentir dans quoi il est maintenant. Zena était sa seule amie… Sa seule véritable amie, même si il ne le montre pas, il est assez inquiétant. Quelqu'un qui ne fait que sourire et rire à longueur de journée, est-ce qu'il ne te paraît pas bizarre ? »

« Oh… Vous savez, pour moi, rien n'est vraiment bizarre. Je vais voir ce que je vais faire. »

_Elle haussa les épaules, la mère d'Alan la laissant partir alors qu'elle montait les marches. Tiens ? Elle n'utilisait pas ses pouvoirs ectoplasmiques maintenant ? Oh… Bizarrement, elle ne se sentait pas motivée. Elle se positionna devant la porte, toquant deux fois d'un geste machinal alors que son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion._

« T'as fini de chialer ? Je peux rentrer ? »

_Aucune réponse. Est-ce qu'il avait commis l'idiotie de se pendre ou s'entailler les veines ? AH ! Ca serait une bonne idée ! Avec un cœur comme ça, il y avait des chances qu'il devienne un spectre lui aussi. En quel pokémon ? Est-ce qu'il aurait une intelligence aussi développée qu'elle ? Pfff ! Pourquoi elle se posait cette question ? Elle pénétra dans la chambre, remarquant que le jeune homme s'était couché sur le lit, le visage positionné vers le plafond. Les mains en croix sur son torse, il murmura :_

« Je me sens vide… vraiment vide… J'ai envie de pleurer… comme le moment où tu me faisais peur… ou alors avec Plitana… »

« Mais tu n'y arrives pas, non ? Tu te dis : Je n'ai même plus la force de pleurer. Je me sens complètement déboussolé… Je ne sais plus quoi faire… »

« C'est exactement ça, Mana. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre… ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi est-ce que cela devait arriver maintenant ? Lorsque j'avais dix-sept ans ? »

« Je ne suis pas devineresse, je ne sais pas lire dans l'avenir ou prévoir tout ça. »

« Tu dois être heureuse non ? Tu me parlais de cette odeur de mort… tout autour de moi… Peut-être que c'est ça… qu'au final… Je tue les autres autour de moi. »

« Ouais, ouais, t'as des pouvoirs mystiques et ancestraux qui font que tout est de ta faute. Bien entendu, n'oublions pas que tu es responsable de l'extinction des pokémons spectres, du fait que nous soyons tous devenus des humains, que les pokémons psychiques soient au-dessus de tous les hommes et les dirigent dans l'ombre. »

« Ha… Haha… Tu en dis des bêtises. »

« Que veux-tu ? Ca peut m'arriver aussi d'en dire. Je ne suis pas parfaite même si je tends à l'être à chaque instant. »

_Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui qui restait couché. D'un geste nonchalant, elle tendit sa main gauche en arrière sans le regarder. Elle lui murmura à nouveau :_

« Si tu veux, tu peux la serrer en pleurant. Ca ne sert à rien de contenir ses larmes lorsqu'il s'agit de la mort d'un proche. Cela arrive à tout le monde. »

« Je t'envie… Je t'envie vraiment… Mana… Je t'envie réellement… »

« Comme beaucoup de personnes mais pourquoi m'envies-tu ? »

« Car tu es immortelle… Enfin tu es morte… Mais tu vis toujours. »

« Être un spectre implique le fait d'abandonner tout ses sentiments contrairement à ces pokémons psychiques et pathétiques. Est-ce que tu veux que je te dise quelque chose ? Les pokémons psychiques choisissent délibérément de ne plus rien ressentir, cela pour accentuer et améliorer leur force et leur mental. Les pokémons spectres… sont généralement froids, sombres, inquiétants et du genre à faire des plaisanteries douteuses, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ca te colle parfaitement comme définition… »

« Je le sais. Merci bien. Mais tu sais pourquoi nous faisons cela ? Car nous ne pouvons pas mourir. Au final, nous ne voulons pas ressentir de sentiments car nous ne voulons pas souffrir. Nous ne vieillissons pas… ou presque… alors que nos dresseurs eux… grandissent, deviennent des adultes, des vieilles personnes… puis meurent… Ensuite, certains pokémons spectres sont nés de la haine et de la colère… Car oui, certains spectres, qu'ils soient pokémons ou non… ont eu des moments terribles… Lorsqu'ils étaient vivants. Et alors, ils décident de se venger, leur âme reste présente, avide de revanche. »

« Est-ce que tu es un pokémon comme ça ? »

« J'étais une humaine… et je suis morte oui… Puisque je suis devenue une pokémon… spectrale… Tu devrais te douter que j'ai ma propre vengeance à accomplir non ? »

« Mais… La personne doit être morte depuis longtemps. »

« C'est exact, cela fait depuis très très longtemps qu'elles sont mortes. »

_Il eut un petit soupir, émettant un faible sourire alors qu'elle ne le regardait pas. Il avait les yeux brillants mais ils restaient rivés sur le plafond alors qu'il disait d'une voix calme :_

« Je suis content… plutôt… très content… »

« De savoir que Zena est morte ? Tu es vraiment bizarre et horrible. »

« Non pas de ça. Pas du tout ! Je ne pensais pas à ça… Mais je me dis que c'était la première fois… depuis tout ce temps. »

« Première fois par rapport à quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Première fois qu'on parle… comme ça. J'ai l'impression de mieux te connaître. Tu parles enfin des pokémons spectres et puis… Un peu de toi. Et je ne sais pas… Ca me fait plaisir… Même si… J'aurais aimé que cela se passe plus tôt. »

« Je profites juste de ta faiblesse pour te bourrer le crâne d'idées complètements stupides. La majorité de mes propos est fausse. Alors déçu ? »

_Il ne lui répondit pas alors qu'elle trembla légèrement. Il venait de prendre sa main, la serrant avec un peu de force alors qu'elle posait enfin son œil rouge sur lui. Il avait fermé ses yeux et elle resta parfaitement immobile. Ce fut elle qui eut quelques larmes aux yeux, la surprenant. Elle passa son autre main au-dessous de ses yeux, baissant le regard en souriant. Voilà qu'il était complètement à sa merci. C'était enfin chose faite._


	17. Chapitre 14 : Incendie

**Chapitre 14 : Incendie**

« Est-ce qu'il dort enfin ? »

« Ca m'a l'air d'être le cas. Cela ne se voit-il pas ? »

« Est-ce qu'il… a beaucoup pleuré ? »

_Elle hocha la tête d'un air négatif alors que la mère était rentrée dans la chambre pour demander des nouvelles de son fils. Elle avait posé son regard sur la main de Mana qui tenait celle d'Alan, l'adolescente aux cheveux gris la retirant rapidement sans pour autant montrer un instant de gêne. Elle reprit d'une voix calme :_

« Est-ce que vous comptez l'envoyer à son travail demain ? Cela ne sera pas une bonne idée. Loin de là même… De plus, il va avoir de nombreuses questions de la part des policiers au sujet de la mort de Zena et donc, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il reste ici. »

« D'ici deux semaines, les résultats de son examen seront disponibles. Je crois que je vais le laisser se reposer pendant ces deux semaines. J'irais téléphoner à Faror d'ici demain. Merci de bien vouloir vous occuper de mon fils. Je dois vous avouer une chose… »

« Faites donc, je ne vous empêche pas de parler. »

« Vous étiez plutôt inquiétante la première fois que mon mari et moi mais maintenant, vous semblez bien plus… sympathique… Vous savez… Les pokémons spectres avaient une mauvaise réputation à cause de cette légende d'antan… »

« Ce n'était pas une légende, elle est vraiment arrivée et c'est elle la cause de tout ce qui se passe ici. Sans elle, nous ne serions pas devenus humains. »

« Oui… Ce que je veux dire… Enfin vous me comprenez… Je vais plutôt vous laisser. Merci encore de vous occuper de mon fils. Vous deviez être une gentille personne lorsque vous étiez vivante, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Cela ne s'appelle pas de la gentillesse mais de la stupidité, ne confondez pas les deux. »

« Ah ! Si vous le dites… Mademoiselle Mana. Surveillez le bien et restez près de lui, je vous en prie. Il va avoir besoin de tout le soutien possible. Ses pokémons ne pourront pas forcément l'aider puisqu'ils ne sont pas capables de s'exprimer mais vous… »

« C'est bon, c'est bon. J'ai compris. Pffff ! Je vais faire de mon mieux. »

_La femme la remercia, s'inclinant devant elle tandis que Mana la regardait partir de la chambre. Comme humaine, elle était vraiment chiante. Elle savait d'où Alan tirait sa façon d'agacer les gens, il avait eu un bon professeur. En parlant de lui, est-ce qu'il dormait encore ? Elle se retourna, l'observant dans son lit alors qu'elle avait remontés les draps sur le corps du jeune homme. Oui… Il dormait complètement. Elle poussa un léger soupir, émettant un grand sourire. D'ici quelques jours, la réaction des gens n'allait pas tarder. Elle était sûre que les policiers étaient déjà en train de prendre des notes, des empreintes, toutes ces choses ! En parlant de relever des choses… Elle rigola, pris d'un fou rire. Oh oui… C'est vrai… Elle n'avait pas oublié ça… Pas du tout même. Elle était sur la scène du crime !_

_Plusieurs journées passèrent mais les policiers n'arrivaient pas. En fait, une enquête avait été lancée mais pour l'instant, l'appel à témoins n'avait pas encore commencé. Alan restait uniquement dans sa chambre, ne sortant à peine que pour demander pardon aux parents de Zena lorsque ces derniers étaient arrivés pour l'enterrement de leur fille. Oui… L'enterrement… Au moins… Cela avait été signalé… De la façon dont elle était morte… Comme les autres… La majorité était déjà morte avant d'atterrir au sol. Des traces sur le cou de Zena, des trous dans le corps des autres… Enfin, ce n'était guère réjouissant._

_L'enterrement eut lieu dix jours après les incidents, il était arrivé mais il n'avait rien dit. Ses pokémons étaient présents ainsi que Mana… Oui, elle avait eu la décence de rester muette et de ne pas parler comme lui. Tout était si calme… Tout s'était terminé sauvagement et sans qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose. Si seulement… Il n'avait pas accepté que Zena travaille… Ca ne serait jamais arrivé… Jamais…_

_Faror, Solerion, Plitana, tous étaient arrivés pour l'enterrement. Tous lui donnèrent ses condoléances, comme aux parents. C'est vrai… Il avait été le petit ami de Zena… Cela avait simplement mis du temps avant de se concrétiser… Beaucoup trop de temps… Il était pitoyable en tant que petit ami ou homme… Il n'avait rien pu faire… Rien n'empêcher. Cette nuit là, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à dormir mais Mana l'avait complètement assommé avec ses pouvoirs spectraux pour le faire plonger dans ses songes._

_Il n'avait pas montré un seul instant des larmes… Aucune larme n'avait coulée de sa joue… Aucune… Rien… Il s'était promis de ne pas pleurer et il y était arrivé. Trois jours avant de savoir s'il avait réussi son examen, Mana lui avait donné un coup de pied aux fesses pour l'obliger à sortir de la chambre. Elle disait que cela sentait le Moufflair et il l'avait plutôt mal pris mais au moins, il était sorti._

« Maman… Papa… Je vais me balader. »

« Est-ce que tu veux que l'on t'accompagne ? »

« Non… C'est bon… J'ai pris Mylène avec moi. Elle me fera passer le temps. »

« Comme tu le veux… Et Mana ? Où se trouve t-elle ? »

« C'est elle qui m'a mis à la porte… Au moins, tu pourras faire la chambre. Pardon… d'être resté aussi longtemps dedans… Je me sens un peu… »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de parler. Vas t'en et profite de ta balade. »

_Il hocha la tête alors qu'il sortait Mylène de sa pokéball. L'adolescente aux cheveux bleus aux pointes noires prit son bras, émettant un petit sourire triste avant de se coller contre son bras. Elle allait rester auprès de son maître et tout faire pour qu'il aille mieux !_

_Même si cela ne lui avait pas permis d'oublier Zena, il remerciait Mylène pour tous les efforts qu'elles faisaient pour lui faire plaisir. Généralement, les Tentacruels n'étaient guères appréciés à cause de leur apparence et caractère… mais il était tombé sur la seule Tentacool qui semblait se préoccuper énormément de son dresseur. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose._

_Il remercia Mylène lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez lui, l'embrassant sur les deux joues alors qu'elle venait l'enlacer complètement avec ses mains et ses cheveux qui faisaient penser à des tentacules. Elle était mignonne… si mignonne… Enfin, si gentille… Elle voulait qu'il soit heureux et c'était une attention louable._

_Enfin, le jour des résultats arriva et il passa une main sur son front en ouvrant ses yeux. Aujourd'hui, il allait être obligé de sortir. Il tourna son visage vers le mur, observant le visage de Mana qui l'observait lui aussi. Elle avait dormi avec lui à nouveau pour être sûr qu'il se bouge aujourd'hui. Elle murmura d'un grand sourire :_

« Est-ce tu veux que je mette des talons pour te frapper là où je pense ? »

« S'il te plaît… Je viens de me réveiller… »

« Je m'y vois contrainte… En fait, non, c'est bien plus drôle comme ça ! »

_Il se retrouva légèrement soulevé au-dessus du sol mais il ne réagissait pas, comme si il n'en avait rien à faire. Ils quittèrent la chambre ensemble, Mana l'emmenant grâce à ses pouvoirs spectraux en direction de la salle de bain avant de le jeter dans la baignoire._

« Qu'est… ce que tu vas faire ? Il est à peine… sept heures… »

« Dis-moi si c'est froid ! »

_Elle fit couler l'eau gelée sur le corps du jeune homme, celui-ci ouvrant subitement les yeux de surprise, se redressant en hurlant que c'était plus que froid ! Elle poussa un grand rire démoniaque, reprenant la parole dans son rire :_

« Trop froid ?! Alors tu préfères peut-être quand c'est plus chaud ! »

_Elle commença à faire couler l'eau chaude mais s'arrêta subitement. L'eau froide, c'était drôle mais l'eau chaude pouvait être très dangereuse si elle commençait à ne faire couler qu'elle. Hum… La plaisanterie n'était pas forcément drôle pour les deux. Elle passa une main sur son front, tirant le rideau alors qu'il venait éternuer :_

« J'y crois pas… Mais je n'y crois pas ! Ne me dit pas que tu es malade maintenant ?! Désolée mais ça ne marchera pas comme excuse avec moi ! »

« La faute à qui ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé ce genre de manipulations ! »

« Ouais, ouais. Toujours à te plaindre de toute façon ! Tu dois tirer un trait sur cette morte ! Tu ne comprends pas qu'elle ne reviendra pas ?! »

« Merci de me le rappeler… C'est très agréable… »

« Bla bla bla… C'est bon ? Vas te laver et ne me prend pas la tête. Habiles-toi correctement et je veux te voir en bas d'ici quinze minutes grand maximum. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Je t'accompagne alors dépêche toi ! »

« Merci… Je ne sais… pas si j'aurais eu la force d'y aller. »

« Normal quand on est une larve humaine qui reste attachée aux souvenirs des morts. »

_Ah… Toujours aussi amicale. Il eut un petit rire alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle de bains lorsqu'un petit bruit se fit entendre. Comme… un objet qui tombait mais vraiment très faible. Elle tourna son visage vers les vêtements sales d'Alan, remarquant le pendentif avec un sablier. Ce sablier… était bizarre. Elle s'approcha de lui, le prenant en main avant de voir que les grains de sable de ce sablier tombaient lentement… mais sûrement. Un grain par un grain… Elle le secoua violemment mais rien ne s'accélérait._

« C'est quoi cette breloque ? »

« Tu es encore là ? Je sors de l'eau, je te préviens. »

« Ouais, ouais, ouais. Je te rappelle que tu es trempé jusqu'aux os, je t'ai foutu dans l'eau complètement habillé. »

« J'ai retiré mes vêtements pfff… Tu peux aller me chercher des habits ? »

« Et puis quoi encore ? Tu crois que c'est marqué servante sur mon front ? Tu lèves ton arrière-train et tu vas le chercher ! »

_Au-delà de ces quelques paroles, ils furent prêts quinze minutes plus tard, comme elle l'avait annoncé. La mère d'Alan demanda à l'adolescente de bien le surveiller tandis qu'il détournait le regard, fronçant les sourcils pour dire qu'il ne comptait pas faire de bêtises. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lycée où il fut accueilli dans le calme._

_Plusieurs personnes lui donnèrent ses condoléances mais ça ne changeait rien. Il demanda simplement à ce qu'on lui tende son diplôme… et celui de Zena. Bien que réticent à la base, le professeur lui signala qu'il allait devoir le donner aux parents de l'adolescente morte. Il hocha la tète, se disant à quel point il était bête… Jamais… Jamais il n'avait pensé à prendre une photo d'elle et lui… ensemble…_

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce sablier ? »

« Tu fais bien d'en parler. J'aimerais savoir où tu l'as obtenu ? »

« Cela ne… te concerne pas Mana. Je suis désolé… C'est bizarre… Les grains ne tombaient jamais avant alors pourquoi maintenant… »

« Je viens de bien entendre ce que tu viens de me dire ? Tu viens de me refuser une chose ? Tu sais ce qu'il risque de t'arriver ? Si tu me refuses ça ? »

« Allons-nous en, Mana. Je ne veux pas rester plus longtemps dans ce lycée. »

_Grrrr ! Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il lui prit la main, marchant d'un pas certain vers la sortie alors qu'elle semblait surprise. L'odeur de mort… autour d'elle et lui… était omniprésente ? Non… Mais ce n'était pas seulement cette odeur de mort… Il y avait aussi autre chose… Une autre odeur… Du méthane ? Du gaz ?_

« Héhéhé… Héhéhé… Je crois que ça va être explosif ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Mana ? »

« Alan, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher. Ca risque de chauffer par ici. »

_De chauffer ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Elle éclata de rire avant de se mettre à courir en lui tenant la main. Quand elle se comportait ainsi, elle avait presque l'air d'une adolescente normale. Ils firent une cinquantaine de mètres avant qu'elle ne se retourne, émettant un grand sourire machiavélique :_

« Observe et admire. »

_Observer et admirer ? Pourquoi ? Il eut sa réponse en une fraction de secondes. Les vitres du lycée explosèrent, des flammes sortant de celles-ci alors que des cris résonnaient en puissance dans le bâtiment. Il écarquilla les yeux, se tournant lentement vers Mana. Co… Comment était-elle au courant ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Comment cela se faisait ?!_

« Mana… Je… Je… Comment tu… »

« L'odeur. Il y avait une odeur de gaz. Surement une fuite dans celle-ci. C'est bizarre que cela arrive le jour où tu dois chercher ton diplôme. »

« Je… Je dois aller les aider ! Ils vont avoir besoin de nous ! »

« STOP ! Ca ne sert à rien ! S'il y a des survivants, ils ne passeront pas la journée de toute façon. Tu ne peux rien faire, tu ne peux que contempler ce chef d'œuvre. »

« Ce chef d'œuvre… mais tu es malade… Mana ! Il y a des morts partout ! »

« Et alors ?! Je suis morte aussi, je n'en fais pas un drame ! C'est un accident et alors ?! Ca arrive tout les jours ! Non ! Ce qui est intéressant, c'est toi, Alan ! Je crois que je commence à mieux cerner ce que tu es… Ce que tu es réellement et c'est encore plus agréable que prévu ! Oh que oui… Tu deviens tout de suite plus… »

_Il observait les flammes qui léchaient le bâtiment au loin alors que des klaxons se faisaient entendre. Les pompiers arrivaient, aidés par leurs pokémons. Des morts calcinés, un bâtiment détruit… Il ne comprenait pas… Pas… Ce qui se passait… Mana était au courant de tout ça… Mais elle n'avait rien fait pour éviter ce drame._

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu fais Mana ?! »

_Elle venait de lui lécher longuement la joue gauche en fermant son œil rouge alors qu'il la repoussait. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se comporter comme ça ?! Elle passa sa langue sur les lèvres alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle et du lycée en flammes. Ce qu'il était réellement ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Et puis… Mana… Maintenant, il commençait à être un peu inquiet… et à cran… D'abord Zena… Maintenant le lycée… Qui serait le prochain ?_


	18. Chapitre 15 : Coupable

**Chapitre 15 : Coupable**

« ALAN ! TU ES LA ! DIEU MERCI ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir sa bouche qu'il se faisait enlacer par sa mère, voyant le visage inquiet de son père. A la télévision, les images du lycée en flammes en train de se faire éteindre, passaient en boucle.

« Tu vas bien ? Nous… Nous avons appris… »

« Oui… Je vais bien Maman… Ne t'en fais pas… J'ai mon diplôme… et celui de Zena. »

« Mais mais mais… Tu montes déjà dans ta chambre ? »

« Je suis un peu fatigué… Mana… Tu viens avec moi, d'accord ? »

_L'adolescente aux cheveux gris hocha la tête avec un grand sourire, observant les deux parents puis Alan. Son sourire alla s'élargir, comme si elle avait prévu quelque chose de malsain et douteux. Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers l'escalier, le montant avant d'arriver dans la chambre d'Alan. Celui-ci se coucha sur le lit, posant son regard sur Mana :_

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« A quel sujet, Alan ? Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

« Du lycée ! Il a été complètement détruit ! Heureusement qu'il n'y avait que quelques personnes… et qu'on n'était pas au beau milieu de la matinée… »

« Heureusement ? Tu penses exactement comme moi. Tu t'en fous des morts tant qu'ils sont en petite quantité, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, Mana ! »

« Tiens donc ? Pas comme moi ? Alors je suis comment pour toi ? Dis le moi héhéhé ! Et ton sablier est bizarre, tu l'as remarqué ? Il descend grain de sable par grain de sable ! »

« Oui… Merci, je l'ai vu. Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche avec lui. »

« T'es son propriétaire, héhéhé. Tu crois qu'il y a besoin d'une autre explication ? »

« Oui… Qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu te taises des fois. Je vais dormir un peu. »

« Hey… Alan. Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi maintenant. »

_Il se tourna finalement vers elle, l'observant pour voir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle tendait l'une de ses mains vers lui, le plaquant contre le mur de la chambre mais il n'allait même pas réagir. A quoi cela servait de toute façon ? Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle s'approcha de lui alors qu'il restait collé et couché contre le mur, se mettant à quatre pattes devant lui. La pression fut accentuée, le jeune homme semblant avoir le souffle coupé sans pourtant être plus souffrant que ça. Elle grogna, pestant contre lui :_

« Evite de me faire croire que tu ne ressens rien ! »

« Je suis fatigué… Mana… »

« Mon œil ! Ne te fous pas de moi, je vais devenir très méchante si tu continues comme ça. Excuse toi maintenant pour ce que tu viens de dire ! »

« Je m'excuse pour ce que je viens de dire. Bonne nuit, Mana… Je vais dormir. »

« ARRÊTE CA ! CA M'ENERVE L'INDIFFERENCE ! »

_Ohla ! Elle venait de crier et il haussa un sourcil d'appréhension. Ce n'était pas un petit cri comme d'habitude, non… C'était autre chose… Bien plus violent et inquiétant. Sa paralysie fut retirée et il retomba contre le lit, émettant un petit pouf à l'atterrissage. Elle était à quelques centimètres de lui, son œil posé sur les siens._

« Tu crois que jouer à l'indifférent parce que Zena est morte et parce que ton lycée a cramé vas t'aider ?! Tu veux jouer à quoi ?! Au spectre ?! Tu n'es même pas mort mais si tu continues comme ça, je vais t'aider à accéder à ce titre ! »

« Tu voudrais me tuer alors ? Ca ne serait pas… une mauvaise idée ? Non ? »

« Une mauvaise idée ? Oh que non, ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée mais puisque tu veux t'amuser à ça, on va être deux… Tu peux tout faire, essayer de te suicider, de te pendre, de te couper les veines, TOUT mais tu sais quoi ? Je t'empêcherais de mourir ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça ? »

« Car ça serait abandonner le combat ! »

« Abandonner… le combat ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce… que tu veux dire ? »

_Elle lui demanda de s'asseoir contre le mur, commençant à lui parler longuement d'une voix neutre avant de s'arrêter. Elle lui signala de d'abord s'excuser correctement avant qu'elle ne continue à lui parler. Il prit une légère inspiration, lui signalant à quel point il était désolé d'avoir haussé la voix envers elle. Elle lui murmura finalement qu'ils allaient plutôt parler cette après-midi maintenant qu'elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait._

« C'est injuste, Mana. Tu m'as menti pour que je m'excuse. »

« Et j'ai réussi, c'est ce qui fait la différence entre toi et moi. Je suis intelligente, toi tu as encore beaucoup de boulot avant d'arriver à mon niveau. »

« C'est mesquin… Vraiment mesquin de ta part… Bon, je vais quand même me coucher. »

« Je viens dormir avec toi. Remercie-moi de te laisser la grâce de ma présence, pauvre idiot. Après cela, peut-être que je t'expliquerai ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

_Il s'était mis de côté, remontant les draps sur lui alors qu'il gardait ses vêtements malgré la chaleur torride qu'il y allait avoir. Elle fit de même, se mettant de dos par rapport à lui tout en dormant sur le côté comme le jeune homme. Elle alla se calfeutrer tout en disant d'une voix amusée et railleuse :_

« Tu sais pourquoi je fais ça ? Car je vais te faire suer comme un Caninos ! Tu vas tellement suer que tu vas perdre les petits bouts de gras qui sont apparus ces deux dernières semaines ! »

« Tu veux me faire perdre du poids ? C'est quelque chose… de bizarre… Et la méthode n'est pas franchement efficace… Je tiens à te le signaler avant que tu ne crois que ça va servir à quelque chose. Et toi aussi, tu vas suer… »

« Mais je ne risque pas de perdre du poids contrairement à toi. De toute façon, que tu mouilles ton lit ou non, c'est pas ce qui m'intéresse le plus. Maintenant, vas dormir. »

_Il s'exécuta, s'envahissant dans le pays des songes alors qu'elle lui prenait les deux mains pour qu'il les pose sur son ventre. Voilà, bien… Brave enfant… Avec ça, elle était sûre de savoir ce qu'il allait penser pendant ses songes. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'elle faisait de même. Elle n'avait pas réfléchie à cette chose… Si elle aussi, elle dormait… Comment pouvait-elle l'espionner dans ses rêves ?_

_Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle remarqua tout de suite qu'elle était en sueur, que ses vêtements étaient trempés… et qu'Alan continuait de dormir ? Mais attendez un peu ! Elle observa la fenêtre, remarquant que le soleil était bientôt en train de se coucher. Combien de temps avaient-ils dormis ?! Elle se retourna, voyant le visage apaisé d'Alan. Et bien, visiblement, soit ses rêves allaient mieux, soit le fait qu'elle dorme à proximité de lui l'empêchait d'avoir des cauchemars… Ou alors, il souriait avec des cauchemars dans sa tête. Ah ! Ca devait être sûrement ça. Elle le força à se réveiller, lui disant d'une voix neutre :_

« Tu as mouillé tes draps, espèce de sale gamin. Vas donc te laver dans la douche ! »

« Oui… oui… Pas besoin de crier. J'ai dormi combien d'heures ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais je dirais bien une dizaine… Me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est pas de ma faute ! Je me suis endormie aussi hein ! »

« Tiens… Tu es capable de dormir aussi ? Enfin bon… J'y vais, j'y vais. J'ai faim maintenant. Tu peux prévenir mes parents s'il te plaît ? »

« Je le fais mais laisse moi de l'eau chaude. »

_Il hocha la tête alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le sol pour descendre à l'étage inférieur. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, la mère d'Alan lui faisant un grand sourire en lui disant qu'elle ne voulait pas les déranger. Ils semblaient si bien dormir tout les deux… Elle grogna, signalant qu'ils avaient tout les deux faim et qu'ils allaient se laver avant de remonter les marches, les unes après les autres. Si bien dormir ? Un moment de faiblesse._

_Elle arriva alors qu'il était rentré dans sa chambre, s'étant séché le torse, apparaissant à moitié nu devant elle alors qu'elle se déshabillait complètement. Il la regarda un bref instant, détournant le regard alors qu'elle repartait de la chambre pour aller se doucher à son tour. La mère d'Alan poussa subitement un cri, le faisant sortir à vive allure de sa chambre pour descendre les escaliers en trombe. L'air de rien, entièrement nue et recouverte de gouttes d'eau parsemant son corps, elle alla à sa suite, descendant les escaliers d'un pas nonchalant. _

_Alan vit son père qui aidait sa mère à cacher son bras, du sang s'écoulant sur le sol. Il allait s'approcher d'eux mais son père l'en empêcha, lui signalant que sa mère s'était coupée les veines et assez profondément en préparant le repas. Il lui indiqua que le repas ne pouvait pas être terminé sauf si il s'en occupait mais Alan rétorqua qu'il s'en fichait royalement. Il allait les accompagner ! Son père lui cria qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire que de se disputer et qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il reste ici ! Alan regarda son père partir en serrant les dents._

« Ploc, ploc, ploc, ce sont les petites gouttes qui tombent. Ta mère s'est entaillée les veines, mais tu sais quoi. Elle n'a pas de chance, elle s'est ratée. »

« Mana… Non… Je ne le dirais pas… Enfin, si, je te demande une chose. »

« Et c'est quoi ? «

« Est-ce que tu peux aller t'habiller et te sécher ? Ou plutôt faire l'inverse ? »

_Elle éclata de rire avant de dire que cela ne la gênait pas de traîner ainsi. Enfin bon… Elle fit apparaître sa cape bleue, s'engouffrant à l'intérieur avant de garder son sourire. Elle était maintenant sans rien… ou presque. Il poussa un profond soupir, faisant les cent pas, montant et descendant les escaliers. Sa mère qui se coupait par inadvertance… Ah… Ah… Ah… ZUT DE ZUT ! Il devait rester calme ! Ne pas perdre son calme ! Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, remarquant le sablier avant de le prendre en main. Oui, voilà ce qu'il allait faire !_

_Il s'installa sur le canapé à côté de Mana, celle-ci s'étant mise en position du yoga. Elle observa le sablier tandis qu'il faisait de même. Il lui dit que cela allait lui permettre de passer ses nerfs et de se calmer. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, le jeune homme regardant les grains descendre un par un avant qu'elle ne dise d'une voix douce, chose qui n'allait pas du tout avec elle :_

« Dit… J'ai une bonne blague à te raconter. »

« Vas-y… Tant que cela me permet d'éviter de m'en faire pour mes parents. »

« Tu connais l'histoire de Boum la Voiture ? C'est l'histoire d'une voiture qui traverse un passage à niveau au même moment où un train passe ET BOUM LA VOITURE ! »

_Il la regarda d'un air neutre alors qu'elle se roulait sur le canapé, fière de ce qu'elle venait de dire. A quoi cela lui servait de proférer de telles paroles hein ? A quoi ça lui servait ? Elle se jeta sur lui, continuant de rire alors qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle le regarda longuement, lui montrant ses dents avant de sortir sa langue. Elle lui murmura :_

« L'odeur de la mort reste omniprésente, Alan ! OMNIPRESENTE TU M'ENTENDS ?! »

« Tu divagues pour pas changer ! Mana, sincèrement, je devrais t'emmener voir un psychologue, tu me fais vraiment peur des fois. Pourquoi tu m'as raconté cette blague complètement stupide ?! Enfin, non, je ne veux pas savoir. »

« Après ces informations sur les émeutes qui se déroulent au sud de Chiss, reparlons de ce malheureux incident qui s'est produit dans l'est de Chiss, il y a quelques minutes. »

« Un incident ? Où ça dans l'Est ? »

« La Voie C permettant de rejoindre le centre de Chiss a malheureusement été le théâtre d'un accident tragique… Une voiture s'est retrouvée bloquée dans un passage à niveau et ses occupants n'ont pas eu le temps de pouvoir s'en sortir avant que le train ne passe. Les policiers s'interrogent sur un évènement rarissime car comme tout le monde le sait, les voitures et les trains ne sont guère que peu utilisés depuis le système de téléportation mis en place par les nombreuses entreprises. »

« Dis, la Voie C, ce n'est pas celle que tes parents doivent emprunter pour se rendre au centre ? Car pour une blessure comme celle de ta mère, ils ont du se rendre là-bas. »

« Tais… TAIS-TOI ! Ne dit pas de bêtises comme ça ! »

_Il se tenait la tête entre les deux mains, son sablier posé devant lui, les grains tombant les uns après les autres. Non… Ce n'était pas possible… Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Ce n'était pas ses parents… Ce n'était pas la voiture de ses parents… Hahaha… Il rigola d'un rire nerveux alors que le visage de Mana arrêtait de sourire. Elle chercha à prendre la télécommande mais Alan fut le plus rapide._

« Arrête de regarder la télévision, cela t'abruti ! »

« J'ai besoin de savoir ! Ils vont sûrement dit qui était dans cette voiture ! Je veux savoir ! JE VEUX SAVOIR ! »

« Les policiers viennent enfin de se concerter et de lancer un appel à témoins. Les plus puissants pokémons psychiques mettent ainsi devant nos yeux un portrait-robot de la personne qui semblerait être responsable de la mort d'Orian et de nombreuses autres personnes. Rappelons pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant que cet évènement s'est produit il y a une quinzaine de jours et que nous n'avions guère d'informations avant aujourd'hui. »

_Peu à peu sur l'écran apparaissait le visage d'une adolescente aux cheveux gris, un cache-œil sur son œil droit tandis que celui de gauche était rouge rubis. Elle avait un sourire démoniaque et portait une capuche bleue sur le crâne. Le commentateur reprit :_

« D'après les nombreux dires, cette personne serait un pokémon d'une extrême rareté et très dangereuse. Capable de disparaître à volonté, nous vous conseillons de faire attention et d'appeler au numéro qui apparaît sur votre écran si vous avez des informations. »

« Ma… Mana… Mana, tu…. Mana, tu é… Mana, tu étais… »

_Il avait énormément de mal à faire une phrase, son visage se tournant peu à peu vers l'adolescente aux cheveux gris. Celle-ci tendit sa main vers la télévision, l'explosant comme si de rien n'était alors qu'elle avait le regard sombre. Elle ne disait rien alors qu'il pointait lentement son doigt vers elle. Elle… Elle était là-bas… Elle était à l'endroit où Zena avait été assassinée… Ha… Haha… Hahaha… Hahaha… C'était normal. Elle la détestait. Normal…_


	19. Chapitre 16 : Manipulation hasardeuse

**Chapitre 16 : Manipulation hasardeuse**

« Tu as… détruit la télévision… Tu l'as détruite… »

« Tu es très perspicace. Tu vois que j'ai tendue la main vers la télévision et que celle-ci a explosé. Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ? »

« Pour… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu me détestes ? Est-ce que tu me détestes vraiment ? Tant que ça ? Mana… »

« Oh que oui… Je te déteste… tout autant que le reste de l'espèce humaine. Si vous pouviez disparaître, cela ne me poserait aucun problème. »

_Il se jeta sur elle, la plaquant sur le canapé, ses deux mains posées sur les épaules de Mana. Il l'observait en tremblant, cherchant ses mots, ses paroles… Qu'est-ce qu'il devait dire ?! Il avait en face de lui l'assassin… de ses parents… et de sa petite amie ! Elle le regardait avec neutralité, attendant qu'il réagisse mais il n'en fit rien. Elle tendit sa main vers lui, comme pour caresser sa joue avant d'émettre un grand sourire, s'apprêtant à le repousser en utilisant ses pouvoirs sur son visage. Il fit un geste sur le côté, esquivant quelque chose d'invisible alors qu'elle se mettait à être étonnée à nouveau._

« Tu… Tu viens de recommencer ?! Tu viens de recommencer n'est-ce pas ?! Tu es capable de les voir ?! Ne me mens pas !

« NON ! TOI ! NE ME MENS PAS ! TU LES AS TUES ?! »

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?! Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ou non ?! »

_Il levait son poing en arrière alors qu'elle tentait d'utiliser à nouveau ses pouvoirs spectraux. Mais pourquoi est-ce que cela ne l'affectait pas ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les utiliser contre lui à ce moment ?! Il allait la frapper ? OUI ! Qu'il la frappe ! Qu'il ose à peine lever la main vers elle ! C'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait !_

« Te faire confiance… alors que tu me caches tout… Tu me caches tout… Tu disparaîs comme ça… Tu me réduis et tu me mets plus bas que terre… Non… Je ne te fais pas confiance… Pas du tout ! PLUS MAINTENANT ! » _cria-il avec colère._

_Son poing alla s'enfoncer dans le canapé à côté de Mana, celle-ci reprenant son sourire bien qu'il n'avait rien de maléfique ou doux… Non… Il était plutôt totalement neutre… comme si tout ça l'indifférait complètement. Elle murmura d'une voix calme :_

« Si je te dis que je ne suis pas responsable de la mort de tes parents… et de Zena ? »

« Tu mens ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de tout ça à chaque fois, comme si tu savais tout ce qui va se passer et tu ne fais rien ! Tu es complice de toute cette histoire ! »

« Et pourtant… Zena est morte… de la main de Lunitia… Qui est morte de ma main. »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Lunitia n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Elle était tellement gentille avec nous, tellement… Ah… Ah… Non je ne te crois pas ! »

« Tu fais donc plus confiance à une pokémon psychique qu'à une pokémon spectre ? A une parfaite inconnue plutôt qu'à une fille qui partage ton lit ? »

« Ne joue pas avec les mots ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pareil ! Tu dors dans mon lit mais on ne se connait pas ! Lunitia me parlait, était gentille, serviable, tout le contraire de toi qui ne pense qu'à sortir des blagues douteuses, à me faire mal, souffrir, à balancer des phrases sur des odeurs et toutes ces choses ! »

« Ca s'appelle de la manipulation… Elle t'a simplement manipulé et tu es tombé en plein dedans. Au final, tu es vraiment pathétique comme humain. »

« Pathétique ?! Pathétique ?! Tu veux que je sois comment ?! Mes parents sont morts, j'ai en face de moi l'assassin de ces derniers et de Zena ! »

« Je n'ai rien tué… à part Lunitia parmi tout ceux qui sont tombés. Ton manque de confiance me répugne. Je pensais que tu étais un peu mieux que les autres. »

_Le téléphone sonna subitement alors qu'il se levait pour le récupérer. Il s'était mis à trembler de tout son corps… Un coup d'œil lui permettait de savoir rapidement que c'était de l'hôpital, les premiers chiffres lui donnant cette indication. Mana se leva lentement, époussetant sa robe bleue avant de s'approcher de lui. Il poussa un petit cri en entendant la voix de son père au bout du fil :_

« Alan ? Ta mère va bien, on lui a fait un bandage et on a arrêté l'hémorragie. Elle ne devra pas utiliser sa main pendant quelques temps en attendant que la plaie cicatrice et toutes ces choses. Nous sommes de retour. Tu as entendu à la télévision au sujet de l'accident ? Nous étions à peine à un kilomètre quand nous avons vu ce qui s'est passé… C'était affreux… Ils n'ont pas tout de suite reconnu à qui appartenait la voiture mais je crois que je m'en rappelle parfaitement. Enfin, il est déjà venu une ou deux fois ici… » _annonça son père comme si il se doutait de qui pouvait être dans la voiture._

« Papa… Maman… Je croyais… Je croyais que vous étiez dans l'accident ! »

« Mais non, comment nous aurions pu ? Nous venions à peine de partir ! Tu te fais trop de soucis avec ce qui se passe ces derniers jours. Nous sommes de retour d'ici une bonne heure ou deux. Mangez avec Mana et tes pokémons, nous devons faire quelques courses. Ta mère t'embrasse et elle te dit de ne pas t'inquiéter. »

« Au… Au revoir… Revenez vite… »

_Il reposa le téléphone alors qu'il éclatait en sanglots : Ses parents n'étaient pas morts… Pas du tout… Ils étaient même en parfaite santé… ou presque dans le cas de sa mère. Il ne savait plus où se mettre mais il entendit quelques bruits de pas, tournant son visage en pleurs vers Mana. Celle-ci s'éloignait de lui sans un mot alors qu'il chuchotait :_

« Ma… Mana… Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Pourquoi… tu ne m'as pas dit que ce n'était pas mes parents ? Tu devais… t'en douter non ? »

« Car c'était tout simplement évident mais pour une personne écervelée comme toi, ça ne semble pas l'être. Il y a de quoi être déçu non ? »

« Et pour Lunitia… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait fait ça ? Pourquoi ? »

« Tiens donc… Tu me fais confiance maintenant ? Tu crois en mes paroles ? Je n'ai pas à te répondre. Si tu n'es pas capable de m'accorder ta confiance, je ne vois pas de raison de te parler de tout ça. Je m'en vais. »

« Tu… Tu vas où ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Oh… Je pensais partir définitivement de cet endroit qui sent mauvais au final. J'ai joué avec ta confiance et tu as perdu. Tu n'es même pas capable de voir au-delà des actes. »

« Pardon… Pardon Mana… J'aurais du te croire… Mais mes parents… »

« Il n'y a pas de pardon qui tienne. Tu as échoué, c'est tout. »

_Elle commençait à disparaître mais il se jeta subitement sur elle, la plaquant contre un mur alors qu'elle écarquillait son œil gauche de surprise. Il venait encore de l'empêcher d'utiliser ses pouvoirs ?! C'était quoi son problème ?!_

« Je te conseille de me lâcher… » _souffla t-elle en baissant le regard._

« Pas avant que je me sois excusé… Mana… Je dois te le dire… J'ai peur avec tout ce qui arrive autour de moi… D'abord Zena, puis Lunitia… Monsieur Orian… Mon lycée… Tout commence à se détruire autour de moi et j'ai peur… »

« La peur est humaine… Cela prouve simplement que tu es humain… »

« Ce n'est pas ça ! Si mes parents… devaient mourir… Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ? »

« Tu serais seul et abandonné, où est le problème ? Que tous les autres crèvent tant que tu restes en vie, c'est comme ça que l'être humain doit réagir ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas correct ce que tu dis ! Tu entends un peu ce que tu dis Mana ?! Tu me dis de ne plus m'intéresser à personne, de ne plus me lier à quelqu'un… de ne plus rien faire… Juste de regarder… COMME TOI ! »

« Et est-ce un mal ? De n'être qu'une simple observatrice de la décadence de votre monde ? »

« Non… Non… Enfin… Maintenant… Je crois que Faror… est mort… Monsieur Faror est mort… D'après les dires de mon père… Enfin… Je crois que c'est ça. »

« Et alors ? C'est sensé être quoi ? Une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? » _ricana t-elle en cherchant à se retirer des bras d'Alan sans y arriver._

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune compassion pour ceux qui meurent hein ? Tu t'en fous royalement de tout ceux qui disparaissent… »

« Tu crois que ce n'est pas réciproque ? Tout le monde se désintéresse de tout le monde. Tu pourrais disparaître que ça ne m'affecterais pas le moins du monde. Tu n'es qu'un pitoyable humain trop candide qui a besoin que le monde s'évapore autour de lui pour grandir. Si je devais disparaître, tu ne verserais pas une simple larme pour moi et c'est pareil pour moi. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais bien ! Enfin… Non… Je sais plus quoi dire… Plus du tout… »

« Alors arrête de l'ouvrir et lâche moi. Je ne veux plus te revoir. Je ne te pardonne pas. »

« Je m'excuse sincèrement pour tout ce que j'ai dit. Je sais que je ne te comprendrais jamais réellement… mais que je suis en train de changer… La mort de Zena m'a affecté… et je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis… Je ne veux pas que tu partes… »

« Implore le, met toi-même à genoux et j'y réfléchirai. » _annonça t-elle dans un petit rire._

_Il la relâcha subitement, se mettant à genoux alors qu'elle poussait un petit cri de surprise. Il baissa la tête, ses deux mains posées sur le sol avant de dire :_

« Je t'en supplies personnellement Mana. Ne pars pas… Pas maintenant… Je sais que j'ai été trop hâtif dans mes propos et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Je devrais simplement m'accorder à ton caractère si spécial mais tu es mon unique amie depuis la mort de Zena et même si tu n'es qu'une pokémon spectre, je ne supporterais pas que tu t'en ailles. Je ne veux surtout pas que la seule personne avec qui je parle s'en aille… »

« Et bien tu vois ? Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça. Maintenant, tu as complètement oublié qu'avec la mort de ce type imposant, tu n'as plus de travail. Enfin ou presque… Et que les ennuis vont arriver très très vite ! »

« Comment ça ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire… »

« Le Sud qui était dirigé par l'entreprise d'Orian est en proie à des émeutes… Et oui… Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de dirigeant pour les mater, les voyous commencent à faire leurs lois. Les entreprises qui régissent Chiss ne sont pas là que pour l'industrie… Il y a tout un pan constituant la sécurité dans ces dernières… Et la sécurité du Sud est donc mise en danger. »

« Et avec la mort de monsieur Faror… C'est celle de l'Est… »

« C'est exact. Tu comprends un peu plus vite maintenant ? Tout cela pour te prévenir que tu risques d'avoir des soucis dans les prochains jours et que tu devrais te méfier de tous et de tout le monde. Est-ce que c'est mieux passer dans ta tête ? »

_Il hocha finalement cette dernière, libérant Mana en s'excusant encore de l'avoir bloquée contre un mur. Elle fit un petit geste de la main, lui signalant qu'elle ne partirait pas contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle lui avait pardonné, c'était plus que suffisant non ? Elle lui murmura qu'ils devaient chercher une bonne excuse pour la télévision._

_Elle se retrouva subitement blottie contre lui, sa tête enfoncée dans le torse du jeune homme alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Les deux mains d'Alan étaient posées sur le haut de son dos, la serrant contre lui alors qu'il soufflait :_

« Merci pour tout, Mana… Merci vraiment de me laisser une seconde chance. »

« Pour certains… Ils ne laissent pas le choix. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Rien du tout, c'est bon ! Par contre, lâche-moi un peu, tu m'étouffes. »

_Mais il n'en fit rien, le jeune homme observant le mur derrière lui alors que Mana s'immobilisait. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de réagir comme ça ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir très bien compris ce qui se passait tout autour de lui. Sa vie était en danger, celle de ses parents aussi. Bientôt, il allait goûter encore à la souffrance et au désespoir. Elle eut un petit rire sadique alors qu'elle fermait son œil, des voix féminines et masculines commençant à se faire entendre tout autour d'eux. Elles étaient visiblement en nombre important :_

« Les conseillers du Roi Noir disparaissent les uns après les autres. »

« Il est l'heure pour nous de constituer son armée. »

« Nous ne sommes que de vulgaires pions à son service. »

« Mana… Je… Je… Tu entends ces voix ? »

« Je ne suis pas sourde ! » _cria t-elle en quittant ses bras, observant tout autour d'elle._

_Ils étaient déjà arrivés ? Tsss ! Voilà que sept personnes apparurent tout autour de Mana et d'Alan, celui-ci reculant légèrement alors que Mana se positionnait devant lui. Deux étaient entourés d'une aura violette et malsaine tandis qu'ils avaient des cheveux entre le gris et le noir. Deux Fantominus… Il n'avait aucun mal à les reconnaître. Mais c'était deux adolescents qui devaient avoir quelques années de moins que lui._

_De l'autre côté, il avait affaire à deux petites filles âgés d'une dizaine d'années. Leurs yeux étaient jaunes et elles portaient un accoutrement violet ainsi qu'une sorte de demi-chapeau avec deux yeux dessinés dessus ainsi qu'une sorte de corne. Elles baissèrent leur tête et il comprit tout de suite à qui il avait affaire : Deux Polichombrs. _

_Enfin deux autres personnes étaient encore présentes. En regardant de plus près, ils étaient presque tous habillés de violet mais le jeune garçon et la jeune fille avaient un violet bien présent et visible, plutôt foncé. Ils avaient une petite mèche de cheveux blancs sur le sommet du crâne ainsi qu'un grand ruban violet à la même hauteur. Une petite croix jaune au niveau de la poitrine, deux longs fils reliés à deux petits cœurs jaunes et il trouva à quoi ils ressemblaient : Des Baudrives._

« Et bien, et bien. Je vois qu'ici, c'est la zone. Tiens donc, Mana, on te retrouve enfin ? »

_Hein ? Voilà qu'un adolescent se présentait devant eux. Des cheveux gris, un masque squelettique sur le visage… et un habit entièrement gris. Deux yeux rouges étaient visibles à travers les orifices du masque. Ce masque… faisait penser à celui d'un Skelenox. Encore un ? Il avait en face de lui… sept spectres… huit en comptant Mana._


	20. Verset 4 : L'armée du roi noir

**Verset 4 : L'armée du roi noir**

« Vous… Vous êtes qui ? » _balbutia Alan tout en regardant les sept personnes devant lui._

« Vos serviteurs… cher roi noir. Nous avons appris pour la mort de votre reine et ses compagnons… Nous les remplacerons et nous nous occuperons de ceux qui en sont responsables. Ils payeront pour ce qu'ils ont fait. »

« Attendez un peu… Je ne comprends rien avec votre histoire de roi. »

« Dégage de là Rélo, ne me touche même pas avec tes mains. »

_Il se tourna vers Mana, remarquant que l'autre Skelenox s'était approché d'elle avec un grand sourire. Elle venait de le repousser d'un geste de la main pour lui dire d'arrêter tandis qu'il se demandait quelle était la relation entre ces derniers. Enfin bon, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il se tourna vers les spectres, prenant la parole :_

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez sinon vous tous ? Un roi ? »

« Vous êtes simplement le roi noir, celui du désespoir… »

« Celui du désespoir ? Je ne vais pas être malpoli, Mana… Mais ce sont tes amis ? »

« NON ! Ce ne sont pas mes amis ! Surtout pas ! »

« Elle est comme nous… »

_Chaque spectre parlait une fois avant de rester complètement muet. Seul Rélo restait auprès de Mana, celle-ci commençant à fermer son œil en serrant son poing droit. Elle allait le cogner à cette allure ! Mais elle fut soudainement levée par Alan, celui-ci murmurant :_

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici vous tous, mes parents vont rentrer. Vous vous êtes sûrement trompés de personne. »

« Nullement… Tout concorde avec votre existence. Nous devions juste attendre que les trois chiffres se réunissent… »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler. On peut voir ça un autre jour ? Vous pouvez partir s'il vous plaît ? »

« Comme vous le désirez, roi noir. Nous nous reverrons de toute façon assez tôt. »

« Oui oui… Nous nous reverrons un autre jour mais du genre demain si cela ne vous dérange pas trop, j'aimerais bien me reposer avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Au revoir. »

« Nous nous reverrons, Mana héhéhé ! »

« La ferme, Rélo, je veux plus voir ta face. »

_Les sept personnes disparurent complètement alors qu'Alan soulevait toujours Mana, celle-ci n'ayant pas réagie jusqu'à maintenant. Elle lui donna un petit coup de pied, le faisant pouffer de douleur tout en la relâchant. Il se retrouva à genoux, gémissant :_

« Tu connais ces … ces personnes, Mana ? »

« Non, je ne les connais pas ! Ce sont tous des imbéciles qui pensent qu'à leurs rôles. »

« Leurs rôles ? Imbéciles ? Tu as l'air de bien les connaitre pourtant. »

« Non je ne les connais pas, Alan ! Tu m'écoutes ou pas ? »

« Tu peux tout me dire… hein ? Enfin… C'est à toi de voir si tu veux ou non. Moi, ça me ferait plaisir que tu m'en parles un peu… Et puis, avec toutes les émotions de la journée… Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille dans ma chambre ? »

« Proposition indécente, je refuse catégoriquement. Je n'ai pas envie de m'expliquer ou de parler. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'adresserais la parole… Mais je ferais mieux de partir, je n'aime pas ces pots de colle. Ils se croient comme moi parce que ce sont des spectres mais à côté, ils ne valent rien du tout. Surtout ce Rélo. »

« Ton petit ami dans une vie antérieure ? »_ dit-il avant de se prendre une violente baffe._

_Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas déméritée ! Elle le regarda avec furie alors qu'il passait une main sur sa joue, se demandant ce qui s'était passé avant de comprendre la claque. Il balbutia quelques mots, espérant une explication mais elle n'arriva pas. Il cherchait où il s'était trompé mais ne vit rien du tout._

« Je ne connais pas ces types d'accord ?! Je ne les connais pas du tout ! Ce sont des spectres oui ! Ils sont comme moi ! Y a même un Skelenox mais ça s'arrête là ! Ce sont tous des cinglés et des psychopathes même si cela ne se voit pas ! Tu crois qu'ils ont l'air de simples gamins ? Ce n'est pas le cas ! Ce sont juste des fous qui attendent que tu leur donnes des ordres pour pouvoir planter et tuer des gens ! »

« Ce n'est pas un peu ce que tu es ? Je te trouve pareil qu'eux… quand je te vois. »

« MOI ?! PAREIL QU'EUX ?! PAREIL ?! Tu me mets au même niveau qu'eux ?! C'est ça que tu penses de moi, ALAN ?! C'est ça que tu penses de moi ?! Fais attention… Je… Je… Grrr… Je… je ne supporte pas que l'on me compare à eux… Je déteste ça ! »

« Hého ! Calme-toi Mana. Ne te met pas dans tous tes états à cause de ce que j'ai dit. Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état. Mana. Calme… Calme-toi… D'accord ? Je m'excuse sincèrement. Je ne pensais pas… que cela t'énerverait… autant… »

_Elle s'était mise à haleter, tombant au sol, sa main posée devant sa bouche. Instinctivement, il s'approcha d'elle pour voir ce qui n'allait pas mais elle le repoussa. Il revint à la charge, observait ce qui se passait. Elle avait quoi ? Elle souffrait ? Elle retira sa capuche, dévoilant ses longs cheveux gris alors qu'elle s'était mise à haleter et à baver, de la salive s'écoulant au sol. Elle avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud… Elle détestait ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi Rélo était arrivé ?! Pourquoi maintenant ?! Elle n'était pas une PIONNE COMME EUX !_

« Hey… Mana… Ce n'est pas drôle… Mana ? Mana ? Répond moi, hého ! MANA ! » _s'écria Alan avant de soulever l'adolescente aux cheveux gris._

_Celle-ci s'était évanouie et il se demandait ce qui s'était passé. Les pokémons spectres pouvaient-ils tomber malade ? C'était si peu crédible et pourtant… Enfin, il l'avait déposé dans son lit et remarqua que maintenant, elle était gelée… Les pokémons spectres pouvaient-ils mourir ? Ca commençait sérieusement à l'angoisser !_

_Lorsque ses parents revinrent, il demanda à sa mère si tout allait bien tandis qu'elle faisait de même avec Mana. Il leur expliqua qu'elle avait pris soudainement froid et qu'il allait rester à son chevet en espérant que ça aille bien mieux. Les parents acquiescèrent de la tête tandis qu'il remontait dans la chambre. Au final, il n'avait même plus faim… Il voulait juste surveiller Mana. Celle-ci n'avait pas ouvert les yeux et il prenait sa main entre les deux siennes, remarquant qu'elle était gelée. _

« Mylène… Lolny… Ouros… Vous pourriez m'aider ? Vous savez comment on peut soigner ça ? Vous avez peut-être une idée en tête ? Car là, j'avoue que je plane complètement. »

« Tentacruel ! Tenta, tentacruel, tentacruel ? Tenta tenta… »

« Lokhlass… Lokhlass… Lokh lokh… »

_L'Hypocéan hocha tout simplement la tête pour confirmer les dires des deux femmes aux cheveux bleus alors qu'Alan poussait un soupir. Vraiment… Il n'y avait pas d'autres choix ? Si elle avait de la fièvre et si elle avait froid, il n'y avait pas cinquante solutions, c'était vrai… Il remercia ses trois pokémons, les rappelant dans leurs pokéballs._

_Même si c'était une pokémon, c'était une méthode peu orthodoxe, surtout qu'elle était capable de parler. Il toussota, commençant à déshabiller complètement Mana alors qu'elle poussait des petits gémissements plaintifs. Mais dans quel état elle s'était mise ? Il s'enfonça dans le lit mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. Normal… Pas après les nombreuses heures de sommeil qu'il avait passé… Quel idiot… Et voilà qu'il serrait Mana contre lui… Mana entièrement nue… et de face…_

_Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait réussir à dormir… mais vraiment… pour soigner la fièvre d'un pokémon, n'y avait-il pas d'autre moyen ? En recherchant bien, il était sûr que ça devait être le cas… Ou non ? AHHHH ! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à dormir ? Enfin, il s'était mis à déglutir, cherchant à trouver le sommeil, chose qui n'allait pas arriver avant plusieurs heures. Il sentait les battements de cœur de Mana et il eut un petit sourire :_

« Depuis quand est-ce que les morts peuvent-ils respirer ? »

« A chaud… Vraiment chaud… Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi ? Toujours été... là… pour vous… Pourquoi maintenant ? Moi… pas méchante… »

_Pas méchante ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ? Il posa une main sur son front, se disant que la fièvre allait s'accentuer s'il ne faisait rien. Il la serra avec plus d'insistance contre lui, cherchant à faire évacuer cette maladie bien que cette méthode était plus que risible. Pendant de nombreuses heures, ils restèrent ainsi, le jeune homme arrivant finalement à s'endormir._

« Réveilles toi espèce de larve infecte. J'ai une question à te poser, Alan. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais complètement nue et dans tes bras ? »

« Ma… Mana… Tu vas mieux ?! » _prononça t-il en se redressant subitement dans son lit._

_Il avait ouvert les yeux, observant la personne devant lui d'un air ahuri. Deux longues tresses grises, une mèche de cheveux de même couleur qui voletait légèrement au-dessus du crâne… et un bandeau sur les yeux ? Un bandeau avec un œil rouge en son milieu. De l'autre côté, la tenue était plus que spéciale… puisqu'elle semblait être faite de bandelettes plutôt mal placées. Certaines enserraient une partie de sa poitrine, d'autres laissaient des morceaux de jambe apparaître à l'œil nu tandis qu'elle portait une sorte de demi-robe grise et ouverte sur le devant. La demi-robe lui allait jusqu'à la fin des cuisses mais était plus du genre à voleter qu'à être à même collée sur la peau. Enfin… Elle semblait avoir les deux mains attachées dans le dos. C'était à se demander comment elle avait fait pour se lever ainsi._

« Pardonnez moi mais qui êtes vous ? »

« Je crois que mon nom est Mana. Tu peux répondre à ma question ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais complètement nue lorsque je me suis réveillée ?! »

« Et bien… Euh… Mana… Si c'est vraiment toi… Tu avais de la fièvre… et donc… je voulais simplement te soigner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mes pokémons m'ont signalé que c'était la meilleure méthode pour te guérir. A ce que je vois, ça a marché puisque tu es de nouveau debout… bien que tu me sembles un peu différente. »

« La haine… Héhéhé… Cette haine envers les autres pions… Voilà ce qui m'a permis d'être ainsi… Je viens enfin de comprendre ce qui s'est passé réellement… Hier… J'étais tellement en colère… contre le retour de Rélo… Leurs apparitions… Tes paroles… Tout ! Tout était si exaspérant à mes yeux… Je voulais montrer que j'étais différente de ces pathétiques spectres et voilà le résultat ! VOILA le résultat ! » _proféra t-elle en éclatant de rire devant lui._

« Mana… Je n'aime pas ton rire… Il me fait un peu peur. »

« Tu devrais avoir peur oui… J'ai évoluée… Me voilà sous ma nouvelle forme héhéhé. Est-ce que tu es terrifié, Alan ? Je suis différente des autres… bien différente ! Ne me compare plus jamais à eux, d'accord ?! Ah… Ah… AHHHHH ! »_ s'écria t-elle avant de se mouvoir en avant, commençant à s'affaisser devant elle._

_Il la rattrapa rapidement, remarquant que ses pieds étaient aussi entourés de bandelettes tandis qu'il poussait un profond soupir désabusé. Non… Elle n'était pas plus intelligente que ça. Enfin… Son caractère restait le même bien qu'il avait remarquée une nouvelle chose : Elle détestait être rabaissée ou comparée aux autres spectres. Il éclata subitement de rire avant de la mettre assise sur le lit, lui disant :_

« Vraiment… Mana… Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de mettre autant de bandelettes sur ton corps ? En plus, tu t'es rendue complètement aveugle avec tout ça. »

« Je ne suis pas aveugle… C'est simplement ainsi que je serais capable d'utiliser tout mes nouveaux pouvoirs. Tu crois que je m'aveugle par amusement ?! »

« Oh… Tu sais… Tu en serais bien capable, je parie. »

« Arrête de te moquer de moi et qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Ca ne se voit pas ? Je vais couper quelques bandelettes pour que tu puisses marcher et utiliser tes mains. Tu pourrais aussi retirer ce bandeau non ? »

« Je viens de te dire qu'il m'était utile pour utiliser tout mes pouvoirs, tu le fais exprès ou non ? Tu n'as pas l'air de bien saisir tout ce que je dis ! »

_Il rigola à nouveau alors qu'il approchait les mains de son bandeau. Elle poussa un petit cri intimidé, le forçant à s'arrêter dans son geste alors qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se comporter comme ça ? Ce n'était pas la vraie Mana qu'il avait en face de lui ou quoi ? Il continua mais elle posa ses deux mains sur le bandeau, l'empêchant de continuer._

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter, Alan ! Ne me force pas à être méchante ! »

« Si c'est à cause de ton œil droit, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire pourquoi cela te gêne tant que je le vois ? »

« Si je te montre… Tu ne risquerais pas d'apprécier… Je t'ai dit que j'ai évoluée à cause de la haine que j'ai ressentie non ? »

« Je crois que oui… Mais quel est le rapport avec tout ça, Mana ? Enfin avec ton œil ? »

« Sache que j'ai emmagasinée toute la haine que je porte à ce monde dans mon œil droit. Si je retirais mon cache-œil ou mon bandeau à cet endroit, je ne donne pas cher de tout ce qui se sera aux alentours de moi. »

« Tu serais vraiment terrifiante… Mana… Quand tu dis ça. »

_Néanmoins, il continua à lui retirer son bandeau avec un œil rouge dessiné dessus, le mettant de telle sorte qu'il cache uniquement son œil droit. Elle ouvrit lentement son œil gauche, regardant sa tenue puis Alan. Elle murmura :_

« Les bandelettes autour de mes pieds et de mes bras… C'était aussi pour contenir mon pouvoir… et me permettre de mieux l'utiliser. Si je l'utilisais en ce moment même, la maison n'existerait plus. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Qu'il vaut mieux que tu évites d'utiliser tes pouvoirs ici. »

« C'est à peu près ça… Oui… A peu près… Dire que j'ai évoluée à cause d'un pathétique humain et de la haine que je porte… Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé durant tous ces siècles… »

_Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? Il s'était tourné vers elle, lui demandant de répéter mais elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle lui signala simplement qu'à partir de maintenant, les ennuis allaient sérieusement arriver. Oui… Faror était mort… Et ils habitaient dans la zone où il opérait… Alors maintenant… Ils allaient devoir rester méfiants… Ou non ? Elle l'observa avec un grand sourire : Tout continuait… malgré ces foutus spectres en plus._

_Un pion avait décidé de se rebeller et de montrer qu'il valait mieux que les autres. Pourtant, il n'était encore rien comparé aux pouvoirs du roi noir et du roi blanc.  
Les pièces blanches venaient de perdre l'un de leurs membres mais tout cela ne faisait que commencer…  
La vengeance était un état d'âme qui aimait prendre son temps... et l'assaut des spectres allait être lancé sur ceux responsables de la mort de la reine noire… Ceux qui se cachaient allaient être les premiers ciblés._

**Erèbe, le lancement des légions, verset quatrième**


	21. Chapitre 17 : Une tentative pour calmer

**Chapitre 17 : Une tentative pour calmer**

« Flash informations : Nous venons d'apprendre que la personne se trouvant dans la voiture qui a été la cause d'un accident regrettable a été enfin identifiée. Cette personne ou plutôt ses personnes d'après les propos des policiers ne seraient nul autre que Faror, le chef des entreprises du même nom. Fait étonnant : Il paraîtrait que monsieur Faror n'était pas seul et aurait été accompagné d'une femme pendant l'incident. Autre remarque, il semblerait que cette femme soit un pokémon. »

« Sûrement l'une des fillettes aux cheveux gris que j'ai pu voir lorsque j'ai tuée Lunitia. »

« Mana ! Chut ! Tais-toi un peu ! Mes parents vont t'entendre ! »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé me faire ? Je n'ai pas peur de dire que j'ai tué Lunitia et donc que c'est impossible que ça soit elle. Sache une seule chose : Ne crois jamais personne si elle n'est pas de confiance et si elle se montre très gentille avec toi. La gentillesse est un leurre et une chimère, tu peux facilement disparaître à cause de ça. »

_Il hocha la tête alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux assis sur le canapé. Ses parents se trouvaient à la cuisine et préparaient le repas. Sa mère gardait le bandage au bras mais devait en changer tout les jours, recommandation du médecin. Il avait évité de voir à quoi la plaie ressemblait mais il restait toujours inquiet pour ses parents. Mana poussa un profond soupir, posant une main sur son bandeau mis en diagonale pour cacher son œil droit. Elle observa Alan quelques instants avant de reprendre :_

« De même… Il va falloir que tu deviennes bien plus fort que ça. Les émeutes vont éclater très bientôt et je ne te prédis rien de bon. »

« J'ai eu une idée… Même si tu me dis que ça va faire très… C'est quoi ce vacarme ?! »

_Il s'était relevé, entendant du bruit dehors. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, remarquant une vingtaine de personnes en train de se disputer et d'utiliser leurs pokémons… pour se viser ?! Ils étaient en train de se battre à mort et surtout, les coups partaient dans tout les sens ! Mana éclata de rire alors que les deux parents d'Alan arrivaient dans le salon._

« Tout vient de commencer ! C'est la guerre civile ! Ceux qui se terraient de peur de mourir ressortent enfin au grand jour ! La criminalité augmente, les émeutes éclatent, les bâtiments vont être incendiés ! »

« Mana… Quand tu parles de cette façon, ce n'est vraiment pas très réjouissant. »

« Qu'importe ! Que tout le monde aille dans la cave, dès maintenant ! » _cria son père en prenant sa femme et son fils par le bras._

« Ah… Attends ! Mana ?! Viens vite au lieu ! On va se réfugier ! »

« Me réfugier ? Car je suis sensée avoir peur de quoi ? Ne t'en fais donc pas et vas donc te mettre à l'abri. Je vais observer tout ça et bien rire. » _prononça t-elle dans un souffle._

_Lentement, les bandelettes revenaient sur ses bras et ses jambes, la statufiant sur place alors que le bandeau reprenait sa position originelle. Elle s'était libérée à moitié uniquement pour Alan. Dès qu'il n'était plus là, hors de question de rester ainsi. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, celles-ci devinrent une bonne demi-heure alors qu'elle restait immobile. Enfin, la porte vola en arrière, un homme tout habillé d'orange et avec une queue au bout enflammé se présentant à l'entrée._

« Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Dracaufeu ! »

« Ouais, ouais, c'est du très bon boulot, Dracaufeu. Les autres imbéciles pensent simplement à se taper sur la gueule, nous, on préfère piller les maisonnettes vides. Héhéhé ! Mais regarde moi cette baraque, ils ont l'air de bien vivre… et c'est abandonné ! C'est self-service ! »

_L'homme patibulaire s'approcha du salon, pénétrant à l'intérieur en voyant que la télévision était toujours allumée. Ah ces imbéciles ! Ils étaient partis en courant, il en était sûr et certain ! Tiens donc ? C'était quoi cette statuette au milieu ?_

« Je crois qu'on a affaire à un sacré pervers ! Regarde moi la tenue de cette statuette. »

_Le Dracaufeu se désintéressa complètement de celle-ci alors que l'homme s'approchait, posant une main sur le sein droit en le pressant. Il poussa un petit cri d'exclamation : Purée ! C'était du réel ou presque ! Il ne savait pas combien le type avait du payé pour ça mais dommage pour lui, il l'emportait !_

« Hey Dracaufeu, tu aurais du toucher à ça, je te dis pas comme ça me semble super réaliste ! On va bien… »

_Il s'arrêta subitement de parler, une bandelette venant de traverser sa gorge comme un pieu alors que le Dracaufeu se retournait pour voir ce qui se passait. Sa tête émit un craquement horrible alors qu'elle faisait un petit tour de 180 degrés à cause de nombreuses bandelettes. Les deux corps tombèrent rapidement sans vie au sol, Mana les soulevant avant de les éjecter au loin à travers une fenêtre qui explosa en morceaux. Elle murmura d'une voix lente :_

« Aucun homme ne pose la main sur moi. Surtout pas un type de ce genre. »

_Aucun homme ? Elle pensa à Alan et s'était mise à rougir que très légèrement. Ses propres paroles étaient faussées. Il y avait bien un seul homme qui pouvait le toucher mais c'était un cas spécial… S'il était le roi noir, elle pouvait l'autoriser à ça. Encore qu'elle s'en fichait royalement de ce statut de roi noir puisqu'elle était là avant les autres spectres. Une petite voix se fit entendre derrière elle :_

« Ca s'est enfin arrêté ? Mon dieu… Du sang ?! » _s'exclama Alan en s'approchant d'elle._

« On a rien sans rien, Alan. Il y avait un voleur… Il y avait mais il n'y est plus héhéhé ! Je l'ai tout simplement tué ! Et je tuerais tous ceux qui tentent de s'approcher de moi ou de toi ! Tu comprends ça ?! Tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de notre chemin périront ! »

« Alan… Ta pokémon est vraiment effrayante quand elle parle comme cela. »_ dit sa mère._

« Ne t'en fais pas, à force, j'ai pris l'habitude. Elle aboie plus qu'elle ne mord ! »

_Elle grogna légèrement à la remarque d'Alan, ses bandelettes se déchirant pour laisser libres ses deux mains et ses pieds. Elle remit son bandeau pour uniquement cacher son œil droit alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui. Elle le regarda longuement, posant son œil sur lui avant de reprendre la parole :_

« Si un jour, je devais utiliser mon œil droit, tu penses que tu m'en voudrais ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Car il est possible pour moi de retirer ce bandeau et d'ouvrir mon œil… sans utiliser son pouvoir. Néanmoins, cela serait quand même très risqué car je ne pourrais peut-être pas le contrôler correctement. Peut-être qu'un jour, j'irais le retirer… »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez tout les deux ? » _demanda le père d'Alan en s'approchant des deux personnes._

« De rien Papa, je crois que je vais faire une petite sortie avec Mana et mes pokémons. Il faut bien que l'on voie ce qui se passe dehors. »

« Tu es sûr ?! Même si tu as trois pokémons, c'est quand même… dangereux. Fais donc très attention, tu as entendu ? TRES attention ! »

« Oui, oui, Papa, ne t'en fais pas ! Et Mana m'accompagne de toute façon ! »

_Il salua ses deux parents, demandant à Mana de bien vouloir le suivre alors qu'ils sortaient tout les deux dehors. Autant dire que devant leur maisonnette, cela n'avait rien de bien inquiétant. Ce fut plutôt à cinquante mètres de chez eux que ça devenait apocalyptique : Quelques voitures renversées en train de flamber, une partie des maisons détruite à moitié, quelques cadavres de pokémons humanisés ou de leurs dresseurs…  
_

« Tiens donc, elle est où la pancarte : Bienvenue en Enfer ? »

« Mana… Ton humour en rajoute une couche à celle que je porte. »

_Elle s'immobilisa, le regardant avec stupéfaction pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Elle lui tapota le dos du crâne avec un grand sourire qui n'avait rien de machiavélique. Pendant plusieurs secondes, elle fut incontrôlable avant qu'elle ne dise :_

« Vraiment… Tu es un cas irrécupérable ! Tu t'adaptes même à moi, c'est pour dire ! »

« Je m'adapte à toi ? Non… Enfin… Non… C'est juste que… »

« Cherche pas d'excuses ! Pour une fois que je te dis quelque chose de sympathique, accepte mes propos et tais toi simplement. »

« D'accord, d'accord… Enfin oui… On continue ? Mais je me sens un peu mal… Je n'aime pas cet endroit… sincèrement… Je le trouve horrible… »

« Pourquoi ça ? Car il y a des corps et des morts ? ADAPTATION ! Voilà le maître mot ! Fais comme moi. Regarde bien. »

_Elle s'approcha d'un cadavre d'une jeune femme, séparant sa tête du reste du corps tandis qu'il posait une main sur sa bouche pour éviter de vomir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Elle projeta soudainement la tête vers lui, le jeune homme poussant un cri avant de reculer :_

« Mais mais mais tu es dingue ?! » _cria t-il en laissant tomber la tête devant lui._

« Tu devais la rattraper ! Considère que la mort est une banalité et tu te sentiras tout de suite mieux ! Regarde ce que je fais avec cette tête ? Tu veux faire une partie de football ? »

_Elle s'était mise à courir vers lui et la tête au sol, s'arrêtant subitement devant la tête avant de lever le pied droit en arrière. Elle frappa avec puissance la tête de la femme, celle-ci décollant dans les airs avant d'éclater l'une des rares fenêtres encore valides d'une maison devenue délabrée. Elle s'écria avec joie et liesse :_

« BUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT ! Tu vois, Alan ? »

« Ce que je vois… C'est que tu es complètement cinglée… Mana mais à force… Je crois que je commence à mieux te comprendre… Enfin, je crois… Tu es bizarre comme fille… Comme pokémon… Mais tu n'es pas sincèrement méchante c'est ça ? »

« Tiens donc… Tu comprends enfin ? Je croque la vie à pleine dents ! Ou alors… Plutôt la mort héhéhé. Tu veux faire une partie de basketball ? Ah non… Ce n'est pas possible, les têtes ne rebondissent pas… Mais plus sérieusement… »

_Elle s'était mise à sa hauteur, se penchant en avant pour rapprocher son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Alan. Il resta immobile, attendant qu'elle parle mais cela n'arrivait pas. Elle l'observait de son œil rouge comme pour l'étudier alors qu'il se mettait à suer à grosses gouttes. Son regard avec insistance avait quelque chose d'assez… effroyable._

« N'oublies JAMAIS une chose… Alan… Peut-être que je t'apprécie et qu'à force, je ne te ferais pas grand mal mais à côté, ne me provoque surtout pas. Je suis adepte de la mort, je SUIS morte, je suis une pokémon qui n'hésite pas à se débarrasser des personnes un peu trop gênantes. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Je suis libre… Je n'appartiens à personne et surtout pas à un humain. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je t'apprécie ? »

« A cause de mon odeur… Non ? Enfin… Je crois… »

« C'est exact ! C'est simplement à cause de ça ! Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter sérieusement à propos de cette odeur de mort. En fait, tu devrais même quitter tes parents et ne jamais revenir auprès d'eux et tu sais quoi pourquoi ? Je vais te le dire… en tant que pokémon car je ne peux pas te le dire en tant qu'amie car je ne le suis pas… Tu es atteint d'une malchance incroyable, toute ton existence est basée sur la malchance. J'ai remarqué ça mais c'est là le problème… Auparavant, tu n'avais aucun souci… mais dès que tu as eu dix-sept ans, tout a commencé à partir dans tout les sens. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »

« Je crois… Donc… Si… Zena est morte… C'est à cause de moi ? Pas à cause d'Orian et des autres ? C'est ça que je dois me dire ? »

« C'est exactement ça ! A cause de… » _stoppa-elle._

_Il avait baissé la tête, évitant de montrer des larmes qui allaient perler à ses yeux. Là, elle venait clairement de commettre une boulette. Ce n'était pas réellement de la faute d'Alan si cette adolescente était morte… mais à cause de ce qu'il était intérieurement. Le jeune homme n'avait rien fait pour l'emmener dans un cercueil._

« Est-ce que tu as tué Zena ? Non. Est-ce que tu étais capable de prévoir qu'elle allait mourir ? Non. Est-ce que tu aurais été capable de la protéger ? Non. Elle est morte mais tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui est arrivé. C'est pourquoi il faut arrêter de penser à la mort de cette façon. Si tu t'attaches trop aux vivants, tu ne pourras jamais avancer car ils resteront ancrés en toi pendant le restant de ta vie… lorsqu'ils disparaîtront. »

« Tu me conseilles de les oublier… complètement, Mana ? »

« Tu peux te souvenir de leur nom, visage, physique, caractère mais c'est tout. Tu n'as rien besoin d'autre. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir qu'ils ont vécus avec toi pendant dix ans ou alors tr… Hum… Ca me semble plus grave que prévu… »

« De… De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« De rien… Au passage, nous ne sommes pas seuls… Je disparais. »

_Elle s'engouffra subitement dans le sol, disparaissant alors que trois personnes se présentaient peu à peu au loin. Trois personnes qui marchaient d'un pas lent vers lui. Il les reconnu tout de suite : L'une d'entre elle n'était nulle autre que Plitana. De chaque côté de Plitana se trouvaient deux femmes. L'une avait une quarantaine d'années, des cheveux noirs attachés en chignon et semblait habillée comme une femme d'une importante stature… Elle avait le visage sérieux et froncé mais il la reconnue aussi : Mademoiselle Brinzan. Mademoiselle ? Oui… Car son caractère très voir trop sérieux faisait peur aux hommes._

_De l'autre côté, la troisième et dernière femme faisait un contraste flagrant avec les deux autres. Elle avait une sorte de coquille spiralée sur la tête, des cheveux roses assez courts mais sa tenue était bien plus décontractée. En fait, elle ne portait qu'un top rayé de rouge et de blanc ainsi qu'une jupe de même couleur. Il savait aussi… qui était cette femme… La pokémon de Brinzan… Une Roigada… Et c'était l'une des personnes dont il devait se méfier le plus… Il tremblait légèrement alors qu'elles s'approchaient de lui, Plitana prenant la parole :_

« Tiens ? Alan ? Que fais-tu donc ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être dehors… Surtout pas avec ces émeutes… Ce n'est pas la meilleure idée. »

« J'ai… J'ai mes pokémons… Bonjour, mademoiselle Plitana…. Madmeoiselle Brinzan et mademoiselle Brinzan aussi… Je ne voulais pas rester… là à ne rien faire. »

« C'est une chose honorable, fort honorable mais dans la rue avec la mort de Faror, ce n'est guère très prudent… Nous sommes là pour rétablir l'ordre. »

_Il hocha la tête, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire… Il avait maintenant peur d'elles…_


	22. Chapitre 18 : SMeDuP

**Chapitre 18 : Sombre meurtre et déchéance du peuple**

« Et bien ? Est-ce que tu as froid, Alan ? Tu ne devrais pas rester ici. »

« Je veux simplement surveiller les environs, je n'habite pas très loin… et avec les problèmes qu'il y a… Je préfère être sûr, mademoiselle Plitana. »

_Les trois femmes regardaient les environs du coin de l'œil avant de reporter leurs yeux sur Alan. Celui-ci ne savait pas quoi faire… Il devait partir maintenant… Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Avant qu'il n'ait des problèmes… Si Orian était responsable de la mort de Zena… Tout était clair… Ils étaient tous dans le coup !_

« Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi… Je me sens un peu mal… La chaleur des flammes et toutes ces choses… J'ai mal à la tête. »

« Soigne-toi bien, Alan ! Nous allons rester ici pour surveiller les environs. » _s'écria la Roigada, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses se mettant à fouiner parmi les cadavres._

« Tu connais l'histoire de Cric-Crac l'humaine ? » _souffla une voix derrière la femme au chignon noir._

_Les trois femmes se retournèrent subitement, ne voyant rien du tout alors qu'il s'éloignait comme si il n'avait rien entendu. Oh que oui… Il n'avait rien entendu hein ? Rien du tout… Il continuait à marcher d'un pas lent en se dirigeant vers chez lui tandis que la voix féminine reprenait avec un grand rire :_

« C'est deux mains, elles se posent sur le crâne d'une humaine… ET CRIC-CRAC ! »

_La tête de la femme au chignon noir fit un petit tour avant de s'écrouler au sol, le sourire de la Roigada disparaissant complètement. Plitana resta immobile, murmurant d'une voix calme :_

« Pathétique créature spectrale… Je pensais que ton espèce avait complètement disparue en même temps que ce démon… A ce que je vois… Cela ne semble pas être le cas. »

« Pathétique ? Hum… Cela peut me convenir ! »

« Quel est ton nom, créature ? » _prononça Plitana en restant calme et stoïque tandis que Brinzan observait le corps de sa dresseuse, celui-ci laissant s'échapper une légère fumée grise._

_Elle prit après quelques secondes l'apparence d'une jeune adolescente aux cheveux gris. Elle ressemblait presque à celle qui était apparue après la mort d'Orian sauf que les bords de son tablier étaient noirs. En fait, en regardant de plus près, elle ressemblait plutôt à un Zarbi… mais avec la lettre B tracée grâce aux bords de son tablier qui s'allongeaient sous forme de bretelles noires bien que ses épaules étaient recouvertes quand même._

« Mon petit nom ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais le donner ? Oh et puis zut… Je m'appelle Mana ! Peut-être que ce nom vous dit quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Oh vous savez, cette petite histoire perdue au fil du temps… »

« Ma… Mana ? » _murmura Plitana en laissant transparaître la surprise pour la première fois._

« Et elle n'est pas seule… L'armée des morts prend place dans l'Est de Chiss dorénavant. »

_Une voix masculine suivit d'un petit grognement. Visiblement, quelqu'un ne semblait pas apprécier de l'entendre, loin de là même. Plusieurs ombres commencèrent à entourer Plitana et Brinzan, la première demandant à la seconde de rester près d'elle. Voilà qu'apparaissaient maintenant Rélo et ses compagnons. Des gamins… Ce fut la première remarque de Brinzan._

« L'armée des morts ? Ainsi… Le roi noir est donc éveillé ? »

« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps… Mais nous sommes déjà en position ! Nous nous doutions que vous risqueriez de faire quelque chose contre lui… Il est vraiment dommage que vous ayez échouée dans votre tentative pour le manipuler… Cela aurait été plus simple pour l'abattre puisque la partie est enfin lancée ! Et que les coups sont permis ! Même les plus traîtres ! Mais cela… Vous en avez l'habitude hein ? »_ s'exclama Rélo._

_Visiblement, il semblait être le petit commandant des sept personnes les entourant. Plitana cligna des yeux mais les deux adolescents issus des Fantominus firent quelques gestes, l'aura violette les entourant semblant repousser Plitana… mais ce ne fut pas le cas. L'un des deux adolescents posa un genou au sol avant que Plitana ne reprenne la parole :_

« Pour ma part, je n'aimais guère ne pas attaquer de front… Mais certains préféraient leurs petits coups en douce. C'est pour cela que je ne me suis pas vraiment mêlée de cela… Mais si vous me provoquez… Vous allez tomber sur un os… ou sur du métal. Brinzan… Téléporte-toi… Ils ne feront rien… Et celle qui est responsable de la mort de notre poupée a déjà disparue. Quand à toi, la marionnettiste Bêta, rend toi utile. Emporte en un avec toi. »

« Aucun problème… De toute façon… C'était déjà décidé au moment où ma poupée n'était plus vivante. Bon, bon, bon… »

_L'adolescente aux cheveux gris tendit ses deux mains, se concentrant avec un grand sourire. Elle fit apparaître deux sphères grisâtres avant de les joindre juste au niveau de son cœur. Un magnifique rayon sortit de celui-ci, se dirigeant vers le Fantominus qui était à genoux. Ce fut l'autre adolescent de même nature qui le poussa, le rayon lui retirant en intégralité son bras droit, le forçant à crier de douleur avant qu'il ne tombe au sol à son tour. Cinq pieux sortirent rapidement du sol à la hauteur de la fille aux cheveux gris, se plantant en elle avec facilité. Elle gardait son sourire, hoquetant en crachant du sang avant de rendre son dernier soupir. Rélo observa l'endroit où se trouvaient Plitana et Brinzan mais elles avaient déjà disparues complètement. Tsss… Il se tourna vers les deux adolescents avant de dire :_

« Vous vous en sortirez ? »

« Avec un bras en moins, je vais avoir du mal à utiliser mes… »

_Sa tête vola dans les airs avant d'atterrir au sol alors que Rélo n'avait fait qu'un geste de la main. Plusieurs murmures se firent entendre alors qu'il reprenait :_

« Non… Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un pouvoir disparate. Ton frère était un pion assez intéressant…. Mais inutile avec un bras en moins. Toi, tu n'es que fatigué, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pourrais facilement te reposer n'est-ce pas ? Et retrouver ta puissance n'est-ce pas ? »

_L'adolescent aux cheveux gris-noir hocha la tête en tremblant, regardant celle de celui qui avait été son frère. Violent… Rélo avait été très violent… beaucoup trop même ! Enfin bon… Ce qui était fait était fait. Les six personnes disparurent les unes après les autres. Le message était très bien passé, des deux côtés cette fois-ci._

_Ah… Ah… Ah… Il n'osait pas se retourner, de peur d'être suivi par les femmes… Il n'avait pas envie… Il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il savait… pertinemment qu'elles étaient des ennemies mais il avait du mal à y croire… Soudainement, il vit apparaître devant lui Mana, le faisant tomber en arrière sur ses fesses._

« Que que que… Mana ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

« Rélo a encore fait l'idiot… Pour ne pas changer. Enfin… Moi aussi d'ailleurs mais qu'importe. Tout ça pour te dire que maintenant, ca va être la véritable apocalypse dans cet endroit ! Il va y avoir des morts, des cadavres, le sang qui gicle, TOUT ! Alan ? »

« Je… Je veux rentrer… et prévenir mes parents… Nous devons partir… Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient en danger… Mana… »

« Cela risque d'être très difficile, je suis désolée de te le dire… Ah mais non, je ne suis pas désolée ! Enfin… Tu peux toujours leur annoncer ce qui se prépare, ça sera mieux que rien, cher roi… noir. Hein ? Comme ça que je dois t'appeler ? Et aussi me mettre à genoux devant toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

_Il rigola légèrement, se redressant finalement. Il ne tremblait plus. Il fit un sourire vers Mana, cherchant ses mots avant de finalement les trouver._

« Merci beaucoup, Mana. Je crois qu'à force de t'écouter, je comprends un peu mieux ce que tu veux faire… avec moi… Enfin, je crois… »

« Tu te trompes complètement mon gaillard. Je ne suis pas là pour te remonter le moral ou autre. Je ne deviens pas plus gentille, c'est simplement toi qui t'adapte à moi, c'est la différence. Bon maintenant que tu es debout, on ferait mieux de rentrer avant que tes parents ne s'inquiètent. En tant que spectre, je n'ai pas très faim mais toi avec la terreur, tu dois avoir un sacré creux non ? Où je me trompe ? »

« Tu as totalement raison, Mana. Allons-y maintenant. »

_Elle hocha la tête, marchant d'un pas lent à côté de lui alors qu'elle remettait son bandeau sur son œil droit pour le cacher. Sur le chemin, il lui fit la remarque de ses deux longues tresses grises, lui disant que cela ne semblait pas lui convenir. Elle lui rétorqua de s'occuper de sa propre coiffure et il émit un petit sourire triste. C'est vrai… Il s'était juré de couper ses cheveux blonds pour Zena… mais maintenant… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le ferait ? Il poussa un petit rire qui intrigua Mana, celle-ci ne lui posant pas de questions alors qu'il passait une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, ils lui allaient jusqu'au bas du dos._

« Alan ? Tu… Tu es de retour ? Tu as de la visite… »

_Il s'arrêta devant le palier de la porte, Mana et lui se jetant un bref regard. Ils n'auraient quand même pas osé s'en prendre à ses parents et à venir chez eux ?! Ils suivirent le père qui s'était adressé à eux avant qu'Alan ne pousse un profond soupir :_

« Ah… C'est vous… Vous m'avez fait peur… »

« Tu les connais, Alan ? Ce sont tous des pokémons d'après leurs dires… Et ils parlent d'un roi noir… C'est quoi ce jeu auquel tu joues, Alan ? » _lui demanda sa mère alors qu'il voyait les six pokémons spectres devant lui._

_Six ? Il n'en manquait pas un ? Un petit regard sur la globalité du groupe et il vit qu'il manquait celui qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au Fantominus humanisé… En parlant de celui-ci, il semblait démoralisé… et avait le regard baissé. Quelque chose s'était passé… Mal passé… Il demanda aux six personnes de bien vouloir venir dans sa chambre alors que Mana observait Rélo d'un air méchant. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la chambre, Alan prit la parole :_

« J'aurais aimé que vous ne vous présentiez pas devant mes parents… Mais c'est trop tard. Par contre, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Nous sommes venus… pour vous prévenir que les pièces blanches ne viendront plus vous causer de problèmes. Nous les avons prévenues… Elles n'oseront plus se présenter ici. » _répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux gris-noir._

« Vous n'étiez pas sept au départ ? »

« Malheureusement, il a péri pendant l'attaque. C'est bizarre mais un pokémon spectre peut mourir… une nouvelle fois héhéhé. C'est des fois bien mieux que de rester mort. Ce qu'il devient ? Personne ne le sait exactement ! » _dit Rélo en regardant les autres membres comme pour leur prévenir qu'il valait mieux se taire._

« Je vois… C'est vraiment triste… Mais vous ne pouvez pas rester ici malheureusement. J'ai peur pour mes parents et je vais devoir leur dire de faire attention. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous parlez de roi noir alors que je n'ai aucun rapport avec tout ça. »

« C'est normal, Alan. Tu n'es pas encore le roi noir, il suffit juste d'un petit choc pour débloquer tout ça. Cela ne saura pas tarder héhéhé ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… Rélo par là ? »

« Qu'il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il se taise sinon je risque de devenir très méchante… »

_Plusieurs murmures et elle se présenta aux autres. Elle avait évolué ? Difficile d'y croire mais Rélo se léchait les lèvres, comme appâté par ce qu'il voyait alors qu'Alan remarquait ce geste qui lui déplaisait énormément. Rélo signala à Mana qu'il valait mieux pour elle et lui qu'ils aient une petite discussion… Elle émit un petit rictus alors qu'Alan demandait :_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous vous éloignez ? »

« Je reviens rapidement, ne t'en fais pas. On va mettre les points sur les I lui et moi. » _murmura t-elle dans un souffle avant de disparaître avec Rélo._

_Ils arrivèrent tout les deux dans une route dévastée, quelques hommes et pokémons les regardant en se demandant ce qui se passait. Comment étaient-ils apparus ? BAH ! C'était pas un problème ! Les personnes autour d'eux continuèrent leurs petits travaux qui consistaient principalement à piller les magasins ou les maisons._

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Rélo ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne rends pas les choses plus faciles hein ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

« Peut-être que tu préfères que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire, Mana ? En fait non… Si je suis là, c'est pour une bonne raison. Je vais te signaler que je vais tuer les parents du roi noir. »

« Fais ça et tu ne seras même plus un spectre après mon passage. »

« Je crois que tu oublies un peu la raison de ton existence. Nous devions attendre d'être huit avant de commencer à partir à sa recherche. Et toi, tu as préféré partir de ton côté en nous abandonnant tous. »

« Devines pourquoi j'ai fais cela ? Car ta tête ne me revenait pas à l'époque et tu en veux une bien bonne ? Elle ne me revient toujours pas alors je vais être gentille avec toi et te mettre en garde : Touche aux parents d'Alan et je serais forcée de te rendre encore plus méconnaissable que lors de ta mort terrestre. »

« Tiens donc… Ma mort terrestre… Comme c'est drôle… Et de ton côté, tu sembles bien intime avec le roi noir pour l'appeler par son prénom… »

« Je l'appelle ainsi car nous l'avons décidé. Comme lui m'appelle Mana, il n'y a rien d'étrange. Je lui fais peur et c'est cette impression qui doit rester ancrée dans sa mémoire. Tu te trompes lourdement. Je t'ai prévenu. »

« Et moi de même, je l'éveillerai… Qu'importe la méthode utilisée. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre cette partie ! Je veux redevenir humain ! Je veux me réincarner et recommencer une nouvelle vie que j'ai décidée ! »

« Une vie remplie de perversion et d'illusions… Tu es un pathétique spectre. »

« Qui est le plus pathétique ? Celui qui poursuit ses ambitions ou celle qui se laisse dévorer par ses émotions ? » _prononça t-il avant de disparaître._

_Les parents d'Alan ? Elle l'avait prévenu de toute façon. Il devait se douter qu'ils allaient y passer… Mais pas de la main de ses propres sujets. Elle allait arrêter Rélo avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il y avait un temps et une heure pour souffrir et ce n'était pas le moment pour Alan de souffrir encore plus que ça ! Elle disparut à son tour._


	23. Chapitre 19 : Infection généralisée

**Chapitre 19 : Infection généralisée**

« ALAN ! ALAN ! Réveille-toi vite ! Ta mère se sent mal ! » _cria son père._

_Il ouvrit subitement ses yeux, retirant sa main du ventre de Mana alors qu'elle poussait un petit gémissement en ouvrant ses yeux à son tour. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? AH ! Elle s'était encore endormie ?! Mais c'était devenue une habitude ou quoi ?! Elle pesta contre elle-même alors qu'Alan était déjà debout. Il s'était mis à courir à la suite de son père, celui-ci l'emmenant dans sa chambre. Sa mère transpirait à grande goutte tandis que son père lui avait retiré son bandage sur son bras. Alan émit un rictus de dégoût, c'était quoi ces cloques et ces plaies entre le vert et le rouge ?_

« Je dois l'emmener à l'hôpital… Tout de suite ! »

« Je t'accompagne ! Laisse moi prendre mes pokémons et de quoi me revêtir ! Maman, attends un peu s'il te plaît ! »

« Ne… Ne… Ah… J'ai chaud… »

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Elle va claquer ? »

_Mana et sa délicatesse à toute épreuve. Alan tourna son visage vers elle, la regardant d'un air furieux alors qu'elle mettait une main devant sa bouche en bâillant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit ? Elle avait dit une bêtise ? Non, elle ne pensait pas. Les deux humains étaient déjà en train de descendre les escaliers, Alan aidant sa mère à rentrer dans la voiture tandis qu'ils partaient tout les trois vers l'hôpital. Mana les observa à travers la fenêtre avant que la voix de Rélo ne se fasse entendre, railleuse :_

« C'est dommage n'est-ce pas ? C'est rare qu'un bandage ne soit pas stérilisé… Comme si quelqu'un avait intentionnellement décidé de … salir ces bandages pour que les plaies soient infectées. Cela risque de faire très mal. »

« Rélo… Ta gueule. Je n'aime pas être malpolie mais je crois qu'en fait, je vais mettre mon plan à exécution tout de suite et te rayer de ce monde maintenant. »

« Oh ? Tu devrais peut-être plus suivre cette voiture… avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu ne trouves pas que ça serait assez dangereux ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Oh… Je ne sais pas trop… Disons que les freins sont retirés… Qu'est-ce qui se passera s'ils tentent d'appuyer sur la pédale ? »

« Salopard… JE VAIS TE CREVER QUAND JE REVIENS ! »

_La tête de Rélo percuta le sol avec violence, son masque blanc squelettique se fissurant légèrement tandis qu'elle disparaissait complètement. Rélo éclata de rire en la voyant partir, se disant que c'était si facile… Si facile de la manipuler alors qu'elle jouait elle-même avec le roi noir. Non, vraiment … Le roi noir et elle étaient de simples objets entre ses doigts. Surtout qu'au final… Le roi noir allait bientôt s'éveiller. _

« Ma… Mana ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi… tu es ici ? »

« Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes avec votre voiture ? Enfin oui… C'est évident… Sinon vous ne seriez pas arrivés dans l'hôpital… Pfff… Je vais sérieusement le tabasser quand je reviendrais… Comment vas ta mère ? »

_Il la regarda, surpris par ce qu'elle lui posait comme question. Depuis quand s'intéressait-elle à sa mère ? Visiblement, son regard ne passa pas inaperçu puisqu'elle détourna son unique œil rouge visible, voyant que des médecins s'approchaient d'elle :_

« Mais que faites vous hors de votre chambre ? »

« Je ne suis pas malade. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de me sentir mal ? »

« Mana… Disons que porter des bandages… autour de soi… Ca donne l'impression que tu es dans un sale état… Et surtout que ces bandages ne semblent pas en parfait état. Pardonnez-moi, elle est avec moi. Tiens, met toi ça sur le corps. »

_Il tendit son manteau pour la recouvrir, l'adolescente aux tresses grises la mettant sur le haut de son corps alors qu'ils restaient assis sur le banc. Où était le père d'Alan ? Elle ne l'avait pas vu… Elle tourna son unique œil vers lui mais le jeune homme semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il devait se faire du souci pour sa mère…_

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a finalement ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Mon père est parti chercher des informations à ce sujet. J'espère qu'il va vite revenir. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, Mana… Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas… Tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas leur dire de partir… Je ne peux pas les abandonner car mes parents n'ont pas de pokémons… Je ne peux pas les emmener ailleurs que là où nous habitons mais si je reste avec eux… Je suis sensé faire quoi ? »

« Attendre qu'ils meurent voilà tout ! Dès qu'ils seront morts, tu n'auras plus à te préoccuper de tout ça ! C'est une chose radicale ! »

« Mana… S'il te plaît… AH ! Papa ! Alors ?! »

_Il s'était relevé tout de suite lorsqu'il vit son père qui arrivait, celui-ci ayant la tête des mauvais jours. Il annonça à son fils que sa mère semblait avoir été infectée par un virus assez violent et cela à cause de sa blessure qui ne s'était pas cicatrisée. Les médecins ne préféraient pas se prononcer… Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire exactement pour l'instant. Il signala à son fils qu'il valait mieux qu'il rentre. Il allait l'emmener à la maison mais Alan refusa catégoriquement, signalant qu'il devait rester près de sa mère._

« Ne fais pas l'enfant, Alan… A deux là-bas, qui pourra surveiller la maison ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit pillée pendant que nous ne sommes pas là… »

« Je… Je… Ah… Bon d'accord ! Je veux bien rentrer à la maison MAIS… Prend donc Lolny. En fait non… Je vais laisser Lolny ici en attendant que tu me ramènes à la maison mais tu la gardes avec toi ! »

_Il sortit l'une de ses pokéballs, laissant la femme aux cheveux en chignons bleus faire son apparition. Il lui murmura quelques paroles alors qu'elle acquiesçait. Son père l'emmena dans la chambre de sa mère, revenant après quelques minutes, remarquant la présence de Mana. Son regard alla s'assombrir et lorsqu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, il alla dire :_

« Mademoiselle Mana… Comme vous êtes assez intelligente et que vous êtes la pokémon d'Alan, je ne tiendrais pas compte de vos propos énoncés ce soir. »

« Je ne suis pas la pokémon d'Alan. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites à dormir tout le temps avec lui et à rester avec dès que vous le pouvez ? Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet. Vous êtes simplement priée de ne plus avoir ce genre de paroles surtout lorsqu'elles concernent ma famille. »

« Je verrais bien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je mentirais ou modérerais mes paroles. »

« Faites comme vous le voulez, vous êtes prévenue. Nous avons déjà assez de problèmes actuellement avec tout ce qui arrive dans l'Est et autour de nous. »

« Je verrais bien. Je ne peux rien promettre… »

« S'il te plaît, Mana. Je ne veux pas avoir plus de soucis… que maintenant. »

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tournait son visage vers elle, tentant de prendre sa main, mais elle la retira vivement. Non, ça ne marchait pas comme ça, elle n'allait pas se faire avoir de cette manière. Hého, elle n'était pas stupide quand même ! Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, le père d'Alan lui signala qu'il était assez grand pour se faire à manger avant de repartir. Manger ? Il était quelle heure ? Quatre heures du matin… Alan poussa un soupir, allant s'installer sur le canapé, observant la nouvelle télévision. Celle-ci était plus petite que la précédente mais c'était chose normale : On ne remplaçait pas une télévision comme on changeait de chemise. Il se coucha finalement sur le canapé, zappant toutes les chaînes alors que Mana regardait au-dessus de lui :_

« Y a rien de bien, n'est-ce pas ? Essaye de voir s'il n'y a pas Chasse et Pêche ? »

« Très très spirituel, Mana… Encore, ça change de ton humour macabre. »

« Je t'aurais bien demandé de me mettre la chaîne nécrologique où ils passent pendant des heures une liste des personnes mortes. Encore que ce n'est qu'une partie capable d'avoir de l'argent et de le dépenser pour passer une annonce. »

« Je veux dormir… mais je n'y arrive pas… Je suis tiraillé… »

« Pfff ! Tu es fatiguant quand tu t'y mets. Tu te fais du souci pour rien. A force de trop croire en ta malchance, elle va te tomber dessus. Vas-y, pousse-toi. Je parie de toute façon que tu n'arriveras pas à dormir si je ne viens pas dormir avec toi. »

« Je crois que c'est vrai… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais je crois que c'est vrai… Par contre, ce canapé n'est pas dépliable. »

« On va simplement se serrer l'un contre l'autre, ce n'est pas la première fois. »

_Il hocha la tête, se calfeutrant contre le canapé alors qu'elle venait s'installer contre lui, face à face. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son dos, les bandelettes commençant à entourer l'adolescent et elle tandis qu'elle reprenait :_

« Essaye de dormir correctement hein ? Tu auras des nouvelles de ta mère dès demain. »

« Bonne nuit, Mana. Fais de beaux rêves. »

« C'est à moi de te dire ça plutôt. »

_Il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire mais il s'endormit comme une souche quelques minutes plus tard. A croire qu'elle était vraiment très efficace pour réussir à l'endormir… Est-ce qu'elle allait manigancer encore une tentative pour transformer ses rêves en cauchemars ? Cette idée ne lui traversait même plus la tête._

_Le lendemain matin, elle remarqua qu'il dormait encore, sa bouche légèrement ouverte qui laissait s'écouler un filet de bave. Elle passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, venant récupérer la bave avant de la porter à ses lèvres avec délectation. Elle se sépara de lui, craquant les os de son corps en s'étirant avant de se dire :_

« C'est bien beau, c'était une bonne sieste mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

_Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, observant les nombreux instruments avant de pousser un profond soupir. Autant laisser ça à Alan, il se débrouillait bien mieux qu'elle pour ce genre de choses de toute façon. Elle devait attendre qu'il se réveille… Hum… Plus simple à dire qu'à faire… Tiens… C'était quoi ce morceau de papier ? Le père était revenu entre temps ? Mais c'était quoi ça ? Elle dormait trop profondément ! C'était de la faute d'Alan ! Bon qu'est-ce que ce papier disait ? Elle l'ouvrit avant de le parcourir… Et zut._

« Alan, réveilles toi… Alan… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelle heure il est ? Dormir… »

« ALANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! »

_Il sursauta subitement, sa tête percutant celle de Mana qui tomba au sol, l'adolescente aux tresses grises poussant un gémissement de douleur alors qu'il faisait de même. Elle le regarda avec fureur, Alan s'excusant rapidement avant de la saluer, lui demandant ce qu'il y avait. Elle lui tendit le morceau de papier qu'il lu rapidement avant qu'il ne murmure :_

« Il y a des complications… Ah… Ah… Des complications… Je dois aller la voir ! »

« Ton père te signale que non ! Tu dois rester ici ! »

« Mais ma mère est en danger ! Je dois aller l'aider ! Même si… Même si… »

« Si tu ne peux rien faire ? Alors n'y va pas ! Si elle doit mourir, c'est son destin ! Tu veux faire quoi ?! Tu préfères te dire que tu n'as rien pu faire pour la sauver ou alors que tu n'as rien fait ?! Tu crois que ça serait mieux de la regarder agoniser plutôt que d'apprendre la nouvelle subitement ? Oui, tu vas pleurer mais c'est mieux que de voir s'échapper la vie à chaque seconde qui s'écoule ! Je me suis bien faite comprendre ?! »

« Tout ce que tu dis… n'a aucun sens… Tu es morte ! Comment tu pourrais savoir ce que ça fait de perdre sa famille ?! »

« Tu es complètement stupide… Est-ce que je ne t'ai pas déjà dit que j'étais une humaine auparavant ? Avant de mourir ? En ce qui concerne ma famille, ça ne te concerne pas justement ! »

« Je vais aller la voir ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'y rendre, même si les centres de téléportation sont hors-service… »

« Je te clouerais sur place si cela s'avère nécessaire. Je vais chercher les outils de ton père. Tu préfères les clous rouillés ou non ? »

« Tu es cinglée… Pourquoi tu veux m'empêcher d'aller voir ma mère ?! »

« Car tu te ferais du mal pour rien ! C'est un comportement de masochiste que de vouloir se faire souffrir inutilement ! Est-ce que tu en ressentirais du plaisir ?! NON ! Alors reste ici bien sagement et ne bouge plus ! »

« Je veux de ces nouvelles… Je veux… C'est tout… C'est tout… »

« A ce que je vois, la méthode classique ne marchera pas. Quitte à sacrifier quelque chose, autant que ça soit mes cheveux. »

_Co… Comment ça ? Il se tourna vers elle alors qu'elle émettait un léger sourire. Elle disparue dans le plafond, revenant après quelques minutes avec une paire de ciseaux. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui disant de s'asseoir alors qu'il ne comprenait pas. N'avait-elle pas dit SES cheveux à elle ? Et au fait… Pourquoi elle avait cette paire de ciseaux ?_

« Bon… Au lieu de te faire du souci pour ta mère, nous allons jouer tout les deux au coiffeur. Néanmoins, je vais commencer la première. Je ne suis pas très douée mais on va faire de mon mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Cela risque de prendre une bonne heure voir deux… Si on veut que cela soit précis… Tu as compris ce que je viens de dire ? »

« Que tu aimerais que je te coupe les cheveux après ? »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui m'en a fait la remarque hier ou avant-hier ? Alors tu prendras ton courage à deux mains et tu n'as pas intérêt à te louper, d'accord ? »

_Oui, oui ! Il hocha la tête alors qu'elle lui demandait de se mettre torse nu. Cela permettrait d'éviter que les cheveux ne viennent trop salir le vêtement. Il s'exécuta alors qu'elle faisait quelques gestes inquiétants avec la paire de ciseaux. Nul ne savait exactement ce qu'elle valait avec une telle arme à la main. Peut-être que tout cela allait être tellement monstrueux qu'il allait vouloir mettre un terme à sa vie ?_


	24. Chapitre 20 : CSeCS

**Chapitre 20 : Coiffures spéciales et complications suspectes**

« Bon… Alors… Généralement, quand on coiffe quelqu'un, il ne faut pas discuter avec lui ? Alors de quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ? »

« On ne peut même pas parler… de ce qui se passe actuellement. Tu es toujours avec moi donc tu es au courant de tout ce qui se passe autour de nous. » _murmura Alan._

_Elle commençait son travail de coiffure, ses ciseaux coupant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient tandis qu'il restait de marbre. Il ne préférait même pas parler… En fait, il restait toujours soucieux pour sa mère. Sa tête fût tirée en arrière, le faisant regarder le plafond alors que les lames du ciseau s'approchaient de son cou. Il voyait le visage de Mana si près de lui, son œil gauche rubis posé sur lui :_

« Ne me force pas à t'entailler le cou pour que tu comprennes d'arrêter de penser à ta mère. »

« Je n'y arrive pas… On ne dit plus rien du tout… Et je n'ose pas poser une question. »

« Vas y poses là, je ne risque pas de te dévorer pour une telle chose. » _prononça t-elle avant de recommencer son travail._

« Comment est-ce que tu es morte ? »

_Elle s'arrêta subitement, lui murmurant que c'était un véritable manque de tact de parler d'une telle chose et aussi librement. Elle reprit son découpage de cheveux avant de dire d'une voix douce mais assez tremblante :_

« Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne le saches pas… Je peux simplement te dire que ce n'est pas une mort honorable… ou glorieuse… Loin de là même… Et ce n'est pas à cause de vieillesse… Bref… Voilà tout ce que je peux te dire… »

« Tu sais… Mourir honorablement ou avoir gloire… Je ne crois pas que ça soit possible pour tout le monde. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela rapporterait hein ? Tu es mort et qu'importe la façon que ça soit… Tu es mort… Voilà… »

_Elle éclata subitement de rire, déposant les ciseaux sur la table alors qu'elle venait l'embrasser sur la joue, le faisant rougir subitement. C'était la première fois qu'elle se permettait une telle chose et autant dire que ça étonnait le jeune homme. Elle le regarda avant de dire :_

« Oui la mort est la même pour tous… Tu vois ? Tu commences à comprendre… Tu te dis que les morts sont toutes les mêmes au final… Tu deviens une personne agréable au final. Tu commences à tout saisir… Oui… »

« Est-ce que tu veux bien terminer ma coiffure ? »

_Elle hocha la tête, se remettant au travail tandis qu'ils parlaient maintenant de tout et de rien. Au moins, ils avaient un sujet de conversation bien qu'il était inutile. Une bonne heure s'écoula et elle avait finalement terminé son travail. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, se regardant dans le miroir. Ah oui… Il en avait perdu les trois quarts et ses cheveux blonds partaient un peu dans tout les sens. Mais… C'était du bon travail et elle s'était appliquée. Il revint à la cuisine, prenant la main de Mana avant de la faire s'installer sur la chaise à son tour. Il lui signala qu'il n'avait jamais coupé de cheveux auparavant :_

« Tu te loupes, je te tue tout simplement. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

« J'aurais pu dire de même auparavant, non ? »

« Oh… Peut-être ? Ou non ? Car ça me semblerait difficile de pouvoir me tuer à nouveau, surtout de la part d'un humain. »

« Héhéhé ! Exactement ! Bon, je commence… Mais je crois que je vais avoir besoin du fer à friser de ma mère. Tu veux bien attendre ? »

_Elle le regarda partir vers la salle de bain, évitant de montrer la surprise dans son regard. Il semblait aller bien mieux maintenant… C'était tant mieux. Ca ne servait à rien de le rendre trop triste… Rien du tout… Le but n'était pas de le faire souffrir mais de tout faire pour qu'il ne soit plus attaché au reste des personnes. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec l'objet dans ses mains alors qu'elle s'adressait à lui :_

« Tu veux donc me faire des boucles ? »

« J'ai une petite idée en tête ! Je me dis que ça t'irait plutôt bien… Tu sais, les cheveux en longues tresses, je trouve vraiment ça très laid. Je n'ai jamais réellement aimé ça chez Zena mais je ne voulais pas le lui dire car elle était très belle… »

« Soit… Alors fait comme tu le désires, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. »

« Est-ce que tu peux retirer ton bandeau ? Je te promets de ne pas regarder ton œil… »

« Tant que je le ferme, il n'y aura aucun problème de toute façon. »  
_  
Elle jeta d'un geste nonchalant son bandeau, Alan se demandant si le fait de cacher son œil droit était vraiment si important que ça. Il commença son travail, ne disant plus rien tout en découpant une grande partie de ses cheveux. Ils étaient incroyablement longs ! Il rigola légèrement, la jeune femme aux cheveux gris lui demandant pourquoi._

« Je me dis que je n'ai jamais touché à mes cheveux pendant des années… Mais toi, ça doit être plusieurs décennies voir siècles non ? Regardez-moi ces morceaux de cheveux. Je pourrais même m'en faire un manteau de fourrure ! »

« Arrête tes idioties et continue donc à me couper les cheveux. »

« Oui mameselle ! Je le fais tout de suite ! Bon, bon, bon… Jusqu'à la nuque… »

_Jusqu'à la nuque ? Elle comprit tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire alors qu'il recommençait son travail. Visiblement, il ne semblait plus s'en faire… Elle avait réussi pour quelques heures à lui faire oublier sa mère… Tant mieux… Cela serait un peu moins difficile lorsqu'elle disparaîtrait… Oui… C'était normal… Elle poussa un léger soupir mais se redressa subitement lorsqu'Alan s'écria :_

« Ne bouge surtout pas ! Je ne veux pas te rater ! »

« Ok ok ! C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Rahhhh ! Mais quel excité cet Alan ! »

_Elle rigola, s'arrêtant subitement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'être aussi enjouée à cause du jeune homme ? Ce n'était pas normal… Elle gardait son œil droit fermé, se promettant de réfléchir à tout ça plus tard. Maintenant, elle était occupée à se faire coiffer par une personne qui n'avait jamais touché à un ciseau de sa vie._

_Après une bonne heure de manipulation douteuse, il prit le fer à friser, lui disant de ne plus bouger car il allait s'occuper de ses cheveux gris. Elle aurait bien hoché la tête pour lui répondre mais visiblement, cela ne serait pas une bonne idée. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent mais il termina enfin son travail, poussant un soulagement de joie. Maintenant… Il suffisait que Mana se regarde dans un miroir. Elle se leva avec une certaine appréhension, se dirigeant vers la salle de bains avant de pousser un petit cri. Il monta rapidement les marches de l'escalier avant de lui demander :_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! J'ai complètement raté ?! ZUT ! Je suis désolé ! Mana… »

« Non… Non… Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! C'est même encore mieux ! C'est parfait ! Tu n'es pas si nul que ça ! Tu vois que lorsque tu prends ton temps, tu peux faire des choses remarquables ! Tu as très bien réussi ! J'aime beaucoup mes boucles ! Elles sont bien faites ! Il semblerait que tu regardais souvent ta mère les faire non ? »

« Oui… Oui… Mais c'est vrai que tu aimes bien ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'habitude de te mentir ou de te cacher la vérité ? »

_Non… C'était vrai… C'était même tout le contraire. Mais la voir si heureuse… Si enjouée… C'était bizarre… A croire qu'il avait réussi quelque chose de vraiment bon. C'est vrai qu'avec ses boucles tressées et ondulées grises, elle semblait bien différente… Elle l'observa de son œil rouge, descendant avec lui pour remettre son bandeau sur son œil droit. Il observa sa tenue avant de lui dire :_

« Pour tes bandelettes… Il faudrait aussi les changer… Je trouve qu'elles partent un peu dans tout les sens… Ca ne te convient pas je dirais… »

« Tu as peur que ça en dévoile un peu trop ? Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Je me dis qu'une camisole conviendrait aussi… Une camisole qui bloquerait mes jambes et mes bras… En quelque sorte des bandelettes vraiment très serrées… »

« Et tu marcherais comment ? Enfin… C'est à peu près ça… Mais où est-ce que l'on pourrait trouver une camisole ? Ce n'est pas si simple que ça… Et puis, généralement, ce sont pour les fous non ? Est-ce que tu penses être folle ? » _lui demanda t-il calmement._

« Je ne l'ai pas assez souvent prouvé ? Je pensais pourtant que c'était le cas. Je suis folle à lier ! Je suis complètement folle de cette odeur qui émane de toi ! Tu es entouré par la mort et cela m'importe peu que tu sois le roi noir ! Je sais très bien c'est quoi ton rôle, c'est de gagner contre les pièces blanches mais j'en ai rien à faire ! C'est simplement que… »

_Elle ne termina pas sa phrase alors que le père d'Alan rentrait dans la maison en claquant presque la porte. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds sursauta sur le coup tandis que le père s'arrêta en voyant les deux personnes. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Enfin, non, ce n'était pas le sujet ! Il avait une nouvelle importante._

« Ta mère va s'en sortir, Alan ! »

« Ah ? Ah bon ! Ah bon ?! Comment ça ?! Elle n'est plus en danger ?! »

« NON ! Il paraît que la première phase était presque obligatoire ! Les anticorps font maintenant leurs travaux mais elle a simplement une forte fièvre ! L'infection va être détruite le plus rapidement possible ! Elle est sauvée ! »

« SUPER ! MANA ! TU ENTENDS ?! » _cria t-il à la femme ciblée._

« Bon, je repars voir ta mère mais je reviendrais dormir ce soir. »

« Laisse donc ma Lokhlass avec elle ! Ca lui fera de la compagnie ! »

_Le père hocha la tête avant de partir aussi vite qu'il était venu. Alan se tourna vers Mana avant de lui sauter dans les bras. Il avait des larmes de joie au visage, Mana restant statufiée par ce qui venait de se produire. La mère n'était donc pas en danger ? C'était… tant mieux ? Ou non ? Comment cela se faisait-il ? Quelque chose devait se produire… Elle en était certaine… Ce n'était pas possible que le jeune homme soit heureux… Pas maintenant… Pas tout de suite… Non c'était complètement impossible. Mais… Alan était si content…_

« Tant mieux pour toi alors… Si tu veux, on ira lui rendre visite… demain ? »

« OUI ! Tu viendras avec moi ? Et puis… On ira voler une camisole. »

« HAHAHA ! Oui, c'est vrai ! On ira la voler ! On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« On pourrait d'abord nettoyer le bazar… Pour les soucis dans l'Est… »

« Les autres s'en occupent, tu ne seras plus gêné, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

« Si tu le dis… Enfin bon ! Tu viens m'aider ? »

« Et puis quoi encore ? Vas-y tout seul ! » _lui annonça t-elle dans un petit rire._

_Elle alla s'installer sur le canapé, le regardant faire le ménage tandis qu'elle observait la télévision. Hum… Ca lui rappelait une petite scène avec Zena… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pensait à cette adolescente ? C'était complètement différent ! Elle n'était pas Zena, loin de là ! Elle n'était pas un remplacement à cette dernière ! Il ne fallait pas rêver !_

« Pfff ! Terminé ! Tu veux bien te pousser ? Ou alors, je vais m'asseoir sur toi ! »

_Il pouvait toujours essayer… mais c'est ce qu'il fit, se plaçant sur le ventre de Mana qui le repoussa. Elle pesta légèrement avant de se pousser, Alan s'asseyant à côté d'elle en souriant. Voilà, ils étaient bien mieux comme ça. Maintenant que sa mère était hors de danger…_

« Chérie, je sais que même si tu as ce masque respiratoire… Tu m'entends. J'ai prévenu Alan, nous t'attendrons. Rétablis toi vite, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passade de toute façon. »

_Lolny était assise sur une chaise, observant les deux parents de son dresseur. Il fallut attendre une bonne heure avant que le père ne s'en aille. Elle avait le regard complètement vide et absent, comme si elle n'était plus consciente… Pourtant, elle se leva lentement alors que la pièce ne laissait émettre qu'un bip sonore._

« Hum… Tu es en meilleure état… n'est-ce pas ? Mais maintenant, il est temps de disparaître. Ce n'est que pure vengeance, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Voilà que derrière la Lokhlass apparaissait une jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Brinzan… Elle avait perdu tout sourire mais elle ne semblait pas être seule… Un petit rire résonna derrière elle, montrant Rélo qui murmurait :_

« Tu vois, j'avais raison… Tu n'es pas une véritable pokémon psychique… Tu es pathétique car tu décides de venger ta fausse dresseuse ! »

« TA GUEULE TOI ! DEGAGE DE LA ! »

« Tu devrais plutôt me remercier ! Héhéhé ! Sans moi, tu n'aurais jamais su pour la mère du roi noir. Je te laisse, de toute façon, tu n'es plus utile ! »

_Plus utile ?! Elle se retourna pour le regarder d'un air furieux mais il n'était déjà plus là. Enfin… Ce n'était pas le moment… de penser à ça… Mais l'heure de faire souffrir ! Elle plaça sa main sur la tête de la Lokhlass, celle-ci s'avançant vers le corps de la mère d'Alan… avant de le geler complètement ?! Les machines commencèrent à s'affoler avant qu'elles n'explosent en même temps que le corps de la mère. Brinzan éclata de rire avant de prononcer d'une voix douce et lente :_

« Maintenant… Elimines-toi. »

_Que la vengeance était douce et belle lorsqu'elle était bien accomplie ! Elle recula de plusieurs pas, se disant que la manipulation mentale allait rester encore quelques temps… Le temps que la femme aux cheveux bleus se suicide… Chose qui ne tarda pas puisqu'elle fut statufiée en glace sur place…_

« Et voilà… Cela vous apprendra à tuer ma maîtresse… Je peux être très intelligente… Très gentille quand il faut… Mais il y a des limites ! »

_Elle disparue complètement, s'étant téléportée pour laisser cette scène de carnage aux médecins qui arrivaient, alertés par les sons émis dans la salle de contrôle. Ils regardèrent la statue de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus… Et les morceaux de glace éparpillés au sol… Des morceaux qui laissaient s'écouler un peu de sang. Comment… Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cette femme avait fait ? Comment était-ce possible qu'une telle chose se soit produite ? Quelle était la raison d'un crime si affreux ?_


	25. Verset 5 : LJoLRNPsR

**Verset 5 : Le jour où le roi noir prit son rôle**

« Merci Mana… Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire… Dors donc au lieu… Il se fait tard. »

_Ils étaient couchés dans le même lit, Mana étant de dos par rapport à lui alors qu'il posait ses mains sur son ventre. Elle ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui se passait… La mère d'Alan devait mourir… C'était normal et c'était prévu ! Mais enfin… Peut-être que c'était un sursis ? Tout s'était mis en place… Elle avait finalement compris… Dix-sept ans… Le jeune homme était mal aimé… mais de qui ? Car cela ne pouvait venir que d'une personne aux pouvoirs douteux et supérieurs…_

« Bonne nuit, Mana… Tu n'as rien d'un monstre… »

« Ah ? Tiens donc… Grande nouvelle. »

_Elle eut un petit sourire triste alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle n'avait pas prévu toutes ces choses… Non… Rien du tout n'était prévu… Et puis… La soudaine affection d'Alan envers elle depuis que sa mère allait mieux… Non, elle n'était pas habituée à tout ça. Il faut dire qu'elle avait tout fait pour refuser ça. Elle ferma ses yeux, cherchant le repos après plusieurs minutes. Ce fut le père qui réveilla Alan une nouvelle fois…_

« Alan… On doit aller à l'hôpital ! Et vite ! Dépêche-toi ! »

_Elle ? Elle dormait profondément… Comme elle n'avait jamais dormie… Visiblement, elle manquait de sommeil ou elle avait trouvé les bras d'Alan bien trop chauds pour elle. Les deux personnes repartirent en laissant l'adolescente aux cheveux gris dormir alors qu'un petit rire se faisait entendre. Le père signala à Alan qu'il y avait eu un gros problème avec sa mère… mais aussi avec sa pokémon ?!_

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les médecins… et les policiers étaient présents ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? La réponse ne tarda pas et ce fut Alan qui réagit le premier, s'évanouissant complètement devant le spectacle de sa mère… qui ne ressemblait plus à rien. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était couché dans un lit, son père assis sur une chaise et en sanglots.  
_

_Tout avait été si violent… Si rapide… On lui avait signalé que c'était sa Lokhlass qui avait décidée de tuer sa mère… avant de se suicider… Ce n'était pas crédible… Ce n'était pas crédible…Pas du tout… Mais il ne devait pas verser de larmes… Il devait juste rester fort devant son père… Ils furent emmenés chez eux, son père n'étant pas en état de conduire._

_Enfin… Alan guida son père vers son lit tandis que Mana sortait de sa chambre. Elle demanda ce qui s'était passé mais il ne lui répondit pas, demandant à son père d'aller se coucher… Il resta à son chevet pendant une bonne demi-heure, attendant qu'il trouve le sommeil avant de sortir de la chambre. Il émit un petit sourire vers lui, refermant la porte derrière lui alors que Mana observait son visage. Quelque chose s'était passé… mais quoi ? Lorsqu'enfin, il vit Mana en face de lui, il renifla bruyamment avant de plonger dans ses bras, éclatant en pleurs alors qu'elle restait interdite. Ce n'était pas prévu… Rien du tout n'était prévu… Pour qui la prenait-elle ? Pour quelqu'un qui peut consoler ?! D'abord, elle devait savoir ce qui s'était passé, sinon elle n'allait rien pouvoir faire !_

« Ma… Maman… Maman est morte… Et c'est Lolny qui l'a tuée ! »

« Lolny ? Cette Lokhlass ? Elle me paraissait un peu trop calme mais cela m'étonnerait… »

« Pourtant… Pourtant, c'est le cas, je ne comprends pas ! Je ne comprends pas du tout ! »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre héhéhé ! » _fit une petite voix derrière eux Mana._

_Facilement reconnaissable, Rélo apparu quelques instants plus tard mais nullement seul. Les autres membres de l'armée étaient présents eux aussi… Alan arrêta de pleurer, Mana repoussant légèrement le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds avant de crier :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Rélo ?! »

« Moi ? Mais rien du tout. Pourquoi m'accuses-tu ? Pour une fois que je n'ai rien fait… Tu me détestes tant ? Je venais simplement annoncer au roi noir le nom de la personne qui a manipulée sa pokémon… »

« Ma… Manipuler ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Que quelqu'un a forcée votre pokémon à tuer votre mère… C'est vraiment triste pour elles… Mais vous ne devez pas rester sans rien faire… Voulez vous savoir quel est le nom de cette personne ? Vous la connaissez… »

« Est-ce que c'est Plitana ? Quelqu'un des entreprises ? »

« Exactement… Son nom est Brinzan… La pokémon… Non, l'humaine. »

_Brinzan… Cette jeune femme aux cheveux roses… qui semblait toujours vouloir s'amuser… Il savait parfaitement qu'elle cachait son jeu… qu'elle était loin d'être stupide… mais de là à faire tout ça. Il demanda à s'asseoir sur son lit, se tenant la tête entre ses mains pour reprendre son souffle. Non… Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?_

« Si vous nous l'ordonnez… Nous irons la tuer… Votre mère est morte à cause de sa faute… et votre pokémon aussi… Il n'y a pas lieu de réfléchir… »

« Alan… Saches que si tu fais ça… Tu demandes de tuer une personne… Même si c'est une criminelle… Réfléchis bien… Il n'y aura pas de retour possible. » _lui murmura Mana._

_Depuis quand se souciait-elle de lui ? De savoir s'il allait s'en vouloir de tuer une meurtrière ? Il… Il avait tout perdu… ou presque… Il ne restait que son père… et deux de ses pokémons… Ah… Ah… Son choix était fait… Sans regarder les personnes autour de lui, il murmura d'une voix lente mais certaine :_

« Allez tuer… Brinzan… Je veux qu'elle meure pour ce qu'elle a commis comme crime… »

« Comme vous le désirez, Roi Noir. Vous tous… Nous partons dès maintenant, cela ne sera qu'une formalité héhéhé ! Nous reviendrons dans moins d'une heure… Reposez vous bien en attendant et surveillez votre père… »

_Les six personnes disparurent complètement, laissant Mana et Alan seuls. La jeune femme aux cheveux gris courts alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, passant une main sur son bras avant de prendre la parole d'une voix calme :_

« Je t'avais dit de faire attention… De te préparer… Mais même lorsqu'on l'ai… C'est toujours difficile… de l'apprendre… Que vas-tu faire ? »

« J'aimerai… partir le plus loin possible… De mon père… Mettre le plus de distance… Mais pourquoi je suis aussi malchanceux ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'attire le malheur autour de moi ?! Réponds-moi, Mana ! Réponds-moi ! »

« Alan… Je crois que tu es simplement maudit… Que ton âme est maudite… Tu sais pourquoi je te dis cela ? Car je crois que tes pouvoirs… sont endormis depuis l'âge de quatre ans… Et qu'aujourd'hui… Du moins, depuis ton anniversaire, ils sont encore plus puissants… Imagines-toi… Depuis combien d'années connaissais-tu Zena ? »

« Treize… Treize ans…. J'avais quatre ans à l'époque… »

« Treize… Quatre… Dix-sept… Ce sont trois chiffres maudits suivant les époques et les civilisations… Tu es vraiment maudit… »

« Je dois partir le plus vite possible ! Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive du mal à mon père ! On part maintenant, Mana ! »

« Pour aller où ? Accepte donc ton jugement ! Tu es maudit et ça ne pourra jamais changer ! Et je pense que ton père a besoin de toi alors tu ferais mieux de rester ici au lieu de l'abandonner à son triste sort. »

« Même… Même si je risque de le tuer ? C'est ça que tu me dis ? »

« Tu ne penses pas que si il a un dernier instant, il voudrait le passer avec son fils ? »

« Si… Peut-être mais je… Je… C'est trop difficile Mana ! »

_Bien sûr que c'était trop difficile mais elle… Elle savait pertinemment qu'est-ce qu'il en était… Oh que oui… Elle savait ce que c'était cette sensation d'impuissance avant de voir mourir une autre personne… ou alors soi-même ? Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça… Rien du tout… Elle se releva, se disant que cela devenait un peu trop … tendre à son goût._

« Je vais aller chercher à boire, est-ce que tu as soif, Alan ? »

« Oui… Oui… Je crois… Merci… pour tout ce que tu fais… Mana. »

« Arrête de me remercier, je ne fais jamais ça pour toi mais pour moi-même. »

_Est-ce qu'elle paraissait encore crédible avec les derniers jours qui s'étaient écoulés ? C'était peine perdue ou presque. Elle quitta la chambre, descendant les escaliers avant de se demander c'était quoi cette impression mauvaise qui émanait de la maison. Hum… Au final, ce n'était qu'une impression, rien d'autre._

« Hé… Héhéhé… Héhéhé ! Brinzan est vengée… Brinzan est vengée… »

« Cette vengeance causera simplement ta perte ma grande ! »

« Qui… Qui est là ?! Qui est là ?! » cria la femme aux cheveux roses en regardant autour d'elle.

« Tu es inutile, je te l'avais dit ! » _lui répondit une voix masculine._

_AH ! Cette voix ! Rélo ! Six personnes apparurent autour d'elle alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce nullement éclairée. Ah… Ah… Elle avait décidé de rester ici, c'était le seul endroit où elle voulait se retrouver… De toute façon… Maintenant, sa maîtresse était morte… Ne pas avoir de sentiments… Ne pas en avoir, c'était ça quand on était un pokémon psychique… Mais quand on avait l'intelligence d'un prix Nobel, on savait parfaitement que c'était faux… ou non… Les sentiments décuplaient notre force !_

« Est-ce que tu as une dernière parole avant que l'on te tue ? »

« Je veux simplement mourir auprès de ma maîtresse… Celle que vous avez tuée ! »

« Oh ? Tu n'essayeras pas de t'enfuir alors ? C'est tant mieux ! Ca nous facilitera la tâche… Par contre, pour ta demande… Je suis au regret de te dire… Que je refuse. »

_Rélo claqua des doigts, les cinq autres personnes se lancèrent sur la Roigada, les yeux de cette dernière devenant entièrement blancs comme si elle n'était plus consciente. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle tomba en arrière, morte d'une bien étrange façon… Son âme n'était plus… Entièrement dévorée…_

« Héhéhé ! Mission accomplie ! Rentrez tous ! Je vais faire une dernière inspection. »

_Les cinq autres personnes hochèrent la tête, disparaissant complètement alors qu'il restait parfaitement immobile. Pendant plusieurs minutes, rien ne se passa… puis deux yeux rouges le fixèrent longuement, le décor s'assombrissant complètement._

« Oricalk, Oricalk, Oricalk, c'est bien ça ? Ca fait quoi de perdre une nouvelle pièce ? Encore un cavalier n'est-ce pas ? »

« Cela n'est qu'un jeu… Perdre une pièce n'implique pas de perdre la partie. »

« Depuis combien de temps patientes-tu héhéhé ? Toi et Plitana, vous êtes faits pour patienter pendant des siècles voir des millénaires ! Et dire que vous n'êtes même pas des pokémons spectres, quelle idée grandiose de sa part ! »

« Je vois que l'on m'appelle… Voulez-vous que je sois l'arbitre de votre partie ? » _souffla une petite voix qui ne provenait ni de Rélo, ni des yeux rouges._

« Une partie en aveugle ? Pourquoi pas ? A voir si Oricalk se sent motivé par celle-ci. Je ne suis pas un aussi bon adversaire que vous… Erèbe. »

« Cela n'est qu'un divertissement… Qu'importe l'adversaire… sauf s'il est trop faible. » _répondit l'être aux deux yeux rouges._

« Soit ! Alors, commençons ! Une petite place pour simplement positionner les pièces. Je pense que tu prendras les noirs, Rélo… Et toi les blancs, Oricalk. »

_Un éclair zébra le ciel, éclairant la scène à travers la fenêtre… L'homme aux cheveux violets se trouvait debout, une table d'échecs devant lui. Des deux côtés de la table… se trouvait Rélo… et un homme aux cheveux gris… Sur son visage était positionné deux bandes de tissu doré qui se croisaient au niveau du nez. La partie débuta pour se terminer très rapidement._

« Le rôle d'un pion n'est pas de jouer à la place de son roi. » _annonça Oricalk._

« Ohhhh ! Mais un pion peut espérer s'octroyer le rôle de son roi ! C'est ainsi que ça se passe ! Mais pour l'instant, ça ne sert à rien, il n'est pas encore préparé ! Il me reste une chose pour le briser en mille morceaux et l'éveiller. » _rigola Rélo en faisant se coucher son roi._

« Et bien… Encore une victoire des blancs… Il fallait s'en douter… Les blancs gagnent toujours… Les gentils ne font que gagner… » _murmura Erèbe._

« Tout cela changera bientôt… Prépare-toi Oricalk. »

« Je n'ai nul besoin de me préparer. Je vais bientôt aller raser l'Est… Et le Sud… Ils sont devenus inutiles depuis la mort des personnes qui régissaient cet endroit. »

_Oh… C'était comme il le voulait ! Rélo signala qu'il était attendu autre part, saluant les deux hommes avec un grand sourire tandis qu'Oricalk se levait de sa chaise mais Erèbe lui signala que ça ne servait à rien d'être aussi impatient. Pourquoi ne pas faire une partie d'échecs ?_

« Alors… Brinzan… est morte ? C'est ça ? Ah… J'ai demandé… à ce qu'on la tue… Je suis considéré… comme complice… J'ai fais couler le sang d'autrui… »

« Hey ! Ca devait arriver un jour, Alan ! Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça ! Tu crois que lorsqu'un assistant infirmier fait s'éclater les poches de sang au sol, on va lui en vouloir ? »

« Mana… Ce n'est pas la même chose. »

« Œil pour Œil, Dent pour Dent, Mort pour Mort, hého. C'est presque une loi universelle. Je vais te dire un bon petit proverbe pour que tu te le rentres dans le crâne : Lorsqu'on te donne une claque sur la joue gauche, tend la joue droite. Lorsqu'on te donne une claque sur la joue droite, donne un coup de tête. En clair, tu peux être très gentil mais il y a des limites à la stupidité… Ou alors peut-être que… »

_Elle fit violemment claquer une bandelette sur le dos d'Alan, le faisant crier de douleur._

« HEY ! Mais t'es folle ?! Ca fait mal MANA ! »

« Ah non… C'était juste pour vérifier. Tu n'es pas masochiste. Peut-être que cela te plaisait de te faire souffrir… J'ai simplement essayé au cas où. Bon… Ta mère est morte… Mais occupe toi donc de ton père pour l'accompagner dans ses derniers instants. »

_Le Roi Noir ne devenait plus que l'ombre de lui-même… mais cela serait nécessaire à son ascension. Le rôle d'un roi est d'ordonner… Et il avait décidé pour la première fois de confier une mission à ses subordonnées… La première d'une longue série.  
Son royaume était dévasté, il ne lui restait plus rien ou presque…_

_Mais il devait se méfier… du pion qui voulait devenir Roi…  
Celui-ci avait de bien sombres pensées en tête._

**Erèbe, la place de chacun, verset cinquième**


	26. Chapitre 21 : Démoralisation

**Chapitre 21 : Démoralisation**

« Papa… Lève-toi… Papa… Allez… Lève-toi et lave-toi… Avec Mana, je vais faire quelques courses, reste à la maison, d'accord ? »

« D'accord… Je le fais… » _lui murmura l'homme avachi dans son lit._

« Mana ? Est-ce que tu es prête ? Enfin… Tant que tu enfiles quelque chose par-dessus les bandelettes, ça ne me dérange pas… Mais pas avec cette tenue ! »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je l'ai fait. Est-ce que ça te convient ? » _lui demanda t-elle en paraissant dans une longue robe blanche avec par-dessus une petite veste de tissu jaune._

_On pouvait voir néanmoins ses bandelettes sous sa tenue. Elle lui signala qu'elle était finalement prête à partir et les deux personnes quittèrent la maison. Après quelques pas, Alan claqua des doigts, faisant apparaître les six personnes ectoplasmiques devant lui._

« Surveillez-le. Je ne veux qu'il lui arrive AUCUN mal. Est-ce que j'ai été clair ? »

« Nous exécuterons votre demande… Ne vous en faites pas, cher roi noir. » _murmura Rélo avec un grand sourire, disparaissant aussi vite qu'il était venu._

« Faites ainsi… Allez-y maintenant. »

_Alan observa les cinq autres personnes avant de tourner son visage vers Mana. Elle put remarquer tout de suite qu'il semblait tellement différent de celui de la première fois. Il n'était pas encore froid… mais simplement terne… Il évitait de montrer les rares émotions qu'il se permettait encore d'avoir. Elle alla chercher sa main droite avant de la serrer :_

« Allons-y avant qu'il ne soit trop tard non ? Si nous devons faire les courses pour que ton père puisse au moins avoir une fin de vie paisible, autant faire le plus vite possible. »

« C'est moche… Vraiment moche… Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas empêcher ça, Mana ? Est-ce que tu crois que je devrai… me suicider ? »

_Elle s'immobilisa subitement, le jeune homme tournant son visage vers elle alors qu'elle s'était mise à trembler. La claque partit rapidement sur la joue d'Alan, le faisant pencher en arrière avant de le faire s'écrouler au sol. Il chercha à saisir la raison mais il la trouva après quelques secondes. Il se redressa sans rien dire, revenant chercher la main de Mana sans pour autant la trouver. Il avait dit une bêtise…  
_

« Qu'est-ce que ton père aimerait manger ce soir ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout… Je ne pense pas qu'on va aller lui demander… alors prenons ça. »

_Il mettait plusieurs aliments dans le caddie, Mana le poussant comme si de rien n'était tout en l'observant. Tant qu'il se retirait cette idée saugrenue de la tête, tout allait bien. Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, ça ne servirait à rien alors ! Rien du tout ! Elle n'aurait pas perdu tout son temps pour des clopinettes ! Il ne fallait pas rêver non plus hein ?! Enfin bon… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait remonter le moral d'Alan ? Elle se le demandait…_

« Papa ! Nous sommes rentrés ! Papa ? Où est-ce que tu es ? »

« Dans… le salon… Je regarde la télévision… avec les enfants… »

_Les enfants ? Il parlait de qui ? Des spectres ? Alan tourna son visage vers le salon, tenant les courses dans ses mains. C'est vrai… Sur le grand canapé et les fauteuils se trouvaient son père, l'adolescent aux cheveux gris et noir, les deux petites filles aux yeux jaunes et les deux enfants à la mèche grise. Rélo n'était pas là ? Bah… De toute façon, il ne le supportait pas vraiment alors bon… Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles… C'était juste… bizarre que les pokémons spectres se comportent ainsi. Ils semblaient captivés par la télévision…_

_Alan se dirigea vers la cuisine, toujours confus par ce qui venait de voir alors que Mana venait l'aider à ranger les différents achats. Mylène et Ouros vinrent faire de même, la Tentacruel humanisée observant Mana avant de lui faire un grand sourire. Elle était comme elle ! Elle voulait aider Alan du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Mana préféra ne pas répondre à ce sourire, se disant qu'il valait mieux ne pas y réfléchir…_

_Lorsque les deux pokémons rentrèrent dans leurs pokéballs après la fin du rangement, Alan se tourna vers Mana, cherchant à s'adresser à elle bien qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'exprimer. Elle le regarda longuement de son œil rouge, attendant qu'il lui parle mais cela ne semblait pas venir. Enfin, ce fut d'une bonne minute qu'elle lui demanda :_

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais ne me fait pas perdre mon temps. »

« C'est à propos… de vos morts… Enfin des autres personnes… Des enfants… dans le salon. Je me demandais… Ils ont l'air si… normaux… »

« L'adolescent ayant les traits d'un Fantominus, son père l'a assassiné en même temps que son frère. Pour les deux petites filles d'une dizaine d'années, elles sont mortes dans un accident de voiture… Cela peut arriver… Enfin, pour les deux bout-de-choux ayant une ressemblance avec les Baudrives, ils ont été simplement abandonnés dans les bois… »

« Est-ce que tu es la sœur de Rélo ? Je me le demandais… Puisqu'ils semblent tous être… liés d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« Nullement, je n'ai aucune relation avec qui que ce soit… Enfin… Pour ma part, je suis morte d'une façon un peu… spéciale mais ce n'est pas l'heure d'en parler. »

« Dit… Qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir aux enfants dans le salon ? Je me demandais… Tu m'as dit que vous ne deviez pas laisser vos sentiments prendre le dessus… en tant que spectres… Mais quand je les vois… Je ne peux pas rester indifférent… »

« Fais comme tu le désires. Ils ne sont pas habitués réellement à être morts. Si tu deviens un spectre, cela prouve généralement que tu n'es pas heureux… Que quelque chose dans ta vie ou ton existence fait que tu ne peux pas chercher le repos et te réincarner dans un nouveau corps. Chez eux… Ils n'ont pas eu le choix… Ils n'ont pas eu le choix… Oui… Je vais rester avec toi pendant que tu prépares le repas. »

« Tiens donc ? Je pensais que tu n'étais pas capable de tenir un ustensile dans ta main. »

« Tais toi, ça vaut mieux avant que je ne décide d'en utiliser un mais pas pour faire la cuisine si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je pourrais te tuer de quatorze façons différentes avec un fouet… Et je ne plaisante pas. »

« Huhuhu ! Dieu qu'elle me fait peur, Mana. Je me demandais… au passage… Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup… Je veux dire… A part Rélo, je ne crois pas les avoir entendus parler. »

« Ils n'osent pas parler… En fait, même si ils sont morts il y a tellement longtemps… Ils nagent en pleine incompréhension… C'est pour ça qu'ils ne parlent peu. Contrairement à moi ou à Rélo… Nous comprenons tout ce qui se passe… »

« Et qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Tais toi et continue de cuisiner, grrr ! »

_Elle grogna légèrement pour l'intimer d'accélérer le pas. Il eut un léger rire alors qu'il se mettait à cuisiner. Bon, ce n'était pas le plat du chef mais il avait préparé une grosse marmite puisqu'il fallait nourrir tout le monde… Oui… Tout le monde… C'est-à-dire, lui, son père, Mana… et les cinq autres personnes. Pour être surpris, ils l'étaient… Ils allèrent rejoindre Mana, Alan et son père à table, n'osant prendre la parole._

« Je tiens à prévenir que je n'ai pas l'habitude de cuisiner alors bon… Bon appétit. Les toilettes se trouvent à l'étage. »

« Tais toi et mange, Alan. Tu ne vois pas qu'ils sont déjà en train de commencer sans toi ? A force de trop parler, on aura fini avant même que tu ne débutes. » _répliqua Mana._

_Seul Rélo n'était pas présent mais qu'importe, ça n'embêtait guère la petite troupe réunie. Il fut impressionné par le fait que tout le monde avait terminé son assiette… ou presque. Seul son père n'avait mangé que la moitié et il ne préféra rien dire à ce sujet. Il vit ce dernier se lever légèrement, murmurant :_

« Je vais me coucher… Je suis fatigué… Je suis désolé… »

« Bonne nuit, Papa. Repose-toi bien… Mana, tu viens m'aider à faire la vaisselle ? »

« Et puis quoi encore ? Y a marqué « Pigeonne » sur mon front peut-être ? »

« On veut bien… aider… » _murmura l'une des deux petites filles aux yeux jaunes._

_Il se tourna vers elles, remarquant que les cinq personnes ramenaient déjà leurs couvercles et autres. Et bien… Au moins, ça allait être plus facile. Mana poussa un léger soupir amusé avant de se placer à côté d'Alan, lui demandant de faire couler l'eau. Autant le faire tous ensemble, elle allait passer pour la méchante de service si elle ne faisait rien du tout. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous devant l'écran, Mana assise à côté d'Alan. Personne ne parlait mais Mana avait un léger sourire aux lèvres en voyant celui d'Alan. Visiblement, il commençait à tout comprendre…_

« Bon… Je vais aller chercher trois couvertures, on n'a malheureusement pas assez de place donc vous dormirez sur le canapé. »

_Les enfants hochèrent la tête sans rien répondre tandis que Mana se levait. L'heure de la télévision était passée, il était temps d'aller dormir… Et cette fois-ci, hors de question qu'ils disparaissent comme la dernière fois. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec divers oreillers et couvertures, les tendant aux cinq personnes qui le remercièrent faiblement. Il signala que ce n'était rien et qu'il valait mieux qu'ils dorment ici.  
_

« Bonne nuit, vous tous. On se revoit demain. »

_Ils lui dirent la même chose alors qu'il montait avec Mana dans la chambre. Il se coucha sans rien dire dans le lit, s'étant légèrement déshabillé alors qu'elle venait le rejoindre, ne gardant que les bandages sur la majorité de son corps. Elle s'était mise de dos par rapport à lui mais alla néanmoins se coller contre son torse._

« Je crois que c'était la première fois … qu'ils semblaient si heureux… »

« De qui ? Les enfants ? Je n'ai fait que ce que j'avais à faire… »

« Hahaha… Oui peut-être… Mais c'était vraiment très sympathique de ta part… Même si ce sont des pokémons ectoplasmiques… et même si ce ne sont que des armes pour te servir… »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça… J'ai eu un petit moment de défaillance avec la mort de ma mère… mais maintenant, ça suffit. »

« Que veux-tu dire par là, Alan ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment je vais régler ce problème… Mais je vais éviter de tuer d'autres personnes si cela ne s'avère pas utile. »

« Ah… Ce n'est pas possible, Alan. Ce qui a commencé doit se terminer… »

« Je le sais très bien… Je le sais très bien… Bonne nuit, Mana. »

« Bonne nuit, Alan… Dors bien… »

_Il hocha la tête, posant celle-ci contre le haut du dos de la jeune femme aux cheveux gris, ses deux mains enlaçant son ventre bandé. Il s'endormit après quelques minutes alors qu'elle faisait de même. Oui… Il était vraiment quelqu'un de trop gentil… pour être un roi… Pour être plongé là-dedans… Elle le savait pertinemment… Même en étant plongé dans le désespoir, il arrivait à avoir des marques d'affection pour des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas ou peu… Ah… Peut-être qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose ?_

_Mais non… Ce n'était pas possible… Il n'y avait rien à faire. Alors qu'elle allait s'endormir, elle ouvrit subitement son œil gauche, sentant une présence spectrale non-loin d'elle et d'Alan. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Cette présence avait un aspect démoniaque… Non… Ce n'était pas ça… Ce n'était pas possible… C'était simplement que le taux de spectre s'était rapidement accru en une soirée._

_Le lendemain matin, le père semblait encore moins motivé qu'hier, bougeant à peine lorsqu'Alan le réveilla. Ce fut au bout de dix minutes qu'il décida de sortir de son lit pour aller se laver. Le jeune homme avait décidé de préparer le petit-déjeuner tandis que Mana remarquait qu'il n'y avait plus du tout la présence de Rélo._

« Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles. Alan, tu veux de l'aide ? »

« Ca ne serait pas de refus. Je crois que j'ai oublié à quel point c'était difficile de préparer pour autant de personnes. Nous sommes huit quand même ! »

« Ahlala, pousses-toi. Bonjour Emmy et Amy. » _prononça t-elle en voyant les deux jeunes filles aux yeux jaunes qui s'installaient sur deux chaises côte à côte._

_Tiens ? Emmy et Amy ? C'est vrai… Qu'il était bête… Elles avaient des prénoms elles aussi ! Il demanda à Mana le reste des noms et elle lui répondit : L'adolescent aux cheveux gris blanc s'appelait Jean tandis que son frère mort s'appelait Alain. De l'autre côté, les deux petits enfants aux allures de Baudrive avaient des noms peu communs : Hansel et Gretel. Son père arriva finalement en dernier, ne saluant que brièvement de la tête les personnes présentes. Alan commença à distribuer à manger avant de reprendre :_

« Je ne sais pas ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui. »

« Je vais simplement rester dans ma chambre… » _murmura le père._

« Comme tu le désires, si tu as besoin d'aide, tu me le signales. »

« Merci… pour le petit-déjeuner… Je m'en vais maintenant. »

_Le père se leva, n'ayant guère mangé dans son assiette alors qu'Alan regardait Mana. Elle fit un petit non de la tête pour lui dire de ne rien faire. Il n'y avait rien à faire… Juste à être patient… et à se préparer… C'était ainsi que ça se passait… Les enfants mangèrent en silence, remerciant Alan et Mana pour le petit-déjeuner avant de demander s'ils pouvaient se rendre au salon. Il leur signala que oui mais tous s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent Rélo qui se tenait devant la porte avec un grand sourire sarcastique :_

« Quelle belle image d'une famille morte. On a donc le Papa, la Maman et les enfants. Encore que la mère ressemble plus à une momie encore trop fraîche qu'à autre chose. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Rélo ? » _rétorqua Mana en le regardant._

« Je viens seulement proposer au roi noir de lancer une nouvelle attaque. Nous devons être les premiers à réagir cette fois-ci. Les cibles sont simples… Eliminer les pathétiques marionnettes de ces pokémons psychiques qui dirigent Chiss. Si nous les tuons, ils ne pourront plus faire leurs coups en douce. Finie la plaisanterie ! Qu'en pensez-vous, cher roi noir ? »

« J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir… Est-ce qu'ils sont considérés comme vraiment vivants ? Ou simplement manipulés ? »

« Oh… Ce ne sont que de ridicules marionnettes qui servent à Oricalk et à ses compagnons pour diriger dans l'ombre la ville de Chiss. »


	27. Chapitre 22 : Un par un, tous en moins

**Chapitre 22 : Un par un, tous en moins**

« Alors… Je veux bien que vous vous lanciez à l'attaque… de ces derniers. »

« C'est comme vous le désirez, roi noir. Suivez moi les autres. On y va maintenant. »

« Laisse-les terminer de digérer leurs petits-déjeuners. Allez à la télévision. » _annonça Alan à l'encontre des cinq enfants._

_Mana émit un grand sourire en voyant la mine décomposée de Rélo. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds le contredise sur ce point. Il serra les dents, émettant un geste grossier à Mana alors qu'elle faisait semblant de l'ignorer. Elle se dirigea avec Alan et les enfants sur les canapés, leur disant qu'ils devaient partir dans une heure au minimum. Rélo prit la parole en annonçant :_

« Je vais prendre de l'avance et aller déjà là-bas. Je vais m'occuper d'Airoinos. De votre côté, vous vous en prendrez à Ergantia et Pelledoum. Autant les briser… »

« Oui, oui, vas t'en et laisse nous tranquille. Tu n'es pas de la famille de toute façon. » _lui dit Mana avec un petit rire._

« Tsss ! Tu le regretteras amèrement ! »

_Il disparu complètement alors qu'ils restaient tous devant l'écran de la télévision. Alan jetait juste quelques regards inquiets vers les escaliers. Il espérait simplement que son père descende à nouveau… Il espérait simplement… alors qu'il savait que ça ne servait à rien. Il poussa un profond soupir alors qu'une heure s'écoula._

_Après celle-ci, les cinq enfants se levèrent en même temps des fauteuils, Mana et Alan restant assis. Ils signalèrent d'un petit mouvement de la tête qu'ils partaient à leurs tours. Quelques instants plus tard, ils n'étaient plus là et Alan baissa la tête, se demandant si tout allait bien se passer. Mana lui tapota le dos avec un léger sourire :_

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour eux, ils sont vraiment très costauds. De plus, on ne parle que d'humains tout ce qu'il y a de banal. Ils ne vont rien comprendre à ce qui va leur arriver. »

« Oui mais je pensais à ce que l'on va commettre… Lorsqu'on a appris… pour la mort de Faror et Orian… Les parties commencent à se désagréger… »

« Ca va continuer, oui, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire… Bientôt, il n'y aura plus de faux-semblant. La vérité éclatera au grand jour. »

« Mais est-ce que c'est une bonne chose ? Et je dois aussi me préparer pour l'enterrement de ma mère… Ah… Oui… Il le faut bien. »

« Et prépares aussi au cas où… pour qui tu sais… Je ne veux pas te brusquer mais tu t'en doutes que ça ne va plus continuer très longtemps… »

« Oui… Je dois être préparé… Je dois y penser sérieusement… Ah… Mais c'est affreux de penser ça… Mana… Vraiment affreux… »

« Ca l'est… Ca l'est toujours… Mais ne t'en fais pas… Il arrêtera de souffrir psychologiquement… Dis-toi que la mort sera une délivrance pour lui. Il n'a aimé que ta mère n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il hocha la tête positivement : Oui… Son père et sa mère s'étaient connus à l'âge de quatorze ans… C'était aussi la première fois qu'ils avaient un petit ami chacun… Et depuis… Ils n'avaient jamais connus d'autres personnes. Un véritable amour en soi… Un amour qui allait très mal se finir…_

_Dans une ruelle sombre, un homme était en train de courir, portable en main. Il appuyait rapidement sur les touches, essayant de joindre la personne au bout mais il n'y avait aucune tonalité… Ce n'était guère réjouissant… surtout quand un être sortit du sol, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres :_

« Dommage Ryan… Dommage… »

« Ryan ? Qui… Qui est-ce ? »

« Oh ! C'est vrai ! Tu n'es même pas au courant de vos véritables prénoms ! Jusqu'au bout, vous n'êtes que de pathétiques objets inutiles ! »

_La tête du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs alla percuter le mur, l'ensanglantant complètement alors que déjà apparaissait peu à peu une adolescente aux cheveux gris. Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de s'exprimer qu'elle se faisait déjà transpercer le cœur au niveau du corps, un filet de sang s'écoulant de son visage._

« Avec lui, ça m'en fait de quatre ! Plus que quatre pions et ça sera bon ! Enfin… Deux si ils ne font pas du sale boulot de leur côté ! »

_Il éclata de rire, découpant net la tête d'Airoinos alias Ryan de son véritable prénom. D'un geste nonchalant, il la fit virevolter dans les airs pour la faire tomber au beau milieu de la population, des cris se faisant entendre en même temps qu'il disparaissait dans le sol._

« Qui… Qui êtes vous ? Je dois prévenir Pelledoum ! »

_C'était quoi ces deux petites filles aux yeux jaunes et vides ?! Elle n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal… sauf au moment où elles avaient traversé le plafond comme si de rien n'était. La femme à lunettes et aux longs cheveux rouges tapotait les touches de son téléphone alors que les petites filles aux yeux jaunes s'avançaient lentement vers elle._

« Ergantia ? Ergantia ?! Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?! ARGGGGGGGG ! »

« PELLEDOUM ! PELLE… »

_Le corps de femme à lunettes s'envola au plafond, sa tête percutant celui-ci avec violence, la faisant saigner légèrement avant qu'elle ne retombe lourdement sur le bureau, l'éclatant en morceaux. Le corps fut parcouru de nombreuses échardes, certaines d'entre elles s'étant plantées dans son visage de tous les côtés. Les deux jeunes filles tendirent leur main alors qu'apparaissait une adolescente aux cheveux gris… Encore une. Les deux bras de celle-ci craquèrent avant que ça ne soit le tour des pieds pour finalement être envoyée à travers la fenêtre. A cette hauteur et à cause de la douleur, l'adolescente aux cheveux gris n'allait pas pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques. Son corps s'écroula au sol, baignant dans une flaque de sang alors que les deux jeunes filles disparaissaient._

« Je m'en doutais mais cette fois-ci, je suis préparée ! Je ne tomberais pas comme mes sœurs ! Je suis la marionnettiste Pi ! »

_Les deux enfants à la mèche blanche étaient à genoux. Ils n'avaient pas prévu que l'adolescente aux cheveux gris soit prête à se battre. Ils étaient déjà en sueur, se tenant main par la main, pour se préparer au cas où. L'adolescente s'approcha d'eux mais une ombre se positionna entre elle et eux, une ombre aux cheveux gris-noir._

« Tu ne les toucheras pas. »

« Tu n'es qu'un gamin qui ne comprend pas qu'on ne meure qu'une fois… C'est pourquoi tu vas devoir mourir une seconde fois pour comprendre ce principe. »

« Pas si je t'emporte avec moi. Hansel… Gretel… Partez maintenant, je m'en occupe. »

_Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête, projetant le corps d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années et aux cheveux bleus à travers un mur. Le corps traversa la paroi, des cris se faisant entendre de l'autre côté alors que Jean souriait en tendant sa main droite vers Pi._

« J'espère que tu es préparée à souffrir mille maux avant de me rejoindre. Alain… Je vais te retrouver bien plus tôt que prévu. Le roi noir s'occupera des autres à notre place ! »

_Il se planta la main dans le corps, la retirant pour projeter du sang vers l'adolescente aux cheveux gris. Celle-ci poussa un cri sans réellement comprendre tandis que Jean était en sueur, posant un genou au sol en murmurant :_

« Pi… n'est-ce pas ? Adieu… Je te maudis… »

_La maudire ? Comment ça ?! Il tomba au sol, ne bougeant plus alors qu'elle se mettait à suer… puis à peler ?! Des lambeaux de peau tombaient de l'intégralité de son corps alors qu'elle hurlait de toutes ses forces. Sa peau était à vif, laissant apparaître peu à peu ses muscles dont les veines explosaient les unes après les autres avant de laisser place aux os… avant de ne devenir qu'un simple squelette baignant dans une mare contenant un liquide plus que douteux._

_Tout cela s'était produit en une heure et demie au grand maximum. Rélo était arrivé le premier, les deux sœurs aux yeux jaunes apparaissant après lui tandis que ce fut enfin Hansel et Gretel qui se présentèrent à tous et à toutes. Alan remarqua tout de suite qu'il manquait quelqu'un et posa la question au groupe._

« Est-ce qu'il est… »

« Oui, oui. Il est mort… Il a dit que nous devions partir…. Je crois qu'il a maudit la fille aux cheveux gris. Je crois qu'il a fait ça. » _signala le jeune garçon à la mèche blanche, sa petite sœur lui tenant la main comme pour être sûr qu'il ne partirait pas._

« Ah… Je vois… Je comprends… Ca devait arriver… Ca ne pouvait pas se passer sans aucun problème de toute façon… Mana… Tu en penses quoi ? Six d'entre eux sont morts non ? »

« Oui… Mais ce sont ceux autour du centre… Oricalk va avoir fort à faire maintenant. Et je ne pense pas que ça soit son… humain qui pourra résoudre quelque chose. Il reste aussi celle de Plitana. »

« Héhéhé, de toute façon, Jean était inutile sans son frère. Maintenant, nous ne sommes plus que six mais nous sommes choisis pour revenir à la vie ! Eux redeviendront des humains mais ils n'auront aucun souvenir de tout ceci… et aucun pouvoir héhéhé. Il nous l'a promis. » _annonça Rélo en rigolant._

« Qui est ce « il », Relo ? Car tu en parles mais tu ne dis jamais son nom. »

« Oh… Personne, personne, chez roi noir, ne vous en faites pas ! Bon, je dois m'en aller, je vais me reposer ailleurs. » _murmura Rélo en disparaissant comme à son habitude._

« Fais donc… Fais donc… Encore des morts… » _souffla Alan comme si tout cela devenait une habitude. Jean était mort et il n'avait rien pu faire… Il le connaissait à peine et pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité un instant à se sacrifier pour lui._

« Bon… Les enfants… Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait… Enfin bon… Vous pouvez vous reposer si vous le désirez. Montez à l'étage et allez dormir dans mon lit. Vous êtes quatre mais vous devriez avoir assez de place en vous serrant bien… Sinon, vous dormez d'un côté et de l'autre. D'accord ? «

_Les quatre enfants hochèrent la tête avant de grimper en courant les escaliers avec des petits sourires candides. Il se sentit soudainement mal, posant une main sur son cœur alors que Mana s'approchait de lui en lui demandant :_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ? Tu as mal au cœur ? Raconte-moi si tu as un souci. Même si je ne peux pas te soigner… Viens avec moi… Je vais te faire t'asseoir sur le canapé. »

« Dis… C'est quoi cette histoire de revenir à la vie ? Toi aussi… Tu veux revenir à la vie ? Je comprendrais pourquoi tu es là depuis le début avec moi… Il faudrait être cinglé pour vouloir rester avec un type aussi malchanceux… Je me sens mal pour eux… Ces enfants… Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont morts ? Je suis sûr qu'ils comprennent à peine ce qu'ils font. »

« C'est le cas… Ils ont gardé leur cerveau d'enfant… Ils pourraient tuer sans cesse qu'ils ne comprendraient pas la portée de leurs actes… C'est affreux n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce sont les seuls pokémons spectre existants en ce monde… avec moi et Rélo. »

« Hahaha… Je vois que tu n'as pas répondu à ma question… Est-ce que tu veux revenir à la vie ? Tu sais… Si tu me disais que je ne suis qu'un objet à tes yeux… Je comprendrais hein ? C'était comme ça depuis le début… alors bon… »

« Non… Je ne veux pas revenir à la vie… Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais souffrir une nouvelle fois à cause de la bêtise humaine. Tu as un peu de fièvre, on dirait… Couche-toi sur le canapé, je vais chercher une couette. »

_Elle força le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds à se coucher sur le canapé en émettant un petit sourire tendre, jouant avec une mèche de cheveux avant de se lever. Elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers, prête à les monter alors qu'il disait à voix haute bien qu'il ne la voyait pas :_

« Tu sais… Même si on m'utilise et qu'on me jette ensuite… Même si je ne comprends pas cette histoire de roi noir… Si au moins, ces enfants peuvent être heureux… une fois… ou un seul instant… Ca me suffit amplement… Je n'aime pas voir des enfants souffrir… Pas à leur âge… Ceux qui doivent souffrir… C'est les adultes… Il faut juste… préserver leur pureté… »

« Arrête de parler de cette façon. Si tu sens que ton cœur va exploser, préviens-moi avant, je veux en récupérer les plus gros morceaux. Je pense que ça doit avoir un goût assez fameux. »

« Hahaha… C'est juste un petit coup de fatigue de toute façon… »

_Il ferma les yeux alors qu'elle montait les escaliers, se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Alan. A l'intérieur, les quatre enfants étaient endormis, les uns contre les autres. Elle eut un nouveau sourire, ouvrant le placard avant de sortir une couverture. Elle revient quelques minutes après, posant la couverture sur Alan avant de passer une main sur son front._

« Tu es tout simplement brûlant… Je crois que tu n'es pas habitué à travailler autant. Du moins, pas de faire les tâches ménagères. »

« Ah… Oui… Peut-être… Je vais juste dormir une heure ou deux, tu me réveilleras ? »

« Compte dessus et bois de l'eau fraîche. Si tu ne te réveilles pas, je n'en ai rien à faire. Même si tu plonges dans un sommeil éternel. »

« Merci beaucoup, Mana. Je peux me reposer… »

_Visiblement, il avait compris le sens caché de ses propos très rapidement. Il s'endormit aussitôt alors qu'elle était assise sur le canapé. Le père d'Alan n'était pas sorti de la chambre… pas du tout même. Elle était sûre qu'il n'était pas mort sinon elle sentirait l'odeur… Mais là… Ce n'était pas le cas… Sauf celle qui émanait d'Alan… Toujours omniprésente malgré tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Elle remarqua une goutte de sueur qui coulait le long de sa joue et elle approcha sa langue, la dardant pour récupérer la goutte. Elle garda sa langue quelques instants contre la joue d'Alan avant de la retirer, déposant ses lèvres à la place._

« Il y a des choses que l'on ne se permettrait jamais lorsqu'on est vivant… »

_Héhéhé ! Qu'elle était stupide ! Elle poussa un rire tonitruant bien que cela ne semblait pas réveiller Alan. Oh que oui… Lorsqu'on était vivant, on était tellement ridicule… On s'attachait à de pathétiques chimères et illusions. On n'y croyait dur comme fer… Mais à force, tout se brisait … TOUT ! Chacun ne pensait qu'à soi..._

_Les paroles… Tout était vain… Elle l'avait appris à ses dépends… Il suffisait simplement d'enjoliver quelques paroles pour faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. C'était cela qui s'était passé il y a fort longtemps… Ils étaient tous tombés dans son piège… et le prix à payer avait été très lourd… Trop lourd…_


	28. Chapitre 23 : Jugé coupable

**Chapitre 23 : Jugé coupable**

« Tu ferais mieux de rester couché, Alan. » _lui murmura Mana en retirant le gant de toilette sur le front du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds._

« Désolé mais je ne peux pas. Ce n'est qu'une petite fièvre… Ca ira mieux après quelques heures ! Tu veux bien m'aider à me lever ? »

_Elle hocha la tête alors qu'elle tendait sa main pour le relever. Il la remercia mais après quelques pas, elle le lâcha subitement, le faisant s'écrouler au sol._

« Tss, tss, tss, tss, tss… Dommage, dommage, dommage… Alan, tu n'es pas en état. C'était pour voir si tu arrivais à rester debout… et visiblement… Ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Il y a d'autres méthodes pour faire ça ! Ca fait mal ! »

« Oui, oui, je sais, je sais, héhéhé… Bon, tu veux que je t'aide à te relever ? »

« Non merci, je préfère essayer par moi-même. »

_Visiblement, il était un peu en colère envers elle et ça se comprenait. Elle lui avait joué un sale coup. Elle l'observa se relever en titubant, un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de le soulever par l'épaule, lui signalant qu'elle allait quand même le guider, qu'il le veuille ou non. Quelques secondes plus tard, les quatre enfants descendaient, surpris par le bruit causé il y a quelques instants._

« Ne vous en faites pas pour lui, il a un peu de fièvre seulement. Je ne pense pas que ça vous dérange si vous ne mangez pas ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Ils hochèrent la tête en même temps alors qu'elle signalait qu'elle allait le guider dans sa chambre. Grimpant ensemble les escaliers, Alan demanda à Mana de l'emmener voir son père. Celui-ci dormait toujours dans son lit et il murmura à la jeune femme aux cheveux gris de bien vouloir vérifier s'il vivait toujours. Heureusement pour lui, c'était le cas…_

« Et maintenant, tu vas tout simplement dormir d'accord ? Et si tu as un vilain cauchemar, la gentille demoiselle que je suis s'occupera de le dévorer, d'accord ? »

« Depuis quand tu dévores les cauchemars ? Est-ce que ça a bon goût ? »

« Ca va me rester sur l'estomac… Mais bon, il faut bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hahaha… Hahaha… Haha… Haha… Ha… Ha… J'ai un peu sommeil… J'aimerais bien dormir… maintenant… si c'est possible… »

« Et si tu te reposes correctement… J'irai peut-être te faire une surprise. Allez, repose-toi bien d'accord ? Et ne fait plus de bêtises. Tu en as déjà trop fait. »

_Il hocha la tête alors qu'elle le déposait dans son lit. Il ferma les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Elle alla prévenir les quatre enfants de bien vouloir veiller sur lui alors qu'elle avait une petite course à faire. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle était en train de faire… mais pourtant… C'était bien le cas… Elle disparut de la maison, se dirigeant vers un endroit dont elle seule connaissait la destination._

« Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah… J'ai chaud ! CHAUD ! »

_Il criait alors qu'il ouvrait subitement les yeux. Il vit les quatre enfants qui reculaient légèrement, un peu apeurés par lui. Il bafouilla quelques excuses envers eux, reprenant d'une voix plus calme et douce :_

« Par… Pardon… Mana n'est toujours pas revenue ? »

« N... Non… Elle n'est pas encore revenue… Elle a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose… à faire… On ne sait pas quoi… » _murmura l'une des deux petites filles aux yeux jaunes._

« Bon… Je me sens bien mieux ! Vous avez faim ? »

_Ils hochèrent la tête, ne reparlant plus à nouveau alors qu'il se levait complètement. Mais où était passée Mana ? Pfff ! Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions à ce sujet ! Il quitta sa chambre, accompagné des quatre enfants. Il se dirigea vers celle de son père, tremblant légèrement en voyant qu'il était encore couché._

« Papa… Lève toi s'il te plaît… »

« Je n'ai pas faim… Merci quand même… J'ai juste sommeil… Je veux juste dormir… Pardon… Alan… »

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire pardon… mais à Maman… »

« Ne parles plus d'elle ! PLUS JAMAIS ! »

« Pardon… Je ne voulais pas… t'embêter avec ça… Je te laisserai quelque chose… si tu veux manger ce soir… d'accord ? »

« Laisse-moi dormir… C'est tout ce que je veux… »

_Alan poussa un profond soupir, refermant la porte derrière lui. Devant la mine triste qu'il avait, les enfants détournèrent le regard mais il rigola légèrement, disant que ce n'était pas si grave. Mana revint après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, reniflant l'odeur qui sortait de la cuisine. Elle félicita le jeune homme alors qu'il lui demandait d'une voix calme :_

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? Tu me montres la surprise maintenant ? Tu vois que je vais beaucoup mieux ! Je t'ai écouté ! Alors… Tu veux bien me dire c'est quoi cette surprise ? »

« Tututut… Non, non et non ! C'est quelque chose de vraiment spécial. Je ne le montrerais pas n'importe quand. Je verrai suivant les prochains jours. C'est assez gênant en plus… Enfin, pas autant qu'actuellement car j'ai été le chercher mais je fais d'incroyables stupidités à cause de toi, est-ce que tu le sais ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais devant ton caractère, je suis bien obligée de faire un geste envers toi. »

« Obligée ? Si c'est quelque chose d'obligé, ne le fais pas. Je n'aime pas forcer les personnes à faire ce qu'elles n'ont pas envie de faire ! »

« Blablablablabla… Mais tais-toi un peu. Je vais surtout voir si tu vas vraiment mieux ou non. Je vais cacher cette surprise quelque part pour être sûre que tu ne la trouves pas. Je reviens d'ici quelques minutes. »

_Il hocha la tête pour dire que ça ne lui posait pas de problèmes, montrant aux enfants comment cuisiner à peu près correctement. Ils semblaient fascinés par ce qu'ils voyaient... A croire que les paroles de Rélo étaient vraies… Il était un peu leur père ? AH ! En y réfléchissant, ça serait impossible… Mais pourquoi pas ? Si c'était de substitution… Lui-même avait des soucis avec son propre père._

_La journée passa plus tranquillement que la matinée, Alan et Mana allant se coucher à nouveau ensemble tandis qu'il avait descendues les couvertures pour les quatre enfants. Deux mains posées sur le ventre de Mana, il lui murmura doucement de lui dire c'était quoi cette surprise. Elle lui répliqua que c'était une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite auparavant… Surtout pour un pathétique humain comme lui. Mais il pouvait être content… C'était sa récompense pour tout ce qu'il avait pour les enfants… Ils semblaient bien plus vivants qu'auparavant… et c'était grâce à lui._

_Il répliqua que c'était normal… Et que si on ne lui avait pas dit qu'ils étaient des pokémons, il ne l'aurait jamais remarqué. Elle eut un petit rire, se calfeutrant un peu plus contre lui alors qu'ils fermaient les yeux les uns après les autres. Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures et elle rouvrit ses yeux très rapidement. Cette impression malsaine… était de nouveau présente. Ce n'était pas normal ! Elle bougea un peu, Alan marmonnant quelque chose d'inaudible alors qu'elle se levait. Elle quitta la chambre, cherchant à savoir d'où provenait cette impression avant de remarquer qu'elle se trouvait dans… la chambre du père ?_

_Elle ouvrit à la volée la porte, voyant Rélo qui perdit son sourire, une main posée sur le crâne de l'homme. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'il avait déjà disparu. Elle s'approcha vers le père d'Alan, posant une main sur son crâne pour vérifier quelque chose. Non… Rien dans ses rêves… Oui, il rêvait de sa femme mais c'était chose normale… Non… Il n'y avait rien d'alarmant… Bizarre… Mais elle restait méfiante par rapport à Rélo._

_Elle retourna se coucher, l'impression malsaine ayant disparue depuis que Rélo était parti… Tsss… Demain, elle allait lui mettre la main dessus et lui régler son corps ! Il allait vite comprendre qu'on ne jouait pas avec elle ! Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la chambre d'Alan, elle posa une main sur son front, lisant dans ses rêves en voyant qu'ils étaient un peu plus joyeux qu'auparavant… Enfin… C'était bien mieux que rien… Peut-être qu'elle allait lui montrer sa surprise plus tôt que prévu._

« Mana… Il est l'heure de se lever… Tu me serres un peu trop là… »

_Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Elle avait fait un rêve un peu… saugrenu… Disons plutôt alarmant quand on la connaissait… Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait perdre Alan et bizarrement, cela lui déplaisait plus que tout. Et autant dire… qu'elle semblait l'avoir montré à Alan pendant qu'elle dormait… Elle s'était retournée pour être en face de lui, ses deux bras passés autour de son cou. Elle retira rapidement ses deux mains, marmonnant qu'elle était désolée alors qu'il souriait._

« Bah ! Ca ne fait rien du tout ! On va réveiller les enfants ? Je vais m'occuper maintenant du petit-déjeuner et comme ça, ça sera fait ! »

« Comme tu veux… Bon… J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop brûlé. »

« Le repas ? C'est sympa, merci beaucoup héhéhé ! Bon, je me lève avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ils doivent sûrement dormir encore, pareil pour mon père. »

_Il quitta la chambre, descendant les escaliers, cela allait devenir une monotonie à force… mais ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose en y réfléchissant bien. Il secoua très légèrement les quatre enfants sur les fauteuils du salon, ces derniers ouvrant leurs petits yeux avant de murmurer un petit bonjour. Il y avait de quoi faire fondre son cœur… s'il était de glace. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas !_

« Installez vous sur les chaises et attendez hein ? »

« Tiens, bonjour chéri. Comment vas-tu ? »

_Chéri ? Il haussa un sourcil alors qu'il voyait les lèvres de Mana se poser sur sa joue. Elle poussa un rire tonitruant en disant que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu au final. Elle lui signala que c'était comme ça que Rélo avait appelé toute la petite troupe réunie dans la cuisine. Quoi de mieux pour le faire enrager ?_

« Surtout que tu veux en savoir une chose ? Il est d'une jalousie maladive… Il croit qu'il pouvait m'obtenir comme il le désirait… Parce que c'était un dur, un vrai de vrai criminel… Mais malheureusement pour lui, je ne suis pas intéressé par les gamins psychopathes de son genre. Héhéhéhé… Dommage pour lui. »

« Tiens donc… Et tu es intéressée par quel type de personnes ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

« Ca l'est malheureusement alors je ne te répondrais pas. Je ne suis pas intéressée par une relation. Déçu alors ? Je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu pleures. »

« Hahaha… Oui, bien sûr. Je suis très déçu, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je suis tellement déçu que je ne vais pas te faire de petit-déjeuner ! C'est vrai quoi… Une pokémon ectoplasmique ne m'aime pas, c'est la fin du monde autour de moi. »

« C'est mesquin, ne t'avise même pas de faire ça, tu sais très bien que je n'apprécierais pas. » _grogna la jeune femme aux cheveux gris alors qu'il lui demandait de s'asseoir._

_Elle s'exécuta alors qu'il commençait à servir le petit déjeuner, regardant les mines affamées des enfants avant de voir que Mana mangeait avant les autres. Vraiment… Elle parlait, elle parlait, mais elle était la première dès qu'il s'agissait de manger. Il poussa un profond soupir, signalant qu'il allait réveiller son père pour lui proposer de manger._

_Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Mana posa quelques questions aux enfants, leur demandant s'ils allaient bien, s'ils étaient heureux ou non. Tous répondirent que oui, avant qu'un puissant cri ne se fasse entendre. Elle se redressa vivement, courant à toute allure vers les escaliers. C'était la voix d'Alan ! Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?!_

_Le jeune homme assis au sol, tremblant de terreur et de peur alors qu'il tournait son visage vers elle, désignant du doigt la chambre de son père. Non… Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé cette fois ?! C'était déjà le moment ? Ca l'étonnait quand même ! Et pourtant… Pourtant… C'était encore pire que prévu… Du moins… C'était de ces choses que l'on s'étonnait qu'on le veuille ou non… Le corps du père d'Alan était tout simplement suspendu par une corde…_

« Pa… Papa… Papa… s'est… s'est pendu… »

« Et le jour arriva où le roi s'éveilla ! » _ricana une voix à côté d'Alan, Rélo se montrant avec un grand sourire en s'asseyant à côté du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds._

« Est-ce que tu ne trouves pas ça affreux ? Ton père a préféré se suicider plutôt que de vivre avec toi… Il était fatigué de cette vie… Regarde les personnes qui sont autour de toi… Il n'y a personne… PERSONNE ! »

« Rélo… Cette fois… Ca suffit… Tu m'as énervé… Très énervé… Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de disparaître complètement de ce monde. Les pourris de ton genre ne méritent même pas d'avoir accès à une seconde vie en tant que spectre. »

_L'adolescent au masque squelettique fut renvoyé contre un mur alors que Mana s'approchait d'Alan, tentant de le relever… sans y arriver. Il était comme figé au sol. Il hoquetait et elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait… Même si il était préparé… Il avait perdu ses deux parents en moins d'une semaine… Mais surtout… Cette impression d'abandon… Son père l'avait complètement abandonné… Il avait complètement abandonnée son existence… Tout… Tout avait été abandonné… Rélo se releva, poussant un gémissement de douleur avant de dire :_

« Et bien… On n'est pas contente car le roi noir va enfin s'ouvrir ? Car enfin… Il va nous permettre de continuer ce jeu ? Nous avons perdu trop de temps et de pièces à cause de toutes ces bêtises… CAR TU NE SAIS RIEN FAIRE ! Tu aurais pu lui permettre d'éviter la mort de la reine noire mais non… Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton manège ? Tu t'es apitoyée ! Un peu comme les gamins ! Vous êtes pathétiques comme fantômes ! »

« Non… Simplement, nous ne sommes pas des psychopathes qui avons assassinés nos parents à l'âge de six ans, nous ne sommes pas des fous qui égorgent les animaux de compagnie que nous recevons, nous ne sommes pas des dingues qui violent des gamines de leur âge… Et enfin nous ne sommes pas des déséquilibrés qui se font prendre une balle dans la tête pour arrêter leur histoire absurde jusqu'au bout. Tiens… En parlant d'histoire absurde… Ce n'est pas celle de ton existence que je viens de résumer ? »

« Sale garce… J'aurais du te tuer définitivement plus tôt… Mais tu vas comprendre que tu es une pionne et que tu le resteras à jamais… Et cela malgré le fait que tu ais évolué ! Le roi noir est enfin prêt à m'écouter… Il n'a pas besoin de garder ses sentiments envers les pions que vous êtes et les rares pièces qui lui restent… Prépare-toi à souffrir ! »

« Tu me voles mes paroles maintenant. »

_Les deux adolescents se regardaient en chiens de faïence, chacun restant parfaitement immobiles alors que les quatre enfants venaient récupérer Alan pour le mettre à l'abri. Là, ça risquait de chauffer entre les deux adolescents._


	29. Chapitre 24 : Deux pions, une place

**Chapitre 24 : Deux pions, une place**

« Qu'Alan soit mis à l'abri… Je vais m'occuper de lui. »

« Peut-être as-tu été capable d'évoluer mais… »

_Rélo n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se retrouva allongé au sol, sans possibilité de se mouvoir. Il grogna de douleur, tentant de se relever mais n'y arrivant pas. Elle dominait complètement l'adolescent au masque blanc :_

« Est-ce que tu saisis la différence entre moi et moi ? Ou alors, je dois te l'expliquer ? »

« Tu as évolué… non pas grâce à cet humain… héhéhé… mais grâce à la haine des personnes comme moi… Héhéhé… Mais nous sommes deux… dans ce cas là. »

_Hum ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? La paralysie qu'elle engendrait venait de disparaître tandis qu'il posait une main sur son masque squelettique, l'empoignant pour le fissurer légèrement. Il se redressa avant de sourire :_

« Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas encore suffisant ! Je n'ai pas encore assez de haine contre toi, mais cela ne va pas tarder ! Continue à me frapper ! Continue à me faire souffrir et tu verras bien ce qui t'attend ! Mais de l'autre côté… Je vais aussi m'amuser… Regarde donc ce corps pendu au-dessus du sol ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire avec lui ?! Elle comprit très rapidement où il voulait en venir quand le corps du père se disloqua en deux au niveau du ventre, répandant tripes et autres contenu sur le sol à côté des pieds._

« Et à quoi cela t'a servi de faire ça ? Tu veux bien me donner une raison valide ? »

« J'en avais simplement envie… Simplement envie pour voir ta réaction. «

« Et qu'est-ce que ma réaction te dit ? Ah ! Mais j'ai la réponse ! »

_La tête de Rélo percuta le mur, le masque se brisant en partie, laissant s'écouler un peu de sang. Vraiment, il était si faible et pathétique… Contrairement à ce qu'il avait été dans le passé… Quand il était humain… Et elle… Elle était devenue assez forte pour tenir tête à l'une de ces créatures… Hahaha… Vraiment…_

« Et dire que je suis l'une des créatures que j'ai combattues dans le passé.. »

« Ah oui ! L'héroïne ! Le triste destin de cette héroïne ! Oh oui ! J'avais complètement oublié que j'étais en face de la grande Mana ! Héhéhé ! C'est pour cela qu'elle est aussi forte ! Vraiment si forte, n'est-ce pas, Mana ? Tu veux qu'on joue à celui qui brisera l'autre en premier ? Je suis sûr que tu vas gagner ! »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances mais si tu le désires tellement, on va s'occuper de ça tout de suite… Pauvre Alan… Vraiment… Les humains peuvent tous mourir et je les aiderai si c'est nécessaire… mais ils ne sont pas obligés de finir aussi tristement qu'Alan… A force de passer du temps avec lui, je crois que… »

« Que… Que… Que… Oh ! Tu veux dire cela ? Est-ce que c'est possible le cœur de pierre de Mana l'Insensible soit enfin tombé et fissuré ? C'est vrai que tu choisis très bien tes cibles ! Tu n'as pas pris n'importe qui ! Un roi ! Dommage que tu sois une pokémon ! »

« Héhéhé… Dommage que je ne parlais pas de sentiments amoureux… Mais de sentiments affectifs… Mais on parle, on parle… et tu tends à essayer de m'attaquer n'est-ce pas ? »

_Elle faisait plusieurs pas sur les côtés tout en s'abaissant ou en lévitant un peu au-dessus du sol tendant ses deux mains vers Rélo, le bloquant contre un mur alors qu'il crachait du sang en plus grande quantité. Un craquement sinistre et son bras droit fut cassé, le faisant râler de douleur bien qu'il gardait son sourire. Oh oui… Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus il la détestait. Plus le temps passait, plus sa haine s'accentuait…_

_Maintenant… Le bras gauche… Elle tendit sa main, brisant le bras de l'adolescent qui poussait un gémissement de douleur, son masque tombant complètement en morceau alors qu'il rigolait… Oui… C'était ça… Complètement ça… C'était ça qu'il devait ressentir comme chaleur… Comme … haine… Il éclata de rire, son corps se mettant à briller complètement alors que ses deux bras se remettaient correctement._

_Ah… Ce n'était pas forcément prévu ça… qu'il évolue… Ce n'était pas du tout prévu même…. Lui aussi était capable de ressentir de la haine… A un tel point que cela lui permettait de changer de forme… pour laisser apparaître un être entièrement momifié avec un bandeau au niveau des yeux… Il avait à peine un emplacement pour parler au niveau de la bouche. Les quatre enfants revinrent enfin, signalant à Mana qu'Alan était couché sur le canapé._

« Tant mieux héhéhé… Tant mieux… Car on va avoir des petits soucis… »

« Le père… Le père… d'Alan… »

« Oui… Il est définitivement mort là… Encore que si ça n'avait été qu'une pendaison de quelques minutes… Mais avec la moitié de son corps au sol, il n'y a plus d'espoir… Je suis désolée… pour Alan. »

« ENFIN ! J'ai évolué ! C'est la preuve que je ne suis pas qu'un simple pion ! Que je suis au-dessus de vous ! Vous êtes bien trop faibles psychologiquement pour espérer atteindre ce rang ! A part Mana… Héhéhé ! Mana… Elle a été très triste… et mal… à ce moment… »

_Hum ? Il parlait encore et toujours ? Il ne pouvait pas se taire un moment ? Elle demanda aux enfants de reculer, faisant tournoyer ses bandelettes autour d'elle avant de les réunir sous forme de boules. Elle les envoya vers Rélo, celui-ci faisant de même pour les repousser avant d'éclater de rire. Oh que oui… Il allait faire ça !_

« Que le roi noir disparaisse sous les gravats de sa demeure ! »

_Les bandelettes de Rélo commencèrent à s'allonger tout en devenant aussi fines que des feuilles de papier. Elle cria aux enfants de s'abaisser alors que les murs s'effritaient à hauteur du bassin avant d'être tranchés complètement… Tout le haut de la maison s'affaissa avant de s'écrouler sur eux, Mana poussant un cri en pensant à Alan. BORDEL ! Eux pouvaient facilement se dématérialiser mais lui… Elle disparue dans le sol, espérant que ça n'allait pas être trop tard !_

_Autant dire qu'il ne restait plus vraiment grand-chose du haut de la maison… Et dans les pièces au rez-de-chaussée, de nombreuses poutres ou gravats se trouvaient un peu partout. Mana gémissait de douleur, des pierres de différentes tailles sur son dos ensanglanté alors qu'elle serrait le corps d'Alan contre elle. Il avait simplement reçu une pierre sur son front, le faisant s'évanouir tout en l'ensanglantant mais ce n'était rien… rien du tout… _

« C'était ça… ou alors te retrouver mort… Et ça… Je n'en ai pas envie… »

« Héhéhé ! STUPIDE ! Tu es complètement stupide ! Je croyais que tu comprenais ce que c'était d'être un pokémon spectre ! Se laisser blesser pour un humain ! Il est différent de nous mais tant qu'il est éveillé… C'est tout ce qui nous suffisait ! Il n'a plus personne ! Il est complètement détaché du reste du monde ! »

« Il nous a… moi et les enfants… Il n'est pas seul… Et il a ses pokémons aussi… »

« Ses pokémons ? AH ! Tu parles de ces ersatz ? »

_Ersatz ? Il avait bien entendu ? C'était donc cette voix masculine qui était responsable de ce qui se passait ? Il ne voyait pas la scène… mais il était temps de s'en occuper ! Une violente vague sortit d'une pokéball en même temps qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Il n'aimait guère faire son apparition sans que son dresseur le lui ordonne mais là, ce dernier n'était pas en état de réagir. Le jeune homme momifié fut repoussé en arrière, éclatant de rire en voyant Ouros qui se tenait entre lui et le duo._

« Hypocéan ! Hypo… Hypocéan ! »

« Et dire que tu peux devenir un magnifique dragon et être capable de t'exprimer… Si tu étais seulement capable d'évoluer… Chose qui ne sera plus possible lorsque je t'emmènerai dans l'outre monde ! »

_Les bandelettes partaient en direction d'Ouros mais celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, crachant un souffle de froid pour geler les bandelettes. Elles tombèrent au sol, s'écrasant lourdement avant de se briser en morceaux. Rélo ne se laissa pas pour autant démonter, en faisant apparaître de nouvelles et de plus en plus, Ouros fermant les yeux._

_C'était dommage que tout se termine aussi rapidement… Vraiment dommage… Le temps passé avait été trop court… beaucoup trop court… mais au moins, il avait fait gagner un peu de sursis à son dresseur… Il resta immobile, attendant que la mort arrive bien que ce ne fut pas le cas. Quatre enfants s'étaient positionnés devant lui pour le protéger alors que Rélo criait dans un grand éclat de rire :_

« Vous pouvez être deux… quatre… six… Dix…. CENT… J'en ai tué bien plus que vous ! J'en ai tué des centaines voir des milliers lorsque j'étais vivant ! Ici, ça ne changera pas ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Je suis bien plus malin que vous ! Je vois bien plus loin que n'importe lequel d'entre vous ! Vous allez vous enfoncer dans la médiocrité alors que je vais m'élever au-dessus de vous ! Je prendrais la place de ce pathétique humain ! »

« Sauf si nous nous t'en empêchons… Ouros, occupe-toi de ton maître. »

« Hypocéan ? Hypo… Hypocéan… Hypo, hypocéan… Hypo. »

« Ne discute pas, tu n'es pas en mesure de venir à bout d'un spectre surtout lorsqu'il a évolué. Vous avez oublié l'une des façons d'abattre l'un de ces types… Seules les pokémons psychiques ou leurs pouvoirs peuvent abattre un spectre… mais aussi les pouvoirs issus du monde des spectres… Je vais m'occuper de ça. » _murmura Mana tout en se redressant, laissant Alan aux bons soins de son Hypocéan._

_C'était elle son adversaire et personne d'autre ! Elle se présenta à Rélo, le jeune homme restant parfaitement immobile comme si il se concentrait pour quelque chose. Mana fit plusieurs pas sur le côté puis en arrière, sautillant en avant alors que Rélo pestait. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle arrive à esquiver ses attaques ?! Il était bien plus fort qu'elle ! Ce n'était qu'une fille au final ! Il en avait tué tellement dans sa vie… Qu'est-ce qui la rendait si différente ?! Ils avaient tout les deux évolués !_

« Tu sembles en pleine rage… Tu ne comprends pas que tu as déjà perdu ? »

« On verra bien si c'est le cas ! Je… Je… je… »

« Tu es habitué à tuer des proies sans défense… mais dès que celle-ci sait se battre, tu es complètement désemparé. C'est ça la différence entre toi et moi… Tu n'es qu'une pâle copie d'être humain au final… Tu es encore plus bas que terre… La seule chose qui te faisait croire que tu étais plus puissant que les autres… était le fait que tu t'en prenais qu'à plus faible que toi. Tu n'as pas eu l'habitude d'avoir affaire à une personne bien plus expérimentée que toi. »

« LA FERME ! Je vais te régler ton… »

« Les enfants… Est-ce que vous pouvez vous en occuper ? »

_Les enfants ? Où est-ce que les marmots étaient passés ?! Il ne comprit que trop tard lorsqu'il fut soulevé dans les airs, des anneaux violets apparaissant autour de ces bras et de ses jambes comme pour le paralyser à un mur invisible. Ces gamins… Ils se focalisaient chacun sur un point ! Ils savaient pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien de l'attaquer sur l'intégralité de son corps… alors ils visaient un point précis ?!_

« Arrêtez les gamins ! Vous ne comprenez pas ce que vous faites ?! Vous ne pourrez jamais revenir à la vie avec un roi aussi faible ! Je serais votre roi ! Laissez-moi partir ! Je vous aiderai à redevenir vivants ! »

« Ca ne sert à rien, tu ne les manipuleras pas, Rélo. Accepte ta défaite et ta mort. » _murmura Mana tout en s'approchant de lui, lévitant au-dessus du sol._

« Ma défaite ? Ma mort ? HA ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je ne peux pas mourir ! »

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te prouve le contraire ? Je vais te montrer que c'est possible. Merci les enfants… et n'écoutez pas ce qu'il dit. Vous l'avez très bien remarqué avec Alan… C'est lui qui vous aidera à devenir vivants… Si seulement c'est possible… »

« Tu ne crois pas en ses dires ?! Il nous a annoncé que nous pouvions devenir à nouveau des humains… mais que nous garderions nos pouvoirs ! »

« Si tu parles de cette voix… Non, je ne m'y intéresse pas réellement. Je ne fais à confiance à personne, c'est comme ça. Tu es prêt à mourir ? » _annonça Mana en tendant une main vers Rélo._

_Tss… Non… Elle ne voulait même pas redevenir une humaine ! Elle ne voulait pas revenir à la vie alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait été choisie ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait perdre maintenant ?! Ce n'était pas normal ! IL VOULAIT REVENIR A LA VIE ! Il hurla de toutes ses forces, cherchant à se libérer de l'emprise des quatre enfants sans y arriver, commençant à pousser des râles de rage avant de se mettre à baver._

« LIBEREZ MOI OU JE VOUS EXPLOSE ! »

« Quel sentiment cela fait de se sentir impuissant ? Tu ressens enfin ce que tes victimes ont du subir par ta faute… pendant toutes ces années… et ces siècles. »

« Je te buterai… JE TE TUERAI ! JE TE DEMEMBRERAI ! JE VIOLERAI TON CORPS MORT ! »

« Désolé mais personne ne touche à mon corps sans mon autorisation. »

_Sa main droite se referma pour laisser simplement sortir son index, la jeune femme aux cheveux gris arrivant à la hauteur de son visage. Il cracha sur la joue de Mana, celle-ci émettant un grand sourire démoniaque avant de dire :_

« Jusqu'au bout, tu es répugnant… C'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé… De me débarrasser de toi ! »

« VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! JE REVIEN… »

_Elle posa son index sur le front de Rélo, une sorte d'aiguille le traversant en intégralité, un peu de sang s'écoulant alors qu'elle demandait aux enfants de relâcher leur emprise. Le corps tomba au sol mais se releva subitement, Rélo grognant :_

« Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Ce n'est pas… Ah… Ah… »

« Désolée mais ça l'est bien plus qu'il n'en faut. Les enfants, retournons vers Alan. »

_Ils hochèrent la tête, se dirigeant vers Ouros et le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Elle ? Elle restait immobile, voyant Rélo qui avançait lentement vers elle, sa main tendue :_

« Je te hais… Je te hais… au plus haut point… Tu m'as résisté… Tu m'as résisté… On ne m'avait … jamais… résisté… auparavant… »

« Il y a une première fois à tout, Rélo. Adieu. »

_Le corps tomba finalement au sol pour ne plus se relever alors qu'elle poussait un soupir, tournant sur elle-même. Voilà une bonne chose de faite._


	30. Verset 6 : URNSMPA

**Verset 6 : Un roi noir solitaire mais pourtant accompagné**

« Comment… vas t-il ? »

« Il a juste besoin de se reposer… Veillez sur lui. Ouros, rentre dans ta pokéball, on s'occupe du reste. Pour ma part, j'ai quelque chose à vérifier. »

_Ou plutôt à récupérer. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus disparu dans sa pokéball alors qu'elle fouillait les gravats à la recherche de sa surprise. Elle était sûre qu'elle n'était pas détruite et elle vit que c'était le cas… Tant mieux… Elle chercha le cadavre du père d'Alan parmi les décombres alors qu'un cri la fit se retourner._

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »_ dit Alan en tremblant, s'étant réveillé._

« Qu'est-ce que quoi ? AH ! » _cria t-elle en cachant ses deux mains derrière elle alors qu'elle voyait le visage effrayé d'Alan par rapport aux quatre enfants. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait avec le jeune homme._

« Ces… Ces mains noires… »

« Ces mains noires ? Il était temps… Les enfants… Est-ce que vous voulez bien me laisser seule avec Alan ? Lui et moi, nous avons à discuter… »

« Et… Et… Et mon père ? Est-ce qu'il… »

« Oui… Alan… Il est mort… Est-ce que tu veux le voir ? Ou… non ? »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air négatif, signalant qu'il valait mieux ne rien faire… juste creuser sa tombe ici… Il demanda quelques instants à Mana, se levant avec lenteur pour se diriger vers le garage… D'un geste nonchalant, il prit un bidon d'essence, commençant à arroser les pièces de la maison de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur, ayant un soubresaut en voyant le corps tranché en deux de son père. Il prit ensuite une boîte d'allumettes en même temps qu'un sac de voyage encore en bon état et deux couvertures._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Alan ? Pourquoi tu as arrosé… Tu ne comptes pas… »

« Mon père mérite de disparaître avec sa maison… De toute façon… Je n'aurais pas le temps de m'occuper de tout ça… »

_Il craqua une allumette, la jetant en arrière derrière lui alors que des flammes apparaissaient au sol pour rejoindre la maison qui flamba complètement. Il tourna à moitié son visage vers sa maison, le regard entre la neutralité et la tristesse. Il n'arrivait même plus à avoir des larmes… A force… Pourquoi pleurer ?_

« Alan… Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Rélo… est mort… Tu n'as plus à t'en faire pour lui. Il ne fera plus rien de mal… Tu me sembles différent… Est-ce que tu veux te reposer ? »

« Je voudrais surtout avoir des réponses… J'ai vu des mains noires derrière les corps des quatre enfants… Pourquoi ça ? Et toi ? Tu n'en as pas ? »

« Si… J'en possède même plus que les quatre enfants réunis… Mais cela est à cause de ma puissance… et de mon contrôle… Tu ne les verras pas… Alan… Je sais que tu es triste… Tu peux me le dire hein ? Je ne trouverais pas ça ridicule… Cette fois-ci, je ne me moquerais pas de toi… Tu es peut-être maudit… mais cela n'autorise personne à tuer ton entourage juste en prétextant cette malédiction ! »

« Un peu comme toi… et Zena… ou Rélo et mon père non ? »

_Elle détourna le visage alors qu'elle se savait coupable. Oui… Elle aurait pu sauver Zena… Mais elle n'avait rien fait… Mais à cette époque, elle ne connaissait que peu voir pas… Alan… Et puis après… Elle poussa un profond soupir avant de dire :_

« Exactement… Bon… Retourne-toi… Et ne fais rien du tout… Et ferme les yeux simplement. Je t'interdis de te retourner… Sinon je serais forcée de te tuer. »

_De le tuer ? Ce n'était quand même pas n'importe quoi. Il s'exécuta, fermant ses yeux alors qu'il entendit un bruit de tissu qui tombe au sol. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle était en train de se déshabiller ? Il entendait maintenant qu'elle enfilait quelque chose d'autre, poussant des petites plaintes alors qu'il demandait :_

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ne te retourne surtout pas ! Je fais ça POUR TOI ! Alors je t'interdis de te retourner. Après tout ce que tu as subi, il est normal que je fasse quelque chose pour toi, foutu roi noir à la mordmoilenoeud. Tu mériterais vraiment que je te baffe et que je te claque. »

« D'accord… D'accord, je n'ai rien dit. Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé… Je ne voulais pas te déranger… Je crois qu'on va aller au centre… qu'importe le temps que ça prendra. »

« On ira au Centre mais tu attendras que j'ai terminé de faire ce que j'ai à faire pour toi. Ensuite, nous réfléchirons à ce que toi et moi allons faire. Est-ce que tu as bien compris ? »

« D'accord d'accord… Est-ce que je peux me retourner maintenant ? Ou ce n'est toujours pas possible ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances… »

« C'est quelque chose dont toi et moi avons parlé. »

_Dont elle et lui… Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette surprise… ? Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec… Peut-être que oui… Même si… Le fait de se rappeler du moment venu après… ne l'enchantait guère… Mais est-ce que c'était bien ça ? Il devait juste le demander… Il murmura :_

« Est-ce que c'est par rapport à l'hôpital ? »

« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. C'est vraiment dur à enfiler… En fait, ce n'est pas possible de le faire toute seule, je me le disais aussi… »

_RAHHHH ! Mais pourquoi avaient-ils discuté de ça ? Vraiment mais quelle idiote elle faisait ! Elle s'en était voulu pour Alan et elle voulait se faire pardonner maintenant. Elle était vraiment… stupide quand elle s'y mettait. Enfin… Elle lui demanda de se retourner._

_Chose qu'il fit avec un peu d'inquiétude… Inquiétude qui se transforma en stupéfaction en la voyant. Elle était tout simplement dans une camisole blanche ses bras liés au niveau du ventre alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se mouvoir. Et autour d'elle… il voyait de nombreuses mains noires qui s'allongeaient par-ci et par-là… Elle pivota la tête légèrement avant de dire :_

« Qu'en penses-tu, Alan ? Cette camisole me va-t-elle ? »

« Oui… Oui… Enfin… C'est spécial… Mais tu n'arrives même pas à te mouvoir. »

« Mais si, mais si… Regarde-moi marcher, tu verras biiiiiennnnn ! »

_Elle poussa un cri alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tomber en avant, ayant tenté de faire quelques mouvements avec ses pieds. Les bandelettes étaient une chose mais être complètement serrée en était une autre. Elle s'écroula sur lui, le faisant tomber au sol alors qu'elle gémissait de douleur. Il l'aida à se relever, la jeune femme aux cheveux gris se remettant correctement debout avant de dire d'une voix calme :_

« La haine que je ressens pour les humains n'est rien comparée à la tristesse que j'ai pour toi en ce moment… alors… Alan… Observe-moi bien… »

« T'observer ? Qu'est-ce que tu… Mana ?! »

_Elle fit un simple geste de la tête… et pourtant… Ce geste avait permis quelque chose. Son bandeau avec un œil dessus vola en arrière. Il recula légèrement alors qu'il voyait l'œil droit de Mana qui s'ouvrait peu à peu. Pendant un court instant, il avait cru voir du noir autour de son œil rouge. Mais quel œil rouge… Il avait l'impression de se faire engloutir par ce dernier… C'était pourtant le même que l'autre mais il était si différent… La voix de Mana alla le ramener à l'horizon._

« Alan… Tu es un peu trop proche de moi… »

_Co… Comment ça ? Il remarqua qu'il était à la hauteur de l'adolescente aux cheveux gris, celle-ci l'observant de ses deux yeux… Maintenant qu'elle avait retiré son bandeau, il pouvait l'observer complètement. Les flammes avaient fait se soulever un léger vent qui venait caresser les cheveux gris de Mana, lui donnant une allure triste… Surtout qu'elle penchait toujours la tête sur le côté… et que ses mains noires restaient présentes autour d'elle. Lentement, les mains allèrent entourer Alan, se posant sur son dos alors qu'elles emmenaient son visage au niveau de celui de Mana.  
_

« Ce n'était que la première partie de la surprise. Voilà la seconde… Et tu as intérêt à apprécier car je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant… que cela soit de mon vivant ou de ma mort… Je ne peux pas te faire oublier tout ce que tu as vécu… ou tout ce qui t'a traumatisé… Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour apaiser tes souffrances pour quelques instants. »

_Même si elle ne pouvait plus bouger réellement ses mains, celles qui tournaient autour d'elle emmenèrent le visage d'Alan contre le sien, ses lèvres se posant sur les siennes pour l'embrasser. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes et elle retirait ses lèvres en se léchant, un petit filet de bave entre eux deux alors qu'il restait interloqué par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Même… Même avec Zena…_

« Zena t'avais promis ceci je crois… Et comme c'est de ma faute, il fallait bien que je te donne son cadeau… Je pense… » _murmura t-elle sans même rougir par ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir, ce qui était tout le contraire d'Alan._

_Celui-ci ne savait pas où se mettre… Il n'avait pas oublié Zena, loin de là, mais… Le fait de se faire embrasser par une autre fille… Ah… Il avait l'impression de la tromper… mais elle était morte ! Est-ce que cela comptait quand même ou non ? Il ne savait pas du tout comment faire ! Surtout que Mana et lui restaient toujours collés l'un contre l'autre._

« Maintenant… Il est temps que je t'explique… ce qui se passe… Est-ce que tu veux que l'on s'éloigne ? Ou penses-tu que ça sera bon… »

« Je préfère regarder ma maison brûler… jusqu'à la fin… »

« Alors je vais tout simplement t'expliquer… ce que sont ses mains noires… Ce sont l'incarnation de nos pouvoirs spectraux… Plus nous sommes puissants, plus nous avons de mains… Ces mains peuvent prendre diverses formes… Comme celle d'une lame ou alors d'une sphère… A côté, les plus puissants sont capables de les faire disparaître. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne les voyais pas auparavant ? »

« Car tu n'étais pas assez triste… et désespéré pour ça… Même si cela est laid de le dire ainsi… Tu n'es pas aimé… Alan… Tu es détesté par la chance… »

« Je crois l'avoir remarqué… Hahaha… Et à part ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autres à savoir ? Est-ce que je pourrais m'asseoir ? »

_Elle hocha la tête, le libérant finalement de son étreinte alors qu'il venait s'asseoir à même le sol, la jeune femme venant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Même si tout cela avait un aspect lugubre, ils observaient la maison en train de brûler, les enfants faisant finalement leurs apparitions après quelques minutes, s'asseyant à côté d'eux._

« Les pokémons psychiques ont des pouvoirs du même genre. Sauf que leurs mains sont blanches… Mais eux ont abandonnés leurs sentiments. »

« Délibérément non ? Alors que de votre côté… Ce n'est pas voulu… »

« Je t'ai déjà tout raconté… à ce sujet… Imagines donc pour ces enfants… Ils n'oseront jamais te le dire… mais alors qu'ils voyaient leurs parents vieillir… sans eux… Eux, restaient toujours les mêmes. Moi… Je m'en fichais royalement… Je ne suis rattachée à rien… Mais c'est douloureux pour eux… »

« Je vois… Je comprends… Enfin… Non, je ne peux pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'ils ressentent… Mais j'ai mal pour eux… »

« Je ne dirais pas que c'est une bonne chose car tu as déjà assez souffert de ton côté… Vraiment trop souffert… Je pense que cela suffit… Tu as le droit de vivre aussi. »

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu es aussi gentille avec moi ? »

« Ce n'est pas de la gentillesse mais de la pitié à ton égard. »

_AIE ! Ca faisait mal… Très mal… Mais il eut un petit rire avant de sangloter. Elle lui tapota doucement le dos tandis qu'il continuait de pleurer. Maintenant… Il le pouvait … Les enfants se rapprochèrent d'eux et surtout de lui, venant le serrer dans leur bras. Voilà … Tout avait enfin disparu… Les flammes avaient transformé la maison en cendres… Et son père aussi… Il n'était plus rattaché à rien… Plus rien du tout… Ou presque…_

_Il lui restait toujours Mylène et Ouros… Ses deux pokémons… Il devait s'en débarrasser… Les emmener dans un endroit où ils seraient à l'abri… Mais où ? Car il n'y avait plus d'endroits comme cela… Même le centre de Chiss allait être la victime d'une hécatombe sans précédent. Il murmura à Mana :_

« Je crois… que dès demain… On ira… vers le centre… De toute façon… C'est ce que l'on doit faire, non ? »

« Tu peux arrêter de te comporter comme le roi noir… et te laisser mourir… J'essayerai de tout faire pour que tu deviennes un spectre aussi… même si cela est impossible… »

« Oui… Vous êtes devenus des spectres sans que l'on ne sache pourquoi réellement… »

« C'est à peu près ça… Enfin bon… Reposons nous pour aujourd'hui… Tu l'as bien mérité… et ne te fais pas d'illusions… pour ce qui s'est passé avant… »

_L'une des mains noires sortant de Mana allait chercher son bandeau mais il l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne le remette. Il lui demanda de rester ainsi au moins pour quelques temps. Elle hocha simplement la tête alors qu'il posait la sienne sur son épaule. Maintenant que la maison n'existait plus… Ils n'avaient plus d'endroit où dormir… où loger… où se nourrir… Une nouvelle vie venait de débuter… Il murmura :_

« Restez simplement avec moi… hein ? Mana ? Ne m'abandonnez pas… Je ne crois pas… que je supporterais si vous disparaissiez sans moi… »

« Je ne compte pas faire comme eux… Ne t'en fait donc pas pour moi… Je resterais auprès de toi jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire… Et il en est de même pour les enfants, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Les quatre enfants signalèrent que lui alors qu'il poussait un profond soupir. Elle alla le serrer contre elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Dire qu'il était entouré par des spectres… et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas effrayé le moins du monde… En fait, il ne sentait plus rien du tout… Il n'avait même plus froid ou chaud… Comme si quelque chose s'était brisé… Pourtant… Il était sûr qu'il était bien vivant… et lorsque Mana avait fait ça… Il s'était sentit en train de rougir… Il se demandait ce qui se passait avec lui…_

« On reste ainsi… pendant quelques heures… s'il vous plaît. »

_Personne ne lui répondit… Ca paraissait si évident… Et personne ne viendrait les déranger de toute façon… Personne n'oserait faire ça… Ou alors en prenant un risque immense de disparaître entièrement de Chiss. Ses mains entouraient maintenant Mana pour qu'il la garde contre lui tandis qu'ils fermaient tous les yeux._

_Le roi noir venait enfin d'être réveillé… Pourtant, il était seul… Tout le monde autour duquel il s'était forgé venait de se détruire…_

_Mais ses plus loyaux subordonnés restaient présents…_

_Une nouvelle vie venait de commencer pour lui ou alors… une nouvelle mort._

_L'un de ces pions était bien plus proche que les deux voulaient le croire, lui offrant un cadeau somptueux dont les deux se souviendront à jamais._

_Chaque existence a son lot de tristesse…_

_Chez celle du roi, cela n'est qu'un flot continu… permanent… Tout continuait… encore et inlassablement…_

**Erèbe, la récompense pour le roi, verset sixième.**


	31. Chapitre 25 : La folie dans les coeurs

**Chapitre 25 : La folie dans les coeurs**

« Dites… Mademoiselle Mana… Qu'est-ce que… vous pensez réellement du roi ? »

« Pourquoi cette question, Gretel ? On ne pose pas ce genre de choses sans avoir une idée en tête. Clarifie donc le fond de ta pensée. » _murmura Mana alors que la tête d'Alan était posée sur ses genoux._

_Ils étaient tous assis sur le sol, ils n'avaient pas bougés de place mais les enfants avaient arrêtés de serrer Mana et Alan contre eux. Le jeune homme s'était finalement endormi sur les genoux de la jeune femme, celle-ci s'étant laissé faire. Elle jouait avec une mèche de ces cheveux blonds alors que la petite fille à la mèche blanche reprenait :_

« Et bien… On se demandait… si… le Roi et vous… Enfin… Vous pouviez être… »

« Être ? Termine donc tes phrases s'il te plaît. Tu sais très bien que c'est loin d'être sympathique lorsqu'on ne sait pas le fond de la pensée de l'autre. »

« On se demandait si… Vous et le roi… Vous pouviez… devenir nos parents… »

_Elle arrêta de caresser les cheveux blonds d'Alan, se tournant vers la jeune fille pour voir si elle était bien sérieuse. Elle ? Une mère ? Et Alan ? Un père ? Ha… Haha… Hahaha… Elle se retenait de rire pour ne pas gêner les enfants mais elle annonça d'une voix douce :_

« Alan pourrait faire un très bon père mais moi, je me vois mal comme mère. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas accepter les enfants. Je suis aussi atteinte que Rélo par la haine et cela vous emmènerait seulement à votre perte si j'acceptais. »

« Mais… Mais… Mais… Et pour ce que vous avez fait auparavant ? »

« Ce que j'ai fait ? Si tu veux parler de ce que je pense… Malheureusement, il n'y a aucun sentiment là-dedans. Je ne suis pas faite pour ressentir quelque chose au final. Je suis Mana l'Insensible. Je montre de la colère, de la haine, tout ce que je veux… Mais au final, je n'ai aucun sentiment doux et tendre… »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous le savez très bien mademoiselle Mana ! »

« Tais-toi, Gretel ! Ca suffit ! Je ne ressens rien pour Alan ! »

« Alors pourquoi… Est-ce que vous ne remettez pas votre bandeau ? Vous avez… dit que c'était très dangereux… de ne pas le mettre… et surtout… Vous avez les deux yeux ouverts… C'est encore plus dangereux… »

« Ca… C'est mon problème, Gretel. Maintenant dormez pendant quelques heures ! »

_Ces gamins posaient de sacrés questions… Tsss… Elle se sentait un peu coupable de leur avoir parler comme ça mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix ! Tsss ! Et lui qui dormait paisiblement sur ses genoux… Tsss… Il n'avait pas eu des journées faciles dernièrement. Elle l'observait de ses yeux rouges, son autre main posée sur le bandeau qu'elle serrait. Elle pouvait attendre encore un peu… Oui… Elle n'était pas haineuse… pour l'instant._

_Il fut le premier à se réveiller, ouvrant ses yeux sur le visage de la jeune femme aux cheveux gris. Vraiment… Sa coiffure, il ne l'avait pas ratée sur ce coup. Et puis bon… Quand elle dormait, elle semblait si différente de celle qu'elle était habituellement… Encore qu'hier… Cela n'avait pas été habituel… Loin de là… même… Il approcha lentement une main vers la joue de Mana avant de s'arrêter. Ce n'était pas une humaine mais une pokémon… Mais une pokémon humanisée… et qui avait été une humaine auparavant… C'était si compliqué ! Et puis… S'il faisait cela, il allait tromper Zena !_

« Si tu commences quelque chose, tu es prié de le terminer, Alan. »

_AHHHHHH ! Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais une main se posa sur celle-ci, la fermant alors qu'il ne savait pas où se mettre. Mana le regardait de son œil gauche, ayant refermé celui de droite alors qu'il semblait un peu désemparé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il poussa un petit soupir mais elle attendait qu'il continue son geste. Enfin il posa sa main sur la joue de Mana, celle-ci se laissant faire alors qu'il demandait :_

« Où est-ce que je suis ? Enfin… Pourquoi est-ce… »

« Car tu n'es qu'un gros flemmard qui profite des rares moments où je suis sympathique pour dormir sur mes genoux. Lève toi-maintenant. »

« Ok ok ! Je retire aussi ma main… Il faut réveiller les enfants… »

« Laisse-les dormir encore un peu. De toute façon, nous n'avons plus rien à manger… On dort dans la rue, personne ne vient nous déranger, nous sommes devant les restes de ta maison, les petits Roucools chantent dans le ciel, le vent ne soufflera pas très fort cette après-midi et il fera environ douze degrés. De nombreuses têtes risquent de pleuvoir. Sortez couverts. »

_Il la regarda d'un air interdit alors qu'elle avait pris une voix monotone voir un peu robotique tout en le regardant de son œil gauche. Il pouffa légèrement avant d'émettre un petit rire en la regardant. Elle lui rendit son sourire tandis qu'il caressait la joue de Mana, restant sa tête couchée sur ses genoux :_

« Et aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint quoi ? Tu as oublié de le préciser. »

« C'est la Saint Con. Bonne fête, Alan. »

« Merci, merci, Mana. Cela fait toujours plaisir de se voir souhaiter sa fête. »

« Tu es vraiment un imbécile… Tu acceptes sans aucun souci mes paroles. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Bon ! Je me lève, ce n'est pas que c'est gênant… mais c'est tout comme… On a du pain sur la planche ! »

_Il retira sa main de la joue de Mana, arrêtant le rougissement qu'il avait sur ses propres joues avant de pousser un profond soupir. Il se releva, secouant très doucement les corps des enfants pour leur dire qu'il était temps de se réveiller. Les uns après les autres, ils le saluèrent d'une faible voix tandis que Gretel regardait Mana puis Alan. La jeune femme aux cheveux gris détourna le regard tout en lui murmurant de se taire._

« Si vous avez faim… J'ai un peu d'argent sur moi… Donc nous irons manger quelque chose là-bas lorsque nous irons vers le centre… S'il n'est pas déjà détruit… »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il le sera… Du moins… Pas maintenant, Alan. » _murmura Mana._

_Elle n'arrivait plus à le regarder en face et cela à cause des paroles de Gretel qui lui restaient gravées dans la tête. Vraiment, ces enfants avaient de ces questions ! GRUMPF ! Elle bouillonnait intérieurement tandis qu'Alan signalait qu'ils se mettaient en route dès maintenant. Prenant les devants pour ne pas l'avoir en face d'elle, elle dit :_

« On va éviter le système de téléportation donc cela prendra un peu de temps pour se déplacer. Comme tu n'es pas un spectre, Alan, nous ne pourrons pas nous déplacer plus vite que toi. Tu es vraiment inutile quand tu t'y mets. »

« Tu pourrais aussi me porter sur ton dos, peut-être que cela marcherait si je prends vos mains… Enfin… »

« Mouais… Pourquoi on n'essaierait pas ? De toute façon, si on y arrive, un autre spectacle se fera voir très bientôt. Prenez les mains d'Alan. » annonça t-elle à l'encontre des enfants.

_Alan paru surpris par les paroles de Mana mais ne dit rien, tendant ses mains alors qu'ils se mettaient en cercle. Déjà, il voyait les pieds des personnes autour de lui qui s'enfonçaient dans le sol… et les siens aussi ! Il trembla un peu, bougeant un peu trop alors que Mana lui criait dessus :_

« MAIS ARRÊTE ! Tu vas empêcher le déplacement ! »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui a les pieds enfoncés dans le ciment ! »

« ARRÊTEZ TOUT ! » _cria t-elle à nouveau avant de venir directement vers Alan, le baffant sur les deux joues tellement fort qu'il tomba à la renverse. Elle le releva aussitôt avant de crier une nouvelle fois avec rage :_

« Tu te comportes vraiment comme le dernier des imbéciles quand tu t'y mets ! Les enfants, je vais lui prendre les deux mains, vous savez me suivre, n'est-ce pas ? Alors nous nous retrouverons d'ici cinq à dix minutes près du centre ! »

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Te paralyser complètement pour que tu ne bouges même pas un petit doigt. »

« AHHHH ! Mais tu me serres un peu trop fort, Mana ! Ca fait mal là ! »

« Tant mieux, c'est voulu. A croire que tu aimes quand tu as mal ! » _grogna t-elle avant de le coller contre elle complètement, ses deux mains l'enserrant avec force._

_Il poussa un râle de douleur alors qu'il n'arrivait même plus à bouger son corps. Ce n'était pas que c'était gênant… mais ça l'était pourtant ! Il remarqua que Mana n'osait pas le regarder en face, le surprenant alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le sol. C'était affreux ! Il n'arrivait pas à bouger… Il se sentait comme fondre dans le sol. __Ah… Ah… __Il ferma complètement ses yeux, enfonçant sa tête dans la poitrine de Mana pour éviter de penser à tout ça.  
_

« C'est terminé, Alan. C'est bon… Hého ! Je t'ai dit que c'était bon ! »

_Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux, voyant le tissu de la camisole de beaucoup trop près. Il retira sa tête avec un petit râle de surprise, reculant de plusieurs pas avant de poser subitement une main sur le ventre. Il s'écroula au sol, bavant légèrement comme si il avait une envie pressante de vomir. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'était pas loin de tout ça._

« Ahhh ! Les premières fois… C'est toujours très éprouvant… »

« Ne te moques pas… Je ne sens plus mes jambes ! Et mon estomac ! »

« Ca fait toujours cela quand on n'y est pas habitué. Tu t'y feras mon chou, arrête donc de te plaindre et relèves toi. Sers-toi de ma main comme support si tu ne tiens pas debout. »

_Elle tendit cette dernière en faisant un sourire amusé alors qu'il se relevait, regardant où ils étaient. Ah… Le centre de Chiss… Vraiment un bel endroit… S'il n'y avait pas des personnes avec divers objets contendants dans les mains en train d'en attaquer d'autres qui utilisaient leurs propres pokémons._

« Le centre… L'est… Ca ne change pas grand-chose on dirait. C'est même pire ici on dirait. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu je te dise, Alan ? Je ne suis pas voyante hein ? Bon… Cherchons tout de suite le gratte-ciel d'Oricalk et… »

« Je crois qu'on vient de le trouver… » _annonça t-il à Mana avant de tendre sa main libre vers le ciel._

_Cent… Non… Deux cents ? Il y avait combien d'étages ?! Et c'était quoi ces écrans géants sur certains d'entre eux ? C'était impressionnant… Bien trop impressionnant pour ne pas exister… Les écrans commencèrent à s'allumer tandis que plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Tout le monde s'était arrêté ? Alan et Mana tournèrent leur visage autour d'eux, les enfants faisant de même avant de se réunir près d'eux._

« C'est quoi ça… C'est devenu si calme… » _murmura Mana._

« Les écrans… ne se sont jamais allumés… depuis que je suis né… » _répondit Alan._

_Alan avait dix-sept ans non ? Cela voulait dire que depuis dix-sept ans… Les écrans étaient restés éteints ? Les écrans commencèrent à se brouiller avant de laisser apparaître deux yeux rouges. Alan recula son visage légèrement alors que les yeux faisaient de même, laissant voir le visage d'un homme aux cheveux gris avec un X doré en tissu sur le visage. Ce visage laissa place à celui d'un homme très vieux, d'une bonne soixantaine d'années. Amaigri, le visage ridé, les yeux plissés qui laissaient à peine voir leur couleur bleue, il était plus que très bien habillé bien qu'il semblait être assis sur un bureau. A côté de lui se trouvait Plitana et l'homme aux cheveux gris. Enfin… Derrière lui se trouvait une femme qui semblait aussi âgée que lui bien que sa chevelure était brune et assez allongée. Elle se tenait sur une canne et portait de petites lunettes sur le visage. Les quatre personnes ensemble donnaient un portrait assez inquiétant. L'homme prit la parole d'une voix douce :_

« Bonjour… Je tiens à me présenter devant vous… Je me nomme Oricalk… Et je suis le dirigeant du centre de Chiss… et à partir d'aujourd'hui de tout Chiss. Devant les récents évènements qui ont emmené à la mort des dirigeants de nombreuses entreprises, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de prendre cette décision. Ma première consigne sera simple… »

« Tsss… Alan, ne te fies pas aux apparences. Les plus dangereux, ce ne sont pas les deux vioques… mais ceux à côté d'eux. » _murmura Mana en désignant Oricalk et Plitana._

« Plitana… hein ? Je m'en doutais un peu… puisque je sais très bien ce qu'elle peut faire… »

_Il s'était mis à trembler rien qu'en y pensant. Ce n'était vraiment pas la meilleure chose dont il se souviendrait… En fait, c'était quoi la meilleure chose chez lui ? La mort de Zena ? La mort de sa mère ? De son père ? Ah ! Les deux petites filles prirent sa main comme pour le réconforter alors que le discours continuait à nouveau :_

« C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de nommer Plitana responsable de la milice que je vais mettre en place. De même, toute personne désirant la rejoindre passera de nombreux tests pour voir si elle est capable de nous aider. De même, à côté… Tous ceux qui continueront de vandaliser la ville seront tout simplement éradiqués… Le ménage commence maintenant. »

_Le ménage ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il eut tout de suite sa réponse lorsqu'apparurent au beau milieu des personnes, des êtres aux cheveux bleus et ressemblants à des clowns… Des ? Comment ça ? Lorsque les têtes commencèrent à partir dans tout les sens en même temps que d'autres membres, il comprit tout de suite ce que cela voulait dire : Instaurer la paix par la terreur !_

« Bon… Les ennuis commencent maintenant, Alan. Les enfants, restez près de nous. On va faire la même chose qu'eux. Chantez avec moi : Volent, volent, volent les petites têtes ! » _chantonna t-elle en même temps qu'elle avançait, tenant la main d'Alan._

_Plusieurs s'étaient positionnés devant eux pour tenter de les arrêter mais Mana faisait un simple geste de la main, plusieurs mains noires sortant de son corps pour venir les repousser et les exploser au sens propre du terme contre des murs. Les enfants faisaient de même et il se sentait presque l'âme d'un chef que l'on protégeait… sauf qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à penser une telle chose._

« Je crois qu'Oricalk a perdu un peu la tête… Enfin, ça part d'une bonne intention ou non. Il va falloir qu'on l'arrête. » _murmura Alan._

« Il veut simplement que tout rentre dans l'ordre… Encore que… Je ne crois pas que ça va marcher ainsi ! Il va devoir tuer la majorité des hommes ! » _rigola Mana tout en plantant une sorte de lame noire dans le corps d'un devant elle._

_Peut-être… Peut-être… Mais le gratte-ciel était encore loin d'être atteint… Et en y réfléchissant bien, ils ne pouvaient pas s'enfoncer dans le sol à nouveau… Cela allait plus difficile que prévu…. Et encore… Qui disait qu'Oricalk et Plitana se trouvaient dans ce gratte-ciel ? Tout était loin d'être terminé._


	32. Chapitre 26 : De l'ardeur au travail

**Chapitre 26 : De l'ardeur au travail**

« Ils sont nombreux, très nombreux… Mais ils ne peuvent rien contre nous… Ils ne sont pas préparés à ce que nous ripostions… » _annonça Mana alors que l'une de ses mains noires se posaient sur le menton d'un , brisant sa nuque verticalement._

« Je crois que cela va prendre plusieurs jours pour arriver jusqu'au gratte-ciel… » _murmura Alan tout en restant au milieu de la petite troupe._

« Alors il est temps d'aller faire les courses, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez les enfants ? »

« D'ac… cord… On veut bien les faire ! » _s'écria Emmy, l'une des deux petites Polichombrs tandis qu'Alan se disait qu'elles semblaient bien plus joyeuses qu'au départ._

_La petite … famille alla se diriger vers un centre commercial, ne semblant pas réellement se préoccuper des hommes et femmes aux cheveux bleus qui attaquaient diverses personnes et pokémons humanisés. Alan semblait être le seul à s'y intéresser relativement, remarquant des fois une ou deux mains blanches sortants du dos de ces ._

_Mana prit un caddie encore en bon état bien qu'il était couché sur le sol, remarquant que quelques tripes étaient coincées entre les morceaux de fer. Elle poussa un petit soupir tout en les retirant, demandant à Alan et aux enfants de bien vouloir la suivre alors qu'elle se mettait en route. Les rayons étaient dévalisés ou presque, les combats faisaient rage comme à n'importe quel autre endroit et pourtant…_

_Ils semblaient complètement absents du monde qui les entourait. Alan lui-même n'était plus réellement conscient, ne se souciant plus un instant des nombreuses attaques autour d'eux alors que Mana s'adressait à lui, posant de nombreuses questions :_

« Tu préfères quoi ? C'est self-service ici alors décide toi vite. »

« Si on peut éviter les habituelles pizzas, ça me conviendrait… Mais bon, je ne sais même pas pourquoi on va faire des courses. » _murmura t-il tout en prenant une boîte de chocolat en poudre pour la jeter dans le caddie._

« Je croyais que cela allait prendre plusieurs jours avant que l'on n'arrive jusqu'au gratte-ciel non ? Alors pendant ces journées, tu vas faire comment ? Te nourrir d'amour et d'eau fraîche ? Sache que je te donnerais ni l'un, ni l'autre alors bon… »

« Aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison, Mana… Enfin bon… Si tu ne veux rien me donner, est-ce tu peux éviter de me tenir l'une de mes deux mains ? » _demanda t-il tout en lui désignant leurs deux mains jointes tandis que les deux autres poussaient le caddie ensemble._

_Des petits rires se firent entendre alors qu'elle tournait son visage furieux vers Hansel et surtout Gretel. Elle retira vivement sa main de celle d'Alan tandis qu'il tenait maintenant le caddie à deux mains. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se comporter comme ça ? Depuis qu'il avait perdu son père… Elle s'était montrée… un peu trop proche de lui… Elle était insensible… Elle ne montrait jamais de sentiments tendres… Tout cela était faux… Ce n'était pas la vérité. Elle devait faire attention où elle mettait les pieds. En fait, tout avait débuté depuis que les enfants étaient arrivés… Voilà tout ! Ce n'était pas possible de toute façon !_

« Bon… Même si je suis sensée être celle qui s'occupe de la justice et de la milice, tu es celui qui fera dans l'exécutif. De toute façon, le centre d'Idamint n'existe plus… comme les autres centres. » _annonça Plitana en parlant à une personne en face d'elle._

« Je le sais très bien… Tout cela pour faire sortir le roi noir de sa cachette. L'est nous est maintenant accessible mais je ne pense pas qu'ils y soient encore. »

« Cela me semble plus que logique… Bon, je retourne auprès d'Oricalk. Je te laisse te charger du reste de cette affaire, Airoinos. » _dit-elle avant de disparaître complètement._

_Résoudre cette affaire ? C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Dire qu'il était chargé de s'occuper de tout ça l'embêtait un peu… Enfin… Ce n'était pas forcément un problème… Il devait juste faire attention à ce que ses ennemis arrivent le plus rapidement ici. Ensuite, il s'occuperait d'eux et leur montrerait comment tout cela se terminera entre la réalité et l'illusion. Héhéhé… Il était passé maître dans cet art !_

« Combien ça coûte ?! Rien du tout ! Mais c'est super ! »

« Mana… Tu es plus que cinglée. »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux gris était passée à la caisse tandis qu'Alan mettait une main sur son front en se disant qu'elle était vraiment bizarre. Il récupéra les nombreux sachets, saluant d'un hochement de tête le cadavre de la caissière comme si de rien n'était. Mana le félicita pour sa galanterie tandis que les quatre enfants les suivaient._

« Maintenant, où est-ce que l'on se rend ? On a fait les courses et je sens que je vais devoir les porter sur une longue distance… pour ne pas changer… »

« Tu dois te rendre utile de temps en temps. On dirait que le ménage a été bien accompli pendant qu'on faisait les courses. » _signala Mana alors qu'ils sortaient du supermarché._

« Je crois l'avoir remarqué… C'est un véritable désastre… Oui… Vraiment un désastre… Mana… J'ai un peu peur… »

« Peur ? Peur de quoi ? »

_Elle se tourna vers lui alors qu'il déposait les sachets au sol. Tout autour d'eux, des cadavres de M .mime, d'humains et d'autres pokémons humanisés jonchaient le sol. Il y avait bien quelques surfaces gelées, d'autres parcourues d'électricité ou de flammes… C'était vraiment inquiétant en un sens… Mais c'était là le problème… Il n'était pas apeuré… Pas lorsque cela ne concernait pas sa personne ou alors Mana et les enfants…_

« Ce spectacle est horrible… mais… comment dire… Je trouve que…. »

« Oui, je le trouve horrible aussi. Il n'y a pas assez de morts ou de bâtiments détruits… »

« NON ! Je ne pensais pas à ça, Mana ! Je pensais plutôt à… Comment dire… Je ne sais pas… Je ne ressens plus rien quand je vois ça… J'ai peur de devenir… quelqu'un d'insensible… En fait, à part le moment où tu m'as embrassé… Et celui où j'ai été enfoncé dans le sol, je n'ai pas réagit plus que ça. »

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de me rappeler ce moment malheureux de mon existence de morte. Ce baiser n'avait aucune signification. Il en est de même pour l'enlacement, tu devais juste éviter de trop bouger. Tu as bien compris, Alan ? »

« Ca ne répond pas à ma question… Mana… Enfin… Je suis désolé de t'embêter avec ça. »

« Pfff ! Oui, oui ! Bon, on va se trouver un immeuble ou… NON ! Un hôtel cinq vois dix Staris ! On va dormir comme des rois ! Par contre, si les draps sont tachés de sang, on s'en fout ! L'odeur ne me dérange pas ! » _ annonça t-elle d'une voix enjouée._

_Il récupéra les sachets sans rien dire alors qu'elle se remettait en route avec les quatre enfants. Les deux petites filles Polichombrs le regardaient tandis qu'il posait ses yeux tout autour de lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se comporter comme ça ? Il ne le savait pas… Quelque chose changeait en lui mais quoi ?_

_Les minutes passèrent mais il n'y avait plus personne ou presque… Seuls quelques rares individus dans un bien triste état, gémissaient au sol, implorant de l'aide qu'ils ignoraient complètement. Enfin, ils trouvèrent un magnifique bâtiment qui semblait délabré mais pourtant, deux personnes gardaient l'entrée, deux hommes aux allures patibulaires._

« Interdiction de passer les gars, c'est un squat ! Enfin, la fille avec sa camisole, elle peut rentrer, on est toujours en manque de jolies pou… »

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase que son corps fut disloqué en deux, son compagnon le rejoignant dans cet état quelques secondes plus tard. Ils arrivèrent après une bonne minute devant un autre homme qui se curait le nez, accompagné de son pokémon : Un homme aux cheveux blonds hérissés… Un Voltali. Les deux se tenaient derrière un comptoir._

« Désolé, y a plus de chambre. Sauf pour la fille, elle a l'air d'en avoir des… »

_Les deux têtes se rencontrèrent avant d'exploser l'une contre l'autre, Mana haussant les épaules, ses mains noires revenant vers elle alors qu'elle disait qu'ils allaient prendre la suite royale ainsi qu'une chambre à côté pour les enfants. Malheureusement, il n'y avait plus les clés mais elle signala que ce n'était pas un problème._

_Ils allèrent à l'étage, prenant l'ascenseur alors qu'elle jetait quelques regards discrets vers Alan. Il ne ressentait plus rien ? C'était loin d'être impossible… En fait, cela pouvait même être prévu… Même si ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui l'intéressait… Enfin non… Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Elle demanda aux enfants et au jeune homme de bien vouloir attendre quelques minutes alors qu'elle sortait la première._

_Elle revint après quelques minutes, couverte de sang sur sa camisole, Alan préférant ne rien dire et ne pas poser de questions. Elle emmena les enfants dans leur chambre, une belle pièce un peu tachée de sang et de morceaux d'on-ne-savait-quoi sur les murs tout en leur disant qu'Alan irait préparer à manger dans deux ou trois heures. Dans l'autre chambre, Mana s'écroula sur un gigantesque lit, Alan observant les draps et tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Bizarrement, la chambre… ne semblait même pas être ternie… par l'odeur du sang._

« Couche-toi sur le lit. » _annonça t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle, prenant la clé avant de la jeter au loin d'un geste nonchalant._

« Pour… quoi Mana ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On ne va pas préparer le repas ? »

« Avant, toi et moi, on va discuter tout les deux. »

_L'une des mains noires se plaqua contre le torse d'Alan, le poussant en arrière alors qu'il émettait un petit cri de surprise. Il se retrouva allongé sur le lit, Mana passant ses jambes par-dessus son corps alors qu'elle disait d'une voix calme :_

« Je vais te le dire franchement. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec toi ou moi. »

« Co… Comment ça ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à saisir exactement la raison qui me pousse à prendre ta main inconsciemment… Par contre, en ce qui concerne ton absence de sentiments… »

« Oui ? Tu sais pourquoi ? Dis le moi s'il te plaît ! »

_Il s'était relevé, inversant les positions bien qu'il se trouvait à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle. Elle l'observa de son œil rouge, l'autre à nouveau caché par son bandeau alors qu'elle annonçait d'une voix nonchalante :_

« Cela va empirer de pertes en pertes… A force de trop pleurer avec les nombreuses morts autour de toi, tu commences à ne plus rien ressentir… Tu seras comme un être dénué de sentiments… Tu ne souriras plus, tu n'iras plus pleurer, tu ne connaîtras plus la peur, ni la souffrance… ni la joie… ni l'amour… Rien du tout… Tu seras insensible… »

« Dis de cette façon… Ca a l'air d'horrible… non ? Mais en y réfléchissant bien, n'est-ce pas la meilleure solution ? Pour se libérer de toutes ces contraintes néfastes… »

« Et devenir comme les pokémons psychiques qui règnent sur le monde actuellement ? C'est ça ce que tu désires ? C'est ça ce que tu veux ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop… Enfin… Ca n'a pas l'air mauvais en soi… Même si… Ca me ferait un peu de mal… en y réfléchissant bien… Sinon, revenons-en à toi ! » _alla t-il dire avec un grand sourire alors qu'il restait au-dessus d'elle._

« A moi ? Par rapport à mes gestes ? Ne te berce pas d'illu… »

« Non, non, je ne m'en fais pas… De toute façon, même si ça l'était… Ca ne serait pas réciproque… Je ne t'aime pas, tu ne m'aimes pas… Donc comme ça, c'est réglé. Je dirais que dans ton cas, tu cherches à prendre ma main comme si tu voulais t'attacher à quelque chose pour ne pas perdre pied. Comme si tu n'étais pas habituée à tout ce qui se passe dans ta vie… ou dans ta mort plus exactement. »

« Ca me semble plausible… Oui… Et donc le fait de dormir avec toi reviendrait à peu près au même schéma, c'est cela ? Et lorsque j'ai mis cette camisole… »

« Cela doit correspondre à ton manque de lien évident ! Tu n'es pas habituée à avoir des liens avec d'autres personnes, c'est pourquoi tu n'es… »

« TAIS-TOI ! C'EST BON ! J'AI COMPRIS ! » _cria t-elle tout en le faisant tomber sur elle alors que ses propres mains à elle se faisaient à nouveau ligotées par la camisole._

_Depuis quand est-ce qu'il jouait au psychologue ? Elle murmura de l'enlacer avant qu'elle ne se mette en colère et il s'exécuta rapidement, la serrant contre lui sans réellement comprendre l'utilité d'une telle chose. Elle lui demandait après de faire qu'ils soient face à face car elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire._

« Mylène et Ouros… Est-ce que tu penses que tu irais pleurer pour eux ? S'ils devaient mourir ? Répond franchement… »

« Je ne sais plus du tout… Mylène est ma première pokémon… Je l'ai eu aux environs de cinq ou six ans… Elle a toujours été très affectueuse… Ouros non plus… C'est l'un de mes pokémons… J'ai toujours été intéressé par l'eau… Ici… Il n'y a plus d'océan ou de mer… Juste des lacs artificiels… Il paraîtrait que ça a existé il y a très longtemps… »

« Ca existait… Et il y avait des plages aussi… Cela remonte à très longtemps… avant que les pokémons ne deviennent des humains… Tout cela s'est passé si rapidement… En une journée… Après la disparition de ce monstre… »

_Son ton était maintenant mélancolique… comme si elle connaissait cet instant dont elle parlait. Ce monstre… C'est vrai… Il pouvait lui demander si elle voulait bien en parler. Il passa ses deux mains sur son dos, le caressant lentement avant de lui dire :_

« Ce monstre dont tu parles… Est-ce qu'il s'agit de… »

« Oui… C'est lui qui a causé tellement de problèmes il y a plusieurs siècles… Grâce à sa mort, les pokémons sont devenus humains… Et Chiss a été crée… »

« Il paraîtrait qu'il est aussi à l'origine de la disparition des pokémons spectres… Est-ce que c'est vrai, Mana ? »

« Si je suis devant toi, est-ce que ça te semble réaliste ? Enfin bon… Pour te répondre… Je dirais que oui… Car il était lui-même un spectre… Un amas de spectres… Un concentré de haine et de vengeance… Et je suis un peu comme lui… »

« Tu es complètement différente ! Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Mana ! Où est-ce que tu es seulement haineuse et vengeresse ? »

« Il y a bien des choses que tu ne sais pas, Alan… Séparons-nous maintenant. Cet hôtel n'est pas vide mais qu'importe… On ne sera pas dérangés… Je me suis occupée d'éliminer tous les intrus à cet étage… » _marmonna t-elle._

_Eliminer les intrus ? C'était donc ça le sang sur elle ? Il retira enfin ses deux mains avant de se lever, commençant à retirer la camisole du corps de Mana pour lui dire d'aller se laver pendant qu'il allait voir les enfants et essayer de préparer un repas correct dans cet endroit._


	33. Chapitre 27 : RaLJ'AB

**Chapitre 27 : Rester avec lui jusqu'au bout**

« Alan… Tu m'as serré un peu plus que d'habitude… cette nuit. »

« Moi ? Mais c'est toi qui m'a serré avec insistance, c'est pourquoi j'ai fait pareil… »

_Les deux adolescents se regardèrent longuement, leurs mains posées sur le bas du dos de l'autre. Leurs yeux rouges se croisèrent bien que l'un de Mana était fermé. Ils étaient tout les deux réveillés depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, ne se séparant pas bien qu'ils étaient très rapprochés contrairement à leur habitude._

« Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? On reste ainsi ? »

« Et puis quoi encore… Nous n'avons pas été dérangés cette nuit, cela m'étonne car je pensais que nous allions avoir de la visite… » _murmura Mana en commençant à se détacher de lui._

« Est-ce que tu penses que les enfants auraient fait quelque chose ? Je n'aime pas forcément les voir se battre… Ce n'est pas bon pour eux… »

« C'est plus que bon… Tu dois les laisser faire leur vie… ou leur mort plutôt. Ils sont assez grands mentalement ou presque… Ce ne sont que des enfants mais ils comprennent bien plus de choses que tu ne le crois… Surtout le concept de la mort… »

« Héhéhé… Le concept de la mort… Quand j'entends ça, ça me fait sourire… Je suis entouré par la mort depuis le début… depuis que je suis né… Et surtout avec ce que tu m'as dit… »

« Commence pas à jouer le névrosé, je ne supporterais pas ça très longtemps ! »

_Des petits cris et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant voir les quatre enfants en train de courir vers eux avant de sauter sur le lit tout en enlaçant Mana et Alan. Les deux adolescents restaient muets et stupéfaits par ce qui venait de se passer. Ils poussèrent ensuite des cris de surprise alors que Mana et lui se regardaient longuement, cherchant à saisir ce qui se déroulait exactement ici._

« Hey ! Hansel et Gretel, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! On se fait attaquer ? » _annonça Mana en tentant de les contrôler._

« Emmy, Amy ?! C'est la guerre ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites les filles ?! » _demanda Alan tout en les serrant contre lui sans réellement comprendre._

« On vient juste saluer nos parents ! »

_Il poussa un petit étranglement à la phrase prononcée par les quatre enfants, Mana se mettant à tousser et à étouffer à moitié. Les deux avaient très bien entendu ? Ce n'était pas n'importe quoi ?! C'était quoi cette idée ?! Lorsqu'il regarda Mana, il vit que celle-ci détournait le regard. Elle était au courant… Elle était au courant de tout ça !_

« C'est quoi cette histoire de parent ? »

« Nous quatre, on a décidé que le roi noir et Mana seraient nos parents ! »

« Et depuis quand ? Enfin… Mana semble savoir à ce sujet… mais je n'étais pas au courant d'une telle chose. Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous voulez ça ? » _demanda t-il avant de placer les jeunes filles à côté de lui._

_Les six personnes étaient maintenant assises sur le lit, Mana ne regardant plus un seul instant Alan alors que celui-ci observait les quatre enfants. Ces derniers s'étaient positionnés devant lui, attendant qu'il pose à nouveau sa question, ce qui ne tarda pas après quelques instants._

« Et bien… Vous êtes… la première personne humaine… à vouloir bien vous occuper de nous… Auparavant… Quand on apparaissait… Ils partaient tous ou avaient peur… En plus, vous arrivez à voir nos mains et vous n'avez pas peur ! Et puis, vous nous laissez dormir dans des lits… et faire à manger… On ne mange plus les déchets… et puis et puis… Vous êtes aussi très gentil avec nous… »

« Hahaha… Je vois… Je vois… Je vois… C'est à cause de tout ça ? Mais je n'ai que dix-sept ans. Je serais plus votre grand frère que votre père… Ca serait plus crédible. »

« Alors soyez notre grand frère ! S'il vous plaît ! Soyez-le ! »

_Qu'il soit leur grand frère ou leur père, les enfants semblaient bien décider à avoir une relation avec lui… Pourquoi ? Il jeta un œil à Mana, celle-ci ne le regardant plus un seul instant alors qu'il la désignait du doigt :_

« Et elle, on la considère comme quoi ? Vous avez un petit nom à lui donner ? »

« On pourrait lui dire que c'est notre grande sœur ! Ou alors l'amoureuse de notre grand frère ! » _crièrent les enfants en même temps._

« STOP ! Je ne suis l'amoureuse de personne ! Je ne suis la grande sœur de personne ! Je ne sais pas qui vous a mis cette idée en tête mais j'ai une question : C'est vous cette nuit qui… »

_Les enfants commencèrent à siffloter avant de s'éloigner du lit en courant, quittant la chambre alors qu'elle jetait un oreiller en direction de la porte. Elle pesta en murmurant :_

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont en tête ces gamins ?! On a la raison de notre enlacement un peu trop fort cette nuit. Ils se sont amusés à faire ça pendant que nous dormions ! C'est pour ça que nous étions si… »

« Mais ce n'est pas mieux que de les voir tristes ? Ils ont l'air… si heureux… »

« Ca oui, ils le sont ! C'est même la première fois qu'ils montrent autant de sentiments et d'émotions. Tu es peut-être un sacré prodige. »

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui leur a mis… »

« JAMAIS ALAN ! » _lui hurla t-elle avant de lui jeter le second oreiller en plein visage. Elle se releva, annonçant qu'elle allait prendre une douche au lieu de continuer à discuter ici._

_Il passa une main sur son front, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une telle chose avant de rigoler faiblement. Ah… Ces enfants étaient vraiment spéciaux quand on y réfléchissait bien… ils étaient plus que spéciaux… Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Mana revint complètement nue, des gouttes d'eau s'écoulant le long de son corps tandis qu'il toussa un peu, lui demandant de se rhabiller._

« En quoi est-ce ça te dérange ? Auparavant, ça ne te posait aucun problème. »

« Disons que… Là… Avec cette idée dans la tête et le fait que l'on se trouve dans une suite royale et nuptiale, même si tu es une pokémon… »

« NE TE FAIS SURTOUT PAS D'IDEES ! »

« Ok ! Ok ! J'ai rien dit ! Mais quand même… Me considérer comme leur père… ou leur grand frère… Est-ce que ça te paraît anormal ? Je suis un humain… »

« Ils l'étaient aussi… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre, Alan ? Tu es celui qui leur donne un semblant de famille, chose disparue pendant des décennies voir des siècles. Moi, je m'en fiche complètement mais eux… » _marmonna t-elle en détournant le regard vers le sol._

_Il se leva à son tour, s'approchant avant de l'enlacer. Ca ne servait à rien de se mentir ou de se leurrer… Elle appréciait aussi qu'elle soit considérée comme une grande sœur… même si… Même si… Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça lorsqu'elle avait été une humaine… Une simple humaine… Malheureusement pas comme les autres… Une humaine détestée… et admirée…_

« C'est bon ! Arrête de me coller ! T'essaye d'en profiter, Alan ! »

« Non ! Surtout pas… Je … te sentais un peu triste. »

_Elle ? Triste ? Tss ! Qu'il arrête de se faire des idées ! Elle le repoussa, allant chercher une serviette pour s'essuyer alors qu'il signalait qu'il quittait la chambre. Il devait préparer un repas pour les enfants. Elle alla le rejoindre en bas de l'hôtel une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, les enfants avec lui. Les enfants étaient un peu barbouillés de sang et il expliqua qu'il y avait eu quelques… intrus qui n'avaient pas apprécié leur présence en ce lieu._

_Les enfants semblaient bien moins enthousiastes en voyant le regard froid de Mana envers Alan, se demandant s'ils avaient fait une bêtise en proposant une telle chose. C'est vrai que… C'était un peu osé de leur part… Le roi noir n'avait peut-être rien à en faire de toute cette histoire… Ils n'étaient là que pour le servir… quitte à disparaître complètement à cause des pokémons psychiques… quitte à se sacrifier… si cela s'avérait nécessaire…_

« Bon… Hansel… Gretel… Amy… Emmy… Au sujet de votre demande… Je tiens à vous dire que contrairement à vous, je n'aurai pas la vie éternelle… Donc que je vieillirai… de jour en jour… De même, je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend, peut-être que je disparaîtrai bientôt… Aujourd'hui, demain… Bref… Je pense un peu savoir pourquoi vous m'avez demandé d'être votre grand frère… Et j'accepte ceci. Je veux bien être votre grand frère. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais eu de petit frère ou petite sœur, c'est une bonne façon de commencer non ? Alors… Si vous le voulez encore… Je peux… »

« OUI ! On le veut vraiment ! » _s'écrièrent les enfants en chœur._

« Alors c'est décidé ! Plus de roi noir mais grand frère maintenant ! »

_Il tendit sa main alors que les enfants faisaient de même, les réunissant au milieu de la table tandis que Mana levait les yeux en l'air. Elle déposa sa main sur les autres, murmurant qu'elle allait l'appeler aussi comme ça dorénavant alors qu'il rigolait faiblement. Ils allaient pouvoir se remettre en route dès maintenant ! Et contrairement à ses dires, ils n'avaient visiblement pas besoin de passer plusieurs journées pour arriver jusqu'au gratte-ciel… puisque ce dernier n'était plus si loin que ça. _

« Je crois qu'au final… Nous allons devoir essayer de rentrer dans cet endroit plus rapidement que prévu… Mais qu'est-ce… »

_Ses deux pokéballs venaient de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître Ouros et Mylène. Celle-ci se jeta sur Alan pour l'enlacer longuement en poussant des petites plaintes de Tentacruel alors qu'Ouros observait tout les qui stationnaient devant le gratte-ciel._

« Hypocéan ? Hypo… Hypocéan ? Hypo Hypo… Hypo… Céan hypo. »

« Tentacruel ! Tenta ! Tentacruel ! TENTA ! »

« Mylène me fait te dire que tu es vraiment cruel de ne plus la laisser sortir aussi souvent. Hypocéan se demande si nous devons traverser cette troupe de pour aller dans le bâtiment ou non. » _annonça Mana en le regardant._

« Et je suis sensé répondre quoi moi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient en danger ! Qu'ils retournent dans leurs pokéballs ! »

« Ils n'ont pas l'air d'accord… Ouros, oui, nous devons traverser ces . »

« Hypocéan… Hypocéan hypo… Hypo. »

_Comment ça ? Rester en arrière ? Mana le regarda s'avancer sans trembler un seul instant vers le gratte-ciel. Mylène restait collée à Alan, celui-ci ne comprenant pas ce que l'Hypocéan humanisé comptait faire. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'Ouros se tenait maintenant au beau milieu des hommes et femmes aux cheveux bleus tressés à la façon des . Ces derniers s'exclamèrent :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? C'est interdit de venir par ici. »

« Retourne voir ton dresseur, ça vaut mieux pour toi si tu ne veux pas de problèmes. »

« Hypocéan… »

« Comment ça : Les ennuis ne font que commencer ?! »

_Le corps du jeune homme scintilla légèrement puis violemment, éblouissant les qui se cachèrent les yeux alors que le groupe d'Alan restait en retrait. Il… évoluait ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi à ce moment ? Le jeune homme qui se tenait maintenant entre les était bien plus grand qu'auparavant, il avait bien gagné dix à vingt centimètres… sa coiffure restait la même ou presque… Deux petites antennes de cheveux bleus tressés et torsadés. Il passa une main sur son front, faisant un demi-tour avant de saluer Alan d'un geste de la main. Les se tournèrent subitement vers l'endroit qu'Ouros regardait avant de pousser des cris à l'unisson. LEURS… LEURS JAMBES ! LEUR CORPS ! Ils étaient en train de geler ?! Le décor tout autour d'Ouros commençait à se geler, les pokémons humanisés devenant des statues de glace qui se brisèrent quelques secondes après. Tout le groupe arriva à la hauteur d'Ouros, celui-ci émettant un léger sourire en voyant le visage étonné de Mylène et celui d'Alan._

« Depuis quand tu es capable d'évoluer ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Tu m'as fait sacrément peur ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais capable de tout ça… »

« Hypo… Hyporoi ? Hyporoi. »

« Rentrer à l'intérieur ? Hein ? Ah bien oui. Avec toi à côté, ça va être encore facile maintenant. Mylène, Mana, les enfants, rentrez vite à l'intérieur. Ouros, on t'attend. »

_Ou plutôt, EUX… devaient attendre. Il leur demanda de bien vouloir patienter pendant quelques minutes le temps qu'il rentre le premier à l'intérieur. Ce qui se passa exactement, ils ne le sauraient jamais. Mais toutes les vitres des vingt premières étages éclatèrent en morceaux, de violents ouragans projetant des corps d'hommes et de femmes aux cheveux bleus par-dessus bord. Il revint ensuite, signalant d'un geste qu'ils pouvaient rentrer, tout le monde s'exécutant bien que Mana restait en retrait, demandant aux autres d'avancer. Lorsqu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur, elle s'adressa à Ouros d'une voix calme :_

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? »

« Hypo ? Hyporoi ? Hypo ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi, ça ne marche pas de cette manière. Tu as une idée en tête et elle me déplait fortement. Depuis quand es-tu capable de faire ça ? »

« Ca ne sert à rien de mentir… Depuis longtemps… Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas parler plus longtemps que ça. Je crois qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer… Vous devriez avoir le champ libre pour grimper tout en haut du gratte-ciel. »

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? J'ai demandé à… »

« Je sais très bien ce que je vais faire… Laissez lui croire que je ne suis qu'un… »

« Hey ? Mana ! Tu en mets du temps ! Euh… Ouros… C'est toi qui… »

« Adieu, maître. Occupez-vous de lui, Mana. »

_Il tendit sa main, repoussant avec violence Alan qui vola à l'intérieur du gratte-ciel en même temps que Mana. Les portes commencèrent à se geler subitement en même temps que les cinq premiers étages, des dizaines voir des centaines d'hommes et femmes aux cheveux bleus arrivaient de tout les côtés. Visiblement, ils avaient été alertés… Héhéhé… Mais ils ne pourraient pas passer. De nombreuses tornades et ouragans commencèrent à entourer le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus et le gratte-ciel… C'était l'heure._


	34. Chapitre 28 : Illusions et miroirs

**Chapitre 28 : Illusions et miroirs**

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?! » _annonça Alan en voyant le spectacle devant eux._

_Tout le bâtiment était ravagé de l'intérieur. Des éclats de vitres, des murs de sang, des trous dans les murs, tout… tout était saccagé… C'était ça ce qu'Ouros avait fait ?! Même Mana n'arriverait pas à un tel stade, il en était sûr ! Mylène poussa un petit cri avant de grimper sur le dos d'Alan, celui-ci lui demandant ce qui se passait. _

« Tentacruel ! Tenta, tenta, tentacruel ! »

« Quoi ? Ah ben oui… Quelle idiote, tu es. Tu n'as pas de chaussures, normal que ça risque de te faire mal aux pieds… Bon, je te porte jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive. »

« Tentacruel ! Tenta, tentacruel ! Tenta tenta tenta ! »

_Qu'elle était contente ! Elle poussa un petit soupir de joie avant de coller sa tête contre le dos de la nuque d'Alan, celui-ci s'offrant un sourire tandis que Mana et les enfants regardaient la pokémon humanisée avec une légère appréhension. Elle semblait plutôt proche d'Alan, du moins, pour qu'il veuille bien la porter… _

« Nous devons monter le plus haut possible ! Mana, les enfants, essayez de trouver un ascenseur si ce n'est pas déjà fait. »

« C'est déjà fait… Alan… Regarde où se dirigent Hansel et Gretel. » _murmura Mana._

_Et bien, pour un ascenseur, c'en était un ! Autant dire qu'il était gigantesque ! Les deux enfants qui se tenaient par la main leur montraient le chemin à suivre à travers les débris de verre pour éviter de se blesser inutilement, Mylène restant sur le dos d'Alan pendant tout le trajet. Lorsqu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur, Alan reprit la parole :_

« En espérant qu'il soit encore en état de marche. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça non plus… De toute façon… Même s'il ne l'était pas, on aurait quand même le moyen de monter. Je crois que quelqu'un nous attend plus haut. »

_Mylène descendit du dos d'Alan, restant parfaitement immobile et rougissante lorsqu'elle vit les nombreux enfants et la jeune femme aux cheveux gris. Il fallait se dire qu'elle n'avait guère l'habitude de les voir… Et ils étaient très proches de son dresseur… En plus, ils savaient parler comme lui ! Pourtant, ils étaient des pokémons comme elles non ?_

« On monte au plus haut étage… Du moins, la logique voudrait qu'il ou elle nous attende là-bas. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Mana ? » _demanda Alan en se tournant vers elle._

« Fais comme tu le désires, je m'en fiche royalement. » _annonça t-elle en haussant les épaules, détournant son regard du jeune homme et de Mylène._

_Non mais… Il y avait des limites à l'indécence d'une pokémon ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de lui sauter dessus et de grimper sur son dos ? Elle savait faire attention où elle mettait les pieds non ?! PFFF ! Mais mais mais… Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à elle de se mettre en colère intérieurement contre Mylène ? La Tentacruel était peut-être stupide mais elle ne lui avait rien fait non ?_

_L'ascenseur se mit finalement en marche, Mylène restant près d'Alan, plaçant son bras gauche entre sa poitrine en tremblant un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Elle était morte de peur ? Il passa son autre main sur son dos, le lui caressant doucement en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire… Oui… Mais sa voix était complètement neutre au lieu d'être délicate… comme… s'il ne croyait pas en ces propos.  
_

« Mylène… Retourne dans ta pokéball… s'il te plaît. Déjà qu'Ouros… »

« Tentacruel… Tenta… Tentacruel… Tentacru… »

« Je sais très bien que tu es inquiète pour moi mais… Fais ce que tu veux… Sache que tu risquerais de mourir à tout moment, tu es prévenue. »

« Tentacruel ! Tenta, tentacruel ! »

_Vraiment, cette gamine ne pouvait pas écouter les ordres de son dresseur ?! Quel pathétique dresseur il faisait tiens ! Il ne savait même pas se faire respecter par ses propres pokémons ! Quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot… Alors pourquoi elle tremblait de colère en le voyant parler à Mylène de cette façon ? Il semblait la comprendre si facilement bien qu'elle ne parlait pas comme une humaine… contrairement à elle._

« AH ! Nous sommes arrivés ! »

« Et nous vous attendions… » _répondit une voix calme et masculine alors qu'une centaine d'hommes aux cheveux bleus apparaissaient tout autour d'eux._

_Pourtant… L'étage où ils se trouvaient… Ce n'était pas le plus haut ? Ils avaient été emmenés à cet étage ? Mana commença à faire un pas mais s'arrêta subitement. Non… Si elle tentait d'attaquer à cet instant, il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils ne survivent pas. Elle devait rester bien calme._

« C'est donc vous les responsables de la mort de ma poupée ? Je veux parler d'Airoinos… Ou plutôt de Ryan si vous préférez… Si vous voulez bien avancer… »

« Faisons ce qu'il dit… De toute façon… Ces me semblent bien louches… Ils se ressemblent tous, Alan. »

_Celui-ci serrait la main de Mylène dans la sienne, n'écoutant que brièvement ce que disait Mana alors qu'ils marchaient d'un pas lent vers le couloir, les visages des se tournant lentement vers eux, un petit rictus mauvais aux lèvres. Enfin, la porte au fond du couloir s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître de nouveaux … et l'un d'entre eux était assis sur un fauteuil. Il avait la même coiffure que les habituelles créatures… mais au niveau de son nez se trouvait une moustache touffue de couleur bleue tandis que son visage montrait quelques rides, contrastant avec la jeunesse apparente des autres pokémons psychiques rencontrés jusque là._

« Je m'appelle Airoinos… Et j'ai été chargé par Plitana de m'occuper de tout ce qui concerne la justice de ce pays… Comme vous le savez très bien… Les sont l'espèce la plus présente parmi les pokémons psychiques dans Chiss. Et pour cause… Nous sommes passés maître dans l'art des illusions, des téléportations et de tout ce qui concerne la… magie si vous préférez. Je suis désolé de vous le dire mais vous allez devoir mourir ici. »

« Pas avant que je ne l'ai décidé. » _murmura Mana tout en brandissant dix mains noires en direction de l'homme aux cheveux bleus._

_L'homme explosa en morceaux… de verre avant qu'un rire ne se fasse entendre. Mana fut violemment repoussée au sol, se demandant ce qui s'était déroulé alors qu'Alan observait les alentours… Des dizaines… Non… Des centaines… Des milliers de mains blanches frappèrent le sol, le faisant s'effondrer sous les personnes présentes ici. Des éclats de verre… Tout ce qu'ils entendaient n'étaient que des éclats de verre…_

_Lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent de gémir de douleur, ce fut pour voir qu'ils se retrouvaient dans une salle entièrement blanche à plusieurs niveaux… et surtout gigantesque… Comme si tout un étage était réservé ou presque à cette unique salle. Et surtout aux hommes qui se trouvaient dedans… Non… Ce n'était pas possible… Des clones… Ce n'était que des clones !_

« Ce n'est qu'un tour de passe-passe… Cet imbécile pense nous avoir avec des miroirs… Je me disais bien que ces bruits étaient singuliers. » _murmura Mana en se relevant._

« Je vois que tu es plutôt intelligente… Mais est-ce que cela t'aidera ? » _annonça Airoinos sauf que la voix provenait des centaines d'hommes aux cheveux bleus._

« On verra très bien ! Alan, Mylène, vous restez en arrière, vous êtes complètement inutiles. Enfin restez plutôt assis ! Les enfants, vous m'accompagnez ! »

« Ok… Fais comme tu… »

« Tentacruel ! Tenta ! Tentacruel ! » _cria Mylène en se relevant, coupant la parole à Alan._

« Et qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Tu ne vois même pas les mains blanches qui nous entourent… Héhéhé… Oh oui… Qui nous entourent… Elles sont affreusement nombreuses… » _annonça Mana en la regardant avec répugnance._

_La Tentacruel humanisée était prise de tremblements, n'arrivant pas vraiment à les contrôler tandis qu'Alan se demandait pourquoi elle faisait ça. Lui arrivait à voir tout ce qui se déroulait autour d'eux… Et c'était vraiment horrible… Ils étaient entièrement entourés par ces mains et ça ne promettait rien de bon…_

« Tentacruel… Tenta… Tentacruel… TENTA TENTA ! » _cria à nouveau la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus se terminant par des mèches noires._

_Elle fit apparaître une boule violette entre ses mains, l'envoyant contre l'un des , un miroir se brisant à l'endroit où il se trouvait, la boule violette revenant à toute vitesse vers Mylène. Celle-ci donna un petit coup avec sa main droite pour la jeter au sol. Le sol s'était mis légèrement à fondre, signe que cette sphère contenait du poison… Et pas un léger d'après le constat de Mana. Celle-ci serrait les dents._

« Et voilà ce qui arrive quand on se comporte comme une idiote ! »

« Mana ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu cries sur Mylène ?! Elle ne fait rien de mal ! »

« Elle est complètement inutile à l'heure… » _dit Mana avant de faire envoyer au plafond par de nombreuses mains blanches._

_Saleté ! Elle devait arrêter de parler à Alan et se concentrer sur ces foutues illusions ! Elle allait les éclater une par une ! Mais… Mais… C'était plus compliqué que prévu et les enfants eux aussi semblaient avoir du mal à se battre… A chaque fois qu'ils pensaient toucher le véritable Airoinos, celui-ci éclatait en morceaux de verre, prouvant que ce n'était pas le cas._

« Tentacruel… Tenta… Tentacruel… »

« Comment ça, toi seule peut y arriver ?! Ne te fous pas de moi ! Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourras faire d'autre à part servir de bouclier ! » _cria Mana envers elle tandis que Mylène fermait les yeux._

_Une sphère bien plus grande que celle précédente était apparue au-dessus des mains de Mylène. Celle-ci les tendait dans les airs avant de les claquer subitement. La sphère violette explosa en des centaines de jets empoisonnés, un cri se faisant entendre :_

« C'est quoi ça ?! Du poison ?! AH ! Mon bras ! »

« Tentacruel, tenta… Tentacruel… » _annonça Mylène en désignant un au loin._

_Celui-ci se tenait le bras en pestant de douleur, des cloques apparaissant… le différenciant complètement des autres ?! Rapidement toutes les mains noires de Mana et des enfants se dirigèrent vers lui, Airoinos s'écriant :_

« VOUS NE M'AUREZ PAS DE CETTE MANIERE ! »

_Tout les miroirs autour d'Airoinos se brisèrent, volant en direction des sept personnes, l'homme à la moustache disparaissant en se téléportant. Déjà, les miroirs remettaient son image avec son bras en cloque, le rendant à nouveau pareil que les autres._

_Du côté de Mylène, celle-ci avait son bras gauche recouvert d'entailles diverses, des éclats de verre s'étant plantés dessus alors qu'elle gémissait de douleur. Ca faisait mal… Elle… n'était pas habituée à souffrir autant… Ce n'était pas qu'un simple combat pokémon ou d'entraînement cette fois-ci… C'était bien loin de ça !_

« Tsss ! Et voilà qu'elle souffre… Est-ce que tu vas abandonner maintenant ? » _dit Mana en la regardant._

« Tentacruel ! TENTA ! » _gémit Mylène en passant sa main droite sur son bras gauche, gelant les éclats de verre pour les retirer de celui-ci._

« Mylène, retourne dans ta poké… » _murmura Alan avant de s'arrêter. Il avait sa pokéball à la main mais il la lâcha subitement, ses doigts laissant tomber quelques gouttes de sang._

_Sa pokéball était brisée ? Depuis quand ? Depuis quand était-elle recouverte d'éclats de verre ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Mylène s'était mise à genoux, en position de prière, ses deux mains jointes alors qu'elle fermait ses yeux rouges._

« Vous n'avez pas encore compris ? A chaque fois que vous attaquerez l'un des miroirs au lieu de moi-même, leurs éclats transperceront votre corps ! » _s'écria Airoinos alors que diverses mains blanches sortaient des nombreux hommes aux cheveux bleus._

« La majorité d'entre elles n'existent pas ! Il suffit juste de trouver lesquelles sont les vraies mains et ensuite de les… ARGGGGGG ! » _grogna Mana avant d'être projetée au sol, les enfants venant la rejoindre._

« TENTACRUEL ! »

« Comment ça ?! Rester au sol ?! Et puis quoi encore ?! Alan ! Ta pokémon est complètement folle ! On ne peut pas combattre de cette manière ! Alan ? »

_Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec lui ? Mana avait son visage tourné vers lui alors qu'il posait une main sur l'épaule de Mylène. Celle-ci restait à genoux tandis qu'Airoinos remarquait enfin la présence du jeune homme. Celui-ci n'avait rien dit ou presque depuis le début… C'était donc lui le roi noir ? C'était donc lui qui causait tellement de soucis ?_

_Lentement, Alan se mit à genoux à côté de Mylène, passant une main dans l'une des mèches bleues de l'adolescente, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle ne répondit que par un petit sourire en hochant la tête. Il se coucha sur le sol, demandant d'une voix calme :_

« Ecoutez là et faites ce qu'elle dit… Je vous le demande… »

« Tsss… Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez en tête mais… »

_Mana s'arrêta de parler alors que les cheveux de Mylène s'allongeaient peu à peu… jusqu'à devenir immenses… En fait, il y en avait tellement qu'ils recouvraient un bon diamètre de la pièce. Les cheveux se levèrent avant de se tresser puis de se séparer en d'autres longues tresses… comme pour ressembler à des tentacules ?! Il y en avait combien ? Une dizaine ? Une vingtaine ? Une cinquantaine ? Plus de cent même…_

_Lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, les tentacules constitués de cheveux commencèrent à tournoyer, brisant tout les miroirs dans la pièce. Tous sans exception était la proie d'un tentacule, des bruits de verre cassés se faisant entendre de part et d'autres alors qu'un corps se retrouvait envoyé contre un mur… Airoinos ?_

_Les yeux rouges de Mylène s'ouvrirent lentement alors qu'elle tournait son visage vers Alan, lui faisant un petit sourire. Ce sourire alla faire s'écouler un léger filet de sang alors que tout son dos était recouvert de morceaux de verre. Alan eu à peine le temps de mettre sa main sur le visage de Mylène que déjà le corps de l'adolescente se recouvrait de morceaux de verre de ce côté ici. Il ne poussa même pas une plainte de douleur en voyant sa main martyrisée par les morceaux de verre. Lentement, celle-ci glissa le long du visage de Mylène, intact et indemne… bien que des marques de doigts ensanglantés étaient visibles. Ses yeux s'étaient refermés mais elle gardait son sourire._


	35. Verset 7 : LJoLTs'E

**Verset 7 : Le jour où la tour s'effondra**

« Mana… Mana… Je n'y arrive plus… » _murmura Alan, le visage tourné vers le sol._

« Tu n'arrives plus à quoi ? » _lui demanda t-elle alors qu'il passait sa main ensanglantée sur son propre visage, le barbouillant de sang._

« Je n'arrive plus à pleurer… Je n'y arrive plus… Je crois que … Je suis mort… intérieurement… Ah… Je suis triste… Mylène est morte mais… Je n'arrive pas à pleurer… Je le voudrais tellement… Je voudrais tellement pleurer… crier… geindre… la serrer dans mes bras… mais je n'y arrive pas… Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mana ? »

« Je ne… sais pas du tout… Je ne peux pas t'aider, Alan. »

_Oh que si, elle le pouvait mais la vérité était parfois difficile à accepter. Comment lui dire que ses sentiments venaient de prendre un dernier virage pour disparaître presque définitivement de son existence ? Il avait tellement pleuré, tellement souffert, tellement… de choses… qu'au final… Il s'était mis à devenir insensible._

« Mylène… est morte… Mais j'ai préservée sa beauté… au visage… »

« Est-ce que… Mylène était ta première pokémon, non ? »

« C'est exact… Mylène était une petite fille aux cheveux bleus… En fait… Je l'ai découverte peu de temps après que j'ai connue Zena… Normalement… Nous n'avons pas de pokémons aussi jeune… Mais dans mon cas, Mylène… »

« Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah… Ca faisait sacrément mal… Elle n'y a pas été de main morte ! » _marmonna une voix avant que le corps d'Airoinos ne se soulève._

« Encore vivant ? Je vais m'occuper de ça tout de suite. C'est la moindre des choses… après ce qu'Alan subit de jour en jour à cause d'êtres comme vous. » _annonça Mana tout en s'avançant vers Airoinos._

« Êtres comme nous ? Il n'y avait aucun problème avant ton apparition ! Et celle du roi noir ! Auparavant, tout était calme et tranquille ! »

« Dans un monde stérilisé… Un monde parfait n'existe pas… car il n'évolue pas. Si rien ne change, tout se bloque… et cela emmène peu à peu à la détérioration de la planète. »

« Comme si tu connaissais quelque chose à ce que tu disais, ça me fait bien rire de l'entendre de ta part ! On commence à se dire que tu n'es pas une gamine ordinaire ! Mais ça… Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler… Plitana ou Oricalk s'occuperont de vous mais avant… J'emporte le roi noir avec moi ! Que… »

_Airoinos s'arrêta de parler alors que Mana se retournait vers Alan. Celui-ci faisait quelques pas lentement vers l'homme à la moustache bleue, s'approchant de lui d'un air robotique. Mylène était morte… C'était alors à lui d'au moins venger sa mort… Ce n'était pas à quelqu'un d'autre de s'en occuper… Pas du tout… Ce n'était pas à Mana… Pas du tout…  
Diverses mains blanches commencèrent à apparaître autour d'Airoinos, fonçant en direction d'Alan avant de disparaître complètement._

« Comme avant… Pourquoi ? » _murmura Mana alors que ses mains noires et celles des enfants reculaient._

_Personne ne savait ce qui se passait exactement mais Alan se positionna devant Airoinos, celui-ci ne pouvant reculer, se trouvant contre le mur dans lequel il s'était enfoncé à cause de l'attaque de Mylène. Soudainement, les deux mains d'Alan se placèrent au niveau du cou d'Airoinos, commençant à l'enserrer en même temps que l'homme se retrouvait soulevé au-dessus du sol. Alan murmura d'une voix calme :_

« Une vie pour une vie… hein ? Mylène… était importante pour moi… Au même niveau que Zena… Mana et les enfants…. »

_Elle ? Et les enfants ? Il mettait les enfants et elle au même niveau que Zena ou Mylène ? C'était comment dire… Euh… Intéressant de le savoir…_

« Ne sont pas encore à ce stade… Je crois qu'ils ne le seront jamais… Zena… était très importante à mes yeux… Mylène… l'était tout autant… Mylène était si gentille… Si agréable à vivre… Elle n'aimait pas se battre… Elle trouvait que ses tentacules étaient affreuses… Et pourtant… Pour une personne comme toi… Elle a été obligée d'utiliser cette tactique… »

« Je… Je n'arrive plus à respirer… Je… Je… Arg… Arg… »

_Airoinos tentait de se débattre mais rien ne marchait. La poigne d'Alan était bien plus forte que ses débattements. De plus, ses mains blanches disparaissaient à chaque fois qu'elles tentaient de toucher le jeune homme… Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? C'était ça le roi noir ?! Un roi insensible à leurs attaques ?! Mais à cette allure, il allait…_

« Je vais juste te faire disparaître de leurs vies… Comme tu as fait disparaître Mylène de la vie… Comme vous l'avez fait avec Zena... »

« Je… Je n'ai rien fait avec… cette Zena ! ARGL… Aggg… »

_Oxygène… Il avait besoin d'oxygène et vite ! Mais les mains continuaient de serrer son cou et cela avec de plus en plus d'insistance et puissance. Ah… Il commençait à défaillir… Pourquoi devait-il … mourir comme ça ? Pourquoi… Pour…_

« Mort. »

_Il fit tomber le corps sans vie d'Airoinos au sol, se tournant lentement vers les enfants et Mana. Il se dirigea vers eux, puis vers le cadavre de Mylène, passant une main dans ses cheveux bleus avant de murmurer qu'il était désolé de ne pas pouvoir pleurer pour elle. Il les redressa, abandonnant le corps de Mylène avant de dire :_

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites cette tête d'enterrement ? Nous devons monter encore plus haut… Je crois que nous devrions nous rendre sur le toit… Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Oui… Trouvons la sortie de cet endroit, ça sera bien mieux. Je vous suis, Mana, tu peux prendre les commandes de la troupe ? »

« Oui… Je veux bien… Mais non… Les enfants, passez devant… On vous suis derrière. Moi et Alan, on va avoir une petite discussion. Je suis sûre qu'elle va être très intéressante… »

_Les enfants hochèrent la tête, guidant Alan et Mana vers ce qui semblait être la sortie. Le temps qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à l'ascenseur, cela allait lui permettre de parler avec Alan. Ce geste accompli… n'était pas n'importe quoi… C'était même bien pire que ça._

« Alan… Je tiens à te signaler que tu viens de tuer un homme… ou un pokémon si tu préfères. Comment ressens-tu ton premier meurtre ? »

« Ressentir ? Je n'ai rien… ressenti de spécial… Je voulais juste que Mylène… repose en paix… Et je crois que j'ai réussi grâce à ça… Elle peut dormir tranquillement… »

« Tu n'as pas mal au cœur ? Tu peux me le dire si tu veux… »

« Je croyais que nous n'étions pas sensé nous intéresser l'un à l'autre ? Enfin… Mana… Je me sens vide… de toute existence… J'ai tout perdu… Tout… Vous êtes déjà morts… Vous ne comprenez donc pas que je vais grandir et vieillir… sans ceux qui ont fait mon existence… Sans ceux qui m'ont aidé à être ce que je suis… »

_Elle hocha la tête, semblant le comprendre alors qu'elle gesticulait un peu pour permettre à l'une de ses mains de sortir de sa camisole. Elle tendit sa main vers Alan, celui-ci venant la récupérer sans plus rien dire. Visiblement, la discussion venait de se terminer aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue… Mais après ça…_

« On prend l'ascenseur jusqu'à où maintenant, grand frère ? » _demanda Hansel._

« Hein ? Ah… Jusqu'au sommet. Cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas Airoinos pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Que l'on y aille tout de suite, ça sera mieux. »

« Alors direction le sommet ! Si vous voulez bien rentrer correctement dans l'ascenseur, celui-ci va se refermer d'ici quelques secondes. » _annonça Mana d'une voix enjouée._

« Ce n'est pas très drôle, Mana… Je suis au regret de te l'annoncer. »

_Et voilà qu'elle tentait de le faire sourire mais cela ne marchait pas. Pfff… Elle était bête ou quoi ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire sourire… comme elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire souffrir. Si seulement… Ses pokémons n'étaient pas morts… Ils avaient été le dernier rempart… La dernière chose qui lui rappelait qu'un jour, il avait eu une existence paisible… Mais maintenant… Ce n'était plus le cas et de loin…_

« Ce qui nous attend au sommet de la tour… sera encore plus effroyable qu'auparavant… »

« Comment est-ce que tu pourrais le savoir, Alan ? Tu n'es pas devin. »

« J'ai simplement cette impression… Voilà tout… Ce n'est pas difficile… à deviner. » _marmonna t-il alors que l'ascenseur émettait un bip sonore indiquant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Le seul bruit qui alla couvrir le bip fut celui d'un hélicoptère… qui était posté sur le toit… derrière quatre personnes. Oricalk, Plitana et leurs deux propriétaires._

« Nous vous attendions… » _annonça le vieil homme._

« Cette tour va s'effondrer d'ici quelques minutes… avec vous. » _prononça la vieille femme._

« Et le roi noir disparaîtra… comme il est apparu… » _murmura Plitana en regardant Alan longuement, lui faisant un petit sourire discret._

« Et nous mettrons alors un terme à cette courte ère de révolution. » _signala Oricalk._

_Alan resta parfaitement immobile, ne bougeant pas un seul instant alors que Mana tremblait légèrement de colère. Plusieurs de ses mains noires allèrent vers les deux humains mais elles furent repoussées par les mains blanches de Plitana, celle-ci disant d'une voix douce :_

« Nous avons la jeunesse éternelle… car nous sommes constitués de métal… Nous ne vieillissons pas… Mais seul un groupe pourra gagner ce combat… Mais contrairement au roi noir… Oricalk et moi-même avons combattus le grand spectre… »

« Celui qui a disparu en même temps que le sacrifice d'une personne…. » _reprit Oricalk._

« Mais qu'importe… L'heure n'est pas aux paroles… mais au départ… Si vous survivez à l'effondrement de cette tour… Peut-être que nous nous reverrons… De toute façon… Dorénavant… Plus rien ne sera comme avant… Il faut se tourner vers l'avenir… lorsque le passé est ravagé. » _dit Plitana tout en regardant Alan._

_Se tourner vers l'avenir… le futur… alors qu'il n'avait plus de passé ? Ah… Que c'était drôle… et philosophique… Mais malheureusement, il ne se sentait pas le cœur d'être philosophique ou drôle… Les quatre personnes grimpèrent dans l'hélicoptère, Mana serrant les dents alors qu'Oricalk terminait enfin la discussion :_

« Si vous vous en sortez… Rendez vous au centre de la terre… Là où tout s'est terminé. Je pense que Mana saura de quoi je veux parler… »

_L'hélicoptère disparut dans les cieux après s'être envolé, la tour commençant à trembler de toutes parts. Les enfants poussèrent des petits cris de surprise tandis que Mana cherchait à reprendre son calme. Oricalk et Plitana… Ils semblaient en connaître pas mal sur cette histoire. Elle se tourna vers Alan :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On doit partir d'ici au plus vite ! Ramène-toi vite ! »

« Mana… J'ai une question… Pourquoi est-ce que tu caches tellement de choses ? Oricalk… m'a dit d'oublier le passé… Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça… Est-ce que tu le sais ? Est-ce que tu sais que ce n'est pas simple… que c'est loin d'être facile ? »

« Je ne te cache rien… qui te concerne voilà tout. Donne moi la main, nous quittons cet endroit avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Ca vaut mieux… Allez… Donne la moi. »

_D'un petit geste de la main, il repoussa celle de Mana, faisant quelques pas en se rapprochant du bord. Les enfants poussèrent des cris horrifiés alors que Mana haussait un sourcil. C'était quoi cette imbécilité qu'il était en train de commettre ? Elle commença à s'avancer vers lui mais il prit la parole :_

« Et en quoi… est-ce que je te concerne ? Tu es née avant moi… Tu es morte avant moi… Nous n'avons rien à nous dire alors… Comme les enfants… Je pensais que je serais capable d'être un grand frère… et voilà le résultat… Voilà le résultat… J'ai perdu Zena… mes parents… Mes pokémons… J'ai tout perdu… Vraiment tout… »

« Mais ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Bon… Je vais venir calmement vers toi et tu… »

« Tes mains noires dans ton dos… Elles ne pourront rien faire… Alors rappelle-les. »

« Je fais ce que je désire, ALAN ! » _cria t-elle alors qu'elle projetait toutes ses mains noires vers lui pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable._

_Les mains noires se désintégrèrent en le touchant, comme si elles n'arrivaient pas à l'atteindre. Elle tiqua, faisant un pas assuré vers lui comme pour lui montrer qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser intimider. Les enfants, quant à eux, s'étaient réunis pour ne pas trembler. Ils avaient tellement peur de ce qui se passait… surtout que la tour commençait à sérieusement tanguer, prise par de nombreuses explosions._

« Maintenant, tu vas arrêter tes bêtises, et tu vas gentiment venir vers moi. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais ? Donne-moi une raison… qui me pousserait à venir vers toi. Depuis le départ… De toute façon… Ce qui t'intéresse… est le roi noir. Je ne sais pas du tout… qui est cet homme… Et je ne veux pas le savoir… Je ne veux rien savoir… »

_Il poussa un profond soupir, levant un pied dans le vide pendant quelques secondes, Mana s'arrêtant de marcher. Il remit correctement son pied droit à côté du gauche, se retournant à nouveau vers Mana qui émit un grand sourire démoniaque :_

« Oh oui… Je vois… Je vois très bien ton manège, Alan. Tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose. Que la mort ne serait pas pareille sans toi… Que tu me manqueras et que tu manqueras aux enfants… Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu vois… Tu es pathétique et détestable. Tu veux me faire croire que tu vas te jeter dans le vide mais tu sais quoi… Tu n'as pas le courage pour ça, tu n'auras jamais assez de cran pour ça ! »

« De cran ? De courage… Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi avoir du cran ? »

« Allez saute ! SAUTE ! Puisque c'est ce que tu veux ! Mais non, tu ne le feras pas ! Tu n'es pas capable de ça ! Tu veux jouer au grand et au dur mais tu n'y arriveras jamais ! Tu n'as pas assez de courage ! Alors viens vers moi ! » _prononça t-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix._

« Non. » _annonça t-il avant de lever un pied en avant, puis le second, plongeant dans le vide._

_Qu… Qu… Quoi ?! Il venait de sauter ?! IL VENAIT DE SAUTER ?! Elle cria son nom avec rage, sa camisole se déchirant subitement au niveau des pieds et des mains pour lui laisser une liberté de mouvement optimale. Elle se jeta à sa suite alors que les enfants faisaient de même, des morceaux de béton et de vitre venant les rejoindre en même temps. Alan avait fermés ses yeux, ses bras croisés au niveau du torse, le visage calme et serein._

_Tout s'était écroulé autour de lui… Ses fondations, ses relations, ses sentiments…_  
« Pourquoi régner dans un royaume désert de toute vie ? » _murmura le roi noir en contemplant les champs vides devant son château.  
L'homme au sang des Grands poussa un profond soupir, s'approchant du bord de la fenêtre de la plus haute tour de son palace._

« Ma Reine… Je viens vous rejoindre. » _annonça t-il d'une voix solennelle avant de se préparer à faire un acte que l'on ne pouvait commettre qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.  
Ce fut à ce moment là que le cri de sa plus loyale servante se fit entendre… Un cri dont il avait oublié tout le sens… mais grâce auquel il fut sauvé._

**Erèbe, lorsque le monde s'écroule, verset septième**


	36. Chapitre 29 : VPCQSM

**Chapitre 29 : Vivre pour ceux qui sont morts**

« IMBECILE DE CRETIN D'IDIOT ECERVELE ! » _cria t-elle tout en le rattrapant dans le vide alors qu'ils étaient en train de se rapprocher du sol à vitesse grand V._

_Les enfants eux aussi s'étaient rapprochés alors qu'il gardait ses yeux fermés, ne répondant pas à l'insulte de Mana. Qu'ils disparaissaient… tout simplement… C'était aussi simple que ça… Il ne se sentait pas la motivation pour continuer à vivre dans ce monde, voilà tout…_

« Tu m'écoutes ?! Je t'interdis de mourir ! TU COMPRENDS ? ! » _continuait-elle de lui crier alors qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Qu'elle arrête de lui parler…  
_

« Grand frère ! Grand frère ! Vous aviez dit que vous l'étiez ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez mourir ?! »_ lui demanda Emmy alors que le sol était de plus en plus près… _

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi… Car plus rien ne me rattache à ce monde… »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous nous avez nous, grand frère ! »

« Je ne suis pas votre… » _murmura t-il sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase._

_Il venait de se prendre une claque de la part de Mana alors que celle-ci le serrait avec force contre lui, poussant un cri de douleur alors qu'un morceau de béton venait la percuter dans le dos. Il en fut de même pour les enfants, ceux-ci se réunissant autour de lui alors qu'il ouvrait enfin les yeux… Il voyait le ciel qui s'éloignait tandis que des morceaux de pierre se rapprochaient vers eux… tombant avec eux pour être plus exact._

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

« Tu es enfin revenu à la conscience ?! J'irais bien te coller un pain pour te faire t'évanouir à nouveau mais là… Je n'ai pas la force… »

« Grand frère… Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Est-ce que vous… »

« Pas besoin de me vouvoyer, je n'aime pas ça. Surtout pas lorsqu'on m'appelle grand frère. Donc si tu peux me tutoyer, ça serait bien mieux. » _annonça t-il à Emmy._

« D'a… D'accord grand frère ! Dorénavant, on te… euh… euh tutoiera ! »

« Tant mieux si c'est enfin terminé… Ah… Vraiment, Alan… Tu nous causes que des soucis depuis que tu es là… Mais sans ça… Ca ne serait pas aussi drôle… Par contre… Je ne sais pas comment nous allons ralentir la chute… Nous pourrions léviter…Mais comme tu es vivant, ça serait beaucoup trop dur même en étant à cinq… Enfin… Nous pourrions essayer mais je ne suis pas sûr… Tu voulais mourir n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que nous pourrions te laisser mourir, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Alan ? Si tu me promets de rester vivant… et de te battre pour l'être… Alors, je t'aiderai… Quelle est ta réponse, Alan ? » _murmura Mana._

_Il la regarda quelques instants avant de hocher la tête d'un air positif. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'une violente explosion se produisit à l'étage où ils se trouvaient en train de tomber, les cinq spectres se réunissant autour du jeune homme alors que tout le groupe était renvoyé dans les cieux… Comme si cette explosion n'avait rien de bien naturel._

_Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, ce fut pour voir la lumière du soleil camouflée à moitié par des feuilles… et des branches… Des arbres ? Où est-ce qu'il se trouvait ? Il poussa un petit gémissement en se levant, observant les cieux. Des arbres… Il se trouvait dans l'une des rares zones forestières… Comment ça se faisait ?_

« Mana… Les enfants… Vous savez où on se trouve ? »

_Aucune réponse de leur part. Il se tourna vers eux… pour voir qu'ils n'étaient pas là ? Où est-ce qu'ils étaient passés ? En y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait pas vraiment de blessures… et pourtant… La seule chose dont il se rappelait, ce fut l'explosion… et après ? Plus rien… Il chercha du regard un petit indice mais il n'y avait que la végétation autour de lui… Où est-ce qu'il était tombé ? Et ce ciel… était un peu bizarre… Comme transparent. Comme si tout ça… était contenu dans un dôme de verre ?_

« Mana ! EMMY ! Amy ! Hansel ?! Gretel ?! Où êtes-vous ?! »

_Qu'il lui réponde, ce n'était pas si dur pourtant ! Il voulait juste avoir un petit indice sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ! Il commença à marcher, posant une main sur son cœur en se rappelant… ce qu'il avait fait… Il avait essayé de se suicider… Il avait vraiment essayé… Et il avait tué un homme aussi… Enfin un pokémon… De ses propres mains… Rien que le fait d'y penser… le mettait plus que mal à l'aise… Il s'écroula subitement au sol, ses pieds venant de percuter quelque chose._

« Ahhhhh ! AIE ! »

_Il criait alors qu'il se retrouvait allongé au sol, se retournant avant de pousser un nouveau cri. Ce corps… C'était Mana ?! Et elle était recouverte de blessures ?! Il s'approcha d'elle, lui tapotant délicatement la joue pour essayer de la réveiller mais rien… rien de rien… Elle ne réagissait pas ?!_

« Héhéhé… Mana… Tu es déjà morte à la base… Ca sert à quoi… ça… de mourir une seconde fois ? »

_Mais elle restait définitivement muette alors qu'il cherchait à se contrôler. Si elle était là… Les enfants n'étaient pas loin… pas loin du tout… Ah… Ah… Il devait la prendre avec lui ! Il la souleva avec facilité, la tenant à la façon d'une mariée alors qu'il tendait l'oreille. Une rivière… Un lac artificiel ? Ou autre ? Il chercha à se diriger vers lui, regardant devant lui :_

« Mais qu'est-que ça veut dire… Les enfants ?! »

_Ils se trouvaient tous allongés près de ce qui semblait être un lac, une cascade se trouvant à l'est de celui-ci. Il déposa Mana au sol, s'approchant des enfants… mais non… Ils étaient dans le même état qu'elle… Et le pire ?! C'est qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir si ils étaient vivants ou non ! Enfin peut-être… Il posa son oreille contre le cœur des enfants, cherchant à voir s'il pouvait battre ou non. Et visiblement… C'était le cas…_

_Il s'approcha de Mana, faisant la même chose en se disant que ce n'était pas si grave… si il avait son oreille contre sa poitrine… Le cœur de la jeune femme aux cheveux gris semblait battre lui aussi mais un peu moins que les autres. Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement… mais maintenant… Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il s'approcha du lac, remarquant qu'ils n'avaient plus d'affaires… Et ah… Rien du tout… Il souleva les corps pour les rapprocher le plus près du lac, prenant de l'eau pour en jeter sur eux au niveau du visage._

« En espérant que ça va vous réveiller… »

« AHHHHH ! C'est froid ! » _s'écria Hansel en ouvrant subitement ses yeux._

_Le jeune garçon se redressa, poussant un gémissement de douleur alors qu'il voyait son grand frère arroser le reste des enfants. Chacun se réveillait à la suite de l'arrosage, sauf… Mana… Celle-ci restait inconsciente._

« Vous êtes tous conscients ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Nous avons été séparés… »

« Je crois qu'on a eu des gros soucis… En fait, nous nous sommes réunis… »

« Pour te protéger car l'explosion risquait de te blesser beaucoup trop…. »

« Mais nous avons été blessés nous-mêmes et cela malgré notre constitution… »

« Mana est celle qui s'aie pris le plus de brûlure… Comment… »

_Les enfants venaient de s'adresser à lui alors qu'il détournait le regard. Il ne savait pas du tout comment elle allait ! Il annonça aux enfants de rester près du lac et de s'abreuver alors qu'il s'approchait de Mana, la retournant pour la mettre sur le dos. AHHHH ! C'était quoi ces brûlures ?! Même si… Elles semblaient rétrécir de temps en temps… Son dos était parsemé de brûlures ! C'était quoi ce délire ?!_

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici pour te mettre dans cet état ? Je veux une réponse ! »

_Ah… Ah… Il ne pouvait pas mourir… Pas maintenant ! Pas en la laissant comme ça ! Il annonça aux enfants qu'il allait s'occuper plus longuement de Mana puisqu'elle était la plus affectée. Ils hochèrent tous la tête, demandant si ils devaient partir explorer les environs ou non. Il emmena Mana sous la cascade, rougissant faiblement alors qu'il commençait à retirer les bandeaux dans le dos, du moins ceux qui n'étaient pas calcinés.  
_

« C'est vrai quoi… On me sauve… et après… On disparaît… Ce n'est pas normal… »

_Il passa une main sur le dos brûlé de Mana, avant de subitement venir l'enlacer. Il sentait l'eau sur leurs deux corps mais il espérait qu'avec cette douche froide, elle allait se réveiller très rapidement. Il en avait assez de tout ça… mais il ne pouvait pas mourir… Du moins, pas maintenant… Pas après ce qu'ils avaient fait…_

« Mais c'est froid ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! »

_AH ! Mana ! Elle venait de se réveiller et il remarqua que le bandeau tombait au sol. Elle tourna subitement son visage vers lui, l'observant de ses deux yeux rouges. Un court instant… La cornée était complètement noire autour de la pupille rouge. Mais maintenant… Elle était blanche… Elle le regarda quelques instants avant de sauter sur lui, le faisant cogner contre le sol rocheux._

« Tu es encore en vie ?! Je croyais que… »

« C'est à moi de te dire ça… Tu es encore en seconde vie ? Ou morte ? »

« Arrête tes bêtises ! Avec cette explosion, j'ai eu à peine le temps de réagir ! Je pensais que tout ça n'avait servi à rien ! La prochaine fois que tu recommences une connerie de ce genre, je te balance dans l'explosion, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

« Je sais bien… mais tu sais que tu as… ta poitrine à l'air ? Et que… Je ne suis pas réellement habitué à des gestes d'affection de ta part ? »

_Elle baissait le regard pour rejoindre celui d'Alan porté sur sa poitrine. Elle eut un petit rictus mauvais alors qu'elle commençait à se déshabiller complètement, retirant sa camisole et ses bandelettes. Elle lui tourna le dos sans rien dire._

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me laver ? Avec tes mains si ça ne te dérange pas trop… »

« Aucun souci… Ca ne risque pas de m'embêter… C'est la moindre des choses que je peux faire à quelqu'un qui m'a sauvé… »

« Te sauver est inutile si tu gardes ces mêmes pensées ancrées en toi… Ce n'est pas bon… Tu dois simplement vouloir vivre… Ensuite… Moi et les enfants, on s'occupe du reste. Tu te considérais comme abandonné… quand Mylène est morte… Mais les enfants… Tu les a abandonné… C'est encore plus monstrueux car Mylène n'avait pas le choix contrairement à toi… Tu as décidé de ton plein gré de mourir… »

« Je m'excuse… Sur le moment… Je voulais simplement les rejoindre… Car je n'avais aucune autre idée en tête… Tu comprends Mana ? Ils sont morts… tous morts… »

« Et alors ? C'est la vie… Et il fallait s'en douter avec quelqu'un qui sent la mort à des kilomètres à la ronde… Mais… Nous sommes encore là… pour toi… Tant que tu as des personnes qui veulent que tu restes en vie, tu dois rester en vie… même si tu souffres… Même si au final… Tu aimerais que l'on abrège tes souffrances… Car certaines personnes veulent que tu restes en vie. »

« Est-ce que toi… tu le voudrais, Mana ? » _murmura t-il en passant lentement ses mains sur le dos de la jeune femme aux cheveux gris._

« Moi ? Ce que je veux importe peu… Je me désintéresse complètement… »

« Arrête de mentir s'il te plaît… Je veux une réponse franche… »

« Je crois que… j'aimerais bien que tu restes en vie… aussi pour moi… et les enfants hein ? »

_Il eut un léger rire, venant l'enlacer alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Elle se retourna lentement, fermant son œil droit alors qu'elle l'observa quelques instants, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ils rapprochaient leurs lèvres inexorablement mais ils posèrent chacun une main sur la tête de l'autre._

« Héhéhé ! Bon… Il vaut mieux s'arrêter là avant que les enfants ne s'inquiètent trop. »

« Je confirme, Alan… Par contre… Si je parais complètement nue devant eux… Enfin… Devant toi, à force, ce n'est plus gênant… Oh et puis zut… »

« Remet donc tes bandages et ton bandeau. Pour la camisole, de toute façon, elle est devenue inutile. Ce n'est pas l'habit qui fait le moine. »

« Quelle phrase philosophique complètement douteuse, Alan… Ah… Tu veux m'aider à m'habiller ? Ou je dois te forcer ? »

_Il eut un petit sourire alors qu'elle se mettait debout devant lui, son corps arrosé par la cascade. Il chercha les nombreux bandages, rougissant un peu en la voyant. Elle tourna sur elle-même, émettant un sourire à son tour alors qu'il tentait de lui mettre correctement des bandages. Il ne voyait pas ses mains noires et pourtant… Elles apparurent dans le dos de Mana, commençant à aider le jeune homme à rhabiller Mana.  
_

« Tu n'avais jamais eu besoin de moi depuis le départ… »

« Oh tu sais… Il y a tellement de choses par rapport à toi dont j'ai besoin… Comme pour me nourrir. Qui cuisinerait pour moi et les enfants ? »

« Pour toi, je suis juste un cuisinier ? Et dire que l'on me considère comme un roi… »

« Roi ? Mon œil ! Arrête de trop t'y croire… Mais rappelles-toi ta promesse… Tu dois vivre pour les enfants… et pour moi aussi hein ? »

_Il hocha la tête positivement alors qu'elle lui demandait de lui prendre la main. Maintenant que les bandages étaient remis et moulaient un peu son corps, ils pouvaient sortir de sous la cascade. Hansel et Gretel étaient restés là, poussant des cris de joie en voyant Mana tandis qu'Alan demandait où étaient les deux filles._

« Elles sont parties comme tu… »

« Nous sommes de retour ! Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'on a trouvé ! En fait, nous sommes dans un grand dôme ! Et on ne peut pas en sortir si on n'utilise pas nos pouvoirs spectraux… Et de l'autre côté… » _annonça Emmy._

« Il y a des ruines ! Ou un temple ! Ou enfin quelque chose comme ça ! On a pas osées rentrer à l'intérieur car on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dedans… Il n'y a personne qui vit ici sinon ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est dans cet endroit… » _termina Amy._

« Ne vous en faites pas… Pour aujourd'hui, on se repose… et demain, nous partirons les environs… Là… Vous avez besoin de vous reposer… Et je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'aie dit ou fait… Après la mort de Mylène… Je ne le… pensais pas vraiment. »

_Mana lui donna une petite claque derrière le crâne. C'était déjà tout oublié !_


	37. Chapitre 30 : UTPUSDP

**Chapitre 30 : Un temple pour une scène du passé**

« Reposez vous pour ce soir. Heureusement que cette forêt a de quoi nous nourrir… Les fruits sont assez abondants mais je ne compte pas rester ici trop longtemps. » _annonça Alan tout en prenant quelques fruits qu'il tendit aux enfants._

_Il grimpait aux arbres, se donnant en spectacle pour eux tandis qu'ils rigolaient. Même Mana osait un petit sourire en l'observant. Il passait d'arbre en arbre, semblant un peu plus heureux qu'auparavant avant qu'il ne retombe au sol, s'étant cogné la tête. Les enfants s'approchèrent de lui, inquiets alors qu'il disait :_

« Non, non, ce n'est rien ! Je n'ai pas perdu de cerveau ! »

« On ne peut pas perdre ce que l'on n'a pas ! C'est ça à force de se prendre pour un Capumain et encore, je suis même sûre que les Capumains sont plus intelligents que toi. »

« Tu veux une banane ? » _lui demanda t-il en lui tendant le fruit dont il parlait._

« Non merci… Mais j'ai une autre utilité pour cette banane. »

_Elle prit le fruit, le pelant avec un petit sourire avant de l'enfoncer dans le front d'Alan, celui-ci se roulant au sol en prétextant qu'elle avait visé l'œil. Les quatre enfants se tournèrent vers elle, la regardant d'un air inquisiteur comme pour lui demander d'aller s'excuser. Elle soupira longuement, soulevant l'adolescent pour l'emmener auprès du lac._

« Vraiment… Mais quel idiot d'avoir bougé au dernier instant. Tu dois être le seul idiot à réussir à se planter une banane dans l'œil. »

« Ou alors, celui qui est assez intelligent pour prévoir ce qu'il veut faire. »

« Hein ? Co… Comment ça ?! Qu'est-ce que tu manigances Alan ?! »

« Oh ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais imaginer… à part CA ! »

_Il la poussa subitement dans le lac, lui arrachant un cri de surprise en même temps que les enfants. Elle sortie du lac, ses cheveux gris camouflant un peu son œil rouge, la jeune femme ayant remise son bandeau entre temps sur l'œil droit._

« Voilà ce dont je parlais… A charge de revanche, Mana. » _dit-il en se retournant._

« Toi… Toi… TU NE BOUGES PAS DE LA ! » _ cria t-elle alors que diverses mains noires apparaissaient derrière elle, venant se placer sur toutes les parties du corps d'Alan pour le tirer en arrière. Il fut plongé dans l'eau à son tour, la jeune femme lui enfouissant la tête sous l'eau pendant quelques secondes tout en éclatant de rire._

« Alors ?! On aime ma surprise ?! Tu as voulu faire le plus malin, t'es tombé dans le ravin ! Ou plutôt dans l'eau ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis hein ?! Est-ce que tu aimes ça ?! Réponds moi ! REPONDS MOI SOUS L'EAU ! »

« Euh… Euh… Mana… Il n'y a plus de bulles qui apparaissent à la surface… »

_OUPS ! Elle retira la tête d'Alan, voyant que le jeune homme s'était évanoui… ou plutôt noyé. Elle avait un peu forcé la chose, on dirait… Elle l'extirpa de l'eau, les quatre enfants lui disant qu'elle avait été un peu trop violente sur ce coup. Elle grogna légèrement, leur disant de se taire et de s'éloigner ! Qu'ils aillent chercher plutôt des morceaux de bois pour faire du feu au lieu de l'ouvrir inutilement ! Les enfants disparurent quelques instants alors qu'elle murmurait d'une voix calme et irritée :_

« Vraiment… Des fois, je me demande ce qui te passe par la tête. Bon… Cette fois-ci, ça sera encore fait sans arrière-pensée. »

_Elle pinça le nez du jeune homme, faisant tomber son bandeau alors qu'elle fermait ses deux yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois, elle se sentait obligée de ne pas porter son bandeau quand elle… se rapprochait un peu trop. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Alan, venant racler ses dents avec sa langue avant de lui donner un peu d'air. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme, commençant à lui administrer les premiers secours._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, il était en train de tousser, crachant de l'eau alors que Mana remettait correctement son bandeau sur son œil droit. Voilà, c'était une bonne chose de faite mais maintenant, il allait devoir se calmer un peu ! Elle s'adressa à lui :_

« Alan ! La prochaine fois, évite de me faire un sale coup ! »

« Où sont les enfants ? Hey ! Je suis trempé ! Je me suis noyé ? »

« Oui… Ca ne se voit pas sur ton visage d'idiot ? Pourtant, tu as encore les marques. »

« Tu m'as donc fait un peu de bouche à bouche ? »

_Elle détourna légèrement le regard en hochant très faiblement la tête alors qu'il toussait un peu, crachant à nouveau de l'eau. Mieux valait éviter de parler trop de toute cette histoire… Des fois, il valait mieux s'abstenir de parler non ? Ils essayèrent de se regarder sans y arriver réellement. Des fois… Il valait mieux… ne rien dire du tout… Rien du tout._

« AHHHH ! Grand frère est à nouveau conscient ! Sa petite amie lui a fait du bouche à bouche ! Hihihi ! » _s'écria Emmy avant de déposer les morceaux de bois au sol._

« Je ne suis pas sa petite a… Oh et puis zut, allez-vous faire voir ! Bon, vous avez ramené du bois ? On va pouvoir allumer un feu. »

« Je sais me débrouiller pour ça ! Laissez-moi faire ! » _s'écria Alan._

« J'ai pas confiance… Vraiment pas confiance… Surveillons-le. » _murmura Mana._

_Et puis quoi encore ? Il savait faire du feu ! Bon… Avec deux morceaux de bois et cela prenait du temps… Mais au moins, il était capable d'en faire ! Après plusieurs minutes de lutte, une petite flamme fit son apparition jusqu'à devenir assez imposante pour réchauffer tout le monde. Mana et Alan grelottèrent ensembles, se rappelant qu'ils avaient été plongés dans l'eau du lac. Les enfants les poussèrent avec leurs mains noires l'un contre l'autre, les deux adolescents n'ayant pas le mental nécessaire pour s'éloigner._

« Fait plutôt froid ici… Enfin, mangeons, les enfants. Mana… Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme fruit ? On a des pommes, des pêches, tout ce que tu veux… »

« Vas pour une pomme, Alan. Merci beaucoup. »

_Le repas se passa dans le calme et la tranquillité, les enfants se couchant rapidement après avoir mangé. Visiblement, ils étaient fatigués plus que de raison, cela devait être à cause de ce qui s'était passé dans le gratte-ciel. Finalement, ils étaient tout les deux l'un contre l'autre, observant les flammes tout en ne disant rien. Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence :_

« On devrait aussi aller se coucher non ? Ca vaudrait mieux je dirais… Même si je ne suis pas fatigué au point de m'écrouler comme eux. »

« Je ne l'ai pas dit aux enfants… Mais je sais ce que cet endroit représente… »

« Ah ? Et alors… Qu'est-ce qu'il représente… Si tu veux bien me le dire… »

« C'est ici que la bataille contre le grand spectre s'est terminée… Et qu'une stèle en l'honneur de la personne sacrifiée… se trouve… »

« Mana… Est-ce que par hasard… Ca serait… »

« Je commence à être fatiguée… Je vais me coucher aussi, Alan. Si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Si tu ne dors pas contre moi, cela va me déranger, Mana. J'ai encore un peu froid. »

_Elle allait s'éloigner de lui mais lui fit un petit sourire, se couchant sur le sol tandis que les mains noires disparaissaient dans son dos. Il alla se rapprocher d'elle, posant ses deux mains sur son ventre pour la faire se retourner et elle se laissa faire avec un petit sourire. Elle l'observa quelques instants, fermant son œil rouge avant de coller sa tête contre son torse._

« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas… si je m'installe ici… »

« Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qui te ferait penser le contraire, Mana ? Non… Alors c'est bon… Il faut que l'on dorme pour demain… Il faut être en pleine forme je pense… »

« Merci… pour… ne pas avoir insisté… »

« Insisté sur quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Mana. J'en suis désolé… »

« Bonne nuit alors… Là, tu vois de quoi je veux parler ? »

« Héhéhé… Oui… Je vois très bien de quoi tu veux parler. Bonne nuit, Mana. »

_Il la serra contre lui, sa tête posée sur celle de Mana alors qu'ils cherchaient à dormir tout les deux. Les flammes continuaient à danser devant eux, les deux êtres n'ayant nullement besoin d'elles pour ressentir cette chaleur interne entre eux deux. Les mains caressaient le dos de l'autre ainsi que les cheveux de celui ou celle avec qui il dormait… C'était si particulier alors qu'il y avait moins d'une journée… Il avait presque réussi à se suicider._

_Le lendemain fut plus joyeux et ils furent réveillés par des petits rires. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent longuement, voyant que leurs fronts s'étaient joints pendant le sommeil, leurs yeux et leurs visages étant bien plus proches que nécessaires. Ils auraient du se retirer vivement pour ne pas prêter à confusion mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Avec lenteur, ils se séparèrent, les trois filles rigolant entre elles._

« Bon… Préparez-vous. On part d'ici vingt minutes, on mange un petit bout, on se nettoie, on se lave et on y va ! »

« Ouiiiiiii grand frère ! » _s'époumonèrent les enfants avant d'exécuter ce qu'il demandait._

« Bien dormi sinon, Alan ? » _lui demanda Mana en émettant un petit sourire._

«Disons que… Ca allait pas mal… Enfin… J'ai bien aimé…Je n'avais pas froid. » _lui répondit-il en arborant le même sourire._

_Une demi-heure s'écoula contrairement aux vingt minutes dont Alan parlait et ils se mirent tous en route. Sur le chemin, il serrait la main de Mana dans la sienne, marchant à côté des enfants, les deux sœurs étant du côté de Mana, Hansel et Gretel de celui d'Alan._

« C'est donc ça… Je le pensais plus classe… » _murmura t-il en observant le temple qui ressemblait plus à une grotte à peine ouvragée plutôt qu'à une magnifique œuvre architecturale. Il sentit la main de Mana qui se serrait dans la sienne._

« C'est cet endroit ! C'est exactement celui là ! On ne sait pas ce qu'il contient ! » _s'écria Amy en le désignant avec entrain._

« Moi… Je le sais très bien… Avançons… à nouveau… Vous verrez très bien de vos propres yeux de toute façon… »

_Elle avait dit ces quelques mots avec tristesse, alors qu'il la faisait se coller un peu plus contre lui. Elle n'avait pas à être triste… Lui non plus n'avait pas à l'être… Après l'excès de folie dont elle avait montré au départ, elle laissait place à une autre part de sa personnalité. Sur le chemin à l'intérieur de la grotte, il remarqua que quelques torches étaient allumées :_

« La décoration est plutôt sympathique. Ca a un aspect un peu lugubre je trouve. On dirait que c'est toi qui l'as faite, Mana. Où sont les crânes dans lesquels on peut s'abreuver ? »

« Arrêtes tes bêtises, idiot… » _murmura t-elle en rigolant très faiblement._

« Moi ? Un idiot ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on me le dit ! »

« Et je tiens à confirmer ces paroles. Tu es le pire des idiots… Mais c'est comme ça. »

_Au moins… Elle semblait un peu moins anxieuse qu'auparavant… C'était tant mieux. Il s'en félicitait intérieurement alors que la main de Mana restait logée dans la sienne. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir peur… De toute façon, à force, ils commençaient tous à savoir ce qui s'était passé pendant la guerre contre le grand spectre. Ce n'était pas la découverte du siècle non plus… Enfin… Il s'en doutait peu à peu…_

_Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une pièce assez grande… où se trouvait des braseros avec des flammes de différentes couleurs… Mais c'était surtout l'autel en son milieu qui était le plus impressionnant. Sur une croix en marbre… se trouvait un squelette parfaitement sauvegardé… Mana frissonna plus que de raison, détournant le regard en se mordant les lèvres._

« Mana… Est-ce que c'est… ce que je pense ? »

« A croire… que voir son propre cadavre rend les gens mal à l'aise. »

_Oui… C'était donc bien le cadavre de Mana… ou plutôt son squelette… Pour être ainsi plantée sur la croix, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait été… sacrifiée complètement… Rien qu'à l'idée de penser à ça… le mettait mal à l'aise. Elle murmura :_

« Ce sont tous des idiots… Ils y ont cru depuis le départ… Dès qu'il a dit ces mots… »

« N'y pense plus… d'accord ? C'est donc toi… l'héroïne… qui nous a sauvés ? »

« Oui… Enfin… L'héroïne, c'est le titre que l'on m'a donné alors que je ne le méritais pas. Ils voulaient se racheter une conduite… Se sentir bien dans leurs têtes alors qu'ils savaient qu'ils avaient commis l'irréparable… »

« De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler, Mana ? Je suis… prêt à t'écouter. »

« Elle veut tout simplement parler de ce sacrifice qui n'avait jamais été prévu au départ. » _annonça une voix derrière la croix de pierre alors qu'apparaissait peu à peu Plitana._

« PLITANA ! Tu es là ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais… Non… Tu nous attendais. »

« Roi noir… Sais-tu pourquoi tu es né ? Pourquoi depuis toutes ces réincarnations… Tu souffres autant ? Car tu dois être le réceptacle d'une puissance… encore plus dévastatrice… Mais cela ne se fera que lorsque tu abattras Oricalk et moi-même… Ce qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver avant quelques temps… »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Je veux juste… savoir pour Mana. »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux gris observa quelques instants Plitana puis l'autel avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans le torse d'Alan. Celui-ci passa lentement une main dans les cheveux gris de la jeune femme, attendant que Plitana reprenne la parole mais ce fut une autre voix qui se fit entendre :_

« Savoir quoi ? Ce qui s'est réellement passé pendant cette guerre ? Contre les spectres ? Contre cette armée ? Plitana va te le dire… Quant à moi, je voulais simplement voir la réaction de Mana. » _annonça l'homme aux cheveux gris en sortant de derrière l'autel à son tour. Il s'approcha de Plitana, reprenant la parole :_

« De toute façon, si vous n'arrivez même pas à comprendre ce moment et à vous battre contre ma reine… Vous n'aurez aucune chance contre moi… Si vous vous en sortez vivants… Venez donc au plus profond de ce temple… Je vous attendrai. Mais je ne serai pas seul. »


	38. Chapitre 31 : SFT

**Chapitre 31 : Se faire trahir par ceux que l'on protège**

« Par où dois-je commencer ? Par ce qu'était Mana à la base ? Une jeune fille aux cheveux argentés… et orpheline ? On ne dira pas qu'elle a été élevée par les pokémons mais cela ressemblait presque à une histoire ainsi… »

« Tais-toi… Ne parle pas de moi comme ça, Plitana ! »

« Pourquoi cela, Mana ? Laisse-moi donc continuer… Je vais tout leur dire… Alors Mana était une pauvre orpheline… Ses parents ont été tués lors d'une guérilla orchestrée par un groupuscule inconnu… Pour ne pas changer… Elle a donc été adoptée mais rapidement ramenée à l'orphelinat car son comportement était difficile… Bien trop difficile pour sa famille d'accueil… Ou ses familles d'accueil… A l'âge de treize ans, elle s'est enfuie finalement de l'orphelinat et a disparu de la circulation… Tout en se disant qu'elle était quand même accompagnée de son unique pokémon… »

« Qui était ? »

« Cela, tu le sauras en temps et en heure, Alan. Laisse-moi donc continuer. Cette petite fille aux cheveux argentés… était une véritable démone… Oui, une jeune fille comme il en existait qu'une par siècle… Elle n'avait besoin que de deux pokémons pour se faire respecter… Et un par un, les champions tombaient… Un par un, les maîtres des ligues s'effondraient… Un par un… Les chefs des organisations criminelles disparaissaient… Oui… Elle était diabolique… Diaboliquement puissante et effrayante… Nul ne lui connaissait de relations, nul ne lui connaissait de sentiments… Les années étaient passées mais les morts se faisaient toujours de plus en plus importants… Mais elle était au-dessus de tout ça… »

_Plitana s'arrêta finalement de parler pour laisser le temps à Alan et aux enfants de digérer l'information. Mana était donc tout ça ? La jeune femme aux cheveux gris tremblait de colère car maintenant ils commençaient à connaître la vérité… Cette vérité que les livres cachaient… Non… Mais ils ne savaient rien par rapport à ce qui s'était passé…_

« Jusque là, ce n'est pas une grande surprise non ? Que Mana se soit trouvée au-dessus de tout ça. Je veux dire par là… Elle ne me parait pas plus différente qu'auparavant. »

_Mana tourna son regard vers Alan, l'observant avec étonnement. Ca n'avait rien de spécial ou différent à ses yeux… ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Voyant qu'elle le regardait, il reprit en passant une main sur sa joue :_

« Si tu me disais qu'elle a déjà tué alors qu'elle n'avait que treize ans, je te croirais aussi… Si tu me disais qu'elle était du genre un peu folle, ça serait la même chose. Sincèrement, tu ne m'apprends rien de nouveau. Je m'en doutais un peu qu'elle n'avait pas eu une enfance facile hein ? Vu son caractère lorsque je l'ai rencontré… »

« Tu es le premier homme à l'avoir touché… Même lorsqu'elle était vivante… Elle n'avait jamais laissé une personne s'approcher d'elle… Même si elle était blessée… Elle était trop fière… Trop arrogante pour ça… Mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise arrogance… Elle avait appris à se méfier de tous les humains et de tous les pokémons… A cause de son enfance… et de ce qu'elle avait vécu… Il y a tellement de choses qui l'empêchaient de nouer une simple relation lorsqu'elle était vivante… » _annonça Plitana d'une voix calme._

« Mais tout cela ne m'a jamais amené quelque chose de bon… Comme j'étais au-dessus de tous et de toutes… Certains essayaient de m'éliminer… mais mes deux pokémons… étaient toujours là pour me protéger… Je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir de leurs noms… mais ils sont morts… depuis le temps… » _reprit Mana d'une voix traînante._

_Enfin… Elle s'était mise à parler, s'adressant à Plitana ainsi qu'au reste de son groupe. Elle restait près d'Alan, serrant avec plus d'insistance la main du jeune homme comme pour se donner du courage. Elle reprenait sur le même ton :_

« Enfin… Ils ne me faisaient pas peur… Pourquoi aurais-je peur de ces personnes… complètement ridicules… De l'autre côté, je vivais seule… dans un coin inconnu de tous… Et j'avais atteint des sommets inégalés… par les hommes et les pokémons… »

« Mais cela ne l'avait jamais préparé à ce qui allait s'ensuivre… » _continua Plitana._

« L'arrivée du Grand Spectre, c'est ça ? » _demanda Alan alors que les enfants restaient définitivement muets, comme captivés par cette histoire. C'est vrai… Ils ne connaissaient pas cette histoire._

_Il demanda à Mana si elle voulait s'asseoir, la jeune femme trouvant cette question un peu… hors de propos en se disant qu'ils étaient en face d'une adversaire. Mais Plitana fit un petit geste de la main pour leur dire qu'il n'y avait aucun souci. De toute façon, ils voyaient tout de suite si elle mentait ou non… Il apercevait les mains blanches dans le dos de Plitana… comme les mains noires dans le dos des enfants et de Mana. Il alla faire s'asseoir la jeune femme aux cheveux gris sur lui, étant lui-même assis sur le sol._

« Oui… Le Grand Spectre… On ne sait toujours pas comment il a été créé… Mais les scientifiques avaient une théorie… Un concentra de tous les sentiments néfastes émanant d'un seul et unique spectre qui avait dévoré ses congénères pour devenir horriblement puissant. Autant dire que lorsqu'il est apparu, le monde était sans dessus-dessous. » _continua Mana, tremblant légèrement alors qu'Alan mettait ses mains dans ses cheveux gris._

« Je vais t'arrêter quelques instants, Mana… Est-ce que toi et ce jeune homme… » _demanda Plitana en regardant Alan puis la jeune femme aux cheveux gris._

« En quoi est-ce que cela te concerne, toi ? Je pourrais le savoir ?! Et non, il n'y a rien de plus qu'une simple euh… Euh… Euh… Une simple quoi, Alan ? »

« Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça. Comment voudrais-tu que je le sache, Mana ? Moi, ce que je ress… »

« Tais toi, c'est bon, je ne veux pas entendre plus ! Je sais pas quelle est ma relation avec Alan et je ne veux pas le savoir. De même, elle ne te concerne pas, Plitana ! » _cria la jeune femme aux cheveux gris avant de pousser un petit soupir grâce aux caresses d'Alan._

« Soit… Soit… Soit… Je me tairai alors… Est-ce que tu préfères que je continue ? Ou alors tu veux raconter la suite de ton histoire ? » _demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux violets, un sourire aux lèvres en voyant Mana qui hochait la tête d'un air négatif pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait prendre sa place._

_Plitana resta muette pendant quelques instants, observant Mana qui avait fermé son œil gauche, ses lèvres fermées et qui pourtant laissaient s'échapper des petits soupirs de joie. Il lui fallait si peu pour la mettre dans cet état au final. La femme aux cheveux violets toussa légèrement avant de reprendre d'une voix calme :_

« Où alors en étions-nous ? Ah oui… Nous disions que le fait d'être arrogant ne rend pas une personne méchante ou stupide… Non… Être arrogant peut aussi être une bonne arrogance car Mana, en dépit de toutes ses… ahem… qualités… dirons-nous, elle était une personne bonne. Car elle faisait toujours les choix les plus justes… Mais le grand spectre était arrivé et avec lui, les pokémons spectres s'étaient rebellés les uns après les autres… Ce fut une guerre effroyable… Vraiment une guerre horrible… Les pokémons psychiques et ceux qui étaient capables de se battre en utilisant leurs corps furent les plus utilisés mais il y avait des morts… beaucoup de morts du côté des humains et des pokémons… Imagine donc un seul instant : Le Grand Spectre utilisait les nouveaux morts pour agrandir son armée… tandis que celle des humains et des pokémons se réduisait au fur et à mesure. »

« Mais alors, c'était une guerre perdue d'avance ? » _demanda Alan._

« Oui et non… Mana était parmi nous… Et les pouvoirs de ses pokémons étaient ancestraux… bien plus qu'on ne pouvait le croire… »

« Co… Comment ça ? »

« Ils ont tout simplement réussi à bannir les spectres qu'ils affrontaient… Ainsi, si on bannissait l'âme d'un mort ou alors d'un vivant avant qu'il ne meure, le Grand Spectre ne pouvait pas les faire revenir de son côté ou les absorber… C'était là l'un des points faibles du Grand Spectre… Mais lui aussi avait de la ressource… »

_Toutes ces choses… Pourquoi est-ce que les livres n'en parlaient pas ? A part signaler avec peu de détails ce qui s'était passé, il manquait tellement de choses… Et Plitana semblait tellement au courant… Il passa une main sur le front de Mana, cherchant à la réconforter alors que la jeune femme restait parfaitement immobile comme dénuée de vie._

« Puisqu'il ne pouvait plus les absorber… Autant les faire s'entretuer ? Passé maître dans l'art illusoire, il a fait que les hommes affrontent les hommes, les pokémons affrontent les pokémons… Et là, ce fut une hécatombe pire que la précédente… Même Mana ne pouvait pas empêcher une telle chose… C'est pourquoi elle prit une décision… »

« Aller affronter le Grand Spectre dès maintenant ? »

« Oui… C'est exact… Et elle en était capable… Elle ne réagissait pas aux illusions de ce dernier… Son mental aguerri par ses pokémons lui permettait de combattre à armes égales contre le Grand Spectre… Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses illusions contre elle. »

« A croire que Mana était vraiment exceptionnelle… » _dit-il avec un petit rire._

_Il enserra la jeune femme contre lui, cherchant à la réconforter tout en espérant que tout ceci allait mieux se passer. Vraiment… La jeune femme était dans un piètre état mental… En fait, elle ne répondait plus maintenant. Elle restait définitivement muette, dans les bras d'Alan comme pour chercher le réconfort qu'elle n'avait jamais eu lorsqu'elle était vivante. Les quatre enfants, de leurs côtés s'étaient positionnés peu à peu autour d'Alan et Mana comme pour les protéger… bien que les mains restaient derrière les personnes._

« Alors pour la bataille entre le Grand Spectre et Mana, autant dire que ces deux personnes étaient tenaces… Très tenaces à tel point que malgré la faim et la fatigue, Mana restait debout et tenait tête à cette créature… Imagine un seul instant que ton ventre crie famine en quémandant de la nourriture alors que tu ne peux rien faire pour ça… Heureusement que ses pokémons étaient là pour l'aider à s'abreuver mais autant te dire qu'à force, ce n'était pas très joli… Son visage était ensanglanté, ses muscles étaient appauvris, bref… »

« Ca me fait bizarre… d'entendre ça à ton sujet, Mana… »

« Ce n'est pas ça le pire… C'est ce qui arrive après qui est horrible… Alan… » _murmura t-elle sans pour autant sangloter._

« Je vous laisse deux minutes pour parler entre vous… Je pense que cela peut s'avérer nécessaire pour elle et toi. » _annonça Plitana en se retournant vers la croix de pierre._

_Que… Que… Qu'est-ce que Plitana faisait ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le mode de fonctionnement de cette femme… mais il la remerciait… Mana avait besoin d'être serré contre quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un était lui… Comme quoi… Lorsqu'on grattait sous la couche de haine d'une personne, on pouvait avoir de sacrées surprises. Il caressa les cheveux gris de Mana, celle-ci ayant refugiée sa tête contre son torse._

« Je ne voulais pas que l'on me voit en tant qu'humaine… Je suis morte à cet instant… »

« Et pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu es quand même une humaine à la base… Enfin je veux dire… Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu étais… »

« J'ai tué des personnes… Je suis asociale… Enfin… J'ai commis tellement de choses… »

« Wowowow… Et lorsque tu étais morte, tu n'as pas fait pareil. Tu es une véritable cinglée, tu as un rire de folle, tu ne te préoccupes que de ta personne, tu aimes manipuler et jouer avec ceux qui t'entourent, tu es… »

« Je crois que pour me réconforter… Tu t'es trompé lourdement… Alan… »

« Qui a dit que je voulais te réconforter ? Je voulais juste montrer à quel point tu étais stupide et gamine quand tu le désirais… »

_Elle redressa son regard, l'observant de son œil rouge avec stupéfaction. Il ne voulait pas la réconforter ?! C'était quoi son problème ? Pour une fois qu'elle montrait un état de faiblesse, il n'en profitait même pas ! Enfin si… Mais pas dans le bon sens quoi. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche mais elle se retrouva à moitié étouffée par les bras d'Alan qui la serraient contre lui._

« Mais bon, on ne refait pas une personne. Ce que tu es me suffit déjà amplement… comme pour les enfants. Je ne vais pas demander à une personne de changer radicalement de personnalité pour moi. J'ai appris à vivre avec… alors cela ne me dérange pas plus que ça… Donc tu vois ? Je pense être capable de supporter ces côtés que tu abhorres. »

_Ah… Ah… Il s'était bien rattrapé sur ce coup. Elle renifla légèrement, restant engouffrée dans ses bras alors que Plitana se retournait lentement vers les six personnes devant elle. Pouvait-elle reprendre la parole ? Elle demanda :_

« Voulez-vous alors connaître la suite et fin de l'histoire ? »

« Ca m'intéresse… Tu sembles savoir bien plus de choses… »

« Je connais simplement les moindres détails… J'en étais à l'affrontement du Grand Spectre contre Mana et ses pokémons. Celui-ci perdait peu à peu son pouvoir, devant canaliser toutes ses forces contre elle… Et ce qui devait arriver arriva… Les humains et les pokémons reprirent tout leurs sens… et se lancèrent dans la bataille… »

« Il était affaibli… et sur le point de tomber… Mais alors pourquoi parler de sacrifice ? »

« Car les humains et les pokémons ont commis la pire des bêtises… »

« Celle de croire en cette créature… Avec ses belles paroles… » _murmura Mana à la suite de Plitana._

_La jeune femme aux cheveux gris quitta les bras d'Alan, restant néanmoins près de lui en baissant le regard. Elle reprit d'une voix triste :_

« Ces humains étaient vraiment stupides… Le Grand Spectre allait disparaître… complètement… Être annihilé… Mais celui-ci a crié qu'il ne pouvait pas être vaincu… Qu'il pourrait revenir quand il le désirait… Car il était invincible… Et il a laissé s'échapper quelques mots qui sont restés ancrés dans la tête des personnes… »

« Si vous voulez vraiment m'abattre, il faudra tuer une vierge ! UNE VIERGE ! Mais ça… Vous n'en trouverez jamais ! Vous ne pourrez jamais me tuer ! Je suis immortel ! Seul le sang d'une vierge pourrait réussir à empêcher ma malédiction de tomber sur vous ! » _s'écria Mana, tentant d'imiter la personne dont elle prenait les paroles._

« Une vierge ? C'est vrai que… Je ne crois pas que Mana… » _murmura Alan en la regardant._

« Ce n'est pas la question, Alan ! Arrête donc d'y penser ! » _grogna t-elle avant qu'elle ne reprenne d'une voix lente et mélancolique._

« Et ces imbéciles ont cru à ses paroles… Devant des milliers… non des dizaines de milliers de personnes… Mes pokémons n'ont rien pu faire pour les empêcher de me crucifier… Le pire dans toute cette histoire ? C'est que dès l'instant où les pieux ont été plantés dans le marbre et dans mon corps… Il a disparu… complètement… en poussant un cri agonisant… Comme si… Il avait dit la vérité… » _continua Mana alors que Plitana terminait :_

« Fin de l'histoire… Mana a fait confiance aux humains et cela l'a mené à sa perte… Ils ne pensaient qu'à se sauver… Ils ne pensaient pas un seul instant à la personne qui avait combattu pour eux avec ardeur… Non… Ils ne pensaient à rien… Juste à leur petite personne et à leur famille… Mana était détestée… tout en étant admirée… Alors la perte d'une adolescente… qui avait fait son maximum pour eux… Ce n'était pas grand-chose. »


	39. Chapitre 32 : Un souffle qui s'éteint

**Chapitre 32 : Un souffle qui s'éteint**

« Mais bon… Maintenant que je vous ai tout raconté… Je crois que l'on peut commencer à s'attaquer, n'est-ce pas ? Alan ? Est-ce que tu te sens prêt à voir ta peau tomber lambeaux par lambeaux ? Si tel est le cas… Alors… »

_Les mains blanches de Plitana apparurent derrière elle… Contrairement à celles des précédents pokémons psychiques, elles semblaient si grandes… si imposantes… Si nombreuses… Certaines mains commencèrent à se transformer en lames, d'autres en différentes armes comme des épées, des haches, toutes les sortes…  
_

« Alan… Prépare-toi… C'est un conseil… »

« Je ne me préparais à rien ! Mana n'est pas dans son état normal ! » _s'écria t-il en désignant la jeune femme aux cheveux gris._

_Celle-ci avait le visage livide comme si elle avait mangé quelque chose qui n'était plus très frais mais il savait très bien que ce n'était pas ça le problème… Non… C'était le fait de lui avoir tout dit… de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé à ce moment là… Elle murmurait doucement alors que les quatre enfants se positionnaient devant le duo pour les protéger :_

« Les humains sont horribles… Je le savais très bien… Je le savais parfaitement… Parfaitement… Mais j'ai toujours tout fait pour protéger ces derniers… malgré leurs actes infâmes… Je voulais protéger ceux qui méritaient de vivre… Alors… Alan, réponds-moi ! REPONDS MOI FRANCHEMENT ! Est-ce que je ne méritais pas de vivre moi aussi ?! »

_Elle explosa subitement en sanglots, Alan la regarda avec étonnement alors qu'il voyait des larmes qui s'écoulaient le long de ses joues. Même son bandeau n'arrivait pas à arrêter le flot qui s'écoulait de ses deux yeux._

« Ce n'est pas l'heure de pleurer, Mana… Alan… Et ce ne sont pas ses enfants qui m'arrêteront. Vous devez comprendre que ce sera votre perte. »

_Les armes blanches partirent en direction de Mana et Alan mais les quatre enfants sortaient leurs propres mains noires, arrêtant les armes avec celles-ci tout en reculant. Plitana émit un petit sifflement admiratif, souriant tendrement avant de dire :_

« Je vois… Normalement… Vous ne seriez même pas capables de me tenir tête… Mais quelque chose vous pousse à ne pas abandonner n'est-ce pas ? »

« Grand frère s'occupe de sa petite amie ! » _répondit Emmy en gémissant de douleur._

« On ne peut pas les laisser sans défense ! » _continua Amy en se rapprochant de sa sœur._

« Ils ont besoin de nous comme nous avons besoin de lui ! Grand frère ne nous abandonnera pas ! Il ne nous considère pas comme des spectres ! » _crièrent ensemble Hansel et Gretel, repoussant les différentes armes blanches, Plitana reculant de quelques pas._

« Comme vous le désirez… Si vous voulez disparaître à jamais pour votre grand frère… ou le roi noir… Libre à vous… Mais vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous enfoncez. »

_Puisqu'ils voulaient lui tenir tête, c'était tant mieux… Cela allait accentuer la donne. Elle fit apparaître de nouvelles mains blanches tandis qu'Alan continuait d'observer Mana, lui séchant les larmes avec sa main droite._

« Arrête de pleurer, Mana… Ca ne te correspond pas du tout. »

« J'ai le droit de pleurer ! Je suis aussi un être humain ! Mais on ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Je pouvais vivre aussi ! Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu vivre ! »

« Mais si c'était le cas… Est-ce que je t'aurais connu ? »

_Hein ? Elle releva son visage larmoyant, son bandeau commençant à légèrement bouger sans pour autant arrêter de cacher son œil droit. Ne pas la connaître ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il disait ça ? Il reprit avec douceur :_

« Et oui ! Si tu n'étais pas morte, si tu n'étais pas devenue comme ça, est-ce que je t'aurai rencontré un jour ? Je ne crois pas… Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? Je ne comprends pas… Est-ce que tu veux que je te dise… que j'aurai été… triste ? De ne pas te connaître ? »

« Pour ma part, je pense que ça aurait crée un vide… dans mon cœur. »

« Un vide… Est-ce que c'est vrai ce que tu dis Alan ? Est-ce que… je suis un peu importante à tes yeux ? Mais… Tu es un humain… Et ils m'ont tous abandonné… Ils n'ont pas hésité un instant à ça… Ils ont tout de suite réagi… comme ça… »

« Car ce sont des idiots et ça, il y en aura toujours dans le monde ! Si j'étais né à cette époque, il y aurait de fortes chances que je les aurai empêchés… »

« Mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière… n'est-ce pas ? Et puis maintenant… C'est trop tard… mais merci… Alan… Tu ne peux pas… »

« Tu n'as pas plus besoin de parler. Maintenant que je sais tout, je n'ai plus besoin de t'embêter avec tout ça. Repose-toi d'accord ? Les enfants vont s'occuper de Plitana, ensuite, on va s'occuper d'Oricalk et ça sera terminé… complètement terminé ! »

« Snif… Reste avec moi… Serre-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plaît… Serre moi avec le plus de force possible… Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles… Alan… »

« Vos désirs sont mes ordres, mademoiselle Mana. » _dit-il avec un grand sourire._

_Il l'enserra tendrement, lui soufflant de bien se reposer alors qu'il jetait un œil vers le combat qui se déroulait juste à côté. Les enfants se débrouillaient plus que correctement contre Plitana. En fait, la jeune femme aux cheveux violets n'arrêtait pas de reculer, se rapprochant de la croix de marbre avant de la contourner._

_Elle disparue subitement, tendant d'apparaître derrière Emmy mais Amy était déjà là, se préparant à l'attaquer avec violence mais elle esquiva le coup. Et zut… Ils étaient un peu trop nombreux là. Et elle ne pouvait même pas s'approcher d'Alan et Mana. Dommage… Vraiment dommage mais elle allait devoir réfléchir à une autre méthode._

« Bon… Fini de rigoler… Plitana… Nous sommes là pour t'aider. » _se fit entendre une petite voix derrière elle._

_Elle tourna son visage, émettant un sourire en apercevant les deux vieillards… Rapidement et avec facilité, elle trancha les deux têtes des humains, celles-ci roulant au sol alors que deux jeunes adolescentes aux cheveux gris apparaissaient. Elles craquèrent leur corps, étirant leurs membres avant de dire avec amusement :_

« Maintenant, ça sera un peu moins simple pour eux de venir te déranger. »

« Quand même… Je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient te causer autant de problèmes. »

« Ce n'est pas qu'ils me causent du souci mais je n'aimerais pas utiliser toute ma puissance et faire s'effondrer ce lieu… Ca serait un peu dramatique. »

« Bon bon bon… On va s'occuper des deux sœurs aux yeux dorés ! »

_Les deux adolescentes aux cheveux gris se lancèrent à l'attaque, fonçant en direction d'Emmy et Amy, les deux filles se préparant à riposter. De l'autre côté, Hansel et Gretel tremblaient légèrement devant Plitana qui semblait bien moins sympathique maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus à quatre contre une. Elle ferma ses deux poings, murmurant :_

« Disparaissez et il ne vous arrivera rien de mal, les enfants. »

« Ja… Jamais ! On n'abandonnera pas grand frère comme ça ! » _s'écria Hansel._

« Comme vous le voulez… Alors c'est à moi de vous faire disparaître. »

_Maintenant, les mains blanches semblaient encore plus imposantes et puissantes qu'auparavant. Les enfants crièrent alors qu'elles s'abattaient sur eux, les faisant poser des genoux au sol. C'était… C'était affreux, autant de puissance !_

_Hum ? Il y avait de quoi comprendre pourquoi Plitana avait du mal face aux enfants. Ces deux gamines semblaient bien plus fortes qu'il n'y paraissait… Heureusement qu'elles étaient elles-mêmes l'élite des pions au service d'Oricalk ! Sinon… Comment cela se serait passé ? Les deux adolescentes aux cheveux grises se réunirent ensemble, tendant leurs mains pour créer différentes sphères blanches._

« Vous allez goûter à notre puissance cachée ! Vous allez souffrir mille morts ! »

« Et lorsqu'on est déjà morte, on fait comment ? » _demanda Amy en leur tirant la langue._

« Petite impertinente, tu vas vite comprendre qu'on ne plaisante pas ! »

_Les deux sphères partirent mais les deux sœurs se mirent à l'abri, créant une sorte de cocon translucide et noir pour les protéger. Les deux sphères éclatèrent alors que des mains noires apparurent dans le dos d'Emmy et Amy, poussant les deux adolescentes l'une contre l'autre pour les faire gémir de douleur._

_Sapristi ! Elles étaient plus malignes qu'il n'y paraissait ! A vouloir croire que ce n'était que de banales enfants… Elles risquaient même de… Une lame noire se planta dans la gorge de l'adolescente aux cheveux gris, Emmy émettant un grand sourire avant d'extirper celle-ci, sa lame reprenant une forme de main noire._

« Omega ! Ma… ARGL ! »

_La seconde adolescente aux cheveux gris n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir alors qu'une lame se plantait en elle, la faisant tomber au sol. Voilà une bonne chose de fait ! Les deux sœurs se regardèrent en souriant. Grand frère allait être… Les sourires disparurent pour laisser place à l'incompréhension. Leur visage commença à se séparer en deux, telle une ligne de symétrie… ainsi que le reste de leur corps. Au niveau des hanches, une ouverture se produisit, séparant le bas avec le haut du corps. Elles n'eurent le temps que de lever quelques instants les yeux pour voir la lame d'une hache blanche, s'écroulant au sol, coupées en quatre._

« EMY ! AMMY ! NON ! Elles… Elles… »

« Sont mortes une seconde fois, c'est exact les enfants. Vous vous appelez Hansel et Gretel, c'est cela ? C'est dommage… Les spectres doivent disparaître définitivement de ce monde. »

« Plitana… Tu ne les toucheras pas… »

« Alan ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » _lui demanda Mana alors qu'il voyait les mains du jeune homme qui se séparaient de son dos._

« Je fais seulement mon rôle de grand frère. Ce n'est pas dans la logique même que le grand frère protège les autres ? »

« Mais tu n'as pas de pouvoirs ! Arrête tes bêtises ! »

« Repose-toi… Tu vas bien voir si je n'ai pas de pouvoirs. » _dit-il en arborant un petit sourire._

_Elle devait se lever ! Il allait commettre une bêtise ! Enfin… Pourquoi est-ce que son corps ne répondait plus ? Hein ?! Attendez un peu… Quand il l'avait enlacé… Oui… Il y avait une chance… Même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi cela se produisait… Il avait cette chose en lui… Oui… C'était vrai ! Plitana repoussa Hansel et Gretel en arrière, les faisant atterrir à côté de Mana qui cherchait à récupérer des forces disparues._

« Alors comme cela… Tu vas donc vouloir me combattre, c'est ça ? »

« Te combattre ? Je vais simplement annuler toutes tes actions. Attaque-moi. Je vais te montrer que tout ce que tu feras est inutile. »

« Puisque tu le prends sur ce ton, ne me remercie pas de t'embrocher alors ! » _s'écria Plitana tout en transformant l'une de ses mains blanches en la lame d'une épée._

_Celle-ci alla s'abattre avec violence sur le torse du jeune homme mais il avait posé lentement sa main droite sur la lame de l'épée, l'arrêtant comme si de rien n'était. La lame se brisa complètement mais cela ne semblait pas inquiéter plus que ça Plitana._

« C'est vrai… Tu ne plaisantais pas… Tu pensais donc me tenir tête… Enfin… Tu as raison, autant utiliser le peu d'utilité que l'on a… C'est pour ça que chacun est né… Pour être utile d'une façon ou d'une autre à autrui… Comme Mana a été utile à l'humanité en étant sacrifiée. Sans elle, le Grand Spectre serait toujours présent parmi nous. »

« Mais ce n'est plus le cas et cette histoire est terminée non ? Alors laissez la tranquille ou vous aurez affaire à moi… et je peux être très méchant quand je le désire… Il n'y a qu'à voir avec Airoinos… et ce que je lui ai fait… »

« Très méchant ? Hum… Cela est intéressant… J'aimerais bien voir ta méchanceté… face à cela ! Goûte donc aux pouvoirs psychiques… et antiques ! »

_Psychiques et antiques ? Comment ça ? Les mains blanches commencèrent peu à peu à… faire apparaître des morceaux de pierre ? Les mains blanches étaient maintenant recouvertes de pierre ! Ce n'était pas du jeu ! Là, il n'allait pas pouvoir faire grand-chose ! Il commença à bouger du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour esquiver, chose à laquelle il arrivait. Il poussa un petit soupir, tant mieux… Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle allait l'avoir._

« Et accentuons la chose… Maintenant… Si tu es vraiment le roi noir… Trépasse. »

_Trépasse ? Ah ! Ce n'était pas encore prévu pour ça ! Pas après ce qu'il avait dit à Mana ! Les deux enfants étaient assez fragilisés, leurs corps tentant de se soigner tandis que Mana tremblait entre l'excitation et la peur. Alan… arrivait à tenir tête à cette femme… Cette femme qui était si horrible et puissante… L'une des mains blanches recouvertes de pierre frappa au sol, la pierre éclatant tout autour de la main pour projeter de nombreux éclats sur Alan qui ne put se protéger qu'avec son bras droit. Des petites entailles apparurent sur son corps alors qu'il pestait de rage._

_Là, ça commençait à être sérieux ! Très sérieux ! Il gesticula à gauche et à droite, les mains blanches éclatant en morceaux de pierre alors que sa tenue en prenait un sacré coup. Il se dirigeait vers Plitana, les deux mains tendues vers elle. S'il pouvait faire comme avec Airoinos le combat allait vite être terminé ! Oui ! Vite ! Encore un peu… Encore… Encore un peu… Il y était presque… Il allait bientôt l'atteindre… Plus quelques centimètres… Elle ne bougeait même pas… Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se fasse écraser par ces mains ? JAMAIS !_

« Dommage… Vraiment dommage… Il ne faut pas se méfier de ce que l'on a devant soi… mais aussi derrière soi… au-dessus de soi… et au-dessous… Adieu, Alan, alias roi noir. »

_Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Il leva lentement son regard alors qu'elle reculait… Le marbre de la croix… bougeait légèrement… Sur chaque bord de la croix sauf celui du dessus, des pieux de marbre sortirent subitement, se plantant dans ses mains pour le soulever… et le positionner à la place du squelette qui tomba en morceaux. Alan le regarda avec effarement, des nœuds de pierre immobilisant le jeune homme sur la croix, des pieux sortants de ses mains et de ses jambes. Il hurla de douleur, hoquetant au moment ou un pieu bien plus grand que les autres alla traverser son torse. Un filet de sang s'écoula de ses lèvres alors que Mana criait son nom, sa tête s'abaissant pour ne plus se lever._


	40. Chapitre 8 : La chute du roi noir

**Verset 8 : La chute du roi noir**

« Alan… Alan… Réponds-moi… Ouvre les yeux… Ouvre… les yeux… »

« GRAND FRERE ! »_ s'écrièrent Hansel et Gretel en lançant leurs mains noires vers Plitana._

_Celle-ci fit un simple geste de la main pour les repousser avec ses nombreuses mains blanches tandis qu'elle restait parfaitement immobile, une flaque de sang se faisant voir au pied de la croix de marbre. Elle regardait Mana, celle-ci se trouvant à genoux, le regard hagard tourné vers le plafond :_

« Alan… Alan… Je lui avais dit de vivre… Je lui avais dit de vivre… et d'exister… de vivre… pour les enfants… et moi… Je lui avais… »

« Mais il est mort, Mana. Accepte la sinistre vérité. Il ne reviendra pas à la vie. Tout s'est achevé aujourd'hui et maintenant… La partie est terminée… »

« Alan… va simplement revenir… oui… Il était le seul… qui faisait… semblant de me comprendre… ou qui me comprenait… Héhéhé… »

_Mana commença à éclater d'un rire dément, se mettant à baver, montrant toutes ses dents à Plitana avant de se lever subitement. L'écume aux lèvres, elle reprenait avec entrain :_

« Tu l'as tué… Tu as tué Alan ! Tu as tué cet adolescent ! Tu l'as tué ! Tu l'as tué ! Tu as tué celui qui comptait pour moi ! Celui qui pouvait vieillir ! Celui qui… »

« Tes paroles n'ont aucun sens malheureusement. Tu n'es même plus capable de t'exprimer correctement. Cela est vraiment fort triste de voir une telle chose se produire… »

« TU N'AVAIS PAS A LE TUER ! JE VAIS TE CREVER PLITANA ! »

« Et avec quoi ? Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi… Tu en veux une preuve ? La voilà. »

_Une main blanche s'approcha avec vélocité de Mana, lui donnant une violente claque qui fit tomber la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés. Celle-ci se releva à la façon d'une marionnette avant de recommencer à rigoler avec folie :_

« C'était quoi… C'était quoi ce coup ? C'était quoi ? Tu as profité de la faiblesse d'Alan pour le tuer… Tu as profité de ça pour le tuer ! MAIS JE VAIS LE VENGER ! JE VAIS LE VENGER ! IL MERITAIT DE VIVRE ! DE VIVRE COMME MOI ! DE VIVRE AVEC MOI ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, stupide créature au cœur de métal ! »

« Je suis bien plus sensible qu'il ne le parait… Et je sais exactement ce que je fais… Mais toi… Tu n'es même plus très lucide… C'est dommage mais tout va s'arrêter ici. »

« PARLE POUR TOI ! J'AI LA HAINE ! J'AI LA RAGE ! »

_Elle posa une main sur son bandeau, l'arrachant d'un air furieux en le déchirant. Oh oui… Elle était haineuse en ce moment… C'était parfait… PARFAIT ! Toute sa haine était portée sur une seule personne ! Celle en face d'elle ! PLITANA ! Son œil droit s'ouvrit complètement, laissant apparaître une pupille rouge entourée de couleur noire au lieu d'une couleur blanche. Tout de suite l'atmosphère changea alors qu'elle continuait de baver, la bouche grande ouverte. Oui… Cette haine… Elle allait l'utiliser contre Plitana !_

_Son corps s'était mis à briller d'une lumière noire alors qu'elle hoquetait. Le bas de son corps semblait se déchirer en mille morceaux tandis qu'une sorte de bouche apparaissait peu à peu à la place de ses jambes qui avaient fusionnées en une seule entité de chair. Cette bouche semblait être faite d'un tissu entre le noir et le gris, tissu qui recouvrait peu à peu tout le corps de la jeune femme alors que des gants apparaissaient sur ses mains. Plusieurs morceaux de tissu sous la forme d'une marguerite grise apparurent autour du cou de Mana alors qu'enfin, un chapeau haut de forme se présenta sur son crâne. Un chapeau avec une sorte de mini-haut jaune… et un œil gigantesque au milieu._

« J'ai la HAINE … VRAIMENT LA HAINE PLITANA ! »

« Tant mieux… C'est ce que tu devrais ressentir non ? Puisque j'ai tué Alan… »

« Evoluée… Grâce à cette haine… Mais cette haine… ne disparaîtra plus jamais… Elle est trop présente… TROP ANCREE PAR TA FAUTE ! »

« Oui… C'est exact… Et que vas-tu me faire maintenant ? »

« Je vais te dévorer… jusqu'au moindre morceau de ton âme ! »

« Si tu en es capable… Montre moi donc… »

_Elle voulait encore faire la fière après ça ?! Elle jeta un bref regard aux deux enfants… Ils étaient terrorisés par cette apparition… Mana avait évolué mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle… chose de la part de la jeune femme aux cheveux gris._

_Une main noire gigantesque apparue dans le dos de Mana puis une secondes, écrasant complètement les mains blanches qui tentaient de les arrêter. Les deux mains sur posèrent sur la coiffe de métal de Plitana, la serrant avec violence avant de la briser. Plitana passa une main sur son front, observant le sang qui s'écoulait à cause de la destruction de sa coiffe._

« Tu vois ?! Est-ce que tu vois ?! »

« Ce que je vois… C'est que tu arrive juste à détruire ma coiffe… et après ça ? »

« Après ?! Ce que je viens de faire à ta coiffe… C'est ce qui va t'arriver ! JE VAIS TE BRISER EN MILLE MORCEAUX ! »

Ha ! De bien belles paroles de sa part ! Elle fit apparaître une cinquantaine de main blanche, les plantant dans le sol alors qu'elles en ressortaient quelques instants plus tard, recouvertes de pierre. Mana leva ses deux mains avant de les abattre avec violence sur le sol, repoussant les diverses mains tout en disparaissant complètement.

« Je suis là… près de toi… Je suis un spectre… Je vais dévorer ton corps… Tes pensées… Ton âme… Tes rêves… Tes cauchemars… Tu dois être punie pour ce que tu as fait ! Ce n'est que le début de ma vengeance… Avant… Je n'avais pas de but… mais maintenant… J'en ai un… Tous vous tuer… pour Alan ! »

« Tu estimes donc être capable d'arrêter Oricalk ? Mais il n'est pas seul… Tu as l'air d'oublier qu'il reste encore bon nombre de personnes avec lui ! Comme Ergantia et Pelledoum, ce fameux couple ! »

« Qu'importe… Les couples… J'irais les séparer… Comme vous vous amusez tant à me séparer des autres ! Je vais vous apprendre… vous apprendre… »

« M'apprendre quoi ? Je suis pressée d'apprendre… si cela me concerne… Mais est-ce que cela sera le cas ? Je n'en suis pas sûre… Tu ne fais que parler… Tu ferais mieux d'agir si tu veux pouvoir venger la mort de ton roi… »

« Parler ?! Mais je ne peux faire que ça ! QUE CA ! QUE CA ! »

_Elle fit apparaître à son tour diverses mains noires, presque aussi imposantes que les deux principales, prenant une extrême précaution à ne pas toucher la croix de marbre et Alan tandis que toutes s'abattaient sur Plitana qui esquivait tant bien que mal les mains, un sourire aux lèvres. Vraiment… Vraiment… Il y avait de quoi être amusée…_

_Elle ne la prenait pas au sérieux ?! Tant pis pour elle ! Sa bouche à la place de ses jambes commença à s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître une sphère noire qui fut projetée vers Plitana. Celle-ci tenta de se protéger avec sa main droite mais elle disparue, disloquée et détruite par la puissance maudite de la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés._

« Alors ?! On fait moins la maline avec une main en moins hein ?! »

« Ce n'est que le début… de ce qui m'attendait de toute façon. »

« Co… Comment ça ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?! OUI ! TU AS RAISON ! C'est le début car tu vas perdre l'autre bras maintenant ! » _cria Mana avant de projeter une nouvelle sphère vers Plitana, la jeune femme aux cheveux violets se protégeant avec son bras gauche._

_Celui-ci alla subir le même sort que la main droite alors que Plitana fermait les yeux, des flots de sang s'écoulant de ses deux bras. C'est vrai… C'était forcément ce qui allait arriver après tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle garda le sourire, attendant que Mana l'exécute._

_C'était quoi son problème avec cette femme ?! Elle abandonnait le combat maintenant ?! Alors qu'elle avait tué sans ménagements Alan et les deux enfants ?! Non… Non… Elle allait la faire souffrir avant de s'en débarrasser ! La faire souffrir mille fois ! NON ! DIX MILLE FOIS ! OH ET PUIS ZUT ! Pourquoi attendre ?!_

_Elle s'approcha avec rapidité de Plitana qui gardait ses yeux fermés alors qu'une main noire sous la forme d'une guillotine alla s'abattre sur la nuque de Plitana, sa tête tombant au sol, son corps s'écroulant alors que Mana posait une main sur ses yeux._

« C'est… C'est quoi ça ? Des larmes ? Des larmes de sang ? »

_Elle pleurait du sang ? C'était un comble… Héhéhé ! Un fichu comble qu'elle détestait ! Elle pleurait du sang pour qui ?! Plitana ?! ALAN ?! ALAN ! Elle le décrocha subitement de la croix de marbre, ses larmes de sang s'écoulant sur l'horrible trou au milieu du torse du jeune homme. Elle posait sa tête contre le cœur d'Alan, cherchant à l'entendre battre mais rien… Rien de rien… Rien du tout…_

« Alan… héhéhé… Je croyais que tu devais vivre… alors pourquoi tu ne bouges plus ? »

« Ma… Mana… Grand frère… est… »

« Il est mort, oui… Héhéhé ! Mort ! Mais pas comme nous ! Nous ne sommes pas morts ! NOUS NE SOMMES PAS MORTS ! »

_Elle exultait presque de joie mais ses larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Elle était tombée à genoux devant le corps d'Alan, se mettant au-dessus de lui sans plus se préoccuper des plaies du jeune homme. Non… Ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait… Pas du tout… Elle alla l'embrasser longuement, jouant avec sa langue bien qu'elle ne gesticulait plus._

« Alors… Je suis sûre que tu n'as jamais été embrassé de cette manière ! Avoue-le ! PARLE DONC ! PARLE ! JE TE L'ORDONNE ! »

« Mana… Ca… Ca ne sert à rien… Il est… »

_Les deux enfants étaient en sanglots avant qu'elle n'explose en larmes à nouveau, des larmes bien réelles cette fois-ci. Elle posa sa tête sur la joue d'Alan, cherchant à le faire revivre bien qu'elle savait que ça ne servait à rien… A rien du tout… Rien de rien… Il fallut qu'Hansel et Gretel la soulève à deux pour qu'elle puisse enfin quitter le corps d'Alan.  
_

« Snif… Snif… Je devrais pas pleurer pour un humain… Je ne devrais pas… Ils sont tous détestables… Vraiment tous… »

« Sauf lui, Mana. Sauf lui… Il ne l'est pas du tout, hein ? »

« Non… Pas du tout… Alan… n'est pas du tout… un humain… Pas pour moi… Héhéhé… Je ne suis pas une humaine de toute façon… »

_Elle disait ça avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, un sourire triste alors qu'elle jetait un dernier regard au corps d'Alan. Elle aurait voulu… lui faire une sépulture mais… Ce n'était pas possible… malheureusement… Elle devait d'abord s'occuper d'autre chose… Héhéhé… Oui… De quelque chose d'important…_

« Je reviendrai te chercher… héhéhé… Oui… Ne t'en fais pas… Attend moi… »

« Nous reviendrons tous ensemble te chercher, grand frère ! » _crièrent les deux enfants._

_Enfin, ils quittèrent la salle, abandonnant le cadavre du jeune homme alors qu'un petit rire se faisait entendre. Un rire amusé par la situation. Une sorte de fissure fit son apparition devant le cadavre d'Alan, une pièce d'échecs étant projetée à côté de lui. Le roi noir… La pièce roula sur le sol, s'arrêtant contre la joue du jeune homme alors que peu à peu, un corps sortait de la fissure, laissant voir Erèbe avec un sourire aux lèvres._

« Vraiment… Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es mis en position d'échec ? Pour défendre ta reine ? Et oui… Alan… Le pion est devenu une magnifique reine… Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que tu dois t'obliger à te mettre en péril, n'est-ce pas ? »

_L'homme aux cheveux violets approcha lentement une main du corps sans vie d'Alan, l'observant avant de reprendre sa pièce d'échec. Il la déposa à côté du cadavre, observant la croix de marbre avant de dire :_

« Vraiment… Ecrire un livre sur toute cette histoire a quelque chose… de merveilleux… Je devrais peut-être en lire encore une partie pour le plaisir ? Où en étais-je alors ? »

_Il tendit sa main droite, un livre à la couverture violette avec un pentacle dessiné dessus faisant son apparition. Il le prit en main, l'ouvrant avant de commencer à le feuilleter._

« Nous en sommes au huitième verset. Ah… Un verset très intéressant puisqu'on se rapproche du dernier… Plus que trois en considérant celui-ci. »

_Il referma subitement son livre sans continuer à le lire, se mettant accroupi pour revoir le visage d'Alan, passant lentement sa main sur ce dernier tout en gardant son sourire._

« Qu'allons nous donc faire de toi ? Tu devrais plutôt te lever non ? Ou alors… Tu es peut-être déjà hors de partie ? Ca serait dommage si c'était le cas… Cela voudrait dire que la reine devra se battre seule… Et oui… Les deux pions vont tomber… Je sais tout… et je vois tout. Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis Erèbe ? Roi noir ? »

_Il attendait une réponse qui n'arrivait pas. C'était dommage… Peut-être que la partie était déjà terminée en fin de compte. Erèbe poussa un léger soupir, faisant quelques pas avant de caresser la croix en marbre, observant le squelette décomposé, celui de Mana. Il écrasa le crâne, le brisant en mille morceaux avant de dire :_

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien faire de toi ? Enfin bon… Si tu décides de te lever Alan, préviens-moi… Cela me fera toujours plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles mais un petit conseil… »

_Il s'arrêta subitement, se tournant pour avoir à nouveau en face de lui le cadavre d'Alan, se trouvant près du gouffre dans lequel avaient pénétré Mana et les deux enfants._

« Si tu ne te dépêches pas de te lever et de montrer que tu n'es qu'en échec, ta reine noire disparaîtra… et cette fois-ci, ça sera définitivement… Tu es prévenu, roi noir. »

_Définitivement… Qu'est-ce qu'Erèbe était réellement au final ? Son livre en main, ses cheveux violets volant au vent bien qu'il n'y en avait pas dans cet endroit, il s'enfonça dans les ténèbres, allant rejoindre Mana et les deux enfants… ainsi que d'autres personnes. Tout… était bientôt prêt… pour cet instant._

_La salle se vida complètement, laissant les cadavres de trop nombreuses personnes en ce lieu… Plitana, Amy, Emmy, les deux marionnettistes, leurs deux marionnettes… et Alan. Tellement de corps… Tellement de morts… Et pour quelle raison obscure ? Nul ne le savait… A part celui qui détenait un petit livre violet dans ses mains._

_Ainsi le roi noir fut ébranlé et chuta face à la reine blanche… Fier d'avoir retrouvé une personne pouvant remplacer la reine noire, il ne se souciait plus de sa propre vie. Seule celle qui avait été sa pionne était importante à ses yeux… Importante au point de ne plus exister ?  
La reine noire n'avait plus que deux serviteurs… mais allait-ce être suffisant ?_

_Seule… Elle allait être seule pour affronter bien trop d'adversaires._

**Erèbe, la fin de la vie, verset huitième**


	41. Chapitre 33 : Se sentir seule

**Chapitre 33 : Se sentir seule**

« Héhéhé… ALAN ! »

_Elle criait son nom, faisant sursauter les deux enfants à côté d'elle tandis qu'ils se remettaient en marche comme si de rien n'était. Pauvre jeune femme aux cheveux gris, ses pieds étaient réapparus après la fin du combat et elle marchait d'un pas lent devant elle. Hansel murmura d'une voix triste :_

« Si on tue… Oricalk… et les autres… »

« Est-ce Grand Frère reviendra ? » _continua Gretel en s'arrêtant de marcher._

« Héhéhé… ALAN ! ALAN REVIENDRA ! Je le forcerai à revenir ! » _cria t-elle en s'arrêtant aussi de marcher. Elle se tourna vers eux, les regardant d'un air dément._

« Et vous savez pourquoi ? VOUS SAVEZ POURQUOI ?! Car je suis morte, car nous sommes TOUS morts ! Je prendrai son âme, j'irai la récupérer… Il deviendra un Noctunoir comme moi ! JE LE FORCERAI A DEVENIR UN POKEMON ! »

_Elle s'apprêtait à faire marche arrière mais les regards des deux enfants étaient posés sur elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à la regarder ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ?! Elle se fichait éperdument d'eux !____Ah… Ah… Elle murmura :_

« Non… Non… Ce n'est pas ce qu'aurait voulu Alan… »

« De quoi ? Mana ? Il faudrait arrêter de se parler seule… Nous devons avancer ! Nous devons trouver ces personnes qui ont commis toutes ces choses ! »

« Ne vous en faites pas héhéhé… On va les trouver… Et on les tuera… une par une… Qu'importe ce qu'il faudra faire pour y arriver… Héhéhé… Héhéhé… ALAN ! »

« Elle ne fait que prononcer son nom toutes les trente secondes, Hansel… » _souffla Gretel dans l'oreille de son frère._

« Oui… Elle n'arrête pas un instant… Je crois qu'elle aimait beaucoup Grand Frère en fait. Elle ne voulait pas le montrer, je pense plutôt. Non ? Tu en penses quoi, Gretel ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop mais je crois que oui ! Elle l'aimait énormément ! »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez les enfants ? Vous parlez d'Alan hein ? Hein oui ? Vous parlez de lui ? Ne vous en faites pas… On va le venger… On va éliminer ces chiens de pokémons… Tous… Un par un, ils vont tomber et être démembrés… Un par un… Je les tuerais… Vous ne ferez que regarder, d'accord ?! Est-ce que vous avez compris ce que j'ai dit les enfants ?! EST-CE BIEN CLAIR ?! »

« Oui… Oui… Ma… Mademoiselle Mana. » _dirent les deux enfants en tremblant de peur._

_Elle faisait peur… Très peur… En fait, ils ne savaient pas comment réagir. Avoir pitié d'elle ? Ou alors être de son côté ? C'était difficile à savoir… Ils ne pouvaient pas réagir sur l'instantané avec elle. La jeune femme aux cheveux gris bougea avec lenteur pour continuer son chemin, les deux enfants se mettant à la suivre._

_Plusieurs minutes passèrent et les torches continuaient de zébrer cet endroit. Ils ne savaient pas exactement où ils allaient mais ils s'enfonçaient… Seuls les petits rires de Mana couplés au fait qu'elle prononçait le nom d'Alan se faisaient entendre. Oui… Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire elle-même mais Alan était mort… Complètement mort… Son âme n'allait pas être sauvée… Car il fallait être choisi pour être un spectre… C'était ça… ce qui s'était passé… Elle s'était réincarnée dans le corps d'un Skelenox… Mais qui disait qu'Alan allait faire de même ? Personne… Héhéhé… Personne… Personne ne pouvait lui dire ce qui allait se passer… Alan était mort… Alan était mort…_

« Alan… est mort… Snif… » _murmura t-elle alors qu'elle se mettait à pleurer._

_Contrairement aux autres fois où elle avait prononcé son nom, celui-ci semblait maintenant bien plus triste… comme si elle ne se berçait plus d'illusions… Alan… était mort… Ah… Il était mort… Elle pleurait à nouveau, mettant ses mains sur son visage tout en continuant d'avancer, ne regardant plus où elle mettait les pieds tandis que les enfants ne savaient plus où se mettre. Elle était inconsolable… Et tout cela ne faisait à peine que trente minutes… Qu'est-ce que cela allait être quand tout serait terminé ?_

« Mana… Qu'allons-nous faire ? Sans le roi… » _demanda Gretel._

« D'abord trouver Oricalk… Héhéhé… Ensuite, nous verrons bien… Nous verrons bien… »

_Oui… Ils verraient ce qu'Oricalk allait subir… Après… Elle irait chercher le cadavre d'Alan pour le garder auprès d'elle ! C'était la meilleure chose à faire ! Elle attendrait alors que son âme revienne vers son corps… Oui… Elle se sentait maintenant capable de guider l'âme d'Alan… Et de l'emmener là où elle le voulait ! Quoi de plus pure qu'une âme de ce genre ? Une âme comme celle d'Alan hein ? Quoi de plus pure que tout ceci ! RIEN ! RIEN DU TOUT ! VOILA LA REPONSE A SA QUESTION !_

« Avançons héhéhé… Nous ne pouvons plus perdre de temps… On se rapproche de cet Oricalk… et nous allons lui dire deux mots… Héhéhé… Je lui dirais deux mots… »

_Oui… Mais pour ça, il fallait le trouver ! Elle poussa un profond soupir mélancolique, annonçant aux enfants qu'ils allaient accélérer le pas maintenant. Elle s'était mise à courir à toute allure, ne se préoccupant plus des enfants. S'ils la suivaient, c'était tant mieux. Sinon ? Et bien, rien du tout !_

_Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent enfin jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une pièce circulaire, un homme aux cheveux gris se tenant un genou au sol devant une statue représentant… Mana ? Oui… C'était elle… avant qu'elle ne meure… Ou plutôt… lorsqu'elle était morte… Elle s'arrêta de courir, les enfants venant la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne murmure :_

« Qu'est-ce... Cette statue… »

« Pour essayer de se faire pardonner, ils ont crée cette statue. Mais cela ne changera rien à ce qui s'est produit. Ils ont sacrifié cette femme… Cette femme qui te représente Mana. Si je suis devant elle, c'est pour une simple raison. Je t'attendais… pour me débarrasser de toi. » _murmura l'homme avant de relever._

_Ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur Mana puis sur les deux enfants avant qu'il ne murmure quelques paroles qu'ils ne pouvaient pas entendre. Après quelques secondes, plusieurs mains blanches apparurent dans son dos, tournoyant autour de lui, formant un cocon translucide._

« Je me nomme Oricalk même si cela peut paraître évident… Et je suis le roi blanc. »

« Roi blanc… Roi noir… Je me fous complètement de tout ça. Je veux juste retrouver Alan… Mais il est mort maintenant… Complètement mort… par votre faute ! »

« Et cela doit-il m'attrister ? Ou non ? Car je ne vois pas comment réagir… Ne me met pas la faute sur moi car tu étais incapable de le protéger… »

« Co… Comment ?! Tu insinues que c'est de ma faute ?! »

« Et oui… Si tu étais devenue plus forte au départ, avant qu'il ne risque sa vie et qu'il la perde inutilement, peut-être aurait-il été sauvé ? »

« C'est… C'est vrai… Je le reconnais… Je le reconnais entièrement. »

_Les yeux d'Oricalk se levèrent légèrement. Elle reconnaissait ce qu'elle avait commis comme bêtises ? C'était assez étonnant… mais pourquoi pas ? Il ferma ses yeux, réfléchissant à la situation alors que Mana ne savait pas comment réagir… L'attaquer ? Ou non ?_

« Que veux-tu faire ? Aimerais-tu parler ? Peut-être que ces enfants ne cherchent pas à me tuer… Contrairement à toi… Je suis Oricalk… Et je suis un Metalosse… »

« Je ne l'avais pas remarqué… Tsss… Tu me prends pour une imbécile en plus ? »

« Nullement… Je voulais simplement être sûr que tu comprennes la situation devant laquelle tu es… Je suis un Metalosse… »

« Et vous avez donc l'intelligence d'un super ordinateur… C'est ça ? » _demanda Hansel._

« C'est exact mais peut-être voulez vous vous battre maintenant ? »

« J'ai vraiment envie de t'éclater OUI ! » _cria Mana avant de se lancer vers lui._

_Différentes mains noires firent leurs apparitions dans le dos de la jeune femme aux cheveux gris, celle-ci s'élançant avec pour unique but de le tuer. Subitement, Oricalk disparu complètement, comme si il n'avait jamais existé. Néanmoins sa voix, se fit entendre :_

« Je me doutais que tu allais foncer tête baissée vers moi, Mana… C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de ne pas être réellement là… Je suis désolé mais tu ne pourras pas me tuer maintenant… Plitana a fait son office… Peut-être que vous allez disparaître sous les décombres… Mais vous survivrez… Si vous abandonnez les cadavres derrière vous. Au cas où vous survivrez, je me retrouverai tout à l'Est de Chiss… Ou plutôt de ce qu'il en reste… Il est désolant qu'à cause de vous, cette ville monde… soit dans cet état. »

_Dans les décombres ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?! La grotte ne tarda pas à trembler alors qu'elle comprenait où il voulait en venir ! SALETE ! Elle se tourna vers les deux enfants, leur disant de quitter cet endroit le plus rapidement possible. Les trois personnes se mirent à courir à toute allure, repassant par la salle où se trouvait la croix de marbre._

« Continuez sans moi… Sortez d'ici et vite ! JE RESTE LA ! Je vous rejoindrais ! »

« Pourquoi ? Mana… Mademoiselle Mana ! » _cria Gretel en la regardant se rapprocher du corps sans vie d'Alan._

« Je le prend avec moi ! Quitte à crever une seconde fois ! Je ne laisserai pas seul dans cet endroit ! IL NE M'A JAMAIS LAISSE SEULE, LUI ! »

« MADEMOISELLE ! Attendez que l'on vous aide au lieu ! » _s'écrièrent les enfants avant de venir l'aider à soulever Alan._

_Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle venait de dire ?! Stupides gamins ! Mais… Au moins… Ils étaient toujours là… Ah… Pour venir l'aider… Les trois personnes soulevèrent le cadavre d'Alan, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la grotte bien que de trop nombreux morceaux tombaient les uns après les autres. Les différentes mains noires des trois personnes retenaient le plafond pour éviter de les blesser avant qu'ils n'arrivent enfin à la sortie._

_La grotte s'effondra derrière eux alors que les trois personnes s'écroulaient au sol, Mana cherchant à reprendre son souffle en jetant un regard au corps d'Alan… Au moins… Il était vivant… encore vivant… Intact, elle voulait dire ! Il était intact ! Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner dans cette grotte ! Elle toussa légèrement avant de dire :_

« On attendra… avant d'aller vers l'Est… »

« Je crois que c'est une bonne idée… mademoiselle Mana. »

_Oui… C'était plus qu'une bonne idée… Elle ne le montrait pas mais elle avait besoin de se reposer… De se reposer longuement… pendant des journées s'il le fallait… Si cela s'avérait nécessaire… Ils retournèrent vers le petit lac qu'Alan avait trouvé, Mana portant maintenant le cadavre sur son dos avant de le coucher près du lac._

« Est-ce que vous voulez bien aller chercher du bois ? Et des baies ? »

« Oui… Nous y allons tout de suite. Vous voulez rester seule… »

« Oui… Pardonnez-moi… J'en ai besoin… Je veux juste rester seule quelques minutes… Quelques instants… maintenant que tout est terminé pour l'instant… »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous faire pardonner… »

_Elle hocha la tête alors qu'ils partaient au loin, la laissant seule avec le cadavre d'Alan. Dès qu'ils furent éloignés, elle passa lentement un doigt sur le contour du trou du jeune homme… Le sang avait arrêté de couler… et elle pouvait même voir les… entrailles d'Alan. Elle sanglota avant de sortir sa langue, commençant à lécher autour du trou._

« Maintenant… que tu es mort… On fait comment pour dormir ensemble ? On fait comment ? Et moi qui voulait dormir contre tes bras… J'avais pris cette habitude… J'avais pris… cette habitude de sentir cette chaleur contre moi ! ET TOI ! Tu viens me le retirer ?! »

_Elle arrêta de le lécher au niveau du trou, s'approchant maintenant des plaies dans ses mains. Elle alla sucer les doigts ainsi que la peau, la prenant entre les dents pour commencer à nettoyer peu à peu le sang séché sur le corps d'Alan._

« Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire de toi maintenant ? Tu es devenu complètement inutile et obsolète depuis que tu es mort ! Tu as joué à l'imbécile et tu as perdu ! »

_Elle voulait se mettre en colère mais elle n'y arrivait pas… Elle n'y arrivait plus… Plus contre lui… Elle retira son chapeau le mettant au sol avant de passer ses jambes autour du corps d'Alan, approchant son visage du sien pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes._

« C'est froid… Vraiment très froid… Ce n'est même plus amusant… » _marmonna t-elle avant de retirer ses lèvres._

_Elle laissa le cadavre près du lac avant de s'asseoir contre un arbre, observant le ciel, Alan puis le lac avant de soupirer. Elle en avait marre… de souffrir comme ça… Déjà de son vivant, elle n'avait pu être heureuse… alors de sa mort…_

« J'en ai marre de tout ça… Vraiment marre… Foutu imbécile. Tu ne pouvais pas mourir un autre moment ? Tu ne m'as même pas vu évoluer… Est-ce à cause de ça que je ne peux pas être heureuse ? Car je suis une pokémon spectrale ? »

_C'était n'importe quoi ce qu'elle disait mais elle avait besoin de se conforter dans cette idée… Elle devait se trouver une raison pour ce qui venait de se passer. Est-ce qu'elle avait été méchante ? Une vilaine fille ? Une fille qui devait être punie ? Elle éclata d'un rire dément avant de se redresser, murmurant :_

« Foutaises ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Alan est mort car il était faible ! Mais parce qu'il était faible… Parce qu'il n'était qu'un simple humain, je me dois de respecter sa mort… et de la venger… Car il était faible et car il n'était qu'un simple humain, je vais m'occuper du cas d'Oricalk le plus rapidement possible ! Je vais lui apprendre ce qui se passe quand j'ai la haine ! Plitana aura bientôt de la visite ! »

« Mademoiselle Mana, mademoiselle Mana ! On a trouvé des fruits ! »

« Et on a trouvé du bois ! »

_Les deux enfants venaient d'arriver avec de quoi se nourrir pour la soirée. Elle se tourna vers eux, son sourire s'étant transformé en quelque chose de doux. Elle approcha sa main, caressant leur crâne avant de leur dire qu'elle était désolée de ce qui allait se passer. Oh oui… Elle savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer…_

_Ils ne comprenaient pas… Elle allait mieux ? Et maintenant ? Ils allaient passer la soirée voir les prochains jours à se reposer… Mais pour Alan… Ils ne pouvaient pas garder le corps comme ça… C'était horrible… Rien que d'y penser ! Ils ne voulaient pas voir la beauté du roi noir ternie ! Il fallait l'enterrer dès demain ! Mana acquiesça de la tête._


	42. Chapitre 34 : L'Oracle

**Chapitre 34 : L'Oracle**

« Dormez maintenant les enfants. Demain, on se remet en route. »

« Je croyais qu'on allait prendre plusieurs jours de repos ? »

« Ca ne sert à rien… De rester plus longtemps ici. » _murmura t-elle avant de laisser les deux enfants s'éloigner. _

_De son côté, elle attendait qu'ils soient tout les deux partis avant de se déshabiller complètement, sa robe tombant au sol, à côté de son chapeau. Sans aucune pudeur, elle déshabilla Alan à son tour, le mettant complètement nu. Elle s'approcha de lui, le soulevant avant de rentrer dans l'eau du lac avec lui._

« Qu'on nettoie ton sang… n'est-ce pas ? Ce sang affreux qui coule le long de ce trou... »

_Plutôt le long de CES trous. Elle commença à nettoyer le sang, s'occupant de lui avec grande délicatesse, le corps du jeune homme étant de dos par rapport au sien bien qu'il était collé contre elle. Elle murmura à nouveau d'une voix douce :_

« Il faut que tu sois propre… avant que l'on t'enterre… Et je ne dors pas avec les humains puant le sang, saches le… C'est vrai… Cette odeur… provenait de toi au final… Alan… Elle s'est estompée… maintenant… »

_Oui… Il n'y avait plus d'odeur… Plus du tout… Et bien qu'elle fût contre lui, elle ne ressentait rien… Aucun battement de cœur, aucune chaleur… Rien du tout… Elle ferma ses yeux rouges, venant l'embrasser tout en caressant son corps sans pour autant s'attarder sur les zones sensibles. Pourquoi… avait-il fallut que cela arrive maintenant ?_

« Que cela est attendrissant comme spectacle, j'en aurais presque la larme à l'œil. »

« QUI… QUI EST LA ?! »

_Elle se redressa subitement dans l'eau, serrant Alan contre elle sans pour autant cacher sa nudité. Cette petite voix railleuse ne lui plaisait PAS DU TOUT ! Rien ne se fit entendre ensuite, avait-elle rêvé ? Oui… Ca devait être ça. Elle releva le corps d'Alan, l'observant quelques instants avant de le sortir de l'eau avec elle._

_Elle le déposa au sol, restant complètement nue sur lui avant de se mettre à éternuer légèrement. Oui… Elle allait attraper froid avec cette bêtise mais elle allait faire ça, que cela plaise ou non ! Son corps contre celui gelé d'Alan, elle ferma à nouveau ses yeux, se disant qu'elle allait avoir vraiment trop froid dans cette tenue. Elle fit apparaître plusieurs mains noires, celles-ci allant chercher sa robe avant d'y faire engouffrer le jeune homme et elle-même. Oui… Elle arrivait à rentrer les deux corps dans la robe… même si… Ils étaient un peu serrés… Cela avait quelque chose entre être glauque… et mignon._

« Je ne peux même plus dormir sur ton torse, Alan… Tu es embêtant quand tu t'y mets… Maintenant, je risquerais d'engouffrer ma tête à l'intérieur sans pouvoir la sortir. »

_Elle eut un petit rire triste avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, sans rien faire d'autre. Elle n'avait même plus essayé de le réveiller ou de l'embrasser fougueusement, non… Elle voulait juste avoir un petit moment tendre avec lui… même si il n'était plus capable de ressentir cet instant de tendresse avec elle._

« Bonne nuit Alan… Dors… bien… »

_Oui… Il allait bien dormir… mais cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'il dormait… d'un sommeil éternel. Elle eut un léger sanglot étouffé alors qu'elle restait contre lui, ses deux mains passées autour du cou du jeune homme pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas de ses bras. Cette nuit, elle avait rêvé… Oui… Elle avait fait un rêve des plus étranges. Un rêve où elle voyait… différents garçons mourir à chaque instant…_

_L'un avait les cheveux bruns mais les yeux rouges, l'autre avait les des yeux vairons mais les cheveux blonds, chacun avait une petite spécificité… qui le liait à Alan… Ah… Mais qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ? Et surtout… Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle arrivait à s'imaginer plusieurs vies d'Alan de cette façon ? A chaque fois, il mourrait d'une façon tragique… voire horrible… car cela n'était jamais le destin… Une voiture qui le percutait… Un couteau planté dans sa gorge, se faire jeter du haut d'un immeuble, l'emmener dans salle insalubre, le noyer… A chaque fois, tout ce qu'il avait vécu était toujours de plus en plus horrible et laid. Mais ce qui l'inquiéta le plus… Ce fut le moment où elle vit un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux rouges qui la regardait. Comme si… Il la voyait ? Mais c'était son rêve._

« Tu sais que c'est malpoli de lire dans les rêves des autres ? »

« Alan ? Alan ? C'est bien toi ? Mais je croyais… »

« Alan ? Je ne sais pas avec qui tu me confonds mais tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu fais. Regarde où tu mets les pieds. »

_Comment ça ? Elle eut à peine le temps de poser son regard sur le sol que celui-ci disparaissait, la faisant tomber dans une zone entièrement noire et obscure. Deux yeux rouges l'observaient à travers le noir alors qu'elle gémissait :_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux ?! Où est-ce qu'on est ? »

« Moi ? Mais je ne veux rien. C'est toi qui t'invite. Où on est ? Je t'ai déjà répondu alors maintenant, tu vas disparaître ou tu risques de ne plus te réveiller. »

« Moi ? Héhéhé ! Vraiment, ce n'était pas le moment pour faire l'intéressant. Les petits enfants de ton genre, tu sais ce qui leur arrive ? »

« Tu veux me donner une fessée ? Essaye donc. »

« Petit impertinent… Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! Tu vas le regretter ! »

_Elle trouvait ce rêve franchement bizarre mais qu'importe ! Elle était de mauvaise humeur avec la mort d'Alan et ce n'était pas le moment pour jouer avec elle ! Elle fit apparaître plusieurs mains noires, celles-ci étant invisibles dans le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Elle s'apprêtait à viser l'endroit où les yeux rouges étaient posés avant de se prendre une violente claque. Elle poussa un cri de douleur, se redressant dans la nuit alors que le corps d'Alan la suivait , les deux étant dans la même robe. Il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle remarquait finalement qu'elle était près du lac… et qu'il faisait nuit._

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? PFFFF ! J'ai rien compris… Vraiment rien compris… Je suis fatiguée… là… réellement… »

_Tiens… Donc… Alan était sur elle… Le fait de le voir au-dessus lui arrachait un petit sourire qu'elle ne camouflait pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé et elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle serra Alan contre elle, cherchant à retrouver le sommeil en espérant qu'elle n'allait pas replonger dans cette chose vraiment bizarre._

_Le lendemain, elle était en pleine forme et elle remarqua que les deux enfants rigolaient en la voyant. C'est vrai que dormir dans la même robe assez grande était assez drôle mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se moquer d'elle ! Elle annonça d'une petite voix colérique :_

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire tout les deux ? Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir froid, c'est tout ! »

« Non rien, mademoiselle Mana. C'est simplement que c'est bizarre comme tenue. » _murmura Gretel en poussant un petit rire._

« Ouais, ouais, ouais… Vos sourires font penser le contraire. Je vous conseille de partir de là et de ne pas revenir avant plusieurs minutes ! Sinon, il y a des paires de fessée qui se perdent et je crois que vu votre âge physique, ça ne serait pas du luxe ! »

_HIIII ! Des fessées ?! Mais ils n'avaient rien fait de mal ! Le regard inquisiteur de Mana les empêcha néanmoins de protester bien qu'elle émettait un petit sourire amusé. Ils s'enfuirent en s'éloignant du lac alors qu'elle poussait un léger soupir. Maintenant, elle pouvait sortir de là. Elle se parlait à elle-même bien qu'elle s'adressait en même temps à Alan :_

« Vraiment… Si je décidais de te sortir de ma robe ou inversement, qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient pensé en nous voyant nus ? Moi, je le sais ! Ils auraient pensé : HIIII ! Elle fait dans la nécrophilie ! Et là, j'aurai répondu : Lorsqu'une morte couche avec un mort, ce n'est pas de la nécrophilie mais de l'amour ! Encore que… Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils connaissent ce mot. Enfin, qu'importe, on est pas là pour apprendre l'orthographe. »

_Elle s'engouffra sous la robe, remarquant tout ce qu'il y avait à voir sur le corps d'Alan avant de ressortir la tête et le corps de la robe. Elle était rouge de gêne et nue, observant où se trouvaient les habits d'Alan avant de les remarquer. Elle prit ces derniers, retirant Alan de sa robe noire avant de reprendre d'une voix calme :_

« Non mais vraiment, tu pourrais quand même bouger un peu non ? Ca serait vraiment sympathique de ta part. »

« Drôle de tenue que celle qui n'en porte pas. »

_Elle sursauta subitement, ses mains noires sortant de son dos alors qu'elle se rhabillait à toute allure, faisant de même avec Alan. Elle se retourna finalement pour apercevoir un homme aux cheveux violets. Qui c'était ?! Un ennemi ?! Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant ! Elle grogna, restant sur ses gardes :_

« Et j'ai affaire à qui ? »

« Mon nom importe si peu… vraiment si peu… Vous ne devriez pas vous en faire mademoiselle Mana. Vous savez que la partie est bientôt terminée ? »

« De quelle partie est-ce que vous voulez parler ? Et qui êtes-vous ? Je ne me répèterai pas une troisième fois. La prochaine et… »

« Et quoi ? Je venais simplement vous permettre de découvrir l'avenir. »

_L'avenir ? Qu'est-ce que ce type baragouinait comme mot ? Elle vit le faire apparaître un petit livre violet avec un pentacle et elle s'écria :_

« Tu n'es pas humain n'est-ce pas ?! Tu es un pokémon ! Qu'est-ce que tu es ?! »

« Mais pourquoi tant de surprise ? Je suis un ami… Un simple ami qui te veut du bien… Vois-tu, dans ce livre… Il y a de nombreux versets… Des versets révélateurs… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes toi ? Vraiment, ne t'approches pas de moi, tu serais presque effrayant à parler de cette façon. »

« Oh… Sincèrement ? Je suis si effrayant ? Mais pourtant… Peut-être qu'un verset t'intéresserait… Nous en sommes au huitième… Je vais te dire ce qui est marqué dessus. Peut-être que tu changeras d'avis ? »

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cinglé ? Enfin… Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom et elle était loin d'être sûre de vouloir le connaître. Néanmoins, il ouvrait son petit livre, commençant à le feuilleter avant de s'arrêter à une page :_

« Ainsi le roi noir fut ébranlé et chuta face à la reine blanche. Cela ne te rappelle rien ? »

_Reine blanche… Roi noir… Il… Il parlait d'Alan et Plitana ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Comment est-ce qu'il savait ça ?! Erèbe reprit, regardant avec amusement le visage de Mana qui se décomposait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait :_

« Seule celle qui avait été sa pionne était importante à ses yeux. Sais-tu ce que ça veut dire, Mana ? Est-ce que tu veux le dire à voix haute ? »

_Elle baissa la tête, rougissante comme une enfant avant de regarder le sol. Erèbe reprit :_

« Que tu avais bien plus d'importance que Zena dans le cœur d'Alan. Au lieu de te voiler la face, tu aurais du accepter les sentiments de ce jeune homme… Surtout que tu ressentais la même chose à son égard, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-le… Dis-le que tu l'aimes… »

« Pour… Pourquoi est-ce que je le dirai ?! Cela ne vous concerne pas ! Je ne vous connais même pas alors dégagez de là avant que je m'énerve d'accord ?! J'aime Alan mais ça, vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir ! Est-ce que… » _s'arrêta t-elle._

_ET MERDE ! Elle était tombée dans le piège tendu par cet homme aux cheveux violets. Celui-ci gardait son sourire, observant Mana puis le cadavre à ses pieds avant de refermer son livre. Il reprit d'une voix douce :_

« Tu devrais te mettre en route tout de suite. Peut-être que tu pourras sauver Alan… »

« Sauver Alan ? Mais il est mort ! MORT ! Pour qui est-ce que vous me prenez ? Une imbécile ?! Je suis loin d'en être une ! »

« Qui te dit qu'il est réellement mort ? Enfin… Libre à toi… Je vais emmener ce corps à Oricalk pour voir ce qu'il en fera. »

« ORICALK ?! TU ES AVEC LUI ?! ESPECE D'ENFOIRE ! ATTENDS… »

_Elle ne termina pas sa phrase alors qu'il disparaissait de sa vue. Elle tourna son regard vers le cadavre d'Alan mais il n'était plus là. Où est-ce qu'il était ?! OU EST-CE QU'IL ETAIT ?! Elle cria de toutes ses forces, les enfants venant pour voir ce qui se passait. Où était le corps d'Alan ? Ils cherchèrent pendant de nombreuses minutes alors qu'elle expliquait la situation aux deux enfants. Le trio s'éloigna avec furie tandis qu'un petit rire se faisait entendre lorsqu'ils ne furent plus présents :_

« Peut-être que j'aurais du lui parler du neuvième verset ? Ou alors lui raconter la fin du huitième ? Pauvre petite fille… et pauvre petit cadavre… »

_Comme si il n'avait jamais bougé de place, Erèbe réapparut à côté du lac, le cadavre d'Alan faisant de même alors qu'il le soulevait. Ce n'était pas tout ça, mais ils allaient être occupés d'ici quelques temps… et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater tout ça. Il observa le corps d'Alan, lui donnant une petite claque avant de reprendre :_

« J'espère que tu as entendu ce que ta reine t'a dit, Alan. Ca serait bête de la faire attendre après ça n'est-ce pas ? Libre à toi de bouger… »

_Aucune réponse de la part du jeune homme, il fallait s'en douter. Il haussa les épaules, faisant tomber le corps par inadvertance avant de pousser un léger soupir. Ahhhh ! Les cadavres et les morts de nos jours… Il suffisait de voir comment se comportait Mana pour voir que même les spectres n'étaient plus très normaux._

« Quelle belle ville que Chiss néanmoins. Ils ont fait du très bon boulot, mais dommage… Que tout se déroule de cette façon. C'est loin d'être la ville idéale maintenant. Mana n'était que la petite flamme qui a allumée la mèche… Après, celui qui a mis le feu… C'est toi n'est-ce pas, Alan ? Tu sais que tu n'as pas eu des vies très faciles. A croire que le destin en a décidé de telle sorte que tu sois maudit sur plusieurs vies. Vraiment… »

_Erèbe eut un petit rire avant de disparaître avec le cadavre d'Alan. Il était temps de le déposer autre part… A un endroit où il serait bien plus utile. Même mort, un cadavre servait d'appât si cela s'avérait nécessaire… Et puis… Mana allait tellement se mettre en colère…_

_Si elle remettait la main sur cet homme aux cheveux violets, elle allait l'exploser de telle sorte que chaque morceau de cet homme allait eux-mêmes être en morceaux !_


	43. Chapitre 35 : Un couple peu commun

**Chapitre 35 : Un couple peu commun**

« Vous me suivez et vous n'avez pas intérêt à me perdre de vue ! »

« Oui mademoiselle Mana ! Ne vous en faites pas ! On est derrière vous ! » _cria Hansel tout en se mettant à courir à toute allure._

« Ah… Ah… Grand frère ! Attends-moi un peu ! » _cria à son tour Gretel, le jeune garçon se mettant accroupi pour que sa sœur puisse grimper sur son dos._

« Grimpe sur mon dos, on ne va pas perdre de temps, mademoiselle Mana risquerait de s'énerver et il y a de quoi l'être hein, petite sœur ? »

« OUI ! Je n'ai pas tout compris mais ils ont enlevé le corps de grand frère ! On ne peut pas laisser passer ça ! On va aller le sauver ! »

_Visiblement, les deux enfants étaient attachés plus que de raison à Alan, cela pouvait être assez mignon si cela n'avait pas été dit avec conviction et de la part de deux enfants qui avaient déjà commis de nombreux meurtres sous leur forme de pokémon._

« Arrêtez de rêvasser les enfants ! On se dépêche, on doit arriver le plus tôt possible dans l'Est ! Si je mets la main sur ce type, je vais le lui faire payer au centuple ! »

« Et on vous aidera ! Mais attendez un peu… On ne peut pas courir aussi vite que vous ! »

« PFFFFFFFFFF ! Bon, laissez moi faire, je m'occupe de vous et vous n'avez pas intérêt à bouger, je vous préviens. J'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps ! »

_Elle fit apparaître plusieurs mains noires derrière elle, soulevant les deux enfants qui poussaient des cris de surprise alors qu'elle se remettait à courir, les deux enfants se trouvant au-dessus d'elle. C'était une façon un peu spéciale d'utiliser ses pouvoirs mais pourquoi pas ? Personne ne l'empêchait d'utiliser ses mains de cette façon !_

« Marre, marre, marre… On ne peut pas avoir un instant de paix ?! »

« Pourquoi vous vous énervez, mademoiselle Mana ? » _demanda Hansel d'une voix tremblante et un peu intimidée._

« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Mais regarde donc un peu ! Réfléchis un peu à toute cette histoire ! Depuis le départ, on n'a que des problèmes ! Mais cette fois-ci, je vais y mettre un terme ! »

« Vous voulez rester… avec Alan… même si il est mort ? Je veux dire… S'il était encore vivant, est-ce que vous auriez… »

« Je ne sais plus trop… Pfff… Prenons quelques minutes de repos… »

_Parler d'Alan n'amenait jamais rien de bon… quand elle était énervée. Elle déposa les deux enfants au sol, observant l'état des lieux… Oui, ils avaient réussi à sortir de ce dôme… et comme l'avait dit les enfants, seuls les spectres… ou ceux capables d'utiliser des pouvoirs psychiques étaient capables de traverser ce dôme… Et après ? Où est-ce qu'ils étaient ?_

_Ils étaient tout simplement de retour dans l'Est… et autant dire que c'était un véritable carnage. Des hélicoptères de la police, du moins, de ce qui restait de cette dernière, volaient dans les cieux, passant les lumières alors que différents humains ailés étaient à leurs côtés. Et en bas ? Ce n'était guère mieux… Auparavant, la route semblait encore correcte mais maintenant, elle était fissurée de partout et on se demandait s'il n'y avait pas eu un tremblement de terre… _

« On dirait l'apocalypse… Ca me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs… »

« Des souvenirs de la guerre, mademoiselle Mana ? »

« Oui… C'est ça… Ca ressemble un peu à tout ça… Enfin, ce n'était pas une seule et unique ville… Mais différents pays… Différents royaumes… »

« C'était vraiment si horrible que ça ? »

« Ne croyez pas que j'adore la guerre, loin de là… Complètement loin de là même. C'est simplement que j'y suis habituée alors ça ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid. Vous n'êtes que des enfants, vous ne pouvez pas connaître tout ça… Enfin j'aurais aimé que vous ne connaissiez pas ces choses horribles… »

« C'est la vie, mademoiselle Mana ! Euh, non, c'est la mort ! » _s'exclama le jeune garçon en rigolant, sa petite sœur faisant de même après quelques instants._

« Oui… C'est les deux… Enfin non… Continuons à avancer les enfants, nous ne devons pas perdre plus de temps… Perdre du temps… Je ne fais que répéter ça à longueur de journée. »

« Je croyais que l'on se reposait un peu avant d'avancer ? C'est plus le cas ? Enfin, moi ça ne me gêne pas ! Je porte à nouveau ma sœur s'il le faut ! »

« Ne vous en faites donc pas pour cela. Nous continuons maintenant, nous ne savons même pas où nous devons nous rendre… Non… Je sais juste que je dois me rendre dans l'Est. Je veux retrouver le corps d'Alan… Je ne veux pas qu'il finisse comme moi… »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! Hansel ! Met-toi accroupi ! Je vais sauter sur ton dos ! »

« Hein ?! Mais attends un…. AHHH ! »

_Le jeune garçon tomba au sol, sa petite sœur arrivant sur son dos alors qu'elle émettait un petit cri de surprise. Elle se retira d'Hansel, lui demandant pardon avec des pleurs aux yeux. Il poussa un petit rire, signalant que ce n'était rien tout en se redressant. Elle monta sur son dos, encore parcourue par quelques sanglots alors que Mana faisait un léger sourire._

« C'est bon les enfants ? Nous pouvons y aller maintenant ? »

_Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête positivement alors qu'elle se mettait à marcher calmement à côté d'eux. Voilà… C'était mieux qu'elle ne se presse pas… Elle devait prendre un peu son temps… même si elle n'en avait plus beaucoup… Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner les deux enfants à leur triste sort… C'était horrible de penser à ça de cette façon !_

« Nous devrions peut-être trouver un endroit où nous réfugier… Maintenant que nous sommes arrivés dans l'Est de Chiss… »

« Hey, toi, file moi ton arg… »

_L'homme qui était apparu de derrière un mur de pierres à moitié détruit perdit rapidement la tête, celle-ci roulant sur le sol alors que Mana reprenait d'une voix douce et tranquille :_

« Je disais donc… Nous allons chercher une maison dans un état un peu convenable pour y reposer. Du moins, VOUS, vous allez vous reposer là-bas. »

« Comment ça ? Mademoiselle Mana ? Et vous alors ? Vous allez faire quoi ? Vous pouvez nous le dire hein ? Il n'y a pas de problèmes à nous le dire ! » _annonça Hansel._

« Je pensais simplement vous laisser ici pour plus de sécurité, voilà tout. »

« Nous laisser ici ?! Mais nous voulons venir avec vous ! Nous devons venger grand frère ! Comme vous voulez le faire ! Vous n'êtes pas la seule à l'aimer ! »

« L'aimer… Ah… Oui… Peut-être… »

_Elle paraissait un peu troublée par l'énonciation de ce mot. De la bouche de cet homme aux cheveux violets, ça la mettait en colère mais dit par Hansel… C'était différent… Les enfants disaient toujours la vérité… Elle sortait de leur bouche… Elle commença à déglutir :_

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… C'est quoi pour vous l'amour ? »

« C'est pas quand deux personnes s'aiment ? » _demanda Hansel._

« Mais non grand frère ! C'est quand deux personnes veulent toujours rester ensemble ! Comme toi et moi ! Enfin, faut pas se faire des bisoux car on est frère et sœur ! » _cria Gretel alors que Mana faisait un soupir amusé._

_Des réponses dignes des enfants qu'ils étaient… Vraiment… C'est vrai… Pourquoi avait-elle posé cette question ? Elle était l'adulte dans ce trio… Du moins, presque adulte. Elle n'avait pas à demander ce genre de choses à des enfants. Elle reprit doucement :_

« Je ne sais pas si je l'aime, voilà tout… Juste que j'ai eu très mal… quand je l'ai vu mourir devant mes yeux… C'était si horrible… »

« Nous aussi, on a eu très mal mais comme vous vous êtes énervée, on a rien fait ! »

« Vous avez eu raison de ne rien faire… J'aurais pu être très dangereuse… »

_Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête positivement pour dire que c'était bien le cas. Plus dangereux qu'elle lorsqu'elle avait évolué, cela n'aurait pas été possible. La preuve était avec la mort très violente de Plitana… Même si les larmes de sang, elle n'avait pas réussi à les comprendre… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait pleuré de cette sorte… Des larmes de sang quoi ! Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, n'entendant pas la voix de Gretel qui disait :_

« Mademoiselle Mana ! Mademoiselle Mana ! Répondez-moi ! Il y a des gens qui s'approchent de nous ! Ils s'approchent de nous ! »

_Est-ce qu'elle avait été punie car elle n'avait pas montré à quel point, elle tenait à Alan avant qu'il ne meure ? Peut-être que c'était ça… Pleurer du sang pour lui… Qu'est-ce que Gretel lui voulait ? Elle posa son regard rubis sur la jeune fille, celle-ci continuant de tirer sur son habit pour la faire réagir._

« Mana ! Mana ! Vous êtes réveillée ? Il y a des gens devant nous ! »

« Des gens ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

_Elle releva son regard pour voir de qui elle parlait… Tiens donc… C'était donc eux… Enfin… Elle aurait du s'en douter… Deux personnes aux cheveux verts et aux yeux rubis… Deux personnes qui semblaient être fait l'un pour l'autre. Elles avançaient en même temps, leur pas étaient coordonnés comme si…_

« Je vois qu'Oricalk a encore de la compagnie… Dommage, je n'ai pas compté les personnes qui restaient avec lui. »

« Ergantia, voilà mon nom. Et celui du jeune homme à côté de moi est Pelledoum. »

« Une Gardevoir et un Gallame… Tsss ! Foutu couple à la con. »

_Elle disait ça avec un petit rictus alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux verts émettait un sourire triomphant et amusé. Qu'est-ce qui était drôle ?! Déjà, ses mains noires apparaissaient derrière elle, prêtes à les écraser dès qu'elle le désirait mais ce fut Hansel et Gretel qui se positionnèrent devant elle, sortant leurs propres mains noires tandis que les deux personnes aux cheveux verts faisaient apparaitre les leurs._

« Pourquoi de tels propos ? Tu sembles un peu en colère du couple que je forme avec Pelledoum. Cela te gêne t-il ? Cela t'offense t-il ? » _demanda Ergantia._

« Chaque personne a son âme sœur dans ce monde… Même si il est très rare qu'elle le rencontre, même en plusieurs vies. » _continua Pelledoum._

« Ne me raconte pas de bobards, ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Les gamins, reculez donc ! »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui nous intéresse Mana… Nous sommes là pour occuper ces enfants… Toi, tu peux passer… Passe derrière nous et suis ce chemin… Au bout de celui-ci, tu trouveras une demeure dans un bien triste état… Rentre à l'intérieur et tu trouveras Oricalk. »

« COMME SI J'ALLAIS VOUS ECOUTER ?! Je vais vous buter et on va… »

_Elle s'arrêta de parler alors que les deux enfants se retournaient vers elle. Mais maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ? Se battre ? C'était complètement stupide ! Elle hurla de se pousser mais ils lui tenaient tête ? C'était quoi ça ?! Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient ?! Elle pesta contre eux, se mettant à marcher pour les dépasser alors que ses mains noires disparaissaient de son dos. Elle reprit d'une voix calme :_

« Si vous ne revenez pas d'ici une heure ou deux, je me ramène et je viens vous filer la plus grosse fessée que vous n'ayez jamais eu, les enfants. Est-ce que je suis bien claire ? »

« Oui ! Ne vous en faites pas ! On va s'occuper d'eux ! »

« Quand à vous deux… Vous avez de la chance… »

_Les deux personnes aux cheveux verts ne haussèrent même pas un sourcil alors qu'elle passait à côté. Elle fit simplement apparaître ses mains noires comme pour les effrayer mais ils ne réagirent pas… Comme si… Ils savaient qu'elle n'allait pas les toucher. Elle serra les dents, continuant son chemin avant de s'éloigner le plus possible des quatre personnes._

_Elle se mit à courir tout en jetant un dernier regard aux enfants. Et merde… Elle en était sûre… Elle pouvait toujours ouvrir sa bouche, ça ne changerait rien… Ils allaient mourir… Ils allaient mourir… Elle s'en doutait ! Pourquoi se leurrer ?! C'était simplement pour…_

« Nous allons venger la mort de grand frère… »

« Qui est ce grand frère ? Vous voulez parler du roi noir ? »

« Oui… C'est de grand frère que l'on parle. »

« Vous êtes de remarquables enfants, vous le savez ? Même en étant morts, vous arrivez à avoir le sourire… et à sembler être heureux… Mais nul ne sait si c'est vraiment le cas. Est-ce un mensonge ou la vérité ? » _demanda Ergantia à nouveau._

_Ils hochèrent la tête d'un air négatif. C'était la vérité, la pure vérité ! Les deux personnes aux cheveux verts se regardèrent, l'homme acquiesçant de la tête avant de faire un petit mouvement avec ses deux mains. Des lames sortirent du dos de la paume._

« Comme j'ai annoncé que j'étais un Gallame, cela me semble normal… que j'ai des lames qui sortent de mon corps n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais cela ne vous aidera pas contre nous. »

_C'est vrai… C'était totalement vrai… Les deux enfants étaient des spectres… Les attaques physiques n'allaient avoir aucun effet contre eux. C'était dommage en un sens mais c'était ainsi. De l'autre côté… Leurs mains blanches étaient toujours présentes._

« Hum… Devons-nous commencer ? Ou alors danser ? »

« Danser ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que voulez dire par là ? »

« Les enfants… Je tenais à vous dire que nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui… Nous sommes un couple… et en tant que tel… Nous nous battons toujours ensemble. Démonstration ? »

_Les deux lames de Pelledoum disparurent dans sa peau alors qu'il s'inclinait devant Ergantia, prenant sa main avant de se mettre à danser avec elle devant les deux enfants interloqués. Ils ne voulaient pas se battre ? Ou alors, c'était une tactique pour les distraire._


	44. Chapitre 36 : Duo contre duo

**Chapitre 36 : Duo contre duo**

« Danser ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'on danserait ? »

« Car la danse est l'expression de nos sentiments ! Une valse douce et langoureuse nous emporte dans un monde enchanteur tandis que l'excitation se fait voir lorsque l'on danse le flamenco. Il y a autant de genres musicaux qu'il y a de personnes dans le monde ! C'est pourquoi la danse est l'une des plus belles choses qui existe en ce monde, transcendant les âges et les temps pour nous emporter à l'époque où elle a été crée. »

« Vous parlez bizarrement. Nous sommes désolés mais nous n'allons pas… »

« Hansel… Elle danse bien la femme… avec l'homme… C'est joli, tu ne trouves pas ? » _lui demanda Gretel en regardant les deux personnes devant eux avec envie._

« Gretel ! Ce n'est pas l'heure de s'amuser à regarder des gens en train de danser ! Ce sont nos ennemis ! On doit les combattre ! Ils… »

_Ils n'avaient même plus leurs mains blanches derrière le dos. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'ils ne voulaient pas combattre ? C'était quoi leur problème ? Il restait encore sur ses gardes alors que Gretel se mettait à pleurer légèrement._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant, Gretel ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? »

« Je… Je veux danser aussi… Snif… Je veux aussi danser comme eux mais… Tu ne veux pas… C'est vraiment beau et toi tu ne veux pas danser… »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! On peut danser quand tu le veux mais pas maintenant, tu ne vois pas que nous sommes en plein combat ? »

« Tu trouves qu'ils sont en train de combattre, Hansel ? Tu trouves vraiment ? » _demanda t-elle en désignant les deux personnes devant eux._

« Non… Enfin bon… Ils sont bizarres, eux aussi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils dansent ?! HEY ! Vous pouvez nous dire pourquoi est-ce que vous dansez ? »

« Car nous le désirons… Car nous voulons tout simplement exprimer ce que nous avons dans le cœur. Moi et Pelledoum, nous nous aimons et nous le montrons. Tout ne se résume pas qu'à des baisers ou des paroles… Des fois, il faut simplement laisser agir le corps. Ne vous en faites pas, aucune attaque sera portée à votre égard si vous vous mettez à danser aussi. »

« Mensonges ! Vous vous moquez de moi et de ma sœur ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez laissé passer mademoiselle Mana aussi ? C'est que vous avez une idée en tête, j'en suis sûr ! Vous êtes bizarres, vraiment très… »

_Il fut arrêté dans ses paroles par sa petite sœur, celle-ci ayant fermé les yeux tout en prenant ses deux mains. Elle semblait avoir enregistré pas par pas les gestes et les mouvements de Pelledoum et Ergantia, les deux personnes aux cheveux verts les regardant avec un léger sourire alors que s'offrait une valse miniature devant leurs yeux. Cela avait quelque chose d'assez charmant et magnifique en regardant de plus près._

« Et bien voilà… Vous voyez que lorsque vous le désirez ardemment, cela peut se produire. Vous n'avez plus à vous en faire, nous continuerons jusqu'à la fin… jusqu'au bout… Nous ne sommes que des pokémons… Vous, nous… Voilà ce que nous sommes… Même si les formes sont différentes, nous sommes tous pareils, les enfants. » _murmura Ergantia alors qu'elle se faisait pencher en arrière par Pelledoum._

« Mais vous êtes qui ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ma sœur ? Elle est comme hypnotisée par vos paroles et vos gestes ! C'est ça ! Vous l'avez… »

« Et non malheureusement. Je n'ai rien fait à ta sœur et je ne vois pas de raisons de faire cela. Je suis une Gardevoir… Toute mon existence se résume aux sentiments… et aux émotions… Malgré mon statut de pokémon psychique, je suis celle qui exprime le plus facilement ce que je ressens. Il en est de même pour mon Gallame de fiancé… »

« Nous ne sommes au départ que de simples Tarsals… C'est en grandissant que nous devenons différents… Mais nous sommes tous pareils au début… »

_Il ne comprenait rien… rien du tout ! Sa sœur continuait de l'emporter pour danser alors qu'il cherchait à se contrôler et à la contrôler. Il devait l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne continue ! Ca devenait un peu n'importe quoi toute cette histoire ! Il devait faire quelque chose ! Mais quoi ?! Les deux personnes aux cheveux verts s'arrêtèrent finalement de danser._

« L'heure de la danse est enfin terminée, les enfants. » _annonça Ergantia._

« Nous allons donc devoir passer au combat, si vous le voulez bien. » _continua Pelledoum._

« AH ! J'en étais sûr ! Vous aviez bien préparé votre coup mais maintenant… »

« C'est déjà fini ? On a déjà finit de danser ? Zut… Je pensais que ça allait continuer… J'aimais bien danser moi… » _murmura Gretel alors qu'Hansel s'était stoppé dans sa danse, ses mains noires revenant derrière son dos._

« Et oui, jeune demoiselle, avez-vous déjà dansé auparavant ? » _demanda Ergantia en la regardant de ses yeux rouges._

« Quand nous étions vivants… C'était comme ça… que l'on venait se distraire… moi et mon grand frère… Nous n'avions pas grand-chose… pour nous amuser… »

« C'est de la faute à nos parents ! Ils ne voulaient rien nous acheter ! Ils ne nous voulaient pas ! Le seul qui a été capable de nous comprendre, c'était le roi noir ! Et c'est à cause de vous qu'il est mort ! A CAUSE DE VOUS ! » _hurla Hansel alors de nouvelles mains noires apparaissaient dans son dos._

« Je suis désolée de l'apprendre… Vous m'en voyez navrée… » _annonça Ergantia avec de la tristesse dans la voix. Elle semblait si sincère…_

_Elle n'aimait pas quand Hansel se mettait en colère, ce n'était généralement pas très bon. C'est pour ça qu'ils avaient eu des problèmes… lorsqu'ils étaient vivants… Elle ne voulait plus y penser… C'était trop douloureux de s'en rappeler ! Elle ferma les yeux, se mettant à sangloter alors que des mains noires apparaissaient dans son dos._

« Est-ce que vous voulez parler les enfants ? Avant de vous battre ? Nous pouvons vous écouter, moi et Pelledoum. N'est-ce pas, mon trésor ? »

« C'est le cas… Je n'ai montré mes lames que pour vous paraître menaçant mais jamais je n'attaquerai en premier. J'ai un code d'honneur que je respecte. »

« ASSEZ ! ON S'EN FOUT DE CE QUE VOUS DITES ! » cria Hansel.

_Divers mains noires se dirigèrent vers les deux amants, ceux-ci se séparant en tournoyant sur eux-mêmes alors que les mains noires venaient s'écraser à l'emplacement où ils se trouvaient auparavant. C'était à leur tour d'attaquer ? Plusieurs mains blanches sortirent de leur dos, certaines prenant la forme d'une lame blanche du côté de Pelledoum._

« Pelledoum… Ne leur fait pas trop mal s'il te plaît… Il est si affreux de voir souffrir… »

« Ne t'en fait pas, Ergantia. Ce que je compte faire sera simple et radical. Il est toujours triste de retirer une vie… surtout lorsqu'elle concerne celle d'un enfant. »

« Je te crois tellement… Pelledoum. Cela est si… affreux… Ils ont l'air si jeunes ! Et pourtant, regardes-les… Ils sont bien plus âgés que nous deux réunis. Mais pourtant… Ils n'ont l'air d'avoir que peu vécu… Quel âge avez-vous les enfants ? »

« Nous n'avons pas à vous répondre ! Est-ce que c'est… »

« J'ai six ans et grand frère en a sept… » _annonça Gretel, coupant la parole à son frère tout en baissant le visage. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait honte de le révéler mais… Elle était aussi plutôt triste. A force de se rappeler de ses parents…_

« Nous allons vous combattre… Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ! »

« Nous vengerons la mort du roi noir… non… de notre grand frère ! »

« Vous êtes semblants en manque de relations… Cela peut s'expliquer puisque vous semblez si jeunes… Si jeunes et déjà morts… Si jeunes et pourtant déjà des spectres… Pelledoum, dépêches-toi de les attaquer le plus rapidement possible. »

« Je m'en occupe, Ergantia ! Désolé les enfants, il est l'heure de dormir ! »

_Il disparut complètement de la vue des deux enfants, réapparaissant dans leurs dos, les lames sorties pour se trouver au niveau du cou d'Hansel et Gretel. Les enfants disparurent dans le sol, leurs mains noires venant enserrer les pieds de Pelledoum qui fit un geste avec ses propres mains blanches pour venir trancher celles qui entravaient ses mouvements._

« Je comprend… Vous êtes capables de vous téléporter vous aussi… »

« Ils sont derrière moi, Pelledoum. Je m'occupe de ces enfants. » _murmura Ergantia en positionnant ses deux mains de chair et de sang derrière elle._

_Les visages des deux enfants apparurent à l'endroit où se trouvaient ses mains, les repoussant avec violence contre un mur qui se désagrégea sur eux, les assommant à moitié. Ergantia se retourna, faisant face aux deux enfants tandis que Pelledoum revenait à côté d'elle._

« Cela ne sert à rien les enfants. Nous sommes capables de ressentir tout ce que vous ressentez et ce n'est pas la colère et la haine qui vous permettront de nous battre. Comprenez le enfin… Nous ne voulions pas vous faire trop de mal… Le monde dans lequel nous vivons actuellement était parfait… Il n'y avait aucun problème… La majorité des sentiments des personnes était pure… Et vous êtes venus tout gâcher… »

« Un monde parfait n'existe pas… Un monde parfait… ne permettrait pas toutes ces choses… Un monde parfait… C'est un monde où nous aurions eu une famille nous aussi ! » _cria Hansel avant de retirer les morceaux de pierre grâce à différentes mains noires._

_Sa sœur sortit à son tour des décombres, laissant apparaître quelques blessures, gardant ses larmes aux yeux tandis que son grand frère serrait les dents. Il était en colère, le montrant réellement pour la première fois avant de reprendre :_

« Vous dites que c'était un monde parfait ! Mais ça n'existe pas ! Tout le monde ne peut pas être heureux en même temps ! Vous vous moquez de nous ! Vous pensez que parce que ce qui vous entoure semble heureux, alors ça l'est ! Nous ne sommes pas heureux ! Nous ne l'avons jamais été ! Et nous sommes… »

« Morts… Vous êtes morts les enfants… Reconnaissez-le… Pourquoi devriez-vous être heureux alors que vous êtes morts ? Vous n'êtes même pas connus par les gens qui vous entourent… Vous n'êtes que des spectres… Des ectoplasmes… »

« Et ça vous permet d'ignorer nos pleurs ?! C'est ça ?! Ca vous permet de vous dire que nous n'avons pas à être heureux ! Vous voyez bien ! Vous êtes des adultes irresponsables ! Vous faites semblants de vouloir un monde parfait mais vous savez parfaitement que ça n'existe pas ! Chiss n'est pas différent ! Si cette ville était parfaite, elle ne serait pas dans cet état à cause de quelques personnes ! Elle se serait relevée mais non… Ils ont tous attendu le bon moment pour se montrer… Le monde n'est pas gentil, mignon et beau ! C'est vous qui ne faites que rêver ! Dans votre monde à vous ! Vous qui ne pensez qu'à votre stupide musique et à votre stupide danse ! Vous vous en fichez royalement du reste ! Vous croyez que ce que vous voyez ! Nous, on sait très bien ce qui se passe réellement ! »

« Hansel… Calme… Calme-toi… »

« Laissez-le donc parler, petite Gretel. Il semble avoir tellement de choses à nous dire, nous sommes prêts à l'écouter puisque c'est ce qu'il veut. »

« J'EN AI MARRE DE VOUS ENTENDRE ! STUPIDES ADULTES ! »

_Ah ? Il voulait arrêter la discussion visiblement. Toutes ses mains noires se réunirent en une seule qui alla frapper le sol, créant une fissure qui se dirigeait à toute allure vers Ergantia et Pelledoum. Celui-ci alla soulever Ergantia, la femme aux cheveux verts lui faisant un grand sourire en se laissant faire. Il sauta dans les airs à une hauteur assez grande avant d'atterrir à quelques centimètres des deux enfants._

« Tu devrais visiblement te calmer, jeune homme. Ce n'est pas dans cet état que tu pourras protéger ta sœur… n'est-ce pas ? »

_Pelledoum déposa Ergantia au sol avant que l'une de ses lames ne vienne entailler la joue de Gretel, celle-ci poussant un petit cri de douleur alors que le corps d'Hansel se mettait à trembler de toutes parts. Il hurla de toutes ses forces, une aura noire l'entourant :_

« NE… TOUCHEZ… PAS… A MA… SŒUR ! »

« Ergantia, je viens enfin de cerner le problème du jeune garçon. »

_Pelledoum mit ses deux lames devant lui, ses mains blanches faisant de même alors qu'Ergantia se téléportait. Quelques instants plus tard, une bourrasque ténébreuse vint faire reculer l'homme aux cheveux verts de plusieurs pas :_

« Hansel… Arrête… Arrête… Tu te fais mal… » _dit Gretel en commençant à pleurer._

« Ne la touchez plus ! NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS UNE SEULE FOIS ! JE VOUS INTERDIS DE LA TOUCHER ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! »

« Il est passé au stade incontrôlable, Ergantia. »

« Je crois que nous avons là une bien belle représentation de l'amour fraternel. C'est magnifique, Pelledoum… Vraiment magnifique. »

« Je veux bien te croire… Il est fort triste que ces deux enfants soient morts… Une telle ardeur dans le cœur mériterait d'être apaisée… Mais nous allons nous occuper de ça, n'est-ce pas, Ergantia ? »

« Tout à fait, Pelledoum. Il est de notre devoir de calmer le cœur de cet enfant… et de celui de sa sœur bien que nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé réellement… »

« DEGAGEZ DE LA ET NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PLUS D'ELLE ! »

_Le corps du jeune garçon s'était mis à enfler, doublant de volume alors que sa sœur lui criait de se calmer. Les deux adultes semblaient surpris d'une telle réaction. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Ca sentait un peu le roussi tandis que Gretel disait :_

« HANSEL ! S'il te plaît ! Arrête ! Ne fait pas ça ! HANSEL ! »

« Laisse-moi Gretel ! PERSONNE NE TE TOUCHERA ! Ils nous ont abandonnés, tous jusqu'au dernier ! Ils se fichaient éperdument de notre existence ! Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal ! Tu es ma petite sœur ! Tu es tout ce que j'ai ! »

« Snif… Snif… Grand frère… D'accord… Puisque c'est ce que tu veux… »

_Elle séchait ses larmes, lui faisant un petit sourire avant de se mettre à gonfler elle aussi, doublant de volume. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Ergantia se tourna vers Pelledoum, celui-ci faisant de même avant de lier leurs mains ensembles. Visiblement, cela n'avait pas été prévu… A eux de réagir en conséquence !_


	45. Verset 9 : SUR,UR,DAeE

**Verset 9 : Seuls : Un roi, une reine, deux adultes et enfants**

« Ergantia… Que devons-nous faire maintenant ? Ces enfants prennent de l'ampleur… »

« Je le remarque aussi, Pelledoum. Cela est assez inquiétant en un sens… J'ai bien une idée de ce qui risque de se passer mais ce n'est guère joyeux à l'entendre. »

« Est-ce que ce à quoi je pense ? Ou alors, me tromperais-je ? »

« Tu ne te trompes point… Mais il vaudrait mieux pour eux qu'ils s'arrêtent maintenant. »

_Les deux adultes observaient les deux enfants avec un petit sourire peiné, un sourire qui fit crisper Hansel. Non… Qu'ils arrêtent de faire ça ! Il allait les exploser ! Oui ! C'était ça ! Les exploser en morceaux ! Les exploser complètement ! Hansel cria alors que ses mains noires se réunissaient sous forme de sphères :_

« Ne parlez pas dans notre dos ! Je déteste ça ! Vous préparez un sale coup ! J'en suis sûr et certain ! Vous allez simplement vous taire ! »

« Tant de haine et de colère ne conviennent pas à des enfants de votre âge… »

« NE FAITES PAS SEMBLANTS DE NOUS COMPRENDRE ! »

« Mais nous te comprenons… Je suis celle qui pourrait mieux comprendre les plaies ouvertes dans ton cœur, Hansel… » _murmura Ergantia en tendant ses deux mains vers lui, s'accroupissant en lui faisant un petit sourire._

« Je… Je… Vous vous moquez de moi… Vous croyez qu'on va tomber dans le panneau ?! Je vais vous exploser tout les deux ! C'est ce que je vais faire ! Gretel... Recule ! »

« NON ! Je ne veux pas reculer ! Je ne reculerai pas ! Je veux me battre aussi ! Je veux aussi les combattre ! Ils veulent nous faire croire à des choses qui n'existent pas ! »

« Quelles sont ces choses qui n'existent pas ? Je peux lire dans le cœur des personnes… mais je ne peux pas deviner leur histoire… Est-ce que vous voulez nous la raconter ? A moi ? Et à Pelledoum ? Est-ce que vous le voulez bien ? »

« NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! JE NE VEUX PAS DU TOUT ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir ! Vous n'avez pas du tout à savoir ! »

_Ergantia poussa un petit soupir entre l'amusement et la tristesse, se redressant alors qu'elle se tournait vers Pelledoum. Celui-ci mit ses mains blanches pour entourer la sphère noire qui allait les percuter, Hansel continuant de vouloir les attaquer._

« Vous êtes des adultes et… et… Vous faites semblants de nous comprendre ! Vous croyez que je vais tomber dans ce piège ?! Je ne suis plus stupide ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! Depuis des années ! J'ai toujours tout fait pour ma sœur ! Je ne vous laisserai pas abuser de notre confiance ! Pourquoi est-ce que nous vous ferions confiance ?! »

« Qui a parlé de confiance ? Nous voulons simplement savoir ce qui s'est passé… »

« JE VAIS VOUS LE DIRE ! Vous allez voir ! Je vais vous le dire et je vous tuerai ensuite ! Car je veux protéger ma sœur ! Et je ne la laisserai pas dans les mains de personnes comme vous ! Vous voulez tout savoir ?! »

« C'est le cas… Raconte nous donc. Nous t'écoutons. »

_L'écouter ? AH ! Quelle bonne blague ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient écouter ?! Les mains noires disparaissaient peu à peu tandis que Gretel revenait près de son frère, celui-ci regardant d'un air haineux les deux adultes devant eux avant de dire :_

« Nous sommes nés dans un petit chalet dans la forêt. A part nous, il n'y avait pas vraiment de trace de civilisation tout autour de nous mais ce n'était pas un problème. Notre père partait tout les matins et revenait le soir avec de quoi nous nourrir. »

« C'était un père très aimant alors… »

« NE M'INTERROMPEZ PAS ! SURTOUT PAS ! UN PERE AIMANT ?! LUI ?! Quand je dit : De quoi nous nourrir, c'est pour lui et notre mère ! Nous ?! Nous n'étions pas désirés ! Ils répétaient à longueur de journée : Ah si ils n'étaient pas là, si ils n'étaient pas là ! Vous croyez qu'on a été à l'école nous ? Non ! On ne sait rien ! On ne sait même pas écrire ou lire ! Rien du tout ! Du moins… Tant que nous étions vivants ! Et plus les années passaient, plus notre père avait du mal à attacher les deux bouts ! »

« Oui… Continue donc… Selon toi, vous n'avez donc eu aucune éducation… » _murmura Ergantia en regardant les deux enfants._

« MAIS TU VAS T'ARRÊTER ?! Tu veux que je parle ou non ?! »

_Ergantia hocha la tête d'un air positif, Pelledoum se mettant devant elle au cas où le jeune garçon perdait les pédales. Ils avaient arrêté d'enfler tout les deux mais il valait mieux rester très prudent et faire attention à ce qui ne se passe pas de bêtises._

« Et qui dit avoir du mal à attacher les deux bouts… dit avoir des choses pour oublier tout les soucis… Et alors que nous avions déjà du mal à être nourris, ne mangeant que ce qu'ils voulaient que nous mangions, voilà qu'il buvait comme un trou ! Et que sa femme faisait pareil ! De véritables ivrognes ! »

« Les penchants pour l'alcool… sont si dévastateurs… »

« TU ME LAISSES PARLER ?! Plus il buvait, plus il avait besoin d'alcool. Plus il avait besoin d'alcool, moins de nourriture il y avait à table. Et plus il devenait violent envers nous. Combien de fois est-ce que j'ai du cacher Gretel pour éviter qu'il ne la frappe et me prendre les coups à sa place ?! Elle n'avait rien fait ! Nous n'avions rien fait pour mériter ça ! Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire… C'est-ce qui est arrivé après… Oui… »

« Le moment où vous êtes morts, les enfants… »

« Taisez-vous ! SALE FEMME ! SI VOUS VOULEZ TOUT SAVOIR ALORS TAISEZ-VOUS ! Je vais vous le dire ! Oui, c'est bientôt qu'on est morts comme ça ! Vous allez le savoir comment on est morts ! Je vais vous le dire et ensuite, je vous tuerais pour protéger ma petite sœur ! Je vous tuerais tous ! »

« Mais avant, est-ce que tu veux bien continuer de parler, petit Hansel ? » _demanda Ergantia d'une voix douce et tendre._

« Arriva un jour où notre père et notre mère décidèrent de se débarrasser de nous. Ils pensaient nous avoir en nous envoyant dans la forêt mais j'étais plus malin qu'eux ! Ils n'ont jamais remarqué que j'utilisais des petites pierres pour nous permettre de retrouver notre chemin ! Vous auriez du voir leur visage quand ils nous ont vu revenir ! »

« Je me l'imagine… Je me l'imagine oui… Continue donc… »

« Mais au bout d'un moment, la chance n'était plus avec nous… Encore que je ne crois pas qu'elle a déjà été avec nous un jour ! Je n'ai plus trouvé de pierres et ils nous emmenaient toujours de plus en plus loin dans la forêt, nous annonçant que certains pokémons très dangereux rôdaient dans les bois… mais nous n'en avions jamais vu un seul ! Et c'est là que nous n'avons pas pu retrouver notre chemin ! Nous étions perdus ! »

« Pauvres enfants… Cela a du être dur… Je me l'ima… »

« VOUS NE VOUS IMAGINEZ RIEN DU TOUT ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS VOUS IMAGINER COMME C'ETAIT DUR ! J'ai tout fait pour nourrir ma sœur ! J'ai cherché des baies, des fruits, tout ce qu'il fallait pour la nourrir mais nous étions en hiver ! Allez en trouver en grand nombre ! Et non-gelés ! C'était beaucoup trop dur ! Il y en avait à peine pour elle ! Et je ne vous parle pas de l'eau ! Je ne vous parle pas du … »

_Il s'arrêta de parler, serrant les deux poings alors que Gretel prenait enfin la parole :_

« Je voyais bien que mon grand frère… ne mangeait pas… mais les baies n'étaient pas comestibles à la base…Et puis… Contrairement à mon frère endurci… J'étais beaucoup… plus fragile… alors même si je mangeais le minimum… C'était mon frère qui était en meilleur état que moi… et puis un jour… »

« Je l'ai retrouvé en train de dormir sous la neige… Nous n'avions même pas trouvé de grotte… Mais ce n'était pas ça le problème… Ce n'était pas vraiment un sommeil… En fait… Ma sœur n'avait pas résisté à l'hiver… alors que j'étais parti chercher… de quoi la nourrir encore… Mais moi-même… A cause de mon corps affaibli, je trouvais de moins en moins de choses… Je ne grimpais plus aussi haut aux arbres… »

« Est-ce que… tu… Hansel ? »

« Oui ! J'ai juste jeté toutes les baies par-dessus bord et je suis resté avec ma sœur jusqu'au bout ! Même si elle n'était pas encore morte, je savais que ça ne servait plus à rien ! Dès l'instant où on dort face à une tempête de neige, c'est la mort qui nous attend ! C'est la mort ! ALORS J'AI PREFERE DORMIR AVEC ELLE JUSQU'AU BOUT ! JE DETESTE TOUS LES ADULTES ! TOUS ! »

« Je vois… Je vois, les enfants… Vous avez eu une enfance difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin… Non… Une vie horrible… »

_Elle se tourna vers son fiancé, celui-ci la regardant longuement comme pour la questionner. Ils hochèrent la tête d'un air positif, Ergantia se faisant propulser en arrière, suivie rapidement par Pelledoum. Les deux fiancés se retrouvèrent allongés au sol, du sang coulant de leur visage alors qu'Hansel avait un sourire aux lèvres, un sourire qui n'avait rien de bon._

« Maintenant… C'est terminé ! Fin de cette pathétique histoire pour un garçon tout aussi pathétique ! Si j'avais été plus fort… J'aurais trouvé un endroit pour ma sœur ! Mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé ! JE NE L'AI… »

_Deux gigantesques mains blanches allèrent le compresser, ses os se mettant à craquer comme si ils étaient sur le point de se briser. Les deux mains se retirèrent alors que le couple se levait comme si de rien n'était. Hansel crachait du sang, son corps étant légèrement disloqué alors qu'il murmurait :_

« Je… Je protégerai ma sœur… Je la sauverai jusqu'au bout… Elle est tout… pour moi… TOUT ! TOUT TOUT TOUT TOUT ! »

« Hansel ! S'il… S'il te plaît… Arrête… »

_Avec difficultés, il alla l'enlacer, lui faisant un petit sourire en lui demandant de l'excuser, aspergeant sa joue de sang, lui demandant de lui pardonner d'avoir été un grand frère si faible… Il recommença à gonfler avant de disparaître dans le sol, Hansel criant son nom alors qu'il apparaissait juste derrière Ergantia. La femme aux cheveux verts fut repoussée avec violence, Pelledoum se mettant devant elle alors que les yeux d'Hansel se refermaient, son corps irradiant d'une forte lumière avant d'exploser complètement…_

_Aucun morceau… Il n'y avait rien du tout… Il avait tout simplement disparu sans laisser de trace de lui… Gretel cria son nom en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps alors que derrière le nuage de fumée apparaissait Pelledoum. Son corps était recouvert de blessures et de brûlures diverses. Il haletait, cherchant à respirer alors qu'il était possible de se voir qu'il s'était protégé du mieux qu'il le pouvait._

« Grand… Grand frère… Non… Je… Je… Je… Merci… pour tout ce que tu as fait… mais… Une vie… sans toi, n'a pas d'importance… Vraiment aucune importance… à mes yeux… Je suis désolée… de gâcher la chance que tu m'as donnée… Je vais te rejoindre, Hansel… Je t'aime tant… » _dit-elle dans un trémolo avant de se mettre à gonfler à son tour._

_Elle disparue dans le sol, apparaissant en face de Pelledoum en faisant un petit sourire triste. Pelledoum se retrouva subitement téléporté en arrière, Ergantia se retrouvant à sa place, ses deux mains posées sur les épaules de la jeune fille avant que celle-ci n'explose de la même façon que son frère. _

_Lorsque le nuage de fumée laissa place à Ergantia, celle-ci se retrouvait dans le même état que son fiancé, se tournant vers lui avant qu'il ne crie de faire quelque chose. Elle eut un petit sourire, lui murmurant que c'était déjà fait alors que son corps laissait apparaître de nouvelles entailles, deux sphères noires tournoyant autour d'elle._

« Palladoum… Mon amour… Il y a une chose que je déteste vraiment dans ce monde… Vraiment… Je ne pensais pas détester… autant que ça… Mais je crois que j'en suis capable… Je suis désolée… »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être… Je crois que nous détestons la même chose… Ergantia ? Mon ange ? Est-ce que tu veux que l'on se soigne ? Nous pourrions le faire… Cela ne serait pas difficile pour nous… Tu t'en doutes bien… Nous pourrions aider le roi noir… »

_Il approchait d'elle avec lenteur, et il était possible de se demander s'il n'allait pas tomber au beau milieu de sa marche. Il arriva près d'Ergantia, prenant ses mains dans les siennes avant d'attendre la réponse de la femme aux cheveux verts. De nombreuses entailles apparaissaient sur le corps de l'homme, les deux sphères noires tournoyant autour du couple._

« Mon Pygmalion… Est-ce possible que toi et moi avons la même idée en tête ? »

« Cela ne m'étonnerait pas ma Galatée… Devant… tant d'amour… ne serait-ce pas normal de faire quelque chose ? Pour eux ? »

« Pelledoum… Tu sais très bien ce qui nous attend… si nous faisons cela… »

« Ergantia… Et toi donc ? Est-ce que tu es préparée à partir ? »

« Tant que c'est avec toi… Je pourrais partir au bout du monde, même… dans celui des morts. Je suis prête… toujours prête… »

_Il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, les mains d'Ergantia quittant les siennes pour caresser son visage alors le bas de leurs corps commençait à disparaître, laissant des petites boules de lumière blanche à leur place. Ces boules commencèrent à entourer les deux sphères noires tandis que Pelledoum retirait ses lèvres, reprenant d'une voix douce :_

« De toute façon… Depuis le début… Nous savions que toute cette ville avait été crée pour elle… Même si Oricalk ne le disait jamais... »

« Nous savions pertinemment… que tout cela provenait d'un cœur pur… Toutes ces choses étaient faites pour cette personne… »

« Comme ce que nous faisons sont pour ces personnes… »

« Pelledoum… Je suis si heureuse… de t'avoir connu… Nous nous retrouverons n'est-ce pas ? Dans une autre vie ? »

« Nos cœurs seront toujours liés… Mais tu es d'accord pour laisser un peu de place ? »

« Pour eux ? Oui… Bien entendu… Adieu… Pelledoum. »

_Il murmura les mêmes paroles alors que leurs corps éclataient en bulles de lumière, celles-ci tournoyant autour des deux sphères noires avant de les unir en une seule… Une magnifique sphère blanche qui disparue dans le ciel, s'éloignant nul ne savait où… Maintenant, il n'y avait plus personne… de chaque côté… Il ne restait plus rien… Seule Mana et Oricalk allaient se faire face… Tout avait disparu autour d'eux._

_Seuls… Les deux enfants étaient morts seuls…  
Seul… Avant ce jour, le couple ne pensait qu'à lui seul…_

_Seuls… Le roi blanc et la reine noire étaient maintenant seuls…_

_Mais derrière eux, une ombre restait présente.  
Malveillante ? Bienveillante ? Mais néanmoins importante._

_Les derniers coups allaient finalement être joués._

_Tout cela sous SON œil._

**Erèbe, solitude, verset neuvième.**


	46. Chapitre 37 : Face à face

**Chapitre 37 : Face à face**

« Ils… Ils sont morts… »

_Elle disait cela avec tristesse alors qu'elle baissait son regard vers le sol. Oh… Pas besoin de le voir… Elle le sentait… Elle avait senti cette chose… Et voilà… Maintenant, il n'y avait plus personne avec elle. A force… Elle avait pris l'habitude._

« Bon… Je dois continuer à avancer… Je dois continuer… »

« Pourquoi cela ? Je suis devant toi si cela s'avère nécessaire, Mana. »

_Oricalk… Elle releva son visage pour l'avoir en face d'elle. Oui… Il était devant elle, le visage neutre tandis que la croix dorée sur son visage était toujours présente. Elle sortait déjà ses nombreuses mains noires de son dos avant de dire d'une voix qui se voulait douce :_

« Tant mieux, cela me permettra d'éviter de perdre du temps à te chercher. Tu veux bien te laisser mourir ? Ne t'en fais pas, c'est simplement pour une vengeance. »

« Tu me vois obligé de refuser cette proposition pourtant si alléchante. Je vais te demander simplement pourquoi tu as fait cela… »

« Fait quoi ? Eliminer tous ceux qui se trouvaient devant moi ? Disons que je n'aime pas être dérangée et que je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer dernièrement, la faute à un groupuscule qui s'est permis d'éliminer le seul humain qui était intéressant. »

« Intéressant ? Ou alors autre chose… Est-ce que tu veux dire par là que tu portais un intérêt au roi noir ? Un intérêt plus… que relationnel ? »

« En quoi est-ce que ça te concerne ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te répondre. Tu as refusé ma proposition, cela veut dire qu'on va devoir se taper sur la figure ? Tant mieux, je devais me défouler et non pas qu'un peu… »

_Elle craqua les doigts de ses deux mains alors que le bas de son corps se mettait à disparaître pour laisser apparaître une gigantesque bouche, une bouche sans dents… mais une bouche bien démoniaque et ténébreuse. Elle reprit :_

« Alors tu préfères comment ? Membre par membre ? Que je t'enfonce dans le creux de mon estomac ? J'ai une méchante fringale et je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrais la combler rien qu'en te regardant… Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Je te laisse choisir ta façon de mourir. Remercie moi, c'est rare que j'offre ce genre de services. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux me tuer ? Ce monde était parfait… auparavant… lorsque tu n'étais pas présente… n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il disait cela avec un peu d'amertume dans la voix, comme si tout cela avait une importance capitale… comme si… Toute la ville qu'il dirigeait était si importante à ses yeux ? C'était bizarre pour un pokémon psychique de ressentir une chose comme ça… Surtout lorsqu'on avait un cœur aussi froid que le fer. Elle restait suspicieuse, demandant d'une voix qui se voulait calme mais un peu troublée :_

« Ce monde parfait… Tu as mis combien de temps à le construire ? »

« Des années… Des décennies… Des siècles… J'ai mis tellement de temps… et d'ardeur dans cette ville… Mais vous, vous êtes arrivés et vous avez commencé à tout détruire. »

« Oh, tu sais, si tu pouvais survivre après mon passage, je t'aurais bien dit de reconstruire le tout et d'arrêter de pleurer mais je ne suis pas sûre que l'idée te plaise, n'est-ce pas ? »

« L'idée me déplait fortement, je le conçois… Mais il faut cesser de parler, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Maintenant, il se mettait à dialoguer comme elle ? Que c'était amusant. Elle était déjà en train de projeter ses mains noires alors qu'il disparaissait pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ses yeux rouges posés dans les siens, elle fut surpris de voir qu'il était déterminé mais triste… Depuis quand les pokémons psychiques et métalliques étaient-ils capables d'émotion ?! Et en y réfléchissant bien…_

« Tu parlais de siècles… Mais tu as quel âge au final ?! »

« Plusieurs siècles… mais cela ne devrait pas t'intéresser. Ce n'est pas le point le plus important… Je pensais que nous devions combattre. »

« Réponds-moi au lieu ! Tu aurais pu facilement te laisser mourir ! Les pokémons de ton espèce sont du genre à abandonner leur existence ! En y réfléchissant… Attend un peu ! PLITANA ! Cette femme ! Elle était là depuis quand ?! »

« Depuis autant de temps que moi… Nous sommes ensembles jusqu'au bout… Même si nous ne pouvons réellement nous aimer car nous sommes faits de métal… Nous avons traversé les épreuves les plus dures ensemble… »

« Tiens donc… Tu veux me parler d'amour toi aussi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette histoire d'amour ? Toi aussi, tu craques pour un être du genre opposé ? »

« Nullement. Je pensais simplement à Plitana qui est morte pour son objectif. »

« Et c'était quoi son objectif puisque tu sembles tout connaître ? J'aimerais bien le savoir, monsieur je-sais-tout. »

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question… Qu'est-ce que tu penses du roi noir ? »

« Ca ne te concerne pas non plus ! Pourquoi est-ce que je te répondrais ?! »

« Nous tournons en rond… Depuis le début… »

_C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre mais bon… Puisqu'ils en étaient là, pourquoi pas ? Les deux personnes se regardèrent à nouveau longuement, les yeux rubis de Mana posés sur ceux d'Oricalk. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec cet homme mais elle ne savait pas où. Ses paroles… Ses gestes… Ses réactions… Tout lui était si bizarre… Si spécial… Vraiment… Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. HEY ! VOILA CE QU'ELLE DEVAIT FAIRE ! Elle éclata de rire :_

« J'arrêterai de me poser toutes ces questions dès que je t'aurai tué non ?! »

« Il y a de maigres chances… mais pourquoi pas ? Cela peut être possible, je le pense. »

« TANT MIEUX ALORS CAR JE TE DEMANDE DE CREVER ! » _cria t-elle au même moment où deux mains noires venaient se poser autour du cou d'Oricalk._

_Celui-ci fut soulevé au-dessus du sol mais ne semblait pas s'étouffer ou s'étrangler à cause d'elle. Non en fait… Il restait complètement immobile, ses mains blanches se posant sur les mains noires de Mana, les écartant peu à peu avant d'atterrir sur le sol comme si de rien n'était. Mana serra les dents, n'appréciant guère ce qui venait de se passer._

« Si tu veux jouer au plus malin, on va être deux ! Je vais te le… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses du roi noir ? »

« Mais JE VAIS TE FLINGUER TOI ! En quoi est-ce que ça te concerne ?! Le roi noir est mort par votre faute ! Vous croyez que j'ai encore le temps d'y penser ?! Vous croyez… »

« Que tu y penses encore puisque tu te mets dans tout tes états dès que je dis son nom… Encore que je n'ai pas prononcé son prénom… Que penses-tu d'Alan ? »

_ASSEZ ! Il voulait jouer avec ses nerfs ?! C'était réussi ! Il venait de la mettre en pétard ! Son œil droit reprit une couleur noire autour de la pupille rouge alors qu'elle plantait une vingtaine de mains noires dans le sol, reprenant avec colère :_

« Tu me prends sérieusement la tête ! En plus de ne pas te comporter comme un pokémon psychique, tu oses t'intéresser à la vie de tes adversaires ?! Ne te fous pas de moi ! »

« Je ne fais que poser une question qui est loin d'être indécente. Cela doit simplement confirmer ou infirmer ce que je vois. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vois ?! Ta future mort ? Tant mieux ! Je vais t'éliminer et éparpiller tes morceaux tout autour de la ville ! »

« Ah… Soit… Soit… Mais tu n'as pas autre chose à me demander ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à te demander ? AH ! Attend un peu ! Je viens de m'en rappeler… J'allais oublier… Où est-ce que tu as mis le corps d'Alan ?! »

« Le corps d'Alan ? Celui du roi noir ? Pourquoi cela t'intéresse t-il ? Tu ne lui portes… »

« TA GUEULE ! JE T'AI POSE UNE QUESTION ! »

_Six mains noire sortirent du sol, autour d'Oricalk, venant le prendre aux bras, aux jambes et à la tête avant de lui faire rencontrer le sol avec violence. Dès qu'il fut allongé sur ce dernier, d'autres mains apparurent, commençant à l'immobiliser alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres. Une main noire alla se transformer en lame alors qu'elle demandait d'une voix douce mais cruelle :_

« Alors… Où est le corps d'Alan ? »

« Tant que je ne saurais pas ce que je veux… Tu ne sauras pas ce que tu veux… »

« Héhéhé… Héhéhé… Je pensais vraiment que le roi blanc était quelqu'un de bien plus malin que la moyenne mais en fait, ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Je vais te couper un membre pour te faire parler… ou alors tu vas me dire pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »

« Car cela est personnel… Si j'étais capable d'apprécier la compagnie de Plitana… »

« Alors tu t'es dit que je devais être capable d'apprécier celle d'Alan. C'est vrai… »

« C'est exact… Alors, quelle est ta réponse dorénavant ? Vas-tu me le dire ? »

_Mais en quoi ça le concernait ? Elle le gardait immobile sur le sol alors qu'il ne faisait rien pour tenter de s'enfuir. C'était quoi son problème à lui ? Non… A eux ? Ils n'étaient pas sensés s'intéresser à sa vie ! C'était indiscret ! Et puis… En quoi… Ca pouvait l'intéresser. Elle n'aimait pas parler à voix haute de ce qu'elle pensait… surtout à des inconnus… surtout à un ennemi quoi ! Ce n'était pas normal de parler de ça avec lui ! _

« Je veux juste savoir… pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse tant que de le savoir ? »

« Si nous continuons comme ça, nous n'avancerons jamais… »

« Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? J'ai passé de chouettes moments avec Alan ! Être complètement nue devant lui et voir qu'il ne réagissait pas ou à peine, ça, c'était marrant ! Il jouait l'insensible car ses pokémons étaient souvent dans la même tenue après s'être lavés ! Le top dans cette affaire, c'était quand même quand il devait m'habiller. Enfin, quand je le forçais à m'habiller ! Je trouvais ça drôle en un sens ! J'avais l'impression que l'on s'occupait de moi pour la première fois ! Bon de l'autre côté, je n'ai pas toujours été super sympathique avec lui. Je me dis maintenant que j'ai souvent exagéré… Du genre quand je lui faisais peur… ou que je disais au sujet de cette od… »

_Elle s'arrêta subitement. Cette odeur… Cette odeur ?! Elle s'était mise à renifler rapidement au-dessus d'elle, comme pour humer un parfum qu'Oricalk ne pouvait pas sentir. Les mains noires disparurent du dos de l'homme, alors que des mains blanches sortaient du sol. Tiens donc… Il avait essayé de l'attaquer lui aussi par surprise ?_

« C'était quoi cette odeur… C'est l'odeur de la mort ! MAIS ELLE EST ENCORE PLUS FORTE ! ENCORE PLUS FORTE ! DIS MOI OU EST LE CORPS D'ALAN ! »

« Je ne le sais pas… Je ne le sais pas du tout malheureusement. »

« Je… JE CROYAIS QUE C'ETAIT TOI ! CE TYPE ME L'A DIT ! »

« Je ne sais pas ce que cette personne t'a raconté mais c'est malheureusement faux… Je n'ai rien fait du tout… Je ne sais pas où se trouve le cadavre d'Alan. »

« Héhéhé… Héhéhé… Mais moi… Non plus… Mais je le sais… »

_Elle s'était mise à quatre pattes avant de courir en abandonnant complètement Oricalk. Il semblait surpris… Vraiment très surpris… Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir ce genre de spectacle… Il s'était mis à marcher pour suivre Mana alors que celle-ci faisait une folle course pour se diriger à travers les ruines et autres._

« ALANNNNNNNNNNN ! TU ES LA ! VRAIMENT LA ! »

_Oui ! Elle venait de retrouver le corps d'Alan ! C'était le véritable corps d'Alan ! En chair et en os ! Il avait par contre… de nouveaux habits ? Un habit moulant et gris… avec une ligne verticale et noire en son milieu et des lignes rouges horizontalement tracées sur cette ligne noire ? Ce n'était pas vraiment de son goût…_

« C'est vraiment laid comme tenue… T'aurais pu t'en trouver une autre. Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? Oricalk vient de me dire que… »

« Ainsi… Voilà donc Alan… Qu'est-ce que donc ce que cette tenue ? »

« T'es vraiment sûr que c'est pas toi ? Car si je trouve celui qui l'a fringué comme ça, je lui montrerais mille et une façons de souffrir en lui remontant son slip bien plus haut qu'à la normale. Et je promets que ça fait salement mal. »

« Je ne veux même pas savoir où tu as appris ça… »

« Maintenant que je l'ai… HEY ! Mais si ce n'est pas toi qui a fait ça, alors c'est qui ?! Est-ce que ça serait ce type ?! Purée, si je lui mets la main dessus… »

« De quelle personne veux-tu parler ? »

_Hum ? Elle se tourna vers Oricalk. Il ne semblait pas plaisanter… Il n'était pas au courant de ce type ? Il y avait une magouille là-dessous mais elle n'avait pas la tête à penser à ça. Comme si elle espérait quelque chose, elle posa son oreille sur le cœur d'Alan mais rien de rien… Rien… Rien du tout… Aucun battement… Et sa main restait froide. Elle s'était mise à sangloter légèrement avant de murmurer :_

« Qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Que tu allais te réveiller ? N'est-ce pas ? Je me fais des illusions depuis le début… Quelqu'un joue avec moi… »

« Est-ce que… tu aimes le roi noir ? »

« Oui… Je l'aime énormément… Je n'ai jamais aimé… quelqu'un d'autre auparavant. J'aurai juste voulu… qu'il vive plus longtemps… pour dormir avec lui… »

« Soit… C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Maintenant, je peux accomplir cela. »

_Accomplir cela ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Elle tourna son regard vers le cadavre d'Alan, le voyant se faire soulever avant de disparaître subitement pour arriver juste au-dessus d'Oricalk. C'était quoi ce délire ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire avec ce corps ?! Elle serra les dents, craquant son cou alors qu'elle se remettait correctement en face d'Oricalk, attendant une parole de sa part pour un tel geste._


	47. Chapitre 38 : Une récompense

**Chapitre 38 : Une récompense**

« Je vais te demander de me rendre Alan, maintenant… »

« Je me vois contraint de refuser malheureusement. Je vais l'envoyer dans les cieux. »

_Dans les cieux ? Comment ça ?! Elle vit des mains blanches se positionner sous le dos d'Alan, le propulsant dans les airs à une distance plus que faramineuse. Un peu comme si… il se trouvait au sommet d'un gratte-ciel. Déjà, elle s'était mise à utiliser ses mains noires pour aller le chercher mais elle remarqua que ce n'était pas possible. Elle serra les dents, se tournant vers Oricalk :_

« Tu veux que je te laisse m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Ou tu préfères… »

« Je préfère que tu viennes te battre contre moi. »

« Tu as une raison particulière à ça ? Ou tu veux que… » s'arrêta t-elle de dire alors qu'elle craquait son cou en émettant un bruit sinistre.

« Mourir tout de suite, Oricalk ? »

« Mourir ? Je ne compte pas disparaître maintenant… Pas après tout ça… Non… Si tu veux récupérer Alan, il te faudra te battre contre moi. »

« TANT MIEUX ! C'est ce que je comptais faire en t'écrasant ! Ca ne saura pas tarder ! MAIS POURQUOI TOUTES CES QUESTIONS ALORS ? ! »

« Une preuve… Ce n'était qu'une preuve. » murmura t-il en regardant Mana à travers ses yeux rouges comme pour l'étudier.

« Une preuve ? Une preuve ?! Pourquoi ?! »

« Tu ne le sauras qu'en arrivant à me battre, Mana. »

_Bon… Visiblement, converser avec un type comme lui, ça ne servait à rien. Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant à se concentrer et à se calmer. Mais… Alan ! Alan quoi ! Elle rouvrit ses yeux, le regardant les cieux. Oricalk utilisait une partie de ses pouvoirs psychiques pour le laisser à cette hauteur. Mais quelle hauteur…_

« Ca me dégoûte de voir ce que tu fais à un cadavre… Je vais vraiment m'énerver, Oricalk. Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre et je crois que je vais abandonner cette idée. Je vais simplement te tuer… Je vais arrêter de me poser des questions… Je vais juste te tuer… »

« Tant mieux… Tues moi donc… Si tu t'en sens capable… »

« Capable de te battre ? AH ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Dès l'instant où j'ai la haine, plus rien ne peut survivre autour de moi. Je vais te le prouver très bientôt… Mais je veux juste te dire une dernière chose : Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec toi et Plitana, il y a plusieurs siècles et je ne veux pas le savoir. Moi, je suis morte à cause du Grand Spectre mais je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien avant de connaître Alan. Si tu veux me faire souffrir, c'était la meilleure façon possible… Peut-être que c'était ça ton idée à la base… Me faire souffrir… Mais sache que je déteste ça… Surtout quand ça concerne une personne aussi importante que lui… Vraiment… Je veux juste te voir mourir… »

_En réponse à ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle fit apparaître ses différentes mains noires, les réunissant en une seule entité sous la forme d'un marteau gigantesque et qui devait bien faire plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Avec rage et pourtant en montrant un visage calme, elle alla l'écraser en direction d'Oricalk, l'homme aux cheveux gris réunissant ses différentes mains blanches pour leur donner une seule et unique forme de bouclier normand._

« Hum… C'est vrai que tes coups sont très puissants… »

« Et ce n'est que le début ! Que le début ! Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps face à mon marteau ! Tu vas vite t'en rendre compte ! »

_Elle souleva son marteau avant de l'abattre une nouvelle fois, puis une troisième et ainsi de suite. Même si tout cela n'était que purement immatériel, le bouclier blanc commençait à se fissurer de plus en plus alors qu'Oricalk pliait ses jambes pour se soutenir. Quelques marbres commencèrent à se soulever tout autour de lui alors qu'il roulait sur le sol au dernier moment, le marteau venant frapper le sol._

« Ca te ne te sauvera pas ! REND MOI ALAN ! » s'écria t-elle avant de donner un coup horizontal avec son marteau, Oricalk sautant dans les airs pour arriver sur celui-ci.

« Tu connais mes conditions. A toi de les remplir. »

_Le marteau se décomposa en plusieurs mains noires qui tentèrent de l'happer sans pour autant y arriver, des mains blanches venant s'opposer à elles. Il alla atterrir sur le sol, se mettant à courir vers Mana, des morceaux de marbre tout autour de lui. Plusieurs volèrent en direction de la jeune femme aux cheveux gris, celle-ci les esquivant en faisant quelques mouvements avec son corps._

« Je n'apprécie guère ces conditions foireuses. Depuis quand met-on en jeu un cadavre ? Surtout un cadavre sans intérêt. Ce n'est pas comme si il était célèbre ou important… »

« Célèbre ou important ? Cela dépend du point de vue. Non… Il n'était pas célèbre… Mais important, ne l'est-il pas à tes yeux ? Si tel est le cas, alors je peux le laisser tomber… Il y a de fortes chances qu'à cette hauteur, il ne ressemble à plus rien. Est-ce que cela ne te gênerait pas que son cadavre ne soit plus qu'une bouillie ? »

« Héhéhé… C'est bon… Tu trouves les bons arguments… »

_Elle attendit qu'il arrive à sa hauteur mais recula subitement tout en lui donnant un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, coup de pied qui fut arrêté par une main blanche alors qu'il était maintenant à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ses yeux rubis se fixaient à nouveau sur elle… et voilà qu'elle se sentait mal à nouveau… POURQUOI ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se sentait mal quand elle le regardait ?! Ce n'était pas normal !_

« Tu me dégoûtes… Est-ce que tu le sais ? Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre tout ce qui te pousse à faire ça. Tu n'as pas l'air sensiblement con… ou mauvais. »

« Je te remercies de ces paroles qui me touchent avec la plus grande sincérité… Mais je suis désolé… Si tu ne veux pas te battre… Alors meurs une nouvelle fois. »

« Si je meurs une nouvelle fois, je me réincarnerai… qu'importe le temps que ça prendra alors qu'Alan… Alan… Ca mettra plus de temps ! »

« C'est à peu près cela… Même sans être exactement ça… Tu te réincarneras mais le temps qu'il se réincarne, tu seras à nouveau morte et ainsi de suite… Vous ne pourrez jamais vous retrouver en même temps… Cela serait affreux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Héhéhé… Héhéhé… Je vois… Mais maintenant, j'en ai… »

_Elle s'arrêta subitement de parler, un morceau de marbre venant la percuter au visage, au niveau de la paupière gauche alors qu'elle s'écroulait au sol en arrière. Elle… ne l'avait pas venu venir celui-là ! Un filet de sang commença à s'écouler le long du sol alors qu'elle avait la tête tournée de côté, Oricalk reprenant d'une voix lente :_

« Il faut toujours faire plus qu'attention lorsque l'on se bat. »

« J'ai oublié cette règle essentielle… C'est donc de ma faute… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai des réticences à te tuer… alors qu'avec Plitana, je n'en avais aucune… »

« Car Plitana a tué Alan… Sur le moment, tu t'es laissé emporter par la colère et tu as acquis une puissance colossale et phénoménale. Tiens… C'est peut-être ce que je devrais faire… Retirer les membres d'Alan, un par un… »

« Héhéhé… héhéhé… Oui… Fais donc ça… »

_Elle restait allongée sur le sol, son visage étant ensanglanté au niveau de la paupière gauche, celle-ci laissant s'écouler un important flot de sang alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« C'est bon… C'est très bon même… Tu me provoques, tu veux m'énerver… »

« Mais je ne fais que répondre à tes attaques… »

_Elle arrêta de rire comme pour se contrôler. Elle se releva après quelques secondes, prenant une démarche qui faisait penser à celle d'un mort-vivant avant de se projeter sur Oricalk. Sa tête percuta le ventre de l'homme, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la soulever, elle sauta en l'air, coinçant sa tête entre ses jambes avant de lui faire rencontrer le sol à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il était hors de question pour elle de le laisser vivre plus longtemps ! Elle allait tout simplement l'exploser !_

« C'est vraiment un art spécial… Tu sais aussi te battre au corps à corps… »

« Disons que lorsque j'étais vivante, je ne comptais pas que sur mes pokémons pour me défendre. Certaines fois, j'avais envie de me battre moi aussi. »

« C'est une bonne chose que cela… Vraiment une bonne chose… Mais c'est regrettable que tu ne sois plus vivante… Vraiment regrettable. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire ! J'aurais pu espérer connaitre un peu mieux Alan et me comporter plus sagement… Mais je n'ai pas eu cette chance ! Des fois, on doit mourir quand c'est l'heure ! Et tu sais quoi ? C'est ton cas d'ici quelques instants ! »

_Il avait posé ses deux mains de chair et de sang au dernier moment pour éviter que son visage ne rencontre le sol avant de se redresser mais Mana avait retransformé le bas de son corps au dernier moment, une bouche immonde se formant à ce niveau. Il recula subitement, nullement apeuré ou inquiet par la situation. Il valait mieux s'éloigner de cette bouche… Oui… Mana murmura en souriant :_

« Désolé… Mais tu es tombé dans mon piège. »

_Hum ? Et zut… Il ne remarque que trop tard la sphère noire qu'elle avait crachée à partir de sa seconde bouche. Celle-ci la percuta au niveau du ventre, le faisant partir au loin, traversant en intégralité une maison qui s'effondra quelques instants plus tard. Lorsqu'il se redressa, quelques fissures étaient apparues sur ses bras alors qu'il crachait un peu de sang avec néanmoins de l'élégance, ce qui pouvait contraster avec le geste accompli._

« Cela était sacrément efficace et malin… Je reconnais encore une fois que tu es terriblement intelligente lorsque l'on te provoque. »

« J'ai du survivre seule… lorsque j'étais vivante… avec mes deux pokémons. Une personne comme moi ne peut pas se laisser avoir par la stupidité… Si je voulais pouvoir continuer à vivre, je devais me montrer plus malin que la majorité des personnes ! »

« Oui… Il faut s'en douter… Que fais-tu ? »

_Même pendant tout le combat, le corps d'Alan n'était pas descendu et elle essayait désespérément de le reprendre sans y arriver. En fait, le combat en lui-même ne l'intéressait pas malgré les ses dires. La seule chose qui la préoccupait, c'était Alan… Seulement Alan et personne d'autre. Oricalk l'observait se démener avant de dire :_

« Je ne dirai pas que cela est fatiguant, loin de là… Je sais aussi quels sont tes sentiments envers Alan dorénavant mais tu ne devrais pas te détourner du combat. »

« Je n'y arrive pas ! Tu pourrais profiter d'un moment de confusion pour faire s'écrouler son corps, tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie qu'il s'écrase ?! »

« Non… Nullement… Cela se comprend même parfaitement… Mais bon… »

« Tu te dis que tu comprends parfaitement… mais tu parles comme un être de fer et d'acier… ce que tu es réellement au final… Alors arrête donc de mentir ! »

_L'homme poussa un profond soupir, les deux personnes restant immobiles bien que ses mains noires cherchaient à attraper Alan. Mais pourquoi ?! Normalement, elle était aussi forte que lui alors pourquoi il arrivait à l'emmener aussi haut ?! Non… Ce n'était pas ses mains blanches qui faisaient cela… mais ses propres pouvoirs… C'était pour cela qu'il était aussi faible… Une partie de ses forces était utilisée pour maintenir Alan dans les airs ! Même pour ça… Elle n'arrivait pas… Elle baissa la tête, murmurant :_

« Relâche… Alan... S'il te plaît. Je te laisserai vivre alors… »

« Me laisser vivre ? Ainsi, tu ne chercherais plus à te venger ? Est-ce que tu laisserais vivre toutes ces personnes dans le monde ? Est-ce que tu ne te préoccuperais plus de tuer les habitants de Chiss ? De cette fichue partie ? »

« Si tout cela… m'empêche de garder Alan…. Même si ce n'est que son corps… Alors je pense que je le ferais… J'arrêterais de me mêler de tout ça. »

« Néanmoins, il y a un problème… »

« Lequel ? Quel est le problème ? Dis-le-moi. »

« Je l'ai pourtant signalé… Si tu veux retrouver son corps, tu dois me battre ou… »

_Ou ? Elle attendait la fin de la réponse mais elle remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé. Elle observait Oricalk mais ses mains noires venaient de palper… le corps d'Alan ?! Celui-ci était en train de redescendre peu à peu ! Elle leva ses yeux vers le cadavre, tendant ses mains à elle pour le réceptionner dans ses bras, faisant un grand sourire._

« Te voilà de retour… A nouveau… Encore… Avec toujours cette tenue vraiment affreuse… Mais tu es réellement dans mes mains… Oricalk… Pourquoi ? »

« Je fixe les conditions… Je peux les changer si je le désire. Cela ne t'empêchera pas de me combattre mais je voulais simplement voir jusqu'à quel point tu es capable. Mais maintenant que tu es calmée… Je vais pouvoir te parler… »

« Me parle ? Co… Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu devrais me parler ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si… »

« Écoute-moi tout simplement… Je ne pourrais rien te révéler… Malheureusement… C'est triste mais c'est ainsi. Je sais qu'il nous observe… La partie ne peut pas être terminée tant que l'un des deux rois n'est pas mort… mais avant, je veux que tu m'écoutes… Est-ce que tu veux bien m'entendre ? Ou alors, tu préfères que l'on continue à se battre ? Car de toute façon, nous devrons nous battre… jusqu'à la fin. »

« Puisque tu m'as rendu le corps d'Alan… Je crois… que je peux t'écouter. »

« Tant mieux… Alors je vais… »

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ? Qu'est-ce qui est si important ? »

« Calme-toi… Je vais te raconter simplement comment Chiss a été créée... »

_Comment cette ville capitale avait été créée ? En quoi est-ce que ça la concernait ? Est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas tout simplement gagner du temps ? Il avait quelques fissures et celles-ci se refermaient légèrement avant de disparaître complètement. Elle serrait Alan contre elle, se mettant à genoux, la tête du jeune homme déposée sur ces derniers. Maintenant… Ils allaient encore discuter… mais de quoi ? Chiss ? Oui… Surement… Son histoire…_


	48. Chapitre 39 : LNd'UNM

**Chapitre 39 : La naissance d'un nouveau monde**

« Plitana… Tout est terminé… »

« Oui… C'est vrai… Oricalk… Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? »

« Ce que nous devons faire, tout simplement… Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous avons ces corps humains… Mais cela est notre chance. Nous pouvons maintenant nous comporter comme des humains… et même si les gens savent qui nous sommes, cela ne sera plus un problème. »

« Quelle est ton idée, Oricalk ? Tu sembles… troublé. »

« Je me dis simplement… que… Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait un jour… »

« Nous ne pouvions rien y faire… Par quoi devons-nous commencer ? »

« Dirigeons-nous vers les présidents, le plus rapidement possible. Ils ne sont pas encore au courant que tout les pokémons sont devenus humains. Nous allons commencer tout de suite à faire cette œuvre de manipulation mondiale. »

_Et ils avaient disparus… Les deux puissances mondiales, malgré la perte importante de leur armée, s'étaient réunies pour penser à un projet de paix entre eux. Il fallait se serrer les coudes et se concerter pour éviter qu'une nouvelle tragédie comme celle du Grand Spectre ne refasse son apparition. D'abord, cela provoqua pas mal de problèmes internes mais au fur et à mesure des années et des remplacements de présidents qui pourtant, gardaient la même idée en tête, l'acceptation générale traversa les deux puissances mondiales._

« Cela n'est que le début Plitana… Nous n'en sommes qu'au commencement… »

« Combien de temps penses-tu que cela prendra, Oricalk ? »

« Plusieurs décennies ? Plusieurs siècles ? Je ne peux pas te le dire malheureusement. »

« Qu'importe la durée… Nous continuerons et nous accomplirons tout ceci… Nous savons pourquoi nous devons le faire… »

_L'homme aux cheveux gris hocha la tête avant de dire qu'ils devaient repartir dès maintenant. Tout était loin d'être terminé, bien loin même. Et voilà que le temps passait, continuant d'avoir son emprise sur les humains et les pokémons… sauf eux… Lui et Plitana étaient immortels… tant qu'ils décidaient de rester en vie… L'acier était fait pour vivre des millénaires… Sous forme de pokémons, tant qu'ils ne décidaient pas de mourir ou qu'ils ne se faisaient pas tuer, ils étaient immortels… Ici… C'était la même chose… Qu'importe la forme qu'ils avaient au final… Maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?_

_Les pays s'unifiaient les uns après les autres. Les deux puissances mondiales incorporaient peu à peu les pays les plus faibles avec eux mais sans pour autant en profiter avantage… Non, ce n'était pas du tout ça, c'était même le contraire. Les puissances mondiales aidaient ces pays abandonnés… Et pourtant, les guerres recommençaient… Les guerres religieuses. Mais de quelles religions ? Tout simplement de celles qui s'étaient mises en place… Comme celle du grand spectre, celle de la sacrifiée… _

_Mais cela n'avait pas suffit à arrêter la progression de la paix, une paix qui se voulait mondiale avec des pays unifiés en un seul._

« Nous avons réussi… Nous avons enfin réussi… »

« Ce n'est que le début, Plitana. Nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter maintenant. »

« Que veux-tu faire d'autre ? Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire maintenant, Oricalk ? Nous avons réussi… n'est-ce pas ? Ou il manque alors quelque chose ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que les pays sont unifiés que tout est terminé. Nous devons tout faire pour sauvegarder cette paix… Les scientifiques de tout les pays restent intrigués : Il n'y a aucune explication logique à ce qui se passe avec les pokémons… »

« Le fait que nous soyons tous devenus des humains que nous ayons gardé la même intelligence, c'est ça ? Ou est-ce que je me trompe ? »

« Il y a de ces choses… Mais cela concerne aussi les spectres… Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il n'y a plus aucune trace d'eux ? Qu'ils soient humains ou pokémons… »

« C'est vrai… Je l'avais déjà senti… Mais est-ce que tu as une explication plausible à cela ? Ou alors une idée derrière la tête ? Je ne sais guère quoi faire, je te l'avoue… »

« Rien… Rien du tout… Pour l'instant… Nous verrons bien en temps et en heure, ce qu'il faut faire. Je vais commencer à mettre en place la milice dont je t'ai parlé. »

_La milice ? Oui… De quelle milice ? Celle des pokémons psychiques… Celle qui leur permettait de s'occuper de la justice dans tout les pays ? Oui… C'était bien celle là… Les , les Flagadoss, les Roigadas, les Gardevoirs, Gallames, tout ce qui avait une puissance psychique pouvait leur être utile._

_En quoi tout cela leur était utile ? Oh… Tout simplement qu'il fallait bien protéger les honnêtes citoyens… surtout lorsque des bandes armées empêchaient les pays de s'unifier… Surtout après l'assemblée extraordinaire qui s'était déroulée. De quoi s'agissait-il ? Tout simplement de faire qu'il n'existe qu'un seul pays._

_Proposition acceptée à l'unanimité. Il fallut quelques années pour que cela s'adapte mais il y été arrivé… Oui… Enfin… Tout était parfait… Enfin presque… Presque parfait… On pouvait dire qu'il manquait quelque chose pour que tout soit bien plus réaliste… Bien plus réaliste…_

« Des renégats nous attaquent, Oricalk, cinquième du nom ! »

« Des renégats vous dites ?! Appelez vite l'armée pour qu'elle s'occupe de ça ! »

« Oui, messire Oricalk ! Nous ne pouvons tolérer qu'ils viennent déranger la paix et la tranquillité de notre future ville !»

« Elle mettra des décennies à se construire ! Nos scientifiques travaillent même sur la réunion des plaques pour retourner à l'époque de la Pangée ! Que tout cela se termine très rapidement, le plus rapidement possible même, est-ce que j'ai bien été clair ?! »

« OUI ! J'y vais tout de suite ! Je vous laisse dès maintenant ! »

_Hum… Oricalk… Cinquième du nom… Général en chef du pays unifié… Oui… L'armée était encore présente… Et l'armée tua tous les renégats avec facilité. L'insurrection n'avait pas duré très longtemps… Tout au plus un mois ou deux… Et le Général fut adoré par les citoyens… Normal en un sens, accompagné de son Metalosse différent des autres, la famille Oricalk était l'une des plus célèbres dans le monde… Et il ne fallait même pas parler de celle de Plitana ! Au même niveau !_

« Plitana… Encore une dernière chose, je pense… Et tout sera bon. Je pense qu'après cela, tout sera terminé… Et nous n'aurons plus aucun réel rôle à jouer… sauf si le monde retourne dans le chaos, alors… Nous réagirons en conséquence. »

« Est-ce que tu veux que je dirige les opérations de ce côté, Oricalk ? »

« J'aimerais bien… J'aimerais être un peu seul… Au moins pendant quelques jours ou semaines. Oh oui… Vraiment seul… Je vais y retourner. »

« Salue-la de ma part. Même si ce n'est pas terminé, nous nous rapprochons de son but. »

_L'homme aux cheveux argentés hocha la tête avant de se téléporter complètement. Qu'est-ce qui se passa à ce moment là ? Le président de l'unique pays perdit la tête. Premièrement, ce fut dans le sens imagé du terme : Il annonça qu'il mettait en place des taxes abusives qu'il séparait les pokémons et les humains par divers critères comme la force, le type, la couleur de peau, bref, toutes ces choses qui ne plaisaient guère._

_Secondement ? Ce fut dans le sens propre du terme. Plitana, l'Archeodong de la femme dirigeant tout le commerce dans le pays fut celle qui assassina ce président complètement fout et dément. Le résultat ne tarda pas : Des clameurs de joie éclatèrent et enfin, la paix put revenir en place ! Mais encore une fois… Tout cela avait été prévu par les deux pokémons… Oui, ils prévoyaient toujours à l'avance tout ce qu'ils faisaient… C'était ainsi depuis le jour où ils avaient commencé à avoir des doutes… mais sur quoi ? A part elle et lui, personne n'avait remarqué que tout cela était bizarre… Eux-mêmes se sentaient manipulés…._

« Et donc à partir d'aujourd'hui et en attendant que la Pangée reprenne sa forme originelle, je décide qu'il n'y aura plus d'institution politique pour gérer notre beau pays ! Messires, mesdames, je vous laisse choisir… Je vous ai donné vos arguments et je tiens à vous rappeler les récents évènements… Très malheureux. »

_Héhéhé… Encore une fois… Ils n'avaient pas eu le choix… Pas du tout même. Ils étaient simplement des pions… pour ne pas changer. C'était ainsi qu'ils exécutaient leurs plans. Ils faisaient simplement croire ce qu'ils voulaient aux yeux de tous et de toutes. Cette décision fut votée à la majorité écrasante… Et les citoyens étaient néanmoins dubitatifs. Sans chef, qui allait gérer tout ce beau monde ? Et la Pangée était loin d'être terminée en plus ! Non, sincèrement, ils avaient beaucoup de mal à y croire. Pourquoi tout gâcher maintenant alors qu'ils en étaient à un point culminant ?_

« Plitana… Le peuple accepte mal… Et la Pangée s'est enfin reformé… Maintenant, la ville de Chiss va être mise en place. »

« Chiss ? Pourquoi ce nom ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce que… »

« Oui c'est exact, Plitana. Avec ce que tu penses… Depuis que j'ai vu cet homme, je me suis dit que tout ça n'était qu'une vague partie d'échecs… Et pour cela, nous devons faire un plateau en grandeur nature… Enfin… Un unique endroit… Une unique ville… »

« Cela sera très difficile mais nous y arriverons si on travaille ensemble… comme toujours. Ce n'est pas pour cet homme que nous travaillons aussi durement mais pour… »

« Cessons de parler, Plitana. Maintenant, nous devons construire cette gigantesque ville. Tout ce temps ne doit pas être perdu. Mais je te demande une chose… Une chose vraiment importante… De ne jamais abandonner… La ville… »

« Et toi-même ? Et cette idée ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de tout cela ? »_ demanda t-elle en le regardant longuement dans ses yeux rubis. Elle attendait une réponse de sa part mais il fit un petit geste évasif de la main pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire pour cette première chose. Quand à la seconde, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle devait faire._

_Il l'observa partir tandis qu'il poussait un profond soupir. Il se téléporta à son tour, retournant à cet endroit où il s'inclina devant la statue d'une jeune femme aux cheveux gris. Oui… Il n'oublierait jamais ce qui s'était passé… Ce que les humains avaient fait… Mais il ne devait pas penser à ça… Mais à autre chose… A continuer la ville de Chiss._

_Après avoir réuni tout les pays, brisé les religions, annihilé toute résistance ennemie, il ne restait plus qu'à construire la ville. Celle-ci demanda du sang et de la sueur et il fallut plus de deux siècles et demi pour qu'elle puisse enfin apparaître devant ses yeux. Une magnifique et resplendissante ville. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir si les gens pouvaient y vivre correctement._

_Les premières années furent les plus dures mais cela se passait plutôt bien au final. Chaque homme, chaque femme, chaque enfant, chaque pokémon… avait son endroit pour vivre… Même si cet homme était revenu pour leur dire que tout était en train de se préparer… Tout… A ce moment là, ils avaient simplement hoché la tête sans rien dire mais dès qu'il était parti, ils s'étaient mis à discuter entre eux :_

« Combien de temps… penses-tu qu'elle tiendra ? »

« Le maximum de temps qu'il faudra. Ce n'est pas à cause de ses paroles que je vais abandonner cette ville maintenant. Je ferai tout pour qu'elle tienne le plus de temps possible et qu'importe si cela doit m'emmener au pire des résultats… »

« Est-ce que tu voudrais de l'aide ? Pour ton projet… personnel… ? »

« Comme tu le désires… C'est à toi de voir si tu veux m'aider ou non. Je ne veux pas te forcer dans tes gestes… Cela ne me correspondrait pas. »

« Tu n'as même pas besoin de me demander… »

_Ce qu'ils allaient faire ? C'était si simple… Ce fameux dôme qui entourait un lac et une forêt… avait été crée par eux. Personne ne pouvait passer ce dernier s'il n'avait pas les capacités mentales pour se téléporter à travers le dôme. C'était l'unique endroit interdit d'accès dans tout Chiss… Mais après… Tout se déroula parfaitement et calmement… Pendant le reste des siècles qui passèrent, Oricalk et Plitana géraient dans l'ombre la ville, tout le monde pensait qu'ils étaient libres… mais ce n'était pas réellement le cas. Ce n'était pas comme si ils abusaient de leur pouvoir… C'était même loin de là._

« Au final, nous avons permis à cette ville d'exister, de vivre et d'être née… »

« C'est une bien belle histoire… Enfin… Cela montre à quel point… vous êtes intelligents, toi et Plitana. Penser ça pendant des siècles… »

« J'ai tout fait pour ne pas devenir fou… Tu ne peux pas savoir comme cela est difficile de rester en vie pendant plusieurs siècles… »

« Je ne te demanderais pas pourquoi tu n'as jamais mis fin à tes jours, cela me parait évident. C'était uniquement pour cette ville… Tu remontes dans mon estime. »

« Dépose donc Alan sur le sol. Je te le conseille si tu ne veux pas qu'il ait quelques problèmes d'ici quelques instants. Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, je te comprendrais… mais je t'aurais prévenu aussi… Je tiens à te le signaler… »

« Soit… Comme tu le désires… Si tu me demandes cela, c'est que tu as une bonne raison. »

_Elle lui tourna le dos, cherchant un endroit où le corps sans vie d'Alan serait tranquille. Elle trouva une gigantesque brique faite de marbre, le déposant dessus avec un léger sourire. Elle ferma ses yeux, déposant brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes en lui disant qu'elle allait en terminer bientôt. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Oricalk était en face d'elle, à quelques centimètres de son visage. En fait, il posa une main sur celui-ci alors, une puissante décharge psychique venant l'envoyer au loin alors qu'il disait :_

« Maintenant… Nous pouvons nous battre. Nous n'avons plus de secrets, l'un pour l'autre. »

« Ah… Ah… Sacrément malin ! Je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup ! »

« Désolé… Je ne pensais pas à t'attaquer tout de suite… mais je devais en profiter… »

« Ca ne fait rien… mais maintenant, tu comprendras que je ne te laisserai pas de répit… en dépit de tout ce que tu m'as dit. Ton projet de ville idéale… En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée ! Pour tous les efforts que tu as du faire, j'exprimerais bien quelques regrets pour avoir emmener le chaos à l'intérieur. »

« Cela ne fait rien… Car tout devait arriver… »

« Donc… Il faut que je termine… En même temps que la ville de Chiss. »

_Oh… La ville de Chiss était déjà terminée… De tels dégâts étaient irréparables… Ils pouvaient toujours reconstruire… Mais ça ne changerait rien. Chiss était morte._


	49. Chapitre 40 : Le retour d'une tour

**Chapitre 40 : Le retour d'une tour**

« Chiss n'est plus que ruines… Mais peut-être qu'elle pourra être sauvée… De toute façon, cela m'importe peu dorénavant… »

« Co… Comment ça ? Je croyais que Chiss était plus qu'importante pour toi ! Et du jour au lendemain, tu décides d'abandonner comme ça ? »

« Si j'ai accompli ma mission, pourquoi continuerai-je à protéger cette ville ? Au final, maintenant, elle est sans intérêt pour moi. »

_Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il disait cela maintenant alors qu'il venait de tout lui raconter. Ca lui paraissait illogique et irréaliste comme si il se mentait à lui-même. Elle se releva finalement après quelques secondes alors qu'Oricalk était déjà sur elle :_

« Je suis désolé mais tu dois mourir… Et si tu meurs, cela voudra dire que Chiss a disparu pour rien ! Alors prouve-moi simplement que tu ne veux pas mourir ! »

« Je pourrais bien disparaître que ça ne me gênerait pas… »

« Mais alors, Alan serait mort en vain et tu risquerais de ne plus jamais le revoir. N'est-ce pas là ce que tu voulais ?! Pour une fois que tu étais heureuse ?! »

_Il prit son visage dans sa main, la soulevant avant de la plaquer contre un mur en parfait état. Celui-ci se fissura sous le coup, Mana se mettant à hoqueter de surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle déferlante de puissance depuis qu'il avait repris tout ses pouvoirs._

« Tu es plutôt… fort… »

« N'échappe donc pas à ma question, Mana ! Tu étais heureuse ! Tu ne veux plus l'être ?! »

« Je ne le serais plus… Alors ne t'emporte pas… C'EST A MOI DE M'ENERVER ! »

_Elle enfonça son genou dans le ventre d'Oricalk, le faisant pouffer de douleur alors qu'elle lui décrochait un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire. L'homme eut un hoquet, sa main relâchant le visage de Mana qui reprenait avec un grand sourire démoniaque :_

« Je ne sais plus vraiment quelle est cette sensation d'être heureuse ! En quoi est-ce que ça consiste ?! Tu crois que je le saurai à nouveau un jour ?! »

« Peut-être que si tu arrives à me battre, alors tu le seras à nouveau ! Toute cette ville est inutile en fin de compte ! Elle ne se sert à rien ! RIEN DU TOUT ! »

« MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER ! TU DIS CA SANS LE PENSER ! »

_Son poing alla frapper Oricalk en plein milieu du nez alors qu'il était repoussé sur trois mètres, les blessures sur son visage se refermant peu à peu comme si de rien n'était. Saleté… En plus d'être très résistant, sa main rougie par le coup en étant la preuve, il était capable de se soigner. Cela devenait vraiment problématique comme scène… Elle allait devoir mettre les bouchées doubles et le pire dans tout ça ? C'est qu'elle ressentait de la pitié pour Oricalk._

« Sans le penser ? Est-ce que tu es dans ma tête pour dire de telles choses ? »

« Non… Mais je sais très bien quand quelqu'un se fait du mal pour se voiler la face… »

« Cela sentirait presque le vécu… Est-ce que je me trompe ou non ? Réponds moi donc… puisque tu sembles connaître des choses que je ne connais pas justement. » _murmura Oricalk en posant une main sur son visage._

« Tu ne te trompes pas… A force de toujours me voiler la face, je me fais souffrir et j'ai fait souffrir Alan… En fait, tu as simplement peur… peur de ce que tu ressens n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu te trompes lourdement, je n'ai nullement peur, je sais ce que je ressens mais je ne l'accepte pas… Car il n'y a plus besoin de le ressentir. Tu comprendras tout en temps et en heure, je ne suis pas à l'origine de tout ceci… »

_A l'origine de quoi ? Elle allait lui demander une réponse mais des nouveaux blocs de béton et de marbre commençaient à léviter tout autour de lui en même temps que des mains blanches apparaissaient dans son dos. Il envoya les blocs en direction de Mana mais au dernier moment, les mains blanches venaient les briser, aveuglant la jeune femme aux cheveux gris qui se cacha le visage avec une main._

_Oui… Tout était terminé… Du moins… Chiss n'avait plus de raison d'exister. Il avait obtenu sa réponse… Et elle le satisfaisait plus que tout. C'était inutile alors… De toute façon, pourquoi continuer à gérer une ville détruite ? C'était pathétique… de ne penser qu'à soi-même dans ces moments là… Il ne souciait même pas des personnes sans-abri, blessées ou mutilées à cause de tout ce qui se passait autour._

_Hum… C'était assez dangereux ces éclats. En fait, il maniait ses pouvoirs psychiques sous la forme de ses mains blanches et aussi en les utilisant autrement. Elle devait y penser à son tour, c'était une sacrée bonne idée. Pourquoi ne pas faire pareil de son côté ? Ses deux jambes disparurent complètement pour laisser placer à l'imposante bouche qui s'ouvrit, crachant plusieurs sphères noires._

_Lorsqu'elles ne furent qu'à quelques mètres d'Oricalk, l'homme aux cheveux gris commença à soulever d'autres blocs de pierre avant de voir que deux mains noires venaient écraser les sphères, celles-ci se mettant à éclater en divers filets de même couleur qui bougèrent à la façon d'un tentacule. Les nombreux filets commencèrent à se mouvoir, passant outre le barrage psychique et de pierre d'Oricalk._

« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps à m'amuser à ça. »

« Tu as enfin compris ? Il ne faut pas compter que sur ces mains… mais aussi sur nos pouvoirs originels… C'est cela qui fait la différence entre un bon et un mauvais pokémon alors qu'ils ont tout les deux les mêmes mains… »

« Et tu voudrais que je te remercie, c'est ça ? De toute façon, après toi, ça sera terminé, je pense donc tu ne devrais pas t'en faire, ça ne va pas durer très longtemps. »

« J'ai beaucoup plus de res… _» s'arrêta t-il alors qu'un fil noir venait de traverser son torse, ressortant de l'autre côté._

_Cela devait faire sacrément mal non ?! Elle attendait sa réaction et elle ne tarda pas. Il posa lentement une main sur le fil noir, le déchirant avant de le retirer de son corps. Encore une fois, ses blessures se refermèrent comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il murmurait que tout cela était inutile. Il n'était aussi facile à abattre que le reste des pokémons psychiques._

« J'ai vécu pendant plusieurs siècles… Je ne sais même pas si cela fait un millénaire voir plus… J'ai tout imaginé pour ne jamais tomber et faillir… Est-ce que tu penses sincèrement que la première personne venue peut m'abattre ainsi ? Réfléchis donc à mes paroles. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de réfléchir si tu veux vraiment savoir. Si Plitana est tombée, je ne vois aucune raison pour que tu n'ailles pas la rejoindre très bientôt. »

« Cela semblerait logique… voir même normal… Mais contrairement à Plitana, je suis différent… Je suis un Metalosse… Mais unique en son genre… »

« Tout simplement car tu n'as pas une coloration comme les autres ? »

« Pas seulement… Loin de là…. Mon intelligence suprême me permet de tout comprendre et prévoir à l'avance. Tout ce que tu feras… comme essayer de m'attaquer dans le dos d'ici quelques instants… sera voué à l'échec. »

_TSSSS ! Elle eut un petit rictus mauvais alors qu'elle retirait les pieux qui sortaient du sol. Vraiment, il était sacrément malin ce type… Un vrai gêneur… Mais ce n'était pas tout. Si il pouvait prévoir, tant mieux pour lui ! Il y avait une seule façon de battre ce genre de personnes… Et c'était par une puissance bien supérieure à la sienne ! Elle allait lui montrer à quel point prévoir sa mort prochaine pouvait être irritant !_

_Elle ferma son œil droit, décidant de ne plus avoir recours à cette haine qui la rongeait de l'intérieur pour combatte. Maintenant, tout ça allait être bien différent. Elle s'avança en marchant vers Oricalk, des mains noires apparaissant à chacun de ses pas. Si elle devait donner le maximum, autant que cela soit en un coup… En un seul et unique coup. Oricalk restait parfaitement immobile tandis que des mains blanches apparaissaient._

« Sais-tu que ces mains sont en quelque sorte la représentation imagée de notre mental ? »

« Si nous brisons ces mains, nous brisons l'adversaire… C'est une méthode encore plus horrible pour l'abattre. Je connais bien… »

« Oui… Je vois simplement que je ne t'apprends rien de nouveau. »

« Tu m'imaginais comment ? Je veux te tuer, pas te briser. »

« Tu devrais pourtant y réfléchir assez sérieusement…Et faire très attention… »

« Ah bon et pourquoi ça ? Car je bien trop forte pour contrôler ma puissance ? Ne t'en fait donc pas pour ça… Je gère parfaitement la situation. » _annonça t-elle avec un grand sourire alors que son nombre de mains noires grandissait de plus en plus, dépassant la limite du raisonnable ?_

« Tu disais que tu vivais depuis plus d'un millénaire… Et moi je suis morte depuis autant de temps… J'ai cette forme spectrale depuis autant de temps… »

« Mais tu n'as évolué que très récemment… Voilà la différence. »

« Et tu penses que l'évolution est la seule chose qui nous différencie ? Si j'étais puissante déjà à la base, alors imagine un seul instant ce que je suis actuellement ? »

« Un monstre ? C'est cela que tu aimerais que je dise ? »

_Elle hocha la tête d'un négatif avant que toutes ses mains noires se foncent vers Oricalk, pulvérisant une par une les mains blanches qui lui faisaient front. Il semblait surpris mais évita de trop le montrer. Elle ne plaisantait pas… Elle était vraiment bien plus puissante que prévu… Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'arrêter, lui…_

_Enfin, il aurait aimé y croire mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas… A cette allure, il allait tout se prendre dans la tête… Il était temps qu'il rentre en piste. Toutes les mains blanches disparurent complètement alors qu'elle émettait un grand sourire victorieux. Voilà… Il avait décidé lui-même d'abandonner le combat ! C'était parfait !_

« Je vais tout faire pour que tu ne puisses même plus te soigner ! » _s'écria t-elle alors que toutes les mains noires allèrent s'abattre sur lui._

_Merde… Quelque chose clochait… Et elle voyait c'était quoi ! Une sorte de foreuse géante blanche était apparue au-dessous de toutes ses mains noires et fonçait en sa direction ! Elle n'aurait pas le temps de l'éviter complètement ! ET ZUT ! Elle fit un mouvement de côté, arrêtant son attaque tout en évitant celle de l'ennemie à moitié, une partie de sa hanche gauche laissant s'écouler un long flot de sang._

« Désolé ma petite demoiselle mais ça ne sera pas possible ! Déjà que vous avez tué Lunitia et Plitana, il est hors de question que je reste là sans rien faire. »

« Tu es apparu au moment où il le fallait… »

« Lorsque les ennuis commencent, la tour doit prendre la place du roi ! Dorénavant, tout ça vient de roquer. Je crois qu'il est grand temps de revenir sur le devant de la scène. »

Un homme… se trouvait devant Oricalk… Un homme dont elle ne semblait pas souvenir complètement du visage… Mais c'était un homme aux traits assez efféminés et à la coiffe ressemblant à celle d'un soleil… Il reprit :

« Je ne crois pas que l'on se connaisse vraiment ma petite demoiselle. Vous avez surement rencontré Lunitia puisque vous êtes celle qui lui a retiré la vie. Je suis simplement son contraire. Elle est la Lune, je suis le Soleil. Je m'appelle Solerion. Et je suis le dernier survivant de cette petite troupe qu'Oricalk a formé. »

« Tu cachais vraiment bien ton jeu… Il te restait une pièce dans ta manche. »

« Un bon roi prévoit tout les coups à l'avance… Est-ce que je ne l'ai pas déjà dit, Mana ? »

« Cela a sûrement du m'échapper… ou non… Les ennuis commencent sérieusement. »

« Ca me semble logique, ma petite demoiselle. Nous sommes deux contre un… et ce n'est clairement pas à votre avantage. Moi et Lunitia, nous sommes ses plus anciens serviteurs… Et oui… La Lune et le Soleil sont immortels… ou presque… Nous somme comme Oricalk et Plitana. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? »

« Que vous êtes une plaie dans mes projets. » _annonça t-elle en gardant son sourire._

« Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne toucherai pas au cadavre d'Alan. Ce jeune homme, je me disais bien qu'il était spécial la première fois que je l'ai rencontré… Toujours souriant, de bonne humeur… Toujours avec la joie au cœur… A croire qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était vraiment la souffrance… Je me rappellerai toujours de sa façon d'arriver devant Faror. Vraiment spéciale… Il a sauté sur la tête d'un des agents ! »

_Elle éclata subitement de rire en entendant les paroles de Solerion. C'était… C'était du Alan tout craché ! Du moins… De l'ancien Alan ! Du Alan avant qu'il ne perde Zena… puis ses pokémons… et sa famille… C'était l'Alan qu'elle… appréciait…_

« Sincèrement, si toute cette histoire ne devait pas se terminer d'une façon vraiment horrible, il y aurait bien longtemps que j'aurais cessé de me battre. »

« Mais tout ça n'est pas possible ! Bon, venez vers moi tout les deux, je vais prendre dans une main chacun. Qui veut se faire dévorer le premier ? »

_Elle fanfaronnait mais c'était bien la seule chose dont elle était capable. Lunitia n'avait pas eu de chance sur le moment… Et maintenant, une question lui trottait dans la tête. Si elle avait du affronter Lunitia au lieu de la tuer par surprise, comment tout ça se serait déroulé ?_

« Ma petite demoiselle, je crois que j'ai envie de voir ce dont vous êtes capable. »

_Solerion était apparu à sa hauteur, sa main venant se poser sur le cou de la jeune femme comme pour l'étrangler avant de se retirer rapidement. Oricalk arriva derrière lui tandis que Solerion se mettait lui-même derrière Mana comme pour … la prendre en tenaille ?_

« Là… Je crois que je vais assez souffrir… Où je me trompe ? »

« Essaye juste de tenir assez longtemps pour que je puisse m'amuser. Rester dans l'ombre pendant ces derniers temps, ça m'a un peu rouillé ! »

« On va donc faire de son mieux… De toute façon… Qu'importe ce qui se passera… »

« Tu feras quoi ? Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Enfin bon… Libre à toi de penser ce que tu veux ! Que le dernier acte commence ! »

_Elle ne faillirait pas… C'était aussi simple que ça. Elle resterait debout pour rester avec l'homme aux cheveux blonds qui dormait définitivement… Son roi ou… Son amour._


	50. Verset dernier : Les deux rois

**Verset dernier : Les deux rois**

« A deux contre un, tu comprendras que tes chances viennent de descendre drastiquement. »

« Ca ne me gêne pas… Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elles sont nulles._ » répondit-elle à Oricalk en tendant ses deux mains vers les deux personnes, se mettant en position de telle façon qu'elle voyait les deux hommes en même temps._

_Le corps de Solerion s'était mis à briller avant de créer une petite lumière qu'il envoya dans le ciel. Et dire qu'ils étaient la nuit… Mais que maintenant… Le soleil faisait son apparition dans le ciel. Elle observa quelques instants le soleil avant de serrer les dents : ZUT ! Elle venait de comprendre ! Elle posa son regard sur Solerion, celui-ci réunissant ses deux mains avant de lui sourire :_

« Désolé mais il ne fallait pas me laisser le temps de créer ça… »

« Ca m'apprendra à contempler ce soleil… »_ murmura t-elle._

_Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'un puissant rayon solaire ne sorte des deux mains de Solerion, venant en direction de Mana. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'esquiver tout en essayant de faire qu'Oricalk ne l'attaque pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre ?! QUOI D'AUTRE ?! RIEN ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Elle croisa ses deux mains, poussant un cri de douleur alors qu'elle parait le rayon, la voix d'Oricalk résonnant :_

« C'est beaucoup plus dur qu'il n'y paraît, n'est-ce pas ? Au revoir, Mana. »

_Elle sentait qu'un morceau de pierre venait la percuter en plein dos, pénétrant à l'intérieur en la faisant hurler. Le morceau tomba au sol, montrant un flot de sang qui commençait à s'écouler de son dos mis à nu. Ah… Ah… C'était… Balèze… Elle le reconnaissait. Elle serrait les dents, disant d'une voix qui se voulait calme bien qu'elle commençait à haleter :_

« C'est tout ? Vous n'êtes pas capables de faire mieux ? Je pensais pourtant… »_ murmura t-elle alors que ses deux poings disparaissaient._

« QUE C'ETAIT LE CAS ! »_ cria Mana avant que ses deux poings n'apparaissent subitement au niveau du visage des deux hommes, les faisant tomber en arrière._

_Ah… Ah… Elle allait se fatiguer beaucoup plus vite que prévue… Mais c'était ça ou alors mourir… sans avoir donné son maximum… Et ça… Ce n'était pas elle. Elle avait tout fait pour ce monde, il y a fort longtemps. Aujourd'hui, elle ne se battait que pour une seule personne ! Morte peut-être mais une personne ! Solerion se releva, gémissant :_

« Aie, aie, aie, ça fait sacrément mal, tu le sais ? »

« C'était un peu le but voulu dans mes coups… J'ai dit que je ne me laisserai pas faire. Tu disais que mes chances étaient minimes… mais elles existent… et tant qu'elles sont présentes, je n'abandonnerais pas ! Venez donc, tout les deux. Je vous attends ! »

_C'était une simple et pure provocation mais elle espérait qu'ils allaient marcher tout les deux dans le piège. Et ce fut le cas de Solerion alors qu'une aura noire se mettait à entourer la jeune femme aux cheveux gris. Elle se prit le coup du jeune homme aux habits ensoleillés avant de ricaner. Il fut violemment repoussé en arrière sans qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose. Oricalk la regarda longuement avant de dire :_

« Je vois… Se faire souffrir avant de riposter avec une attaque encore plus violente… »

« Héhéhé… C'est exactement ça… Mais cette technique a un GROS problème. »

« Tu es obligé de te prendre des coups et donc cela te met dans un état déplorable. Dommage… L'idée partait d'une bonne intention et Solerion était mis hors course pour quelques instants, c'est à moi de terminer cela. »

_Son poing se chargea subitement… Qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait ? Il n'avait jamais ça auparavant ! Et son second poing faisait de même ! Il s'approcha d'elle, la jeune femme mettant ses deux mains pour se protéger, hurlant en sentant ses os se briser quand elle parait les coups… Ces coups qui devenaient de plus en plus forts à chaque moment !_

« Mes poings sont comme ma volonté… en acier trempé… J'ai une puissance égalant celle d'un météore si je le désire… Tu ne te relèveras plus cette fois. »

_Voilà là qu'il enchaînait les coups les uns après les autres, Solerion se relevant en regardant le spectacle. Oh oui… Oricalk était puissant, très puissant… mais aussi très fragile en un sens… Il savait pertinemment de quoi il parlait. Mana s'écroula au sol sous l'avalanche de coups, Oricalk poussant un profond soupir de soulagement, ses poings continuant de briller._

« Avec cela, je pense que ta fin est proche. Je suis désolé mais… »

« Ca fait sacrément mal… Dommage… que je sois aussi fragile…Mais je suis très résistante… Héhéhé… J'ai eu sacrément mal… Je crois que mes chances viennent encore de diminuer… violemment… mais je ne suis pas encore à abandonner… »

_Hum ? Elle soutenait le haut de son corps, crachant du sang alors que tout son corps tremblait. Oui… Elle avait un petit corps fragile… Dans tout les sens du terme… En fait, elle avait toujours été très fragile bien qu'elle ne le montrait jamais. Seule sa volonté et son corps endurant lui avait permis de tenir bon… Combien de fois aurait-elle voulu abandonner ? Malgré sa faible endurance, elle ne se laissait pas faire… Elle n'était peut-être qu'une file… Une femme d'une petite taille… mais elle avait la volonté ! Le bas du corps se leva faiblement alors qu'elle s'écroulait au sol, recommençant le même mouvement. Solerion alla lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre, annonçant :_

« Ca ne sert à rien… Nous sommes deux contre toi… Tu ne pourras pas nous battre. »

« Surtout dans ton état. Tu veux abandonner le combat, Mana ? »

« Héhéhé… Abandonner le combat ? Tu penses que je peux abandonner maintenant ? J'ai souffert bien plus que ça lors du combat contre le Grand Spectre. Et tu penses que c'est suffisant pour me faire flancher ? »

_Elle poussa un cri avant de se remettre debout subitement, ses yeux clos, son visage tourné vers le ciel, sa main tendue vers ce dernier. Elle ferma avec difficultés son poing droit avant de faire un simple mouvement pour l'enfoncer dans le ventre de Solerion qui pouffa de douleur :_

« Ca, c'est pour ce que tu m'as fait, espèce de salopard ! On ne frappe pas une fille au ventre ! C'est comme si tu visais mes seins ! Ca fait sacrément mal ! »

« BEUARP ! »_ pouffa Solerion, son visage se crispant sous le coup. Oh… Elle avait encore de sacrées ressources la fillette._

_Elle eut un petit sourire mais elle avait les yeux à moitié fermés. Ses ressources, elle en avait… Mais elles n'étaient pas illimitées… Malheureusement pour elle. Elle ne put rien faire alors que son crâne était happé à son sommet par la main d'Oricalk, la forçant à la retourner vers lui. Son œil gauche était complètement fermé, le sang séché ayant formé une couche qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à retirer. Elle tenta de lui donner un coup de pied mais il para le coup de son autre main, murmurant :_

« Ainsi… Tu as décidé que tu ne pouvais plus rien faire, c'est cela ? Pour toi, la bataille est donc terminée ? Je pensais que… »

« Je me battrai … jusqu'à mon dernier souffle… Héhéhé… Même si c'est ironique… que je dise… ça alors que je suis morte… »

« Tu ferais mieux de te taire et de fermer la bouche. »_ annonça t-il avant de la frapper au ventre, la faisant vomir du sang._

_Mon dieu… Elle ne sentait plus son corps… Plus du tout… Enfin si… Il criait… Il criait de douleur… mais elle n'arriverait même plus à parler, trop de sang dans la bouche, trop de sang qui s'écoulait de son corps… Trop… beaucoup trop à ses yeux… Ah… Ses yeux… Elle se sentait vraiment mal… Ah…_

« Je vais continuer jusqu'à ce que ton corps et ton cœur flanchent. »

« Hey, Oricalk… Elle ne semble même plus capable de te parler, je crois. »

« Je le remarque parfaitement, Solerion. C'est dommage mais c'est ainsi que cela doit se passer, je pense… Je m'imaginais… qu'elle était un peu différente… »

« On ne peut pas tout avoir malheureusement, Oricalk. Tu la termines ? Ou tu veux que je t'aide ? Si tu as une autre idée en tête… »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais voir le cadavre d'Alan ? Et en faire ce que tu veux ? »

_Elle posa faiblement sa main sur le bras qui la tenait. Non… Non… Ce n'était pas prévu. Oricalk… avait dit … clairement que… Qu'il ne toucherait pas à Alan ! Son corps ! Il devait rester intact… enfin… ressembler encore à un humain… Non… Elle ouvrit à moitié son œil droit, tentant de s'adresser à Oricalk mais ce ne fut que quelques balbutiements qui sortirent de sa bouche, la rendant encore plus pitoyable qu'avant._

« Que veux-tu faire ? Il te faut bien plus de force que ça si tu veux sauver Alan… Je ne sais pas ce que Solerion va lui faire mais ça ne risque pas d'être très beau… Je tiens à te le signaler qu'il est encore pire que Lunitia… des fois. »

_Elle… Elle devait réagir… Mais elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Sa main resserra faiblement le bras d'Oricalk avant que celui-ci ne lui éclate le visage au sol, la faisant racler ce dernier sur plusieurs mètres avant de relever son visage. Des entailles… partout… sur son visage… Avec des soins normaux, elle aurait de fortes séquelles… _

« Observe… Observe… Observe le visage d'Alan. Solerion, tu veux bien le relever ? Qu'elle puisse le voir une dernière fois. »

_Solerion s'exécuta, soulevant le cadavre d'Alan par les cheveux avant de le rapprocher un peu de Mana pour qu'elle puisse le voir. Avec encore moins de force, elle approcha sa main du visage d'Alan, venant le caresser tout en voyant qu'ils ne lui avaient rien fait. Elle aurait bien émit un sourire… mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle murmura d'une voix quasiment inaudible et faible :_

« Laissez-le… Il est déjà… mort… Laissez-le… comme ça… Vous pouvez… me faire que ce vous voulez… Me découper… en morceaux… »

« Malheureusement, ça ne se produit pas ainsi, si tu voulais le laisser intact… Il fallait pour cela que tu nous battes, moi et Solerion. »

« S'il… vous plaît… Je vous en prie… Ne le touchez pas… »

_Elle commença à sangloter, sans pour autant laisser des larmes s'écouler le long de sa joue. Elle n'y arrivait pas… Elle n'arrivait même plus à pleurer… Tout mais pas Alan… Il ne méritait pas de finir comme ça ! Elle… Elle le méritait amplement ! Elle ferma son œil droit, reniflant faiblement tandis qu'elle entendait la voix d'Oricalk :_

« Solerion, si tu veux bien commencer le démembrement. »

« Comme tu le veux, Oricalk. Tu es vraiment sûr de ça ? Je préfère attendre que tu me le confirmes, moi, ça ne me gêne pas du tout, je tiens à te prévenir hein ? »

« Fais ce que je te demande, c'est tout. Je pense qu'elle a définitivement abandonné la partie. Est-ce que tu en veux une preuve ? La voilà. »

_Il donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre de Mana mais aucune réaction ne sortie de cette dernière. Elle ne ressentait même plus la douleur… Elle ne ressentait plus rien… A part entendre les conversations, elle n'était plus capable de faire grand-chose. Solerion poussa un profond soupir avant de reprendre :_

« C'est comme tu le désires, Oricalk. Je tenais juste à être sûr. Par contre, vive la réputation que tu me fais, c'est moche quoi. Lunitia n'a fait que ce qu'elle avait à faire… Elle va me manquer elle aussi… A croire que le fait qu'on soit asexués à la base… nous rende des fois plus sentimentaux qu'on ne le pense… Bon, je vais faire ce que tu veux… »

« SOLERION ! ATTEN… »

_Les yeux rouges d'Alan s'étaient ouverts subitement, son visage complètement neutre et froid alors que son pied droit alla frapper Oricalk au beau milieu de son visage. Solerion poussa un cri de surprise alors que deux mains se posaient sur le haut de sa tenue, le soulevant avec facilité avant de le projeter sur Oricalk. Au même moment, un second coup de pied alla frapper Solerion dans le dos, l'envoyant au loin avec le roi blanc. Mana fut réceptionnée par le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds bien qu'elle ne savait pas qui venait de la prendre._

_Sans même prendre la parole, il resta parfaitement immobile, laissant Solerion et Oricalk se relever, la surprise se lisant sur le regard de Solerion. Du côté d'Oricalk, il semblait bien moins surpris… comme si il s'en doutait au final. Il avait déjà prévu cette chose ? Il tendit sa main vers Solerion puis lui-même, commençant à se soigner avec lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il tendit sa main vers Mana, les blessures disparaissant de son corps alors que Solerion n'y croyait toujours pas._

« Mais comment… Comment ça se fait que tu sois là toi ? »

« Le roi noir était en échec… mais pas mat… »

« Mais quand même ! REGARDE CA ! »

_Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Elle ouvrit ses yeux avant de pousser un cri, les refermant subitement comme pour être sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé. Alan… Alan… Elle était dans les bras d'Alan… Mais, mais, mais… Gardant ses yeux fermés, elle commença à palper les mains d'Alan et son torse, poussant un nouveau cri lorsqu'elle toucha une partie de ce dernier. Il y avait bien un morceau de tissu… mais qui recouvrait un trou ?!_

« Roi noir… ou Alan… Je suis Oricalk, le véritable… Oricalk… Je suis le roi blanc. »

« Enchanté… Je n'ai plus besoin de me présenter puisque c'est déjà fait. »

« N'as-tu pas quelques questions à poser tout d'abord ? »

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux les garder pour plus tard. Je me suis réveillé… il y a quelques instants et la première chose que je constate… C'est l'état de Mana… Le retour dans la partie Est de Chiss… Le fait … que j'arrive à sentir vos puissances… et que je n'arrive plus à sentir celles des enfants… Je pense donc qu'ils sont morts… »

« Je tiens à te le confirmer. Tout le monde est mort… à part moi-même et Solerion… ou toi etMana… Bien que dans vos deux cas, c'est déjà fait. »

« C'est donc ça… la raison de ces choses qui me sortent du dos… Je suis donc… mort… »

« Alan… Tu… Tu es… mort aussi ? »_ demanda Mana en rouvrant les yeux._

_Et c'était quoi ce nombre impressionnant de mains noires qui sortaient de son dos ? Et puis… Il fermait les yeux sans les rouvrir… Le soleil artificiel de Solerion s'éteignant subitement alors que le décor se modifiait, devenant bien plus sombre… et inquiétant ? Oricalk émit un petit grognement, comprenant parfaitement ce qui venait de se passer tandis qu'Alan déposait délicatement Mana sur le sol, celle-ci continuant de le regarder._

_Le roi noir… mort… Le roi blanc… vivant…_

_L'un avait tout fait pour rester en vie… L'autre avait tout fait pour y mettre un terme…_

_Enfin, ils se rencontraient… Chacun avec une dernière pièce à leur côté…_

_Le dernier coup allait finalement être donné…_

_Et seul un roi se tiendrait debout à la fin…_

_Pour se présenter devant le maître du jeu._

**Erèbe, une partie terminée, verset dernier**


	51. Chapitre 41 : Discussion

**Chapitre 41 : Discussion**

« Il paraîtrait d'après les dires d'Oricalk. Nous nous sommes vu que peu souvent, c'est cela ? Ou alors, ma mémoire me jouerait des tours ? »

« Une ou deux fois… Tu as souvent rencontré Oricalk… Ou Steven si tu préfères. »

« Le vieil homme, c'est cela ? Qu'importe… Ce n'est pas le moment de poser des questions. J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi je suis encore capable de bouger… et de vivre… »

« Disons que pour ce qui est de vivre, c'est déjà terminé malheureusement. Tu es simplement devenu un pokémon… Ou du moins, un spectre au même titre que Mana. Est-ce que tu voudrais que je te répète tout ce qu'elle a dit à ton sujet ? » _demanda Oricalk avec le plus grand sérieux du monde._

_Son visage s'empourpra : Non mais… C'était quoi le rapport avec la mort d'Alan puis sa résurrection ou presque… Et puis… tout ça quoi ! Non ! Ca ne se disait pas ! Elle fit apparaître une main noire dans son dos, remarquant qu'elle avait été complètement soignée par Oricalk… Sans comprendre la raison de ce geste. Sa main noire se posa sur la bouche d'Oricalk pour le faire taire, celui-ci se laissant faire tandis que Solerion s'était mis en position de défense, toujours sur ses gardes._

« Y a des choses qui ne se disent pas, je crois bien ! »

« Si c'est ce… à quoi je pense… Alors bon… J'étais peut-être mort… mais j'arrivais à tout entendre… Je n'ai pas compris… pourquoi j'ai pu finalement bouger que maintenant… Et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je ne le sache jamais… »

« Si tu as tout entendu… Alors… Tu… Tu… Tu as tout entendu ? »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air positif alors qu'elle retirait sa main, rouge de gêne, s'écroulant à genoux devant lui. Elle baissait la tête vers le sol : Oh mon dieu… Saleté d'Oricalk… Il avait tout prévu depuis le départ. Lui et sa foutue intelligence… Elle avait été obligée d'assumer ses paroles… Elle le détestait à ce moment… Elle le détestait plus que tout… Elle voulait même l'écraser ou l'écrabouiller… Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire… Pourquoi l'avoir soigné maintenant ? Pourquoi ?_

« Roi noir… Ce que tu as fait autour de nous… »

« Oui… Je m'en doutais… Même si cela ne se voit pas vraiment avec mon air niais, je sais pertinemment que les pokémons psychiques ont la faculté de se soigner. Par contre, ne me demande pas comment j'ai fait cela, mais dorénavant… Vous ne pourrez plus vous soigner. Je dois te remercier pour Mana… Enfin pour ce que tu as fait pour elle. »

« De rien… Je n'aime pas les combats déloyaux… Il en était de même pour Plitana. »

« Cela me semble normal pour un roi de se comporter ainsi… Veux-tu que l'on commence dès maintenant le combat ? Ou peut-être as-tu d'autres questions ? »

« Hum… Pourquoi être aussi gentil maintenant ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être un sale type… »

« Je ne l'ai jamais été à la base. C'est vous qui pensiez ainsi… à mon sujet. »

« Pourquoi avoir tué mes parents ? Ils n'avaient aucun rapport dans cette histoire. Pour Zena… Peut-être que je pourrais comprendre… Mais mes parents… »

« Leur mort était nécessaire à ton éveil. Sans cela, tu serais mort et tu le serais resté. »

_Ah… C'était donc ainsi ? Il observa Oricalk sans lui répondre, comme pour réfléchir à la situation. Il serait mort et il le serait resté… Enfin, c'était le cas actuellement mais il pouvait se mouvoir. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Mana, celle-ci sursautant en tournant son visage vers lui. Il annonça d'une voix calme :_

« Recule. Dorénavant, je vais m'occuper de tout. »

« Arrête de te prendre pour plus fort que tu ne l'es, Alan. Je te rappelle comment ça s'est déroulé contre Plitana ? Tu veux que je te le rappelle ? »

« C'était différent… Mana. Cette fois-ci, je suis comme toi… comme les enfants… »

« Si tu t'étais un peu bougé le cul plus rapidement, ils ne seraient pas morts ! »

« C'est ainsi la vie, Mana… Je ne pouvais rien y faire… Je n'arrivais même pas à bouger le moindre petit doigt alors bon… »

« Ne trouve pas d'excuse, ok ?! Tu meurs, tu te sacrifies et ensuite, tu cogites pendant deux ou trois jours sans rien faire ! Pendant ce temps, qu'est-ce que je fais moi ?! Et bien, je me bat, je cherche ton cadavre, les enfants meurent les uns après les autres et puis… »

« Tu t'es inquiété pour moi… Je t'en remercie, Mana. »

« C'est pas avec ces paroles que tu arriveras à te faire pardonner… Je tiens à te le signaler. »

« Je n'ai jamais essayé de me faire pardonner, bien heureusement… Je n'ai pas à me faire pardonner… Je dois juste assumer ce qui semble être… ma réalité… Une réalité qui plonge tous ceux autour de moi dans la mort… C'est pour ça que je te demande de reculer, Mana. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée… plus que de raison. Peut-être que tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué, mais tu es importante à mes yeux… Tu te comportais comme une sale gamine mais c'était cela qui était plaisant… Et puis, te voir changer de comportement avait quelque chose… de mignon… Je ne sais pas… Je me disais bien que tu cachais quelque chose. »

« Arrête… Arrête un seul instant de parler… C'est bon… J'ai ma dose. »

« Oricalk, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » _demanda Solerion en regardant les deux jeunes gens._

« On les laisse s'exprimer… Je pense qu'ils en ont besoin tout les deux. »

« D'accord ! Comme tu veux, je ne suis qu'une simple tour de toute façon. Et nous nous préparons à chaque instant à l'effondrement, c'est comme ça que ça se passe la vie ! Du moins, dans mon cas précis, héhéhé. Bon, je vais m'installer sur un marbre et attendre. »

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Oricalk suivit Solerion, les deux hommes se mettant assis comme si de rien n'était, discutant entre eux de tout et de rien. Comme si… Il n'y avait jamais eu de combats auparavant. Cela avait quelque chose d'irréel… comme si l'importance et l'enjeu de tout ceci n'existaient pas._

« Et que veux-tu que je fasse alors ? Ils ne semblent pas belliqueux… »

« On vous laisse une quinzaine de minutes et on reprend le combat. »_ annonça Oricalk._

_Quinze minutes ? C'était plus que nécessaire, se dit-elle en regardant Alan. Celui-ci tendait sa main pour qu'elle vienne la prendre avant de s'éloigner avec elle pour être plus tranquilles tout les deux. Vu les dégâts et tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux, il était impossible de s'asseoir correctement sans se faire mal. Néanmoins, ils trouvèrent un endroit pas trop rocailleux pour leur permettre s'asseoir, Mana prenant la parole :_

« De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler pendant ces quinze dernières minutes ? »

« Quinze dernières minutes ? Pourquoi de telles paroles ? Tu penses qu'on ne va pas survivre face à Oricalk et Solerion ? Ce n'est pas dans mes idées, sincèrement. »

« J'ai pu voir… à quel point ils sont dangereux… Je n'ai rien pu faire… malgré… »

« Le fait que tu ais encore évolué ? C'est bizarre non ? Tu étais un spectre depuis quand ? Plusieurs siècles d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

« Oui… C'est bien ça… Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi… »

« Moi j'ai bien une petite idée mais là… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Qu'importe la tenue que tu arbores, tu restes la même non ? Je m'en suis voulu le moment où je suis mort… Je pensais… que tu allais m'en vouloir… et me détester… »

« C'était déjà le cas… bien auparavant… Lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés, Alan. »

_Alors pourquoi s'était-elle engouffrée dans ses bras dès l'instant où il s'était mis assis ? Pourquoi avait-elle décidé de sentir son corps et sa chaleur contre elle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle appréciait autant d'entendre les battements de cœur du jeune homme ? Pourquoi… est-ce qu'elle avait tant changé en aussi peu de temps ?_

« Est-ce que mes bras… te réconfortent ? Mana ? »

« Ce sont les meilleurs bras que je n'ai jamais connus… Alan. »

« Comme je le disais à Oricalk… J'ai entendu tout ce qui s'était dit… Et est-ce que c'est vrai ? Tout ce que tu as dit, Mana ? »

_Elle ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas lui confirmer ses sentiments… Elle avait honte d'elle... Elle qui s'était montrée tellement froide et insensible de son vivant, elle qui s'était montrée complètement intouchable lorsqu'elle était morte… Elle s'était laissée emporter par les émotions en connaissant le jeune homme… En voyant l'histoire d'Alan… Une histoire aussi horrible que la sienne… Voir pire… Elle… Elle avait toujours décidé de vivre ainsi mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Alan. Elle ouvrit en grand ses deux yeux alors qu'il venait de l'embrasser. Ce fut cette fois-ci à son tour de prendre les devants. Elle retira ses lèvres subitement :_

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Alan ?! » _bafouilla t-elle en rougissant._

« Je me suis dit… que tu voulais peut-être que je confirme tes sentiments ? »

« Confirmer mes sentiments ?! De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?! De quels sentiments tu… »

« C'est bon, Mana… J'ai compris, non ? Tu sais… Je crois que j'ai du mal à ressentir vraiment tout ce qui se passe autour de moi… Je ne pleure plus… Je ne rigole plus…Je n'ai plus aucune réaction… humaine… Je crois qu'en fait… Je suis mort aussi à l'intérieur. »

« Mort à l'intérieur ?! On ne peut pas être mort à l'intérieur tout en restant vivant ici ! »

« Et pourtant… Je crois que je le suis, Mana. Je veux le dire… Je t'aime, Mana. »

_Sauf que ces mots avaient été prononcés d'une voix morose et terne, sans aucune conviction. En fait, il n'y avait aucun sentiment dans ces mots pourtant d'une importance capitale à ses yeux. Elle trembla de colère avant de lui sauter dessus, venant l'embrasser à son tour en lui tenant la tête entre ses deux mains. Elle ne s'arrêta pas au bout de quelques secondes, non… Pas du tout… Elle continuait inlassablement._

_Pendant le baiser, il avait déposé ses deux mains sur le dos de la jeune femme, venant le caresser tout en la serrant contre lui. Il gardait ses yeux ouverts alors qu'elle faisait de même. Tout ceci n'avait aucune pudeur mais ils étaient seuls. Elle sentait même la langue d'Alan qui jouait avec la sienne. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il était capable de ça ?! Elle retira finalement ses lèvres, reprenant :_

« Je sais pas ce qui se passe avec toi… Et en quelque sorte… Je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois avec moi, jusqu'à la fin. Est-ce que j'ai été claire ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis cela mais j'accepte cette proposition. »

« Et arrête donc de parler comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à Oricalk ou Plitana. Ils font semblants de sourire et d'être heureux. Tu n'es pas heureux d'être en vie ? »

« Ou en mort dans ce cas ? Si… Sûrement. »

_Il lui fit un petit sourire qu'elle n'arrivait pas du tout à croire malheureusement. Oui… Ce n'était pas qu'il se moquait d'elle mais elle avait du mal à accepter un tel sourire de sa part. Elle lui pinça les deux joues, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur alors qu'elle exaltait :_

« HAHAHA ! Espèce de salopard ! Tu faisais semblant depuis le début ! »

« Je faisais pas semblant ! Ca fait mal de se faire pincer ! Espèce d'idiote ! Tu pourrais être un peu plus douce quand même ! Je t'annonce que je t'aime et tu me pinces ! »

« Ah oui ? Je suis désolée mais lorsqu'on joue au type insensible, je suis bien obligée de te faire réagir. Alors bon… Tu m'aimes ? C'est vrai ce mensonge ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je mentirai ? A quoi ça me servirait ? Oui… Je t'aime… »

_Elle ne savait pas… Mais elle voulait juste avoir une confirmation. Ils n'avaient plus que quelques minutes pour pouvoir exprimer leur amour mais elle savait que c'était inutile en ce moment même. Du moins… Plus besoin dans ce cas précis. Elle poussa un petit rire amusée et tendre avant de serrer avec le plus de force possible Alan contre elle._

« Aie. Tu me fais à nouveau mal, Mana. »

« Tais-toi et reste tranquille, Alan. C'est simplement ma façon à moi d'exprimer… »

« Que tu m'aimes aussi ? Chacun ses méthodes mais… Ca me fait un peu mal quand même. »

« On ne change pas une fille comme ça. J'ai toujours agi de cette manière… Je ne vais pas changer maintenant… mais sinon… Alan… Est-ce que l'on peut se faire une promesse ? »

_Une promesse ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Il ne comprenait pas du tout. Mais bon… Pourquoi refuser une telle demande ? Il devait juste savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Il la regarda longuement avant de lui dire :_

« Vas-y, je t'écoute Mana. C'est quoi cette promesse ? »

« J'aimerais… que si l'un de nous deux meurt… L'autre meure aussi… »

« Tu parles donc de me suicider ? Si tu meurs ? C'est un peu extrême comme décision. »

« Promets-le-moi ! Maintenant que je sais que tu es revenu à la mort, cela veut dire qu'il y a des chances que nous nous retrouvions… Même si j'aimerai ne pas mourir… Car je ne veux pas perdre mes souvenirs… Plus maintenant… Auparavant, ça ne me gênait pas… Mais maintenant, je ne veux plus du tout… Plus du tout même… »

« Je te le promets, Mana. Tu es contente ainsi ? Fais-moi alors un grand sourire. »

_Lui faire un grand sourire ? Aucun problème. Elle approcha son visage du sien, lui souriant de toutes ses dents en le regardant de ses deux yeux rouges. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas, mais Mana ne quitta pas les jambes d'Alan, se tournant nonchalamment vers Oricalk et Solerion qui s'étaient dirigés vers eux._

« Les quinze minutes sont passées. Il est l'heure d'en terminer. »

« Mana ne combattra… AIE ! Bon… Elle va se battre elle aussi. »

_Elle émit un petit sourire alors qu'elle l'avait pincé au bras. Elle se releva finalement tout en regardant les trois hommes. Ainsi… Elle allait s'occuper de Solerion tandis qu'Alan allait s'en prendre à Oricalk. C'était normal… Un roi contre un autre… L'ambiance redevint subitement sombre et lugubre tandis que le couple se relevait. Maintenant, ils allaient pouvoir enfin mettre un terme à cette histoire de roi._


	52. Chapitre 42 : Double affrontement

**Chapitre 42 : Double affrontement**

« Solerion… Fais simplement de ton mieux. »

« Je risque d'avoir de gros soucis, je promets rien ! Je vais devoir ruser, Oricalk. »

« Je t'ai dit de faire de ton mieux… pas de survivre… »

_Ohhhh ! Ce n'était guère plaisant à entendre mais il fallait se faire une raison. Oricalk avait eu du mal à lutter contre Mana alors lui-même… C'était presque un combat impossible ! Enfin, qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien. Il se présenta devant Mana, s'inclinant respectueusement tout en reprenant la parole vers la jeune femme aux cheveux gris :_

« Je m'excuse d'avoir du me battre à deux contre un… »

« La victoire est la victoire… qu'importe le prix que l'on doit payer pour y arriver. »

« Ce n'est pas totalement faux… sans être complètement vrai. »

« Des fois, on aimerait éviter de gagner une guerre ou un combat… si cela se fait au prix de nombreux sacrifices déplaisants. »

_L'homme aux yeux rouges hocha la tête avant d'éclater subitement de rire. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se mettre dans tout ses états ? Elle resta parfaitement immobile mais néanmoins sur ses gardes. Elle n'allait pas tomber dans un piège aussi grossier que ça. Solerion se calma après quelques secondes, passant une main sur son visage avant de dire :_

« Je viens à peine de le remarquer mais nous avons tous les yeux rouges. C'est assez étonnant en soi. A croire que seuls les êtres les plus puissants ont cette coloration dans les yeux. Et je ne parle même pas de Plitana ou Lunitia… bien que cette dernière avait plutôt des yeux améthyste… Plutôt jolis en y réfléchissant. »

« Est-ce que tu veux te battre ? Ou tu préfères te laisser mourir ? Je serais brève si tu préfères mourir. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que vous faites avec Oricalk. Vous nous laissez quinze minutes de repos, vous me soignez, vous me combattez, vous me faites de sacrées blessures… Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête avec vous ! »

« Ca sert à rien de se compliquer la vie ! Tu sauras tout en temps et en heure ! Si tu me bats ! Et bien entendu, si Alan bat Oricalk… Mais ça… »

« Je pense qu'Oricalk va simplement se faire exploser par Alan ! »

« Et je parie le contraire, tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Car même si Oricalk est moins puissant qu'Alan, il y a une grosse différence. Alan ne s'est jamais battu de toute son existence, cela se voit dans ses yeux et dans son allure. Ainsi, lorsqu'il tentera de se battre contre Oricalk, il risque de se louper complètement malheureusement ! »

« Nous verrons bien… Personne ne peut prévoir les choses à l'avenir ! »

« Sauf si quelqu'un gère tout ça… Oups ! J'en ai beaucoup trop dit ! »

« Quelqu'un qui gère tout ça… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! RACONTE-MOI TOUT ! »

« HAHAHA ! Tu es tombé dans mon piège, Mana ! Je suis désolé mais il n'y a rien du tout ! Tu es si facile à manipuler ! » _s'écria Solerion avant de courir vers elle._

« Ils semblent s'en donner à pleine joie.. » _murmura Oricalk en regardant les deux autres personnes, reposant ses yeux sur Alan._

« A croire que certains ne sont faits que pour se battre… Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ? Je ne suis pas fait pour me battre… Je n'aime pas vraiment ça… Je me sens mal… J'aurais aimé continuer à vivre tranquillement… Sans me poser toutes ces questions, sans voir toutes ces morts… C'est… affolant… »

« Ainsi… Tu aurais aimé ne jamais connaître Mana ? Est-ce que c'est cela que tu dis ? »

_Hein ? Il n'avait jamais dit ça mais Oricalk semblait le penser vu le ton qu'il prenait dans sa voix. Enfin… Il n'avait pas à s'expliquer mais il valait mieux corriger le problème avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il reprit à la suite d'Oricalk, d'une voix neutre :_

« Mana ? Oh que si… J'aurais aimé la connaître même un peu plus tôt. Du genre… Quand elle était humaine… Elle ne se serait pas sentie trahie à ce moment-là mais c'est le genre de choses pour lesquelles on a des regrets bien que… »

« L'on sait que ne pouvait rien y faire, qu'importe la puissance que l'on possède ou le désir ardent qui nous habite… »

« Tu sembles en parler comme si tu savais de quoi tu parles… Enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu es âgé de plusieurs siècles d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

_Oricalk hocha la tête pour dire que oui alors qu'il faisait tournoyer plusieurs blocs de marbre autour de lui, comme pour inciter Alan à commencer l'attaque. Néanmoins, celui-ci croisait les bras, ses mains noires sortant de son dos alors qu'il ouvrait légèrement la bouche, une petite flamme violette apparaissant à l'intérieur :_

« Je suis désolé… Mais je ne maîtrise pas complètement… mes pouvoirs. »

« Cela est normal… Tu es un cas très spécial… Je suis sûr que Mana sait de quoi je veux parler… Elle a du fouiller dans tes rêves… Est-ce que tu sais de quoi tu rêvais ? »

« Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Pourquoi ? »

« Car pourtant, tes rêves ont une signification bien précise… Malheureusement, je n'en connais pas grand-chose… Ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe de cela… Combattons nous maintenant… Mettons un terme à tout cela. Si tu ne veux pas m'attaquer… Alors je commencerais l'attaque. Je suis désolé d'emmener cette histoire à ce stade… »

_Désolé ? AH ! Il n'y avait pas de quoi l'être ! Pourquoi s'excuser ? Et à quel sujet ? Les mains noires partirent dans toutes les directions, Alan ne sachant pas les contrôler. Certaines percutèrent les marbres, d'autres détruisirent les murs autour de lui et d'Oricalk._

« Tu vois ce que je t'avais dit ? OUPS ! »

_Solerion fit un petit saut sur le côté, évitant une main noire perdue. Mana fit la même chose de son côté, comprenant ce que l'homme voulait dire au final. Elle s'écria en direction d'Alan, parlant avec un peu d'énervement :_

« HEY ! Imbécile ! Tu pourrais quand même faire attention à ce que tu fais ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Tu crois quoi ? Que je veux te mettre une claque ? »

« Fais simplement attention, bordel. Ce n'est pas trop dur ! Limite si je vais plutôt me faire tuer par toi que par Solerion. On le dit toujours : Avec des amis comme toi, pas besoin d'ennemis dans ce monde ! »

« PFFFF ! Je suis désolé, c'est bon ?! »

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, Solerion venant de se mettre à sa hauteur tout en propulsant divers pierres. C'était un peu comme Oricalk… Ils utilisaient aussi leur autre pouvoir… Elle allait devoir faire de même mais comment ? AH ! Elle venait d'avoir une petite idée. Elle tendit sa main droite, créant un puissant rayon de glace qui gela les pierres avant de les exploser en morceaux, ces derniers venant se planter dans le bras de Solerion._

« AIE ! Ca fait sacrément mal ça ! Ce n'était pas prévu ! Ce n'est pas du jeu ! »

« Tant que l'on arrive au résultat… Qu'importe les méthodes utilisées ! »

« On ne va pas retourner dans ce débat stérile quand même ?! J'aurais du me méfier néanmoins, ça m'apprendra ! Tu es prête ?! »

« Si tu veux encore me balancer ton rayon solaire, je suis au regret de t'annoncer qu'il ne me touchera pas cette fois. »

_AH ! Elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire ? C'était bien moins drôle alors ! Il pesta légèrement, poussant un profond soupir avant de se dire qu'il allait devoir la surprendre s'il voulait prendre l'avantage. Il alla la percuta au niveau de la poitrine, la faisant un peu crier de douleur alors qu'elle grognait :_

« Saleté ! Je t'ai pourtant dit qu'on ne visait pas la poitrine d'une fille ! »

« Qu'importe les méthodes utilisées… »

« IL Y A CERTAINES METHODES QU'ON N'UTILISE PAS ! » _cria t-elle de toutes ses forces avant de lui donner un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire, le faisant voler dans les cieux alors que toutes les mains noires de Mana fonçaient vers lui. Elles l'agrippèrent avant de le plaquer au sol._

« Vraiment… Elle est toujours aussi violente… »

« A force, je m'y suis habitué si tu veux tout savoir. Faut vivre avec elle pour s'y adapter. C'est donc à nous de montrer ce que nous savons faire ? J'arrive ! »

_Alan courut vers Oricalk mais celui-ci ne fit qu'éviter les nombreux coups et main noires d'Alan, y arrivant sans aucune difficulté alors que le jeune homme se demande comment cela est possible. Plusieurs fois, il frappe dans le vide ou contre un mur, plusieurs fois, il ne semble même pas être capable d'atteindre Oricalk. Celui-ci prend la parole d'une voix calme tout en repoussant Alan :_

« La flamme que tu prépares… »

« En fait, je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais, je dois te l'avouer… »

« Elle est issue des dragons. Il a tout préparé pour toi. »

« Des dragons ? J'en suis capable ? C'est une super nouvelle en fin de compte ! Merci ! »

_Alan ouvre la bouche, la petite flamme violette à l'intérieur de celle-ci commençant à grandir avant qu'un minuscule souffle de feu violet n'en sorte. Il exulta de joie, fier de ce qu'il venait de faire tandis qu'Oricalk reprenait la parole :_

« J'ai une question pour toi… Répond-y le plus sérieusement possible… Et ne mens pas… Est-ce que tu resteras toi-même malgré les évènements qui se déroulent actuellement ? Est-ce que tu ne changeras pas de comportement ? Je te le demande sincèrement… »

« Mais c'est quoi cette question ? »

_Dissipée la petite joie qu'il avait dans le cœur… Oricalk venait de lui remettre les pendules à l'heure… Il poussa un profond soupir, se remettant à réfléchir pour essayer de trouver la réponse à la question d'Oricalk. Il avait bien une idée en tête… Du moins, il savait ce qu'il pensait mais il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à l'exprimer correctement. Une bonne minute passa mais il n'avait toujours pas repris la parole mais cela ne tarda plus longtemps :_

« Pour te répondre avec sincérité… Je pense que j'ai déjà changé à cause de tout ça. Je ne pense pas que tu aies eu de la famille un jour… Mais si c'était le cas, voir son père être pendu au plafond, sa mère mourir par l'un de ses propres pokémons manipulés psychiquement, voir sa meilleure voir… petite amie… morte… car elle a été tuée du haut d'un gratte-ciel… Tu ne peux pas rester indifférent ! Ou alors, tu es tout simplement un monstre sans cœur, incapable de ressentir la moindre souffrance ! »

« Et pourtant… Cela serait normal… Il faut toujours mettre de côté ses sentiments dans ces moments là… Sinon… On continue de souffrir sans cesse… Imagine donc ma personne… Je ne vieillis pas et je vois ceux qui parcourent mon existence grandir et vieillir… Cela est en un sens affreux… Mais je suis resté de marbre quand Plitana et les autres sont morts… »

« Plitana aussi ? J'ai du mal à le croire… Beaucoup de mal… Les Archeodongs et les Metalosses sont connus pour ne pas avoir de sexe défini… Et depuis que tout le monde a une forme humaine, ce n'est plus réellement le cas… Je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose que de la simple ignorance alors ne te moque pas de moi, d'accord ? »

« Je ne me moque pas de toi… Je dis simplement ce que je ressens… C'est-à-dire… Rien. »

_Non, difficile à y croire, beaucoup trop difficile… Même si l'homme à la croix dorée sur son visage restait imperméable… Il était capable de ressentir quelque chose. Il y avait un mensonge derrière tout ça mais quoi ? Il allait le découvrir ! Il jeta un bref regard à Mana, pour voir où elle en était dans son propre combat._

« ALORS ?! T'as compris ?! Ou tu veux que je t'éclate à nouveau la mâchoire ?! »

« Vas-y mollo ! Hey ! Ce n'est pas un match de boxe ici ! On se bat sérieusement » _s'écria Solerion en se tenant la mâchoire._

_Elle avait été un peu trop violente sur ce coup là mais quand même… Il se téléporta, se mettant à une grande distance entre elle et lui alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. Visiblement, il ne fallait pas provoquer Mana si on ne voulait pas se faire exploser… dans tout les sens du terme. Il reprit avec un peu d'amusement dans la voix :_

« Tu sais que tu es complètement cinglée. Ca se comprend pourquoi personne ne t'apprécie. »

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit totalement vrai, tu vois ? Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues… »

« A simplement t'énerver. Des fois, c'est super simple, des fois, non. »

« Petit imbécile… Tu as vraiment une mentalité qui m'énerve… »

« AH ! Tu vois ?! J'en étais sûr que j'y arriverais. Des fois, je m'impressionne devant mon génie… Je me demande comment j'ai fais pour servir ce monde avant d'être né. »  
_  
Tout ce qu'il racontait était un tissu d'inepties ! Elle commença à se concentrer avant de disparaître complètement dans le sol. Elle allait lui montrer qu'il fallait se battre sérieusement avec lui. Elle réapparue devant Solerion mais celui-ci s'était déjà téléporté au loin. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?! Il ne voulait pas se battre ?!_

« Des fois… Je me demande ce qui lui passe par la tête… »

« Je pense que ça sera sa colonne vertébrale d'ici quelques minutes. »

« De l'humour noir ? Cela ne te correspond pas… Ou tu es un peu trop influencé par Mana. »

« Disons qu'à force de vivre avec elle, je deviens un peu comme elle… Et je trouve que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée quand on sait ce qu'elle est réellement. Pour terminer… par rapport à tes questions… Je ne connais pas réellement la réponse… »

« Tu ne sais pas si tu changes ou non ? C'est cela ? Tu auras la réponse si tu me bats… »

_Voilà, c'était dit clairement et simplement. S'il voulait trouver la réponse à ses questions, il allait devoir tout simplement le battre. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Il arrivait à peine à l'effleurer ! Alors que du côté de Mana, cela semblait être presque terminé et décidé depuis déjà pas mal de minutes. Non… Sincèrement, il allait avoir beaucoup de mal comparé à Mana… Mais il devait faire de son mieux ! Même si il n'était pas motivé à se battre !_


	53. Chapitre 43 : Un soleil qui s'éteint

**Chapitre 43 : Un soleil qui s'éteint**

_Une griffe dorée alla frapper le bras d'Oricalk, celui-ci ayant paré le coup au dernier moment alors que ses poings s'étaient mis à briller de la même lueur qu'auparavant. Le premier coup partit avec violence, repoussant Alan au loin tandis que celui-ci se mettait à cracher du sang, n'appréciant guère ce qu'il venait de recevoir._

_Il ne perdit pas plus de temps que ça, retournant en direction d'Oricalk pour lui faire le plus de mal possible. Ses coups partaient dans tout les sens, les deux hommes n'utilisant plus les mains blanches ou noires… Non… C'était maintenant un combat qui se déroulait sans utiliser le mental… seulement la force brute. Malheureusement pour Alan, il n'arrivait pas à tenir tête à Oricalk, celui-ci lui donnant des petits coups à chaque fois qu'il en parait d'autre. Un puissant cri de rage et Alan frappa avec violence Oricalk au niveau du visage, celui-ci parant le coup une nouvelle fois avec son bras droit. Une petite fissure apparut à cet endroit._

« Mais quand même… T'es vraiment une brute, tu le sais ?! »

« On me le répète assez souvent… Pourquoi ? Tu as mal ? Je peux abréger tes souffrances, ne t'en fait pas, ça ne sera pas très long de toute façon. Juste un coup sec derrière la nuque ! »

« Juste un coup sec ? Je pensais qu'une fille valait mieux que ça… »

« Une fille ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Exprime-toi correctement… »

« Je disais simplement que c'était dommage… Je pensais bien mieux de la part d'une fille qu'un simple coup dans la nuque mais au final, quoi d'étonnant ? Tu n'es qu'une enfant, il ne faut pas l'oublier aussi… Non vraiment, vraiment… C'est ça avec les femmes… »

_Tout son corps s'illumina subitement, aveuglant Mana qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle chose de la part de Solerion. Elle ne pu rien faire au moment où le poing de Solerion alla la frapper au niveau du visage, l'envoyant au loin alors qu'elle toussait sous la douleur. Néanmoins, cette douleur n'était rien comparée à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre :_

« Tu as un problème avec les femmes ? Tu as un problème avec elles ?! »

« Oui… J'ai un gros souci, tu veux savoir où ? Elles sont faibles ! BEAUCOUP trop faibles ! Toujours à se plaindre et à venir s'enfoncer dans les bras des hommes. Elles font semblants d'être des dures mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Héhéhé… Je vois que j'ai affaire à un macho… alors qu'il ressemble à un transsexuel… »

« Oh… C'est mesquin et bas comme attaque, ça. Mais contrairement à toi, j'assume complètement ce petit côté efféminé qui fait mon charme. »

« Ton charme ? Je vais te le briser en mille morceaux… te l'éclater au visage… Casser ta petite gueule d'amour à tel point que même si tu avais une mère, elle n'arriverait plus à te reconnaître. Je déteste qu'on ne me prenne pas au sérieux. »

« Oh ?! La petite fille va se mettre en colère ? C'est vraiment moche ça… Elle voulait peut-être une sucette ? Ou alors sa poupée ? »

_Ils étaient éloignés des deux autres combattants mais leurs paroles et cris se faisaient entendre néanmoins aux oreilles d'Alan et Oricalk. Le second poussa un profond soupir, tout en posant sa main sur son front, marmonnant quelques paroles :_

« Sincèrement… Je crois qu'il aime avoir mal… A croire que même le Soleil a ses parts d'ombre… C'est vraiment triste… »

« Je ne sais pas où tu vas chercher tes compagnons… »

« Et toi… Tu as vu avec qui tu traînes ? Mana n'est pas une source de pureté… »

« Ahhhh ! Tu marques un point là… Mais bon… On se bat chacun pour nos propres idées. »

_Oricalk hocha la tête avant de se positionner à nouveau pour se battre. C'était ainsi qu'ils préféraient le combat… Non pas seulement à se frapper dessus sans limite… mais aussi pour discuter avec l'adversaire. On pouvait en apprendre bien plus sur un ennemi de cette façon._

« Héhéhé… T'es un petit malin toi… N'est-ce pas ? Un vrai petit malin… Il faut l'avouer… »

« Oh… Et voilà qu'elle commence à perdre la tête ! Je crois que j'ai gagné cette bataille ! Est-ce que je me trompe ? Ou alors, est-ce que j'ai raison ? »

« Tu veux savoir la vérité à ce sujet ? Je vais te la dire… mais avant… Je vais… simplement… t'annihiler… Je le dirais à ton cadavre ! » _s'écria t-elle alors qu'une aura noire l'entourait complètement._

_Elle pouvait être d'un naturel très calme lorsqu'elle le désirait… Elle ne se mettait jamais en colère au point de s'énerver mais ce type… était le genre de personnes qu'elle détestait de son vivant… ou même de sa mort… Pourquoi ? C'était le genre de personne arrogante et machiste qu'elle haïssait plus que tout !_

« Tu sais… C'est une femme qui a sauvé ce putain de monde il y a plusieurs millénaires… »

« Et tu voudrais que je lui donne une médaille pour la féliciter de son coup de chance ? »

« De son… coup de chance ? Tu estimes… que c'était de la chance ? »

_Le bas de son visage fut pris de tremblements alors qu'elle commençait à ricaner. De la chance ? D'avoir battu ce Grand Spectre ? Il croyait quoi ? Qu'elle avait tiré aux dés ? Elle poussa un hurlement strident, le bas de ses jambes disparaissant complètement pour laisser place à la bouche monstrueuse, de multiples sphères noires quittant celle-ci alors qu'elle se mettait à léviter en direction de Solerion :_

« DE LA CHANCE ?! PARCE QUE JE SUIS UNE FEMME ?! »

« Ah… Elle a sa période… Je ne savais pas que les mortes avaient ce genre de petit désagrément… C'est vraiment bizarre, n'est-ce pas Oricalk ? »

« Je ne répondrai même pas à la provocation que tu lances à Mana. » _signala Oricalk en lui disant clairement qu'il ne voulait pas être mêlé à toute cette histoire._

_Solerion poussa un profond soupir comme pour dire que c'était vraiment dommage qu'Oricalk ne joue pas le jeu avant de se tourner vers Mana… qui était déjà à sa hauteur ?! Le visage convulsé par la rage et la colère, elle le regardait de ses deux yeux rouges, celui de droite étant devenu complètement noire pour ne laisser qu'une maigre partie rouge :_

« Tu crois… que je suis devenue une femme pendant toutes ces années ?! TU CROIS QUE JE SUIS DEVENUE UNE FEMME ?! REPONDS-MOI ! »

_Une sphère noire alla frapper Solerion au ventre, le repoussant mais malheureusement, elle le tenait par le bras, l'empêchant de reculer tout en le ramenant vers elle. Il avait joué et il avait perdu ! On ne se foutait pas de sa gueule impunément ! SURTOUT PAS SUR CE POINT ! Elle reprit sans lui laisser le temps de respirer :_

« J'AURAIS BIEN VOULU ÊTRE UNE DE CES FEMMES FAIBLES DONT TU PARLES ! Mais tu vois ?! TU VOIS ?! Ce n'est pas le cas ! JE NE SUIS PAS FAIBLE ! LOIN DE LA ! Je suis tout le contraire ! Je suis même au-dessus des pathétiques machos de ton genre ! Au-dessus des connards qui existent sur cette planète ! »

« Héhéhé… Je vois que la gamine… est en colère… » _répliqua t-il en lui donnant un petit coup de pied pour qu'elle le lâche._

_Il tenta de reculer pendant ce court laps de temps mais elle ne le laissait pas souffler, se retrouvant toujours à quelques centimètres de lui, lui envoyant tout ce qu'elle pouvait, c'est-à-dire les sphères, ses mains noires, son souffle de glace. Elle était devenue une vraie artillerie lourde et Solerion peinait énormément à se protéger, continuant de dire :_

« C'est ça qui prouve que tu es faible… Tu te laisses si facilement emporter ! »

« Quand on a affaire à des enflures dans ton genre, c'est l'unique solution pour s'en débarrasser ! Les cloportes, il faut les écraser ! Et tu es un sacré cafard ! »

« C'est mesquin comme remarque ça ! »

« Pour des types de ton espèce, il n'y a pas d'autres choix ! Tu commences à avoir mal ?! Je voulais être sympathique mais non… Tu ne mérites pas de mourir doucement… Tu vas souffrir mille fois ! Je vais te donner même dix-mille fois ! Et ton âme… J'irais la torturer et l'écraser ! L'écarteler... »

_Elle s'arrêta finalement de le frapper, remarquant l'état dans lequel Solerion se trouvait. Il était vraiment salement touché : Tout son corps était recouvert de bleus et d'ecchymoses et son visage n'avait plus rien de féminin… De nombreuses blessures sur ses bras à cause des parades forcées qu'il avait du faire… Elle eut un petit rire avant de dire :_

« Alors maintenant… Qui est la fille hein ? Ca te fait quoi d'être aussi faible ? Tu te sens ridicule non ? Je ne suis pas une fille… J'aurais voulu l'être… Avoir une vie normale… Mais est-ce que j'ai eu de la chance ?! NON ! Je n'ai pas pu devenir une fille normale ! J'aurais bien voulu avoir un petit ami moi aussi ! »

_OUILLE ! Le coup que venait de lui donner Oricalk était sacrément fort ! Il vola en arrière, roulant sur le sol alors qu'il posait une main sur son nez ensanglanté. Plus Oricalk frappait, plus il devenait fort… C'était quoi ce délire ? Il n'arrivait même pas à le toucher ne serait-ce qu'un peu ! Ce n'était pas du jeu !_

« Est-ce que tu veux que je t'explique ce que je suis en train de faire actuellement ? Tout simplement de te donner des coups mineurs… »

« Des coups mineurs ?! On n'a pas la même définition de puissance, Oricalk ! »

« Ceux que je te donnerai très bientôt seront cent fois pire… Mais là n'est pas la question… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne bats pas sérieusement ? »

_Hein ? Ne pas se battre sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Il se battait sérieusement ! Le plus sérieusement du monde même ! Pourtant, Oricalk ne semblait pas être de cet avis puisqu'il reprit :_

« Alors ? Tu n'as pas une idée en tête ? Tu ne vois pas du tout ? »

« Je crois… que je ne suis pas fait pour me battre… Je n'aime pas la violence… et même si je dois l'employer… Je n'arriverais pas à l'utiliser, je crois… Ca doit être ça non ? »

« C'est cela… Et ton raisonnement est complètement faux et irréaliste. Un monde en paix où il ne faut pas se battre pour vivre n'existe pas… Tout ça n'est que chimère. Tu crois que Chiss était parfait ? Ce n'était pas le cas… Il y avait toujours un peu de rébellion… qui s'éteignait aussi rapidement qu'elle venait… »

« Chiss me plaisait bien comme elle était… Je trouve que ce n'était pas si mal comme endroit. Enfin… C'est de ma faute… »

« Ne cherche pas un fautif à toute cette histoire. Chacun se bat pour ses principes et ses idées. Si tu ne mets pas de force derrière eux, tu ne peux pas arriver à les ancrer dans la tête de ton adversaire. Tes poings et tes coups manquent de conviction. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te bats ? Pour quelle raison te tiens-tu en face de moi ? »

« Je crois que c'est une raison personnelle… Car je veux continuer à vivre pour Mana… Et pour tous ceux qui sont morts… »

« Et moi ? Tu penses que c'est pour la ville de Chiss ? Non… Ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Je ne me bats pour elle… Cette ville ne m'intéresse pas… Je ne me bats que pour une seule chose… Mes convictions… Voir si elles sont supérieures aux tiennes… Si tu perds, je saurai que ce n'était pas le bon moment… Et je continuerais à vivre jusqu'à ce que ce jour arrive ! »

« Je ne comprends… pas ce que tu veux dire… Mais je vais essayer de mettre plus d'ardeur dans mon poing… Je dois le faire... »

_Oricalk hocha la tête, se demandant si tout cela allait suffire ou non. Maintenant, ils allaient pouvoir être encore plus sérieux… mais jusqu'à quel stade ? La fissure ne disparaissait pas de son bras, signe que les soins n'arrivaient pas… Oui… Au moins, il y avait une chose qu'Alan maîtrisait… Et c'était cela._

_Purée… Mon dieu… C'était quoi cette femme ? A force de jouer avec le feu, il s'était brûlé les ailes… Chose qui était un comble quand on représentait l'astre solaire. Il tenait à peine debout, son visage ne ressemblant plus à grand-chose, trop tuméfié pour voir correctement. Mana… Cette femme… Voilà ce qui lui en coûtait de l'avoir provoqué…_

« Ah… Ah… Tu es un monstre… Est-ce que tu le sais ? »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit… Les chefs de gang ou des armées que j'ai combattus pensaient la même chose à mon égard… »

« Tu… Tu… es vraiment bizarre… comme femme… Héhéhé… J'ai bien fait de chercher à te titiller jusqu'à ton maximum… Ca me permet de me dire une chose… »

« Laquelle ? Je te laisse terminer cette phrase avant que tu ne meures… »

« Tu survivras… à l'un de ses coups… C'est même ça qui nous sauvera tous… Enfin… sauver… Héhéhé… Je suis désolé… pour ton existence en tant qu'humaine… Ca n'a pas du être facile… Ca ne l'est jamais…J'étais présent ce jour là… J'ai pu lire tes pensées… Lunitia aussi… Nous avons été répugnés par ce geste… Héhéhé… Mais pourquoi es-tu aussi haineuse et colérique ? Qu'est-ce qui te donne envie d'être comme ça ? » _murmura t-il en crachant du sang, un genou posé au sol. Il n'arrivait plus à tenir debout._

« Le dégoût des autres… et de moi-même. Qu'est-ce tu crois ? Que cela me donne envie ? Je n'aime pas me regarder dans un miroir… Je me trouve vraiment laide… »

« Il y a de quoi le penser… Héhéhé… Héhéhé… Mais maintenant… Tu te trouves vraiment laide ? Par ma faute ? Encore maintenant ? »

« A cause de toi ? OUI ! Je devrais t'exploser tout de suite pour la peine ! Mais… Tu es déjà assez bien servi comme ça. J'en ai marre qu'Alan me voit comme ça. Je ne suis pas folle à la base ! Je ne suis pas une meurtrière ! Je suis une jeune femme comme une autre ! »

« Ou un pokémon… Mais ça ne change rien… Au final… Tout ça, n'est qu'une illusion… Tu devrais… plus te mettre en valeur… Et plus t'imaginer comme une femme… »

« Comme une femme ? Je ne me suis jamais considérée comme une femme avant de rencontre Alan… C'est bête… Mais j'ai du attendre tout ce temps… Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible que quelqu'un lise derrière mes actions… De nombreuses fois, j'ai imaginé qu'il allait me rejeter et me détester… et au final… Il est toujours là… »

« Tout être… aussi merveilleux qu'il soit… a sa part d'ombre… »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Nul ne le saurait jamais puisqu'à la fin de sa phrase, il s'écroula au sol pour ne plus bouger. Celui qui avait été considéré comme l'astre solaire venait maintenant de rejoindre l'astre lunaire… Ils avaient rempli leur mission jusqu'à bout… Et maintenant… Il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne à abattre : La plus puissante d'entre toutes : Oricalk, le roi blanc en personne. Elle se dirigea vers Alan et Oricalk après quelques secondes d'inactivité. Elle allait aider le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds maintenant !_


	54. Chapitre 44 : Fissure et brisure

**Chapitre 44 : Fissure et brisure**

_Une fois arrivée à la hauteur d'Alan, Mana lui donna une petite claque avant de lui dire :_

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? J'ai déjà terminé Solerion et c'est toi qui est blessé, non pas Oricalk. C'est quoi ce délire ? Tu aimes te prendre des coups ? Tu me le dis tout de suite hein ! Chacun ses penchants au final ! J'accepterais tout ! »

« Moi… J'accepterais bien ton aide contre Oricalk. Je crois que ça ne serait pas de refus contre lui. Je me sens bien trop faible… Je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

« Car tu viens à peine de devenir un spectre, je ne sais pas du tout lequel par contre. Mais bon… Puisque tu veux de l'aide, je ne vais pas la refuser ! On s'occupe d'Oricalk à deux ! Tiens, en parlant de toi… »

_Elle se tourna vers Oricalk, la regardant pendant quelques secondes avant d'émettre un sourire mauvais. Oui… Elle ne savait pas si il était capable de lire dans les pensées et même si il n'était pas capable, elle allait le lui dire de vive voix :_

« Ca ne te rappelle pas quelque chose Oricalk ? Je ne sais pas… Comme une impression de déjà-vu sauf que maintenant, c'est inversé ! Je ne te demanderais pas si cela te déplaît, je pense que tu vas me dire que tu ne ressens rien, comme d'habitude. Ou alors, il se pourrait que je me sois trompée… Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas… Néanmoins, ton aide n'est pas salvatrice pour le roi. C'est même le contraire. Tu ne comprends pas que tu ne lui es pas utile ? »

« On fait ce qu'on a envie… C'est tout… Que ça te plaise ou non ! »

« Libre à vous… Je n'ai fait que vous prévenir… Mais si vous voulez tant vous battre, je ne vous retiendrais pas. Je vous ai simplement dit ce que je pensais de cela… Tu penses que pour le roi noir, cela est très bon d'être surprotégé ? Oui… Je parle bien de surprotection car contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, tu n'arrêtes pas de le coller pour le mettre à l'abri. Tu es si prévisible, Mana… Vraiment si prévisible… »

« Ne fais pas comme si tu me connaissais bien que ça ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas ! » _s'écria t-elle avant de se mettre en position de combat._

« Libre à toi de ne pas vouloir m'écouter… Alan ne saura pas se battre et cela causera sa perte d'ici quelques temps… Car tu seras une plaie pour lui… Je vais donc devoir te tuer… pour lui permettre d'acquérir de l'expérience. » _dit-il en se mettant en position de combat à son tour._

« Hey… Ho… Vous m'oubliez ou quoi ? Je vous entends ! »

_Oui… Ils entendaient parfaitement le jeune homme mais ils préféraient se regarder comme chiens de faïence. Alan poussa un profond soupir, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Les deux personnes allaient s'affronter et le laisser en plan mais ça, c'était hors de question ! Sans même prévenir, il cria tout en courant vers Oricalk, celui-ci ne s'attendant pas à voir le jeune homme foncer vers lui. Il para tardivement Alan, faisant quelques pas à reculons tout en lui faisant un croche-pied._

« Calme toi donc… Ca ne sert à rien de perdre le contrôle de soi. »

« Aie, aie, aie… C'était donc vrai… Je ne voulais pas vraiment y croire… mais bon… »

« Alan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles comme ça ? »

_Il ne se releva pas, continuant de rester au sol comme si de rien n'était. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Ce n'était pas très dur… Il ne savait pas se battre… Ce n'était pas un problème en soi… Ne pas savoir se battre n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose mais… en ce moment… Ce n'était pas vraiment ça la meilleure idée qui soit…_

« Oh… Pour rien, pour rien… Pour rien du tout… Juste que je ne sers à rien au final… En fait… J'aurais aimé que les enfants ne meurent pas… à cause de faiblesse voilà tout. »

« Ah… Je vois… Je vois… Donc… Oricalk… Tu vas me laisser quelques secondes avec lui… Le temps que je lui parle… »

_Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, un rayon d'une puissance phénoménale alla la percuter avec violence, du moins, cela aurait du se passer ainsi mais il s'était téléporté au loin pour l'éviter. Pendant ce temps, Mana avait pris le bras d'Alan le tirant avec violence pour le soulever avant de le coller contre elle, l'étreignant violemment._

« Ca me fait assez mal, Mana là… Très mal même ! »

« Tu vas simplement m'écouter Alan… Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi je me suis battue lorsque j'étais vivante ? Pourquoi pendant les rares années de mon existence, je me suis battue et j'en suis arrivée à ce que je suis actuellement ? Est-ce que tu veux le savoir ? Je vais te le dire… En fait… Je n'ai jamais voulu me battre… »

« Je le sais bien… Mais tu n'avais pas le choix… »

« Et alors ? Que je sache, toi non plus, tu n'as pas le choix ! Tu dois seulement te retirer les doigts du… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire… Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas me battre que je ne me bat pas ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je ne sais pas... »

« TE BATTRE bon dieu ! Si tu n'as pas le choix, bats-toi et écrase ton adversaire ! Ensuite, après ça, évites de te battre si tu n'en as pas envie ! »

« C'est plus simple… à dire qu'à faire… Et puis bon… Regarde bien… Moi et toi… On ne seraient pas les méchants de cette histoire ? Oricalk et Plitana avaient crée une magnifique ville… et voilà le résultat… »

« Ohla ! Des méchants ? Nous ? TOI ?! Tu es le type le plus gentil et sincère que je connaisse alors bon… Dire que tu es mauvais, je ne vois pas où… »

« Merci... beaucoup… mais je ne sais pas trop… »

« Et puis toi, on ne t'a pas surnommé le démon non ? Alors tais-toi ! Je te dis que tu n'es pas un mauvais bougre ! Tu me vois tombée amoureuse d'un salopard de première ? Est-ce que tu penses sincèrement que je suis du genre à aimer les mauvais garçons rebelles et tout et tout ? Alors répond sincèrement… »

« Euh… A cause de ton caractère au départ… J'aurais dit oui… »

« Tu veux une claque dans la gueule ? »

_Il la regarda alors qu'elle tendait sa main comme pour lui dire qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à le claquer. Il eut un petit rire avant de chercher à sortir de son étreinte. Elle le laissa faire, reprenant la parole en lui disant doucement :_

« Alors… Laisse-moi me battre seul ? D'accord ? Même si je dois mourir… »

« Désolée, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne compte pas te laisser mourir comme un chien. »

« Et je ne compte pas mourir… C'est un si qui n'existe pas… Je ne veux pas mourir… Mais ce monde… Tu penses que l'on pourra le reconstruire ? C'est celui où j'ai vécu… »

« Ahhhhh ! Pour ça… Faudrait déjà que l'on se débarrasser d'Oricalk ! Mais tu penses sérieusement y arriver ? Si oui… Je te laisse te battre… mais je veux que tu me promettes… Non ! Que tu te rappelles la promesse que l'on n'a faite ensemble ! »

« Oui… Je ne l'oublie pas… Je ne l'oublie pas du tout… »

« Alors tant mieux… Laisse-moi faire maintenant… »

« Mais je croyais que… »

_Elle tira la langue, venant lécher les lèvres d'Alan avant de le repousser légèrement. Elle se mit en face d'Oricalk, annonçant au jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qu'elle venait tout simplement de mentir. Il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait mais elle allait d'abord se battre en première. Elle remarqua qu'Alan se mettait à genoux derrière elle :_

« Mana… S'il te plaît… Je veux me battre… Je dois me battre ! Tu n'as pas compris ce qu'il a dit ? Je dois me battre aussi ! Il faut que je devienne fort ! Tu n'es pas toute seule ! Tu dois laisser à d'autres… »

« C'est justement parce que je ne suis pas seule que je veux me battre, Alan. Voilà tout. »

_Elle eut un petit rire cristallin avant de transformer ses pieds en une seule bouche… comme auparavant. Elle marcha d'un pas lent vers Oricalk, celui-ci faisant de même de son côté. Il avait toujours quelques fissures aux deux bras mais ça ne le gênait pas plus que cela._

« Ainsi, c'est toi mon adversaire… Je pensais que le roi noir allait se battre… »

« Il a eu un petit empêchement… Sa femme lui a dit de rester à la maison. »

« Sa… femme ? Tu te considères comme telle ? »

_Elle hocha la tête par l'affirmative avant de se retrouver à son niveau, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle créa une puissante sphère à travers sa bouche « ventrale » mais celle-ci alla percuter Oricalk sans le blesser. Elle ouvrit ses yeux avec stupéfaction avant qu'il ne dise :_

« On arrête là les plaisanteries, Mana. Une ancienne humaine ne peut pas devenir aussi forte qu'un pokémon millénaire. Maintenant, vas t-en. »

_Une claque vola sur sa joue, l'envoyant contre un mur alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer là ?! Elle venait de se prendre quoi ?! C'était quoi cette puissance ?! Ca n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui s'était passé avant ! Ce n'était pas normal ! Il n'était pas aussi fort à la base ! C'était n'importe quoi !_

« C'est quoi cette blague ?! »

« C'est là, la puissance d'un roi… Tu penses sincèrement que j'étais aussi faible que cela ? J'ai simplement décidé d'y aller doucement avec toi… pour ne pas trop te blesser… »

« Hahaha ! T'es un … MARRANT TOI ! »

_Elle disparue dans le sol tout en poussant ces cris, réapparaissant à quelques centimètres d'Oricalk mais celui-ci avait déjà son pied posé au-dessus d'elle, écrasant le visage de Mana contre le sol avant de reprendre d'une voix calme :_

« Lorsque Solerion s'est joint à la bataille, j'ai simplement utilisé un peu plus de ma puissance… Je voulais te faire croire qu'à deux contre un, tu ne pouvais rien contre nous… Mais en fait, dès le départ, tu ne pouvais rien contre moi… Saisis-tu la différence ? »

« Attend que je me … »

_Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, sa tête repoussée et écrasée contre le sol tandis qu'Oricalk appuyait bien dessus. Le ciel s'était mis à se recouvrir de nuages noirs, l'homme au masque en croix doré observant celui-ci avant de murmurer :_

« Encore… et toujours de la haine… et de la colère… Mais jusqu'à quel point ? »

« Attend que je me… »

_Il lui donna un coup de pied avec son autre jambe, la faisant tousser de douleur alors qu'un grondement sonore se fit entendre dans le ciel. C'était pour bientôt… Il fallait juste pousser les limites encore un peu… plus loin. Il fit apparaître une sphère noire dans sa main droite, la projetant sur le dos de Mana qui hurla sous la douleur, son cri résonnant tout autour d'elle._

« Les spectres détestent leurs propres techniques… Je le sais très bien… »

_Oh que oui… Et le dos de Mana était maintenant mis à nu et calciné… montrant une vilaine brûlure alors que de nombreux éclairs parcoururent les nuages, Oricalk se téléportant subitement avant qu'un puissant souffle de feu violet ne vienne tenter de l'atteindre. Il réapparut devant Alan, à deux mètres de lui, le visage froid comme il l'avait habituellement. Il l'observa longuement pendant de nombreuses secondes tandis que la bouche d'Alan se refermait, le jeune homme prenant la parole :_

« Ne touche plus à Mana… Sinon… »

« Sinon quoi ? Que comptes-tu me faire ? Ton souffle était puissant… mais si il ne me touche pas, il est inutile… »

« Je t'ai simplement prévenu… J'éviterais de faire le malin si j'étais toi. Je n'aime pas vraiment que l'on touche à Mana… En fait, je déteste même ça. »

« Alors cela risquerait de t'embêter plus que nécessaire que je lui envoie une seconde sphère ? »_ demanda Oricalk tout en tendant sa main vers Mana._

_Une nouvelle sphère noire apparue au bout de sa main, la jeune femme restant couchée au sol tandis qu'Oricalk envoyait son attaque vers elle. Alan poussa un cri, disparaissant dans le sol avant de réapparaître devant Mana, repoussant la sphère tout en gémissant._

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris ce que je viens de dire ?! »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais répéter tes propos ? Ou non… Ils ne m'intéressent pas au final. »

_Hahaha ! Quel comique hein ? Un véritable comique ! Mais non… Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Il ferma ses yeux rouges, une aura malveillante apparaissant derrière lui alors qu'un déchirement se fit entendre dans le dos d'Alan. Puis subitement, deux longues ailes décharnées et noires aux nombreuses pointes rouges sur les bords firent leur apparition._

_Le voilà… Il était enfin là… En grande partie… C'était presque terminé… C'était là son unique chance… S'ils voulaient l'empêcher de continuer à faire ses manipulations. Une aura entoura Oricalk, comme si il s'apprêtait à utiliser toutes ses forces dans ce coup. Du côté d'Alan, son poing droit s'était mis à s'illuminer alors qu'une tempête se mettait à l'entourer, Mana restant allongée au sol, regardant le jeune homme._

_Tout se passa en un éclair… Oricalk et Alan avaient disparu de sa vue avant de réapparaître quelques instants plus tard, chacun ayant le dos tourné par rapport à l'autre. Les deux hommes étaient éloignés de plusieurs mètres et un bruit craquement se fit entendre. Avec lenteur, Oricalk se tourna vers Alan, celui-ci haletant tandis que son poing reprenait une couleur normale. Il se tourna à son tour, remarquant le sourire d'Oricalk._

« Mes félicitations… Alan… Tu as gagné cette partie. »

« Tu es encore debout. Tu es donc en état de te battre. Tu n'en as pas eu assez ?! »

« Non, non… Ton attaque liée aux dragons… Et à la puissance d'un météore m'a touché… »

_Oricalk venait de hocher la tête alors qu'Alan voyait maintenant la microfissure sur le torse d'Oricalk. Cette fissure qui s'agrandissait… avant de devenir une fissure… Cette fissure qui s'agrandissait… pour se multiplier en de multiples fissures… sur le torse de l'homme au masque doré en forme de croix. Mana s'était relevée, marchant d'un pas lent vers Alan pour se mettre à ses côtés. Le dernier combat… venait de se terminer._


	55. Chapitre 45 : Pour son bonheur

**Chapitre 45 : Pour son bonheur**

« Tu es sûr que tu as perdu ? Tu pourrais te régénérer je pense… Je ne peux pas garder plus longtemps cette aura autour de moi… »

_Oui… Il allait pouvoir se soigner et tout allait recommencer une nouvelle fois. L'ambiance terrifiante et malsaine disparut après quelques instants, laissant cours aux soins d'Oricalk… qui n'arrivèrent pas ? Celui-ci posait une main sur le trou formé au niveau de torse, quelques morceaux de métal tombant au sol._

« Un bon roi sait reconnaître quand il doit abdiquer… Et c'est mon cas. »

« Abdiquer ? Abandonner ? Si tu es encore capable de te battre, tu devrais pouvoir… »

« Stop. Arrête-toi là, Alan. Cela suffit… Si j'ai décidé de me laisser mourir, ce n'est pas seulement parce que je ne peux plus me soigner mais parce que je suis plus nécessaire. Voilà tout. » _annonça Oricalk en mettant sa main devant lui comme pour dire de ne pas s'approcher, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds ayant fait quelques pas vers lui._

« Plus nécessaire ? Tu n'as plus besoin de vivre ? Tu ne vas pas te suicider quand même ?! C'est contre-nature ! »

« Et c'est toi qui lui dit ça, Alan ? Je te rappelle ce que tu as tenté de faire ? Ou tu préfères plutôt te taire ? De toute façon, on ne peut pas parler de suicide dans son cas… Il est déjà presque mort dès le moment où tu lui as donné ce coup… Je me trompe ? » _demanda Mana en s'adressant à l'intéressé._

« Je l'ai pourtant signalé… Et oui… Il n'est plus nécessaire pour moi de rester dans ce monde. Au final… Moi et Plitana, nous nous sommes trompés en un sens… Nous pensions que créer Chiss lui aurait permis d'être heureuse… Mais ce n'était pas le cas… Elle a déjà trouvé sa joie de… vivre mais ailleurs… Et ce n'est pas grâce à nous. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Le jeune homme et la jeune femme regardaient Oricalk avec un peu d'appréhension. Est-ce qu'il était parti dans un délire pré-mortem ? Jamais ils ne s'en seraient douté… Pourtant, il semblait encore assez calme… A part que son trou s'élargissait et que son bras droit venait de se briser en une multitude d'éclats métalliques qui tombaient au sol._

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Et c'est qui elle ? »

« La femme qui se trouve tout simplement à côté de toi. »

_Hein ? Elle s'immobilisa, tout son corps se raidissant alors qu'elle était prise d'un spasme nerveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait comme bêtise ?! Lorsqu'il se pencha en avant, une partie de sa joue droite s'effrita, une fissure apparaissant sous l'œil alors qu'il murmurait :_

« Bonjour maîtresse… Cela faisait longtemps que nous nous n'étions pas vu… »

« Ce genre de blagues vraiment douteuses ne me fait pas du tout rire, Oricalk. Tu es un pokémon qui a participé à la bataille contre le Grand Spectre mais… »

« J'étais avec Plitana pour te protéger… Rappelles-toi que les pokémons psychiques… et leur propriétaire sont capables d'utiliser leur mental pour battre leur adversaire. C'est même pour cela que les humains peuvent utiliser des pouvoirs psychiques s'ils s'entraînent durement avec leurs pokémons. »

« Arrête tes bêtises… Tu n'es pas mon pokémon ! Je n'ai jamais eu de pokémons aussi stupides que toi ! Hahaha… Mes pokémons dirigeaient Chiss… Hahaha… Ce n'est pas possible, ne te fout pas de ma gueule ! Je déteste… Je déteste ça ! »

_Si c'était le cas, elle se serait souvenue d'eux mais ça ne l'était pas ! Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler des deux pokémons qui étaient avec elle… pas avant maintenant… Pourquoi elle ne s'en rappelait que maintenant ?! Elle se tenait la tête entre les deux mains, tombant à genoux en regardant le sol tandis qu'Alan essayait de voir ce qu'elle avait._

« Ce monde… est notre façon à nous de se faire pardonner… car nous n'avons pas pu te protéger à ce moment-là… Plitana et moi… savions que tu voulais un monde comme cela… Même si ça n'a duré que quelques temps… »

_Un monde comme ça ? Un monde en paix ? Elle serrait les dents, le flot de souvenirs revenant dans sa mémoire à une vitesse affolante. Elle s'en rappelait parfaitement… Elle parlait avec ses deux pokémons… Ses deux pokémons métalliques… Ses deux pokémons qui étaient ses seuls amis véritables… Les seuls à qui elle pouvait avoir confiance._

« Encore une organisation criminelle en moins… Combien… Non… Ca ne sert à rien. »

« Maîtresse ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? »

« Plitana, aide-moi à la téléporter, nous l'emmenons ailleurs. »

_Les deux pokémons n'étaient pas capables de s'exprimer normalement mais simplement par la pensée… Une pensée qui reliait les trois êtres entre eux. Elle s'était retrouvée allongée dans l'herbe, les bras tendus alors qu'elle observait le ciel de ses yeux rubis, ses longs cheveux gris étalés autour d'elle alors que ses deux pokémons restaient à côté d'elle._

« Je suis fatiguée… J'en ai marre… Regardez-moi… Je suis tachée de sang… C'est à peine si on aperçoit mon visage… »

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute maîtresse. Ces hommes ne voulaient pas vous écouter… »

« Oricalk… Les Hommes n'écouteront jamais les autres Hommes… Ca ne changera pas… même en plusieurs milliards d'années… Ca ne changera jamais… même si… J'aimerais parfois souffler un petit peu… »

_Elle s'était allongée sur le côté, passant un doigt sur une tulipe avant de fermer ses yeux. Elle entendit quelques grondements, le Metalosse gris et l'Archeodong bleu venant se déposer au sol pour arrêter de léviter._

« Si seulement il était possible qu'un jour… Tout soit calme… Même pour une journée… Que je n'ai rien à faire… Rien du tout… Je n'ai aucune obligation… Je le sais… Mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'un jour, je puisse me dire : « Enfin… Ce monde est en paix. » »

_Elle redressa son regard pour observer Oricalk… Oui… C'était bien son Metalosse à elle… Il n'y en avait pas deux comme lui… Mais… Mais… Le trou dans son torse… Elle posa ses yeux rubis sur Alan, celui-ci détournant le regard en murmurant qu'il était désolé. Même si la phrase ne lui était pas destinée, Oricalk répondit :_

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Tu ne pouvais pas savoir et j'ai décidé de me taire… comme Plitana. Il pensait nous manipuler… comme les autres… et même si tout ça n'est qu'une illusion… Je suis content d'être humain… »

_Son sourire disparu, laissant place à la surprise alors qu'il penchait dangereusement sur le côté. Son pied gauche venait de se séparer du reste de son corps, alors que Mana criait son nom en le réceptionnant. Elle était en larmes, les mêmes gouttes ensanglantées qui s'écoulaient de son visage lorsque Plitana était morte… Elle s'en rappelait… C'était pour ça… qu'elle avait pleuré lorsqu'elle était morte… Même si sa tête était heureuse de la voir disparaître à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait à Alan… Son cœur en avait décidé autrement._

« Les pokémons… n'aiment pas voir leur maître triste… Et ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes faits… de métal et que nous sommes… psychiques… que c'est différent pour nous. »

« Arrête de parler… Vous êtes deux gros idiots ! Vous auriez du me le dire dès le départ ! »

« Et pourquoi cela ? Pour que tout recommence ? Encore et toujours ? Et puis… Cela se voyait avec Alan… Lui a réussi là où nous avons échoué… »

« Echoué ? Où est-ce que vous avez échoué ?! »

« A te rendre heureuse… J'ai pu le remarqué de nombreuses fois… Même Plitana m'a envoyé un dernier message mental… avant qu'elle ne meure… Nous sommes heureux de mourir… tant que c'est pour toi. »

« Mais quel bande de connards ! Vous êtes vraiment arriérés pour avoir des idées comme ça ! C'est ça votre conception du bonheur ?! »

« Mai… Maîtresse… Je ne devrais pas… vous tutoyer… Excusez-moi. »

_Au diable les formalités ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire maintenant ?! Elle sentait la main gauche de son pokémon qui caressait sa joue pendant quelques instants avant de se désagréger. Elle… Elle ne voulait pas… Elle ne voulait pas de tout ça !_

« Ca me sert à quoi un monde parfait si je n'ai pas ceux auxquels je tiens près de moi ?! »

« Vous… Vous avez cette personne… Elle est près de vous… Ca nous suffit… Alan est un garçon… sympathique… mais… Vous devez le protéger… »

« Me protéger ? Pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec moi ? »

« Ce n'est pas terminé… Celui qui est à l'origine de tout ça… Alan… Tu ne devrais pas le savoir mais… Ton âme a été préparée pour l'accueillir… Tu n'es qu'un simple corps utilisé pour réceptionner la créature qu'il tente de réveiller… »

« La créature ?! De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Oricalk ! »

« Alan… Si… S'il… S'il te plaît… Ne le force pas… Je t'en prie. »

_Il ne pouvait pas contredire les paroles de Mana… Surtout pas en ce moment… Mais qu'est-que ça voulait dire ?! Le second pied d'Oricalk se décomposa, son corps commençant à se désagréger au niveau de ses hanches. Néanmoins, il répondait à Alan :_

« Il n'a pas apprécié… de s'être fait battre… Il a joué le jeu… Tout simplement joué le jeu… Son pouvoir est encore plus immense qu'auparavant… Tout ça n'est qu'une illusion… Mana… Nous sommes des pokémons… et nous le resterons à jamais… Nous ne pouvons pas devenir des humains… Jamais… Sauf si il est possible de nous réincarner. J'aimerai bien… qu'un jour… Je devienne un humain… Ou alors redevenir un pokémon… Je ne sais plus ce que je veux… Mais j'aimerai juste… que l'on se retrouve… comme avant… J'aimais bien… ces moments. Hahaha… »

_Il eut un petit rire : Il venait dire qu'il aimait quelque chose. C'était bizarre… Mais il le pensait sérieusement… Mana restait près de lui, Alan se mettant à genoux à côté d'elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux._

« Alan… Tu es le seul qui pourra arrêter tout ça… Tu es le seul qui peut décider… Ca sera à toi de choisir… Je ne t'obligerais à rien. Tu as combattu et tu as gagné… »

« M'obliger à quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler, Oricalk ? Dis-moi ! »

« ALAN ! Tais-toi un peu ! Tu ne vois pas que… »

« C'est bon… C'est bon… De toute façon… Il va venir… Il était toujours… derrière nous… Je faisais juste semblant d'ignorer… sa présence… Maîtresse… Je suis désolé… J'ai échoué dans ce que je voulais faire… Un monde parfait pour vous… Pardonnez-moi… »

_Lui pardonner ? Elle ne savait pas trop… S'il n'était plus vivant… A quoi cela lui servirait de lui pardonner ? Elle le serra une dernière fois contre elle alors que sa tête se fissurait avant de se briser comme le reste du corps… pour ne devenir qu'un tas de métal… Mana explosa en sanglots avant de se faire recouvrir par les bras d'Alan, celui-ci la gardant contre lui._

_Il n'osait rien dire… Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas s'exprimer ainsi… pas après la mort de quelqu'un… Il savait très bien ce qu'elle ressentait… puisqu'il était passé par là… Il le savait plus que bien… Et puis… Maintenant… C'était terminé… Toute cette histoire… Toute cette histoire avait finalement une fin…_

« La partie vient de s'achever. Le roi noir vient de gagner. »

_Hein ? Il ouvrit ses yeux en grand, tournant son visage autour de lui. Il avait cru entendre une voix… Puis un bruit singulier… Celui d'une plume qui écrivait sur du papier… Un bruit particulier… Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ? Mana avait arrêté de pleurer bien que les larmes restaient sur ses joues, Alan lui demandant :_

« Tu n'as pas entendu une voix, Mana ? »

« Si… Si… Je crois en avoir entendu une… Je ne suis pas sûre de ça par contre… »

« _Mais maintenant, il doit rencontrer le maître du jeu.  
Celui à l'origine de cette partie d'échecs._

_Mais pourquoi avait-elle été lancée au départ ?  
Y avait-il une raison cachée derrière tout ça ?  
Il était temps de montrer le réel enjeu…  
Et de commencer enfin SON règne… Celui des spectres !_ »

_La voix venait de reprendre la parole, Alan sursautant en se rappelant où il l'avait entendu. Avec tout ces évènements… Il avait complètement oublié mais… Non… Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Devant leurs yeux, marchant sur les restes métalliques d'Oricalk se tenait tout simplement… Erèbe, celui-ci ayant une plume dans sa main droite, un livre dans celle de gauche. Un livre à la couverture violette. D'une voix douce, il reprit :_

« **Erèbe, L'Avènement des spectres, Verset Premier.** »

_Il referma son livre alors que le visage de Mana se décomposait, la jeune femme aux cheveux gris quittant les bras d'Alan pour se jeter vers Erèbe mais celui-ci disparu avec un petit rire amusé, réapparaissant à quelques mètres de là :_

« Et bien… Quel accueil… plus que chaleureux, Mana. »

« Toi… J'en étais sûre… Maintenant qu'Oricalk m'a tout dit… »

« Oricalk pensait que je ne savais pas qu'il était au courant… Quel idiot. Il s'est laissé manipuler exprès… Peut-on encore appeler cela de la manipulation ? Ou alors de la bêtise ? »

« ALAN ! C'est lui ! C'EST LUI LE GRAND SPECTRE ! Ce foutu Magirêve ! »

« Pour vous servir… » _ironisa Erèbe tout en faisant apparaître un chapeau de sorcier._

_Il déposa son chapeau sur le sommet de son crâne avant de le retirer tout en s'inclinant respectueusement et faussement. Il se redressa après quelques instants, gardant son sourire aux lèvres avant de reprendre :_

« Tu devrais être heureuse, Mana… Tu es devenu ce que tu as combattu pendant la grande guerre. C'est dommage en un sens non ? »

« Attend donc un peu, espèce de… »

« Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir à deux fois avant de m'attaquer. Alan ne connait pas ta véritable forme… n'est-ce pas ? »

_Véritable forme ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Elle s'immobilisa, le jeune homme ne comprenant pas véritablement ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. L'homme avec qui il jouait aux échecs était donc… celui qui avait disparu avec Mana ? Lors du sacrifice forcé de cette dernière ? Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ? Il passa une main sur son front, cherchant à saisir toute la portée de ces paroles et nouvelles qu'ils venaient d'apprendre._


	56. Chapitre 46 : Illusions

**Chapitre 46 : Illusions**

« Ma véritable forme ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles, espèce de cinglé ?! »

« Hum… Disons que par hasard… Tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste blague… Qu'en fait, tout les humains et les pokémons étaient sous l'emprise d'une illusion et hallucination collective, qu'est-ce que en penserais ? »

« Que… Mana n'est pas vraiment la jeune femme… devant moi… » _murmura Alan._

« Et que je ne suis pas véritablement un humain ! Et oui ! »

_La véritable forme de Mana ? Il observa la jeune femme aux cheveux gris, se demandant à quoi elle allait ressembler. Rares étaient les livres contenant des images représentant les pokémons sous leur forme véritable… celle d'avant la Grande Guerre._

« Et en quoi est-ce que cela me choquerait, Erèbe ? Ou plutôt Grand Spectre ? »

« Allons-allons… Grand Spectre est trop… impersonnel… Et au final, je vous offre la possibilité de régner avec moi… Oui… Tout cela n'avait pour but que de permettre aux spectres de régner sur le monde… comme je pensais l'accomplir il y a tellement de siècles… sauf que je suis tombé sur un os, dira t-on. N'est-ce pas Mana ? »

« Et je suis prête à recommencer à te casser les dents si cela s'avère nécessaire ! »

« Même en sachant que cela te mènerait à ta perte ? Et que je suis de votre côté ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il baragouinait ?! Elle se mettait en position de défense alors qu'il s'approchait d'Alan et d'elle. Avec lenteur, il posa un genou au sol, retirant son chapeau en fermant les yeux, murmurant sur un ton solennel :_

« Je suis à votre service, Roi des Spectres… Giratina. »

« Giratina ?! C'est quoi cette blague ?! Espèce de cinglé ! Ne t'incline pas devant lui ! » _cria Mana avant de donner un coup de pied à Erèbe qui se le prit en pleine face._

_Sans même souffrir, il eut simplement un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de se relever, remettant correctement son chapeau sur lui avant de reprendre :_

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Alan est le dragon renégat de la mythologie… Du moins… Non… Il ne l'est pas encore… J'ai simplement préparé son âme… Est-ce que tu as déjà visité ses rêves ? A la tête que tu fais, je crois que oui… Tu sais très bien que ses rêves ne sont pas très jolis à voir n'est-ce pas ? Normal… Ce sont simplement ses incarnations du passé… A chaque fois qu'il venait à la vie, je lui offrais la façon dont il était mort auparavant… J'ai tout fait pour adapter son âme et son corps à recevoir Giratina en lui. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Tout simplement à cause de toi… Stupide gamine impertinente… Tu pensais réussir à me battre, tu y étais presque même… Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai souffert malgré cette fausse disparition… J'ai du lutter pour ne pas me décomposer… Mais maintenant, je suis à nouveau devant toi… Mais plutôt devant Giratina… Toi, tu ne m'es d'aucun intérêt. Maître Giratina, est-ce que vous voulez que je m'occupe d'elle ? »

_Demander à Alan pour savoir s'il pouvait la tuer ?! Quelle question idiote ! Comme si Alan allait répondre oui ! Elle eut un petit rire amusé comme quoi Erèbe allait se rendre ridicule mais aucune réponse n'arriva. Elle tourna lentement son visage vers Alan, attendant que celui-ci réponde mais rien… Rien de rien… Son regard rubis était plongé dans le vide._

« Qui ne dit mot… CONSENT ! »

_Une violente aura spectrale apparue autour d'Erèbe, poussant Mana au loin tout en l'immobilisant dans les airs après quelques secondes. Elle tentait de faire apparaître ses mains noires mais celles-ci restèrent… sans se présenter._

« L'incarnation… visible et physique de la puissance spectrale et psychique était AUSSI mon idée. Si tu ne sais plus comment utiliser tes pouvoirs, alors tu es inutile… Est-ce que tu voudrais que je montre ta forme de pokémon au grand Giratina ? A mon maître ? Je suis sûr qu'il serait dégoûté… Vraiment répugné… »

« NON ! Ne fais pas ça ! Alan ne doit pas… »

« GIRATINA ! APPELLE-LE MAÎTRE DORENAVANT OU DISPARAIS ! »

« Relâches-là, Erèbe… Puisque je suis ton maître…Tu devrais m'écouter, c'est cela ? » _demanda Alan tout en reprenant finalement la parole._

« Comme vous le désirez, maître Giratina… »

_Il jeta Mana au sol comme si de rien n'était, la jeun femme commençant à pousser subitement un cri en voyant sa main qui était devenue une sorte de gant gris. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?! Comme affolée, elle alla courir vers Alan, s'engouffrant dans ses bras alors qu'Erèbe disait d'une voix faussement désolée :_

« OUPS ! Je crois que mes illusions ont du mal à tenir trop longtemps… Il est peut-être temps qu'elles s'arrêtent… Je ne sais pas trop… »

« Erèbe… Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Giratina ? D'après mes rares connaissances… C'est lié ai dragon renégat lui-même lié à la mort… »

« Vous voulez que je vous explique, cher maître ? Je vais donc le faire mais avant… »

« Non, pas de mais avant… Je veux tout de suite savoir… »

« Comme je vous l'ai donc dit, vous n'êtes pas encore très bien réveillé mais vous voilà devant moi… Vous êtes donc Giratina, une créature légendaire et millénaire… Du moins, vous ne l'êtes pas réellement… Vous n'en êtes qu'une représentation… humaine. Le véritable Giratina dort encore je ne sais où mais il devrait bientôt s'enfouir en vous. Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ? Pour emmener tout les hommes et les pokémons à la mort ! NON pas à la destruction mais à la mort ! Que la mort règne dans ce monde et que vous régnez sur la mort justement ! Je serais votre fidèle bras droit ! Auparavant, j'ai été malmené par cette créature se trouvant dans vos bras mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus le cas… Maintenant que vous êtes là, nous allons pouvoir enfin prendre la place qui nous est dû ! »

« La place qui nous est dû… Oui… C'est vrai… Mana… »

_Il passa une main dans les cheveux gris de la jeune femme, Erèbe claquant des doigts alors que la seconde main de Mana devenait une sorte de gant gris. Mana poussa un léger cri de stupeur, s'engouffrant dans les bras d'Alan alors que celui-ci reprenait la parole :_

« Erèbe… Arrête ça. Tu fais peur à Mana… »

« Lui faire peur ? Voyons bon maître… Vous savez très bien qu'elle n'est pas du genre à avoir peur d'une chose aussi risible, n'est-ce pas Mana ? »

« Ne fais plus ça ! Je déteste ça ! Je ne veux pas redevenir une pokémon ! Je ne m'en fous pas ! Tu ne comprends pas ?! Ecoute Alan puisque tu lui obéis ! »

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de ta personne, petit insecte ! Tu devrais tout sim… »

« Rien faire, Erèbe… Rien faire… Par quoi veux-tu que l'on commence ? »

« C'est à vous de décider ! »

« Alors prends les devants… Je te suis… »

_Erèbe s'inclina respectueusement devant Alan et Mana, faisant un petit sourire démoniaque à cette dernière avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin, Mana releva son regard vers Alan, posant ses yeux rubis sur lui, à moitié larmoyants :_

« Alan… Tu vas vraiment… devenir quelque chose comme ça ? Et moi dans tout ça ? »

« Toi ? Tu es une pokémon à la base… Qu'est-ce que cela change pour toi ? »

« Mes mains… Et si je devenais une pokémon… mais ce n'est pas… mais si ! Je veux savoir… Enfin… Non… Comment dire… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

« Je pensais avoir déjà répondu à cette question… Mais oui… Si c'est simplement cela qui t'inquiètes, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je t'aimerais toujours. »

« Même… Si je redevenais une pokémon ? Car… Car mes sentiments sont humains ! Je sais très bien que je suis une humaine ! Je suis vraiment une humaine ! Je l'ai été ! Je m'en rappelle ! Même si je ne suis qu'un fantôme, je ne veux pas que tu oublies tout ça… Ou alors… Oricalk se serait trompé… à mon sujet… »

« Je t'ai dit que tu n'as pas à t'en faire… »

« Maître Giratina, me voilà arrivé… Je sais ce que l'on doit… »

_La main d'Alan venait de pénétrer dans le corps d'Erèbe, le traversant en intégralité alors que du sang brun s'en écoulait. Sans aucun problème, il retira sa main, le corps d'Erèbe tombant au sol alors qu'Alan se retournait vers Mana qui restait incrédule. Ses deux mains étaient redevenues normales ?! De véritables mains humaines !_

« Mais… mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Je suis libre de mes choix… puisque je suis son… maître. Si je décide de ne pas vouloir le suivre, je le ferais alors. Ce n'est pas un problème. Je n'aime pas trop cette idée d'un monde spectrale… Je préfère voir Chiss renaître de ses cendres tel un phénix… »

« Donc… Tu ne veux pas voir ce monde disparaître ? »

« Je ne suis pas stupide au point de briser complètement ce que tes deux pokémons ont fait. Ca serait complètement idiot de ma part… Non… Tu n'as pas à t'en faire… »

_Elle se jeta à son cou, poussant un petit cri tendre avant de l'embrasser brièvement sur les lèvres et de se coller contre lui. Elle resta plusieurs secondes ainsi, sa tête posée contre son torse en murmurant avec tendresse :_

« Tu sais… J'ai vraiment eu peur… Alan… Vraiment eu peur… J'ai cru que tu allais me trahir… pour sauver ta peau… J'ai vraiment cru… que tu allais m'abandonner comme les autres… Que tu ne tenais qu'à ta personne… J'aurais du te faire plus confiance… mais comme tu m'avais dit que tu changeais de comportement… J'ai cru que… Enfin, c'est stupide mais… J'y ai vraiment cru, Alan. »

« Pffff ! Tu te fais vraiment trop de soucis… Tu es la dernière personne qui me reste et tu veux que je t'abandonne sur le chemin juste parce qu'un type me propose de diriger le monde avec lui ? Je pensais que tu pensais beaucoup mieux de ma part, Mana. »

_Il la repoussa légèrement comme pour lui dire que c'était dommage qu'elle pense cela. Il fit quelques pas en arrière avant qu'elle ne revienne dans ses bras, l'embrassant plus longuement pour l'empêcher de partir. C'était faux ! Complètement faux ! Qu'il arrête de croire ça ! Elle retira ses lèvres, reprenant :_

« Je pense énormément de choses par rapport à toi, Alan ! ENORMEMENT ! »

« Oh ? Tiens donc… Mais bon… Tu sais… Je rigolais… Je n'allais pas t'abandonner… »

« Imbécile ! On ne joue pas avec les sentiments d'une femme ! »

« Par contre… Il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète un peu… »

_Quoi donc ? Elle le regardait pour voir s'il plaisantait ou non mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le déranger autant que ça ? Elle resta immobile pendant plusieurs minutes, attendant que le jeune homme reprenne la parole._

« Je me disais… Si Erèbe était mort… Pourquoi est-ce que tu as encore cette forme ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par… Non… Non et non ! »

« Si… Je crois tout simplement qu'il n'est pas mort… »

« Quelle intelligence ! Mais de la part de celui qui doit réceptionner Giratina, cela ne m'étonne pas… Dommage que ce corps humain soit si… irritant. »

_La voix d'Erèbe résonna dans l'entièreté de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Le cadavre de celui-ci se décomposa tout en fondant, signe que tout cela n'était qu'une pathétique réplique. Alan demanda à Mana de quitter ses bras avant de lui dire de rester en arrière. Qu'elle ne fasse plus rien dorénavant !_

« Justement, je préfère être un simple humain que ton maître, Erèbe. Je suis désolé mais ça ne sera pas aujourd'hui que l'on rejouera aux échecs, toi et moi. »

« Tu es devenu bien impertinent depuis la mort de tes parents et de ceux qui t'entourent. Je crois que tu as besoin d'une petite « remise à niveau »… Je suis désolé mais ça ne va pas pouvoir se passer comme ça. Dis au revoir à Mana. »

« Ne t'avise même pas de la toucher sinon je… » _s'arrêta t-il alors qu'il entendait les cris de Mana, le forçant à se retourner._

_Le visage de la jeune femme s'était mis à fondre tout en s'allongeant alors qu'elle était en sanglots, se tenant la tête entre les deux mains. Ses pieds disparurent complètement tandis que son ventre s'était mis à grossir. Ses deux bras gonflèrent en même temps que son ventre tandis que ses yeux se réunissaient un seul… Sur son ventre qui devient noir, se dessina une sorte de sourire jaune en dents de scie ainsi que deux yeux au-dessus… comme un visage._

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire EREBE ?! REPOND-MOI ! »

« Ce que je viens de faire ? C'est fort simple… J'ai décidé qu'il était temps de briser les illusions pathétiques de Mana… Toi encore… Tu es encore un spectre… mais humain… Tu n'es pas une illusion… mais elle… C'est bien différent… Mais ce n'est pas tout. Regarde donc vers moi, tu vas avoir une grande surprise… Une surprise de TAILLE ! »

_De taille ? Il se retourna pour voir l'homme qui s'était mis en position d'attaque… L'homme au sourire maléfique… L'homme qui s'était entouré d'une fumée violette… Une fumée qui grimpait aux cieux… Une fumée qui grimpait… à une bonne trentaine de mètres._

« Devrais-je pousser le cri qui correspond au pokémon que je suis ? Non… Ca serait me rabaisser au niveau de ces pathétiques créatures… Je vais simplement te faire l'immense honneur… ou plutôt horreur… de me voir sous ma forme véritable… »

« Ta forme véritable ? Si c'est celle d'un Magirêve… Elle n'a rien de bien… »

« Des fois, il vaut mieux se taire… Héhéhé… »

_C'est vrai… Là, clairement… Il aurait dut éviter de parler de ça… Le Magirêve qui se tenait devant lui n'avait rien de bien normal… Déjà, il mesurait une bonne vingtaine de mètres de hauteur et son collier de perles laissaient s'écouler des flots de sang, des cris se faisant entendre à l'intérieur de chaque perle comme si… elles étaient vivantes ? Et les pans de sa robe avaient une allure étrange… comme si tout ceci n'était en fait que de simples lambeaux de peau… Et les yeux qui étaient devenus complètement jaunes sans aucune pupille noire… Et ce sourire carnassier qui laissait entrevoir toutes ses dents… _


	57. Chapitre 47 : Le Grand Spectre

**Chapitre 47 : Le Grand Spectre**

« Mais c'est quoi ce Magirêve ?! »

« Je ne suis pas qu'une simple créature… Je ne suis pas qu'un simple pokémon… Que pensais-tu ? Que j'étais aussi faible que les autres ? Non… Tu t'en doutais… Tu devais te dire : Ce terme de Grand Spectre était infondé… »

« Mais les livres écrits à ce sujet… ne parlaient pas de tout ça ! »

« Et alors ? En quoi est-ce un problème ? Est-ce que tu ne t'es jamais dit que tout ça a été fait de mon côté ? Lorsque je suis capable de créer des illusions et des hallucinations, tu ne penses pas qu'une simple et ridicule manipulation était bien facile ? »

« Tu as tout manigancé… depuis le début… »

« Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Tu aurais du voir la surprise des gens lorsqu'ils ont découverts que leurs pokémons étaient devenu des humains… C'était quelque chose à voir. Mais ce n'est pas tout… Loin de là… Certains ont même eu des idées un peu saugrenues… Mais cela, je te laisse t'imaginer… C'est fou comme l'imagination permet de faire de ces choses… Vraiment fou… C'est dommage aussi, il faut se le dire… Mais qu'importe. »

« Grand Spectre ou non… Je vais m'occuper de toi ! Pour ce que tu as fait à Mana et aux autres ! Je vais terminer ce qu'elle a commencé ! »

« Héhéhéhé… Sincèrement… Tu penses avoir une chance ? Au final… Tu n'es qu'un simple humain avec quelques pouvoirs de pokémons… Rien de plus… Rien de moins… Je vais te montrer ce qu'est la véritable puissance… »

_La véritable puissance ? Quand le Magirêve géant parlait ainsi, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Et pour cause ! Une dizaine de Magirêves apparurent subitement autour d'Alan, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se mettant à cracher des flammes violettes. Les pokémons disparurent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus… avant de se montrer encore plus nombreux ?! Ils étaient maintenant vingt ?! Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ?!_

« Trouveras-tu le vrai Magirêve parmi ces derniers ? Tu devrais éviter de te torturer la tête… Oh que oui… Car à force… On finit avec cette dernière… EN BAS ! »

_En bas ?! Il ferma à peine quelques instants les yeux, une impression de malaise l'envahissant alors qu'il se retrouvait… à l'envers ?! Le sol était à la place du ciel… et le ciel était à la place du sol… Et il n'avait pas cette impression que ses pieds quittent le sol… même pas… mais c'était désagréable comme sensation d'avoir le sang qui lui remontait au cerveau._

« Les spectres ont été abandonnés depuis des années… Les ouvrages en parlant n'existent plus depuis tellement de siècles… Tu ne peux pas me battre sur ce point… Car tu n'as pas les connaissances requises… »

« Tu ne peux pas te faire quelques instants ?! Je vais te montrer ce dont je suis capable, tu vas très vite déchanter après ! Tu risquerais d'être salement déçu ! »

« Déçu par quoi ? Par ta faiblesse d'esprit ? Tu es mort… Et au final, je crois que je vais abandonner cette idée de la résurrection de Giratina… Il risquerait de me causer trop de soucis… Je pense plutôt que je vais dévorer ton âme… Comme celles des autres personnes… Celles des êtres qui sont tous morts pendant ces derniers siècles… N'as-tu jamais remarqué que la population a drastiquement été réduite ? »

« Je ne me suis jamais posé la question… Je dois l'avouer… »

« Nous sommes passés de plusieurs milliards à a peine… cinq cent millions je dirais… Tu ne trouvais pas cela étrange ? Qu'importe… Ce n'est pas souci… Tu devrais plutôt t'interroger sur ce qui t'entoure… »

_Ce qui l'entourait ? Ah ! Il devait parler des Magirêves qui étaient revenus avec des renforts ! De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, il savait ce qu'il devait faire… Et ce n'était pas eux qu'il devait viser mais LUI ! Tentant de s'envoler avec difficultés grâce à ses ailes décharnées dans son dos, Alan se dirigea vers Erèbe, celui-ci reprenant :_

« Oui… Ca peut être une bonne idée… En un sens… Cela permet de se dire que si tu élimines celui à l'origine des illusions, tu brises donc complètement ces dernières… Mais est-ce que tu as pensé à Mana ? Elle ne pourra plus jamais être humaine… Sans mon illusion… Et ce ne sont pas les pokémons spectraux et basiques qui pourront te redonner cette illusion perdue. »

« Ca ne fait rien… Je sais déjà ce que j'ai en tête après ta disparition… »

« Tiens donc… Puisque tout cela ne semble pas te gêner, je n'ai donc pas à me retenir. »

_Alors qu'il était arrivé au niveau du visage du gigantesque Magirêve, celui-ci lui donna un simple coup de patte droite pour le faire atterrir avec violence sur le sol, le jeune homme se mettant à cracher du sang sur le coup. Il n'avait rien de brisé… mais cela faisait sacrément mal ! Surtout quand on n'y était pas préparé !_

_Il se releva, gémissant de douleur alors que le Magirêve restait parfaitement immobile, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres tandis que ses perles autour de son coup projetaient un flot de sang en direction d'Alan. Celui-ci les évita, ouvrant la bouche avant de cracher un souffle de flammes violettes, Erèbe se protégeant._

« Tiens… Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je suis devenu comme ça ? »

« Tu vas me dire que tu as une histoire du même genre que Mana ? J'aurais beaucoup de mal à y croire. Toi, on aimerait plutôt te tuer que de te sacrifier ! »

« Oh… Tu sais… On en cache beaucoup des choses ! Alors, par quoi devrais-je commencer ? Oh ! Je n'ai pas eu une enfance difficile, un traumatisme dans ce dernier ou quelque chose de ce genre ! Non ! Je n'étais simplement qu'un dresseur comme les autres… Ou presque ! J'étais un champion d'arène un peu idéaliste et benêt. »

« Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de ta part… Hum… Non… Fais disparaître tes Magirêves si tu veux me parler, tu ne me donnes guère envie de t'écouter. »

« Comme tu le désires, héhéhé… Mais je vais donc continuer à parler… et à te raconter tout ce qui s'est passé, cela ne te dérange donc point ? » _demanda Erèbe avec un sourire ironique tandis qu'Alan hochait la tête._

_Les nombreux Magirêves disparurent, laissant seuls les deux êtres face à face. Plusieurs secondes passèrent, les yeux jaunes d'Erèbe se fixant sur ceux d'Alan comme pour attendre son… autorisation pour parler. Comme elle ne venait pas, il reprit :_

« Alors… Disons que j'avais une femme et deux enfants… Et que ma vie en tant que champion d'arène était plus que satisfaisante. J'étais heureux et tranquille, j'étais un champion des pokémons spectres comme tu t'en doutes… Enfin non, tu ne peux pas t'en douter, c'est vrai… Tu ne connais rien de mon existence… »

« Viens-en aux faits s'il te plaît. »

« Alors bon… Imagine un seul instant que mes pokémons décident tout simplement… de se rebeller ? Car au final… Ce ne sont que des spectres… Certains pokémons spectres peuvent être vraiment gentils et sympathiques… Car ce sont des réincarnations de personnes mortes mais ayant souffert dans le passé ou dans le présent… »

« Et alors ? Elles décident de se venger ? Cela m'étonne… »

« Laisse-moi donc parler… Il y a deux genres : Les psychopathes et autres fous sanguinaires morts d'une horrible façon sont le second… Tu essayes de deviner sur quel genre je suis tombé avec mes pokémons spectres ? »

« Hum ! Les morts tristes ? » _demanda t-il avec ironie._

« ET NON ! Tu t'es trompé ! Mais je te pardonne ! Je suis tombé sur les pires salopards réincarnés ! Alors quand tu rentres chez toi pour voir ta famille complètement éventrée, tu fais quoi ? Tu te poses des questions ? NON ! J'ai décidé de me suicider de mon plein gré. Et devine quoi ? Je suis devenu un spectre… Et j'ai tué ces personnes une nouvelle fois… en dévorant leurs âmes ! Tu devrais me féliciter ! Me remercier ! Grâce à moi, ces êtres n'existent plus ! »

« Je ne crois pas vraiment que les remerciements seraient la première chose qui me viendrait à l'esprit quand je te regarde… »

« Héhéhéhé… De toute façon, je ne te demande pas de chercher à me comprendre… Et au final… Qu'importe ce que je raconte… La seule chose évidente là-dedans… C'est que tu vas te faire dévorer comme les autres ! » _s'écria Erèbe alors que les illusions revenaient tout autour de lui et d'Alan._

« Malgré ton histoire très touchante… Je suis au regret de te signaler que je n'éprouve pas une once de remords à te combattre. » _signala Alan en se mettant en position de combat._

_Comme il le désirait… De toute façon, tout cela n'était qu'illusions et mensonges au final… Tout cela n'était pas réel… Il n'avait pas compris qu'il avait mis les pieds dans un engrenage terrifiant… C'était à lui de lui montrer ce qu'était la véritable terreur… Celle du Grand Spectre ! Sauf si… Hum…_

« Laisse-moi donc m'en occuper… Alan. »

_La voix qui avait prononcé cela semblait abyssale et profonde… comme si elle venait d'ailleurs. Pourtant… Ce fut la Noctunoir qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Elle passa lentement à côté de lui, ne préférant pas le regarder à travers son unique œil._

« Je sais parfaitement combattre un spectre de cette envergure… »

« Tiens donc… Mana… Te voilà donc… Qu'est-ce que cela fait de ressembler véritablement à ce que l'on est ? »

« Je préfère ne même pas y penser… Tu es simplement un monstre et je vais te tuer. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'Alan en pense ? » _demanda t-il en s'adressant à l'intéressé._

_Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme s'approcha de la Noctunoir, levant son regard avant de se mettre à rire avec amusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans ?! Il tenta avec difficultés de lui tapoter le sommet de son crâne avant de dire :_

« Je dirais que c'est bizarre de la savoir bien plus grande que moi. Elle mesure bien plus de deux mètres, c'est quand même énorme en un sens ! Mais sinon, à côté… C'est toujours Mana, non ? Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« Le problème ? Tu veux que je t'en donne un ? Elle n'est plus… »

_Une sphère noire alla percuter le visage du Magirêve géant, le faisant gémir légèrement de douleur alors que Mana venait de l'empêcher de prendre la parole. Alan la remercia avant de lui dire qu'ils allaient s'en occuper ensembles. La Noctunoir accepta cette idée avant de s'envoler avec lui, le véritable combat pouvant commencer finalement._

_C'est vrai… Même si elle n'était plus sous une forme humaine… Elle restait celle qu'elle avait été au départ… Une humaine… Elle n'allait pas oublier ses moments avec Alan… même si dorénavant, ils étaient terminés… Terminés… C'est ce qu'elle allait faire avec Erèbe ! Cette fois-ci, il allait disparaître une bonne fois pour toutes !_

« Tsss ! Vous ignorez la vérité… Vous vous voilez la face ! »

« Et alors ? En quoi est-ce que c'est un problème ? Moi et Mana, nous n'avons pas besoin de tes paroles pour savoir ce que nous ressentons. Tu vois… A force de manipuler, il y a un moment où les marionnettes se retournent contre leur propriétaire ! »

« Héhéhé… Donc tu n'as pas cru un seul instant à ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Pas le moins du monde… »

« Tant mieux alors… Car rien de tout ça n'était vrai ! » _s'écria Erèbe avant de se reprendre des attaques de la part de Mana et Alan._

_Ils ne lui laissaient même pas le temps de souffler ne serait-ce qu'un instant ! Ils pensaient véritablement arriver à le battre ?! Mais cette fois-ci, c'était bien différent ! Il était encore plus fort et puissant qu'auparavant ! Et surtout… Mana était un spectre… COMME LUI !_

« Héhéhé… Duo d'imbéciles… » _prononça t-il en fermant ses yeux jaunes._

_Ses yeux se rouvrirent quelques instants plus tard, complètement roses alors qu'une puissante vague psy venait clouer les deux personnes au sol. Elles tentèrent bien que mal de se mouvoir mais elles n'arrivaient même pas à bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Le gigantesque Magirêve se rapprocha d'eux :_

« Vous voyez… Vous êtes faibles… Et je pense qu'il est temps d'en terminer avec cette histoire, Mana. Tu le pensais tellement fort que cela se voyait dans tes yeux… OUPS… Dans ton œil plutôt ! Dorénavant, disparais de ma vue, cloporte. »

_Le sol se mit à se fissurer autour d'Alan et Mana, des morceaux de pierre se réunissant autour d'Erèbe pour prendre la forme d'un long pieu de roche. Celui-ci stationna dans les airs tandis qu'Erèbe reprenait d'une voix douce :_

« Les humains ne peuvent pas battre les spectres… même en devenant l'un d'entre eux... »

« Tu en es sûr ? Je suis tenace… TRES… TENACE ! Tu devrais le… »

_Elle s'arrêta de parler au moment où le pieu de roche pénétra en plein dans son ventre, son œil commençant à laisser s'écouler du sang alors que le corps ne faisait plus aucun mouvement, ne changeant pas de la paralysie dans laquelle il avait été plongé._

« Je devrais le savoir… mais non… Pas cette fois… Cette fois-ci, j'arrête les mensonges… Ce n'est pas une illusion. Tu es maintenant morte, Mana. Futile humaine. »

« MANA ! MANA ! SALOPARD ! MANA ! »

« Enerves-toi, Alan… Dis-toi simplement que tout cela me permettra de faire apparaître Giratina… C'est pour cela qu'elle est morte… Pour une cause bien plus grande ! »

_Une cause bien plus grande ?! Un second pieu de roche se forma au-dessus d'Alan, Erèbe ne semblant pas en avoir terminé avec lui dans cette histoire. Lentement, il murmura :_

« Si tu es capable… Non… Si tu veux devenir Giratina… Tu dois réussir à t'extirper de ma vague psychique… Mais en seras-tu capable ? Non… Je ne le pense pas ! Alors deviens GIRATINA ET LE ROI DES SPECTRES ! » _hurla Erèbe avant de diriger le pieu vers le corps d'Alan._

« Héhéhé… Tu sais quoi ? Tu peux toujours rêver… Je ne le deviendrais jamais… »

« Comment ?! Tu refuses cette proposition ?! »

_Le pieu s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du corps de l'homme aux cheveux blonds avant d'exploser en de multiples morceaux de roche. Avec difficultés, Alan gardait son sourire tout en commençant à contrer le pouvoir psychique d'Erèbe. Non… Il ne deviendrait pas… Giratina… Pas après ce qu'Erèbe venait de faire, c'était hors de question._


	58. Chapitre 48 : Croire aux âmes

**Chapitre 48 : Croire aux âmes**

« Tu veux donc croire qu'avec ton corps d'humain, tu peux rivaliser avec moi ? Tu sais… Dans un jeu d'échecs, il n'y a pas que des pions, tours, fous, cavaliers, rois et reines hein ? Non… Il y a aussi celui qui gère tout cela… Et tu penses qu'une simple pièce comme toi peut arrive à me battre ? Considère-moi comme le Maître du Jeu dans lequel tu t'es enfoncé sans même te rendre compte ! »

« Si tu veux bien te taire… J'ai un compte à régler avec toi ! »

« Tu ne te préoccupes même plus du Noctunoir que je viens de planter ? »

« Je pense que ça ne servirait à rien. Je vais plutôt m'occuper de toi… Et ensuite, je verrais si Mana va bien ou non. »

« Si tu veux mon avis, avec un pieu de te… »

« Ton avis ne m'intéresse pas du tout, Erèbe ! » _coupa Alan au Magirêve géant avant de se jeter sur lui, ses mains devenant des griffes._

_Une nouvelle fois, il fut repoussé mais avec moins de force qu'auparavant, signe qu'il arrivait de plus en plus à lui tenir tête. Tant mieux… C'était exactement ça ! Il devait lui tenir tête ! Il devait lui montrer qu'il était capable de mettre un terme à ce monstre spectral une bonne fois pour toutes ! Il poussa un cri strident comme pour se donner du courage alors qu'il refaisait face à Erèbe, celui-ci disparaissant complètement… pour prendre une forme humaine ?! Sur le coup, Alan resta bouché bée, ne sachant pas quoi faire._

« Surpris ? Mais tu ne devrais pas… Et regarde donc ce Noctunoir… »

_Ce Noctunoir avait reprit une forme féminine… Celle de Mana dans sa beauté la plus parfaite… mais baignant dans son sang. Et avec un pieu de pierre dans son ventre, sa bouche jaune dessinée sur ce dernier s'étant comme ouverte._

« Alors quelle sensation cela te fait de revoir Mana morte de cette façon ? C'était un aller sans retour ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je devrais aller la dévorer maintenant… »

_Alan disparu subitement de la vision d'Erèbe, celui-ci montrant un visage surpris avant d'éclater de rire, ne se retournant pas alors qu'Alan apparaissait dans son dos. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds n'eut pas le temps de faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste qu'Erèbe tendait la paume de sa main droite vers lui, créant une sphère noire pour la projeter sur le jeune homme qui s'écroula au sol, crachant du sang._

« Sincèrement… Tu pensais que j'allais tomber dans un piège aussi grossier ? Il est vrai que tu sembles de plus en plus rapide et fort… comme si tu t'habituais à ce corps… mais tu as encore un cœur d'humain. »

« Tss… Tu racontes n'importe quoi pour ne pas changer ! »

« Je raconte n'importe quoi ? Et pourtant… Qui est-ce qui se retrouve au sol, trop énervé de voir l'être qu'il aime avec un pieu dans le corps ? Qui est-ce qui n'a jamais eu de chance dans sa vie depuis qu'il est né ? Et cela en de multiples réincarnations ? Désolé, mais tu es porteur de malheur… et c'est pour cela que ton âme et ton corps seront parfaits pour Giratina… mais comme celui-ci ne semble pas vouloir se présenter… Je crois que je vais me les garder pour moi-même héhéhé… Cela risque d'être délicieux… »

« Tu peux toujours courir mon gars ! Et ça sera pareil si tu tentes de toucher à Mana ! »

_C'était bien beau de s'exprimer comme ça mais il n'arriverait pas à lui tenir tête, il ne fallait pas se leurrer sur cette idée… Il devait juste réussir à lui porter… OUI ! Voilà ! C'est ça qu'il allait faire ! Lui porter le coup le plus destructeur qu'il connaissait ! Il se releva, son poing se mettant à briller alors qu'Erèbe semblait surpris._

« Hum… Une attaque liée aux dragons ? Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi… »

« C'est avec ça que j'ai battu Oricalk… Et tu sais quoi ? C'est avec ça que je vais te battre ! »

« DANS TES RÊVES ! »

_Sa main se positionna sur le visage d'Alan alors que celui-ci avait espérer le toucher avec son poing, le faisant racler le sol avec le dos de son crâne sur plusieurs mètres. La main tenant toujours son visage, il continua son geste jusqu'à le relever avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre, faisant apparaître une centaine de feuilles autour de lui, ces dernières venant entailler tout le corps d'Alan alors qu'Erèbe reprenait :_

« Si tu veux espérer me battre, tu ferais mieux d'abandonner cette idée stupide et déraisonnable ! Je vais te montrer la véritable peur que tu dois ressentir ! »

_De multiples entailles et blessures sur le corps, Alan retomba au sol en se tenant néanmoins sur une main pour ne pas se retrouver face la première contre la pierre. Néanmoins, Erèbe était déjà à son niveau, le frappant au visage avant de faire apparaître de l'électricité au niveau de sa main droite, la posant sur le dos d'Alan pour le faire hurler de douleur._

« J'espère que tu aimes les décharges électriques ! »

« Ah… Ah… Ah… J'ai dit que je te vaincrais ! »

« ASSEZ ! NE FAIS DONC PAS LE FANFARON STUPIDE HUMAIN ! »

_Une vague ténébreuse repoussa Alan, le faisant voler contre différents murs, chacun se détruisant sur son passage alors qu'Erèbe gardait son sourire malgré les cris qu'il venait de faire. Non… C'était quoi cette puissance… Ah… Si il perdait trop de temps, il y avait des chances qu'il apprenne à être encore plus fort et là…_

« Je vais te tuer… misérable insecte… Et j'irais dévorer ton âme… Je me fiche royalement de ce monde, je ne cherche pas à le détruire… Je ne cherche même pas à le contrôler ! Je veux juste dévorer toutes les âmes dans ce monde ! TOUTES ! Tu en veux une bien bonne ?! Lorsque je t'ai dit que j'ai menti… Devine quoi encore ?! J'ai menti une nouvelle fois ! »

_Menti une nouvelle fois ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce qui était la vérité… et le mensonge avec lui ? Il ne le savait pas mais lui-même… là… Il commençait à faiblir… Et il entendait les bruits de pas d'Erèbe qui arrivait vers lui… Il devait tenir bon… Jusqu'au bout… Trouver une nouvelle force…_

« Dommage… Mais au final, tu es impuissant face à moi. »

« Et si je viens l'aider, Erèbe ? Que penses-tu faire contre moi ? »

« Et si il en est de même pour moi ? »

_Erèbe s'arrêta, se statufiant complètement. Ces deux voix… Il n'était pas difficile pour lui de les reconnaître ! Mais c'était impossible ! Impossible qu'ils soient présents ! Ce n'était pas crédible ! Hahaha ! Il éclata de rire avant de se retourner… pour se retrouver en face d'Oricalk et de Plitana ?! Ils avaient même une forme humaine ?!_

« Vous… Vous… comment ça se fait ?! COMMENT CA SE FAIT ?! »

_Son visage s'était décomposé au moment même où il avait vu les deux personnes. Elles étaient mortes ! MORTES ! Une nouvelle voix féminine se fit entendre derrière lui, mais du côté d'Alan :_

« Je pensais que tu respirais la joie de vivre, Alan… Est-ce que je me suis trompée sur ton compte ? Est-ce que ces treize ans passés avec toi m'ont montré une fausse face de ta personnalité ? Je ne pense pas… Relève-toi, Alan. »

_Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre… mais le moment où il avait entendu cette voix, il s'était mis à pleurer. Cette voix… C'était celle… de Zena… Elle était à côté de lui, debout avec ses tresses noires tout en lui tendant sa main affectueusement. Il voulut la prendre avant qu'une voix criarde ne se fasse entendre :_

« MAÎTREEEEEEE ! Je ne vous ai pas sauvé pour que vous abandonniez maintenant ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec elle, maître…Et il y en a une qui voudrait s'excuser… »

« Pardon… Maître… Si seulement, j'avais eu plus de volonté… J'aurai… empêché… la mort de votre mère… »

_Il était complètement bouche bée alors qu'il voyait ses trois pokémons… autour de lui... Et à côté de Zena se trouvaient ses trois pokémons à elle, lui faisant un sourire amusé. Du côté d'Erèbe, celui-ci tournait sur lui-même, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. A côté d'Oricalk et Plitana étaient arrivé d'autres personnes… Et pas des moindres… Solerion… Lunitia… Airoinos… Brinzan… _

« Même quand je meurs une seconde fois, il faut qu'elle arrive à me faire chier ! Je peux même ne pas ressusciter tranquillement ! FAIS CHIER ! Enfin, c'était ça où alors, je me faisais bouffer par l'autre cinglé ! P'tain, je n'ai pas eu le choix ! »

_Ah… Cette voix faisait moins plaisir… mais l'adolescent au masque squelettique était bien présent… ainsi que les deux adolescents aux cheveux violets et gris… ainsi que les deux petites filles aux yeux jaunes… Il manquait plusieurs personnes néanmoins…_

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LA ?! »

« C'est simple… Nous avons été rappelés… Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça. »

_Voilà qu'une voix douce et féminine se fit entendre, laissant voir… les quatre dernières personnes. Deux adultes aux cheveux verts qui avaient leurs mains posées sur les épaules de deux enfants à la mèche blanche… Mais bizarrement, ils ne furent pas les derniers… Il s'étai trompé. Il en restait huit… Huit adolescentes qui semblaient être considérées comme des jumelles bien que leur chevelure et leur taille étaient différentes… Les marionnettistes ?_

« Tu vois… Alan ? Nous sommes tous là… Nous sommes là pour t'aider… »

_Zena lui parlait à nouveau, gardant sa main tendue vers lui. Lentement, il la prit… ou du moins voulut la prendre mais sa main traversa la sienne… Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il se releva tout seul finalement, cherchant à toucher Zena sans y arriver. C'était quoi cette… histoire… ?!_

« Désolée… Alan… Nous ne sommes pas des spectres… Pas du tout… »

« Des âmes… Qu'est-ce que vos âmes foutent ici ?! »

« Il va se calmer, le fou sanguinaire aux cheveux violets ? »

_C'était bien Zena, il en était sûr. Elle était la seule à s'adresser à quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas de cette façon. L'homme se tourna vers elle, chargeant une sphère noire qu'il propulsa en sa direction mais Alan la repoussa, comme si il venait de retrouver toute sa vitalité. Un petit ricanement avec quelques toussotements se firent entendre alors qu'une voix railleuse reprenait avec amusement :_

« Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Je suis tenace… TRES… tenace ! »

_MANA ! Elle était encore vivante ! Elle l'était ! Elle s'était relevée, un trou ensanglanté au niveau du ventre alors qu'elle exultait de joie sans le montrer. Voir le visage furieux d'Erèbe valait tout l'or du monde à ses yeux !_

« C'est de ma faute si ils sont revenus ! Tu aurais du te méfier au moment où je suis devenue une Noctunoir. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais mourir comme ça ? Je ne suis pas stupide… Je ne suis qu'un simple cloporte… mais pourtant… Ce sont eux qui vont t'écraser ! Je vais te le montrer ! »

« Qu'il y ait plus de trente personnes contre moi ne changera rien à la donne ! »

_Ce n'était pas possible… Ils étaient revenus mais ils allaient vite déchanter ! Sa bouche s'ouvrit, laissant sortir un puissant rayon laser qui traversa Oricalk et Plitana, ces derniers se dissipant dans un nuage de fumée avant de réapparaître._

« Tu n'as pas compris, Erèbe ? Tu as perdu la bataille… Non, tu as tout perdu. »

« Nous sommes bien plus nombreux et forts que toi… »

« Tu devrais pourtant voir quand tu es défait… Tu l'as bien compris la première fois… Mais tu as rusé pour survivre… »

« Mais cette fois-ci, ça sera différent. Alan ne se fera pas manipulé par tes dires… Il est seul… NON… Je me suis trompée… Il n'est pas seul ! »

« Nous sommes là ! TOUS LA ! Nous allons te terrasser et te faire disparaître une bonne fois pour toutes ! QUE TOUT LE MONDE LE TRAVERSE ! »

_Le traverser ?! C'était quoi cette idiotie ?! Et pourtant… Les trente personnes se jetèrent sur lui, à part Mana et Alan. Erèbe nageait en pleine confusion, créant des feuilles magiques pour les envoyer sur eux mais elles traversèrent les corps comme si de rien n'était. Les uns après les autres, chacun rentrait en lui pour en ressortir quelques secondes après, plusieurs personnes s'enfonçant dans son corps, le faisant tomber à genoux alors qu'il était ulcéré._

« DEGAGEZ DE MON CORPS ! DEGAGEZ DE LA ! »

« Qu'est-ce que cela fait de se faire voler les âmes que l'on a récupéré pendant tout ce temps ? Cela doit être affreux n'est-ce pas ? Horrible même ! Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tu es bientôt… échec et mat ! »

« POUFFIASSE ! CREVE à JAMAIS ! »

_Il pouvait souffrir mais elle allait aussi souffrir ! IL ALLAIT LA BUTER ! Il tendit une main vers elle, Alan lui criant de se mettre à l'abri mais Mana ne bougeait pas alors qu'un rayon sortait de la main d'Erèbe. Le rayon la traversa en intégralité, Alan ayant volé vers elle à toute vitesse mais tout cela… était déjà trop tard… Beaucoup trop tard ?_

_Devant l'incompréhension d'Alan, elle lui fit un petit sourire triste, rougissant comme une enfant avant de tapoter du pied comme si elle était gênée. Il tenta d'approcher une main vers elle mais elle recula, baissant la tête en murmurant :_

« Ne me touche pas, Alan… s'il te plaît… »

« Mana… Mais… Mais… Je… »

« C'était la dernière chose que je pouvais faire… Je suis capable de communiquer… avec les âmes égarées… Mais j'en suis moi-même une… maintenant… C'est un comble n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolée… de t'avoir menti, Alan… J'ai brisé notre promesse… »

« Quelle promesse ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Mana ? Est-ce que…. »

« Nous allons nous débarrasser d'Erèbe… tous ensembles… Mais après, je m'en irais, d'accord ? Nous nous en irons tous… mais toi, tu resteras là… Nous… Nous nous réincarnerons… comme il se doit de l'être… »

_Mana… Mana… Il avait du mal à contrôler ses spasmes nerveux… Même au bord de la mort… De la perte de son corps spectrale… Elle avait décidé de faire ça… Elle… Elle s'était véritablement sacrifiée cette fois… Un cri démentiel résonna dans la zone au moment où Erèbe reprenait sa forme originelle, affaibli et haletant. Il allait l'éliminer… définitivement._


	59. Chapitre 49 : Pages blanches

**Chapitre 49 : Pages blanches**

« Ah… Ah… Je vous le ferais payer… TOUS… au centuple ! »

« Non… Ca ne sert à rien, tu ne peux pas nous battre. »

« Vous battre ? VOUS BATTRE ?! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de vous battre ?! » _cria Erèbe sous sa forme de Magirêve géant._

_Il était hors de question de les battre ! C'était complètement différent ! Une vague ténébreuse alla repousser Alan, le faisant tomber en arrière alors que des cris se faisaient entendre alors qu'il se redressait pour voir… les âmes qui volaient en direction d'Erèbe ?!_

« JE VAIS VOUS DEVORER ! TOUS ! »

_Il criait cela comme une victoire, les âmes se faisant simplement engloutir les unes après les autres dans la bouche d'Erèbe. Seuls Oricalk, Plitana et Mana semblaient résister, cela étant du à leur puissance. Plitana fut la première à se faire dévorer tandis qu'Oricalk allait la rejoindre. Alan s'était mis à voler en direction de Mana, tentant de l'agripper sans y arriver._

« Désolée… Alan… Mais là… Ce n'est plus de mon ressort… Nous espérons… que tu arriveras… à le battre… à l'éliminer… On te fait confiance… Je… »

_Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, un bruit de mastication horrible se faisant entendre alors qu'elle pénétrait à l'intérieur de la bouche d'Erèbe. Les perles autour de son cou s'étaient mises à luire fortement alors qu'il exultait de joie pendant quelques instants, son visage ou plutôt son nez faisant percuter par le poing d'Alan. Le corps du Magirêve affaibli commença à se réduire légèrement de taille, des flots blancs sortant de sa bouche pour s'envoler dans les cieux. Alan poussait de nombreux râles comme une bête, Erèbe le regardant :_

« Ah ! Le voilà ! LE VOILA ENFIN ! Il est enfin présent ! GIRATINA ! MON…. »

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir ce qu'il disait, Alan se retrouvant à nouveau à sa hauteur, les yeux devenus complètement rouges et noires alors que son poing s'enfonçait dans le ventre du Magirêve, l'une de ses perles se brisant pour laisser s'éclater un flot de sang sur le visage du jeune homme. Une nouvelle fois, des flots blancs sortirent de la bouche d'Erèbe alors que celui-ci se redressait, repoussant Alan sans y arriver vraiment._

« Mon maître ?! NON ! C'est encore ce foutu côté humain qui te dirige ! Tu es haineux n'est-ce pas ?! Tu devrais t'en douter pourtant ! Ils sont morts ! TOUS MORTS ! »

« LA… FERME… NE… PARLE… PLUS… DU… TOUT ! »

_Il allait les venger, tous ! Les uns après les autres ! Zena, Mana, Oricalk, Plitana ! Tout le monde ! Même ses pokémons ! Même ses parents ! TOUS ! Il allait tous les venger ! Et le corps du Magirêve continuait de se réduire de taille tandis que lui-même semblait pris d'une aura qui le faisait grandir aux yeux d'Erèbe… Une illusion ?! Il subissait une illusion ?! Alors qu'il en était le maître ?! AH ! QUELLE BONNE BLAGUE !_

« JAMAIS TU COMPRENDS ?! JAMAIS VOUS NE ME BATTREZ ! »

« Tu es complètement stupide… C'est déjà le cas… »

« NON ! JE T'AI DIT QUE NON ! TU NE ME BATTRAS JAMAIS ! »

_Les deux pattes d'Erèbe se plantèrent en lui, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se mettant à cracher du sang avant de disparaître complètement. Une voix sombre résonna tout autour d'Erèbe, celui-ci se mettant à tourner sur lui-même :_

« Si tu veux me tuer… Il faudra d'abord disparaître… »

« Où est ce que tu es ?! »

« Même si tu devais me tuer dix fois… Cinquante fois… Cent fois… Je serais toujours de retour… Je crois que tu es tombé dans ton propre piège… Je reviendrais… inlassablement… Je reviendrais… à chaque fois… Je reviendrais… jusqu'à ce que tu disparaisses… »

_Revenir… Revenir ?! Il avait programmé sa propre mort en tentant de réveiller Giratina ?! QUELLE BONNE BLA… Il ouvrit la bouche, du sang s'en écoulant alors qu'un brouillard apparu devant lui, faisant apparaître peu à peu les yeux rouges d'Alan. Un cri strident, rapidement étouffé se fit entendre tandis qu'un déluge d'âmes sortirent de la bouche du Magirêve géant et de ses perles, la créature reprenant peu à peu une taille normale alors que ses perles se détruisaient les unes après les autres._

« Tu ne pourras jamais me tuer… tant que tu seras… vivant… Si on peut dire cela… »

_Erèbe ne lui répondit pas, ne lui lançant qu'un simple regard haineux alors que sa bouche laissait s'échapper quelques dernières âmes… Combien de millions… ou de milliards d'âmes avaient été dévorées par ce dernier ? Nul ne le savait à part lui-même. Le Magirêve s'écroula au sol, les yeux fermés tandis que ceux d'Alan redevenaient simplement rouges._

« Ah… Je n'ai même pas eu… le temps de dire au revoir à Mana et aux autres… Maintenant… qu'elle est devenue une âme, il était impossible pour elle de revenir… vers moi… Et enfin… C'est terminé… C'est terminé… Je suis heureux… »

_Il se disait cela comme pour se conforter dans cette idée alors qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. S'il était heureux, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleurait ? Et ce n'était pas des larmes de joie… Loin de là… Il passa une main devant ses yeux pour les essuyer… avant de se retrouver devant deux yeux jaunes gigantesques :_

« JAMAIS… JAMAIS TU NE ME BATTRAS ! JAMAIS SANS QUE JE T'EMPORTE AVEC MOI ! MÊME GIRATINA NE PEUT PLUS RIEN DORENAVANT ! »

_Les yeux se refermèrent pour disparaître alors qu'Alan sursauta. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?! Et cette musique… Du piano ?! Les notes s'écoulaient doucement alors qu'il cherchait d'où est-ce qu'elles provenaient. Et maintenant, de nombreuses pages blanches commençaient à apparaître autour de lui, quelques notes se dessinant dessus tandis que la voix reprenait, toujours plus haineuse :_

« Tu vas disparaître … DISPARAITRE ! SI JE DOIS MOURIR ! JE T'EMPORTE AVC MOI ! TU VIENDRAS ME REJOINDRE ! »

« Héhéhé ! Disparaître ? Quelle bonne blague de ta part ! Je ne peux pas disparaître ! »

« C'est ce que tu verras… DE TES PROPRES YEUX ! »

_La voix s'était éteinte alors que le rythme du piano se mettait à accélérer au fur et à mesure, les partitions se dessinant sur les feuilles blanches tandis que d'autres pages… avaient des mots écrit dessus ?! Des mots… qui voulaient dire quoi ?_

« _Le roi noir avait décidé de se rebeller.  
Le maître du jeu n'a pas apprécié._

_Devant la puissance de dernier_

_Il n'a put faire qu'abandonner._

**Erèbe, le désespoir du roi, verset ?** »

_Verset ? Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ?! C'était quoi ? Et puis… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait du mal à respirer ? C'était quoi… cette chose… Il se sentait mal… très mal… Beaucoup trop mal pour que ça soit normal… Il avait mal au cœur… et les pages continuaient leurs œuvres, une nouvelle page apparaissant devant lui, une écriture se faisant voir dessus :_

« Tu veux savoir la vérité, Alan ? La vérité ?! J'étais un pianiste ! UN PIANISTE ! Célèbre et adulé dans le monde entier ! J'avais une famille ! Ma femme et trois enfants ! Nous étions riches et célèbres mais heureux ! Je n'avais guère de pokémons ! Mais il a fallut qu'une bande d'imbéciles vienne cacher mon bonheur en kidnappant ma famille pour une rançon ! Et lorsque je l'ai payé, devine ce qui s'est passé ?! J'ai retrouvé les corps démembrés de ma famille ! Et j'ai décidé de me suicider ! Tu aurais du voir leurs cris de peur et de terreur lorsqu'ils m'ont vu réapparaître sous forme de pokémons… Tu aurais du voir lorsqu'ils sont morts… le malin plaisir que j'ai pris à les dévorer ! Et j'ai dévoré ensuite ma famille, les âmes de ces pathétiques humains et pokémons ! Je suis devenu mauvais… TRES mauvais… Mais ça ne me gênait pas ! Je les ai tous dévorés ! J'ai décidé de tous les dévorer ! DE TOUS VOUS FAIRE PAYER CE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT ! »

_La page se déchira en morceaux alors qu'Alan posait une main sur son cœur, s'écroulant à genoux. Le visage recouvert de sueur, il haletait comme si il venait de subir une légère crise cardiaque. Ah… Ah… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait manigancé pour l'abattre ?! Il était mort ! Erèbe était mort ! Et malgré ce qu'il venait d'apprendre au sujet de ce dernier, ça ne changeait rien ! Il lui en voudrait pour le reste de son existence !_

« _La reine noire était tombée.  
Le roi noir s'était énervé.  
Mais cela n'avait pas suffit.  
Et ils s'étaient tous réunis._

**Erèbe, la ligue ectoplasmique, verset ?** »

_Voilà que de nouveaux écrits s'étaient fait voir alors qu'il tentait de se relever sans y arriver correctement. Ah… Ah… Il ne devait pas… tant qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qui s'était passé ! Est-ce qu'Erèbe était vraiment mort ?! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il entendait cette musique ?! POURQUOI ?! Et pourquoi ses oreilles laissaient s'écouler du sang comme si ses tympans venaient d'exploser ?! ARG ! Ca faisait mal ! Très très mal !_

« _Tous contre lui, le maître du jeu.  
Et pourtant, ils ne comprenaient pas l'enjeu.  
Néanmoins, au prix de nombreux sacrifices  
Ils vinrent à bout de son maléfice._

**Erèbe, l'annihilation complète, verset ?** »

_Il continuait avec ça ?! Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter un court instant ?! Ah… Ah… Il sentait ses forces qui disparaissaient… Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal ? Rien du tout ! RIEN ! Et cette musique au piano qui commençait à ralentir… comme pour signaler la fin._

« C'est quoi… ce délire… Je… Je… »

_Il devait garder les yeux ouverts mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il ne devait pas… Il devait essayer de s'en aller d'ici ! Partir ! Mais… Mais ses ailes noires décharnées avaient complètement disparues ?! Et il n'avait même plus la force de faire ne serait-ce qu'un simple mouvement… Pourtant, il essayait…_

« Je dois… bouger d'ici… vite… très vite… sinon je… »

_Un pas… Puis un second alors qu'il s'était redressé avant de s'écrouler à terre. Il se retrouvait sur le ventre, cherchant un appui sur ses deux mains sans y arriver pour autant. Des feuilles blanches continuaient de tournoyer autour de lui, se présentant avec de nouveaux écrits :_

« _Et pourtant, ils ne s'en étaient pas débarrassés.  
Il avait décidé simplement de tous les dévorer._

_C'est à ce moment que la marionnette se rebella.  
Et que finalement… Elle l'acheva._

**Erèbe, le coup de grâce, verset ?** »

_Ces mots… Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient dire ?! NON ! Il venait enfin de comprendre ce que cela représentait ! Saleté… Saleté, saleté, saleté ! Il racontait exactement les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler il y a quelques minutes ! Et la musique au piano continuait, inlassablement… Elle se rapprochait de la fin !_

« EREBE ! Tu m'entends ?! Est-ce que tu m'entends ?! CA NE CHANGERA RIEN ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Tant que je ne serais pas sûr que tu sois mort, je resterais présent ! Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?! Je suis sûr que tu m'entends ! TU M'ENTENDS ET TU LE SAIS ! Je tiendrais jusqu'à la fin ! Parce que je dois t'éliminer ! Car je dois le faire pour Mana et tous ceux qui sont morts une dernière fois ! Tu ne tueras pas ! Je ne suis pas immortel mais tu ne pourras pas me tuer, qu'importe ce que tu feras ! »

_Aucune réponse… De toute façon, il n'en attendait pas. Hahaha… Il devait… tenir bon… Il se retourna pour être sur le dos… regardant les nuages noirs au-dessus de lui et principalement les pages blanches devant ses yeux… Elles étaient de moins en moins nombreuses… et la musique… approchait de son apothéose… Une page blanche arriva devant lui, quelques mots s'écrivant une dernière fois :_

« _Dans un dernier soubresaut, il le maudit.  
Avant de disparaître de sa vie.  
Tout venait enfin de se terminer.  
Pour leurs existences et à jamais._

**Erèbe, la mort en réponse, verset final.** »

_Lentement, la page se déchira avant de se consumer… Plus aucun bruit… Plus rien… Il n'entendait plus rien du tout… Même plus le souffle du vent… Même plus la symphonie mélodieuse du piano. Il n'y avait plus les feuilles blanches…_

« Je crois que je me suis trompé… »

_Oui… Il s'était trompé… Il le sentait… Il ne pouvait pas lutter… Mais il était fier de lui… Il avait réussi… grâce à ceux qui l'accompagnaient… Ils avaient réussi ensemble… à le tuer. A le faire disparaître complètement… Ce concentré de haine et de colère… Ca lui rappelait Mana… Mais Mana était différent d'Erèbe… Complètement différente de lui aussi… Elle était forte… très forte… alors que lui… avait eu besoin de son aide…. Sans eux…_

« Mana… Notre promesse… Est-ce que tu veux encore de moi ? »

_Aucune réponse, il s'en doutait au final. Il eut un petit sourire, se demandant si ce qu'elle avait dit allait réellement se réaliser. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment possible pour lui et elle… de se revoir ? Et puis… Et puis… Ses pensées étaient confuses… Il ne sentait plus vraiment son corps… Ni son cœur… Il ne l'entendait plus battre… Il s'en rappelait… finalement…_

« Les spectres… Vraiment… Jusqu'au bout… Ils nous maudissent… »

_Un requiem… Voilà ce qu'Erèbe avait fait… avant de disparaître… Il avait joué un requiem pour le terrasser…Et contre ça, il n'y avait aucune solution… Surtout lorsque le requiem avait été joué avec autant de violence et de puissance… Lentement, ses yeux se refermèrent alors que tout son corps s'arrêtait de bouger._

_Mort… Il était simplement mort… Il ne ressentait plus rien… Plus de chaleur… Il ne pensait à plus rien… Plus d'image de Mana… Tout son corps commença à disparaître dans un nuage de pétales noirs alors que tout restait autour de lui… Des ruines… Des corps sans vie… Le monde si parfait d'il y a un mois… n'était plus rien du tout…  
_

_Il fut un temps où le monde était unifié… Il fut un temps où le monde était en paix… Il fut un temps où un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds rencontra le spectre d'une jeune femme aux cheveux gris… Il fut un temps où leurs sentiments se développèrent… Il fut un temps où tout commença à se désagréger autour d'eux… Il fut un temps où l'amour qu'ils se portaient dépassait toutes les limites… Il fut un temps où ils combattirent un être effroyable… Il fut un temps où la mort décidé de les séparer… Il fut un temps où ils se retrouvèrent quelques moments… Il fut un temps où le Grand Spectre eut enfin péri… Il fut un temps où tous et toutes n'étaient plus… Il fut un temps... Mais ce temps est maintenant révolu._


	60. Epilogue : DuMeReePàlG

**Epilogue : Dans un monde en ruines et en proie à la guerre**

« MERDE ! Que l'équipe Alpha s'occupe de chercher des survivants ! »

« Que l'aviation fouille au-dessus du périmètre ! »

_Plusieurs hommes habillés comme des soldats s'enguirlandaient tout en donnant des ordres à gauche et à droite. Ils se retrouvaient dans une ville dévastée de part et d'autre, les immeubles étaient détruits, les corps de nombreuses femmes et enfants se retrouvant étalés sur leurs chemins._

« Est-ce que les terroristes ont tous été tués ? »

« On pense que oui… Nous avons réuni leur cadavre et normalement, ils sont tous présents. Néanmoins… Quel gâchis. Ils auraient pu éviter une telle chose ! »

« Ce sont des terroristes. Tu ne demanderas jamais à ces derniers de faire attention aux victimes innocentes… Ce type avec son Dracaufeu… Regardez-moi ces corps… »

« C'est vraiment horrible… et cruel… »

_L'homme haussa les épaules avant que des cris ne se fassent entendre. Quelqu'un venait de trouver un survivant ?! VITE ! Ils devaient se dépêcher ! Plusieurs soldats s'étaient mis à courir, faisant apparaître leurs pokémons dont des Kangourex ou des Mackogneurs pour soulever les gravats si cela s'avérait nécessaire. _

_Néanmoins, le résultat ne fut guère celui auxquels ils s'attendaient. Le soldat qui avait crié était assis contre un mur, son bras brûlé à vif alors qu'il gémissait de douleur. Rapidement, un Leveinard alla s'approcher de lui, tendant un œuf et lui prodiguant divers soins. Le soldat qui semblait dirigé les autres lui demanda :_

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! C'est un terroriste ?! Signale-le-nous ! Où est-ce qu'il se trouve ?! Que tout le monde boucle le périmètre ! »

« Ce n'était pas un terroriste ! C'était un gamin d'une dizaine d'années ! Lorsque je l'ai trouvé, il était couvert de sang ! Je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner mais il a demandé à son Tentacool de me cracher de l'acide avant de s'enfuir ! Il était accompagné d'un Porygon aussi ! On ne peut pas le laisser s'échapper ! »

_Et ce ne fut pas le cas. Le jeune garçon retrouvé avait des cheveux blonds en bataille et crasseux, se comportait comme un animal, s'exprimant par divers cris et grognements alors que les deux pokémons avaient été mis dans des cages… Le jeune garçon avait été aussi mis dans une cage, restant parfaitement immobile et stoïque._

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait de lui ? On pourrait l'emmener dans un orphelinat non ? »

« Je ne sais pas… On n'en a plus beaucoup au final… Et s'il tente d'attaquer les autres enfants… Mieux vaut le mettre directement dans un centre de correction. »

« On l'emmène d'abord dans un orphelinat, j'ai dit. Ca sera la meilleure solution. »

_La meilleure ? Loin de là. Lorsque l'enfant aux cheveux blonds fut emmené dans le premier orphelinat, il fallut moins d'une journée avant qu'il n'ait agressé les autres enfants, ses pokémons ayant décidé d'attaquer tous ceux qui tentaient de s'approcher de lui pour discuter ou jouer avec lui._

_Il se retrouva rapidement mis en maison de correction mais il tenait tête aux différentes personnes à l'intérieur, que cela soit fille ou garçon, enfant ou adulte. Non, il ne jouait pas aux caïds ou il ne se prenait pas pour un chef. Il voulait simplement rester seule… A force, les années étaient passées et il avait eu l'âge de treize ans… Une année maudite diront certains en ce qui le concernait._

_Il ne parlait que peu ou pas, ayant appris la langue du pays dans lequel il vivait tandis qu'il suivait les nouvelles. Après la fin de Chiss, il y a environ une vingtaine d'années, le taux de natalité avait tout simplement explosé et les pays et gouvernements s'étaient reformés. Qui disait pays disait guerre. Qui disait guerre, disait victimes innocentes. Il faisait partie de ces dernières. Il ne se rappelait même plus ses parents… ni si il avait eu des frères ou des sœurs. Où était alors cette année maudite ? Cette année maudite avait été l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne dans l'orphelinat… Car oui… Il avait été remis dans un orphelinat après un comportement exemplaire ou presque… puisqu'il s'était calmé ainsi que ses pokémons._

_Une personne qui se voulait timide et distante… Une personne du même âge que lui… avec deux yeux rouges comme les siens… mais de longs cheveux gris… Une fille qui lui avait fait un petit sourire en le regardant la première fois. Une fille qui montra son véritable caractère quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'ils commençaient tous à se frapper les uns contre les autres. Une véritable petite manipulatrice alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui en lui demandant :_

« Tu veux être mon ami ? Ne t'en fais pas, je n'aime pas... »

_Il lui avait tout de suite répondu d'un violent coup de tête au beau milieu du front, la jeune fille ayant crié de douleur. Lorsqu'elle s'était relevée, ce fut pour se jeter sur lui, ses pokémons tentant de l'aider avant de se retrouver face à face avec ceux du jeune garçon. Tout le monde avait arrêté de se battre à ce moment-là pour observer le déchaînement entre les deux personnes. Quels étaient les pokémons de la fille ? Un Terhal et un Archeomire…_

« Non mais vous êtes dingues ?! Vous vous donnez en spectacle ! C'est quoi vos deux noms ?! Je veux les savoir dès maintenant ! »

« Mana… Monsieur… »

«Et toi ? C'est quoi ton… Et merde. C'est bon, vous pouvez partir tout les deux. »

_Les deux enfants s'éloignèrent, chacun ayant du laisser les deux pokéballs contenant leurs pokémons chez le surveillant. La fille aux cheveux gris gardait ses yeux fixés sur le garçon aux cheveux blonds. Pourquoi est-ce que le surveillant avait eu l'air dépité en l'observant ? Il n'avait même pas dit son nom mais cela avait suffit à l'homme pour savoir qui il était. Intéressant… Très intéressant même… Alors qu'ils quittaient tout les deux le bâtiment, elle se positionna devant lui pour l'empêcher de continuer :_

« Non ! Je ne cherche pas à me battre ! Je veux juste savoir c'est… »

_Il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de continuer, passant à côté d'elle en l'ignorant superbement. Il n'avait pas envie de s'adresser à elle mais elle avait réussi à obtenir son prénom facilement. Alan ? C'était ça son nom ? Ce n'était un nom plutôt laid… Non… C'était même le contraire ! C'était un joli nom ! Qui sonnait très bien à l'oreille !_

« Alan ! Alan ! Réponds-moi au lieu ! »

« Laisse-moi en paix… Mana. Je veux être tranquille. »

« Tu peux toujours courir mon grand ! Je vais encore plus collante que ta Tentacruel ! »

_Tentacruel ? C'était vrai… Elle avait évolué… Comme sa Porygon… Et comme le Terhal et l'Archeomire de Mana. Les noms ? Mylène pour la Tentacruel, Zena pour la Porygon 2 (il avait décidé de penser que c'était une fille), Oricalk pour le Metang et Plitana pour l'Archeodong. Mana avait décidé tout simplement de le copier en donnant un nom féminin à l'Archeodong et un nom masculin au Metang malgré le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas sexué à proprement parler._

_Ils avaient maintenant seize ans et Alan allait bientôt partir de l'orphelinat, un ou deux mois avant Mana. A seize ans, ils étaient des adultes à proprement parler… La guerre faisait rage partout et les rares moments de paix n'étaient guères réjouissants… Sa relation avec Mana était toujours restée très spéciale : Tantôt distants, tantôt rapprochés, les deux personnes restaient néanmoins ensembles la majorité du temps. Seule Mana arrivait à obtenir une conversation à peu près convenable avec lui._

« Tu pars demain et ça te fait ni chaud ni froid ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? On m'a demandé… d'intégrer… l'armée. »

« Cette armée qui a sûrement tué tes parents comme elle a tué les miens ! »

« Je ne leur dois rien… Mais sinon…Tu penses que je vais rester ici toute ma vie ? »

« NON ! Mais j'ai une idée ! Tes bagages sont déjà faits non ? »

« Oui… et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Raconte tout… puisque tu sembles si sûre de toi… Cela veut dire que tu as préparé quelque chose. »

« Tu verras bien, héhéhé ! Alors, ce soir, tu prends tes affaires et tu m'attends sur le mur sud du pensionnat des filles. Tu sais où se trouve ma chambre non ? »

« Non… Justement… Pourquoi saurais-je un détail de ce genre ? »

« Rahhhh ! Tu es vraiment inutile quand tu t'y mets ! Quatorzième chambre au second étage ! En partant du côté gauche, ça doit être la deuxième ou troisième. »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait préparé ? Il ne le savait pas du tout… Mais ça lui importait peu. Il allait simplement l'écouter et voir ce qu'elle allait préparer. La soirée ne tarda pas à arriver, l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds ayant simplement un baluchon avec quelques affaires et ses deux pokéballs à l'intérieur._

_Une fenêtre s'ouvrit au second étage du pensionnat des filles, Alan faisant un simple saut sur le côté pour éviter un sac de voyage qui alla s'écrouler à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Il revint se placer correctement, s'accroupissant tout en tendant ses deux mains alors que Mana venait simplement tomber dans ses bras._

« Et bien ! Je n'ai rien eu besoin de dire. J'aurais pu me faire TRES mal. »

« Je commence à te connaître… C'est cela ton idée ? »

« Hummm ! Rester dans tes bras, peut-être que oui… peut-être que non. »

_Il la relâcha, l'adolescente s'écrasant sur le sol en poussant un petit gémissement de douleur en se frottant les fesses. Elle fit une petite mine boudeuse en le regardant avant de reprendre sur un ton amusé :_

« Je pensais surtout à ce que nous nous enfuyons tout les deux ! »

« Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Je n'ai pas passé plusieurs années ici… pour devenir un paria. »

« Pfff ! Tu n'es vraiment pas très drôle. La vie où elle consiste à se nourrir d'amour et d'eau fraîche ne t'intéresse pas ? Sincèrement, je pensais que tu voulais peut-être passer un peu plus de temps avec moi… Je me disais que je n'avais pas trop trop envie de te laisser partir… Les soldats, on les embête ! L'armée, c'est pareil ! On devrait penser qu'à nous non ?! »

« Penser qu'à nous ? Tu penses que c'est la meilleure solution ? Je n'en suis pas si sûr… »

_Même si… Même si… En la regardant de plus près, pendant quelques instants… Il aurait bien accepté de la suivre… Même si il montrait un visage stoïque et froid la majorité du temps, ce n'était pas réellement le cas… Il cachait simplement ses sentiments._

« On s'en fout que ça soit la meilleure solution ou non ! On n'est pas là pour se demander ce genre de choses ! Tu es avec moi ou non ? »

_Il alla lui pincer le nez avec ses deux doigts, lui faisant émettre un petit cri de douleur alors qu'il reprenait d'une voix calme et lente :_

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais, Mana… De même… Nous avons nos pokémons… s'il le faut… Mais je tiens à te le signaler… Je me contenterais simplement d'am… d'eau fraîche. »

« Héhéhé ! J'ai cru très mal entendre. Tu ne veux pas me redire le premier mot que tu allais prononcer ? Tu te contenterais de quoi réellement ? »

_De rien… De rien… Il détourna le regard sans la regarder, prenant son baluchon et le sac de l'adolescente dans ses mains, celle-ci lui signalant que ça ne servait à rien de lui mentir. Elle récupéra son propre sac, le mettant sur son dos avant de serrer la main d'Alan dans la sienne, venant l'embrasser sur la joue. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparus._

« Qui êtes-vous ?! Que venez-vous faire ici ?! Vous êtes dans une zone… Vous pouvez passer. Vos papiers sont en règles. »

_Quels papiers ? Les deux êtres encapuchonnés n'avaient rien montré du tout mais l'un d'entre eux avait fait un simple mouvement de la main pour dire que cela suffisait. Les deux personnes se tinrent la main, avançant dans ce qui semblait être une base militaire, en vue de l'importante protection militaire déployée autour des magnifiques hôtels et autres bâtiments. Tout avait été reconstruit dans cette ville… C'était ainsi depuis que quelques pays avaient décidé de créer une organisation oeuvrant pour la paix… Chose risible en soi puisque ce fut les pays les plus armés qui étaient réunis dans cette organisation. Dans la chambre d'un magnifique gratte-ciel, les deux personnes encapuchonnées retirèrent leur camouflage, une voix féminine et railleuse sortant des lèvres de la femme aux cheveux argentés :_

« Oricalk a encore fait de l'excellent boulot ! C'est si facile de vivre gratis. Je crois que je pourrais vraiment m'habituer à cette vie de paria ! »

« Mana… Cela va faire presque dix ans que nous vivons ainsi. Il serait temps que tu t'habitues à cette soi-disante vie. »

« En parlant de cette vie… Tu as vu la petite famille qui était devant nous ? »

« Le couple avec les deux enfants ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec eux ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Ils semblaient si heureux… Et leurs enfants… avec leurs cheveux verts comme leurs parents mais la petite mèche blanche… J'avais envie de les serrer dans mes bras ! ALAN ! ON FAIT UN ENFANT ! »

_Il s'arrêta, interdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre alors que la femme aux cheveux argentés venait se coucher sur le lit en tendant ses bras. Elle était entièrement habillée mais il poussa un profond soupir. Ils avaient maintenant vingt-cinq ans et ils avaient voyagés… Vraiment beaucoup voyagés… Et il était inutile de dire que leur relation n'était pas restée qu'au simple point de l'amitié… Il alla se coucher sur elle, l'observant longuement :_

« Si tu veux vraiment un enfant… Il va falloir arrêter… de bouger d'un pays à un autre. Nous ne sommes pas acceptés… qu'importe l'endroit où nous allons. »

« Car nous n'avons pas les papiers ? Rien ne nous empêchera d'en faire. Tu ne comprends pas que c'est simplement le fait d'être avec toi qui me suffit. Le reste du monde, je pense que je m'en fous complètement… et je te le dis honnêtement. »

« Au diable, ce monde ? C'est cela que je dois dire ? »

« Il peut bien se débrouiller seul un peu… Il n'a plus besoin de nous. »

_Ne voulait-elle pas dire plutôt « pas besoin de nous » ? Enfin… Il n'allait pas l'embêter avec ce petit problème dans sa phrase. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, venant se calfeutrer contre le corps de la femme aux cheveux gris. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant de rentrer sous les couettes. Peut-être qu'il était temps de fonder ce qu'elle voulait… et lui aussi ? Ils étaient ensembles jusqu'au bout du monde._


End file.
